Another Life : saisons 1 et 2
by Zialema
Summary: Malgré de nombreuses années de longs et loyaux services, Tôshirô est banni pour avoir aimé une mortelle et voit sa mémoire effacée. De son côté, Gibbs confond ses priorités entre sa mission de garde du corps et celle de père. Mais que peut-on réellement attendre d'autre de la part du capitaine le plus adorable de la Soul et de l'agent le plus têtu du NCIS ? (KarinxShiro)saison 1/2
1. Air Force One

**Salut à tous !**

 **Depuis le temps, je parle beaucoup d'un possible x-over avec NCIS et Bleach. Le voilà (enfin dirait certain).**

 **La publication sera sporadique. Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà, vous saurez que je suis du genre à suivre au max le canon. Ici, on garde donc la trame de NCIS. Je ne vais pas faire tout les épisodes. Seulement ceux qui m'ont paru les plus importants ou qui m'ont intéressé. Ce sera une fic par saison.**

 **A savoir : je garde donc la trame de NCIS, mais je modifie deux trois petits points du côté de Bleach. J'ai _survolé_ l'arc des Quincy (comme beaucoup de fans, certainement), assez pour savoir comment ça se fini plus ou moins. Donc, Tôshirô a eu sa poussé de croissance seulement temporairement. Les nouveaux capitaines ont été promus, mais Ichigo ne fini pas avec Inoue, comme j'ai cru le comprendre, et fan de Shakespeare qu'il est, il étudie donc la littérature. Les évènements dont il est question dans la fic qui font que celle-ci existe donc, se passe deux ans après. je vois pas autre chose à dire, outre qu'Ichigo est toujours incapable de ne pas fuir comme un robinet cassé avec son reiatsu, donc, certains personnages seront influencés par lui.**

 **Disclamer : NCIS n'est pas à moi, et Bleach n'ont plus. Tout les profits vont à leurs producteurs et auteurs respectifs, et pas un rond pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur la pelouse gisait les restes infortunés d'un nain de jardin, à proximité de la tondeuse à gazon.

\- Tu as conscience que tu viens de commettre un meurtre ? s'enquit posément le jeune albinos qui était assis sur le perron de la porte, à proximité.

\- Et que faisons-nous de ce meurtre, Tôshirô ? s'enquit Gibbs en restant impassible, les mains sur l'arme du crime qu'il avait éteinte suite à l'incident.

\- Vu que tu as repeint le gnome pour qu'il ressemble à un marine, eh bien, on doit faire appel au NCIS pour mener l'enquête et t'emmener devant la justice. Ducky aura beaucoup de mal dans l'autopsie de ce corps.

\- Aaaah, quelle misère, mais je dois payer mon crime, fils. J'ai tué… un nain de jardin marine.

Les yeux gris de Gibbs rencontrèrent ceux bleus de Tôshirô et ils essayèrent en vain de ne pas rire.

Paix à l'âme du nain de jardin.

* * *

Gibbs se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'arrivée dans sa vie de Hitsugaya Tôshirô.

Ducky lui avait demandé de venir chez lui, un soir, et lui avait montré le garçon allongé sur un canapé, endormi, enroulé autour d'un katana presque aussi grand que lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre de présent. Un homme adulte en kimono noir. Gibbs n'avait pu obtenir un nom de lui, et Ducky non plus.

Son ami lui avait déjà parlé de ses rencontres courantes avec les esprits des morts, lui-même en voyait, après tout, alors, se voir présenter à un _Soul_ _Reaper_ , ce n'était pas si étonnant. Un peu déroutant, certes, mais il avait vu des trucs plus bizarres.

Cet homme avait besoin de leur aide. C'était apparemment via une connaissance qu'il avait en commun avec Ducky qu'il avait été orienté vers eux pour son souci.

Apparemment, le gamin endormi était lui aussi un Soul Reaper, mais il avait enfreint une loi de leur groupe, faisant que si on remettait la main sur lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit exécuté.

Raison pour laquelle on avait demandé l'aide de Ducky, qui en réponse, s'était tourné vers Gibbs.

Pour éviter qu'il ne soit exécuté, on avait retiré les souvenirs du garçon, lui laissant juste son nom. Il devait être caché de ce qui avait été jusqu'à présent sa vie. Sans ces précautions, il chercherait à retrouver leur groupe, et y laisserait sa vie.

A cela, Gibbs avait posé deux questions :

\- Quel est son crime ? Et pourquoi vous l'aidez ?

L'adulte avait répondu sans détour :

\- Il est tombé amoureux d'une mortelle. Et si je l'aide, c'est pour plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle étant que j'ai déjà fait la même chose que lui… j'ai fui notre _clan_ pour cela, contrairement à lui qui veut se voiler la face et continuer à être ce qu'il a été jusqu'ici. Même s'il veut se faire passer pour mature, il est encore jeune.

Gibbs avait accepté de le protéger, de le cacher.

Quelque chose dans le garçon l'avait touché.

Il l'avait donc pris avec lui. On lui avait dit qu'il était dans un corps artificiel (faites coucou à Urahara !) spécialement fait pour cacher ses pouvoirs et simuler un vieillissement normal pour un être humain, avant qu'on ne leur laisse l'albinos sur les bras, avec juste une lettre, dans le cas où il retrouverait la mémoire.

A son réveil, Tôshirô Hitsugaya ne se rappelait de rien, en effet.

Il fallut lui apprendre l'anglais, dans un premier temps, langue qu'il maîtrisa assez aisément. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, Gibbs avait déjà eu les papiers d'adoption pour lui. Il avait fallu du temps pour que le garçon neigeux se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne savait rien de lui-même, d'où il venait, ou de pourquoi son arme était si importante pour lui. Et il avait eu aussi beaucoup de difficultés à se faire à Gibbs. Mais le temps passant, une relation père-fils avait fini par naître. Le vieux marine se doutait que ça ne durerait certainement pas, qu'un jour ou l'autre, Tôshirô retrouverait la mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à étouffer son instinct de père.

Tôshirô était à présent son _fils_ , telle que l'avait été sa fille quand elle était encore là.

Le temps passait si vite.

Aujourd'hui, Tôshirô devait avoir seize ans, presque dix-sept, du moins physiquement.

Et il était déjà en seconde année à l'université pour étudier le folklore. A côté, il pratiquait aussi l'art du sabre dans un club, se mettant bien au-dessus des autres par son aisance au combat.

Ce garçon était un génie. Tout le monde s'accordait dessus.

* * *

Un début d'après-midi classique.

Gibbs travaillait sur son navire, écoutant les informations sur une vieille télévision dans son sous-sol. Tôshirô était assis sur un des meubles de l'atelier, prenant des notes sur un ouvrage pour l'université. Il trouvait cela étrangement apaisant d'entendre son père adoptif travailler le bois avec des outils traditionnels. Presque aussi relaxant que la vue de la neige.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, et les rouvrit, un sourire jouant au coin des lèvres. Même s'il aimerait retrouver sa mémoire, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait cette vie. Il en était assez satisfait.

La quiétude fut brisée par le téléphone.

Gibbs souffla sur des copeaux de bois et alla décrocher.

\- Yeah ?

C'était DiNozzo en ligne.

«- Un capitaine de la marine responsable de la mallette nucléaire vient juste de claquer en plein ciel. »

Gibbs regarda sa montre et Tôshirô referma son livre, laissant ses notes dedans.

\- Où ont-ils atterri ?

« - Witchita, Kansas. Le président a été transféré sur l'avion de réserve. J'ai réservé un vol au départ de Reagan à 15h00. Il fait escale à Dallas, avant d'aller à Witchita. »

\- C'est le mieux que tu as pu trouver ?

Tôshirô eut un reniflement narquois à l'expression de son père qui roula des yeux dans ses orbites en réponse.

« -On est samedi ! Si on avait notre propre jet… »

\- Mais on ne l'a pas. Ducky est ami avec tous les légistes du pays. Vois si tu peux en trouver un qui retiendra le corps jusqu'à notre arrivée.

« - Pas de souci. »

Et Gibbs raccrocha.

\- Désolé, fils, s'excusa Gibbs.

Tôshirô secoua la tête.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, je demanderai à Abby de m'envoyer un message, je vous apporterai de quoi manger, assura l'adolescent. Va, je vais ranger les outils et éteindre la télé.

\- On se voit plus tard, prends soin de toi.

\- Et toi aussi. Iterashai.

Gibbs eut un sourire et quitta la cave.

Tôshirô reposa ses affaires, éteignit la télé, écoutant son père traverser au pas de course la maison pour la quitter. Dans le silence qui suivit, il rangea les outils et ramassa ses cours.

Un samedi bien classique.

* * *

Gibbs aurait voulu passer le reste de l'après-midi avec son fils plutôt qu'entendre les plaintes de DiNozzo sur le fait qu'ils n'aient pas d'avion privé.

Surtout s'il devait se taper le newbie de service dyslexique qui s'enquit si NCIS avait quelque chose à voir avec CSI.

Bien heureusement, Ducky, ô saint Ducky, se manifesta de l'autre côté des détecteurs.

\- Dennis, ces sacs sont à moi !

\- Ah, ben pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez avec le doc ! Il a un permis pour ses bagages.

Gibbs fut très tenté de faire un commentaire.

Il se contenta de reprendre son sac et de rejoindre Ducky.

\- Allons-y, messieurs.

Le légiste souriait.

\- Nous n'avons pas envie de manquer notre vol. Tôshirô-kun va passer l'après-midi seul ?

\- Il a ses cours à revoir et il ira très certainement voir Abby s'il s'ennuit. J'espère qu'on lui laissera le temps de tirer son propre permis si on l'arrête dans la rue, grommela Gibbs.

\- Depuis le temps, tous les flics du coin devraient savoir qu'il a un permis pour le port du katana ! commenta DiNozzo. Après tout, on rencontre pas partout des ados albinos avec un sabre aussi long qu'eux… je soupçonne l'arme de grandir pour rester toujours plus grande que lui, d'ailleurs !

\- DiNozzo, continue et tu risques fort de te retrouver au mauvais bout de Hyôrinmaru.

* * *

Le légiste de Witchita agaçait très sérieusement le FBI. C'était _son_ comté, _sa_ juridiction.

\- Votre juridiction ne vaut rien comparée à celle du FBI sur Air For One.

\- Ce n'est _plus_ Air Force One, Agent Fornell, pointa l'Agent Todd, assise sur un fauteuil en se massant le front.

La brune se leva et lui expliqua clairement :

\- Quand le président est passé dans l'avion de réserve, celui-ci est devenu Air Force One. Nous sommes désormais sur le Alpha Foxtrot 29000.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Agent Todd, lui dit Fornell. Comme vous l'avez dit, le Président est parti, ce ne sont plus les affaires des Services Secrets.

On aurait dit des chiens se disputant un os. (Et encore, des fois, les chiens sont plus gentils)

\- Cela pourrait être une mort naturelle, comme un attentat raté contre le Président. Jusqu'à ce que je sache duquel il est question, c'est mon problème, répliqua la femme.

Et bien sûr…

\- Je me fiche de savoir de qui c'est le problème, le corps ne bouge pas tant que le légiste n'est pas là, intervint le coroner.

Et quand on parle du loup...

\- Tu parles de moi, Elmo ?

\- Ah, Ducky ! Tu as aimé les steaks que je t'ai envoyés ?

Ducky avait déjà ses gants et retirait sa veste.

\- Délicieux.

Pendant que Ducky commençait son travail, Fornell avait une conversation pas du tout discrète avec Todd.

\- Il y a _envoyé_ des steaks ?

\- L'Etat est grand. Vous avez vu le temps qu'il a mis pour venir ? pointa la femme.

On fit les présentations pour Todd et Fornell.

\- Ils se disputent comme un chien devant un os, continua Elmo.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore un os, pointa très justement Ducky.

\- Ils contaminent une possible scène de crime, pointa Gibbs assez bas.

\- Mon assistant a raison. Tous ceux qui ont embarqué à Witchita doivent évacuer l'avion.

Tony ne s'occupa pas de Ducky, accroupi auprès du mort et prenant des notes.

Fornell s'y opposa.

Todd était déjà là.

Ducky accorda une exception pour eux deux, mais les autres, c'était bye bye !

\- Allez, vous avez entendu le légiste.

Tout le monde descendit, exceptés le NCIS, Fornell et Todd.

Ils avaient une idée de comment se débarrasser de Fornell. Ce serait un test pour savoir le genre d'hommes qu'ils avaient au FBI.

\- T'en pense quoi, Ducky ? demanda Gibbs.

Ducky commença à faire son pronostique quand Todd lui dit qu'il avait eu une attaque après le déjeuner avec le président.

\- Comme se porte notre président ? demanda Tony par politesse.

\- Il va bien. Son médecin l'a autorisé à reprendre son vol vers Los Angeles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Gibbs.

Todd et Fornell le regardèrent, avant que la femme n'accepte de répondre. Le marine était revenu du déjeuner avec des troubles de l'équilibre et une poigne pas suffisamment forte pour tenir sa mallette. Ducky demanda deux trois précisions.

\- Ce fut soudain. Il s'est effondré, puis il a commencé à convulser, répondit la femme.

\- Un peu jeune pour un infarctus, commenta à mi-voix Tony. Le ciboulot ?

Ducky se tourna vers son camarade coroner.

\- Pour moi, ça m'a tout l'air d'une mort naturelle, Elmo. S'ils veulent le corps, qu'ils signent la décharge.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ! demanda Fornell.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est au légiste de décider. Venez, les formulaires sont dans ma voiture.

Fornell suivit le coroner de Witchita.

L'Agent Todd jeta un regard perçant à Gibbs, écoutant Fornell d'une oreille qui disait qu'ils discuteraient juridiction dans leur prochain vol, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, passant les deux médecins. Elmo demandait à ce cher Ducky quand est-ce qu'il aurait ces crabes qu'on lui avait promis.

\- Euh… ce week-end ?

\- Ok partenaire.

Les pas dans l'escalier de métal étaient le signal pour dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Tony se leva de là où il était, au pied du cadavre, et alla voir le pilote, Gibbs lui disant de lui montrer son insigne pour le faire décoller.

\- HEY !

DiNozzo regarda son patron qui pointa le plafond du doigt.

\- Le cockpit est sur le pont supérieur… lui rappela le plus vieux.

\- Je le savais…

Le sourire embarrassé ne trompait pas, mais Tony changea de direction, prenant l'escalier vers le cockpit.

\- Pas d'esprit en attente, cette fois, nota Ducky. Soit un Soul Reaper a déjà fait son travail, soit il ne s'est pas attardé. Enfin.

\- Cela t'a plus de jouer mon patron ? demanda Gibbs en retournant s'accroupir près de corps, là où venait de se remettre Ducky.

\- Beaucoup, oui.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Bon sang, Gibbs, nous venons à peine de faire connaissance, lui et moi !

\- DiNozzo n'a pas tort, un peu jeune pour une attaque.

\- Il avait peut-être un anévrisme congénital. Une bombe à retardement dans son corps. Je me rappel de ce jeune « basso profundo » à Londres. Il n'avait que vingt-sept ans quand il est tombé raide mort, au beau milieu d'une aria d'Otello…

Sa réminiscence fut coupée par l'arrivée intempestive de l'agent Todd qui leur braqua son arme dessus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas l'assistant du médecin légiste ! Et on ne trouve pas de crabe à carapace molle à moins d'un millier de kilomètre !

Ducky s'excusa, embarrassé, auprès de son vieil ami qui se contenta de brandir sa plaque.

\- NCIS. On arrive de Washington pour nous charger de cette enquête.

Elle relâcha son arme, exaspérée. D'abord le FBI, puis le NCIS.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que le mort est un officier de la marine.

Todd ne laissa pas passer ça et sauta par-dessus l'argument de Gibbs :

\- Toute personne morte sur le Air Force One après un repas avec le président est de mon ressort !

Gibbs se releva et contourna le corps, pas plus déphasé.

\- Aucun souci, on peut partager notre juridiction. Vous pouvez vous joindre à mon équipe.

\- Votre équipe ? Depuis quand c'est vous en charge de l'enquête ?

Avec un long soupir, Gibbs se tourna vers la femme, exaspéré.

\- Avez-vous déjà travaillé sur une scène de crime, agent Todd ?

\- Je suis un agent des Services Secrets.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

La réponse de la femme voulait dire clairement : non, et le petit sourire de Gibbs, plus la façon dont il retourna auprès du corps, voulait dire ce que pensait le NCIS de cela.

\- Ne me rabaissez pas ainsi ! Je vous ai prouvé, en revenant dans l'avion, que j'en avais dans le pantalon ! J'ai gagné rudement ma place !

\- Vous n'avez pas une impression de vide ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans votre pantalon.

\- Oh, non. Comme certaines espèces de grenouille, je sais grossir là où il faut, quand il faut.

Et elle lui adressa un petit sourire voulant dire 'prends ça', et Gibbs esquissa un sourire acceptant qu'elle marquait un point à ce niveau.

Quand Tony débarqua, disant le pilote refusait de coopérer tant que les Services Secrets ne lui disaient pas qu'ils le pouvaient, le sourire de la femme s'agrandit.

\- Je pense que ça fait désormais que vous êtes _mon équipe._

Mais Gibbs était un vieux renard.

\- Non, cela veut juste dire que je vais devoir détourner Air Force One. Tony, escorte l'agent Todd dehors et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Et il se détourna, comme pour mettre à exécution son bluff.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Attendez !

Gibbs était au milieu de l'escalier quand elle céda enfin.

\- _Votre_ équipe. Mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas prendre de retard en vous descendant.

Ils avaient un accord qu'ils scellèrent d'une poignée de main.

Fornell revenait vers l'appareil à cet instant, mais Tony se fit un plaisir de lui annoncer un vol complet et lui fermer la porte au nez.

Comment doubler le FBI par le NCIS en trois leçons…

* * *

Gibbs était en communication avec son patron qui lui demandait s'il avait vraiment été nécessaire de claquer _littéralement_ , la porte au nez du FBI. Excuse de Gibbs : ils étaient plus nombreux. Son patron le lui accorda, ils étaient toujours plus nombreux au FBI. Parfois, il regrettait même que le gamin de Gibbs étudie le folklore à la fac. Il aurait fait un parfait agent.

Pour la coopération inter-agence, ils avaient les Services Secrets avec eux, de façon plus ou moins volontaire, mais un peu de renfort à l'atterrissage ne serait pas de refus.

Chose impossible, mais ils devaient garder le corps. Sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais le fin mot de l'histoire avant qu'il n'y ait une fuite dans le Washington Post.

\- Assurez-vous qu'ils n'aient pas le corps, alors. Cette fille s'opposera au FBI ?

« J'en sais rien, mais elle a des couilles. »

Le directeur eut un rire, puis fit un signe à Gibbs d'attendre.

\- Ton gosse est là. Dis-lui un mot, avant qu'Abby ne le kidnappe.

Et on permit à l'adolescent d'entrer dans le MTAC. Comme presque toujours, son fidèle katana était dans son dos.

« Konbanwa, Tôshirô. »

\- Konbanwa otôsan. C'est comment de voyager dans le Air Force One ?

Gibbs eut un petit rire.

« Agréable. Tony ou Ducky te rapportera des photos souvenirs. Tu veux un autographe des Services Secrets ? »

\- Non, c'est bon. Tu penses rentrer quand ?

Dans la transmission vidéo, Gibbs leva les mains pour dire son ignorance.

« Demain, comme dans deux trois jours. Je ferai au plus vite. Ducky va pas tarder à rentrer avec un corps. Si Abby est indisponible, alors, il pourra se charger de toi. »

\- Compris. Bonne enquête et bon voyage.

* * *

Todd était assise sur un fauteuil, regardant Ducky qui enfonçait quelque chose dans le corps de l'officier désormais en sous-vêtement sur la moquette de l'Air Force One.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas commencer l'autopsie.

\- Bonté, non… Je ne fais que prendre la température de son foie pour confirmer l'heure du décès.

Même quand Todd se leva pour lui dire l'heure à laquelle le médecin du président l'avait déclaré mort, Ducky continua ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne coûtait rien de revérifier. Malheureusement, Todd se mit dans les pattes de Tony qui lui demanda de se pousser qu'il puisse faire un croquis de la scène de crime.

\- Croquis ? Mais vous avez pris une dizaine de photos…

Tony la regarda avec un léger sourire, jeta un œil autour de lui, puis eut un air malicieux.

Il attrapa un magazine avec une jolie fille en bikini en couverture et le brandit devant l'agent.

\- Dîtes-moi ses mensurations.

La femme le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

\- Vous êtes pathétique.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Pouvez-vous me dire avec cette photo si elle fait 1m75 et du 85B ou 1m80 et 95D ?

Il lui offrit un sourire à la fois moqueur et supérieur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Pas à partir d'une photo. C'est pour ça qu'on fait des croquis. Donc, merci de faire de la place.

A cet instant, Ducky eut la réponse pour l'heure du décès : 19h15. Cela ne concordait pas du tout avec celle annoncée par le médecin du président.

\- On garde la tienne. Tony, assez de croquis, Todd va te montrer le plan de l'avion, annonça Gibbs.

\- Oh non !

Et la femme partit à la poursuite de Gibbs dans les couloirs.

Ducky se leva et alla rejoindre Tony.

\- Brillante analyse de la photo, Tony, mais…

Un œil au magazine entre les mains de Tony et Ducky lui dit :

\- 95D, ce ne peut être qu'un fantasme.

\- Tu crois ?

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs faisait le tour de l'avion, avec l'agent Todd sur les talons lui disant que les plans étaient top secret et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de les retrouver sur internet.

\- Allez, on voit déjà tout ça dans le film d'Harrisson Ford.

Non, la femme était têtue. Pour elle, ce film, c'était des spéculations d'Hollywood, pas la vérité.

\- Le NCIS n'a pas de fuite. Si ça arrive… vous pourrez descendre DiNozzo. Je demanderai même à Tôshirô de vous prêter son sabre dans ce but, s'il le faut.

\- Non, je pense que je suis destinée à vous descendre _vous_.

Mais qui était ce Tôshirô ?

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, allant jusqu'à la cache d'armes, au fait qu'elle avait laissé ensemble de possibles suspects et qu'il faudrait vérifier que celui qui aurait dû être à bord avait vraiment la grippe. Ils finirent par retrouver Ducky en train d'emballer le corps, qui expliqua son hypothèse sur les différences entre les heures de la mort. Le médecin du président était d'abord allé voir comment se portait le président, avant de constater le décès de l'officier. En se remémorant la scène, la femme dut avouer que c'était vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Le médecin avait été absent presque une heure.

\- Cela me rappelle une affaire à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une femme jalouse tua son mari un soir de Mardi Gras, juste sous l'horloge au coin de Basin Street…

\- Allez, doc, laisse-la respirer, elle a du travail à faire. Oh, et quand tu auras fini avec l'autopsie, tu pourras prendre en charge Tôshirô ? Le temps que je boucle l'affaire ?

\- Bien entendu ! Il est avec Abby en attendant ?

\- Oui. Il a déjà Hyôrinmaru avec lui.

\- Prévisible. Je vous raconterai le reste plus tard.

Gibbs s'éloigna avec Todd sur les talons.

\- Règle numéro trois. Ne croyez jamais ce qu'on vous dit. Vérifiez toujours.

\- Dois-je mettre ça dans mon petit manuel du parfait enquêteur ou le broder sur mon oreiller ?

Ils trouvèrent Tony dans le fauteuil du président.

Il allait finir au mauvais bout de Hyôrinmaru, mais cette fois, l'arme serait entre les mains de Gibbs.

* * *

Tôshirô était en route pour le NCIS, une migraine monstrueuse, Hyôrinmaru entre les jambes, heureux d'échapper à la fête monstrueuse à laquelle Abby l'avait _invité_. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : trouver la tranquillité de la morgue et le thé vert de Ducky.

Avec de la chance, il trouverait une fois encore son père endormi là-bas, attendant de nouveaux éléments pour l'enquête.

La gothique rangea la voiture dans le parking et s'extirpa de l'habitacle.

\- En route, Shiro-chan ! sourit-elle à l'albinos.

Tôshirô grinça des dents. Quand on lui disait ça, il mourrait d'envie de rectifier par Hitsugaya-Taisho, mais il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette manie.

\- Si tu as sommeil, n'oublie pas que j'ai un futon dans mon labo, pointa Abby quand on les laissa enfin entrer.

Devant l'ascenseur, ils se séparèrent. Tôshirô alla direct à la morgue et Abby à son labo.

La lumière tamisée dans la salle d'autopsie fit sourire maigrement l'albinos.

\- Konbanwa, sensei, salua Tôshirô.

\- Ah, Tôshirô. Je pense qu'au vu de l'heure, il serait plus approprié de dire Konnichiwa, mais je te salue toi aussi. Le thé est déjà en train de chauffer.

\- Yokatta, soupira le blandinet.

Il alla dans la salle derrière la morgue pour retrouver la théière sifflant doucement et l'arrêta, servant deux bonnes tasses de thé vert qu'il rapporta jusqu'à Ducky, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau pour boire la sienne. Il eut sourire en reconnaissant la silhouette de son père adoptif apparemment endormie sur la table d'autopsie voisine.

\- Je lui ai dit de rentrer, mais il ne m'écoute pas, soupira Ducky en continuant son examen du corps du marine.

\- C'est tout lui, sourit Tôshirô.

Il but une gorgée du liquide amer et se laissa aller en arrière en grognant.

C'était son refuge, ici. Il se sentait en paix, en compagnie des morts et dans la fraîcheur de la salle d'autopsie.

\- Sensei ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Est… est-ce normal que je me sente bien auprès des morts ?

Pendant un instant, Ducky resta silencieux, puis finit par dire :

\- Demande à Hyôrinmaru, je pense qu'il pourra te répondre.

Tôshirô regarda son arme qu'il avait posée contre le bureau, puis Ducky.

Oui, Tôshirô avait parfois l'impression que son arme lui parlait. Qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une simple impression ou une réalité. Au fond, il aimerait entendre Hyôrinmaru…

* * *

 _Une part somnolente de l'esprit de Tôshirô s'agita légèrement mais ne réagit pas._

 _Il n'était pas encore temps de s'éveiller de nouveau. Son maître n'était pas prêt._

* * *

Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, le gars était mort de cause _naturelle_.

Bien entendu, le FBI et les Services Secrets voulaient une copie des résultats pour vérifier.

\- J'apporte une offrande de paix.

Les agents regardèrent l'albinos qui venait d'arriver dans les bureaux, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs boissons.

\- Caf-Pow pour Abby !

\- T'es un amour Shiro-chan ! fit la gothique en embrassant l'adolescent sur la joue avant de prendre son soda, le faisant grimacer.

\- Earl Grey pour Sensei.

\- Je t'en remercie, sourit Ducky en le déchargeant.

\- Café noir pour tout le monde, sinon. Le thé vert est pour moi, par contre et le frappé pour Tony.

\- Pourquoi j'ai encore droit au café frappé ? soupira Tony.

\- D'après toi ?

Kate leva un sourcil perplexe et remercia l'adolescent qui lui tendit un café encore chaud, mais Fornell resta suspicieux.

\- T'es qui gamin ?

\- Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Otôsan, le tien.

\- Merci, Tôshirô. On fait l'échange.

Contre le café, Gibbs tendit l'immense katana ouvragé qui fit raidir les deux invités.

\- C'est son fils adoptif. Tôshirô a un permis de port d'arme l'autorisant à avoir ce katana et il cache son arme quand il est dans des lieux publics même s'il arrive que des idiots s'amusent à l'arrêter juste parce que sa tête ne leur revient pas, grommela Tony en regardant d'un œil noir son café frappé.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il est majeur ! s'indigna Fornell.

\- Fais toutes les enquêtes que tu veux. Cette arme reste avec Tôshirô. Merci encore pour le café, fils, sourit Gibbs.

Tôshirô hocha la tête.

\- Je ne t'attends ni pour midi, ni pour le dîner, je présume, devina l'albinos.

Gibbs eut un maigre sourire mais ne le contredit pas.

En grognant, Fornell s'en alla, alors que Tôshirô se casait dans un bureau vide pour boire son thé. Il masqua son sourire quand Fornell posa une question à Tony assez hilarante :

\- Comment vont vos fesses ?

\- Toujours en train de rebondir sur le périphérique, sourit DiNozzo.

Fornell quitta les bureaux sur ces entre faits. Kate jeta un regard curieux à Tôshirô mais fit mine de partir, avant que Gibbs ne l'amadoue avec un chewing-gum, lui demandant s'il pouvait l'accompagner au voyage retour du président.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Kate s'agita, hésitant apparemment.

\- Pleeease ? articula Gibbs.

\- Vous pouvez, finit-elle par dire. Mais pas votre Sig Sauer. Nous avons des règles. Pas d'armes sur l'Air Force One, sauf pour les Services Secrets. Et cela inclut les katanas.

\- C'est un nodachi, précisa Ducky. Et Gibbs ne séparerait pas son fils de cette arme.

Gibbs ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il retira son flingue, ôta le chargeur et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Je rentrerai certainement demain soir, Tôshirô.

\- Il sera avec moi en attendant, assura Ducky.

\- Iterashai, salua Tôshirô.

Gibbs enfilait une veste, tapota l'épaule de son fils en un au revoir et s'éloigna avec Kate.

\- Merci pour le café, sourit la femme avant de rattraper Gibbs.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps dans le bureau. Gibbs avait demandé à ce que les recherches soient poursuivies.

Et ça, ils le feraient.

Mais Abby pointa la chose la plus exceptionnelle qui soit.

\- Wouahe… Gibbs a dit « s'il te plaît » !

* * *

Tôshirô appréciait quand Abby cessait de déconner et bossait _enfin_ _**(Commentaire de la Bêta : Ah, elle fait pas toujours les 2 en même temps ?)**_. Là, c'était passionnant. Non pas que sa conversation en général ne le soit pas, mais elle était trop… _hyper_ pour lui.

\- Aaaah ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai tout testé ! _Tout_! Aucune explication !

\- Tu sais ce que dit Sensei ? fit Tôshirô de la table où il était assis derrière la scientifique à son ordinateur.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La nature est bien plus dangereuse que l'homme.

Abby s'immobilisa, pensive, avant d'avoir une épiphanie.

\- Ducky est un génie !

Et elle se remit au travail.

Tôshirô eut un sourire et recommença sa lecture.

* * *

Gibbs avait un pressentiment au creux de l'estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer, il s'en doutait.

Il continua de boire son café, fixant sans sourciller le bureau du président, mais surtout l'actuellporteur de la valise nucléaire.

\- Vous espérez le voir tomber raide ? demanda Kate.

Gibbs se tourna vers elle pour la voir en train de manger sa salade.

\- Je vois que tu te sens mieux.

\- Ce devait être passager. Tim était guéri hier.

Gibbs ne dit rien. Kate sentit la nécessité de préciser :

\- Tim est le Major Kerry.

\- Merci, j'avais deviné.

\- On a bu un verre hier. Je lui ai dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'on cesse de se voir. En fait, on n'aura pas été ensemble longtemps.

Le regard de Gibbs lui donnait envie de se justifier, de se défendre, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la poker face de l'homme.

\- Non mais c'est vrai. Quand on passe H-24 à bosser, comment peut-on rencontrer quelqu'un !?

\- A l'Eglise.

Et il lui sourit, tirant un air vexé à la femme. Il s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, satisfait.

\- Puisqu'on en est à parler de vie privée… ce… Tôshirô…

\- Fils adoptif. C'est plus que flagrant que je ne suis pas son père biologique.

Gibbs eut un soupir regarda devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, se rappelant de la forme mince et fragile du garçon dans son gigai, sur le canapé de Ducky, enroulé autour de l'immense katana.

\- Tôshirô est mon fils depuis trois ans. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il ne savait plus rien et ne parlait pas un traître mot d'anglais. Il ne connaissait que son nom et le nom de l'arme qu'il a toujours avec lui. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile et il est devenu un fils pour moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. On a essayé de retrouver sa famille, mais aucun résultat.

Il regarda Kate.

\- Satisfaite ?

La femme eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassée.

* * *

Abby piquait du nez. Entre sa nuit courte d'hier et son manque de caféine, elle avait un peu de mal à rester éveillée. Aussi, il fallut que Tôshirô la réveille pour lui dire qu'elle avait un résultat.

\- Merci.

Elle regarda l'écran et poussa un YES retentissant.

Un résultat positif ! Enfin !

\- Shiro-chan ! Mets sur l'ardoise de ton père un Caf-pow pour moi ! s'excita la demoiselle.

\- Hai… tant que ce n'est pas du saké.

Tôshirô s'arrêta dans l'ouverture de la porte, perplexe.

Pourquoi est-ce que songer au saké lui causait une telle exaspération ?

* * *

Gibbs était en communication avec le NCIS. Kerry était mort. Pas d'anévrisme, cette fois. Il avait eu droit à une plus forte dose.

\- Dose de quoi, Abby ?

Abby apparut à l'écran, Tôshirô dans un coin qui observait la laborantine.

« Du venin de serpent australien extrêmement toxique. Cette saloperie déconnecte le cerveau et fait coaguler le sang. Tu convulses et tu fais une attaque. »

« Presque impossible à détecter ! » renchérit Ducky.

« Abby l'aurait peut-être détecté si je ne l'avais pas interrompu pendant qu'elle analysait l'uniforme. » pointa DiNozzo.

\- Le venin est dans l'uniforme ?

« Oui, j'ai trouvé des traces de diméthylsulfoxude sur le col et les poignets. Je pense qu'on l'a mélangé au venin pour s'assurer que cela soit absorbé par la peau.»

« Brillant, » commenta amèrement Tôshirô.

« Le major Kerry était la cible, mais comme il avait la grippe, il n'a mis son uniforme qu'hier. »

Le point commun ? Même blanchisserie sur la 19ème. Mais l'affaire était à présent au FBI. Cela portait la marque d'Al Quaïda. Ils ne comprenaient pas le but, tout simplement.

Tôshirô redressa la tête de son livre et s'approcha de la caméra.

« Otôsan… Qu'est-ce qui est plus sensible sur le nouveau Air Force One, que sur l'ancien ? »

Gibbs papillonna des yeux et se redressa.

\- Tu devrais vraiment avoir une place de consultant !

Il retira son casque et fila hors de la salle de communication, descendant à toute vitesse les marches. Il interpella le nouveau porteur de la mallette.

\- Où avez-vous fait nettoyer votre uniforme ?

\- A la base de Quantico, monsieur.

Une chose en moins dont il fallait s'inquiéter.

Il choppa Kate dès qu'il l'aperçue venant vers lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas la coupable, mais il voulait quand même éliminer cette possibilité.

* * *

Ils auraient de la paperasse pour des semaines avec ce plan pour assassiner le président.

Gibbs écouta comme quoi Todd avait démissionné et son patron avait accepté puisqu'elle avait enfreint les règles avec sa relation avec le Major Kerry.

Une poignée de main plus tard et Gibbs quitta l'avion.

\- Non, ne me remerciez pas. C'est moi qui _vous_ remercie.

Et avec un grand sourire, il descendit jusqu'au plancher des vaches.

Il rattrapa en courant Kate déjà loin.

\- J'ai appris pour ta démission, agent Todd - Les nouvelles vont vite, nota-t-elle. Oui, j'ai démissionné, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- C'est exact. Laisse tomber ces conneries pour le NCIS. Je ne l'aurai jamais acceptée, cette démission.

Il passa sous la bande jaune qui signalait l'aéroport privé comme une scène de crime pour aller jusqu'à la route.

Kate le regarda un instant avant de lui crier :

\- Est-ce que c'est une offre d'emploi !?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, car Gibbs avait une belle rouquine qui l'attendait pour le récupérer.

* * *

\- Encore une fois, tous les honneurs sont pour les autres, nota Tôshirô en voyant le FBI et les Services Secrets à la télé répondant aux journalistes sur cette affaire.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance qu'ils aient les honneurs. L'important est que le travail soit bien fait, lui assura Gibbs en travaillant de nouveau sur le bois du navire. Comment s'est passée la fac aujourd'hui ?

Avec plaisir, Tôshirô lui raconta sa journée à la fac et ce qu'il avait vu de nouveau.

Une soirée commune pour l'agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs et l'ex-capitaine Shinigami Tôshirô Hitsugaya.


	2. Dernier Saut

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je vous remercie de votre patience, et merci aussi pour les fav/follow pour le premier chapitre. J'avais quelques doutes sur l'attrait de la série, mais ça fait plaisir à voir.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de Adminae, qui doit être partagé avec beaucoup d'entre vous : je n'ai pas de rythme. Pour la simple raison que quand j'essaye d'en tenir un, je le respecte dans un premier temps, puis je passe à l'ouest. J'ai pas mal d'avance sur la fic, donc, dans un premier temps, ça devrait aller vite, mais je veux pas vous faire de faux espoir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tôshirô releva la tête de ses notes de cours quand Tony se pointa dans l'entrée de la cave.

\- Vous ne fermez jamais la porte ?

\- Non, lui répondit Gibbs sans se détourner de son navire.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grommela Tôshirô, clairement agacé.

Tony soupira et descendit les marches pour rejoindre le duo père/fils.

\- On a un appel. De Quantico. Un marine est mort durant un exercice, annonça Tony.

\- Comment ?

\- Entraînement au saut de nuit. Le parachute du type ne s'est pas ouvert.

Il regarda l'armature en bois, sur laquelle travaillait Gibbs, avec perplexité.

\- C'est un navire ?

Gibbs arrêta son travail et Tôshirô leva la tête de sa lecture. Tous deux regardèrent Tony l'air de dire « duh ! », avant que le plus vieux reprenne son travail et demande des précisions :

\- Et pour le parachute ventral ?

\- Pas la moindre idée.

Le regard de Tony tomba sur le portable de Gibbs… prisonnier d'une gangue de glace.

\- Ah, je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à t'avoir sur ton portable…

Un regard au téléphone fixe, arraché du mur…

\- …ni sur ton fixe.

\- Pas de commentaire… grommela Gibbs.

Tony sentit l'air se refroidir. Depuis le temps, il savait que ça, ça arrivait, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, autour d'un Tôshirô agacé ou énervé. Qui sait, c'était peut-être le gamin qui avait congelé le téléphone.

\- Tu sais, Gibbs, mon père m'a offert une ponceuse électrique pour mon anniversaire… Je ne m'en sers pas vraiment, elle est à toi si tu veux.

\- Outre l'ampoule électrique et la prise à laquelle est branchée cette stupide télévision, vois-tu un câble électrique dans les environs ? Et le bruit de la ponceuse bannirait Tôshirô de l'atelier à chaque fois que je l'utiliserai, chose que je ne veux pas voir arriver.

Tony regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais ne vit en effet aucun câble.

\- Tu utilises des outils manuels, donc… commenta Tony en caressant le bois.

\- Otôsan utilise ses mains, rectifia Tôshirô avec les sourcils froncés. Allez-y, je range le matériel.

\- Merci, fils. Tu as appelé Ducky ?

\- Pas encore, apprit Tony.

Gibbs bougeait déjà vers la sortie et réclama le portable de Tony qui le lui lança.

\- Iterashai ! salua Tôshirô à l'adresse de son père en rangeant les outils.

\- Ittekimasu ! répondit Gibbs.

Tony regarda une dernière fois le téléphone dans la glace puis celui arraché, marmonna que Gibbs était bizarre, avant de filer à son tour sur les talons de son patron.

Resté seul, Tôshirô continua de ranger les outils de son père avant que le portable n'essaye faiblement de sonner. Le blandinet se raidit et regarda l'appareil comme si son existence même l'offenser.

Une couche de glace supplémentaire recouvrit l'objet et du givre se forma sur les murs de l'atelier.

Un souffle contrôlé s'échappa de la poitrine de l'albinos et il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés.

Était-ce à cause de ce don qu'il s'était retrouvé chez Gibbs, sans souvenir ?

* * *

Entre les hurlements de l'âme de la victime et l'adolescente en panique, Gibbs aurait bien voulu se taper la tête contre un arbre. La fille avait froid, alors il prit la veste de son soi-disant petit copain et la mit sur le dos de la blondinette, essayant de rester rassurant dans ses questions. Apparemment, le marine avait survécu à l'impact avec le toit du 4X4.

Ducky était déjà sur une échelle, examinant la scène de crime.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai été aussi haut, je suspendais une piñata pour l'anniversaire de mon neveu, commenta le légiste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Duck ?

Ducky sortit sa petite lampe torche et commença un premier examen.

\- Des abrasions.

Il leva la lumière vers le ciel, notant l'arbre à proximité.

\- Les branches ont dû ralentir quelque peu sa chute. Au vu de la coloration du cou, je pense qu'il s'est brisé la nuque. Pas étonnant, avec une chute aussi rapide, suivie d'une décélération toute aussi brutale.

Ils ignorèrent le commentaire de l'âme disant que c'était parfaitement ça.

\- Les témoins disent l'avoir entendu grogner après l'impact, pointa Gibbs.

\- Fort possible, je ne le saurai pas avant l'autopsie.

Quant à Gibbs, il examinait le parachute.

\- Plusieurs suspentes ont lâché. Assez pour que la voilure ne prenne plus assez l'air. On s'enroule et on tombe en chandelle.

Il éclaira les fils.

\- Sectionnés ? Non, usés. Bien assez pour ne plus supporter son poids. Et il a toujours son ventral…

L'âme leur dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi, justement ? songèrent Gibbs et Ducky.

Tony arriva à cet instant avec Kate dans un tailleur gris. Apparemment, la police n'avait pas voulu la laisser passer.

\- J'ai mon Sig Sauer et mon badge, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore fait ma photo, se justifia-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le cadavre empalé dans le toit du véhicule.

\- C'est sérieux ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'en ai bien peur, ma chère, soupira Ducky.

Gibbs donna des gants à Kate qui les enfila.

\- Ah oui, ta première scène de crime avec nous, Caitlin, nota Ducky.

\- Et Air Force One ?

\- Cela ne compte pas, tu étais dans les Services Secrets. Tony, prends une photo de groupe. Pour la postérité.

\- Oublie la postérité, Tony, demanda Gibbs.

Il tendit une boite à Kate en lui souriant :

\- Bienvenu au NCIS.

Elle plongea sa main dans la boite et en ressortit une rangers, pile à sa pointure.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ma pointure ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se retrouva avec une casquette du NCIS sur le crâne et l'ordre de mettre les chaussures, puisqu'on ne travaillait pas sur le terrain en talons hauts.

\- Tout dépend du job, commenta Tony.

\- Ton esprit passe rapidement du X au triple X, DiNozzo, commenta Kate en s'éloignant.

Tony ne s'en cacha pas, mais Gibbs lui rappela qu'il avait des photos à faire… et un interrogatoire à mener.

\- Ducky ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Pourquoi Gibbs arracherait son téléphone fixe et congèlerait son téléphone portable ?

\- Oh dear… réalisa Ducky en descendant de l'échelle. J'aurai dû réaliser qu'on était cette date.

L'expression de Tony voulait tout dire.

\- C'est un anniversaire de mariage, explicita le légiste au jeune homme.

\- Lequel **_? (bêta : alors ça, c'est LA question dans la vie de Gibbs : quel mariage ?!)_**

\- Le dernier, bien entendu. N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?

Ducky entra dans la voiture pour examiner les jambes du défunt, sachant pertinemment que l'âme de celui-ci les regardait faire, plus que perturbé.

Tony revint à l'assaut et passa la tête dans l'habitacle.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, Ducky.

\- Chaque année, pour leur anniversaire de mariage, l'ex-femme numéro trois se saoule et l'appelle. Avec _insistance_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… euh… ne change pas son numéro ?

\- Eh bien, Gibbs n'a pas voulu le faire, mais il y a deux ans, quand Tôshirô s'est retrouvé au bout d'une tirade de la saoularde, il a fait les démarches. Cela n'a pas servi à grand-chose. De toute façon, Gibbs et Tôshirô sont des personnes pleines de mystères. On a plus de questions à leur sujet que de réponses.

Ducky soupira et regarda le mort.

Il était temps de l'aider à reposer en paix.

En trouvant le pourquoi de sa mort.

* * *

DiNozzo arriva dans le labo d'Abby pour les voir, elle et Tôshirô, finissant d'installer une étrange photo pixélisée au mur.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à 'la fin d'un alcoolique' ? demanda Tony.

\- Eh bien, j'en ai fait un nouveau. L'Art ne reste pas figé, Tony. Ne, Shiro-chan ?

Tôshirô ne préféra pas répondre. Il recula pour avoir une meilleure vue du chef d'œuvre morbide et abstrait.

\- C'était ma favorite, soupira Tony. Enfin, c'est quoi celle-ci ?

\- _Automutilation causée par un coup de feu dans l'abdomen_ , répondit Tôshirô.

\- Je pense que c'est une vision d'avenir. Avec ma _colonne vertébrale éclatée à coup de fusil_ , j'ai comme un sentiment Chagallien qui monte en moi, annonça joyeusement la gothique.

Tôshirô roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Ah, la bande à Manson… comprit DiNozzo.

\- Yeah ! sourit Abby, totalement d'accord.

L'albinos ne chercha pas plus loin. Il préféra ne pas chercher à connaître les références. Pour sa santé mentale.

\- Tu as les résultats toxicologiques ? demanda Gibbs en entrant. Fils, t'es pas en cours ?

\- Annulé. Prof absent, répondit Tôshirô. Konnichiwa, Agent Todd.

\- Bonjour… Tôshirô, c'est ça ? salua Kate sur les traces de Gibbs.

Tôshirô approuva de la tête, mais demanda à être appelé Hitsugaya.

\- Tôshirô est un génie, le grand patron le déclare comme consultant dans les affaires, pointa Tony. D'autant plus qu'il est notre mascotte. Tu veux pas laisser tomber la fac pour bosser dans l'équipe ?

\- Non. Recommence à te comporter comme un gosse et j'exige de toi que tu retournes à mon nom de famille.

Au moins, c'était clair.

Abby attira l'attention de tout le monde en montrant les résultats toxicologiques.

\- Résultat positif pour le Percoset et la Vicodine. Doublez votre plaisir.

\- Doublez votre joie, renchérit DiNozzo, faisant sourire brièvement Abby.

\- A quel taux ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- 0,17. Légèrement défoncé. Comme un koala. Je pense qu'il en a consommé juste avant de sauter, répondit Abby.

\- Les marines qu'on a interrogés devaient savoir, soupira Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ? demanda Kate.

Tôshirô eut un reniflement narquois.

\- Semper Fi, répondit-il.

Kate le regarda, mais Abby renchérit avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu parles, t'es mort !

Gibbs se retourna et Abby s'excusa immédiatement.

\- Pour son ventral ? demanda l'ex-marine.

\- Il était ok. Il s'ouvrait parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas logique. L'âme du défunt avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, justement.

\- Il y serait parvenu si ses réflexes n'avaient pas été ralentis par les opioïdes, pointa Kate.

\- C'est un terme générique pour les drogues et les médicaments pouvant s'y associer, explicita Tôshirô à son père, avant de regarder Kate : Otôsan est un peu en retard **_(bêta : un peu, tu parles),_** évitez les mots trop modernes.

Gibbs jeta un regarda noir à Tôshirô qui leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Pas de regard noir à son fils, monsieur l'assassin de gnome de jardin ! gronda Abby.

Cela devait être une inside joke, parce que Gibbs grommela, et Tony et Tôshirô esquissèrent un sourire.

\- C'est bien, Kate ! approuva Abby en frappant son poing contre celui de la femme qui lui sourit.

Gibbs, lui, avait une autre cible, puisque son fils était protégé par Abby :

\- Tu es certain que tu étais un flic à Baltimore ? demanda-t-il à Tony.

Tony eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé de sa propre ignorance.

\- Bon alors, ce gars aurait été trop stone pour ouvrir son ventral, peut-être ? supposa Kate.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Avec l'adrénaline et le stress d'un ventral qui ne s'ouvre pas…répondit Abby.

\- S'il avait le réflexe de l'ouvrir, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ? pointa Tôshirô.

Il regarda l'heure sur l'ordinateur d'Abby.

\- J'ai un cours qui commence dans une heure. Je veux pouvoir y arriver à temps, j'y vais. A ce soir.

Et Tôshirô ramassa son katana sur la table à proximité du bureau d'Abby, avec son sac de cours et s'en alla.

* * *

Tôshirô ferma les yeux un instant, respirant profondément, avant de les rouvrir et de recommencer la prise de notes du cours magistral.

Il entendait _ces hurlements_.

Ces cris inhumains lui rappelant des masques osseux et lui donnant envie de brandir Hyôrinmaru.

Tôshirô sortit son portable et envoya rapidement un message à son père (il savait que Ducky lui avait fait parvenir un nouveau téléphone). Son message était simple.

 _Il entendait de nouveau les cris._

La réponse fut rapide et tout aussi simple.

Garder la tête froide et ne pas y faire attention.

Mais en plus, il y avait un horaire.

« Les funérailles de notre homme. Assure-toi qu'il rejoigne l'autre monde. »

Tôshirô regarda le message et ferma son portable, pensif.

Oui, quelque chose lui disait que c'était sa mission. Voilà pourquoi Gibbs lui envoyait toujours le message avec la date et l'heure de l'enterrement de la dernière victime de leur affaire.

Un autre message arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Trouver coupable. On va sauter. Tu veux voir le spectacle ? 19h00, ce soir. »

Tôshirô était tenté.

Très tenté.

Son pouce hésita sur les touches, puis avec un sourire, il donna son message :

« J'apporte le pop-corn. »

* * *

Faul n'y croyait pas à ce soi-disant entraînement du NCIS. Encore moins avec Tôshirô dans le tas. Il ne sauterait pas. Il était juste là pour le spectacle, même si l'idée était plaisante.

Dans l'avion, les marines demandèrent pourquoi ils étaient venus, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits de l'avion.

Tony s'y colla :

\- J'ai toujours voulu sauter ! Gibbs est venu pour se foutre de moi et donner un avant-goût au gosse avant qu'il ne s'engage dans deux ans ! Faut pas croire ! Ce gamin est le gosse le plus dangereux existant ! Donnez-lui un katana et il vous castre une mouche en un coup !

Tôshirô roula ses yeux dans ses orbites mais ne releva pas.

\- C'est dur à croire que Dave ait tué Thumper pour une stupide suspension de deux semaines, monsieur ! dit l'un des suspects.

\- Thumper lui en a fait baver, mais pas plus qu'à nous !

C'est là que Tony poussa une exclamation.

\- On se dégonfle, DiNozzo ?! demanda Gibbs.

Pour toute réponse, Tony montra le parachute ventral sale qu'il avait. Enfin, le numéro du moins. Le numéro 13.

\- Mon premier saut et c'est le numéro treize !

\- Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Thumper, pas vrai les gars ?! demanda Gibbs.

Les deux suspects se regardèrent sans rien dire.

\- Fais l'échange avec Tôshirô !

\- Je suis pas fou pour laisser ça entre les mains d'un gosse !

Tôshirô marmonna un baka bakashi pour tout commentaire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas superstitieux quand même ! demanda Gibbs aux marines.

\- No sir ! répondirent en cœur les deux marines.

\- Parfait ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas l'échange avec le colonel Brinkman !

\- C'est quoi le numéro de votre ventral ? demanda Tony.

Le colonel en question regarda son parachute et répondit :

\- Quatre !

\- C'est le chiffre représentatif de la mort en Asie ! ricana Tôshirô. On le prononce _shi_ en japonais, et c'est aussi la façon dont on prononce la mort ! Va dans un hôtel à Tokyo et cherche un quatrième étage, tu auras une sacrée surprise !

\- Merci Tôshirô… grommela Tony.

\- On est pas en Asie ! pointa Gibbs.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Quel est votre numéro, caporal Dafelmair ?!

Le dernier suspect annonça le chiffre huit.

\- Parfait ! Le chiffre huit porte chance en Chine !

Ce n'était pas le six ?

Peu importe, Tony avait déjà retiré son parachute et le tendait au marine.

Celui-ci hésita visiblement.

\- Il y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Aucun, monsieur.

Et l'échange eut lieu.

Juste à temps, la sonnerie leur annonça qu'il était temps de sauter. Tout le monde se leva et ils s'accrochèrent au filin au-dessus de leur tête. Gibbs, juste derrière le porteur du numéro treize, fit la causette.

\- Thumper vous en a fait baver, caporal Dafelmair ?

\- A tout le monde, monsieur !

\- Peut-être parce que vous étiez un dealer ?!

Dafelmair le regarda, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- C'est son ventral que vous portez. Celui que vous avez échangé quand il a atterri.

Le caporal regarda le parachute avant de détourner la tête prétextant de regarder vers la sortie. Tôshirô sourit. Il aurait vraiment dû prendre du pop-corn.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous racontez, monsieur !

\- Vous étiez le premier à terre ! accusa DiNozzo. Le premier à atteindre Thumper ! Ramsey aidait Brinkman à se dégager d'un arbre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent, Paul ?! demanda Brinkman.

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Cela ne prend pas plus d'une minute pour faire l'échange entre le parachute trafiqué et un bon ! insista Tony.

\- Le Corps des Marines vous avez donné une seconde chance ! Quand Thumper a découvert que vous souilliez l'uniforme en revendant de la drogue, il n'en a pas fait autant ! accusa Gibbs.

\- Je croyais que Ramsey était coupable ?! pointa quelqu'un.

\- Il l'est ! insista Dafelmair.

\- Prouvez-le ! rugit Tôshirô.

Et il fut éloquent sur la façon dont cela devait être prouvé. Il coupa la corde qui allait permettre au suspect de déclencher son parachute dorsal, provoquant l'indignation de celui-ci.

\- Non mais que fait ce gamin ?! Mon dorsal ne peut plus s'ouvrir ! Capitaine, c'est de la folie !

\- Il a son parachute de réserve ! pointa Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas un terme à cela, monsieur ! demanda Dafelmair au capitaine Faul.

Le capitaine et les autres marines ne dirent pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie leur annonce qu'il ne leur restait que trente secondes avant de sauter.

\- Un aveu et le nom de votre fournisseur vous permettront de faire un marché ! tenta DiNozzo.

Tôshirô sourit, devant la visible hésitation du suspect. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il allait mordre à l'hameçon.

\- Quel genre de marché ?!

Oui, ils avaient le coupable.

\- Lis-lui l'article 31, DiNozzo !

DiNozzo commençait tout juste à lui lire les droits que Brinkman passa tout le monde dans le rang, rugissant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un marché. Dans la mêlée, DiNozzo fut poussé dans le vide. Gibbs et Tôshirô se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture et eurent un soupir rassuré en voyant le parachute de l'agent s'ouvrir.

\- Saute, si tu en as envie, encouragea Gibbs.

Tôshirô ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bientôt, son parachute s'ouvrit dans le vide.

* * *

Les informations parlèrent de l'arrestation de l'assassin de Fuentes, alias Thumper, mais Tony se plaignit qu'ils n'étaient pas à la Une.

\- On aurait eu cette chance si tu t'étais brisé le cou, pointa Gibbs.

Tôshirô eut un reniflement sarcastique, assis sur le coin d'un des bureaux, attendant que son père finisse sa paperasse. Tony soupira et se prépara à partir, disant que ça avait été une longue journée.

\- Tu t'en vas bientôt ?

Gibbs huma pour toute réponse, sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Tony les salua et s'en alla. Père et fils échangèrent un sourire en voyant DiNozzo boiter quelque peu. Cela changea quand le téléphone portable de remplacement du père sonna. Gibbs ouvrit le clapet et nota l'identifiant inconnu. Avec un soupir, il se leva, le fourra dans un tiroir de son bureau et prit sa veste.

\- Une préférence pour ce soir ?

\- Le chinois à l'angle de la 21ème me paraît une bonne idée, proposa Tôshirô en enfilant son blouson léger.

Il mit son arme dans son dos et ils allèrent à l'ascenseur, laissant le portable sonner dans le vide derrière eux.

* * *

Pendant que son père bossait sur la cabane du gamin de Fuentes, Tôshirô se rendit au cimetière où l'homme était enterré. Comme il s'y attendait, l'âme du mort était là.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, lui dit Tôshirô.

L'âme se retourna, surprise.

\- _Tu me vois, gamin_ ?

Tôshirô hocha la tête, puis regarda le ciel en soupirant.

\- Le coupable a été arrêté. La vérité a éclaté. Ils peuvent aller de l'avant. Rester ici ne servira pas à grand-chose. Le Semper Fi n'est pas que pour les marines. C'est aussi pour leur famille. Shinpai shinaide kudasai. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

Fuentes eut l'air assez soulagé et une expression tranquille se forma sur son visage.

\- _Merci_.

Et il se changea en papillon noir qui s'envola vers le ciel.

Tôshirô regarda le papillon s'éloigner, se demandant pourquoi il avait une telle impression de familiarité, avant de revenir vers la tombe et joindre les mains en prière pour le défunt, après avoir placé de l'encens dessus qu'il fit brûler.

Il termina sa prière puis se détourna, s'éloignant des tombes de marines qui s'étalaient dans l'herbe.

Son père serait affamé après autant de travail. Bien heureusement, Tôshirô avait préparé bien assez de sushi avant de partir. Bien assez pour en partager avec les Fuentes. Il devrait juste rassurer le chauffeur de bus comme quoi il n'avait pas l'intention de l'agresser avec son katana.


	3. Seadog Malédiction

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre pour vous (avec deux trois galères de connexion, mais bon, ça arrive à tout le monde).**

 **Cette fois, afin de faire un chapitre de taille correct, j'ai lié deux épisodes ensemble et petite annonce : j'ai quasiment fini avec la saison 1 niveau écriture. La saison 2 sera sur la même fic, avant que j'en mette en ligne une nouvelle.**

 **Mais on en reparlera quand on y serra.**

 **Je remercie Ocean222 pour son commentaire enthousiaste (je ne répondrais pas à tes questions sans la présence de mon avocat) et Cas'linlinm que je rassure sur le fait que je vais continuer cette histoire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Sea Dog**

Gibbs fut accueilli à son retour de week-end par le bonjour des deux membres de son équipe. Il ignora la question de Kate pour savoir comment s'était passé son week-end et demanda directement sur quelle affaire ils allaient plancher cette fois.

Tony lui fit la liste d'incidents tout à fait classiques qui avait le don de l'irriter plus qu'autre chose.

Rien d'intéressant.

Surtout que s'ils n'avaient aucune affaire, ils devraient assister ce jour-là à une conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel à 9h30.

S'il devait y participer, il allait se tirer une balle dans le crâne et devrait demander par la suite à Tôshirô de s'assurer qu'il passe bien de l'autre côté.

Cette idée fit stopper le vieux marine. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait de Tôshirô s'il faisait ça ? Ducky en avait déjà bien assez sur les bras avec sa mère et quand bien même Tôshirô était indépendant, il n'était pas censé être majeur.

Gibbs grogna, priant pour qu'une affaire leur tombe sur le nez afin qu'il ne doive pas se tirer une balle.

Kate apporta un peu d'humour dans la conversation :

\- Attendez, ils vous entraînent à harceler sexuellement ?!

Le regard de Gibbs voulait dire ce qu'il pensait de la tentative de blague.

\- C'est de l'humour, Gibbs, ce n'est pas sérieux… enfin sauf pour Tony.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Kate, j'essayais de mettre ma ceinture de sécurité… grommela Tony.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. _Ta ceinture de sécurité_.

Le portable de Gibbs sonna.

Capitaine de la Navy mort sur une plage de la Virginie du Nord.

Gibbs était content que Tôshirô soit en cours. Il n'aurait pas supporté le soleil et la chaleur.

* * *

Tôshirô arriva au bureau et s'arrêta, écoutant les informations.

On parlait d'un commandant de la Navy trouvé pas loin de deux corps de possibles dealers. Le commandant Farell, un instigateur de l'association Urban Lights, un programme anti-drogue local pour du basket nocturne serait donc mêlé au trafic de drogue dans Norfolk. Les financeurs du programme étaient tellement choqués qu'ils le suspendaient jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Otôsan ?

Gibbs se tourna vers son fils, toujours assis sur le bureau le plus proche de la télévision.

\- C'est notre marine. Cette journaliste annonce des faits qui n'ont même pas encore été vérifiés, grommela le taciturne inspecteur. Tu veux venir avec moi, ce soir ?

\- Quoi faire ? s'enquit Tôshirô.

\- Rendre visite à des basketteurs.

* * *

Le terrain était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais ça n'empêchait pas deux jeunes blacks d'y jouer.

Gibbs tenta d'entrer sur le terrain, mais la grille était cadenassée.

Les deux jeunes cessèrent leur partie et vinrent les voir.

\- Vous êtes venu nous mettre dehors ?

\- Non, répondit Gibbs. Si c'était le cas, je serai pas venu avec mon gosse.

\- Vous restez un flic, quand même, non ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Les deux jeunes se rapprochèrent. Gibbs sentait le 'poulet' pour eux.

\- Pas simple à escalader, pointa Gibbs en observant le grillage.

\- Pas si tu sais comment sauter, pointa l'un des joueurs.

\- Exact.

Le trio leva la tête pour voir que Tôshirô, pendant la conversation, avait trouvé un moyen de se retrouver assis tout en haut du grillage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Gibbs joua un instant avec le cadenas.

\- Mon vieux veut enlever ce cadenas, répondit Tôshirô. Vous devriez pas avoir à sauter pour pouvoir jouer.

\- Exact. Tôshirô l'a fait, alors, je présume que vous aussi… et ça serait mieux aussi avec de la lumière.

Le sourire moqueur des deux jeunes disparut.

\- Répondez à une question. Donnez-moi la bonne réponse, et je vous promets que la lumière reviendra sur ce terrain.

Cela causa une dispute entre les deux jeunes au sujet de ce que faisait « Seadog ».

\- Mon père ne bosse pas pour les stups, vous savez ? lança Tôshirô, coupant leur dispute.

Les deux jeunes le fixèrent.

Gibbs en profita pour sauter par-dessus la grille et les rejoindre.

\- Mec, t'es trop vieux pour sauter aussi haut, lui dit l'un des jeunes, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Gibbs se contenta de sourire et leur demanda s'ils voulaient la question.

\- On connaît la question, mais vous n'allez pas aimer la réponse, répondit celui contre l'idée de parler.

\- Sauf si c'est la vérité, répondit paisiblement Gibbs.

\- Comment saurez-vous que c'est la vérité ? On peut mentir.

\- Je le saurai.

* * *

Seadog ne faisait pas de trafic de drogue.

Tôshirô était amusé d'avance par ce qui allait se passer. Il était assis à l'envers sur la chaise du bureau de Ducky, regardant les gros manitous de la cocaïne autour du corps couvert d'un drap blanc, en salle d'autopsie.

Quand Gibbs arriva, buvant encore son café, Tôshirô se redressa. Voyons comment ces hommes seraient cuisinés.

Les hommes sur le point de passer aux aveux étaient Frank Trujillo et Darryl Wilkins.

Gibbs les embarqua vers les placards et en ouvrit un, montrant un des corps déjà autopsiés. Darryl se contenta de mâcher son chewing-gum d'un air amusé, alors que Trujillo, dans son costard cravate, leva un sourcil pour toute réaction au regard que lui jeta son rival.

Après le second corps, Gibbs se tourna vers les trafiquants.

\- Serait-ce une lueur de reconnaissance que je vois ? Quelque chose me dit qu'ils travaillaient pour vous, dit-il à l'hispanique.

\- Cool, je peux me casser maintenant ? demanda Darryl en se marrant.

\- Pas si c'est vous qui les avez tués.

Là, ce fut l'autre qui eut un rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne de mon existence.

\- Usotsuki… grommela Tôshirô. Je dois bien être le seul avec les agents spéciaux à ne pas trouver cela drôle.

\- Exact.

Gibbs alla découvrir le corps de la victime, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas mort de façon naturelle ou au combat pour son pays. On réclama un avocat, mais l'argent contrefait fut pointé. Argent utilisé par les terroristes. Cela en faisait deux traîtres bossant pour les terroristes.

\- Tony, lis-leur leur droit et mets-les dans le premier avion pour Guantanamo.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de garder le silence, vous n'avez pas le droit à un avocat…

Gibbs bluffait, mais il avait la meilleure poker face qui soit. Il savait très bien qu'ils ignoraient qui avaient contrefait ces billets. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'envoyer ces deux-là à Guantanamo.

Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, le bluff marcha.

L'hispanique Trujillo voulait parler.

Parce que le secret d'un bon bluff, était justement de ne pas bluffer.

* * *

Tôshirô assistait aux aveux dans la salle d'autopsie.

Trujillo comparait son commerce à de la 'pêche', en disant que depuis quelques temps, la pêche était mauvaise, à cause de 'braconniers' dans ses eaux (ce à quoi Darryl répondit en lui demandant si l'océan lui appartenait). Les navires avaient désormais pour ordre de rester au port, jusqu'à la fin des hostilités. Mais les deux frères, qui avaient été autopsiés, avaient pris un des navires, dimanche soir, sans l'autorisation de leur boss… pour ne jamais revenir. Et pourtant, Darryl n'était pas le coupable, si on en croyait Trujillo.

\- Tôshirô, Tony… on a vraiment quelque chose de bon, là… ricana Gibbs. On a deux rivaux qui témoignent l'un pour l'autre !

Il y avait une possibilité qu'ils soient là pour autre chose. Trafic d'armes par exemple…

\- On vous laissera partir quand on aura le bateau, annonça Gibbs.

Darryl leur dit comment le retrouver :

Un localisateur GPS était installé dans tous les navires.

Ils retrouvèrent la _Eternidad_ à la Marina, avec juste assez de nettoyage pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

* * *

Tôshirô ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Kate débarquer avec l'agent Fornell.

\- Pas de commentaire et étudie, lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton incisif.

\- Je pense que je vais aller étudier… je sais pas… au parc, la température est douce.

\- C'est ça gamin, lui dit Fornell.

Tôshirô fronça les sourcils et ramassa ses affaires. Il croisa Fornell qui glissa subitement sur la moquette, finissant sur ses fesses, la semelle de ses chaussures recouverte de glace qui ne resta pas suffisamment longtemps pour prouver avoir existé.

L'albinos était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il tira son téléphone et appela son père une fois les portes refermées.

« Gibbs ? »

\- Otôsan ? On a le FBI qui vient mettre son nez dans l'affaire. La piste des faux billets est remontée jusqu'à eux.

Tôshirô entendit distinctement son père grogner.

\- Je serai dans le parc en train d'étudier.

* * *

Ichigo était curieux. **_(Bêta : hé, il est là aussi, le rouquin ? Cool)_**

Plus que curieux.

Perché sur le pylône électrique, il regarda l'homme se brancher au réseau et pianoter sur son ordinateur…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture arrive.

Là, le gars brandit son arme et commença à fusiller la voiture.

Ichigo allait intervenir quand la voiture s'arrêta et ouvrit le feu.

Bientôt, l'individu trouva la mort, mais son âme resta attachée à l'ordinateur et au pylône électrique.

Urg, un Jibakurei.

Ichigo tira la petite lame de Zangetsu et sauta de son perchoir.

Gibbs fut le premier sur la scène.

\- Je sais que vous avez une politique de non interférence, mais un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue.

\- _Oi, ossan, tu me vois_ ?

\- Oui.

Gibbs se pencha sur le C4 pour le déconnecter du téléphone alors que les autres agents se chargeaient du corps et surtout de l'ordinateur et du téléphone.

Ichigo purifia rapidement le Jibakurei et suivit Gibbs jusqu'à la voiture, qui laissa son équipe auprès de leur homme.

\- _Je n'avais strictement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, ossan. C'est quoi votre nom_ ?

\- Gibbs.

Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- _J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…_

Gibbs s'assit dans l'habitacle et fouilla la boite à gants.

\- Tu es en charge de la zone ? s'enquit l'agent spécial.

\- _Plus ou moins. Disons plus que je rends service. Je chassais un Hollow à proximité quand j'ai vu ce type._

\- Je vois. Et ton nom ?

\- _Kurosaki Ichigo._

\- Merci.

* * *

Kate s'était proposée de 'garder' Tôshirô pour la nuit, Gibbs voulant assister au retour de la lumière sur les terrains.

C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans son salon, buvant tranquillement un thé, dessinant dans son calepin, avec le garçon dormant dans sa chambre d'ami.

Elle avait déjà fait Gibbs dans l'après-midi, durant l'attente des infos pour les faux billets. A présent, elle s'attaquait au gamin. Elle était allée le chercher à son cours de kendo et avait trouvé quelque chose d'assez particulier dans la façon dont le blandinet portait kimono et hakama. Comme s'il était fait pour ces vêtements.

\- Suis-je mort ?

Kate sursauta et se retourna pour voir le sujet de son dessin juste derrière elle, un verre d'eau en main.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna la brune.

Pour toute réponse, Tôshirô montra son verre d'eau.

\- Tu dessines bien, Kate.

\- Merci. Pourquoi tu me demandais si tu étais mort ?

Tôshirô montra la façon dont elle avait dessiné le kimono.

\- Les seules personnes que l'on habille en mettant le côté droit, sur le côté gauche, ce sont les morts. Par contre, je peux pas nier que Hyôrinmaru est très bien détaillé.

\- C'est le nom de ton katana ?

\- Hm. _Cercle de glace._

\- Tu l'as choisi seul ce nom ?

\- Shiranai. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste malgré mon amnésie. Bonne nuit.

Il reparti dans la chambre avec le verre d'eau.

\- Désolée pour le kimono ! lui dit Kate.

Le geste de la main que fit le garçon lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Visualisant l'heure, la jeune femme se dit qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Elle ferma ses affaires, oubliant de faire la rectification.

* * *

 **La malédiction**

Tôshirô avait bien ri quand Abby lui avait rapporté le commentaire de Ducky.

 _Les morts étaient parfois largement plus compréhensibles que les vivants._

Après, avec la société actuelle, c'était malheureusement quelque chose de fréquent que les jeunes finissent par confondre le virtuel et la réalité.

Mais l'affaire du jour avait de quoi paraître surréelle.

\- O.T.E.V ? répéta Kate alors qu'ils attendaient dans le garage qu'Abby finisse d'ouvrir le tank.

\- Objet tombé en vol, explicita Tôshirô.

Kate le regarda comme s'il lui faisait une blague, mais le jeune se contenta de boire son thé en levant un sourcil.

\- Fini ! annonça la scientifique qui avait utilisé sa scie à métaux pour faire une ouverture dans le cercueil de métal.

Tôshirô reposa son verre et enfila des gants. Gibbs alla se mettre à une extrémité, Tony à une autre, pendant que Tôshirô se mettait au milieu.

\- A trois, on soulève.

Gibbs fit le décompte et le trio souleva la partie supérieure du tank avant de s'éloigner avec de la table, libérant le Marine momifié à l'intérieur.

\- Et un marine servi dans sa coquille et un ! déconna Abby en se frottant les mains d'excitation.

\- Abby… gronda gentiment Ducky.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la femme.

Ducky commença son analyse, disant que cela ressemblait de loin aux momies de l'Egypte ancienne, où on enterrait les morts avec leurs effets personnels qui les suivraient dans l'au-delà.

\- Afin qu'il puisse se faire un dix-huit trous, commenta Tony en photographiant les clubs de golf.

\- On trouve pas de terrain de golf dans l'autre monde, grommela Tôshirô.

\- Il ne porte pas de chaussures, notifia Kate.

Remarque intelligente de Tony :

\- Je retire les miennes quand je suis en avion.

Ils finirent par trouver la plaque. Ce n'était pas le même que sur le sac de golf.

\- Il a une alliance, pointa Tôshirô. On a une veuve.

\- Tu peux pas dire ça de façon encore _plus_ froide ? demanda Tony.

Ils avaient une identification et un numéro de série. Assez pour déjà en savoir plus sur leur victime et un début sur les circonstances.

\- On va pouvoir commencer à percer le secret de la malédiction de la momie ! annonça avec enthousiasme Abby.

Tout le monde soupira et regarda l'excentrique laborantine.

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

\- Une momie escroc ? Encore un de tes films, DiNozzo ? demanda Tôshirô en venant avec du ravitaillement. Déjà, déposer le thé à Ducky et le Caf-Pow à Abby.

Il donna les trois cafés restants aux agents et récupéra son sabre que lui tendit Gibbs, avant de s'asseoir à un bureau, buvant son thé vert.

\- Non, c'est notre homme. Il a déserté avec 1,2 millions de dollars, explicita Kate. Je l'ai vu dans ses états de service.

\- Impossible de prendre la fuite dans une nacelle. Avec le manque d'oxygène et la température, on peut comprendre qu'il n'ait pas survécu. De plus, rien ne disait où et quand il allait atterrir et si quelqu'un serait là pour lui ouvrir, nota le jeune. Et je présume que l'argent n'était pas avec lui.

\- En tout cas, Abby n'a pas encore débarqué en criant qu'elle a fait fortune, commenta avec humour Gibbs. Tony, puisque tu es un expert pour retrouver les noms, vois qui était l'agent du NCIS qui était en charge de l'affaire en 1994, et s'il est toujours parmi nous, je veux lui parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un expert. Et je fais quoi s'il n'est plus en service ?

\- DiNozzo, question stupide… soupira Tôshirô.

\- Kate, trouve-moi la veuve, demanda Gibbs. Je vais à la morgue.

Et il s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur.

\- Tu donnes toujours du vrai café à ton père ou il prend du déca de temps à autres ? demanda Kate.

\- Il prend son café tout aussi noir que mon thé est toujours aussi vert, répondit Tôshirô.

\- Avec tout le café qu'il prend, il devrait trembler.

\- Faut croire que pour toutes les règles, il y a des exceptions.

Gibbs ne s'attendait pas à revoir le rouquin de la dernière fois au port. Encore moins regardant le _Eisenhower_ revenir au port.

\- Gibbs, regarde-moi ce gars ! Il a des cheveux pires que fluo ! Il aime se faire remarquer ! se moqua Tony. Même notre albinos national est plus discret avec ses cheveux.

Gibbs allait lui demander comment il faisait pour voir le jeune homme quand celui-ci se tourna vers Tony, ses yeux couleur ambre emplis de furie contenue.

\- Ta mère t'a jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'insulter les gens, ossan ? J'vous jure, et on dit que les étrangers sont toujours les bienvenus aux US, rétorqua le roux avec son léger accent.

Gibbs jeta un œil aux vêtements du rouquin qui le regarda brièvement avant de rapporter son attention au navire. Pas de kimono noir ou d'épée. Il devait être dans un corps artificiel, comme Tôshirô.

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil aller s'installer sur un banc et avaler ce qui semblait être un bonbon vert. L'instant suivant, le shinigami ressortit du corps, et celui-ci resta toujours doté de vie, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise sur le siège. Le shinigami jeta un regard méfiant au corps, avant de marcher jusqu'à Gibbs.

\- _Comme on se retrouve, ossan. Je ferai attention, cette fois, si on vous attaque…_ fit le shinigami avec un sourire de coin.

Et il disparut de la vue de Gibbs pour apparaître sur la rambarde du navire, se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer en ce mois de novembre. Cela rappela Tôshirô à Ichigo.

C'était le capitaine le plus froid qui soit. Et depuis trois ans, c'était la période de l'année où sa sœur déprimait le plus.

\- Tony, vas-y, j'ai quelqu'un à interroger, demanda Gibbs.

Et Gibbs tourna les talons, tirant son carnet pour écrire un rapide message qu'il arracha, plia en deux, et donna au rouquin sur le banc qui le prit avec perplexité. Sans s'arrêter plus longtemps, Gibbs s'en alla.

Tôshirô se massa les tempes en regardant la fibre de couleur orange que venait de repêcher Abby sur l'uniforme du mort.

\- J'aurais dû mettre du Beethoven… commenta la gothique.

Tôshirô était tout à fait d'accord. Cela aurait aidé sa migraine.

\- Ce n'est pas Beethoven ? demanda Gibbs en mettant les lunettes pour ultraviolets en rejoignant Abby.

\- Ce sont les _Newlydeads_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fibre orange ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on en trouve surtout sur le bas de la chemise de l'uniforme.

\- A l'emplacement des fractures.

Abby éteignit la lumière noire et retira ses lunettes.

\- Tu es allé voir Ducky avant de monter ? accusa-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que c'était une priorité ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Une femme aime passer en premier. Viens Shiro-chan.

Ils passèrent dans la partie avant du labo, avec un zoom sur les trouvailles d'Abby.

\- Synthétique ou naturelle, en tout cas ce sont des fibres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'orange dans la Navy ?

Gibbs réfléchit un instant.

\- Les gilets de sauvetage.

\- Les chaussures ont été retrouvées dans la salle avec les gilets de sauvetage.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y soit trouvé. Tôshirô, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tôshirô chassa de la main l'inquiétude de Gibbs. L'agent se tourna vers les empreintes, mais Abby n'avait pas encore identifié tous les jeux.

\- Tôshirô… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Le jeune soupira et leva un regard vitreux sur Gibbs.

\- La couleur orange…. Elle… elle me rappelle quelque chose. J'essaye de savoir quoi, mais je n'arrive pas à tirer l'information de mon cerveau.

\- Vas-y doucement, conseilla Abby.

\- Depuis trois ans, si ce n'est plus, je me balade avec une plage blanche à la place de mes souvenirs, excuse-moi de vouloir savoir qui je suis ! s'emporta le blandinet.

\- On se calme, exigea immédiatement Gibbs.

L'agent Owens de Pearl Harbour regarda avec perplexité l'albinos même pas majeur aller jusqu'au bureau de Gibbs, endormi. Il resta un instant à le fixer, puis soupira et posa un café tout juste acheté au Starbucks du coin sur le bureau de l'agent. Il contourna le bureau et s'accroupit pour regarder dessous.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda Owens en détournant complètement son attention de l'ordinateur.

\- Oui. Mon sac et mon arme, répondit Tôshirô, pas même surpris.

Et il tira de sous le bureau son katana et un sac de sport, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'agent.

\- Tu vas à l'entraînement ce soir ? grommela Gibbs dans son demi-sommeil.

\- Oui, otôsan.

\- Fais attention avec Hyôrinmaru…

\- Je t'attends pour dîner ?

\- On verra…

Gibbs se redressa sur son siège et se frotta le visage. Tôshirô lui tendit le café avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci fils. J'essaierai de venir te voir.

Tôshirô passa son arme dans un grand étui en plastique pour la dissimuler, avant de se l'accrocher dans le dos et de quitter les bureaux.

Gibbs stoppa à la morgue pour voir Ducky et leur invité Shinigami déjà là.

\- Ta charge ? demanda Ducky.

\- Chez des camarades de fac, répondit Gibbs. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter.

Gibbs tendit la main au Shinigami.

\- Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Bienvenu au NCIS.

\- _Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitut Shinigami et étudiant en Littérature anglaise. Mallard-sensei s'est déjà présenté_.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- _C'est peu courant de rencontrer des gens qui connaissent des shinigamis et savent ce que c'est,_ pointa Ichigo en croisant les bras dans son kimono. _Je me souviens encore de mon scepticisme quand j'ai été confronté à ça, il y a six ans. J'ai balancé une table basse sur la shinigami qui m'en a parlé._

\- On sait quel est votre rôle et depuis le temps, nous sommes plus qu'habitués aux esprits, fit Ducky. Si je peux me permettre deux petites questions…

\- _Je vous en prie_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un substitut shinigami ?

Ichigo se frotta le crâne en soupirant.

 _\- Tous les shinigamis passent par le même parcours. Ce sont des morts qui ont étudié dans l'école spéciale de formation, avant d'intégrer une des divisions de la Garde Royale de la Soul Society. J'étais vivant à la base quand j'ai eu mes dons de Shinigami. Je suis mort par la suite, mais j'ai conservé mon corps humain, ma vie humaine. Un jour, il finira par me lâcher et à ce moment-là, je deviendrai vraiment un shinigami à plein temps… bien que je pense que le Seireitei ne saura pas quoi faire de moi à cet instant._

\- Comme un humain peut acquérir des pouvoirs de Shinigami ?

\- _En s'adressant à un scientifique fou et son assistant armé d'une hache. Longue histoire. La génétique y est pour quelque chose aussi. Mon abruti de vieux en était un. Encore plus longue histoire._

\- Je vois… fit Ducky en absorbant l'information. Cela enchaîne parfaitement avec ma seconde question… nous avons rencontré, il y a trois ans, un de vos confrères. Un homme d'apparence assez âgée… quarante ans, aux cheveux noirs. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que vous aviez le même faciès.

\- _Et_ ? demanda Ichigo.

\- Cet homme nous a demandé un service, sans laisser de nom et avec derrière, des raisons certes un peu bizarres, mais compréhensibles. Pas que je veuille me décharger de ce service, je suis simplement inquiet et avide de nouvelles sur l'avancement de la situation, pointa Gibbs.

Ichigo resta un instant muet, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Je présume que si vous n'êtes pas plus direct sur le pourquoi du comment, c'est qu'on vous a dit que l'affaire était sensible, c'est ça_ ?

\- Exact, confirma Ducky.

\- _J'ai l'habitude. La première personne qui m'a permis de devenir un shinigami aurait dû être condamnée à mort pour avoir commis ce tabou. De plus, je fais partie d'un groupe assez restreint qui aurait dû être exterminé pour cause de hollowfication, chose absolument illégale. Je passe mon temps à mettre les pieds là où il ne faut pas_ **(Bêta : Faut voir le bon côté des choses, Ichi ; y aurait pas eu d'histoire sinon !).**

Ichigo fouilla son kimono et tira son téléphone portable. Il parcourut rapidement la liste des contacts et finit par afficher une photo qu'il montra au deux mortels.

\- _Est-ce que c'est cet homme qui est venu vous voir_ ?

\- C'est le même, confirma Gibbs.

\- _Kurosaki, né Shiba, Isshin. Plus ou moins shinigami déserteur. Sans ça, je serai pas là et je n'aurai pas de sœurs, mais l'histoire n'est pas là. Cet abruti, c'est mon vieux._

\- Ah, d'où la ressemblance, comprit Ducky.

\- _Et je sais à présent pourquoi il vous a demandé de faire attention_.

Il montra son badge de shinigami remplaçant à sa ceinture et tapota son oreille, faisant signe qu'on les écoutait peut-être.

\- _L'histoire est encore aussi fraîche que la neige_ qu'il _affectionne. Garder-le à couvert._

Ichigo alla vers le bureau de Ducky et nota rapidement son numéro de téléphone.

\- _Si les choses dégénèrent, appelez-moi. Si je le laisse tomber, trois femmes auront ma tête. Et après qu'on ait combattu ensemble, ça ne serait pas la chose à faire. Je vais y aller, j'ai des examens à réviser. Si vous avez des problèmes d'esprits ou de hollow, faîtes-moi signe._

Et il leur souhaita la bonne nuit avant de partir d'un shunpo.

Gibbs prit le numéro de téléphone et vit le message dessus en plus :

 _« Quand il y a eu l'incident qui a forcé Tôshirô à être caché chez vous, il venait de nous demander, à mon père et moi, si nous verrions un souci s'il avait une relation avec ma jeune sœur Karin. Mon père surtout, puisqu'il a été le capitaine de Tôshirô à une époque. »_

\- C'est une affaire très personnelle pour cette famille, nota Ducky.

\- Au moins on y voit plus clair sur ce qui est arrivé à Tôshirô.


	4. Sub Rosa

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous avec une arrivée que vous deviez attendre pour beaucoup : McGee ! Enfin !**

 **Je vous remercie d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous et je remercie tout particulièrement FreyaSkuldAnastasia pour son compliment qui me va droit au coeur.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

\- Stan ?

Tôshirô leva le nez de son livre et prit un air pensif.

\- Mouais, rapidement. Il m'a pas marqué plus que ça.

Et il replongea dans ses notes, laissant DiNozzo perplexe.

\- Stanley a travaillé cinq ans avec ton père et ça ne t'a pas marqué ?

Tôshirô soupira et releva le nez de nouveau, un air plus qu'agacé sur le visage.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été adopté il y a trois ans. Je te connais bien plus toi, que lui, DiNozzo, siffla le garçon.

Le téléphone sonna, et en grognant, Tony alla décrocher. Vu ce qu'il entendait, il posa directement son sac sur le bureau et commença à prendre des notes.

\- La meilleure chose à faire, dans l'immédiat, c'est rien du tout, Agent McGee. Contentez-vous de sécuriser le périmètre.

Kate regarda l'échange avec un sourcil levé, jusqu'à ce que Tony raccroche.

\- L'agent à Norfolk semble être inexpérimenté, grommela l'homme.

Kate se leva en soupirant et hissa son sac sur son bureau.

\- T'as une sale tête, pointa Tony, charitable.

\- Tout dans la délicatesse, DiNozzo, commenta avec amusement Tôshirô.

\- Exact. Les femmes _adorent_ qu'on leur dise ça, renchérit Kate.

\- Dans tous les cas, si tu couves quelque chose, reste loin de moi dans le van, exigea Tony.

\- Tu as si peur de t'enrhumer ?

\- Tu veux en parler au médecin ?

\- Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, pointa avec amusement Tôshirô.

Gibbs arriva à cet instant.

\- Si on a une affaire, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à partir, annonça le patron.

Kate fit une dernière fois le tour de ses affaires, et ramassa son sac, disant que Ducky et Jackson étaient déjà en route. Sauf qu'en passant devant le bureau de Gibbs, le café posé innocemment sur le bord de la table fut renversé… et finit sa vie sur la moquette.

Le silence tomba sur le bureau, alors que Gibbs regardait Kate essayer de nettoyer les dégâts et dire qu'elle allait en racheter un.

Tôshirô eut une grimace.

Son père sans son café du matin, ce n'était pas une belle vue.

Il ramassa son propre sac, fourra son livre dedans et partit à la poursuite de son père en route pour le camion.

\- Je n'ai jamais expérimenté Gibbs sans son café du matin… mais si j'en juge la réaction de Tôshirô, on va devoir avancer à l'aveuglette et être très prudents… souffla Tony en se mettant en marche.

* * *

Tôshirô avait la capuche de son sweet sur le crâne, regardant les dégâts, à côté de Tony. Un corps dans un baril corrosif sur une base navale, et un bleu qui avait dû garder le périmètre en les attendant.

L'affaire promettait d'être intéressante. Surtout que son père n'avait pas son café du matin.

\- On a combien de chance de rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, Tôshirô ? demanda Tony.

\- Cinq.

\- Cinq chances sur dix ? J'imaginais pire…

\- Sur mille.

Tony blanchit.

Tôshirô lui tapota l'épaule avant de se rapprocher de son père et du légiste.

\- Je viendrais à ton enterrement. Par contre, ce McGee risque de pas tarder à gerber si j'en crois son teint vert, lança Tôshirô par-dessus son épaule.

Tony se chargea de se sauver en entraînant l'agent de Norfolk, le dénommé McGee, un peu plus loin, pour faire des sketchs.

Sur l'arrière du camion se chargeant de l'acheminement des produits dangereux, Tôshirô observa le cadavre, pas du tout incommodé par l'odeur ou la vue.

\- On a des restes d'uniforme, pointa le blandinet.

\- Exact, il était donc dans l'armée, approuva Ducky en soulevant avec une pince à épiler les morceaux d'uniforme encore intacts. Dans son état, avoir une empreinte digitale ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai noté une décoloration sur son bras…

Il mit la loupe sur ledit bras, montrant une zone très blanche.

\- Tâche de naissance ? supposa Kate qui prenait les photos.

\- Possible. Abby et l'autopsie pourront en dire plus.

\- Le serveur est saturé. Il nous faudra deux jours pour avoir les résultats, pointa Gibbs. On y va, Tôshirô.

Le jeune homme sauta à terre et suivit son père hors de la scène de crime. Passant sous la bande jaune, ils se rapprochèrent de leur bagage, sur lesquels McGee s'éventait. Sans la moindre délicatesse ou parole, Gibbs retira de sous les fesses de l'agent ses propres affaires et continua de s'éloigner, attendant suffisamment longtemps Tôshirô pour qu'il arrange son nodachi avec son sac à dos.

\- J'avais entendu des rumeurs au sujet de l'agent Gibbs… fit McGee à Tony qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Et seulement la moitié doit être vraie… le tout est de savoir laquelle. _Surtout_ quand Tôshirô est impliqué.

\- Pardon ?

Tony pointa la forme de l'albinos caché sous sa capuche à McGee.

\- Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Le fils adoptif de Gibbs. Méfie-toi autant du gamin que du père. Gibbs peut te flinguer, mais je peux t'assurer que le katana du gosse est loin d'être un jouet et qu'il sait parfaitement s'en servir.

* * *

Ils avaient un sous-marinier mort, mais sur tous les officiers dépendant de cette base, même ceux partis sur le _Philadelphie_ , il n'en manquait aucun.

\- Otôsan, fit Tôshirô en retirant sa capuche, commençant à crever de chaud.

\- Nani ? demanda Gibbs à son fils.

\- Je dirais qu'on a un imposteur.

\- J'étais venu à la même conclusion. On a mis ce corps dans ce tonneau pour s'assurer qu'on ne puisse pas l'identifier.

Ils devaient aller voir le supérieur de la base.

Le commandant Veitch était, d'après McGee, un homme infect…

Cela fit rire Tôshirô. Son père pouvait l'être tout autant.

Quand ils expliquèrent l'affaire au commandant, celui-ci n'y crut pas.

\- Humour me, se contenta de dire Gibbs. Ce doit être quelqu'un de nouveau.

Veitch resta sceptique mais accepta de se prêter au jeu.

Il renforcerait la sécurité sur les quais et ferait revérifier les états de services et l'identité des nouveaux.

Pour le _Philadelphie_ , c'était plus compliqué puisqu'il était en pleine manœuvre pour l'OTAN.

Si on ne pouvait pas le rappeler, Gibbs voulait y être déposé avec Kate.

Le commandant opposa un veto pour Kate.

Tôshirô attendait hors du bureau quand Kate sortit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On me refuse sur le sous-marin, déclara la femme.

\- Otôsan ne laissera pas faire. Même s'il doit t'en vouloir un peu pour son café de ce matin.

Kate eut une moue disant qu'elle n'y croyait guère.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Tôshirô brandit dix dollars et Kate suivit.

Bientôt, Gibbs ressortit et Kate fut sur lui, se plaignant qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'époque victorienne avec les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre. Qu'elle serait plus adaptée que Tony dans cette situation et tout et tout.

A cela, Gibbs lui demanda si elle était claustrophobe.

\- Non… J'y vais ?

Gibbs s'éloignait déjà.

Tony vint la rejoindre avec Tôshirô.

\- N'oublie pas ton rasoir, conseilla Tony.

Kate lui tira la langue alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Kate … fit Tôshirô.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Merci pour la monnaie, je m'assurerai que mon père ait du café avant de partir.

Et Tôshirô empocha ses gains.

* * *

\- Reçu ! annonça Tony au téléphone quand Abby faxa la reconstitution de leur homme.

« Tu te sens pas trop seul, trésor ? » demanda Abby à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh non, j'ai l'agent McGee avec moi. Dis-lui bonjour !

« Hello McGee ! Ça bout pas trop sous votre cafetière ? »

\- Euuh…

Clac !

\- J'oubliais que je dois aussi faire du gardiennage d'enfant…grinça Tony suite à la claque.

Clac !

Tony se frotta le crâne.

« Ohayô Shiro-chan ! O Genki desu ka !? »

\- Genki, arigatou, grommela Tôshirô. On doit te laisser. C'est moi qui fais le gardiennage d'enfant et le gosse en question a du boulot.

« A plus tard ! »

Et Tôshirô raccrocha, foudroyant du regard Tony qui eut un sourire nerveux et récupéra la photo pour l'observer attentivement.

\- A quoi elle ressemble ? demanda McGee.

\- Qui ?

\- Abby. Elle a l'air mignonne d'après la voix.

\- Pas ton type.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Tony soupira.

\- As-tu l'idée de te faire tatouer le derrière, McGee ?

McGee eut l'air perplexe.

\- Pas que je sache…

\- Alors, il vaut mieux ne pas reparler de Abby. Fais passer des copies dans la base pour voir si quelqu'un reconnaît ce gars.

McGee ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant Tony souriant comme un chat derrière.

Clac !

\- Tu devais pas étudier, Tôshirô ?

Clac !

\- J'ai compris, je vais l'aider, _Hitsugaya_.

* * *

\- Il nous accompagne ? s'étonna McGee en voyant Tôshirô retirer sa ceinture alors qu'ils approchaient la maison du suspect.

\- Yep. Tôshirô… a un bon flair, dirons-nous. Mais c'est la version officielle, sourit Tony. Tôshirô… c'est parti pour ton tour de passe-passe.

Tôshirô eut un reniflement narquois.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture. Les agents spéciaux rasèrent le sol, une main sur leur flingue, et Tôshirô conserva une main sur Hyôrinmaru.

Ils s'arrêtèrent assez proche de la maison, mais toujours à couvert.

\- A toi de jouer, souffla Tony au garçon.

Tôshirô ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, avant de les rouvrir, visualisant partout autour de lui comme des rubans d'énergie blancs partant dans toute les directions. Deux le reliaient à Tony et McGee.

Mais aucun ne venait de la maison.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et les rouvrit. Les rubans n'étaient plus là. Bien entendu, aucun des deux agents ne les avaient vus.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. C'est vide, confirma Tôshirô.

Tony hocha la tête et se relaxa.

\- Pour fouiller, il faudra un mandat de perquisition d'un juge local… pointa McGee.

\- Ou jouer au foot, proposa Tony.

Tony s'éloigna, regarda un peu partout pour chercher une fenêtre ouverte, avant de s'arrêter sur une pierre qu'il ramassa.

\- Ecarte-toi, conseilla Tôshirô à McGee.

Et Tony fit son cirque, criant comme un malade, se croyant en plein sport, avant de jeter sa pierre dans le carreau de la porte d'entrée. Tôshirô s'esquiva au dernier moment pour ne pas être blessé.

\- Et il marque le score encore une fois ! sourit Tony.

\- S'il est innocent, tu devras lui repayer le carreau, pointa Tôshirô.

Le trio entra dans le logement, fouillant partout. Mais outre de la publicité, une cuisine qui avait dû être peu utilisée, il n'y avait rien. Pas de télévision, et pas de téléphone. Jusqu'à ce que Tony remarque un câble bleu sur un mur.

McGee alla voir de plus près.

\- C'est une ligne ADSL, reconnu-t-il.

Il suivit le câble des yeux et nota sa disparition derrière la bibliothèque.

Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque qu'ils déplacèrent et dévoilèrent ainsi une porte.

\- Tôshirô… à trois, tu ouvres la porte.

Tôshirô se mit contre le mur, la main sur la poignée et attendit le signal pour la tourner. Elle ne marcha pas. Il recula et tira son katana. Levant l'arme au-dessus de la tête, il respira profondément et détruisit en un coup la porte, revenant rapidement en garde. Une chambre s'ouvrait devant eux. McGee trouva rapidement la lumière et tout le monde se redressa. Pas d'âme qui vive, certes, mais les affiches aux murs disaient ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Un extrémiste dans la protection de l'environnement et des baleines, disant à quel point les sous-marins étaient mauvais pour ces bêtes.

\- Regardez…

Tôshirô pointa de son katana des produits sur un plan de travail, à proximité d'un ordinateur dont l'écran de veille répétait en boucle la scène d'une baleine détruisant un sous-marin.

Tony se rapprocha et grimaça. Les étiquettes orange des produits voulaient tout dire.

McGee se mit immédiatement à l'ordinateur, gants en mains, et pirata rapidement le système.

\- J'ai un master en informatique de la police scientifique au MIT, pointa McGee quand Tony lui demanda s'il avait pris des cours d'informatique. Définitivement un éco-terroriste cherchant à venger les baleines.

\- On aurait pu le déduire des posters, commenta Tôshirô.

\- T'es encore plus grognon que d'habitude, constata Tony.

\- J'ai pas eu mon thé.

\- Ah, ça c'est mauvais, nota McGee quand il ouvrit un fichier qui fit apparaître un génome.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Tony.

Tôshirô vint voir par-dessus l'autre épaule de McGee.

\- Isopropane méthyfluorphosphoranyl. (Bêta : A tes souhaits !)

…

\- J'ai aussi une licence en biologie à l'université de Hopkins. Et toi ?

Tony ne savait plus quoi dire outre 'Education Physique à l'Ohio'.

\- Et toi, t'as l'air assez brillant pour ne plus être en collège. Déjà en lycée ?

Tôshirô secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Dernière année de licence en histoire, spécialité folklore, et champion national de kendo, et autre pratique du kenjutsu. Mais même avec ça, ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Peux-tu dire en des termes communs ce qu'est cette substance ?

\- Gaz sarin, explicita McGee.

Whouawe, Tôshirô, déjà en dernière année de licence ?

\- Il veut l'introduire dans l'air conditionné d'un sous-marin. Comment, ça ce n'est pas dit.

Tony regarda partout et alla trouver un petit appareil de métal qu'il tourna entre ses doigts.

\- Un diffuseur ? C'est tout petit, nota Tôshirô.

\- Certainement un prototype, commenta McGee.

\- Mais si on le remplit de gaz sarin et qu'on le diffuse dans l'air conditionné… demanda Tony.

\- Tout l'équipage est mort.

* * *

Abby avait trouvé un nom.

C'était à Gibbs et Kate de faire le nécessaire à présent.

L'homme était l'officier Drew.

Ils arrivèrent trop tard, l'homme s'était déjà suicidé dans sa couchette en s'étouffant dans un sac plastique.

Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas le diffuseur. Petit comme c'était, ça pouvait être partout. Par précaution, ils garderaient l'air conditionné fermé.

Mais Abby n'avait pas encore fini son boulot. On lui présenta le diffuseur et elle l'examina, tout en interrogeant Tony sur McGee (« c'est un newbie »).

\- Il est bi.

\- Je pense pas, répondit Tony.

\- Je parlais du diffuseur, Tony. Il a un déclencheur métallique compliqué. Attention, je pourrais aller demander à Tôshirô de te foutre une claque pour le boss.

Abby expliqua que ce diffuseur pouvait s'ouvrir soit par le chaud, soit par le froid. Et leur joujou ci-présent réagissait au froid. Sous les cinq degrés, le diffuseur s'ouvrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce diffuseur ?

\- Du gaz sarin.

\- Méchant… sourit Abby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'assez froid dans un sous-marin.

\- Frigo, congélateur, air conditionné… est-ce que l'agent McGee est mignon ?

\- Tu trouves les gars sans tatouage mignon ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis pas si snob ! Mets quatre ans de plus à Shiro-chan, et je serais sortie avec lui, même sans savoir pour son tatouage sur la poitrine.

\- Il a un tatouage ?

\- Il l'a toujours eu. Il l'avait déjà, quand Gibbs l'a adopté.

Tony haussa les sourcils.

* * *

\- Comment peux-tu boire du café quand il fait quarante degrés ? demanda Kate.

\- Ça m'aide à réfléchir, répondit Gibbs en continuant à faire les cents pas en buvant son café, même s'il était désormais en chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Drew, ou plutôt Travis, n'a pas diffusé le gaz.

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il était soit surveillé ou alors en poste jusqu'à la fermeture de l'air conditionné.

Cela n'apaisa pas Gibbs.

\- Quel était son plan de secours ? Il devait en avoir un…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si certain ?

\- Ce dingue savait qu'il allait mourir s'il relâchait le gaz sarin. Pourquoi se tuer avant de l'avoir fait ?

\- Parce qu'il savait qu'on était après lui ? Comme tu l'as dit, il était fou.

C'est là qu'un officier débarqua avec un gros plateau contenant tout plein de bol de glace. Il restait apparemment 150 litres encore à écouler.

\- Je ne comprends pas, sourit Kate alors que Gibbs se servait un bol de glace saveur pécan.

\- Ils ont dû faire de la place dans le congélo, pour le corps.

\- Je vois… grimaça Kate.

\- C'est le seul endroit où l'on peut le conserver, m'dame. C'est la procédure, expliqua l'officier.

Et il s'en alla.

Pourtant… il laissa derrière lui la réponse au mystère.

\- Tout le monde sur un sous-marin sait ça !

Gibbs se leva d'un bond.

Le suicide n'était pas son échec. _C'était son plan de secours_. Il s'était piégé lui-même !

Gibbs, suivi de Kate, arriva au congélateur et ils trouvèrent le corps dans le sac noir prévu à cet effet. En l'ouvrant, ils réalisèrent que le ventre du cadavre avait gonflé. Le gaz allait s'échapper d'un moment à l'autre. Gibbs hissa le cadavre dans son sac sur son épaule et se précipita vers la salle aux torpilles. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de se débarrasser du gaz à temps.

Ils mirent le corps dans l'un des lances torpilles et le refermèrent, alors que le pont leur donna l'autorisation de tirer. Ils refermèrent le hublot et on fit feu.

Le corps fut éjecté à l'océan atlantique.

Ils soufflèrent et remontèrent de la salle des torpilles.

\- Commandant, vous savez quel est le plus important à faire, à présent ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Remettre la glace dans le freezer, monsieur.


	5. Walking Dead

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bonne nouvelle pour vous : j'ai fini d'écrire la saison 1 (*hourra !*), donc, c'est déjà ça de gagner.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être au rendez-vous. Je vais être honnête, j'étais assez récalcitrante sur la qualité de la fic, mais savoir qu'il y a des gens au rendez-vous pour chaque chapitre, c'est un plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je remercie Mini-Yuya pour son commentaire, mais surtout, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tôshirô était dans les gradins, regardant Kate et Tony s'entraîner au tir, quelques temps après leur mission à Guantanamo.

Il sirota son thé vert, les regardant faire.

\- Tu penses à quoi, fils ? s'enquit Gibbs qui se tenait près de lui.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tôshirô ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ta glace ? tenta de deviner Gibbs.

Il n'y avait que ce sujet qui les rende tous les deux prudents.

Tôshirô serra nerveusement sa coupe de papier entre ses doigts, le regard au sol.

\- Avec Hyôrinmaru, je pense plus. Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves qui se ressemblent tous. Je suis en train de me battre contre ces créatures masquées. Je suis en kimono et hakama. Et quand je sors Hyôrinmaru, j'ai l'impression de dire quelque chose d'important, avant qu'il ne change d'apparence.

Tôshirô se massa le nez.

\- C'est juste stupide et impossible… et pourtant, ça m'est _familier_.

\- Tôshirô… quoi que ce soit, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. Tu es mon fils, peu importe qui tu étais. D'accord ?

Tôshirô hocha faiblement la tête.

L'ordre de cesser le feu raisonna.

\- Je reste ici, vas-y, souffla Tôshirô.

Tôshirô regarda son père se lever après un long moment d'hésitation, puis descendre sur le terrain. Avec un certain amusement, Tôshirô le regarda accrocher la casquette de Tony à la place de l'otage de la cible de papier, et le walkman de Kate mis dans la même situation. Pour réussir l'exercice, ils devraient ne pas toucher leur objet fétiche.

Vu la façon dont Kate et Tony murmuraient, ils étaient en train de comploter leur revanche. Tôshirô voudrait bien les y voir.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'Abby aurait une nouvelle casquette.

* * *

Exact, Abby avait une nouvelle casquette, ancienne propriété de DiNozzo, avec un impact de balle dedans.

Pas que Tony ait quoi que ce soit à redire avec Abby penchée par-dessus son épaule, lui faisant profiter de son parfum « poudre à fusil », tout en cherchant des infos sur un marine jouant les morts-vivants. Abby était là pour l'aider, car soi-disant les ordinateurs « reniflaient la peur », d'où l'échec persistant de Tony et le fait qu'elle prit la place de l'homme.

Petit souci dans le plan : Tony n'avait tout simplement pas une assez haute autorisation pour découvrir comment cet homme était mort.

Aussi, quand Gibbs revint avec Kate de la rencontre avec la veuve, Tony ne put que lui dire que « Secret Défense ».

Kate se moqua de lui en disant que pour avoir aussi peu de droit d'accès, il devait avoir tuer un copain de maternelle.

\- Très drôle, Kate. Non, ils ont simplement collé à mon nom les états de services d'un autre.

Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs reçoive un appel sur son portable. Il nota rapidement l'adresse et raccrocha.

\- C'était le supérieur de Perry et Kidwell. _On nous barre le passage_.

Il détestait ça.

Mais au moins, Tony pouvait se dire qu'il n'avait en effet tué _aucun_ camarade de son école maternelle. Ils allaient devoir le rencontrer en personne, le responsable de ce manque d'info.

\- Merci pour la nouvelle casquette ! remercia Tony à Kate en emboîtant le pas à Gibbs.

\- De rien, soupira Kate en passant près de sa poubelle.

Elle y jeta son walkman endommagé.

Dommage que son assurance ne couvre pas ce genre d'incident.

* * *

On était en train de se moquer de lui.

Le soi-disant supérieur des deux marines dans la mission top secrète était en fait un imposteur qu'ils avaient perdu de vue. Ensuite, la femme d'une des victimes était _déjà_ sur écoute quand le NCIS avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour la surveiller.

Cela expliquait à présent qu'ils venaient de couper la réunion du vrai Colonel Wallsh.

Un homme qui avait tout autant de questions qu'eux. Il avait deux marines en boite, mais il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils travaillaient pour un Service d'Etat (Tony avait lancé deux trois suggestions avec CIA et NSA dans le tas). Gibbs avait ensuite posé une question qui en laissa plus d'un pensif. Avait-on vérifié le contenu des boites qui leur avaient été livrées ?

Gibbs fit part de son mécontentement à son patron (il voulait pouvoir boucler l'enquête mercredi, afin d'avoir son repos et d'assister à la compétition de Tôshirô).

Il laissa son patron pour aller retrouver Abby qui faisait avec Tony et Kate le portrait-robot de leur faux colonel. Tôshirô était là aussi, regardant le désaccord entre les deux agents…

Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs intervienne et donne une mission à Tony. Kate la lui piqua sous le nez, en profitant pour descendre à son bureau. Elle aiguisa son crayon et sortit son carnet à dessin, son téléphone sous l'oreille. Deux en un. Elle aurait les relevés de soldes des deux majors et le portrait-robot fait soi-même.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle remonta au laboratoire où elle trouva l'équipe s'amusant à reproduire Ducky sur l'ordinateur.

\- Pendant que vous vous amusiez, moi j'ai dessiné notre faux colonel.

Et elle présenta le chef d'œuvre, surprenant le reste de l'équipe. Tony lui piqua le cahier et commença à feuilleter les dessins au crayon, trouvant au passage un dessin sur Tôshirô en kimono et hakama (toujours dans le mauvais sens) ; une caricature de Tony avec sa casquette trouée tirant la langue devant une jolie fille qui passe ; et la tête d'Abby sur le corps d'une chauve-souris (ce qui plût énormément à Abby). Avant qu'on ne puisse voir le dessin de Gibbs, le cahier retrouva sa propriétaire légitime. Au final, Kate avait douze heures pour avoir le relevé de solde et Abby eut droit au portrait du faux colonel pour faire des recherches.

Une fois l'équipe partie, Tôshirô regarda Abby se mettre au travail, lançant la reconnaissance faciale en tâche de fond.

\- Abby… tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr, Shiro-chan ! En quoi ? sourit la gothique.

\- A identifier des gens de mes rares souvenirs…

Il regarda par la lucarne donnant sur le trottoir de la ville, observant la neige commencer à tomber, avant de rapporter son attention sur Abby.

\- Prends-toi une chaise et rejoins-moi. Mettons des noms sur des visages, lui sourit-elle.

* * *

Ichigo but son café en regardant Gibbs.

\- C'est possible pour un esprit d'utiliser un téléphone, mais il faut pas mal de concentration et c'est une tâche ardue. La plupart des esprits qui tentent les phénomènes de ce genre se font rapidement repérer par un Hollow. Je peux rester à proximité, si vous souhaitez, au cas où, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que Tôshirô me remarque.

Gibbs reposa son café.

\- Tu parles directement de lui, aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai pas pris mon badge de substitut Shinigami. Avant de partir pour les US, j'ai demandé à mon _fournisseur particulier_ de s'assurer que mon mod soul n'avait pas eu droit à des ajouts indésirables comme GPS ou enregistreur. Nous ne sommes que deux humains parlant d'une connaissance commune, aucun risque que ça revienne à la Soul.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Tôshirô était un ami. Et je serais incapable de regarder ma sœur Karin en face si je le trahissais. Quand faîtes-vous l'exhumation du cadavre ?

\- On nous le livre ce soir.

\- La morgue de l'autre jour ?

\- Oui.

\- Je serai là.

Et il était en effet là, en mode Shinigami, quand on ouvrit le cercueil du Major Jim Kidwell, apparemment vivant…

… pour le trouver en effet dans son cercueil.

Ichigo se pencha sur le corps, perplexe.

Une odeur de mort récente s'en élevait. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Ichigo.

\- _Gibbs-san_ , _soulevez la manche de son poignet, s'il vous plaît._

Gibbs fit ce que lui demandait le Shinigami, conscient que si le rouquin le faisait lui-même, tant qu'il était un esprit, cela ferait bizarre. Il releva la manche de l'uniforme du Major… dévoilant une coloration mauve sur le poignet de celui-ci. Ce genre de coloration voulait surtout dire qu'il avait été restreint.

\- _Je sens une mort récente et brutale. Par contre, votre corps est bizarre_. _Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, dîtes-le-moi. Avant de partir, je voudrais savoir où je peux trouver sa veuve… si mes tripes ne me trompent pas, la mort a été suffisamment violente pour former un Hollow. Et la famille est toujours la première cible._

\- Je pense que l'on peut aller voir la veuve, annonça Gibbs au camarade de l'ancien soldat. Vous allez la chercher ?

Le soldat hocha la tête et Ichigo le suivit, sachant qu'il le mènerait donc à la veuve du défunt.

* * *

Cette fois, leur faux colonel se faisait passer pour DiNozzo.

Vu qu'il avait pris la fuite dans une voiture banalisée blindée, il ne pouvait travailler que pour la CIA.

En rentrant au NCIS, Ducky avait fini l'autopsie du corps.

C'était la carotide et les yeux du Major qui avait fini par dévoiler le secret de sa mort : Il était _encore en vie quand on l'avait embaumé_.

Après un passage chez Abby, il s'avéra que le Major avait été enterré le 8 décembre, avec un journal édité le 12 décembre provenant d'Amérique Latine.

Major tué parce qu'on savait qu'il allait être exhumé.

\- Gibbs, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête, mais Shiro-chan m'a demandé d'identifier des personnes de ses souvenirs. J'ai eu que deux remontées dans le tas, et encore, par chance. Pour le reste, je vais devoir demander une autorisation au Gouvernement Japonais probablement, informa Abby.

Les trois enquêteurs se tournèrent vers Abby qui fit apparaître sur le projecteur les photos du rouquin que Tony avait insulté par erreur et une jeune fille assez semblable à lui, aux cheveux noirs.

\- Kurosaki Karin et Ichigo. Frère et sœur. Si j'ai pu les trouver, c'est parce qu'ils ont renouvelé récemment leur titre de séjour pour leurs études et que le garçon a une autorisation de port d'arme pour une épée. Le garçon, Ichigo, étudie la littérature anglaise. Karin est en fac de droit. Elle vient d'y entrer cette année. Je n'ai pas leur numéro, mais j'ai une adresse.

\- Je m'en charge, assura Gibbs. Autre chose ?

Abby fit apparaître un autre portrait-robot qui rappela le shinigami ayant déposé Tôshirô à leurs soins.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un autre Kurosaki. Le père ou l'oncle. Pas mal de ressemblances physiques. C'est tout, j'ai besoin de l'autorisation du gouvernement nippon pour accéder à leur base de données.

\- Ne t'en fais pas des ennemis.

Gibbs quitta le laboratoire et prit son portable, envoyant un rapide message à Ichigo. Connaissant Tôshirô, il était fort probable que si Gibbs ne lui transmettait pas l'information, il relancerait Abby en personne. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il serait au courant.

Il rangea son portable et attendit Kate et Tony dans l'ascenseur. Il était l'heure de faire le point… et de visiter quelques tombes.

* * *

Tôshirô regarda l'adresse, puis l'immeuble.

Kurosaki… ce nom lui parlait énormément. Les sentiments que ça lui inspirait étaient assez difficiles à comprendre.

L'albinos entra dans le hall et s'adressa à la gardienne qui apparemment descendait des poubelles.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche les Kurosaki. On m'a dit qu'ils vivaient ici.

\- Ah, oui, les deux étudiants. Oui, ils vivent ici, fit la vieille femme.

\- Quel étage ?

\- Ils sont partis en vacances. Rentrés au pays pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils ont pris l'avion dans l'après-midi.

Tôshirô eut un profond soupir et remercia la femme.

\- Un instant… quel est ton nom, je peux leur laisser un message.

\- Hitsugaya Tôshirô.

Les yeux de la femme s'allumèrent et elle laissa sa poubelle sur place. Il fila dans sa loge et revint avec une lettre qu'elle donna au garçon.

\- Ichigo m'a averti que tu risquais de passer. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Bonne soirée et bonnes fêtes.

La femme laissa l'enveloppe au garçon et s'en alla avec sa poubelle. Tôshirô regarda l'enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus en des kanji bien nets et sortit dans la rue en l'ouvrant. Il prit le message dedans et le déplia.

' _Tôshirô,_

 _Je te laisse ce message pour te mettre en garde, mais aussi parce que Hinamori, Matsumoto et Karin auront ma tête si je ne m'assure pas que tu resteras encore quelques temps en vie._

 _Comme ton cerveau de génie a dû le déduire, je suis en effet parti_ **exprès** _pour que l'on ne se croise pas. C'est la pire chose à faire pour ta survie, que l'on se revoit_ **maintenant** _._

 _Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de grand-chose, mais je te demande juste qu'un peu de confiance et de prudence. Arrête de chercher qui tu étais. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis si on réalise que tu te remets en service. C'est pour ta survie que tu es là où tu en es aujourd'hui, Tôshirô crois-le ou pas._

 _Fais profil bas encore quelques temps. Le temps que Hyôrinmaru se réveille de nouveau (conseil de Zangetsu, j'ai cessé de vouloir comprendre leur façon de fonctionner depuis longtemps). Quand tu pourras brandir de nouveau au minimum ton shikai, je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais pour l'instant, reste caché. Pour ta propre survie._

 _Et pour tous ceux qui pensent à toi._

 _Après, ce ne sont que des conseils, fais-en ce que tu veux. On se reverra très certainement._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _P.S. : Joyeux anniversaire en avance, on est bientôt le vingt._

Tôshirô resta un instant figé devant la lecture de cette lettre. Ces noms lui étaient plus que familiers. Il les associait même à ces visages qu'il voyait dans ses fragments de souvenir.

Mais le plus troublant, c'était ce passage sur son nodachi.

 _Laisser le temps à son arme de se réveiller…_

Le portable de Tôshirô sonna.

\- Hitsugaya, j'écoute.

« Fils ? Alors ? »

Tôshirô soupira.

\- J'ai été doublé. J'ai la confirmation qu'il me connaît, puisqu'il m'a laissé un message, ce Kurosaki Ichigo, mais j'ai tout de même plus de questions que de réponses.

« Je vois. »

\- Je te montrerai le message. L'affaire ?

« On va visiter la tombe du Major Perry ce soir. Et on va dénicher ce gars de la CIA qui nous mène en bateau. »

\- Je dois aller chez Abby ou Ducky ?

« Ducky, Abby travaille encore sur l'affaire. »

\- Ok. Iterashai.

Tôshirô referma son téléphone et soupira, regardant la neige tombant lentement du ciel. Quelques flocons s'écrasèrent sur sa capuche et son visage, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il vit brièvement un immense champ de glace, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Attendre le réveil de Hyôrinmaru… mouais… »

Tôshirô eut l'impression que quelque chose remua dans sa tête, mais rien de plus. Il respira profondément et reprit sa route. Ducky serait son gardien de la soirée.

* * *

L'équipe, Tôshirô en plus se tenant au milieu sur la banquette arrière, arriva devant la maison des Perry. Deux enfants jouaient au ballon dehors. Ils arrêtèrent en voyant la voiture arriver.

La veuve sortit de la maison quand Gibbs et Kate descendirent de la voiture. Gibbs avait son bras en écharpe, après avoir échappé de peu à une grenade dans une maison d'embaumement de Bossa, au Mexique.

Le Major Perry sortit à son tour de la voiture, suivi par Tony et Tôshirô. Le blandinet alla se ranger à côté de son père et regarda les deux gosses accueillir leur père en hurlant leur joie. Une famille de nouveau réunie. Bon, le Major avait pris une balle dans l'oreille, mais il y survivrait. Quelques jours avant, il pensait finir six pieds sous terre sans avoir la chance de revoir sa famille. En comparaison, une oreille abîmée, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Tony et Kate échangèrent un regard, se rejetant la faute mutuellement.

Ils allaient prendre Gibbs comme arbitre quand quelqu'un klaxonna. Une belle rousse venait d'arriver dans une décapotable étincelante.

\- Maintenant qu'on connaît ta date d'anniversaire, on va pouvoir le célébrer. Allons-y, et joyeux anniversaire, fils, sourit Gibbs.

Tôshirô rougit légèrement et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture, saluant la rousse au volant avant de se hisser à l'arrière. Gibbs embrassa la femme et ils s'en allèrent ainsi, laissant Kate et Tony les regarder comme deux ronds de flanc.


	6. Eye Spy

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Je remercie au passage lilylys et ocean222 pour leur review (tu parle de marathon NCIS, mais c'est littéralement ce que je fais pour rester aussi proche que possible de l'histoire et sélectionner les épisodes qui me plaisent / tout dépend de la longueur des épisodes au niveau de l'écrit. S'ils sont trop court, j'en mets deux en suivant. Il m'en reste environ une dizaine à publier si je les envoies tel quel)**

 **Si pour la saison 1, c'est trop tard, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos épisodes préférés des saisons suivantes et je les prendrais en note pour les exploiter. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Tony arriva au bureau en dévorant goulûment un beignet dégoulinant de graisse.

La bouche pleine, il salua Kate qui leva les yeux de son travail.

\- Je présume que c'était un bonjour, supposa la brune.

\- T'en veux ? proposa Tony en lui tendant le paquet en papier.

\- Non merci.

\- Ils sont bons.

\- Je t'en remercie, mais je ne tiens pas à desserrer ma ceinture de quatre crans.

Et elle lui jeta un regard entendu.

Tony avala sa bouchée, suspicieux et lui demanda de s'expliquer, soi-disant parce qu'il pesait le même poids qu'à sa sortie de la fac. Kate s'enquit à quel rythme il passait sur la balance.

\- Je me pèse jamais.

\- Alors c'est pour ça… de toute façon, tu ne fais pas non plus très attention à ton corps, tu sais.

Gibbs arriva sur ces entre-faits, un gobelet de café plus gros que d'habitude en main et alla directement à son bureau, esquissant un maigre sourire de coin.

\- Mais tu sais Tony, si tu es heureux tel que tu es, c'est tout ce qui compte. Gibbs ? Tu as décidé de commencer la journée avec une double dose de café ou le Starbucks a été généreux, et t'a offert la différence en cadeau pour ta fidélité ?

Gibbs regarda son gobelet et secoua la tête.

\- Nuit blanche. Si vous montez voir Abby dans la matinée, faîtes doucement. Tôshirô dort là-haut.

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant et il décrocha, ignorant Tony qui resserrait superstitieusement sa ceinture.

\- On a un meurtre à Little Creek. Préviens Ducky.

Kate ramassa son téléphone et appela Ducky, alors que Gibbs s'en allait déjà. Difficilement, Tony se leva de son siège.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Kate.

\- On ne peut mieux ! sourit narquoisement Tony.

Il recommença à faire la grimace en attrapant son sac et partir à la poursuite de Gibbs, ne voyant pas le sourire moqueur de Kate dans son dos.

* * *

La mer leur faisait jouer contre la montre avec sa marée montante. Kate dut prendre encore plus de photos et encore plus rapidement, tandis que Gibbs et Tony se dépêchèrent de prendre les mesures pour tout reconstituer au laboratoire.

Leur mission était aussi de garder le cadavre au sec.

Aussi, quand les vagues se firent menaçantes, Tony réagit :

Il se jeta entre l'eau et le corps, se mouillant au passage avec l'eau glaciale de l'hiver.

\- Ah, bien joué Tony ! approuva Ducky.

Tony se releva, frigorifié et à moitié paralysé.

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Ses vêtements ont rétréci, expliqua Gibbs.

Kate ne pouvait que rire devant la tête de Tony.

Apparemment, leur homme était un consultant pour une firme et aurait normalement dû faire des tests sur un appareil sous-marin particulier, qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé à proximité de son corps, malheureusement. Une sorte de fusil-sonar. Un sonagraphe pouvant être manié par un simple plongeur, au lieu de devoir être tracté par une embarcation.

Leur seul prototype fonctionnel qui était en possession pour test du Capitaine de Corvette Egan, leur victime.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony, dans une combinaison du NCIS largement trop petite pour lui, que lui avait refilé Duky, alla interroger le standard qui avait reçu l'appel signalant le meurtre. Bien entendu, on se moqua gentiment de sa dégaine, mais on lui apprit l'heure de l'appel et que la ligne en question était masquée.

Pas de quoi poser la moindre difficulté. Pour cela, il s'adressa directement à l'agent McGee qui était affecté dans les environs.

Il houspilla le bleu, qui lui avait apparemment dit que ça serait facile au téléphone.

\- Je vous ai dit ça parce que je croyais que vous vouliez passer par les voies classiques !

\- Les voies classiques ne sont pas assez rapides, lui dit DiNozzo, assis en tailleur sur un coin du bureau.

Bien heureusement, McGee savait comment procéder pour avoir l'information.

Si ça prenait autant de temps, c'est parce que Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée du _nombre_ d'appels entrants à la base de Little Creek à 9h32 du matin.

\- Tu sais ce que disait mon père sur les excuses ? demanda Tony.

\- Oui, on dirait des dessous de bras, tout le monde en a au moins deux et ça pue, soupira McGee.

\- En fait, il parlait d'une autre partie de mon anatomie, mais c'était la même idée.

McGee ne préféra pas relever. Tony commença à interroger McGee au sujet d'Abby, puisque apparemment, ils avaient eu plus ou moins une rencontre. Le tatouage sur l'arrière-train de McGee avait fait son petit effet.

\- Entre autres choses… grommela le geek.

\- Ne me dis pas… tu as vu un tatouage sur les fesses de Abby ?

\- Vous avez raison, je ne dirai rien.

Le numéro apparut enfin à l'écran… suivi d'un astérisque qui perturba Tony. Mais McGee n'avait pas la réponse au pourquoi du comment.

* * *

Tôshirô croisa Kate dans l'ascenseur et nota l'unité centrale à ses pieds.

\- Salut Tôshirô, bien dormi ? sourit la femme.

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais merci. Besoin d'aide avec ça ?

\- Je dirais pas non, mais ne te fatigue pas, tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

\- Quelque chose me dit que j'ai connu pire aussi.

Kate eut une esquisse de sourire et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Tôshirô ramassa l'objet et le porta aisément hors de l'ascenseur.

\- Merci Tôshirô. Te fatigue surtout pas Tony, après tout, Tôshirô est tellement plus galant que toi ! interpella Kate à l'adresse de son camarade qui s'était changé et qui mangeait une barre vitaminée dans son bureau

Tôshirô déposa le morceau d'ordinateur sur le bureau.

\- Ne coupe surtout pas ton déjeuner pour nous. Même Abarai est mieux élevé que toi, grommela le garçon.

Kate et Tony regardèrent Tôshirô.

\- Qui c'est, cet Abarai ? demanda Kate.

Tôshirô papillonna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… je sais pas… c'est sorti comme ça…

\- Note le nom, c'est peut-être un fragment de tes souvenirs.

Tôshirô hocha la tête et alla au bureau de son père pour se prendre un morceau de papier.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi, annonça Tony en changeant de sujet. Je devrais peut-être améliorer mon régime.

Kate passa derrière son bureau et regarda Tony venir vers elle avec sa barre énergétique.

\- Quand vas-tu le commencer ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?! sourit Tony en brandissant sa barre avec fierté.

\- Plein de saletés qui te font croire que c'est bon pour toi, pointa Tôshirô.

\- Ah-ah ! C'est une barre nutritive, c'est écrit sur l'étiquette, Tôshirô !

\- Parlons-en de l'étiquette, tu as lu ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ? Tu sais la liste des ingrédients, ce qui n'est pas écrit en grand avec de belles couleurs ! se moqua la femme alors que Tôshirô grognait pour l'usage de son prénom.

\- Oh, les sarcasmes, c'est pas très sains Kate.

Kate lui prit la barre des mains et la retourna pour voir la liste des composants.

\- Mais ça non plus ! Voyons voir… sirop de fructose…

\- Sucre, répondit Tôshirô.

\- Sirop de malte…

\- Sucre.

\- Sirop de glucose concentré…

\- Sucre concentré.

Tôshirô commençait à trouver ça très drôle et Kate apparemment aussi.

\- Sucre, sucre… huile de palme et d'amandes fractionnées… Tout cela m'a l'air _appétissant_.

Le teint vert de Tony le confirmait.

\- Combien d'arômes naturels ? s'enquit Tôshirô.

\- Moins de deux pourcents. Donc, plus de quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de _sucres et de graisses_!

Abby arriva à cet instant.

\- Il paraît que l'ordinateur d'Egan attend de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi ?!

\- Sois gentille et je suis certaine que Tony sera ravi de le descendre pour toi. Il _pète_ _le feu_ aujourd'hui !

Tony eut un sourire narquois en jetant sa barre sur le bureau de Kate et assura qu'il le ferait avec _joie_.

\- Où est otôsan, je dois aller à mon entraînement, pointa Tôshirô.

\- Il est en rendez-vous avec le Grand Patron, expliqua Kate. Il doit savoir pourquoi l'appel est parti de la CIA.

Abby trouva ça étrange. Le bureau de la CIA le plus proche de Little Creek était à plus de trois cents kilomètres. Surtout si l'appel avait été passé à 9h32 et que l'heure de la mort était 9h30.

\- Pas si cela a été vu avec un satellite de surveillance, fit Gibbs en descendant à cet instant. Désolé, fils, je peux pas t'accompagner à l'entraînement. Kate, tu veux bien l'accompagner ? Je préfère éviter de le laisser à Tony.

\- Bien sûr, assura Kate en prenant son manteau.

Tôshirô attrapa sa simple veste, son sac de sport et Hyôrinmaru.

* * *

Tôshirô était revenu de l'entraînement. Le Directeur lui-même était venu le chercher et l'avait ramené au NCIS. _**(bêta : hé ben, il est bien vu, le gamin)**_

Aussi, Tôshirô assista à l'autopsie du corps de leur homme. Celui-ci avait été poignardé dans le dos avec sa propre lame crantée, longue de presque vingt centimètres.

L'angle de pénétration disait que l'assaillant était gaucher.

\- Tôshirô, sais-tu quelle est la répartition des gauchers dans la population ? demanda Ducky avec un sourire.

\- Neuf pour cent.

\- Exact. Tu fais partie d'une belle minorité. D'autant plus que tu es ambidextre.

Ducky commenta comme quoi le pourcentage n'avait pas changé depuis la nuit des temps, et qu'on avait pu l'identifier grâce à des peintures rupestres et patati et patata.

Le portable de Tôshirô vibra.

En l'ouvrant, il nota un message de son père. Il était de retour au bureau.

\- Je vais voir Abby, ils ont l'enregistrement du satellite.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Sauf qu'en arrivant dans le labo, sur le grand écran, ce fut une femme allongée sur le sable avec _même pas_ une petite tenue.

\- Abby, DiNozzo a hacké ton ordinateur pour diffuser son porno préféré ? demanda Tôshirô en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, c'est juste la CIA qui laisse entre les mains de jeunes hormonaux de jolis joujoux ! sourit Abby.

Abby régla l'image pour essayer de voir le tueur.

Sauf que voilà, plus ils zoomaient, plus l'image devenait floue.

Tony lança l'idée du siècle :

\- On pourrait chercher la fille.

\- C'est pas une idée stupide, accorda Tôshirô. Elle doit avoir quelques indices.

Bien entendu, quand il est question d'une jolie fille, Tony ne peut que sauter sur l'occasion. Gibbs donna l'autorisation. Cela serait drôle, d'après Kate. Après tout, la femme avait l'air de faire beaucoup de sport, certainement en salle, à la base… donc, Tony la trouverait dans un endroit avec plein d'équipement _dangereux_ pour lui.

\- Je peux aussi y aller, proposa Tôshirô.

\- Vaut mieux pas, fils. Je préfère que ce soit Tony qu'on accuse de voyeurisme que toi, sourit Gibbs en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tôshirô.

C'est à cet instant que Ducky arriva, alors que père et fils partaient. Il y avait apparemment un autre ADN sur celui de leur mort.

Celui d'une femme.

\- Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tôshirô.

\- Je pense bien, fils.

Leur marine avait une liaison.

* * *

Tôshirô leva le nez de son livre quand son père revint avec Tony et Kate.

\- Alors ?

\- Nos coupables sont un peu trop parfaits dans ce rôle, soupira Gibbs.

Gibbs le sentait dans ses tripes. On les menait en bateau.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire d'espionnage et de crime pour ce projet top secret était un peu trop… gros ? Peu importe. C'était comme un écran de fumée qui leur cachait la vraie affaire.

Et si… et si ce n'était qu'un crime passionnel ?

Comme le pointa Tony avec ses expressions « plongé dans le lit d'une autre femme » « pêché en eau trouble », rien n'excluait le fait que la femme du défunt ait su pour l'aventure de son mari et ait décidé de se venger.

Après tout, elle était gauchère.

\- Tu sais qu'elle joue au golf en gaucher juste en étant passé devant son sac une seule fois ? s'étonna Kate, abasourdie.

\- Ma deuxième femme jouait au golf en gaucher, annonça Gibbs comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Et alors ?

\- Kate… quand une femme essaye de te fendre le crâne avec un set de gaucher, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier, pointa Tôshirô. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore là, à cette époque, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Le Lieutenant Egan a eu comme une fêlure dans la voix quand elle m'a dit que les choses avaient changé ces derniers mois, pointa Gibbs en revenant au sujet.

\- Elle savait qu'il la trompait, devina Tony.

Kate tenta de la défendre un minimum, mais il s'avéra que tout cela n'était qu'une intuition.

\- Il faut une preuve, pointa Tôshirô.

Cela fit sourire son père. Puis Tony.

La preuve, ils l'auraient.

Il suffit juste de présenter l'appât à la femme d'Egan, et elle y mordit à belle dent.

* * *

Tôshirô fut dans les coulisses du MTAC à regarder le copain de la NASA de Abby qui avait « emprunté » un satellite infrarouge pour pouvoir les aider à filer la femme du capitaine. Ils la retrouvèrent finalement dans les bois, avec l'arme du crime et le prototype.

La main dans le sac.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris.

Et Tôshirô avait été surpris de voir que ce Kurosaki Ichigo était sur le même campus que lui, ne l'ayant jamais remarqué.

Il le découvrit à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, le nez dans un ouvrage traitant de Shakespeare.

Pourtant, il n'alla pas lui parler.

Il en mourrait d'envie, mais ne le fit pas.

Un soupir silencieux, et Tôshirô passa à proximité du rouquin pour aller au rayonnage qu'il cherchait justement pour ses propres cours.

Plus il se rapprochait du rouquin, plus il sentait quelque chose émanant de lui. Quelque chose le disant puissant, dangereux mais pas pour lui. Quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Protecteur avec une note de soif de sang.

De plus, la façon dont il se tenait lui rappelait sa propre posture. Une posture de quelqu'un prêt à répondre à la moindre menace, avait dit Ducky à ce sujet.

A quelques centimètres du roux, juste dans son dos, il eut comme une vision.

Il voyait ce même rouquin en kimono et hakama noirs, vêtements qu'il portait souvent lui-même dans ses propres rêves. Il le voyait avec une plaque blanche sur une de ses épaules et deux lames. L'une pas plus grande qu'un gros couteau de cuisine à la taille, et l'autre, immense, dans son dos.

Il le voyait sur un champ de bataille vaguement familier.

Puis le souvenir s'effaça.

Remarquant qu'il s'était immobilisé, Tôshirô reprit sa route, même s'il constata en dépassant le rouquin qu'il était toujours en train de fixer la même page.

\- / _Bientôt. Yakusoku…/_ chuchota Ichigo, juste assez haut pour être entendu.

\- / _Je l'espère/_ , répondit Tôshirô lui-même en japonais.

Et il partit à la recherche de son bouquin.


	7. My Other Left Foot

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Oui, honte à moi, j'ai fait de la rétention de chapitre, mais bon, ça ne rend celui-ci que plus savoureux, non ? Enfin, nous y sommes, nous chapitres, alors faîtes-vous plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Hey ! Comment était ton rendez-vous ? demanda Tony quand Kate arriva au boulot.

Kate regarda Tony avec perplexité.

Comment savait-il qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous hier soir ? En fait, c'était monsieur qui s'était intéressé à ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Abby arriva et demanda joyeusement comment s'était passé son grand rendez-vous de la nuit dernière, elle aussi. Kate se contenta de foudroyer Tony du regard et s'en alla.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Abby.

\- Il n'a pas eu lieu, lui expliqua Tony.

\- Ouuuuh… et il a donné quelle excuse ?

\- _Chirurgie_.

Abby eut un petit rire en réponse devant l'excuse plus qu'improbable.

Gibbs débarqua à cet instant, avec l'habituel « prenez vos affaires ». Aller en Virginie de l'Ouest, c'était presque le Paradis pour Tony.

\- Tôshirô ne vient pas ? demanda Kate.

\- Non. Il est en cours.

Tony continuait de parler tout seul sur les joies de la région, jusqu'à un regard noir de Gibbs qui le pressa pour prendre ses affaires. Gibbs revint à la carte et montra la ville de Clarksburg.

\- Un chiffonnier est tombé sur une jambe.

\- On va là-bas pour une jambe ? commenta Kate, perplexe.

\- La jambe d'un marine, précisa Gibbs en partant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Comment peux-tu le dire à partir d'une jambe ? demanda Tony, perplexe.

* * *

Gibbs arriva sur la scène de crime pour voir la jambe sur un escalier. Mais autre chose attira son attention.

Ducky discutait avec un homme blond dans un rapide japonais. L'individu le marqua par sa tenue assez traditionnelle, couplait d'un bob vert, strié de blanc **_(Bêta : Yes, yes, yes, voilà le timbré de service !)._** Homme qui masqua son sourire, en croisant le regard de Gibbs, derrière un éventail.

\- Ducky ! rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

\- Mes excuses, j'arrive !

Gibbs jeta un dernier regard au légiste, avant de se pencher sur la jambe. Le chiffonnier l'avait apparemment balancée là en réalisant ce qu'il tenait.

Bien sûr, la remarque sur la jambe, la qualifiant de « funny » dans la façon dont elle semblait monter les marches, lui valut une réprimande de Gibbs au shérif en charge du district.

Ducky arriva à cet instant et examina la coupure, la jugeant post-mortem.

\- Heure de la mort ?

Ducky eut un pauvre rire.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ça à partir d'une jambe ? Jethro, trouve-moi un foie dans cette jambe et je te donnerai l'heure de la mort.

Gibbs ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda le périmètre, à la recherche d'un indice ou peut-être, avec de la chance, une âme qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas d'esprit dans les environs, Gibbs, souffla Ducky en rejoignant son ami. Kisuke l'aura déjà purifiée.

Gibbs regarda Ducky, puis le blond qui regardait de sous l'ombre de son chapeau, les enquêteurs au travail, depuis l'extérieur de la zone protégée.

\- C'est lui qui m'a initié au monde spirituel… et apparemment, il connaît notre jeune ami rouquin et ton fils.

Gibbs leva un sourcil mais Ducky eut un sourire rassurant, avant que Kate ne les interpelle, ayant trouvé quelque chose sous la semelle de la chaussure.

Il s'agissait d'une graine.

\- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi. J'ai vu un petit café dans les environs, je vais y boire quelque chose de chaud avec mon vieil ami Kisuke.

Et Ducky s'éloigna. Il était presque arrivé à son fourgon que Gibbs le rappela avec un sourire.

En soupirant profondément, Ducky revint sur ses pas et dit à Gibbs :

\- Je refuse de spéculer sur l'heure du décès du marine à partir d'une jambe. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette jambe ne peut pas être morte il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures !

Le sourire de Gibbs s'élargit.

\- Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

Ducky le salua de la tête et alla rejoindre le dénommé Kisuke. Gibbs partit poser quelques questions au chiffonnier, laissant Tony embêter Kate qui prenait des photos, s'intéressant au tatouage sur le mollet de la victime.

\- Je comprendrais jamais l'intérêt des gens à se faire tatouer, commenta Tony.

\- Je vais le rajouter à la liste toujours croissante des choses que tu ne comprends pas, assura Kate.

\- Être piqué des millions de fois par une aiguille pour faire un dessin… Non merci.

\- C'est _plus_ qu'un simple dessin, Tony.

\- Sur une femme, peut-être…

\- WHAT ?

\- Tu sais, sur une femme ça veut dire qu'elle est prête à tout !

\- Abby a des tatouages.

Cela fit rire Tony. Pas de commentaire sur Abby et ses tatouages.

\- Et moi alors ? Tu penses que je suis prête à tout ?

\- Tu n'as pas de tatouage, se moqua Tony.

\- Et si j'en avais un ? Cela renverrait ta théorie aux oubliettes.

Tony se tut l'équivalent d'une minute et demie. Puis il rebondit :

\- Ok, supposons pour une minute que je crois que tu en aies un. Où est-il ?

Kate cessa de prendre pendant un instant des photos et dit en souriant à son ami et collègue :

\- Là où tu ne le verras jamais.

* * *

La nécessité, la mère de toutes les inventions. C'est ce que se disait Ducky dans le laboratoire de Abby en regardant la jambe qu'ils avaient enfermée dans une cuve de verre, remplie de super glue sous forme gazeuse, permettant d'obtenir des empreintes digitales.

\- J'ai toujours adoré la pub où ce gars se mettait de la colle sur un casque et restait suspendu à une poutre, grâce à ça… annonça Abby en mettant en marche l'appareil.

Ducky la regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai essayé avec mon petit frère, avoua la gothique en souriant.

\- Je sens que cette anecdote n'a pas eu de fin digne d'un livre de conte…

\- Si, si… si tu aimes les histoires qui finissent avec des gamins de sept ans chauves. Il s'énerve encore à chaque fois que je l'appelle Kojak.

Ducky secoua la tête avec amusement et revint à la jambe.

\- Tony dit que tu as retrouvé un vieil ami durant l'enquête ? fit Abby.

\- Kisuke ? Oh, oui. Je l'ai rencontré durant un séminaire au Japon. Il m'a sauvé la vie là-bas. J'ai presque peur d'imaginer ce que vous pourriez inventer si vous vous rencontriez. Vous avez presque le même caractère joueur et taquin, et le même intérêt pour les sciences.

Abby le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous présentes pas ?! **_(Bêta : Tous aux abris !)_**

\- Parce que j'aimerais éviter que vous détruisiez le continent Américain, chose probable à vous deux.

* * *

Ichigo était en train de chercher à retrouver son corps quand il reçut un message de Gibbs.

Curieux, il l'ouvrit.

« _Le nom de Kisuke, c'est familier_ ? »

Ichigo rangea Zangetsu, s'assit sur le toit sous ses pieds et appela Gibbs.

« Gibbs ?»

\- Ossan, c'est Kurosaki. Je viens de recevoir le message. D'où vous tenez le nom de Kisuke ?

« Un crime en Virginie. Mon légiste a rencontré un gars apparemment de ton espèce, là-bas, qu'il désigne avec le nom de Kisuke. Gars qui vous connaîtrait, toi et Tôshirô. »

\- Blond, en kimono et geta, avec un bob sur le crâne et une canne dans le creux du bras ? Il cache son sourire derrière un éventail ?

« Exact. »

\- Urahara Kisuke, ancien capitaine shinigami, spécialisé dans la recherche et le développement. C'est lui qui a mis au point le gigai de Tôshirô et qui m'a permis de développer plus ou moins mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas ce que fiche Geta-boshi ici, et je veux pas le savoir. Mais vous en faîtes pas, il ne trahira pas Tôshirô.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en rends si certain ? »

\- Outre que ce n'est pas Benihime qui va le protéger de mon pied dans la figure s'il s'avise de jacasser ? Il a aucun intérêt. Il ne fait plus partie du Gotei. Il est indépendant et exilé. Une sale affaire qui date d'un siècle en arrière où on lui a fait porter le chapeau à tort pour des expériences de Hollowfication. C'est lui aussi qui a sauvé la vie de ma mère et qui a fourni un gigai à mon père, quand il a quitté la Soul. Je l'ai assez côtoyé pour m'attendre à tout de sa part, mais pour savoir aussi que c'est une tombe. Tôshirô ne risque rien.

* * *

Ce qui allait leur permettre d'identifier leur victime ? Une prothèse, certainement mise en place à la suite d'un accident, car la jambe était visiblement trop jeune et les os en trop bon état pour que ce soit à cause de l'arthrose. En retirant la prothèse, ils auraient un numéro de série… et l'affaire serait dans le sac pour l'identification !

Pour le coup, Tôshirô débarqua dans le bureau, avec sur l'écran de Tony, toutes les firmes qui auraient pu faire la prothèse, mais DiNozzo pas du tout à sa place, demandant à Kate si c'était « sur ses fesses. »

Clac !

\- Merci, Tôshirô, sourit Kate en voyant la claque dans la nuque que c'était pris Tony.

\- Il a trouvé quoi comme excuse pour t'embêter ? demanda le jeune en déposant ses affaires sur le bureau de son père.

\- Tatouage. Monsieur ne comprend pas l'intérêt des tatouages et je lui ai laissé entendre, pour rigoler, que j'en avais un. Tony est persuadé que je l'ai sur mon arrière train. En attendant, le fabriquant a envoyé la prothèse à l'hôpital de Bethesda pour notre marine en 1999.

Tony retourna à son bureau avec ces éléments et obtint immédiatement une réponse. La prothèse avait été réceptionnée le 14 Mai 2000 par le docteur Brent Peter. Kate prit son téléphone et appela immédiatement Gibbs.

Tony se laissa aller en arrière, regardant Kate d'un air songeur.

\- Ton tatouage n'est pas un papillon, finit-il par dire, pour le plus grand agacement des deux autres.

Avec un soupir, Tôshirô retira le polo qu'il avait sur sa chemise, et commença à défaire les boutons.

\- Tu nous fais quoi ? demanda Tony.

\- Puisque tu as développé une telle obsession pour les tatouages, je te montre le mien dans l'espoir que cela te calme.

Avant que Tony ne puisse protester, ou Kate émettre une objection, la chemise fut ouverte sur la poitrine musclée et imberbe du jeune homme.

Silence.

\- _Une fleur_ ? se moqua Tony.

\- C'est un narcisse, Tony. Dans le langage des fleurs, c'est associé à la froideur, mais aussi à l'amitié. Quant au vert, en plus de son association à la nature, c'est le symbole de l'ingéniosité ; de l'instabilité ; l'excentricité et le mouvement, annonça Abby en arrivant.

Cela résumait parfaitement la fleur que Tôshirô avait de tatouer en vert foncé sur son pectoral gauche. Fleur entourée d'une chaîne. Un observateur attentif verrait que ledit tatouage semblait craquelé presque fissuré.

* * *

Gibbs s'était rendu à l'hôpital qui avait fait l'opération. Le médecin qui l'avait pratiquée s'en souvenait parfaitement, car ce n'était pas la pratique qu'ils faisaient généralement pour des accidents impliquant la cheville, mais le pauvre gars avait eu celle-ci totalement broyée dans un accident de voiture.

Là où le problème se posa, c'est quand le médecin s'enquit sur la décomposition de la jambe.

Ducky disait que la jambe ne pouvait pas avoir été coupée il y a moins de 24h, pourtant.

Mais d'après le dossier du marine… il était mort il y a deux ans.

Les choses allèrent de mal en pis, car le Docteur de la ville de Harmony avait signé le certificat de décès sans faire l'autopsie, du marine Thomas Dawrn.

Il avait envoyé Tony et Kate en mission là-bas, avec Tôshirô pour les surveiller.

Il voulait voir Kurosaki en privé.

Une fois Abby passée lui faire un rapport (pas de donnée sur l'empreinte partielle et le morceau d'herbe séchée était du foin plus que banal), le rouquin lui envoya un message lui annonçant qu'il était au café du coin. Gibbs attrapa sa veste et descendit le rejoindre.

Il le retrouva au siège habituel, un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé qu'à l'habitude.

\- Des ennuis ?

\- Dur de mentir à des alliés, répondit Ichigo. Je ne suis pas très proche de cette nana, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle a vécu avec la trahison d'Aizen, mais elle considérait Tôshirô comme son petit frère… mais elle est dans le Gotei, je peux pas me permettre de laisser filtrer la moindre info sur le sujet.

\- Je vois. C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais te voir.

Gibbs commanda un café et sortit les portraits robots faits par Abby. Pendant qu'il buvait sa boisson, Ichigo les consulta, montrant des signes évidents de familiarité.

\- Tôshirô s'est rappelé seul de ces visages. Notre scientifique fait des recherches, à côté des enquêtes, pour les identifier, mais outre des infos sur toi, ta sœur et ton père, je crois, elle revient bredouille.

\- Vous allez lui dire ?

\- Non. Peu importe ce qu'il est et son âge, c'est mon fils. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le mettre en danger. Si pour ça, je dois cacher quelque chose, je le ferai. J'aimerais juste savoir qui sont vraiment ces personnes.

\- Vous connaissez déjà les Kurosaki, donc on va passer… elle, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku. C'était son bras droit quand il était capitaine. Quand mon vieux était en charge de la division, elle avait déjà le poste et Tôshirô était troisième siège… Ah Hinamori Momo. C'est elle sa 'grande sœur'…

Il identifia d'autres shinigamis. Certains morts, comme Ichimaru Gin ou Ukitake Jushiro, d'autres toujours en vie, comme Kyoraku ou Abarai Renji.

\- D'après moi, si Tôshirô commence à se rappeler de ça, c'est que le sceau doit commencer à ne plus pouvoir contenir ses pouvoirs, et donc Hyôrinmaru n'est plus autant en sommeil qu'auparavant. Il a montré des traces d'usage de son énergie spirituelle ?

\- Suivant son humeur, la température pique du nez et plus d'un objet se recouvrent de glace. Il arrive aussi à produire des sortes de bandelettes de couleur qui lui donnent des indications sur les gens autour de lui.

\- Pas étonnant… il est un prodige pour une bonne raison. Il doit avoir quasiment autant de reiatsu que moi, et être toujours en pleine croissance… Le sceau doit sérieusement être en train de lâcher.

\- On peut le renforcer ?

\- Il faut qu'il soit conscient et qu'il sache ce qu'on veut faire. Il était restreint quand on lui a appliqué le premier, donc, pas d'accès à sa puissance. Outre le limiteur, il n'y a rien qui retienne Hyôrinmaru. Et malgré tout ce que le Clown veut prétendre, il n'est pas tout puissant. Et ça finira par céder. On n'a pas de solution miracle. Soit on lui bloque de nouveau son reiatsu, en devant l'assommer pour qu'il ne réalise rien, soit on laisse sa puissance croître et le risque que le sceau cède. Il aura rapidement accès à ses souvenirs et saura comment réagir. Il n'est pas fou pour retourner à la Soul par la suite.

* * *

Ils étaient en route pour Harmony.

Tôshirô regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, assis à l'arrière, pendant que Kate et Tony discutaient à l'avant.

Il en était presque certain, son père savait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre sur son passé.

Il se rappela de la fois où il avait voulu trouver Kurosaki pour la première fois. Quand Tôshirô avait eu son père en ligne juste après, celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air surpris d'apprendre qu'il lui avait fait faux bond.

\- Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, Kate, nota DiNozzo.

\- J'ai simplement hâte de visiter Harmony, apprit Kate.

\- Tu es attiré par les petites villes ?

\- Oui… la paix, la tranquillité. Tout le monde qui t'appelle gentiment par ton prénom… pas la moindre chaîne de fast-food. Comment ne pas aimer ça ?

Tony le lui prouva… en tournant tous les arguments de Kate en désavantages.

\- Une petite ville n'apporte pas la même chose qu'une grande ville. C'est plus simple comme façon de vivre. On y vit plus détendu.

\- Pas de matchs de baseball, pas de grands concerts de rock, pas de femmes avec toutes leurs dents…

\- Oui, c'est une obsession chez toi, je sais, commenta Kate avec un sourire.

\- Tu vois ? Encore des sarcasmes !

\- Je préfère les grandes villes, marmonna Tôshirô.

\- Eheh ! C'est un truc de mec ! sourit victorieusement DiNozzo.

\- Je serais du même avis que Kate si dans les petites villes, les gens avaient l'esprit aussi ouvert que dans les grandes. Vous voulez parier combien que je vais me faire remarquer mille fois plus avec mes cheveux ?

\- Tu as demandé à Abby de jeter un œil sur tes gènes ? demanda Kate. Cela pourrait vous aider.

\- Déjà fait, et rien n'est revenu.

Finalement, ils se garèrent et avant de sortir de la voiture, Tôshirô mit sur son crâne la capuche de son sweet. Une fois dehors, il mit à son épaule l'étui de plastique contenant Hyôrinmaru et suivit les deux agents dans le cabinet du médecin. Tôshirô eut un soupir exaspéré en voyant la ravissante petite blonde qui servait de secrétaire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas de palpation mammaire ? proposa Kate devant le tour de charme de son collègue, une fois la fille partie.

\- Mais j'y compte bien !

Clac !

Tony se frotta le crâne là où Tôshirô l'avait frappé.

Ils furent reçus par le docteur, une femme assez âgée. Elle leur raconta que leur homme était venu de lui-même, comme tombé du ciel, à son cabinet, puisqu'à l'époque, il n'y avait pas d'autre médecin à près de soixante kilomètres à la ronde. Telma, l'ancienne infirmière de la vieille médecin qui les recevait, aurait pu leur raconter ce qu'il en était, mais elle était morte.

L'attention de Tôshirô s'accentua.

Une autre crise cardiaque, comme la soi-disant cause du décès de leur marine.

Il écouta la façon dont la vieille femme raconta comment ça s'était passé. Il fronça les sourcils, et jeta un œil à Kate et Tony. Kate croisa un instant le regard bleu du jeune homme et rapporta son attention sur le médecin.

\- _Elle ment…_!

Tôshirô tourna la tête, cherchant à savoir d'où venait la voix.

La femme continuait sa petite histoire. A l'époque, elle était aussi le coroner bénévole du comté. La prise de sang et les symptômes avaient été largement suffisants pour se passer de l'autopsie.

Le regard de Tôshirô s'arrêta sur la vieille femme qui continuait de raconter sa petite histoire et nota une chaîne attachée au bras du médecin, disparaissant il ne savait où.

Les choses s'aggravèrent.

Apparemment, la sœur du marine avait souhaité faire incinérer le corps.

La façon dont elle parla du désir de la sœur, de son chagrin, mais surtout le mot _découper_ , donnait limite envie à Tôshirô de brandir Hyôrinmaru.

Tony devait avoir le même instinct que Tôshirô car il brandit la photo de leur marine à la femme qui le regarda, et nia le reconnaître… reconnaître l'homme mort pourtant sur le sol de son cabinet. Chose dont elle se souvenait avec précision.

Elle regarda alternativement Tony, puis la photo, mais son silence parlait pour elle.

Le trio finit par sortir du cabinet et Kate demanda à ses camarades masculins leur opinion.

\- Je pense à l'Eau de Rose.

\- Son parfum ?

\- Oui. Les vieilles dames semblent en raffoler. Une de mes ex-copines s'en aspergeait.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est une ex-copine ?

\- Exact. Vous croyez que ça existe une sœur qui ne reconnaît pas son frère ?

\- A moins qu'il y ait eu un accident de l'une des parties, ou qu'ils n'aient pas grandi ensemble ou ne se soient pas connus, ce n'est pas faisable, lui dit Tôshirô.

\- On n'est pas obligé de parler de l'autopsie dans le rapport… tu nous couvriras auprès de ton père, hein Tôshirô ?

Tôshirô le regarda comme s'il était fou.

\- Est-ce que ce serait un peu d'affection dans ton petit cœur, Tony ? taquina Kate.

Tony s'arrêta un instant devant leur voiture, pris d'une illumination.

\- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ton tatouage ! C'est un cœur !

\- Et c'est reparti…

\- Je t'imagine simplement pas avec un tatouage.

\- J'étais ivre.

\- Je ne te vois pas non plus ivre.

Tôshirô regarda une dernière fois vers le cabinet médical et monta dans la voiture pour entendre Kate dire qu'il s'agit d'une rose sur son derrière. Il attacha sa ceinture et mit une claque à Tony quand il demanda à Kate s'il était question de la fesse droite ou de la fesse gauche.

Abby avait des résultat d'une analyse de sang, notant la présence d'un produit utilisé pour les problèmes cardiaques. Assez pour tuer un bœuf et pour provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il était fort probable que la jambe et cette fameuse crise cardiaque ne soient pas une coïncidence.

Abby et Gibbs atteignirent le bureau en même temps que Kate et Tony se disputant, Tôshirô marchant derrière eux avec un air blasé.

\- C'est parfaitement normal !

\- Sur un circuit de course ! contredit Kate.

Tôshirô eu un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'est excitant d'essayer de battre son propre record !

\- Je déteste quand les hommes font ça ! pointa Abby en comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait

\- Tu vois, c'est une allergie féminine.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide qui soit, annonça Tôshirô, charitable.

\- Tu es dans mon camp ou le leur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Un Jibakurei.

Gibbs regarda son fils sans comprendre.

\- Je connais pas ce terme, fils, désolé. C'est au sujet des cris bizarres ?

\- Presque.

\- _Je vois_.

Abby, Tony et Kate regardèrent le duo père/fils sans les comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur l'enquête ? demanda Gibbs.

Tony et Kate lui firent le topo : petite ville avec médecin/coroner + femme se prétendant la sœur du marine qui sort le grand jeu pour demander la crémation sans autopsie. Leur mort avait une demi-sœur, d'après le dossier militaire et Kate avait essayé (pendant qu'ils prenaient les virages à toute allure) de retrouver sa trace.

\- Je n'aime pas cette femme… sa mémoire est trop claire sur l'incident, et pourtant, elle était incapable d'identifier l'homme, pointa Tôshirô.

\- L'enquête sert à ça, Tôshirô. Discerner le vrai du faux. Il y a une possibilité aussi que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'on a présenté au médecin et que la sœur a faussement identifié. Tony, les clefs.

Gibbs allait prendre la voiture pour rendre visite à la sœur de leur mort, avec Kate.

Pendant ce temps, Tony demanda à Abby si elle savait où était le tatouage de Kate. La gothique lui sourit d'un air malicieux en lui répondant que oui… sans plus de précision.

Tôshirô se dit qu'il aurait dû accompagner son père, quand plus tard, Kate lui envoya un message disant simplement 'rouquine'. Son père et les rousses… heureusement que Matsumoto était blonde.

Les pensées de Tôshirô s'arrêtèrent.

Matsumoto… blonde…

\- Abby !

Abby regarda Tôshirô qui avait l'air d'avoir une épiphanie.

\- Je me souviens du nom de l'une des personnes dont on a fait le portrait-robot.

\- Vraiment ?! Attends !

Abby se mit au bureau de Gibbs, tapota un peu, puis afficha tous les portraits qu'ils avaient fait. Tony se pencha d'un côté de l'écran pour voir, Tôshirô étant juste à côté d'Abby pour pouvoir lui indiquer.

\- Elle !

Il pointa du doigt l'image d'une blonde, tirant légèrement sur le roux, avec un joli visage, une moue assez sensuelle sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues.

\- Matsumoto. Prénom Rangiku, dit Tôshirô d'un air excité. Je suis certain que c'est son nom ! J'ai l'image d'une femme avec une forte poitrine, paresseuse qui aime un peu trop boire. Je m'entends lui hurler dessus, comme si j'avais autorité sur elle.

\- Jolie poupée, commenta Tony.

Tôshirô jeta un regard glacial à Tony.

Abby rajouta le nom sur la photo.

\- Autre chose ?

Tôshirô eut un air pensif, réfléchissant intensément, avant de souffler tout bas :

\- Haineko. J'ai l'impression que c'est son équivalent de Hyôrinmaru.

\- C'est tout aussi dingue de nommer une arme que d'avoir des tatouages, commenta Tony.

Tony eut droit à un regard noir des deux autres. Abby prit tout de même le nom en note, et revint à la galerie totale.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Tu peux retirer les Kurosaki de la liste. J'ai mis la main sur l'aîné. Il joue à l'anguille, mais je sais où le trouver.

\- Où ? demanda Tony.

\- Ma fac. Il n'est pas dans le même département, mais il y étudie. Je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque universitaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- « Plus tard ». Il me parlera, mais _plus tard_.

Tôshirô regarda l'écran. Le mystère de ses origines se dévoilait légèrement.

* * *

« _-MATSUMOTO ! POURQUOI IL Y A DES BOUTEILLES DE SAKE PARTOUT ?!_

 _La blonde voluptueuse eut un sourire charmeur et innocent._

 _\- Taisho ! Vous commencez enfin à vous comporter comme un jeune normal avec l'arrivée de Karin-chan ! Il faut fêter ça !_

 _\- MATSUMOTO ! »_

* * *

La femme était seule dans une grande maison.

Pendant que Gibbs l'accompagnait à la cuisine, pour faire du café, apparemment pas insensible à ses charmes, Kate fouilla la maison très discrètement.

\- Je suis seule avec deux chats. Vous aimez les chats ?

\- Non, je leur déplais.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

\- Ils me jettent des regards furibonds.

Et il imita les yeux noirs que lui faisaient les chats en le croisant. Tôshirô avait voulu plus d'une fois en congeler un en représailles. Cela fit rire la femme qui lui dit que les chats n'avaient qu'une seule expression. Elle lui donna le café, que Gibbs jugea parfait.

Et elle y but à même la tasse, restant proche de lui, accrochée à son poignet, juste en débardeur, espérant charmer le vieux marine.

\- J'adore votre tatouage.

En entendant ça, durant la fouille, suivi du petit rire de la femme, Kate redressa la tête, avec une expression très WTF.

Gibbs fit la traduction des caractères sur le bras de la femme.

\- Paix. Santé. Prospérité.

\- Vous parlez le chinois ?

\- J'ai appris à le lire en même temps que le japonais.

\- Auriez-vous d'autres talents cachés que je saurais apprécier ?

\- Je suis capable de faire le glaçage d'un gâteau sans y laisser d'empreinte.

\- Whouawe…

Qui faisait du charme à qui, dans cette histoire ? Parce que la rouquine avait l'air mordue.

Gibbs finit par partir avec Kate.

\- J'ai prévenu ton fils, lui dit Kate.

\- Et ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Tu ne t'es tout de même pas laissé avoir par tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Kate soupira. Gibbs se montrait obtus.

\- Est-ce si difficile de croire que je peux faire cet effet à une femme ? demanda le vieux marine avec un sourire. Enfin, tu as vu quelque chose qui justifie une perquisition ?

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle vivait seule avec deux chats, mais la lunette des toilettes n'était pas baissée.

Rien qui justifie une perquisition.

Gibbs ramassa un des fruits du sycomore voisin dans une pochette plastique pour indice. Ils auraient peut-être quelque chose finalement. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison, écoutant les hurlements d'un esprit haineux dans les environs.

Il connaissait un shinigami qui aurait du boulot

* * *

Au retour, il s'avéra que Tony avait trouvé un possible mobile de crime. L'argent. Leur mort avait souscrit à une police d'assurance trois mois avant sa mort, et la bénéficiaire était sa demi-sœur.

Et qui était l'assureur ? Un gars de Baltimore que Tony et Kate allèrent interroger.

\- Otôsan je peux te parler ? demanda Tôshirô, quand il fut seul dans le bureau avec son père.

\- De quoi donc, fils ?

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Qui je suis… Mais toi aussi, comme Ducky, je pense et ce Kurosaki, tu gardes le silence.

Tôshirô regardait l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père avec un air dur.

Gibbs regarda son fils sans rien dire, puis se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, juste devant le jeune.

\- Une partie. Pas la totalité, mais une partie.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore le seul dans le noir ?!

\- A la base, on m'a demandé de te cacher. Aujourd'hui, tu es pour moi un _fils_. Et cela fait que je veux te protéger. Et j'ai peur qu'en te disant les choses, tu sois en danger, sans être prêt à te défendre. Parce que la seule protection que je peux t'offrir, c'est cet anonymat et ce noir. Ce qui te menace, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire disparaître en le mettant en prison ou en lui mettant une balle dans la tête.

Gibbs prit les épaules de son fils entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Les choses sont en train de s'accélérer. Je sais que bientôt, tout ça ne servira certainement plus à rien, dès l'instant où tu te souviendras de ton passé. Mais tu es mon _fils_. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu resteras mon _fils_. Alors, tant que je le peux encore, je veux te protéger. A défaut d'avoir réussi à protéger Kelly, je peux te protéger _toi_.

Tôshirô baissa les yeux, tremblant. Il voulait tellement savoir, qu'il n'avait pas songé à l'autre côté de l'équation. Il considérait Gibbs comme son père… mais la réciproque était vraie. Gibbs le voyait en fils. Tôshirô ne connaissait que trop bien le tempérament de son père pour savoir pourquoi il tenait absolument à le protéger. Il voulait savoir, mais pas au point d'inquiéter cet homme qui avait pris soin de lui et se faisait du souci pour lui.

\- Désolé, Otôsan. Merci d'être honnête.

\- Je t'en prie, j'aurai agi de même. Viens fils.

Gibbs serra Tôshirô dans une ferme étreinte paternelle.

 _Au fond de l'esprit de Tôshirô, Hyôrinmaru esquissa un sourire dans son demi-sommeil. Si Matsumoto voyait ça, elle aurait eu un cri de joie._

L'interrogatoire du gars s'étant occupé de verser l'argent de l'assurance apporta des éléments intéressants. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu verser l'argent, mais si la femme avait porté l'affaire en justice, ils auraient dû reverser des intérêts de plusieurs millions. C'était moins cher, d'après les supérieurs.

Bien sûr, ils avaient fait une enquête, mais rien de concluant ne pouvant tenir devant un jury, en cas de procès.

Pourquoi faire de la bénéficiaire la seule parente : une demi-sœur ?

Pourquoi avoir fait la crémation avant l'autopsie obligatoire, et à la demande de la sœur ?

Il y avait toujours d'autres arguments, mais facilement démontables.

Tout ce que leur interlocuteur espérait, c'était qu'on prouve l'arnaque. Il n'espérait pas revoir l'argent. Juste pointer du doigt l'affaire louche serait suffisant pour lui.

* * *

Ducky monta dans les bureaux pour voir le sixième gobelet de café finir à la poubelle. Et il n'était pas encore midi.

\- Cette affaire me rend malade, soupira Gibbs en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est ce que dit Abby. Tu lui as fait faire le même test. Deux fois.

Mais l'affaire n'avait rien pour les aider. La jambe de Dawrn réapparaissait dans une poubelle, alors que le gars était censé être mort il y a deux ans. Le médecin ayant constaté la mort n'avait pas fait l'autopsie et n'identifiait pas leur homme comme le moribond. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, on avait un corps incinéré envoyé aux quatre vents.

Gibbs soupira.

\- Tôshirô sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, grommela Gibbs.

\- Ah. Voilà qui ne facilite pas non plus les choses.

\- J'ai pu l'apaiser, mais pour combien de temps, je l'ignore. J'ai noté aussi que le tatouage sur sa poitrine semble craquelé. Si je m'en réfère à ma conversation avec cet Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est le sceau qui retient et ses pouvoirs, et sa mémoire.

\- Je vois. J'en toucherai un mot à Kisuke.

Gibbs fixa le vide un instant, puis demanda à Ducky :

\- Qui aurais-tu choisi à la place de Dawrn pour jouer le rôle du macchabée ?

\- Toi, lui dit Ducky, sans hésitation.

Gibbs eut un rire… avant d'être touché par l'illumination.

Un peu plus tard, il était au camp, parlant à celui qui avait été l'instructeur de leur mort. Ils en apprirent un peu plus : leur gars se droguait, mais il allait pas tarder à être réformé ; son meilleur pote, un certain caporal Morgan avait disparu suite à l'accident et enfin, tous les deux fréquentaient la même personne, une femme du nom de Melissa, une jolie rouquine, avec un comportement qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui d'une demi-sœur.

Un plan se formait dans le crâne de Gibbs sur ce qui avait dû se passer… Morgan avait servi à se faire passer pour Dawrn et avait été tué, afin qu'ils puissent toucher l'assurance vie. Dawrn avait fini par gêner et avait été tué à son tour.

Le comportement d'une mantereligieuse ou veuve noire.

En rentrant au NCIS, Gibbs eut un résultat positif de la part de Abby, lui apprenant bien que leur homme était venu récemment chez Melissa.

Ils avaient un mandat de perquisition.

* * *

Ichigo avait suivi en shunpo le fourgon du NCIS. **_(Bêta : il devrait monter dessus, se fatiguerait moins à se laisser porter)_**

Quand il arriva devant la maison, il entendit parfaitement les hurlements dont lui avait parlé Gibbs.

\- _Et après, c'était moi que l'on appelait l'oiseau de mauvais augure,_ commenta Ichigo. _Je vais suivre ce DiNozzo, je pense que l'esprit est là-bas._

Gibbs acquiesça discrètement la tête et suivit Kate dans la maison. Pendant qu'elle fouillait les papiers, Gibbs passerait la rousse à l'interrogatoire.

Tony arriva dans la grange et passa le sol et les murs au crible de la lumière bleue. Mais c'était propre. Très propre. Presque trop propre pour une grange.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur des traces au sol.

Plusieurs traces.

Parfaitement positionnées pour qu'on puisse imaginer le corps d'un homme que l'on aurait tailladé là, au niveau de la tête, des bras et des jambes.

Ichigo eut une grimace en entendant Tony émettre l'hypothèse à mi-voix et chercha du regard ce pourquoi il était là. Le Jibakurei lui apparut, poussant un hurlement. Tony se releva, une main sur son flingue et regarda les environs.

\- Mon imagination…

Et il retourna au travail.

Ichigo le regarda un instant, fronçant les sourcils, puis soupira et tira la plus petite de ses lames de Zangetsu.

\- _Bon, mon gars… quelle destination pour toi ? La Soul ou l'Enfer ? Je peux pas te laisser ici à pourrir, Grimmjow aura ma tête si tu te retrouves au Hueco Mundo._

Et un esprit en moins et un !

Plus tard, il retourna dans la maison, pour voir Tony faire son rapport… et monter à l'étage avec Gibbs en entendant du bruit, pendant que Kate restait à surveiller la femme.

Les deux agents revinrent plus tard avec le Docteur Sharmers, la bonne vieille femme qui avait soi-disant déclaré le décès de Dawrn.

Et elle tenta d'embrouiller les pistes, rejetant la faute sur Melissa pour l'escroquerie d'une compagnie d'assurance. Pour ce qui est de l'overdose de digitaline, donc un meurtre, personne ne pourrait rien prouver, vu que _Melissa_ avait demandé la crémation.

\- _La vieille ira aux Enfers._ _J'ai presque envie de laisser le Jibakurei attaché à elle. Il va bientôt devenir un Hollow. Et c'est connu, un Hollow s'attaque à ses proches en premier. Misère, je deviens cynique…_ grommela Ichigo, les bras croisés dans son shihakusho.

Melissa était en train de craquer. La vieille femme avait tout manigancé, mais elle essayait de la faire taire, la cantonnant au crime d'escroquerie aux assurances. Mais la rousse déballa tout. Quand le docteur dit que cela ne tiendrait pas devant un juge, Gibbs lui pointa placidement qu'on avait lu ses droits à sa fille… et qu'elle y avait renoncé. Tout ce qui avait été dit serait utilisé dans un tribunal.

La mère regarda sa fille avec froideur, la traitant d'idiote.

\- J'adorais Tommy… et tu me l'as tué… tout ça n'a plus d'importance…

\- _Mon offre tient toujours_ , proposa Ichigo à Gibbs.

\- Vous savez… si je le pouvais, je ferais en sorte que vous ayez une mort digne de ce que vous avez fait subir à ces deux hommes, docteur, fit Gibbs. Mais je suis un agent du NCIS. Mon devoir est de faire la justice, pas la vengeance. A votre âge, vous serez bientôt devant le Créateur. On saura à ce moment-là la conclusion finale de l'affaire… je parie sur l'Enfer, moi aussi. Je vous mets toutes les deux en états d'arrestation.

Ichigo soupira, saisissant le message et purifia le Hollow en devenir accroché au médecin.

* * *

Kate, Abby et Tony étaient devant un écran montrant les différents endroits où on avait retrouvé les morceaux du corps. Il manquait toujours la jambe gauche et la tête de leur mort et ils en firent part à Gibbs quand il vint aux nouvelles.

\- D'autres tatouages ? demanda Gibbs, pas inconnu de la grande interrogation de Tony.

\- Outre la rose que Kate a sur les fesses… rien, soupira Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas une rose, déclara Gibbs en fermant son ordinateur.

Le regard de Kate alla d'un Tony curieux et satisfait à une Abby suspicieuse et un peu en colère.

\- Il ment ! Il n'en sait rien ! Il a tout inventé, comme il a inventé pour la digitaline !

Kate se tourna vers Gibbs, lui demandant d'avouer, mais l'homme se contenta de sourire avec amusement.


	8. One Shot, One Kill

**Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre avant l'été !**

 **Je sais que vous appréciez de voir que Tôshirô retrouve des fragments de ses souvenirs. On en est encore loin d'une remémoration total, mais on s'en approche.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec cette lecture, en espérant que l'apprécierez.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit.

Très certainement.

Mais très bonne position dans son malheur.

Un coup de vent avait entraîné le foulard que Karin conservait sur elle. Matsumoto le lui avait donné, en souvenir de Tôshirô.

Elle avait couru pour le récupérer et avait fini par marcher dessus.

En se baissant pour le ramasser, elle entendit un coup de feu et quelque chose lui érafla le dos, la faisant crier à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre.

Son frère ne serait très certainement pas content…

* * *

Kate prenait la déposition des deux gars qui avaient été dans le bureau, avec le Sergent Chef Alvarez, quand il avait été tué. Gibbs et Ducky étaient sur la scène. La mort avait été quasi instantanée. Tony cherchait la balle et ils n'attendaient que Gérald pour prendre les photos, mais l'assistant de Ducky se faisait désirer.

Kate allait passer à la 'victime collatérale' quand elle nota Tôshirô se tenant aux abords de la scène de crime.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui et souleva le ruban pour le laisser passer.

\- Otôsan m'a envoyé un message pour se plaindre du retard de l'appareil photo. J'en ai apporté un de rechange, expliqua Tôshirô.

\- Il est dedans.

Et Tôshirô entra dans l'agence de recrutement, sans voir la brune avec les secours. La demoiselle non plus ne le vit pas, puisqu'elle était allongée sur le ventre pendant qu'on la soignait.

\- Elle est à vous, assura l'infirmier en posant un pansement sur le dos de Karin.

\- Merci, salua Kate.

La fille s'assit sur la civière où on l'avait soigné et arrangea son haut.

\- Bonjour, sourit Kate. Je suis l'agent Todd, du NCIS.

\- Karin Kurosaki, se présenta Karin en serrant ses poings autour de l'étoffe vert pâle entre ses mains.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Tu vis loin d'ici ?

\- Avec Ichi-nii, on a un appart à deux trois pâtés de maison, qu'on loue pendant qu'on est à la Fac. On rentre au Japon pendant les vacances.

\- Ichi-nii ?

\- C'est le surnom que je donne à mon frère. Nii pour Onii-san, qui veut dire 'grand-frère'. Et Ichi pour Ichigo, son prénom.

\- Je vois, sourit Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je faisais que poursuivre ça -elle montra l'étoffe entre ses mains- que le vent avait emporté, quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu. J'ai senti une brûlure dans le dos et je suis tombée.

\- Tu n'as vu personne ?

Karin secoua la tête.

\- Vu que tu as été blessée, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on te raccompagne, ou que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Tu peux attendre ? Je verrais avec mon supérieur pour te raccompagner.

\- Je peux appeler mon frère, il pourrait venir me chercher.

\- Mais reste ici tant que tu l'attends, d'accord ?

\- Hai.

Et Karin récupéra son sac dans l'ambulance pour fouiller dedans à la recherche de son portable.

Kate revint dans le bureau pour entendre Gibbs rappeler la règle numéro 9 à Tony : ne jamais sortir sans son couteau.

\- Je croyais que la règle numéro neuf, c'était de ne pas demander le poids d'une fille le premier soir, taquina Tony en partant en quête de la balle.

\- C'est conseillé de ne pas poser cette question, si tu veux la revoir, pointa Kate.

Gibbs les boosta un peu, leur disant qu'il voulait sa balle et le corps.

Balle qui avait fini dans le magasin de jouets derrière.

\- On rentre, fils, annonça Gibbs.

Tôshirô hocha la tête et suivit son père dehors. Cette fois, il ne loupa pas Karin.

Et elle non plus.

Tôshirô resta figé sur place. Il se souvenait d'elle. De plusieurs parties de foot. De rencontres au bord d'une route, sur une colline, à regarder le coucher de soleil.

Les yeux de la fille s'arrondirent et son poing se resserra sur le foulard.

\- KARIN !

Se frayant un chemin dans la foule, Ichigo se rapprocha au mieux de la zone délimitée.

Gibbs regarda Tôshirô. Celui-ci continua de fixer un instant la brune, puis se détourna en hochant la tête. Gibbs prit ça comme un accord tacite et alla voir Karin. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'aida à descendre de la civière, pour la conduire jusqu'à son frère.

\- Je te conseille de la garder à l'œil. Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit un témoin et qu'elle se retrouve en danger à cause de ça. Nous savons tous les deux comment elle peut être protégée, conseilla Gibbs en soulevant le ruban jaune pour laisser passer Karin.

Ichigo attrapa sa jeune sœur avec un bref regard à Tôshirô, puis regarda Gibbs.

\- S'il le faut, je la mettrais sous des protections de kidô pour la protéger.

\- Ichi-nii ! Je suis pas en cristal ! protesta Karin en donna un violent coup dans le ventre de son frère qui se contenta de grogner légèrement sous l'impact.

\- Otôsan, le sup' de la victime est là, appela Tôshirô.

Gibbs se détourna et allait partir quand Karin le prit par le bras un instant, le regard suppliant.

\- Faîtes attention à Tôshirô. Onegai da.

Gibbs lui offrit un autre sourire.

\- C'est mon fils. C'est mon devoir.

Karin sembla perplexe.

\- Daijobu, Karin, rassura Ichigo. Il est bien entouré. Et Hyôrinmaru ne le laissera pas tomber.

\- Promis ? demanda Karin à son frère.

\- Un zanpakuto protège toujours son shinigami. Allez, on rentre. Le vieux barjot aura ma tête s'il apprend que tu as été blessée. Je veux même pas imaginer la réaction de Yuzu.

Avec un long regard vers Tôshirô, Karin suivit son frère.

Tôshirô lui jeta un regard derrière son épaule, l'observant en train de s'éloigner et porta une main à son cœur, se demandant pourquoi il avait si mal. Gibbs vint vers lui, lui serra l'épaule, lui demandant si ça allait.

\- Je crois. Je vais rejoindre Tony et Kate.

Et Tôshirô retourna dans le bureau, laissant son père avec le supérieur du Sergent Chef Alvarez.

* * *

Voir ce qu'Abby avait fait des poupons qu'on leur avait livré (parce que leur balle avait fini dans le crâne de l'une d'elle), chassa de façon assez brutale Karin de ses pensées.

La gothique avait déshabillé tous les poupons et les avaient décapités, alignant toutes les têtes sur une table. Tôshirô ne pouvait regarder ça qu'avec perplexité.

\- Shh ! Je m'apprête à présent à pratiquer ma première autopsie, annonça la femme, un plateau en main contenant le crâne qui renfermait leur balle.

Elle prit une grosse paire de ciseaux pour découper le plastique dont était fait la tête du poupon.

\- Je peux te prêter Hyôrinmaru, si tu veux, proposa Tôshirô.

\- Shh…

Abby prit une pince en plastique, digne d'un jouet et retira la balle, la brandissant fièrement dans les airs.

\- On applaudit bien fort.

Tony s'inclina et Tôshirô se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Ducky sait que tu fais ça ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant à cet instant.

\- Hey Gibbs ! J'étais sur le point d'aller l'examiner au labo ! sourit Abby.

\- Bien, parce qu'après ça, je voudrais avoir une maquette modélisée de sa trajectoire, sur l'ordinateur.

\- Alors je me grouille !

Et Abby partit faire son affaire avec sa petite balle.

Gibbs regarda les poupons.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces poupées sont _nues_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Alors ça j'en sais rien, ce doit être un truc gothique, marmonna Tony.

Et il s'en alla.

\- Fils ?

Tôshirô regarda Gibbs.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette fille t'évoque ?

\- Une partie de foot. De l'affection. Un coucher de soleil. Et je crois que le foulard qu'elle avait dans les mains, m'appartient à la base… Je crois aussi qu'elle est liée à ce pourquoi j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Tôshirô regarda son père.

\- Si tu le savais, tu ne me le dirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au contraire. Tu as vu juste. Cette fille était hors limite. Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu et ça s'est su. Résultat, tu vis avec moi. Mais il y a du positif dans tout ça…

\- Du positif ? demanda Tôshirô, perplexe. Je perds ma mémoire et c'est positif !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Avec ta situation actuelle, plus personne ne peut te reprocher d'avoir une relation quelconque avec elle.

Tôshirô piqua un fard et Gibbs eut un petit rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils avec affection. C'était rare quand Tôshirô se comportait comme un adolescent, il ne pouvait qu'encourager cette situation.

* * *

Kate se moquait de Tony qui luttait pour manger avec ses baguettes. Ils mangeaient au bureau et ils avaient commandé chinois.

Et Tony s'en mettait partout en essayant de manger sans fourchette.

\- Détends ta main, ou tu n'arriveras pas à manger, conseilla en souriant Kate.

\- Facile à dire… grommela Tony en faisant tomber une nouille sur son pantalon.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à impressionner les filles.

\- J'en ai marre et de toute façon, les filles détestent les crâneurs. Tu as de la soupe ?

Kate lui donna la soupe que Tony goûta à l'instant où Gibbs et Tôshirô arrivaient dans le bureau pour dîner.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est pas la mienne, Tony, avertit Gibbs.

\- Il avait commandé une soupe ? souffla Tony en panique à Kate.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant d'amusement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'est pas très bonne, dit Tony à son patron.

Tôshirô ramena deux chaises pendant que son père s'arrêtait devant le bureau où le dîner était plus ou moins servi. Il prit une boite de nouilles tout juste ouverte.

\- C'est à qui ? demanda Gibbs.

\- A Tony, répondit Kate.

\- Parfait.

Et il commença à manger tranquillement avec les baguettes, s'interrompant pour s'asseoir quand Tôshirô ramena une chaise pour lui. Kate donna une autre boite de nouilles au garçon qui mania avec aisance ses baguettes en marmonnant un vague 'itadakimasu'.

\- Tricheur, grommela Tony en le voyant faire.

Tôshirô ne releva pas.

\- Du nouveau sur Alvarez ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Il avait l'air très doué pour exagérer les opportunités de carrières qu'offrait le corps des Marines.

\- Cette plainte n'est pas mal ! pointa Tony en prenant une feuille sur un autre bureau. Le gars voulait devenir ambulancier et Alvarez lui a dit qu'on lui apprendrait à sauver des vies.

Gibbs eut un reniflement devant l'ironie et alla à son bureau pour se mettre derrière son ordinateur.

\- Où est le mal ? demanda Kate.

\- Pas de corps médical dans la marine, expliqua Tôshirô. Techniquement parlant, il sauve des vies, mais en tuant des gens.

Alvarez était doué pour appâter ses _victimes_. Un gars voulait devenir pilote, et on lui avait promis quand deux ans, il serait assis dans un cockpit…. Et il l'était, en tant que technicien pour siège éjectable.

Mais aucune menace dans le tas.

\- Tu nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais engagé dans l'armée, pointa Kate à Gibbs.

\- Parce que c'est personnel, lui répondit Gibbs alors que son portable sonnait.

\- Peut-être que son recruteur lui a raconté des salades, souffla Kate à Tony.

Tôshirô eut un reniflement devant l'improbabilité de la chose.

\- Improbable. Quelqu'un aurait menti à Gibbs et s'en serait tiré, si c'était le cas, pointa Tony.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus qu'il dut suivre Gibbs pour une fouille nocturne pour laquelle ils venaient tout juste d'avoir l'autorisation.

Kate ne pouvait pas venir. Elle devait trouver un assassin dans la pile de dossier.

\- Je vais te tenir compagnie, assura Tôshirô en arrangeant la position de Hyôrinmaru contre le bureau.

\- Merci, Tôshirô.

* * *

Une banale fouille nocturne dans un immeuble abandonné.

L'étage coupable rappelait à Gibbs l'appartement de Tony. Sauf que voilà, il y avait un accroc dans le plan. Pas de fenêtre sur le mur nord-est.

Ils prirent le mur en photo, puis pris d'une intuition, Gibbs se mit à examiner plus attentivement les briques du mur, pour en voir une assez lâche.

Cela leur révéla un problème quand la brique fut retirée. Car sur la _centaine_ de briques composant le mur, leur tueur n'avait retiré que celle qu'il fallait pour faire son œuvre.

Rien de plus, et rien de moins pour accomplir son office.

Alors que Tony prenait des photos, les cheveux de Gibbs se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il se retourna, regardant autour de lui, avant qu'un hurlement inhumain ne perce le silence.

\- Gibbs ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Tony qui n'avait rien entendu.

Un impact lourd fit trembler l'étage et paniquer Tony.

\- On évacue !

Prenant Tony par le bras, Gibbs fila vers la sortie, maudissant l'absence d'escalier. Dans la cage du monte-charge, l'immeuble trembla de nouveau, avec un nouveau hurlement inhumain.

\- Les ascenseurs sont déconseillés durant un tremblent de terre ! cria Tony par-dessus les tremblements et les bruits de l'immeuble.

\- Si c'était juste un tremblement de terre, j'aurai réagi autrement… tais-toi et cours... siffla Gibbs.

L'ascenseur se rouvrit et les deux agents filèrent vers la sortie.

Derrière eux, le sol trembla, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants était à leur poursuite.

\- _A terre_!

Reconnaissant la voix d'Ichigo, Gibbs se jeta à terre avec Tony, pour voir un arc d'énergie bleutée passer au-dessus de leur tête et percuter ce qui les poursuivait.

Le sol cessa de trembler.

\- _Hollow purifié, merci d'avoir fait confiance à l'expertise des Kurosaki_ , déconna Ichigo. _Passez une bonne nuit_.

Et il disparut d'un shunpo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? grogna Tony en se redressant, le crâne douloureux.

\- Avec de la chance, tu ne le sauras pas avant ta mort, grommela Gibbs.

Gibbs se retourna et leva haut les sourcils. Sur le mur de l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de laisser, une profonde entaille se tenait à présent.

\- La vache, d'où ça sort ce truc ?! s'étrangla Tony.

Ils avaient un suspect en garde à vue, qui refusait de dire la vérité, mais un autre instructeur avait été tué.

\- Où est Tôshirô ? En cours ? demanda Tony.

\- Non. Il cherche un terrain de football, lui répondit Gibbs en entrant dans une autre agence de recrutement.

Sauf que vu que le crime avait lieu dans le Maryland, cela relevait désormais du FBI.

Un certain agent Cramer était en charge, de par la demande du directeur du FBI. Et Fornell l'avait averti : pas de risque qu'on leur pique le corps !

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Kate essayaient de distraire un agent en lui parlant des risques d'impuissance avec l'usage des lasers balistiques.

\- Il n'a pas lu le mémo, pointa Kate.

\- C'est peut-être trop tard pour lui, commenta Tony en haussant des épaules.

Gibbs avait un plan de secours. A défaut d'avoir le corps, ils auraient la balle.

Tony tendit une main à Ducky quand Gibbs lui demanda de faire le trou.

\- Scalpel.

Ducky tenta alors, tant bien que mal, d'accéder au corps, pendant que Tony fouinait à la recherche d'un impact de balle. Quand il le trouva, le FBI voulut s'y mette, mais Gibbs s'interposa, cachant assez longtemps Kate pour qu'elle puisse la récupérer dans le mur.

Et ils n'avaient toujours aucun appel du directeur du NCIS. L'agent Cramer demanda à ce qu'on lui mette en ligne le directeur pour faire déguerpir rapidement ce joli monde.

\- Ah, ça va pas être faisable, parce que voyez-vous, le jeudi, mon fils a entraînement, à cet heure-ci, et le Directeur a une telle affection pour lui, qu'il s'occupe de mon p'tit gars quand je suis sur le terrain. Donc, le directeur doit être en ce moment au dojo avec mon gamin.

\- Je vous préviens, je ne plaisante plus du tout, Gibbs.

\- Moi non plus. Vous devriez voir Tôshirô avec un katana entre les mains ! Vous comprendriez que le Directeur tienne à assister à ses entraînements…

Kate avait la balle et la fourra rapidement dans sa veste quand le téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de Tony qui appelait depuis l'extérieur et qui lui disait que Kate avait la balle.

\- Oui monsieur… Oui, monsieur, bidonna Gibbs. Cela ne se reproduira plus, monsieur.

Et il raccrocha, alors que Kate et Ducky s'en allaient la tête basse.

\- On dirait que vous avez gagné cette fois-ci, commenta Gibbs à Cramer. Ne vous y habituez pas.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, Gibbs, nous avons tous des ordres.

\- Ah et quand vous verrez Fornell…. Saluez-le pour moi.

\- Avec plaisir.

Gibbs alla ramasser ses affaires et retrouva une plume blanche juste à côté de son sac.

C'était une référence à un tireur légendaire des marines.

Et cela voulait dire aussi qu'il avait tendance à rendre visite à ses victimes avant de les tuer.

* * *

Gibbs mesurait les galons sur le col de la chemise de Kate et eut un sourire.

\- Bienvenue chez les marines, Kate !

Kate eut un petit rire et Tôshirô roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- C'est Kate qui sera ton supérieur ? demanda Tony jaloux.

On se fichait que Kate sache ce qu'est un marine ou leur but. Elle devait juste se concentrer sur leur attitude devant Gibbs. Point.

Le FBI coopérait difficilement avec ce plan, mais ils le feraient.

Et c'était une occasion inespérée pour leur homme. Les snipers étaient doués pour infiltrer les terrains ennemis.

\- Otôsan, sois prudent.

\- Promis, Tôshirô. Tu nous fais des sushi pour ce soir, ou tu recommences à arpenter les terrains de foots dans l'espoir de retrouver ta belle brune ?

Tôshirô piqua un fard.

\- Ouuuh ! Tôshirô commence à être un homme ! roucoula Tony. Viens voir tonton Tony, je vais t'apprendre l'art fin et raffiné de la drague.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Surtout pas venant de ta part. Ni de celle de 'tôsan non plus. Trois divorces, ce n'est pas un exemple.

Son père, dans sa tenue de recruteur, lui jeta un regard presque vexé, mais Tôshirô avait déjà pris Hyôrinmaru et s'en allait.

* * *

Gibbs fut perplexe de voir Ichigo en mode shinigami en arrivant devant l'agence de recrutement.

\- _Je vous couvre un minimum. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser crever, alors que vous veillez sur Tôshirô._

\- Gibbs ? Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Kate.

\- Oui, désolé. Je pensais à quelque chose.

Et il entra dans l'agence.

Il força Kate à se découvrir en entrant, puis inspecta les médailles et récompenses qu'elle avait d'accrocher sur la poitrine.

Le supérieur des officiers recruteurs fut un peu difficile, mais Gibbs était un marine et savait parler à un marine.

On leur laissa la scène de libre.

Seul un marine voudrait venir s'engager aujourd'hui.

Ichigo se laissa aller contre la vitre, les bras dans son shihakusho, se préparant à l'attente.

Il ne bougea pas.

Pas une seule fois de toute la matinée.

Profitant d'une nouvelle recrue en cours d'après-midi, Ichigo se glissa dans l'agence en même temps et écouta avec un sourire la méthode de recrutement de Gibbs. L'appel du devoir, les honneurs, les difficultés, tout ce dont on pouvait rêver.

Un homme entra avec une bombonne d'eau pour la fontaine à eau.

\- _Avec un discours pareil, je serais bien tenté de m'engager,_ pointa Ichigo. _Si j'avais pas assez avec les hollows et autre, j'aurais rejoint les marines_.

Gibbs eut du mal à se retenir d'avoir un sourire amusé au commentaire.

Il était doué, c'était indéniable.

Kate signa l'avis de livraison de la bombonne d'eau sans trop détourner son attention de Gibbs.

La journée passa et vers 16h30, un homme entra.

Kate l'observa assez intensément. Ce gars… avait une allure assez particulière. Une réaction… déroutante.

Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent partir.

Et ce fut par hasard que l'on remarqua qu'ils avaient été visités : Gibbs avait une petite soif et trouva sur le distributeur d'eau une petite plume blanche.

Kate cria immédiatement à Tony, dans l'oreillette, que leur cible était le livreur d'eau.

Ichigo se plaça dans la ligne de mire et leva la plus grosse lame de Zangetsu.

Juste à temps !

Une balle se prit dans la vitre pare-balle, mais avait tant de puissance qu'elle passa au travers le blindage et percuta la lame d'Ichigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Kate en voyant la balle se stopper en plein vol et tomber à terre.

Gibbs se tourna vers elle, un doigt sur les lèvres, alors qu'Ichigo travaillait déjà à la suite. Des bandelettes apparurent sous ses pieds et il fonça comme l'air, s'en s'occuper d'être discret dans l'ouverture de la porte, à la recherche du tueur.

\- Gibbs !

\- Je sais pas… fit Gibbs en haussant des épaules, une petite moue aux lèvres.

* * *

Ils avaient leur homme. Un associable et un sociopathe avec un échec au test de personnalité. D'où le rejet de la candidature.

L'affaire était classée.

Kate avait quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de recrutement, mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

Tôshirô soupira en faisant sa route en revenant du dojo. Le chauffeur du bus n'avait pas voulu le prendre à cause de Hyôrinmaru.

Ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier.

Quelque chose percuta son pied, le faisant lever le nez de son portable, alors qu'il écrivait un message à son père.

Baissant les yeux, il vit que c'était un ballon de football. Un bruit de course l'alerta et il se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec Karin qui se tenait sur une butte où était un terrain de football.

Elle resta là, figée, à le regarder. Tôshirô la fixa un instant, rangea le portable et shoota dans la balle pour dribler un peu avec, et la renvoyer vers la fille qui sourit et la réceptionna aisément avec sa tête, avant de l'attraper dans ses bras.

\- C'est très déjà-vu, comme situation, sourit Karin en descendant le rejoindre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas ou pas, vu l'état de ma mémoire, commenta Tôshirô. Je sais que je te connais, je connais ton nom, ta passion pour le foot, mais rien de plus. Désolé.

Karin secoua la tête et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… je… je voulais m'excuser.

Tôshirô leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- C'est _ma_ faute _s'ils_ t'ont banni. Si… si j'étais resté à ma place, tu n'en serais pas là.

\- Baka bakashi, lui dit Tôshirô. Je ne me souviens pas du pourquoi du comment, à part, il est vrai, que c'est certainement lié à toi. Mais me connaissant, si mon état est une punition, comme je pense l'avoir compris, ça devait en valoir le coup.

Karin eut un rougissement.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à retrouver qui je suis. Si j'en crois ton frère… si ce rouquin est bien ton frère, je le saurai en temps et en heure, et je suis _enclin_ à lui faire confiance.

\- Ichi-nii dit qu'il faut attendre après Hyôrinmaru. Je ne connais que la surface de cet univers, alors je suis moi-même encline à lui faire confiance. C'est cool qu' _ils_ t'aient laissé Hyôrinmaru. T'es déjà mieux positionné que l'était mon vieux, dans ton cas, puisqu'il a fallu plus de quinze ans pour qu'Engetsu recommence à répondre.

Tôshirô fit glisser son arme de son épaule et la regarda.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais réveille-toi rapidement, puisque tu sembles capable de me parler, Hyôrinmaru… je suis totalement taré, je parle à mon propre katana.

Karin haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire alors que Tôshirô remettait son arme à son épaule.

\- Je m'y suis habituée. C'est très drôle de voir Ichi-nii se prendre la tête avec la partie Hollow de Zangetsu. Partit qu'il a rebaptisé Shirosaki. Parfois, je l'entends presque dire « merci ossan » quand l'autre partie de Zangetsu se manifeste pour calmer le jeu.

\- Hollow ?

Le mot était familier sur la langue de Tôshirô. Cela lui évoqua ces monstres aux masques blancs.

\- Rassure-moi… tu vois toujours les esprits ? s'enquit Karin, inquiète.

\- Oui, bien entendu, lui dit Tôshirô.

\- Ouf. Alors, le Hollow, c'est un esprit qui ressemble à un monstre, avec…

\- … un masque blanc ? J'ai eu plusieurs flashs me montrant ces créatures.

\- Tu n'es plus si loin que ça de retrouver ta mémoire. Ichi-nii sera content.

\- Et toi ?

Karin devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et regarda ailleurs. Le sourire de Tôshirô s'agrandit. Il tendit alors une main vers le foulard vert autour du cou de Karin.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette étoffe ?

Karin regarda le foulard, le retira de son cou et l'enroula autour de celui de Tôshirô avec un sourire.

\- J'avais promis à Matsumoto-san de te le rendre, si jamais je te croisais. Tu lui manques, à elle et à Hinamori-san.

Karin sursauta quand son portable sonna.

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira en voyant le message.

\- Désolée, Ichi-nii s'inquiète.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai été content de te croiser et de te parler.

Il hésita un instant, puis embrassa Karin sur la joue, avant de se détourner rougissant.

\- Bonne soirée.

Et il partit en courant, rouge comme une tomate, laissant une demoiselle toute aussi embarrassée que lui derrière.


	9. Enigma

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je crois bien que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, surtout en sachant que ce n'est qu'un seul épisode dedans.**

 **Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos reviews, je vous souhaite d'avance de bonne vacance et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tôshirô avait envie de rire. Il servait de bouclier contre les femmes voulant faire du charme à son père. Bien heureusement, la femme trouva mieux et plus jeune ailleurs… et c'était bientôt les élections du shérif.

\- Pas d'admirateur au courrier ? demanda Tôshirô en arrivant.

\- Comment s'est passé ton examen, fils ? demanda en réponse Gibbs alors qu'on leur distribuait le courrier.

Le haussement d'épaule voulait tout dire. Il l'avait trouvé simple.

Tony commença à parcourir son courrier. Une lettre de Deby, une autre de Melissa…

\- Depuis quand tu donnes à toutes ces femmes ton adresse de travail ? demanda Kate.

\- Oh, depuis que j'ai rompu avec Michelle, lui répondit Tony sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel.

\- L'assistante sociale ?

Tony garda un instant le silence et lui dit :

\- Oui, on a eu un léger _malentendu_.

\- Lequel ?

\- Elle s'était imaginée, j'ignore pourquoi, que notre relation était exclusive.

\- Oh la malheureuse ! fit Kate sur un faux ton compatissant, avant d'aller à la pêche aux infos. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le sourire de Tony devint crispé.

\- Elle a pénétré dans mon appartement, et elle a rempli mes placards de bouse de vache.

Cela fit rire Kate.

\- Je sais enfin pourquoi je l'adorais !

\- J'ai toujours son numéro ! Vous devriez vous réunir pour me préparer un poison mortel.

\- C'est pas mon style, Tony. Je te tirerai dessus.

\- J'aurai opté pour du lisier de cochon, commenta Tôshirô assis sur le rebord du bureau de son père. Quand on se comporte comme un porc, autant vivre comme tel.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Tôshirô, grimaça Tony.

\- A ton service, DiNozzo et c'est Hitsugaya pour toi.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire en buvant son café et consultant son courrier.

\- Et la petite brune… Karin, c'est ça ? Tu la vois toujours ? demanda Kate à Tôshirô.

Tôshirô vira au rouge. Le sujet le faisait toujours autant rougir. Il toussota dans son poing et marmonna qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un concert le week-end prochain. Ensemble.

\- C'est à cause de vos histoires qu'on a créé la règle numéro 12, commenta Gibbs en prenant en main un paquet de taille raisonnable qui lui était adressé.

Il le reposa en entendant son téléphone sonner qu'il décrocha.

\- La règle numéro 12 ? demanda Kate, perplexe.

\- Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue. Le directeur veut nous voir tout de suite. Et laisser vos affaires. Tôshirô, je te dirai ce que je peux te dire ou pas, annonça Gibbs en raccrochant.

Tôshirô hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans le siège qu'abandonna son père pour sortir son portable et textoter.

Dans le MTAK on apprit à l'équipe qu'un officier de l'armée américaine avait été tué alors qu'il transportait deux millions de dollars du trésor de Saddam Hussein. Si on avait retrouvé le corps du chauffeur dans la voiture calcinée, l'officier et l'argent étaient portés disparus.

Et l'officier en question, c'est Lou Rayan.

Et le gars a été repéré revenant aux US sous un nom d'emprunt, à l'aéroport de Dallas, il y a deux jours. Pourquoi ?

Une opération secrète ?

Sauf que voilà, il n'y avait rien à ce sujet qui circulait dans les couloirs du Pentagone.

Gibbs pensait que l'homme devait avoir une bonne raison. Il le connaissait personnellement après tout. Ce colonel serait plus du genre à mourir que de trahir son pays. Mais il fallait découvrir la vérité. Après tout, la moitié de leurs opérations en Irak était en danger à cause de cet homme. Et le FBI l'avait mis dans sa liste de recherche.

Le directeur s'en alla, laissant Gibbs se rapprocher de l'image de leur homme débarquant à Dallas. Il plissa les yeux. C'était une chaîne, non, au bras de l'homme ?

* * *

\- Assez bel homme, commenta Abby en regardant la photo de leur cible dans son labo.

\- Alors, tu aimes les types âgés, Abby ? demanda Tony.

\- Bien sûr. C'est un signe de maturité.

\- L'âge de ton plus vieux petit ami ?

\- Soixante-cinq ans. C'était mon professeur de biologie. Et toi ?

Tony grimaça.

\- Vingt-six ans, ma teinturière.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… pouffa la gothique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abby ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant.

Il déposa un Caf Pow devant la demoiselle qui rembobina la vidéo.

\- C'est tiré de la vidéo-surveillance de l'aéroport.

Elle zooma sur le colonel, le montrant en train de parler à quelqu'un sur sa droite qui n'apparaissait pas à l'écran.

\- On dirait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas à qui, avoua la gothique.

Gibbs voyait quelqu'un, lui, sur la droite de l'homme. Une personne assez jeune, un homme, relié au colonel par une chaîne.

L'homme devait lui aussi voir les morts, mais ne faisait certainement pas la différence. Pour maintenir les apparences, il demanda à Abby de demander toutes les vidéos couvrant la même zone, à la même plage horaire, et fut presque déçu d'apprendre qu'Abby l'avait déjà fait.

Quand ce fut au tour de Tony, celui-ci annonça que ce qu'il restait du véhicule leur serait expédié pour être reçu demain, dans la journée. Par contre, il n'avait pas pensé aux effets personnels. Ce fut donc Abby qui récupéra les lauriers du 'Bon travail'.

\- Je viens de remarquer quelque chose, nota Abby.

\- Que Gibbs ne me fait jamais de compliment ? grommela Tony en faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

\- Non. Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui sort avec des filles plus jeunes, mais elles qui sortent avec un type plus vieux !

Tony adressa un bref sourire à Abby qui voulait tout dire et retourna au travail.

Il descendit dans les bureaux et s'arrêta devant celui de Gibbs.

\- C'est quoi l'école du SERE ? demanda Kate qui consultait quelques documents.

\- Survie Evasion Résistance et Espionnage, pourquoi ? marmonna Tony d'un air absent, son esprit tourné sur le paquet toujours présent sur le bureau de son patron.

\- Le Colonel y a servi pendant trois ans comme instructeur. Ses états de services font penser à ceux d'un vieux mercenaire.

Tony attrapa le paquet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant de le secouer violemment.

\- C'est quoi, à ton avis ?

\- Probablement une pièce pour son bateau, supposa Kate, pas plus intéressée.

\- Non, je crois pas. Ce truc vient d'un pays étranger.

\- Hum-hum.

Tony releva la tête et Kate se retourna.

Kurosaki Ichigo se tenait devant eux, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, un pass visiteur accroché bien en vue.

\- Bonjour ! salua Kate avec un beau sourire. Tu es… Ichigo, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Je suis censé voir votre directeur, mais je voudrais parler à l'agent Gibbs avant, grommela le rouquin.

\- Tu dois voir le Directeur du NCIS ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui.

\- C'est aussi louche que le paquet de Gibbs, commenta Tony.

Et il recommença à le secouer. Kate allait lui répondre quand elle se figea. Notant le silence, Tony releva la tête et constata l'expression de sa collègue.

\- Il est juste derrière moi, c'est ça ? demanda Tony.

Le bref hochement de tête voulait tout dire.

\- Tu veux pas que je te l'ouvre, Gibbs ? proposa Tony en tendant le paquet par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, gronda le vieux marine en lui retirant le paquet des mains.

Il passa derrière son bureau avec.

\- Ah ! Les affaires personnelles du colonel sont parties d'Irak. Elles arriveront dans les quarante-huit heures !

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant dans son dossier, Kate ?

\- Pas encore reçu les données de sa campagne en Irak mais à en juger par son dossier, il ne sera pas facile à trouver, lui dit la jeune femme.

\- Sauf si tu connais un peu cet homme je crois que je sais où le chercher. Tony, va chercher une voiture et attends-nous en bas.

Kate et Tony prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les bureaux, laissant Gibbs et Ichigo seuls.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Gibbs en enfilant des gants avant d'ouvrir le paquet avec précaution.

\- Je suis ici pour éviter un très gros risque de fuite. J'ai eu des difficultés à négocier avec Soi Fon et je ne peux que remercier Yoruichi de son assistance.

Gibbs le regarda sans comprendre.

Ichigo tira d'une de ses poches une lettre.

\- Tous les directeurs d'agences savent pour _nous_. Dès qu'il y en a un qui est remplacé, on met au parfum le nouveau et on efface la mémoire de l'autre. C'est généralement le Omnistukidô qui s'en charge. J'ai appris ça il y a peu. Si je ne m'étais pas proposé de les remplacer, ils auraient fini par découvrir Tôshirô. Je dois donc rencontrer le Directeur de votre agence et lui présenter cette lettre. Ce ne sera rien de bien nouveau, il a déjà bossé avec nous. Après, je vais aller dire bonjour à toutes les autres agences comme la CIA, le FBI… j'ai un aprem _très_ chargé.

\- Je te demande un instant et je t'accompagne. Je serais d'avis qu'on laisse Tôshirô hors de la conversation, néanmoins.

\- Si vous le dîtes. De mon côté, j'ai laissé mon badge chez moi. J'ai pris un mod soul au cas où, donc, aucun risque qu'on nous entende.

Gibbs prit son couteau et l'utilisa pour ouvrir prudemment le paquet.

Il se retrouva avec une petite boite en carton contenant une flasque de métal entourée dans du papier bulle. Il le retourna et trouva un message accroché à un élastique.

« Des millions sortis d'Irak pour financer des opérations secrètes. Contact quand j'en sais plus. »

Il regarda la flasque qui avait l'air neuve et lut l'inscription dessus. C'était lui-même qui l'avait offerte en 1991 à Rayan, quand il était encore dans les marines et que l'homme était Lieutenant-Colonel. Il l'ouvrit, renifla le contenu et le renversa dans sa main. Il s'arrêta juste à temps en réalisant que c'était plein de sable. Cela le laissa pensif. Il soupira et retira ses gants qu'il laissa avec l'objet dans la boite.

\- En route pour voir le Directeur.

Ichigo suivit Gibbs dans les escaliers jusqu'au bureau. Ils passèrent d'abord la secrétaire.

\- Le Directeur est seul ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Oui. Je lui dis que vous voulez le voir.

Pas la peine, Gibbs entrait déjà dans le bureau sans que la pauvre femme ne puisse prendre le téléphone.

\- Tu sais, Gibbs, c'est quelque chose qui se fait de frapper avant d'entrer, nota le Directeur Morrow avec amusement.

Gibbs fit signe à Ichigo d'entrer et referma la porte derrière eux en lançant un regard d'avertissement à la secrétaire qui regarda la scène d'un air éberlué.

\- Que me vaut cette visite et qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? demanda le Directeur en se levant.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, présenta Gibbs. Il est venu pour quelque chose d'assez important.

\- Quoi donc ?

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo lui remit la lettre.

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez le savoir nécessaire pour comprendre ce que je suis et que cette lettre vous expliquerait ce qu'il en est.

Le directeur prit la lettre et la retourna. Le sceau qui la fermait lui dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Gibbs et Ichigo prirent place dans un fauteuil devant le bureau. Morrow se rassit et fit sauter le sceau, avant d'en tirer la lettre. Il la lut en silence, avant de la reposer.

\- Il est au courant ? demanda le Directeur à Ichigo, en parlant de Gibbs.

Gibbs eut un rire narquois.

\- Et Ducky aussi, rajouta Gibbs. Abby n'a pas les yeux, mais elle a les oreilles pour _les_ entendre.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai déjà eu droit à un aperçu de votre job, pointa Ichigo. Et je sais ce que je dois faire : protéger les agents de hollows vindicatifs m'assurer que rien ne traîne dans votre salle d'autopsie et si possible, interroger les morts.

\- Pourquoi _vous_ ? demanda Morrow.

Ichigo haussa des épaules et dit :

\- L'une des raisons est que je connais déjà votre job. Demandez à Gibbs. Ensuite, je suis _déjà_ sur place. La Soul n'a donc pas besoin de déployer quelqu'un d'autre pour se charger du coin.

Morrow regarda Gibbs qui hocha la tête.

\- Il nous a plus ou moins aidés sur quelques enquêtes. Avec l'histoire du sniper sociopathe, il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. La première, avec Tony, quand on a failli se faire écraser par un hollow durant une fouille et la seconde fois dans le bureau de l'agence de recrutement. La balle est passée à travers le blindage et c'est lui qui l'a stoppé.

\- Le fait que vous soyez justement vivant me gêne, avoua Morrow.

\- Je me suis battu. J'ai des cicatrices pour le prouver. Après, si vous souhaitez avoir affaire à l'Omnistukidô et leurs asociaux de ninjas, c'est à votre guise.

\- Asociaux de ninja ? ricana Gibbs.

Ichigo haussa des épaules.

\- Soi Fon n'est pas la nana la plus sympa de l'univers.

Morrow réfléchit encore un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord pour moi. Vous connaissez déjà Abby ?

\- Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, répondit le rouquin.

\- Gibbs, quand elle en aura fini, assure-toi qu'elle jette un œil au portable de monsieur Kurosaki, qu'il ne soit pas possible de le mettre sur écoute.

\- Je vous le déconseille. Il ressemble à smartphone classique, mais ça n'en est pas un. Vous en faîtes pas pour les écoutes. Je passe par les ondes spirituelles, pas par le réseau classique. Mon numéro est dans le courrier, normalement. Votre légiste et Gibbs l'ont déjà. C'est tout ? Je dois passer au FBI en suivant.

\- Je pense que ça sera tout.

\- J'y pense… notre homme a un esprit attaché à lui. Et il le voit, glissa Gibbs avec un maigre sourire.

Ichigo eut un grognement et se leva.

\- Essayez de trouver l'homme _avant_ de vous occuper d'un esprit, demanda Morrow avec un sourire compatissant pour Ichigo. Gibbs vous appellera quand il l'aura. Filez, vous avez autre chose à faire, monsieur Kurosaki.

* * *

Gibbs était au volant, conduisant sur une route déserte pour arriver à une sorte de chalet. Dehors, on notait un bateau couvert d'une bâche à l'extérieur.

C'était le lieu de congé du colonel Rayan.

\- Est-ce que tous les marines construisent des bateaux ? demanda Kate.

\- Seul ceux qui ont été mariés plusieurs fois. Les autres ont les moyens de s'en acheter un ! déconna Tony.

Gibbs n'écouta rien de tout cela. Il remarqua qu'on avait arraché la serrure de la porte d'entrée afin d'entrer par effraction. Immédiatement, il tira son arme. Ce simple geste réveilla les deux autres qui prirent la leur et se mirent à couvert. Gibbs jeta un œil derrière lui aux deux autres, puis donna un coup de pied dans la porte, l'ouvrant en grand, restant à l'abri derrière le linteau de la porte.

Un premier coup d'œil lui dit que l'endroit avait été saccagé. Il battit en retraite, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, et pénétra dans la maison, l'arme au poing. Tony était déjà à ses côtés, protégeant ses arrières, alors que Kate regardait dans leur angle mort commun. On fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, mais hormis le désordre, rien à signaler. Ils passèrent à la pièce d'à côté qu'ils ouvrirent ensemble… et firent face à un cadavre.

Un homme était assis sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos, une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le pied pour poser une caméra à proximité leur disait qu'il avait été interrogé.

\- Tu as une idée de qui pourrait avoir fait ça ? demanda Tony.

\- Pas encore.

Et Gibbs s'éloigna pour passer un appel.

\- Tu crois que Gibbs en sait plus qu'il ne le dit ? demanda Kate à Tony, se référant de la foi en l'innocence de leur homme.

\- Enfin, Kate, c'est de Gibbs dont on parle. Forcément.

Gibbs était toujours en ligne.

\- Oui, j'aurai besoin d'un fourgon mortuaire et du légiste. Et d'un chien.

Il marcha sur quelque chose de fragile et s'accroupit pour examiner sa trouvaille involontaire.

\- Trouvez m'en un ! insista-t-il toujours au téléphone. Parfait, on ne bouge pas.

Et il raccrocha.

\- ANTHONY !

DiNozzo rappliqua immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Tony s'accroupit auprès de son patron et remarqua ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Gibbs : du sang sur un livre à terre.

\- Tu crois que Rayan est blessé ? C'est logique.

Gibbs le regarda, lui demandant implicitement de développer sa théorie.

\- Rayan était dans la chambre quand ils sont arrivés. Ils explosent la serrure. Il sort en trombe de la chambre. Il est touché dans sa fuite, passe par là où tu te tiens, Gibbs et parvient à fuir par l'arrière.

\- Cela n'explique pas la présence du corps, pointa Kate. Ou il était déjà ici, ou le tireur…

\- Vous entendez ? demanda Gibbs en les coupant.

Silence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- On dirait… une minuterie…

Dans le silence, on parvint à entendre un régulier et rapide 'bip' venant de vers le mort.

\- Ce doit être sa montre, supposa Tony.

\- J'ai vérifié ses poignets, il n'a pas de montre, contra Kate.

Gibbs revenait déjà dans la chambre et contournait le cadavre. Il se mit à genoux et regarda sous le lit.

La bombe était sous le sommier.

Il fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde évacue en courant et aille se réfugier derrière la voiture.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent et Ducky eut même le temps d'arriver, disant que Gerald les avait perdus (Gérald lui dit qu'il avait le volant, pas la carte).

\- On a un problème ici aussi, Ducky, annonça Gibbs en appelant une équipe de déminage.

\- Outre le FBI qui va encore nous piquer une affaire et ton fils qui demande s'il doit se sentir vexé d'être mis à l'écart de l'enquête ? s'enquit le légiste.

\- Gibbs a cru voir une bombe, pointa Kate alors que Tony regardait la maison par-dessus le capot de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « j'ai cru voir une bombe » ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Oui, Kate, savoir quoi ? insista Ducky.

\- Il te faut des lunettes, Gibbs, assena sans pitié Kate. Tu es satisfait ?

Gibbs soupira et à cet instant précis…

BOUM !

Tout le monde s'était jeté à terre en se protégeant la tête.

Les derniers débris de bois retombèrent. Quelqu'un toussa. Gibbs se redressa et demanda lentement à Kate :

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais que j'avais besoin de _quoi_ ?

Kate ne répondit pas.

* * *

Ils avaient tout de même un cadavre. Certes calciné, mais un cadavre.

Tôshirô regarda le corps dans le sac, pendant que Ducky complimentait la dentition de leur mort.

\- Il aurait pu tourner dans _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , commenta Tony.

\- Il parait que c'est vraiment très bien, approuva Ducky.

\- L'attraction ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Le film, rectifia Ducky.

\- Ben oui, Johnny Depp, renchérit Kate.

Regard blanc de la part de Gibbs.

\- Wouhawe, Tony a raison, tu devrais vraiment sortir plus souvent.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Tôshirô.

\- Tu devrais demander à ta belle de t'emmener au cinéma, plutôt qu'à ce concert, samedi, rit doucement Ducky.

Le regard de Tôshirô devait atteindre le sub-zéro.

\- Ducky, c'est mon seul lien avec le colonel Rayan. J'ai besoin de savoir qui c'est, demanda Gibbs.

\- Je peux comprendre, Jethro, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps.

\- Combien ?

\- Vu l'état des doigts, les empreintes, c'est hors de question, pointa Tôshirô en montrant une des mains calcinées du mort. Même quand tu fais cramer le poulet, il reste plus que ça en chair et peau, pourtant, c'est un vrai massacre ce que tu en fais.

Tôshirô eut droit à un regard vexé de son père.

Il y avait l'option des dents, mais là, le problème était de savoir où était le dossier dentaire.

Il y avait _peut-être_ la possibilité de trouver une zone dans les environs pour faire un prélèvement d'ADN qui pourrait être comparé. On pouvait supposer qu'on trouverait quelque chose dans les forces armées ou une agence gouvernementale… sinon, ils devraient chercher ailleurs. Et ça leur prendrait neuf à dix jours.

C'était trop long.

Et comme ils n'avaient pas de photos, Kate devrait essayer de faire son portrait, avec l'aide de Tony parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas très bien du visage.

\- Et personne ne parle de cette enquête en dehors de ma présence ! Tôshirô, avec moi !

Tôshirô se retint de pousser un cri victorieux et partit à la poursuite de son père, se glissant juste à temps dans l'ascenseur.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Sur les lieux de crimes. J'aimerais voir si tu peux retrouver son esprit.

Tôshirô le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis prit un air songeur.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, mais je promets rien. S'il est déjà passé de l'autre côté, là, je ne pourrais plus rien dire.

Ils traversaient le bureau quand le portable de Gibbs sonna.

« Gibbs ? C'est le colonel Rayan. »

Gibbs fit immédiatement demi-tour en faisant signe à son fils de rester silencieux.

\- Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gibbs en trouvant un coin discret dans le renfort de l'escalier.

Tôshirô fit immédiatement le guet pour son père.

« Vous avez reçu mon paquet ? »

\- Oui, monsieur. Je me suis aussi rendu dans votre chalet.

« Sergent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, _ils_ essaient sans doute de localiser cet appel. Je dois absolument vous voir. »

\- Etant donné que vous êtes sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées du FBI, je suis d'accord. Il faut que vous veniez au NCIS aussi vite que possible, monsieur.

« Négatif, c'est le premier endroit où ils essaieront de m'éliminer. »

\- Qui ça ?

Tôshirô reconnaissait nettement la frustration dans la voix de son père et la façon dont il regarda le plafond lui fit dire que la personne en ligne n'avait pas la réponse.

\- Nous pouvons vous protéger, monsieur ! Croyez-moi !

« Ils ont déjà tenté deux fois de me tuer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur donner une autre chance. »

Gibbs céda.

\- On se voit où ?

« Le bar où vous m'aviez acheté cette flasque. »

\- Quand ?

« Ce soir, à 21heure. »

\- J'y serai.

« Prenez garde à ne pas être suivi. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça remonte, alors, ne faîtes confiance à personne. »

Gibbs regarda son portable quand on lui raccrocha au nez et soupira.

\- Tôshirô… je suis désolé, mais on va devoir remettre cette expédition à plus tard. Je préfère te tenir à l'écart, parce que ça me touche personnellement, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par inadvertance. Il y a aussi le fait qu'un esprit suit le Colonel. Depuis quand, et qui est-ce, c'est une bonne question. C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu restes à l'écart.

\- Je peux me défendre ! s'indigna Tôshirô.

\- Je ne remets pas ça en cause. J'ai peur que dans sa crise de paranoïa, il s'en prenne à toi. Fais-le pour moi. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Tôshirô se retrouva à passer la nuit au NCIS, allongé dans un angle du coin bureau de l'équipe de son père, écoutant Kate et Tony explorant d'autres pistes. Il s'enroula un peu plus autour de Hyôrinmaru. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur son arme. Il savait que cette arme, il avait lutté sang et eau pour l'avoir. Qu'elle était le symbole de sa force.

Alors pourquoi voulait-on absolument le protéger ?

Pourquoi ne le lassait-on pas prouver qu'il pouvait se démerder seul ?

Qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'en fasse pour lui ?

\- Tu as froid, Tôshirô ? demanda Kate en voyant que le garçon était toujours éveillé.

Pour toute réponse, l'albinos se tourna de l'autre côté, lui offrant son dos.

\- Il boude, informa Tony. Depuis que je bosse ici, c'est bien la première fois que Gibbs le laisse autant à l'écart sur une affaire.

\- Il fait frais brusquement, tu ne trouves pas ? pointa Kate en frissonnant.

Tôshirô soupira et ramena son arme contre lui.

Il leur prouverait à tous ce qu'il valait.

* * *

Gibbs avait assez aisément semé le FBI qui l'avait suivi pendant un petit moment. A présent, il était dans le bar où il avait rendez-vous avec Rayan. L'homme était seul à une table, mais la chaîne autour de son bras s'étirait jusqu'à un autre recoin du bar, fantomatique en apparence. Gibbs alla rejoindre la table, et Rayan avait l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir.

En l'aidant à se relever, Gibbs constata que le Colonel était blessé à la jambe, mais c'était sans importance, apparemment. Les deux hommes allèrent jusqu'au billard, avec l'intention de parler en faisant une partie. Les bruits du jeu masqueraient ce qu'ils raconteraient.

Rayan lui raconta enfin ce qu'il en était :

Il avait eu pour mission de retrouver les millions de Sadam, cachés au travers du pays. Ils avaient retrouvé quasiment 30 millions de dollars américains. Une coquette somme qui attise la convoitise. Les comptes ont commencé à être falsifiés par autrui. En voulant mener l'enquête, d'étranges incidents eurent lieu.

Rapport à la hiérarchie perdu ou ignoré.

Expédition retardée ou annulée à la dernière minute.

Et impossible de s'adresser à l'Etat Major car la corruption avait lieu encore plus haut que l'armée.

En voulant leur tendre un piège, son équipe s'était faite descendre et lui-même avait été capturé.

Par qui ? Aller savoir : NSA CIA FBI voire peut-être même le NCIS.

On voulait l'argent pour financer quelque chose de gros.

L'homme dans le chalet essayait de suivre Rayan depuis un moment. Il l'avait interrogé, mais il n'avait rien pu obtenir de lui. Et bien entendu, quand Gibbs avait débarqué, il avait déjà été exécuté. Pas par Rayan, apparemment, mais le résultat revenait au même.

Gibbs essaya de le raisonner.

Rayan était seul, épuisé, blessé. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- Qui vous dit que je suis seul ? demanda Rayan.

Les yeux de Gibbs allèrent à la chaîne. Il hésita, puis changea d'angle. Si c'était son seul soutien, il ne pouvait pas le lui retirer.

\- Donnez-moi au moins un indice. Il y avait un pied de caméra dans votre chambre. Avez-vous filmé l'interrogatoire ?

\- Oui, mais la bande a été endommagée dans ma fuite.

Et il lui donna la bande abîmée. Gibbs la prit. Abby pourrait toujours en tirer quelque chose. Et c'est sur cela qu'il partit, disant qu'il reprendrait contact avec Gibbs quand il aurait plus d'éléments sur la conspiration.

* * *

D'après Abby, ils étaient devant une énigme.

Elle avait passé toute la journée devant les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport à la recherche de Rayant, mais il n'y était pas.

Par contre, la cassette envoyée par le FBI avait révélé quelque chose : elle ne datait pas de deux jours.

Abby était estomaquée. Gibbs devinait les réponses avant même qu'elle ne le dise.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est de quand elle date !

\- Une semaine et demi, répondit Gibbs.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai passé toute la journée pour en arriver là ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

Tôshirô garda le silence, assis sur une table vide du labo, son arme pendant entre ses jambes.

\- Tu veux pas nous dire comment tu l'as appris ? demanda Tony, assis à l'envers sur une chaise.

\- Le FBI nous a menti. Depuis le début, ils se servent de nous pour retrouver Rayan, expliqua Gibbs en se mettant face à tout le monde.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'avoir Ichigo dans sa poche serait utile.

Gibbs était persuadé de l'innocence de Rayan, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Kate était perplexe. La disparition avec l'argent, la réapparition sous un faux nom. Mais voilà, pour Tony, c'était la certitude de Gibbs qui comptait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de croire tout ce qu'il dit, pointa Kate.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait…

Surprise surprise.

Il s'avérait que Gibbs avait déjà rencontré Michelle, l'assistante sociale… et qu'il lui avait dit de se sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Tôshirô écoutait ça d'une oreille jusqu'à l'arrivée du FBI.

\- Bonjour DiNozzo… Agent Todd… et Tôshirô, c'est bien ça ? salua Fornell.

\- C'est Hitsugaya pour vous, agent Fornell, pointa l'albinos en regardant avec méfiance un des agents distribuer des cafés aux deux adultes.

Sous le bureau, il ouvrit son téléphone et enclencha la numérotation automatique, avant de cacher l'appareil dans un tiroir en prétextant chercher une feuille blanche.

\- Agent Fornell… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée de vous voir ? demanda Kate en se levant.

\- Pas la moindre idée. J'ai pensé à vous apporter du café.

Le subalterne tendit un gobelet à la femme.

\- C'est ce que le FBI considère comme des excuses ? demanda Kate alors que Tony regardait d'un air impressionné le café de première qualité qu'on leur avait apporté.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt une offre de paix. On n'a pas besoin de mêler un enfant à ça, pointa Fornell en regardant Tôshirô.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le blandinet aurait été vexé. Mais là, il se leva tranquillement, ramassa son livre pour le ranger dans son sac, le mit à l'épaule et se saisit de Hyôrinmaru. Il s'en alla sans grabuge et se permit de sourire quand l'ascenseur se referma sur lui. Personne n'avait vu qu'il avait appelé son père et qu'il avait laissé son téléphone portable sur place. Gibbs ne louperait rien de la conversation.

\- Il faudra un peu plus qu'un mélange spécial pour nous amadouer, annonça Tony en se levant de son bureau.

\- J'y ai pensé.

Fornell se tourna vers un autre de ses hommes et prit une poche en papier.

\- Croissant ?

Tony hésita, puis prit la viennoiserie qu'on lui tendait.

\- C'est déjà ça.

\- Où est Gibbs ? Il faut qu'on se parle, demanda Fornell.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Fornell, annonça Gibbs en arrivant dans le bureau.

Il alla à la place où son fils avait été assis et ouvrit le tiroir sans se cacher pour raccrocher le téléphone.

\- Qui a viré mon fils du bureau, alors que je lui demande d'y rester quand il n'a pas classe ? demanda l'ancien marine.

\- Fornell, répondirent en cœur Tony et Kate.

Gibbs retourna à son propre bureau pour pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez à Georgetown hier soir ?

\- Demandez-le à vos hommes, répondit placidement Gibbs.

\- Le colonel s'est fourré dans un sacré pétrin, Gibbs. Soyez franc avec moi, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, contra l'agent du NCIS en se redressant. Soyez franc avec moi et je déciderai si j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Cela devenait un sacré match de tennis.

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Gibbs regarda son équipe.

\- Tony, Kate, distrayez nos invités. L'agent Fornell et moi allons avoir une petite discussion privée.

Gibbs contourna son bureau et tapota la tête de son fils qui revenait vers le bureau avec un air blasé. Il regarda son père et l'agent du FBI disparaître dans l'ascenseur, secoua la tête et retourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Je plains votre patron, commenta l'un des malabars du FBI (celui en charge des cafés).

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Kate avec un sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne connaissez pas bien Fornell.

\- Nous avons déjà bossé avec lui, pointa Kate.

\- Et on ne l'aime pas tellement, renchérit Tony.

\- Tes fesses rebondissent toujours sur le périph ? s'enquit Tôshirô.

\- Je croyais que tu descendais ? s'étonna Tony en le revoyant s'installer.

\- Otôsan a intercepté l'ascenseur et m'a fait remonter. Je devais attendre quelques instants avant de revenir dans le bureau. Je ne bouge plus, _surtout_ , si on m'appelle encore _gamin_ , grommela l'albinos. Même moi je connais Fornell. Mais vous, vous ne connaissez pas mon père.

* * *

Gibbs attendit que l'ascenseur soit entre deux étages pour le stopper manuellement.

Il était fou de rage, mais il se contint autant que possible.

\- Tobias… vous m'avez menti…

\- Ne prenez pas ça pour vous. Je mentirais à ma mère si ça pouvait résoudre une affaire, lui répondit Fornell, appuyé contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur.

Ils avaient un conflit d'intérêt. Le FBI avait pour mission de trouver le colonel Rayan. Gibbs voulait l'innocenter des soupçons qu'on avait contre lui.

Les innocents ne s'enfuient pas quand on essaye de les trouver, disait Fornell.

Sauf quand on essaye de les tuer, avait rétorqué Gibbs.

Fornell trouva l'accusation ridicule.

Gibbs demanda pourquoi le FBI était aussi pressé de le retrouver et Fornell avoua qu'un de ses hommes avaient disparu il y a deux jours, juste après avoir retransmis au bureau qu'il avait vu le colonel. D'où le pourquoi du mensonge. Gibbs aurait agi certainement de même à sa place.

\- La prochaine fois, demandez-nous gentiment de l'aide.

\- On n'a pas vraiment la réputation de coopérer Gibbs.

\- Mais peut-être que j'aurai pu vous aider à sauver votre homme !

Fornell eu un temps d'arrêt.

\- Comment ça, sauver notre homme ?

Comment dire… parce que sa dépouille calcinée est à présent sur une table d'autopsie de Ducky ?

Le FBI voulut coller le meurtre sur le dos de Rayan, et le NCIS le défendit. Tout cela était arrivé à cause d'un foutu mensonge du FBI. Un homme qui devait se marier le mois suivant allait finalement finir entre quatre planches de sapin.

\- Je vous trouverai votre assassin, promit Gibbs en s'en allant.

\- Comment ? demanda Fornell.

\- L'important, c'est le résultat.

Et il prit l'ascenseur.

\- Votre patron joue à un jeu dangereux, commenta un des gars du FBI.

\- Gibbs ne joue jamais, pointa Tony.

\- Nous non plus, gronda Fornell. Si je découvre qu'il aide Rayan, je le fais arrêter pour complicité de meurtre.

Et le FBI s'en alla.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais Gibbs ne leur faisait pas confiance.

\- Tu n'y es pas, rouspéta Ducky. Il essaye de vous protéger, comme il protège Tôshirô.

\- De quoi ? demanda Kate.

\- D'être vous-même accuser de complicité de meurtre. Il est prêt à risquer sa réputation et sa propre vie pour un ami, mais il ne risquera pas les vôtres.

\- Alors que doit-on faire ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Lui faire savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette conviction, répondit sérieusement Ducky.

* * *

C'est pour ça que Gibbs fut attiré dans une « embuscade amicale » dans les garages par Abby, pour un face à face avec l'équipe, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient au courant.

Gibbs resta choqué sur le fait que Tôshirô avait volé le portable de son père pour les aider.

Si ce gamin n'était pas à l'entraînement, il lui aurait boxé les oreilles.

Après avoir réitéré une troisième fois que oui, ils avaient bien volé son portable, Gibbs déclara forfait et confia la cassette endommagée que lui avait donné Rayan.

\- Tous tes désirs sont des ordres, Gibbs, sourit Abby quand elle reçut l'objet.

Il alla à l'ascenseur et entra dedans.

\- Tony, demande à mon fils de toucher une nouvelle fois, pour _toi_ , à mon portable et je te brise les doigts.

Et les portes se refermèrent sur le marine.

La vidéo était endommagée, mais on voyait clairement l'agent du FBI répondant à un interrogatoire de Rayan, niant toute implication sur un complot ou un quelconque séjour en Irak. Jusqu'à ces coups de feu sur lesquels la vidéo s'arrêta.

La fin était encore plus endommagée, mais ça devait rester entre eux, donc impossible de le laisser aux experts

Tony demanda si quelqu'un avait vu la personne avec qui Rayan parlait, mais il eut des réponses négatives.

\- Je crois avoir entendu un commentaire, pointa Abby. Quelqu'un de jeune. Il disait quelque chose comme...

\- « Mensonge, encore et toujours. Je n'y crois pas mon colonel. », répéta Tôshirô.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, avoua Kate.

C'était leur mort, donc.

\- Kate, trouve-nous tous les Cameron de la base de données du Pentagone qui aurait pu entrer en contact avec Rayan. Tony, Abby, faîtes-moi une retranscription, j'ai eu du mal à suivre le sens de ses questions. Tôshirô, on rentre, d'acc ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Tôshirô sauta de la table et suivit son père hors du laboratoire d'Abby.

La cave était vraiment un sanctuaire.

Gibbs déposa l'eau chaude et les deux tasses sur le plan de travail, avant de se débarrasser de son manteau. Tôshirô déposa juste à côté le pot de café et la réserve de thé, préparant les boisons en silence pendant que son père préparait des outils. En s'installant à son coin avec ses notes de cours, son thé vert infusant à proximité, Tôshirô constata que son père avait sorti une flasque semblable à celle que lui avait envoyée le major. Flasque qui elle, avait fait son temps et avait sauvé certainement une vie au vu de la balle encastrée dans le métal.

Un bruit à l'étage fit tourner la tête à l'albinos et lever le nez à Gibbs. Ne reconnaissant pas la démarche, le blandinet fit un geste pour dégainer Hyôrinmaru.

Gibbs brandit son flingue vers l'intrus.

\- Non, c'est inutile, Sergent, lui dit Rayan en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, monsieur, commenta Gibbs en se levant. Tu peux reposer Hyôrinmaru, fils.

Tôshirô regarda avec méfiance l'homme qui causait autant d'agitation et rengaina son arme.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Après tout, vous n'avez pas du tout l'air d'être père et fils, tous les deux, pointa Rayan.

L'homme resta à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Gibbs ne bougea pas non plus de sa place.

\- J'ai regardé la cassette, annonça Gibbs. L'homme qui vous suivait était du FBI.

\- Vous savez maintenant contre qui je me bats. Je vous l'avais dit, ils sont partout.

Et Rayan s'avança en boitant, s'appuyant sur le bateau. Tôshirô repoussa ses livres et descendit de son perchoir pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce à la recherche d'une chaise pour le blessé.

\- A qui parliez-vous, hors caméra ? demanda Gibbs.

Tôshirô se redressa à la réponse de Rayan :

\- Vous n'avez pas reconnu sa voix ?

\- La voix de qui ?

\- De votre commandant en second.

Gibbs ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est bien ce qu'il se disait, mais ce n'était pas son but avec la question. Il devait aider à réaliser que l'homme, le Lieutenant Cameron, était mort. Tôshirô avait relié les points tout seul en voyant la chaîne traînant derrière Rayan sur laquelle il attarda son regard.

\- Oui, comme au bon vieux temps… soupira Rayan.

Les sous-entendus ne marchaient pas. Autant y aller franco.

\- Le lieutenant Cameron est mort, pointa Gibbs.

\- Oui… oui, je le croyais, moi aussi. Ce groupe est devenu actif depuis Tempête du Désert. Ils ont essayé de le recruter, mais il s'est joué d'eux.

\- Il est mort dans mes bras, monsieur et vous étiez à côté !

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on voie, quand allez-vous enfin le comprendre ?

\- Otôsan… kore wa jibakurei desu, souffla Tôshirô en montrant la chaîne.

\- J'ai franchement pas envie de faire ça. Vous avez besoin d'un médecin, monsieur.

Gibbs leva son arme.

Mais Rayan l'avait doublé en retirant les balles du flingue.

Unique point qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

…la lame tranchante sous le menton.

\- Nous sommes deux hommes valides, ossan. Et vous êtes un blessé qui voit des morts, lui dit froidement Tôshirô.

\- Je vous dis la vérité. C'est dur à admettre, mais vous y croirez si vous le voyez.

Rayan se tourna vers la sortie et appela le lieutenant.

La chaîne bougea et un homme jeune apparut à l'autre bout, relié par la chaîne légèrement rouillée.

\- _Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir…_ pointa le lieutenant Cameron.

Gibbs se prit la tête dans une main. Rayan n'avait conscience de rien et le fantôme continuait comme si tout était normal.

Gibbs se décida à gagner du temps, afin d'espérer de pouvoir les aider. Il aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Kurosaki. Tôshirô ne savait plus comment purifier les morts, même si la façon dont il avait rangé son katana mais continuait à le triturer en regardant Cameron qui faisait le tour de la cave disait qu'il en avait certainement une petite idée. Gibbs écouta tout ce qui avait été découvert dans ce soi-disant complot, essayant de trouver une ouverture pour s'y enfoncer et prouver que oui, Cameron était mort et que le gars était son fantôme.

Avec tout ça, il demanda où était l'argent, puisqu'il n'avait pas été utilisé pour faire des préparatifs contre le complot.

Rayan hésita à le lui dire. Après tout, Gibbs serait-il capable de le croire ?

* * *

Kate était inquiète.

Gibbs avait deux heures de retard. Ni lui, ni Tôshirô ne répondait au téléphone.

Ils eurent la visite de Fornell à l'instant où Kate suggérait d'aller voir chez lui.

\- Tu as commandé un café, Kate ? déconna Tony.

\- Votre patron a été trop loin, annonça Fornell.

\- On lui dira la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, rétorqua narquoisement Kate.

\- Si j'étais vous, je commencerais à le chercher. Parce que j'ai un mandat d'arrêt contre lui et son fils.

* * *

Tôshirô suivait son père au plus près. Rayan avait conservé une partie de l'argent dans un hangar au nom de sa tante. Hangar où il avait entreposé des choses qui étaient sorties par des voies officieuses d'Irak. Des armes, des véhicules. Tout pour faire la guerre. Pour débusquer le complot par la force.

Gibbs voulut appeler son équipe, et malheureusement pour lui, l'appel fut localisé. La ligne était _déjà_ sur écoute.

En attendant, ils devaient trouver tout de la vidéo. La preuve de la non implication de Rayan dans la mort de l'agent du FBI. Et ils eurent un visage dans leurs recherches… un colonel de réserve responsable des transferts d'argent en Irak.

Gibbs essayait d'avoir un maximum d'infos, de soutirer un max de renseignements, de trouver une solution, mais Rayan n'était pas suffisamment loquace pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir.

La chaîne n'était plus visible. Elle était toujours là, Tôshirô la sentait, mais elle n'était plus dans sa réalité.

Entre temps, Gibbs reçut un appel. Ils avaient identifié l'un des tueurs.

Gibbs voulait aller interpeller l'homme, mais Rayan n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas en s'en prenant au fantassin qu'on triomphait d'une conspiration. Il fallait frapper à la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus en tirant des flèches contre un oiseau invisible qu'on arrive à le mettre sur la table pour le repas, intervint Tôshirô. Si on arrête cet homme, on aura une possibilité de l'interroger et de remonter plus loin. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il crachera peut-être des noms, des lieux. Des informations ! On a une cible ! On ne peut pas la rejeter comme ça pour s'attaquer à un écran de fumée. De toute façon nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Et comme pour le prouver, les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent sur le FBI.

Tactique du FBI ? Tirer d'abord et poser des questions ensuite.

\- Vous m'avez bien eu ! accusa Rayan.

\- SI C'ETAIT CE QUE J'AVAIS VOULU, J'AURAI PAS EMBARQUE MON FILS ICI ! POURQUOI ILS TIRENT SUR NOUS, HEIN ?! rugit Gibbs.

Tôshirô contra rapidement quelques balles de son arme et se jeta derrière une caisse pour se mettre à couvert. Gibbs se leva, réclamant un cessez-le-feu, sa plaque bien en vue, non armé. Rayan choisit la fuite et se fit toucher à l'estomac.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Gibbs au chef de l'escouade.

\- Je dois vous arrêter, lui répondit l'agent du FBI.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour en avoir fait baver au FBI.

\- Vous vous y ferez.

Tôshirô eu un rire nerveux en sortant de son abri maintenant que les balles avaient cessé de voler en tous sens.

Fornell était assez remonté et avait presque envie d'inculper Gibbs de complicité. Mais l'homme savait où était Rayan.

\- Où ça ?

\- Vos hommes ont la détente facile, Fornell. Vous auriez pu avoir la mort d'un gamin sur la conscience, pointa Gibbs qui avait un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

\- Les gamins ne se baladent pas avec des sabres aussi longs qu'eux.

\- Ah, maintenant je ne suis plus un gosse ? commenta narquoisement Tôshirô.

\- Laissez-moi vous l'amener, demanda Gibbs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de faire des demandes, Gibbs.

\- Vous le voulez, ou non ?

Fornell n'était pas chaud, mais Gibbs insista. Il ne voulait rien. Juste pouvoir aider Rayan.

\- Laissez-moi passer un coup de fil, d'abord. Pour le jibakurei.

Tôshirô regarda son père avec perplexité, comme Fornell. On lui autorisa tout de même le coup de téléphone. Et contre toute attente, Gibbs ne parla pas. Il donna l'appareil à Tôshirô.

« Kurosaki en ligne. Moshi moshi ? »

 _Lui_ ? Pour le jibakurei ?

Tôshirô soupira et prit le téléphone.

\- Kurosaki ? C'est Hitsugaya en ligne.

« Tôshirô ? En quel honneur ? »

Tôshirô avait envie de lui hurler que c'était « Hitsugaya-Taisho » et non pas Tôshirô, mais il se retint.

\- Je sais pas trop. Otôsan m'a donné son téléphone comme ça, pour mieux faire sa bataille de regard avec le FBI. Apparemment, tu pourrais te charger d'un jibakurei.

« Pourquoi pas toi… non, question stupide, t'as certainement oublié aussi comment on faisait un konso. Ok, dîtes-moi où je dois me rendre, et j'arrive. Dis au gars du FBI qu'il risque d'avoir un appel de son patron. Je dois juste savoir où je dois vous rejoindre. »

Tôshirô lui transmit l'adresse et raccrocha.

\- Il nous rejoint, informa Tôshirô en donnant le téléphone à son père.

\- Qui nous rejoint ? demanda Fornell.

\- Votre patron va vous le dire. Me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment, les réponses, si je les avais, font partie du trou noir dans mon cerveau, grommela l'albinos.

Et juste en suivant, le portable de Fornell sonna. Surpris, il décrocha. Ses sourcils sautèrent haut sur son front, mais la façon dont il parla laissait entendre qu'il avait son patron en ligne. Quand il raccrocha, il regarda l'appareil comme si c'était un objet extra-terrestre.

\- Eh bien, on doit attendre quelqu'un et on y va.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre dans les bureaux de Zyodex. Fornell, Gibbs, Tôshirô et Ichigo qui s'était joint à eux… avec une énorme épée dans son dos. Il avait pointé son permis de port d'arme signé par tous les directeurs d'agences de la région sous le nez de Fornell avant qu'il ne fasse la moindre remarque.

\- Ne restez surtout pas dans nos pattes, conseilla Fornell aux deux japonais en suivant Gibbs à l'étage.

\- || _Du moment qu'on peut faire notre job, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu racontes, ossan.||_ grommela Ichigo.

Il se tourna vers Tôshirô.

\- En route, _Taisho_.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Tôshirô et il emboîta le pas de Fornell avec le rouquin.

A l'étage, ils entendirent des cris et des coups de feu. Rayan avait coincé l'un de ses agresseurs qui l'avait eu au chalet et essayait de l'interroger, de savoir jusqu'où remontait la conspiration. L'homme insistait que ce n'était que pour lui et ses amis. De la simple cupidité. Ils avaient risqué leur vie après tout, là-bas, pourquoi ne pas avoir une petite compensation ?

Le fantôme, quant à lui, faisait le guet dans le couloir.

Rayan venait d'assommer son interlocuteur et sortait du bureau quand Gibbs débarqua, Ichigo avec lui. Tôshirô s'était mis à un point différent pour être à couvert, sans perdre de vue ce que ferait le rouquin.

Bien entendu, le défunt lieutenant Cameron monta Rayan contre Gibbs. Bien sûr, Fornell ne pouvait pas attendre et couvrit Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça, je n'y comprends rien, peina Rayan, une main sur sa blessure au ventre.

\- Tout comme le lieutenant Cameron quand il est mort, compléta Gibbs.

\- _Je ne suis pas mort_ ! protesta Cameron.

\- Je le vois bien ! confirma Rayan.

\- Justement, là est le problème, intervint Ichigo en regardant Cameron, sans s'occuper de Fornell qui les regardait faire avec des yeux ronds. Vous êtes mort, ossan. Cette chaîne sur votre poitrine en est la preuve.

Cameron garda son arme sur Fornell mais porta une main hésitante à sa poitrine.

\- C'est la chaîne du karma, elle relie un esprit à un corps et le maintien en vie. Si la chaîne est coupée, dans ce cas-là, c'est la mort. Où est votre corps, ossan ?

\- _Tu délires, gamin !_

\- C'est mon boulot depuis que j'ai _quinze_ ans. J'ai _ça_ dans le sang. Et mon job, c'est de m'assurer que tu te retrouves à la Soul !

Tôshirô ouvrit des grands yeux, un mot tombant silencieusement de ses lèvres.

\- Le Lieutenant Cameron est mort dans mes bras, Colonel. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, insista Gibbs.

\- _Taisez-vous_! insista Cameron.

Il crispa sa main sur sa chaîne, comme s'il avait mal, un trou commençant à se former à sa base.

\- On peut faire de deux façons… soit tu reposes en paix maintenant et tu te fais une raison… soit tu perds tout ce qui faisait ton identité et tu deviens un monstre qui attaquera celui pour qui tu es encore ici ! rugit Ichigo. Et je peux te dire que ton départ ne se fera pas dans la paix, kuso jibakurei !

\- S'il voit le lieutenant, c'est parce que c'est un _exorciste_! insista Gibbs. Je ne le vois pas ! Où est-il ?! Par-là, je suppose, puisque Kurosaki parle au mur !

Il aimait pas mentir, mais il le fallait.

Le Lieutenant laissa tomber son arme et se tint la poitrine, suppliant qu'on ne lui fasse pas revivre ça.

\- Le Lieutenant est mort il y a très longtemps, continua Gibbs. Monsieur, je suis sûr que quelque part, vous devez vous en rappelez. Ce que vous voyez, c'est son fantôme, ce n'est pas lui !

Rayan n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible.

Ichigo prit les choses en main. Il tira de sa ceinture la petite lame de Zangetsu et avança vers le fantôme.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Rayan voulut tirer sur Ichigo mais le rouquin n'eut pas à s'inquiéter.

Dans un petit bruit métallique, les balles tombèrent à terre, aux pieds de Tôshirô qui s'était interposé avec Hyôrinmaru.

\- Donnez-moi votre arme, Colonel, vous avez besoin d'un bon médecin, insista Gibbs en tendant la main vers le colonel.

Ichigo était sur le fantôme et lui plaqua le manche de son arme dans le front.

\- Repose en paix, va. Ce monde n'est plus pour toi.

La chaîne se désagrégea et l'âme s'illumina, devenant un papillon noir qui prit son envol.

Rayan ne le supporta pas et voulut se mettre une balle dans le crâne.

\- Colonel ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Si vous voulez tirer sur quelqu'un, tirez sur moi ! Le lieutenant Cameron est mort en me sauvant la vie ! rugit Gibbs.

L'homme tremblait, regardant à l'endroit où Ichigo avait purifié le lieutenant et finit par tendre son arme à Gibbs avant de s'effondrer. Tôshirô et Gibbs vinrent le soutenir et Ichigo se remonta les manches.

\- Merci oyaji pour les cours de premiers secours… grommela Ichigo en dégageant la blessure.

Rayan resta accroché à Gibbs, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait pris.

\- Les morts sont cruels… souffla Tôshirô en rangeant Hyôrinmaru.

\- Très, approuvèrent Ichigo et Gibbs.

* * *

Rayan avait développé une schizophrénie paranoïaque. On l'avait interné pour lui apporter le traitement approprié.

Fornell avait avalé de mauvaise grâce l'histoire du soi-disant exorciste. Ichigo s'en était débarrassé en disant que si son explication ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il s'adresse à son boss, chose qui avait fait rire Gibbs.

\- Donc, parce qu'il était malade, il voyait les morts, conclut Tôshirô.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, pointa Ichigo alors qu'ils attendaient Gibbs hors de l'hôpital. Pour une raison X ou Y, il a fait une fixation et ça a merdé dans le ciboulot. Je suis pas Geta-boshi pour te donner une explication sur ce qui a vraiment pu se passer, mais avec la guerre, les morts et certainement de la culpabilité, il a retourné son propre cerveau qui a commencé à percevoir les morts. Il a eu de la chance. Un jibakurei ne reste pas aussi longtemps comme ça, habituellement. Il aurait pu devenir bien plus tôt un hollow.

\- On a eu de la chance, dans notre malheur.

\- On aurait fait plus peur à ce hollow qu'autre chose, s'il s'était transformé dans ce couloir.

Ichigo consulta sa montre et se leva.

\- Je vais y aller. Karin doit être rentrée, déjà. A moins que Gibbs-ossan ait quelque chose contre, la sortie de ce week-end tient toujours. Alors, je vous souhaite d'avance de bien vous amuser.

\- Merci.

Et Ichigo s'en alla.

Tôshirô resta assis sur le banc, regardant les voitures défilant dans la rue.

\- Shinigami, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sourit brièvement.

Le mot lui paraissait approprié. Exorciste, c'était ridicule, mais _shinigami_ , ça semblait juste et familier.

\- Fils ?

Tôshirô leva les yeux vers son père.

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais. On y va.

Tôshirô prit Hyôrinmaru et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture.

Il aurait tout le temps de confirmer sa théorie, maintenant que les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir.


	10. Piège en sous-sol

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je pense que ceci est l'épisode clef de la première saison, et vous deviez certainement l'attendre. En revoyant l'épisode pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez intéressant dans le personnage de Ari Hassouari. D'où le parrallèle que je fais ici et qui durera jusqu'à la fin de la première saison.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la lecture, apprécier là et passer un bon moment.**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas un officier de la marine américaine ? demanda Ducky en entrant dans la morgue avec Gérald.

Gérald alluma la lumière en répondant :

\- Ils ont dit que c'était un capitaine de la marine royale.

\- Quelle marine royale ? Il y en a un bon nombre ! s'indigna le légiste en commençant à retirer ses gants.

\- Sans doute la britannique, répondit son assistant.

Cela ne coupa pas Ducky dans sa plainte puisqu'il continua de lister tous les pays ayant une marine royale en retirant son pardessus qu'il accrocha, avec son chapeau, à un portemanteau.

\- Les ambulanciers m'ont dit que l'ambassade leur avait simplement demandé de l'apporter au NCIS pour autopsie.

\- Quelle ambassade ? demanda Ducky. Pas la japonaise, j'espère, j'ai quelques difficultés avec tout ce qui est des morts nippons.

Il eut un petit rire à son inside joke.

\- Non, Israël.

C'était bizarre comme histoire. Pourquoi l'ambassade d'Israël leur enverrait quelqu'un d'une marine royale étrangère ? Les ambulanciers avaient été tout aussi perplexes qu'eux dans cette histoire.

Gérald alla chercher le corps sur la table roulante pour l'apporter à proximité d'une table d'autopsie.

\- tu me convoques au milieu de la nuit et tu ne sais même pas dans quel pays servait notre homme… maugréa Ducky en parcourant quelques lettres sur son bureau. Parfois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas persuader Tôshirô de changer de voie et le prendre à ta place comme assistant.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour passer quasiment autant de temps que nous dans la morgue, maugréa Gérald. Ce gosse me laissera toujours perplexe.

Ducky ouvrit ensuite un de ses tiroirs et engueula son assistant pour y avoir ranger par erreur un de ses gants en plastique qui finit de toute façon à la poubelle. Gérald ouvrit le sac et se figea.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas l'uniforme ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, toutes les marines royales ont des uniformes presque identiques, commenta Ducky sous le silence de son assistant.

Et il partit sur une anecdote concernant la seconde guerre mondiale, où grâce à leurs uniformes, des officiers anglais qui avaient perdu leur navire, avaient pu se faire passer pour des sous-mariniers allemands.

Il arriva au niveau du sac à son tour.

\- Seigneur Dieu… grogna Ducky en voyant l'homme bien vivant à l'intérieur qui braquait un flingue sur eux.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt, ça discutait cauchemar. Kate disait ne jamais en avoir fait quand elle était gamine.

Tony non plus, mais l'espèce de vampire sur la colonne de son lit à baldaquin l'effrayait.

\- Oui, bon, j'avais cinq ans et ma mère adorait le Louis XV, se défendit Tony devant l'étonnement de Kate.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'effraye toujours ? demanda Kate avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils allaient à l'ascenseur.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Non, la vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire à un vampire femelle ?

Les deux agents entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Les vampires sont des séducteurs et te connaissant, c'était certainement une femme.

\- Il en voulait seulement à mon sang, pas à mon pucelage.

\- Tu étais formé à cinq ans ? s'étonna Kate.

Tony se contenta de sourire quand les portes se refermèrent.

Il continua de lui raconter les habitudes de sa mère : le border, lui lire une histoire à la lueur de bougie vacillante qui faisait ressortir les tapisseries. Cela fit rire Kate.

\- Je comprends que ton Poltergeist soit si effrayant. Qu'est devenu le vampire ?

\- Oublie ça, grommela Tony en posant son manteau sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Baissez d'un ton et qu'est-ce qui doit être oublié ? demanda Gibbs depuis son bureau.

\- En fait ça vient de…

\- De l'allemand et c'est un esprit malin, je fais aussi des mots croisés, DiNozzo. J'ai dit plus doucement.

Gibbs n'avait pas détourné son regard de son ordinateur. Le pourquoi de son insistance sur le silence fit sens avec deux éléments : un, le maxi-café sur son bureau deux, les deux pieds dépassant de derrière Gibbs, disant que Tôshirô était allongé au sol.

\- C'est le week-end, tu peux pas le laisser dormir à la maison ? demanda Kate.

\- Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil s'il fait un nouveau mauvais rêve, se contenta de répondre Gibbs. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Il se trouve que ma mère adorait m'enseigner à faire des rêves, répondit Tony en se rapprochant du bureau de Gibbs pour essayer de voir un peu mieux l'adolescent endormi.

\- Est-ce que ton père t'enseignait à faire des rapports ?

\- Oh oui, répondit avec venin Tony. A l'heure de l'apéritif, quand je lui apportais un verre de vieux whisky avec trois glaçons, je devais lui faire un rapport détaillé de ma journée à l'école et après…

Gibbs regarda Tony qui soupira en comprenant le message et fit l'inventaire de ce qui avait été trouvé dans la chambre de leur suspect : Qassam.

Un coran, un tapis de prière, et les emballages des burgers qu'il ramenait du boulot. Il ne vidait pas ses poubelles, ses sinus étaient bouchés et il puait du bec.

Kate explicita le commentaire en disant qu'ils n'avaient trouvé ni brosse à dent, ni dentifrice.

Juste de l'aspirine, de la menthe et un spray nasal.

Pas d'explosif. Des traces de nitrate dans un tiroir, là où il rangeait certainement son arme, mais rien de plus. Pas d'ordinateur ni de télévision.

\- Guantanamo s'est gouré ? grommela Tôshirô.

\- Rendors-toi, fils.

\- Difficile…

Tôshirô se redressa, l'air extrêmement pâle avec des valises énormes sous les yeux.

Gibbs soupira. Guantanamo leur avait dit que Qassam visait un attentat à la bombe sur Norfolk. Sauf que voilà, monsieur ne pouvait plus leur dire quand et où. Un ordinateur aurait pu parler. Mais il n'en avait pas. Quant à celui sur son lieu de travail, c'était un clavier avec des images : beignets, burgers, soda et frites.

Mais cela fit songer aux cybercafés à Kate qui commença à préparer une sortie à Little Creek. Gibbs jura. Il aurait dû y penser. Mais il était de la vieille génération. Il utilisait encore un calepin et un crayon au lieu d'un PDA ou PC de poche. Il ne savait même pas comment s'en servir.

Peut-être devrait-il demander des cours à Abby ou McGee…

Assis sur son bureau, il eut une illumination.

\- Tu me l'apprends ! dit-il en pointant Tony du doigt.

Tôshirô regarda son père sans comprendre.

\- McGee t'apprend des choses et tu me les enseignes ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! J'ai besoin d'un autre café.

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Kate depuis son bureau.

\- Gibbs prend de l'âge, nota Tony. Aouch !

Tôshirô venait de lui donner un coup dans le tibia. Il remonta le plaid sur ses épaules, arrangea la veste pliée qui lui tenait lieu d'oreiller et se recoucha.

* * *

Ducky essayait de persuader Abby de descendre les pièces à conviction dans la morgue. Pas facile, elle avait développé récemment une sérieuse phobie des morgues.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Gibbs ou à Tôshirô d'appuyer sur le bouton pour toi !

La discussion ne continua pas longtemps. Leur invité indésirable appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher et interrogea minutieusement Ducky, puis Gérald, ne souhaitant pas se faire piéger.

Après tout, un code aurait pu déclencher cette stupide conversation.

L'homme creusa plus et demanda enfin :

\- Qui sont Gibbs et Tôshirô ?

Ducky hésita un instant puis répondit :

\- Ce sont les deux seules personnes, à part moi, à qui Abby a raconté son cauchemar. Et les seules à qui elle oserait demander de l'aide.

\- Des agents spéciaux ?

\- Seulement Gibbs. Tôshirô n'est qu'un adolescent.

\- Il passe presque autant de temps dans la morgue que nous, quand ses études le lui permettent, pointa Gérald.

\- Cela explique pourquoi avant d'entrer dans la morgue en elle-même, vous avez allumé une bouilloire ? demanda l'inconnu. Au vu du nom, il s'agit d'un japonais, je présume. Un amateur de thé vert ?

Ducky ne répondit pas.

Point positif, même s'il y avait toujours la menace d'une arme de neuf millimètres à pointe creuse, l'homme était cultivé, poli et presque agréable dans sa façon de parler.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était presque _appréciable_ comme type de preneur d'otage. Et puis, après tout, une fille capable de dormir dans un cercueil pouvait avoir peur de quelque chose, alors, pourquoi pas un preneur d'otage bien éduqué.

* * *

Abby arriva dans les bureaux, les preuves dans les bras, demandant où était Gibbs.

\- Avec le directeur, lui répondit Kate.

\- Tôshirô ?

Kate porta un doigt à ses lèvres et montra les pieds qui dépassaient du bureau.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Abby s'agita, nerveusement, cherchant une autre solution.

\- Où est Tony ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix un poil plus aiguë.

\- Aux toilettes.

Kate était de plus en plus inquiète de l'expression de la gothique. La laborantine reposa son fardeau sur un coin du bureau et dit :

\- Ducky veut qu'on redescende les pièces à conviction.

\- Avant que tu les analyses ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Ouais…

\- C'est étrange…

\- Ouais…

Puis Abby n'y tint plus et se rapprocha de son amie, lui avouant son cauchemar et sa phobie. Kate rit sur le moment en songeant à la peur de Tony sur les vampires.

\- C'est pas plus stupide que d'avoir horreur des papillons… grommela Tôshirô.

\- Désolée, on t'a réveillé ? demanda Kate.

Tôshirô se redressa en s'étirant.

\- On va descendre ensemble les pièces à conviction à la morgue, promis Kate à Abby. Il dormira certainement mieux en bas.

Abby soupira et lui donna une fiche :

\- Il faut que tu signes ça avant de descendre les pièces. Après, je pense pas que Tôshirô pourra entrer, Ducky et Gérald travaillent sur un corps à risque infectieux.

\- On le saura s'ils ont accroché un corps en décomposition à l'extérieur, déconna l'albinos en se relevant. Quelle infection ?

\- Je sais pas, on doit juste tout laisser à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Je ferai un somme dans le couloir, ça sera plus tranquille.

Il ramassa son plaid et la veste de Gibbs.

\- Mais Qassam est le seul corps dans la salle d'autopsie ! pointa Kate. Pourquoi Ducky croirait à un risque d'infection si tu n'as pas encore fait les analyses de sang ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Perplexe, alors qu'Abby s'en allait, Kate appela l'autopsie.

Elle commençait tout juste à poser des questions que Ducky la coupa, la félicitant de son courage et l'appelant Abby avant de raccrocher.

Tôshirô fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de l'estomac. Il prit un post-it et griffonna quelques caractères japonais avant de le coller sur le téléphone de son père et de suivre Kate.

Abby, elle, se mit à faire les cent pas devant le MTAK, se parlant à elle-même sur la meilleure façon de surmonter sa peur.

\- La thérapie de groupe ! se dit Abby avant de retourner dans la frénésie. Non, c'est pas faisable, combien de personnes ont la trouille des autopsies ? Tu te retrouverais toute seule.

C'est ainsi que Gibbs la trouva quelques minutes plus tard, toujours baragouinant dans sa barbe, cette fois, songeant à l'hypnose… et du fait qu'elle savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait sous hypnose, mais elle s'était réveillée un jour après, toute fraîche, dans le bureau de celui qui l'avait hypnotisé.

\- Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Je débats avec moi-même, répondit la gothique piteusement.

\- Et qui a gagné ?

\- J'en suis pas sûr… oh si… ma phobie bien sûr !

\- Tu peux toujours pas aller en salle d'autopsie ?

\- Non…

\- Tu as trouvés des traces d'explosifs dans les preuves ?

\- Ducky a tout récupéré avant que je fasse les analyses.

Elle suivit Gibbs jusqu'à son bureau, que Kate et Tôshirô avaient déserté depuis un moment.

Cela surprit Gibbs. Ducky n'aurait jamais fait ça pourtant.

\- Gérald est venu le prendre ?

\- Gérald était débordé. Il voulait que je lui apporte _ex tempo_.

Gibbs se figea.

\- Oui… je pouvais pas, alors Kate s'en est chargée et Tôshirô l'accompagne pour dormir dans le couloir.

\- Il a pris Hyôrinmaru ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai. Y'a un petit moment que cette lame m'intrigue et il m'a autorisé à l'étudier.

Gibbs jura et se précipita vers son bureau. Il remarqua le post-it vert fluo sur son téléphone.

 _Ducky bizarre, rendez-vous salle d'autopsie._

Il s'en doutait juste avec le _ex-tempo_ de Abby.

Impossible de diffuser la salle d'autopsie sur l'écran plasma, la caméra était HS. Ex tempo signifiait qu'il y avait une urgence médicale. Mais pourquoi une urgence médicale en salle d'autopsie ?

\- Abby, apporte-moi Hyôrinmaru.

* * *

Kate et Tôshirô arrivèrent devant la salle d'autopsie.

Pendant que Kate regardait dans la pièce étrangement sombre à la recherche de quelque chose, Tôshirô s'avançait dans le couloir pour décharger ses affaires contre le mur.

Kate frappa à la porte, dérangeant Ducky dans son autopsie.

Il vint à la porte et lui dit malgré son casque respiratoire de tout laisser devant la porte.

\- Tu dois signer, rappela Kate.

\- Mais je… mais je peux pas ouvrir la porte pendant que tu es là !

\- Donc je peux pas dormir dans le couloir ? demanda Tôshirô en rejoignant Kate.

\- Désolé, je crains que non.

\- C'est quelle infection ? demanda Kate.

Le langage corporel du médecin indiquait clairement sa nervosité.

\- Je sais pas encore. Il a… une pustule sur la hanche. Oui, oui, oui, je vais signer, voilà, je signe…

Et il fit un rapide geste sur sa blouse médicale demandant de l'aide.

\- Je vais ramasser mes affaires… soupira Tôshirô.

De la salle d'autopsie, l'escalier n'était pas en vue.

Il prit la direction du couloir et marcha le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la cage d'escalier.

Kate réfléchit un instant, laissant le temps à Tôshirô d'atteindre l'escalier, avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- J'ai vaincu ma phobie, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois Abby, approuva Ducky, heureux que Kate et Tôshirô comprennent que les choses allaient mal. Bravo.

Et il retourna à son corps.

Kate resta un instant devant la porte, essayant de percer les ténèbres avec la seule lumière qui éclairait la table d'autopsie et le bureau de Ducky, avant de poser le casier et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Elle n'alla pas bien loin qu'elle se retrouva avec une arme derrière le crâne.

\- Je te conseille de sortir de ta cachette, jeune homme, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se prenne une balle dans le crâne, conseilla calmement l'inconnu.

Kate n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer en faisant face à son assaillant.

\- Depuis quand les rats de laboratoire se baladent-ils avec un pistolet sur eux ? Je compte jusqu'à trois.

\- Il est déjà parti, ça ne sert à rien, il n'est pas stupide, pointa Kate.

* * *

Tôshirô réceptionna Hyôrinmaru en remontant au pas de course dans les bureaux.

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Non, mais j'ai laissé Kate derrière. Il l'aura prise, j'aurai dû…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu as confirmé la prise d'otage. Combien ?

\- J'ai reconnu les auras de Ducky et de Gérald. On a un inconnu.

\- Tact 1.

Tôshirô se retrouva avec un talkie-walkie en main et mit le casque sur son crâne, ajustant le micro devant sa bouche.

\- Va te positionner avec moi et Tony dans l'escalier, mais n'interviens pas avant que je te le dise.

Tôshirô passa son arme dans son dos, attrapa le flingue qu'on lui lança et fila pour rejoindre l'escalier.

Gibbs était content que Tôshirô soit revenu.

Il aurait eu du mal à étouffer l'affaire et expliquer comment son fils avait pu maîtriser l'homme tout seul.

L'homme voulait des réponses.

Kate ne pouvait que les lui donner. Gérald avait déjà une balle dans l'épaule, avec le risque de la perdre en prime.

L'homme était un peu trop intelligent et préparé à leur goût.

Il vit la mini caméra dans l'angle mort de la pièce et, avec un sourire, tira dessus.

\- Ducky, je pense que Tôshirô sera ravi de le présenter à Hyôrinmaru… grogna Kate en aidant Gérald à se redresser.

\- Très certainement. Le tout est de savoir si Gibbs ne prendra pas la lame en main pour se charger personnellement des présentations.

\- Oh, je croyais que Tôshirô était un adolescent, pointa l'inconnu en changeant de tenue pour abandonner la tenue médicale verte contre son costume noir d'infiltration.

\- Champion américain de kendo chez les moins de vingt ans. Hyôrinmaru est un nodachi. Il est rare que ce jeune homme s'en éloigne. C'est une partie de lui.

* * *

L'équipe d'intervention du FBI était là.

Mais Gibbs se chargeait des otages personnellement.

« Otôsan… j'aurai dû être avec eux » pointa Tôshirô dans son casque.

\- Non, fils. Tu as bien fait.

« Je serai avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour te couvrir. Et même si tu t'y opposes, je serai là. »

Gibbs ne préféra pas relever et descendit au garage.

Il allait avoir besoin de spray nasal.

Depuis la salle d'autopsie, l'inconnu passa un coup de fil. Il ne répondit pas au négociateur quand on lui demanda son nom.

\- Est-ce que l'agent Gibbs est là ?

La négociatrice dit ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais Gibbs était apparemment à proximité.

\- J'en étais sûr. Vous avez vu ma tête… à mon tour de vous voir. Vos hommes parlent de présentation avec ce qu'ils appellent Hyôrinmaru.

« La rencontre sera glaciale, mais Hitsugaya refuse qu'on le sépare de sa lame. Nous serons deux. » informa Gibbs.

\- Hitsugaya ?

\- C'est le nom de famille de Tôshirô, expliqua Ducky.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

« Il y a longtemps que nous attendions ça. » annonça Gibbs.

\- Venez tous les deux. J'autorise le nodachi, mais vous, soyez sans arme. Et n'oubliez pas les affaires de Qassam.

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Tony était nerveux, contrairement à Tôshirô et Gibbs.

Mais le chef prit les choses en main. Tony fut envoyé du côté du monte-charge pour lui couper la fuite. En arrivant à l'ascenseur, ils trouvèrent Abby qui avait tout analysé en une vitesse record. Le virus que Qassam devait propager était présent dans le spray pour le nez et dans rien d'autre.

Gibbs grimpa dans l'ascenseur avec son fils.

\- /Tu auras le cran/ ? demanda Gibbs à son fils en japonais.

\- Hai.

\- /S'il faut que tu me passes dessus pour l'avoir, n'hésite pas. /

\- / Je lui ferai goûter à la morsure de l'hiver. /

L'ascenseur arriva avec un ding sonore dans le couloir de la salle d'autopsie. Gibbs, les preuves manquantes en main, et Tôshirô, Hyôrinmaru au clair, en sortirent pour aller vers la porte. Derrière eux, un des gars du squad d'urgence bloqua la porte pour faciliter leur intervention en cas de sortie.

Le duo entra dans la salle obscure.

\- Vous êtes plus vieux et plus jeune que je ne le pensais. Très belle lame, jeune homme.

Le duo se tourna vers le fond de la salle d'où venait la voix.

Une silhouette sombre se déplaça, les mettant en joue.

\- Recule jusqu'à la porte, Hitsugaya-kun, demanda le preneur d'otage.

Tôshirô plissa les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur sa lame.

\- Hitsugaya… allez à la porte. Vous n'êtes qu'un stagiaire, ne l'oubliez pas, pointa Gibbs.

En grinçant des dents, Tôshirô obéit à son père et alla jusqu'à la porte en marche arrière.

\- Posez cette caisse par terre, mettez les mains derrière la tête. Tournez-vous et repartez vers la porte.

\- Pas sans Gérald, insista Gibbs en s'avançant vers l'assistant afro-américain.

\- Il ne sortira pas d'ici si vous ne posez pas cette caisse, insista l'inconnu.

Gibbs compléta pour lui les instructions en obtempérant.

\- Plus vieux ne veut pas dire sourd.

Gibbs posa la caisse près de la porte sur un petit meuble et fit face à la sortie, les mains sur la tête.

\- Vous voulez sortir d'ici vivant ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Je suis certain que Gérald ou Hitsugaya-kun le voudrait bien. Vous avez une drôle de façon de parler à votre fils, agent Gibbs. Adoptif, je présume.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut quand on essaye de protéger les mules qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Et je crois que vous aussi vous voudriez sortir vivant d'ici.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment l'homme savait que Tôshirô était son fils. Après tout, Ducky avait une photo d'eux deux dans son bureau.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je vais plonger très lentement ma main maintenant dans cette caisse…

Gibbs décolla sa main gauche de son crâne sous le regard vigilant de son fils qui le regarda prendre quelque chose dans la caisse.

\- Et en sortir la chose que vous vouliez.

Il tira le spray nasal qu'il montra clairement à l'homme. Avec des gestes lents, il déboucha le flacon neuf, se retourna partiellement et se montra bien en train d'utiliser le produit sous le regard perplexe de son assaillant.

\- Ah ! sourit Gibbs. Surprise. Vous avez échoué. La partie est finie. Le vrai virus de la variole est en route pour le centre d'épidémiologie.

\- Les mouches, ossan, conseilla Tôshirô avec un sourire de coin en voyant la tête du preneur d'otage.

Gibbs jeta le flacon dans la caisse et se retourna vers l'homme, sérieux.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de vos chances de vous en sortir ? Vous avez commis une erreur en laissant Tôshirô venir.

Gibbs se rapprochait imperceptiblement alors que l'adolescent s'écartait.

\- A quelle distance étiez-vous de Qassam quand vous l'avez tué ? demanda le preneur d'otage.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous avez dû mesurer pour votre rapport d'incident.

\- A environ quatorze mètres.

Cela fit sourire le preneur d'otage.

\- Oooh, vous êtes un excellent tireur. Je présume que le coup dans le dos qui lui a traversé le poumon, ce doit être Hyôrinmaru le coupable. Des os ont été brisés… tu dois avoir de la force, jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune, frêle et petit que je n'ai pas de force. Adolescent ne veut pas dire impotent, persifla Tôshirô.

\- Mon fils et moi serions ravis de vous prouver nos compétences.

\- C'est curieux, l'agent spécial Todd a dit la même chose, commenta le preneur d'otage.

\- Fils ? appela Gibbs.

\- Déjà fait et c'est ok, répondit Tôshirô en disant ainsi avoir senti Kate et Ducky.

On lui jeta un regard indescriptible.

\- Vous me rappelez un horrible papillon. Je serais presque tenté de vous baptiser Aizen, pointa Tôshirô.

Gibbs savait qui était l'individu grâce à Ichigo. Il avait vu une photo de l'homme. Beau, souriant, trompeur… et pourtant mortel. Tôshirô se souvenait-il de lui ?

\- Vous voudriez vraiment me prouver vos compétences ? demanda le nouvellement nommé Aizen.

\- Oui, répondit le duo père et fils.

L'homme eu un petit sourire et fit glisser un chargeur le long du sol.

\- Le pistolet de l'agent Todd est dans la caisse à votre gauche, Hitsugaya-kun. Ce chargeur est celui qu'il y avait dedans. Vous savez armer un pistolet ou vos compétences se limitent aux armes blanches, jeune homme ?

Tôshirô reconnut la tactique pour ce qu'elle était. Le forcer à ranger son arme.

Sans un mot, il rangea son arme dans son dos, ramassa le chargeur et l'examina.

\- Cinq balles, annonça-t-il à son père.

Tôshirô alla ensuite ramasser le flingue de Kate dans la caisse au pied du portemanteau et le chargea avant de passer le flingue à son père qui l'arma.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit l'inconnu.

Gibbs n'hésita pas un instant et fit face à son adversaire et tira les cinq balles. L'une d'elle dû faire mouche car il vacilla. Tôshirô n'avait pas pu traverser la distance. L'homme avait agi en traître et avait tiré sur lui, le forçant à sortir de nouveau son arme pour parer les attaques. Une erreur stupide fit que Gibbs fut blessé. En ricochant sur le sabre de Tôshirô, une balle lui traversa l'épaule.

Quelque chose roula au sol et explosa au moment où les forces d'intervention entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie. Une bombe de fumée.

Tôshirô était au chevet de son père, frémissant de rage, quand Gibbs essaya de se redresser, mais la tête lui tournait et la douleur ne l'aidait pas. Mais il ne loupa pas le mouvement vers la porte de la salle d'autopsie. Leur assaillant avait pris la parfaite tenue pour se fondre dans la masse.

\- Fils…

Les yeux Tôshirô brillèrent d'un éclat de puissance et de rage. Il fonça au travers les agents en costume noir jusqu'à la sortie pour voir sa cible avancer vers l'ascenseur.

Avec un hurlement de rage, il abattit Hyôrinmaru sur la porte, y laissant une profonde entaille qui se recouvrit de gel, mais trop tard, l'homme était parti.

Les secours étaient en route.

Kate et Ducky allaient bien. L'homme les avait ligotés et bâillonnés dans un casier de la morgue. Tony était auprès de son patron, maintenant la pression sur l'épaule blessée.

Il y avait en effet un complice dehors, dans le monte-charge, dans l'équipe d'intervention. Il avait tué les deux vrais agents avant que Tony ne puisse l'avoir.

Quant à Tôshirô, il regardait avec haine l'ascenseur.

L'homme avait fui par la trappe. Seul son sang sur la lame et le sol prouvait que Hyôrinmaru l'avait au minimum égratigné.

* * *

C'était lui qui avait identifié le corps allongé sur le sol que tout le monde pensait être leur homme. Ce n'était que la dépouille de Qassam, qui devait avoir le même âge que Tôshirô.

Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui tire dans la poitrine pour déclencher l'assaut. Son issue de secours.

Kate pouvait témoigner qu'elle avait senti un gilet pare-balle quand elle avait essayé de le poignarder avec un scalpel.

Finalement, tout le monde rangea ses affaires.

Ducky prit son chapeau et son manteau et regarda avec un sourire de coin la salle d'autopsie avant d'éteindre les lumières pour partir. Seule la lumière du bureau resta allumée. Pendant qu'Abby, que l'incident avait fini par guérir de sa peur des morgues, fermait les yeux avec un sourire satisfait, Tôshirô rumina sa haine contre l'homme.

Souriant, beau garçon, poli et pourtant machiavélique.

Il était tel que le Aizen de ses rêves.

Une cicatrice dans son dos le tirailla à la pensée de cet homme. Sa haine des papillons n'était-elle pas plutôt due à un souvenir que son amnésie lui dérobait ?

Dans la cave, sachant que son fils était plus ou moins entre de bonnes mains, Gibbs ruminait lui aussi sa colère, un bras en échappe. Il regarda le flingue de Kate qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à lui rendre et tira vers un pilier de bois de la cave.

Pilier où il avait accroché une photo de l'homme souriant de la morgue. Photo qui se prit deux balles dans le front.


	11. La vérité est ailleurs

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre de passage pour vous aujourd'hui. Les enquêtes continues et s'enchaînent, avec l'intervention des morts de façon plus ou moins utile. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Tony essayait de parler de choses sans importance pour retirer le terroriste de l'esprit de Kate.

Gibbs grognait comme un ours mal léché parce qu'il avait été blessé (il n'en voulait pas à Tôshirô, la balle n'avait fait que rebondir) et que cet homme s'était foutu de lui.

Ils retrouvèrent Ducky dans les toilettes pour hommes d'une boîte de nuit ** _. (Bêta : Imaginez deux secondes la phrase hors contexte ^^)_**

Gérald était toujours à l'hôpital, et aurait certainement droit à de la rééducation. Pour le coup, c'était Tôshirô qui devait jouer les assistants.

\- Je veux ce terroriste sur ma table d'autopsie, pointa Ducky à Gibbs.

\- Et je le veux à l'autre bout de Hyôrinmaru. Au mauvais bout pour lui, grinça Tôshirô.

Déjà, l'équipe s'agitait.

Ducky lui parla de l'affaire.

Leur homme, un Quartier Maître, était mort vers une heure du matin, mais pas après être passé à travers le plafond. Il était déjà bien amoché, la chute ne l'avait pas aidé davantage. Le plus bizarre était qu'on l'avait rhabillé après l'avoir tué. On retrouva du verre blindé dans ses cheveux mais malgré les traces sur sa ceinture, il n'avait pas de portable.

\- Une dernière question, Ducky, demanda Gibbs en regardant le trou dans le plafond des toilettes pour hommes. Sais-tu comment il a fini sous le plafond ?

* * *

En examinant le parking, ils trouvèrent des traces montrant que quelqu'un avait foncé sur le Quartier Maître. On l'avait donc renversé. Et on avait certainement cherché à cacher le corps. Probablement un accident. Une seule personne pouvait avoir vu leur homme : celui qui l'avait écrasé.

On demanda à Tôshirô d'approcher leur premier témoin. Enfin, le témoin en question n'avait rien vu, mais c'était le proprio de la boite, d'où l'intérêt. Un petit génie de dix-sept ans (dans deux mois) qui connaissait tout sur tout de son commerce, avec des dépenses prévisibles, sachant où était son seuil de rentabilité et ayant des machines gérants la distribution de boissons pour éviter la perte en boissons gratuites.

Bref, un gars qui savait comment se faire du fric.

Tôshirô le mena en bateau tout du long, sa carte d'étudiant et ses cheveux blancs le faisant paraître comme _cool_ , avant que la demande de contact ne soit émise.

Apparemment, les parents du petit patron ne savaient rien.

\- Alors ? demanda Gibbs quand son fils revint vers lui une fois son interrogatoire fini.

\- Ce gars n'a pas encore l'âge d'entrer dans un Night Club mais il a trouvé le moyen de se faire plus de huit mille dollars en une seule nuit. J'ai le nom du videur, adresse et numéro de téléphone. Un certain Antoine Mann. Avec deux _N_.

\- Comment tu as pu le faire parler ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Hormis qu'on est aussi mal coiffé lui et moi ? Eh bien, mes cheveux blancs lui ont paru _cool_ et une carte d'étudiant plus les mots « soirée d'intégration » sont de très bons sésames dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

Ils procédèrent ensuite à la fouille de la chambre du Quartier-Maître. Et ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Malgré l'absence de traces d'effraction, on avait des preuves parfaites d'une fouille : traces de meuble déplacé, pas de traces d'empreintes ou de poussières sur le frigo. _Trop propre_.

Il était possible que le gars avec qui il partageait sa douche sache quelque chose (Tony lui parla des grades de la marine. Plus on grimpait dans les échelons, moins on devait partager) pendant qu'ils fouillaient à la recherche de ce qui aurait intéressé quelqu'un.

Le regard de Gibbs s'arrêta sur la chaîne stéréo. Elle était en marche, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune musique. Aussi, il monta le son.

Toujours aucun son. En retournant une enceinte à proximité, il nota les fils coupés. Sortant son couteau de poche, il démonta l'enceinte pour tomber sur une liasse de billets.

Il avait entre les mains ce qui aurait pu faire un parfait mobile de meurtre.

* * *

Un détour au boulot de leur homme leur apprit qu'il avait quatre potes qui commençaient à 16 heures. Si l'argent ne pouvait pas venir des jeux ou de son salaire, il était possible qu'il soit question de dessous de table, mais le supérieur était hors de cause, Gibbs le sentait. Il retint néanmoins le fait que leur victime n'était pas très sérieuse, qu'elle aimait beaucoup rire.

L'interrogatoire des témoins leur apprit qu'ils avaient dû concorder leurs récits. C'était trop semblable. Trop… identique, comme une leçon qu'on récite.

De plus, pour des simples magasiniers, ils avaient tous des voitures de luxe. Celle du dénommé Wong retint leur attention. Abby avait comparé les pneus et fait des recherches pour trouver les modèles les portant. Il y en avait cinq et ce gars avait l'une d'elles.

Ils allèrent ensuite interroger le videur. Coiffeur le jour et videur la nuit, afin de finir de travailler à cinquante ans et vivre de ses rentes.

Aucun des gars des photos n'était sorti de la boite, encore moins leur victime que ses potes auraient juré avoir vu sortir avec une fille.

Par contre, Wong, le propriétaire de la bagnole en route vers Phénix, qui faisait partie de la liste d'Abby, était sorti de la boite avec une minette.

Gibbs avait l'impression de louper quelque chose… et il n'y avait aucun fantôme pour le guider… du moins, il n'en avait pas trouvé.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'ils pouvaient faire… suivre l'argent.

* * *

Ce n'était que des billets de cent. Aucun numéro de série qui se suit.

Si ça venait de pari ou de la drogue, on aurait eu d'autres coupures.

Cela venait peut-être d'un chantage ou d'une demande de rançon. La piste devint plus évidente quand il s'avéra que malgré son abonnement de téléphone, leur victime avait une carte prépayée. Il allait falloir trouver qui il appelait.

Sauf que voilà, des recherches et la fréquence montra que l'homme appelait souvent _Bartex Corporation_ , une industrie très diversifiée, qui avait récemment signé un gros contrat pour des avions de la Marine.

Retour à l'hypothèse du dessous de table.

Du côté d'Abby, on avait la confirmation que le latex ne pouvait pas venir de la voiture et donc que leur homme l'avait sur lui.

En calculant d'après les blessures la hauteur du châssis, elle avait pu déterminer avec certitude qu'il était question d'une Taurus. Ou une Mercurie Sable.

La voiture du sup de leur victime.

* * *

Leur suspect était une fausse piste. Certes, il se rendait à _Bartex Corporation_ , mais simplement parce qu'on lui proposait un autre poste et qu'il préférait y réfléchir avant que ça ne se sache.

Pas de choc et pare-brise d'origine.

Ce n'était pas cette voiture qui avait tué Gordon.

Résultat, Gibbs était hors de lui.

Pas question qu'on se moque encore de lui !

Sur le périphérique, alors qu'il roulait à trente à l'heure, il fit brutalement demi-tour.

Il retournait à la boite et il allait y rester le temps qu'il fallait pour coincer le coupable… à toute vitesse.

Gibbs se demanda si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle de voir Ichigo en tenue de Shinigami dans les environs alors qu'il ordonnait une fouille des environs. **_(Bêta : ben techniquement, c'est jamais vraiment bon signe)_**

\- _J'ai trouvé aucune âme, désolé,_ s'excusa Ichigo à Gibbs alors que Tony et Kate allaient prendre le matériel dans la voiture. _Par contre, la mort est encore lourde ici. Je pense à un meurtre au vu de la haine._

\- Merci.

\- GIBBS !

Kate examinait une clôture trouée séparant la boite d'un terrain vague.

Un morceau de latex y était accroché.

Plus Gibbs arpentait le bout de terrain vague, plus il avait une idée sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il trouva un emballage de pellicule et aussi… des mégots frais, plus des traces de trépied.

\- Ils ont filmé ça, dit Gibbs en se positionnant au-dessus de l'endroit où avait été posé le trépied.

\- Filmer quoi ? demanda Kate.

Gibbs positionna ses mains pour imiter le cadre d'une caméra et avait un parfait angle de vue sur l'endroit où la Taurus avait percuté Gordon et l'avait tué.

* * *

Pour les faire craquer, Gibbs posta les témoins devant le corps autopsié de leur défunt camarade, les forçant à regarder.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas envie d'être malades, il fallait y songer avant, pointa Tôshirô assis sur une table d'autopsie.

\- Vous laissez un gosse regarder ça ? demanda un des suspects.

\- Tôshirô a vu plus de fois la mort que vous ne la verrez jamais, pointa Gibbs.

Surtout que même si Tôshirô ne s'en souvenait pas, il était techniquement parlant mort.

On les colla ensuite tous les quatre dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Carter craqua le premier, disant que c'était une blague à l'origine, mais Wong lui intima de se taire avant de réclamer un avocat.

Morgan demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'ils coopéraient, Wong intervint de nouveau. Les preuves, c'était juste un petit bout de caoutchouc. S'ils avaient plus, ils les auraient déjà arrêtés.

De plus en plus Wong semblait être l'instigateur de ce cirque.

Et quand on parla de voiture, il était dit qu'elle était déjà loin, avec son frère.

Mais Gibbs n'en avait pas besoin.

Il brandit une petite cassette. Un enregistrement.

Cela fit craquer la majorité des gars.

Ce n'était qu'une blague, un accident, ça n'aurait jamais dû tourner ainsi. C'était l'idée du défunt Gordon. Il projetait ça depuis des mois. Une vengeance pour la fois où Wong lui avait arrangé un rancart avec un travesti.

Wong n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que ses camarades parlent, mais les trois autres étaient intraitables. Gordon était à la morgue par leur faute. Si lui pouvait vivre avec ça sur la conscience, pas eux.

La fille était une Callgirl. Elle avait été payée pour entraîner Wong sur le parking de la boite afin de faire la petite blague.

Une très belle fille pour qu'il ne réalise rien.

Sur le parking, ce furent Carter et Gordon qui gérèrent le reste. Tout était très bien organisé, pourtant ça avait mal tourné.

Wong avait paniqué.

Il y avait plus d'une voiture. Dans l'une d'elle, Carter et Morgan avaient filmé Wong sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec la fille.

Puis, il y avait eu la lumière et les drôles de bruits.

Au lieu de fuir en courant, de hurler ou quoi que ce soit, il avait démarré la voiture. Pourtant, le Quartier Maître Wong n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qu'on effraie facilement. Mais il avait tout de même foncé vers celui qu'il ignorait être son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, là où les trois autres montraient un regret et une peine évidente, Wong restait froid en insistant sur l'accident.

On parla de l'argent, des quarante mille dollars retrouvés chez le défunt Quartier Maître Chris Gordon. Le magnétoscope et la télé apportés dans la salle d'interrogatoire entrèrent alors en jeu :

Chris avait eu un héritage d'une telle somme tout récemment, et Wong était présent dans le fond pendant que son _ami_ récupérait la somme.

Malgré tout, même s'il avait plus d'hésitation dans la voix, Wong insista sur l'accident.

\- Vous vous enfoncez. Fils, tu veux bien…

En réponse, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tôshirô qui fit entrer une jeune femme dans la pièce.

La Callgril du fameux soir.

Kate posa les questions :

\- Est-ce que Wong savait que c'était une blague ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Et combien vous a-t-il donné pour vous taire ?

\- J'ai eu mille dollars, répondit la blonde. Il m'a dit que son copain voulait se venger de lui.

Les autres jeunes à la table restèrent abasourdis.

Wong avait su tout du long qui était dans le costume d'extra-terrestre, et pourtant, il l'avait tué.

\- J'espère que la prison te fera changer, annonça clairement Tôshirô. Parce que si tu continues ainsi, l'Enfer ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

* * *

Tony ferma sa lumière et commença à s'en aller, passant devant le bureau de Kate qui éteignait la sienne.

\- Tu devais sortir, ce soir ?

\- Et ouais, soupira Kate avec un sourire aigre. Mais il est tard.

\- Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec moi au bistrot du coin ?

Kate réfléchit un instant et acquiesça, demandant ensuite s'ils invitaient Gibbs et Tôshirô.

\- Gibbs travaille et Tôshirô ne le laissera pas comme ça seul ici, répondit Tony en jetant un bref regard à leur patron.

Kate se retourna pour voir Gibbs avachi pensivement dans son fauteuil, Tôshirô appuyé sur le dossier du siège, tous deux fixant intensément un des écrans d'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Kate.

\- La même chose que tous les soirs, lui répondit Tony.

Et il s'en alla avec Kate, laissant le père et le fils chercher à identifier l'inconnu de la morgue.

\- 'tôsan… marmonna Tôshirô.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tant qu'on n'a rien sur lui, on peut le rebaptiser Aizen ?

Gibbs tourna la tête vers son fils qui se massait une épaule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que son air presque charmeur et son sourire confident me font penser à ce Aizen de mes cauchemars. Faudra que j'en demande plus sur lui à Kurosaki, d'ailleurs.

Gibbs regarda de nouveau l'écran puis attrapa un post-it sur lequel il écrivit en majuscule AIZEN avant de le coller au-dessus du visage de leur inconnu.

Aizen, ce serait, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.


	12. UnSEALeD

**Bonsoir à tous ! De retour plus ou moins en un seul morceau de mes vacances (Hourra ! Le soleil ne m'a pas changé en écrevisse !) pour vous offrir ce petit chapitre. Je remercie au passage Jadeisa31 pour sa review. Les choses arriveront en temps et en heure, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, et donner la réponse maintenant serait spoiler beauuuucoup !**

 **Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Tony, aussi énergique que toujours, sortait de l'ascenseur avec Kate.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, tu entends des bruits bizarres chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sors le pistolet qui est sous mon oreiller et je neutralise l'intrus, lui répondit Kate alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur bureau.

\- Je parle de gens normaux, Kate. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se croient obliger d'aller voir ?

\- C'est la nature humaine qui veut ça…

\- Aaaah ! Laisse-moi deviner ! fit moqueusement Tony. Tu fais partie de ces personnes, qui, dans un film d'horreur, vont décider, alors que tous leurs amis se sont fait descendre, qu'ils ont besoin de vérifier qu'il y a vraiment un monstre à la cave qui tue tout le monde ?!

Kate haussa des épaules. Comme elle le dit, c'était mieux que d'être une idiote qui se tord la cheville et faisait ainsi tuer tout le monde.

Arrivant dans leur espace de travail, le duo nota deux « tourtereaux » devant le bureau de Gibbs.

\- Bonjour Karin, vous sortez ? salua Kate avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Kate-san… oui, Tôshirô et moi allons à la patinoire, salua la brunette avec un sourire.

\- Tiens, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de normal pour répondre à une question, annonça Tony en sautant sur l'occasion. Karin, ma petite Karin…

\- Je suis pas petite, grinça Karin, tirant un sourire amusé à Tôshirô.

Comme sentant l'amusement du blandinet, Karin se tourna vers lui, le menaçant du doigt et en japonais, avant de se tourner vers Tony.

\- Bref… tu es chez toi, il est trois heures du matin et tu entends du bruit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tout dépend, répondit la jeune étudiante.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Si ce bruit, c'est juste Ichi-nii qui a décidé de faire _une sortie nocturne_ ou qui rentre. Tout dépend aussi de s'il est là ou pas. S'il est pas là et que ce n'est pas lui, je vais me débarrasser de l'intrus avec un ballon dans le visage -Tôshirô esquissa un sourire presque fier et hilare- et il ne posera plus de problème. Si Ichi-nii est là, je le laisse faire.

\- Voilà Zangetsu qui doit se contenter de faire peur aux intrus ! Après les amis, c'est les intrus. Pour sa taille, c'est presque humiliant, ricana Tôshirô qui avait eu droit de nouveau à des présentations avec Zangestu une fois où il était passé chercher Karin chez elle en présence d'Ichigo.

Avant que Tony ne puisse demander qui ou quoi était Zangetsu (le frère de Karin s'appelait pourtant Ichigo), Gibbs débarqua en demandant de quoi il était question.

\- Kate dort avec un flingue sous l'oreiller, répondit Tony.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Gibbs en regardant la concernée.

Après quelques hésitations et un Tony moqueur dans son dos, Kate avoua que oui, c'était le cas.

\- Bravo, félicita fièrement Gibbs, tirant un sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Vous semblez trouver cela mal qu'elle dorme avec une arme, pointa Karin à Tony.

\- Je dors bien avec Hyôrinmaru, commenta Tôshirô.

\- Tu sais que c'est une épée, pas une fille, pas vrai ? commenta narquoisement Tony.

\- Je pense encore être capable de faire la différence. On y va, 'tôsan.

Gibbs salua les deux jeunes qui s'en allaient, esquissant un sourire.

Leur affaire concernait un certain Jack Curtin, un agent de la Navy qui avait été parachuté le lendemain du triste onze septembre, avec juste un pistolet de poing et un couteau cranté (si on en croyait l'officier du JAG qui avait été en charge de l'affaire). L'homme avait été emprisonné pour un double homicide, parce qu'en rentrant de la guerre, il avait découvert le type du câble chez lui et sa femme. Certaines mauvaises langues (dont Tony) soupçonnaient que la femme s'envoyait en l'air avec le réparateur. Le fait est que deux personnes non armées étaient mortes et que Curtin avait fini en prison. Son fils unique, lui, était chez ses grands-parents maternels et si leur ancien gendre se manifestait, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'approcher le gamin.

L'enquête permit de savoir comment l'homme avait réussi à fuir la prison avec le simple vol d'une carte magnétique d'un gardien et un tube de dentifrice (presque façon Macgyver).

La mission suivante, c'était pour Kate, avec l'appui en stand-by de McGee : surveillance du domicile des grands-parents et interception de l'homme s'il venait.

* * *

Kate était de sale humeur, et assez honteuse.

Elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue !

Gibbs allait pas aimer ça.

Mais ce Curtin était fort. Il s'était glissé discrètement dans la maison la nuit d'avant pour dire adieu à son fils, tout en neutralisant l'agent Todd et lui volant son arme de service.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour McGee, elle serait encore attachée à une chaise. D'ailleurs, une ruse des deux agents leur avait permis d'empêcher l'homme de repartir avec le véhicule qu'il avait pris en venant.

Même s'il avait volé une autre voiture, il avait dû passer à proximité de Kate qui avait tiré sur la nouvelle voiture au fusil à pompe et certainement touché l'homme.

En arrivant sur les lieux, la première chose que demanda Gibbs, c'était si on avait mis des barrages sur les routes.

La réponse était oui, mais le temps qu'il avait fallu pour tout mettre en place aurait pu permettre à leur homme de passer entre les mailles du filet.

McGee vint à leur rencontre, ses rondeurs caractéristiques devenues presque familières pour la petite équipe du NCIS :

\- Le shérif du comté vient d'appeler. Il a trouvé un pick-up abandonné avec des plaques du Missouri, signalé comme volé hier matin.

\- Ce devait être lui, supposa Tony.

\- On le remorque jusqu'au garage ? s'enquit McGee.

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps. Envoyez tous les indices à Abby, demanda Gibbs.

\- Ce sera fait, monsieur, assura McGee en hochant la tête.

Gibbs pointa du doigt les fragments de pare-brise sur le sol, et demanda à ce qu'on les envoie aussi à Abby, avant de réclamer des photos des deux scènes.

Il s'éloigna vers la maison.

Tony et McGee s'éloignèrent pour faire ce qu'avait demandé Gibbs, permettant à l'Agent _très_ spécial de poser quelques questions :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Le bureau central cherchait quelqu'un pour un remplacement. J'ai été désigné d'office.

\- Oui, on a beaucoup de gens malades en ce moment.

Tony s'arrêta au fourgon et en ouvrit une porte pour récupérer le matériel.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit dû à un virus gastro-intestinal.

Il se retira de derrière la portière, arborant un air presque inquiet.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas servi de nos toilettes, hein ?

McGee le regarda de dessous sa casquette, une expression de perplexité polie sur le visage, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une voiture qui venait d'arriver. La police allait la faire circuler quand Tôshirô sortit du côté passager.

\- Attendez, c'est le fils du patron ! intervint Tony. Salut Tôshirô !

Tôshirô lui jeta un regard noir mais attendit tranquillement à proximité des agents de police, hors de la scène de crime, pendant qu'Ichigo sortait de la voiture sans pour autant éteindre le moteur.

\- Yo, salua le rouquin à Tony. J'ai un mot à toucher à Gibbs. Important mais rapide.

\- GIBBS ! appela Tony.

Gibbs qui discutait avec Kate pour avoir son rapport de l'incident se détourna et, avisant la chevelure pour le moins iconique des deux japonais, leur fit signe de le rejoindre, avant de retourner à Kate qui lui indiqua où était le gamin, avant d'aller communiquer photo et infos sur le fugitif à tous les hôpitaux du secteur.

Tôshirô vint néanmoins la saluer, ce qui permit à Ichigo d'en profiter pour toucher un mot discret à Gibbs :

\- Mon vieux va débarquer sous peu. Vous voulez lui toucher un mot pour Tôshirô ?

Gibbs regarda son fils adoptif qui apprenait les incidents de la nuit dernière auprès de Kate, et soupira.

\- Je voudrais bien.

\- Je lui dirai. J'ai bien dit à Karin de ne pas parler de la visite d'oyaji à Tôshirô. Tant qu'il ne recommence pas la pratique, il est caché et protégé. Dès qu'il retrouvera la mémoire…

\- …Il redeviendra le shinigami qu'il est et recommencera son devoir de guide et purificateur, finissant par se faire remarquer.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

Il y avait toujours un risque que la Soul décide de l'exécuter.

\- On trouvera bien un moment pour qu'on puisse discuter. Merci de l'info.

Gibbs tapota le bras d'Ichigo qui hocha la tête et s'en alla.

\- Oh, et tant que j'y suis.

Ichigo se retourna pour voir Gibbs.

\- Tôshirô a une étrange haine envers les papillons et il a choisi de rebaptiser _Aizen_ l'homme qui a tiré sur l'assistant de Ducky.

Il alla dire au revoir à Tôshirô qu'il trouva en train de prendre la défense de McGee devant le bizutage de Tony.

\- Tôshirô !

\- _Hitsugaya_ , grinça Tôshirô.

\- J'y vais. A bientôt !

\- Ja ne, Kurosaki…

Et avec un petit sourire, Ichigo s'en alla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs parvenait à tirer plus que quelques monosyllabes du petit Kevin qui avait aidé son père à filer.

Comment ?

Eh bien, en devenant personnel et se comparant presque au gamin. Ne le traitant pas comme un inférieur, mais un égal. En parlant de lui-même, de son problème avec 'Aizen'.

Ainsi, le garçon renfermé s'ouvrit légèrement. Lentement.

Mais il parlait cash, c'était déjà ça.

En allant s'asseoir sur son lit là où Gibbs s'était installé, Kevin lui dit ceci :

\- Je ne vous aiderai pas à attraper papa.

Gibbs lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, mon fils aurait agi de la même façon pour moi, si on avait été dans ta situation.

\- Vous avez un fils ?

\- Adoptif, oui. Même s'il est un peu plus vieux que toi, tu pourrais t'entendre avec lui. Il est froid et renfermé. Comme nous deux.

Kevin esquissa un bref sourire avant de fondre en larmes. Agissant d'instinct, Gibbs prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne fait rien. Hein, fils ?

Gibbs se tourna vers la porte de la chambre avant que Tôshirô ne frappe. Le petit Kevin sécha ses larmes en regardant l'universitaire surdoué.

\- Encore en train de faire fondre les jeunes ? demanda le blandinet avec un sourire de coin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony disait des conneries, perché sur le toit du pick-up, les cheveux en tous sens :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je veux que vous fouilliez toutes les résidences, stations-service et poulaillers de la région ! Vous m'avez saisi ?! Bien ! Maintenant éteignez ces caméras et laissez-nous passer !

Et il remit sa casquette sous le silence de McGee, son unique spectateur qui étiquetait les indices.

\- Nan, c'est toujours pas ça, lui dit McGee.

Cela fit jurer Tony, mais McGee était intraitable. C'était trop _mou_ par rapport à Bill Johns.

\- Il est plus agressif, disait-il. Tu dois montrer un visage plus décidé.

Et Tony retourna sur son perchoir au sommet du pick-up pour recommencer son speech.

* * *

De retour au QG, on se remuait les méninges et Tôshirô fixait sans sourciller le dessin que lui avait donné le petit Kevin. Dessin qui explicitait les intentions de son père : il devait trouver quelqu'un et le tuer, avant de se rendre.

Du côté d'Abby, on avait la confirmation que Kate avait fait mouche, éraflant au minimum le bras, et aussi une carte neuve de l'état de Washington que leur fugitif avait dû acheter, ignorant qu'il y en avait une dans la boite à gants (Abby devait être d'ailleurs être la seule personne à mettre des gants dedans, en plus d'être la seule personne à utiliser son ombrelle dans une station-service).

Un à un, ils éliminèrent les personnes qui pourraient être victimes de la vengeance de Curtin.

L'accusation n'avait pas contesté la thèse de la défense, parlant d'un trauma suite à la guerre, et le juge avait même été clément dans sa sentence.

Tout le monde avait été compréhensif au procès.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas eux les potentielles victimes de la vengeance.

\- Le vrai coupable de ce meurtre ? demanda à voix basse Tôshirô. Une mise en scène macabre pour le faire tomber lui…

Une scène flasha dans son esprit.

Il voyait un homme épinglé en haut d'un mur extérieur d'un bâtiment de couleur ocre. Il voyait des gens en kimono et hakama noirs, certains avec un haori blanc.

Il voyait un de ces hommes en haori à proximité, un éternel sourire sur le visage, les yeux presque fermés sous ses courts cheveux d'argent.

Le temps de battre les paupières et l'étrange scène avait disparu, laissant place à un puissant mal de crâne.

\- Je vais voir sensei, grommela Tôshirô en se levant. Migraine et envie de thé.

\- Très bien fils.

Déposant presque délicatement le dessin entre les mains de son père, Tôshirô alla à l'ascenseur.

Malgré l'absence du blandinet, les recherches continuèrent. Rien ni personne n'avait vu Curtin. Même pas les véto (Tony avait cherché par-là). C'est là que Kate mis le doigt sur ce qui la gênait.

Si Curtin savait qui était le vrai coupable, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à son arrestation ?

\- Il l'a dit, pointa Tony. Il a dit que c'était peut-être des revendeurs de drogue.

\- C'est trop vague, réfuta Kate. Il cherche quelqu'un de _précis_.

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Gibbs.

\- Il ne le savait pas _avant…_ il l'a appris en prison. Les affaires qu'il avait dans sa cellule.

\- On nous les envoie… mais j'ai la liste de tout ce qu'il y avait.

Et Kate alla à la recherche de la liste en question. Tous les éléments de l'enquête et de son procès, plus les pourvois en cassation et des rapports de police.

C'était évident, il avait dû découvrir quelque chose dans tout ça que personne n'avait remarqué.

Gibbs n'avait qu'une idée en tête :

\- On va revoir toute l'affaire depuis le début. Convoquez les deux avocats du JAG. Kate, le Ministère Public. Tony, la Défense.

C'était parti.

Chacun à son téléphone, ils se chargèrent de récupérer tout ce qu'il fallait pour rouvrir l'affaire. Timidement, presque curieusement, McGee se pencha de derrière son bureau à l'écart pour voir ce qu'il se passait et savoir certainement ce qu'il devait faire…

Avant de se faire surprendre par Gibbs.

\- Agent McGee, à quoi vous jouez ?

Il bégaya, testant la patience de Gibbs, avant de donner la réponse pour laquelle Gibbs avait justement appelé les archives…

Avant de lui donner tous les éléments sur le juge :

Retraité, vivant sur un bateau, qui passe tous les trois mois prendre son courrier à Tahiti. McGee ignorait peut-être le type de bateau, mais il avait au moins le fichier de toute l'enquête.

Gibbs raccrocha et alla voir McGee, réclamant des papiers en règle pour avoir accès aux documents.

\- Je les ai déjà, monsieur. Je peux appeler Norfolk pour demander de les transférer ici…

\- Quand ça ? aboya Gibbs.

La réponse dut plaire à Gibbs parce qu'il se contenta d'un 'faîtes-le' avant de s'éloigner et de lui dire :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler _monsieur_.

C'était la seule bonne nouvelle, parce que d'un côté, l'un des avocats venait à contrecœur, et de l'autre, on avait dit à Tony d'aller se faire mettre, puisque l'avocat ne servait plus le JAG, étant à présent un ténor du barreau très cher payé. Avec de très jolies chaussures.

Gibbs n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça. Il pouvait porter des costards en poil de chameaux qu'il devrait toujours venir ici.

Tony se décida à aller sur place pour le faire venir. En passant, il souffla à Gibbs pour rebondir sur une de ses allusions :

\- Les costards en poils de chameau, ça craint… tu le sauras.

Gibbs fut sauvé de massacrer Tony par McGee qui informa l'arrivée très prochaine des pièces à conviction.

Mais le plus immanquable, ce fut l'avocat cher payé de la défense qui menaça de prendre la maison de Tony pour 'voie de fait' ; 'arrestation arbitraire' et 'enlèvement', quand l'agent le ramena au NCIS, menotté.

* * *

Autour de la table du garage, tout le monde était là.

Même la défense et l'accusation qui se disputaient comme chien et chat (très Tony et Kate).

McGee arriva à cet instant avec les éléments de l'enquête. Tout ce qui avait trait à l'autopsie, c'était pour Ducky qui se pencherait dessus avec Tôshirô (il compensait toujours l'absence de Gérald, aucun interne n'avait le niveau apparemment).

Les pièces à conviction, ça allait chez Abby (on va passer sur le lapsus révélateur de McGee avec son 'je me charge d'elle', qui laissa un Tony plus que songeur).

Le reste, ce fut les avocats et les enquêteurs.

Pas de trace de drogue dans le sang ou les cheveux des victimes, donc, hypothèse dealer K.O.

Insomnie et paranoïa d'après le psychiatre qui avait observé Curtin, suite à des insomnies en Afghanistan. D'où le fait que personne n'avait prêté attention à l'hypothèse de l'amant. De plus, il intimidait ses camarades de combat, donc personne n'aurait osé faire des avances à sa femme et rien dans les relevés téléphoniques ne suggérait un amant.

Tony marqua un point en parlant de la femme qui était celle qui faisait les avances.

Elle aurait pu avoir un téléphone portable (même Gibbs en avait un), pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et le mari avait interrogé tous les fournisseurs et même les industries de cartes prépayées… quoique, tout au fond de la liste, on avait bien un cellulaire prépayé.

Ahah ! Tony marquait un second point.

Une carte enregistrée au nom de Margaret Curtin.

Kate devait vérifier tous les numéros pendant que Tony raccompagnait tout ce joli monde. L'avocate du JAG (et de l'accusation à l'origine) demanda à être tenue au courant des suites de l'affaire. Après tout, elle avait certainement envoyé un innocent dans une prison de haute sécurité.

* * *

\- Peut-être de longues études, supposait Tôshirô quand Gibbs entra. Regarde le mien.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, contempla Ducky en épinglant des radios sur son tableau lumineux. Ah ! Gibbs ! Tôshirô et moi étions en train de débattre de cher _Aizen._ Il n'avait pas un physique très européen, mais son accent avait un quelque chose de britannique. Je suppose qu'il a dû grandir là-bas, ou du moins, y étudier, comme le suppose Tôshirô.

Ducky soupira.

C'était leur seul indice sur ce pourri.

Pour en revenir à l'affaire, Ducky informa que le médecin légiste avait loupé la vraie raison de la mort.

Le fait qu'on les ait égorgés d'une oreille à l'autre au point de presque les décapiter semblait une raison évidente de la mort. Sauf que voilà, les cervicales avaient été brisées.

\- Criiic… mima Tôshirô en faisant mine de se tordre le cou.

\- Joue pas à ça, va, lui demanda Gibbs.

\- C'est ensuite qu'il leur a tranché la gorge… probablement pour dissimuler le fait qu'il savait tuer quelqu'un de ses mains… informa Ducky.

\- Comme un commando, compléta Gibbs en tapotant le visage du vieillard. Tôshirô, tu te sens comment ?

\- J'attends que l'aspirine fasse effet, informa le blandinet.

\- Quand tu te sentiras mieux, que dirais-tu d'aller dire au petit Kevin qu'on va empêcher son père de tuer quelqu'un et qu'on l'innocentera envers et contre tout ?

Tôshirô hocha la tête.

* * *

Retour en haut, Tony prenait les nouvelles de Ducky comme une nouvelle preuve contre Curtin.

Mais le cellulaire revint sur le devant de la scène, alors que Gibbs faisait les cents pas devant la fenêtre.

Kate confirma qu'il n'avait été utilisé qu'en l'absence de l'époux et avait surtout servi à appeler le domicile du capitaine Folley, l'ancien supérieur de Curtin… qui était en Afghanistan avec Curtin à l'époque, d'après madame Folley.

Toutes les épouses appelaient régulièrement la femme de Folley dans ces moments-là. Après tout, la femme du commandant remplaçait son mari quand l'unité était déployée.

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Vu que c'était le dernier élément qu'il avait obtenu avant de s'évader, le numéro de sa cible devait être dedans… il fallait juste savoir lequel…

* * *

Pendant que Kate et Tony interrogeaient la femme de Folley (qu'ils trouvèrent en train de faire un tennis), Tôshirô arrêta son taxi devant la résidence des grands-parents de Kevin Curtin.

L'ayant déjà vu la veille avec les agents spéciaux, Tôshirô n'eut pas de mal à obtenir le droit de visite pour le gamin.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, faisant ses devoirs.

\- Salut.

Le gamin se retourna, surpris.

\- T'es le fils de l'agent Gibbs, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Appelle-moi Hitsugaya. Mon père bosse, alors, je suis venu t'apporter la bonne nouvelle, dirons-nous.

Le petit Kevin se tourna pleinement vers Tôshirô qui gardait les mains dans ses poches.

\- Mon père croit le tien innocent. Et il cherche à le prouver. S'il retrouve ton père, il le gardera à proximité pour obtenir un max d'infos et trouver le vrai coupable… s'il ne le trouve pas avant ton père.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du gamin.

Tôshirô préféra ne pas lui dire qu'on soupçonnait que sa mère avait un amant. Le gamin avait son père en cavale et sa mère six pieds sous terre. Lui dire ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Il montra le cahier de devoir sur le bureau.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

* * *

Apprendre que le chef de l'escouade était rentré avant Curtin envoya Kate et Tony rendre visite au capitaine en début de soirée.

A côté, Abby (avec McGee) avait noté que Margaret avait une MST courante : l'herpès.

Le capitaine Curtin ne l'avait pas, d'après son dossier médical, mais sa femme si.

Ils devaient à présent trouver le dossier médical du capitaine Folley.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne trouves pas ? demanda en souriant la gothique.

\- Le moyen de faire taire DiNozzo, répondit McGee.

\- Il faut s'appeler Gibbs ou Hitsugaya.

* * *

Folley était en garde à vue et Gibbs avec lui.

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Tony, Kate et Tôshirô observaient la scène.

Le commandant avait renoncé à une audience préliminaire, n'ayant rien à cacher. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Curtin, et n'en attendait pas. Bizarre, après tout, puisqu'il avait témoigné en sa faveur au procès et avait semblé le comprendre.

Après tout, rentrer de la guerre pour trouver sa femme dans le lit avec un autre…

\- Quoi, ça ne vous embêterait pas ? demanda Folley.

\- Si, mais j'ai choisi le divorce à la place du meurtre, pointa Gibbs ** _. (Bêta : Et 3 fois, oui, monsieur !)_**

Derrière le miroir, Kate était surprise.

\- Il bluffe, il attire la sympathie du suspect avec des confidences partagées, pointa Tôshirô.

\- En fait non, reprit Tony, s'attirant le regard noir du fils de son patron.

Lentement, Gibbs attira dans ses filets le poisson, sous-entendant que c'était lui qui avait tué et piégé Curtin puisqu'il était rentré au mauvais moment.

\- Jack Curtin était l'un des gars les plus jaloux que j'ai jamais pu rencontrer, pointa Folley.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit au procès.

\- J'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse exécuter.

\- Il ment ou pas, d'après toi, Tôshirô ? demanda Kate.

Avant que Tôshirô ne puisse répondre, McGee commit l'ultime erreur : interrompre Gibbs pendant un interrogatoire.

\- J'espère pour lui qu'il a quelque chose d'important à dire, ou il peut faire son testament, commenta avec un sombre amusement Tôshirô.

Bien entendu, McGee se fit remonter les bretelles, pour ne pas avoir réfléchi en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais c'était assez important pour qu'il en ressorte vivant.

Aussi, Gibbs entra de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il fit le tour de la table, passant derrière Folley, et alla s'appuyer sur la table, les deux mains bien ancrées dessus, fixant droit dans les yeux le commando.

Leur victime n'avait pas été tuée par un mari jaloux, mais par un _amant_ jaloux. La personne qui lui avait transmis son herpès.

Folley garda un instant le silence, puis réclama un avocat.

* * *

Pourtant, ça n'en resta pas là.

Quelque chose tracassait Tony dans la fréquence et les dates des appels.

Après le retour du supposé amant, les appels auraient dû augmenter, mais au contraire… sauf à deux occasions : l'opération de la jambe du mari puis son hospitalisation de trois jours pour infection. A chaque fois quand il était absent.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je crois que tu penses ? s'enquit Gibbs avec un début de sourire.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu crois que je pense, sourit Tony à son tour.

\- C'est la femme, l'amante, résuma Tôshirô.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

* * *

Curtin était dehors, faisant des soins de fortune à son bras blessé.

Depuis la voiture volée, il avisa la fenêtre de la chambre des Folley s'allumer malgré les rideaux.

Il sortit, rangea le flingue de Kate dans sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la maison.

Il pénétra par effraction dans la demeure et monta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, trouvant la femme en nuisette rouge, se passant de la crème pour le corps après sa douche. Assise sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, elle n'avait pas conscience de l'homme derrière elle qui avançait à pas de loup.

Lentement, il tendit le bras pour la prendre par l'épaule quand.

\- Non, on ne bouge pas.

Une lame tranchante reposa sous sa gorge.

La femme se retourna, une arme au poing, se révélant être Kate.

\- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. Alors, dépêchez-vous de me le rendre avant que Tôshirô ne décide de vous trancher la gorge, lui dit la femme.

Tony sortit d'une pièce adjacente, félicitant Tôshirô, avant de procéder à l'arrestation de Curtin. Gibbs arriva quand on lui passa les menottes.

\- Vous vouliez que votre fils se souvienne de vous pour ça ? s'enquit Gibbs à Curtin.

* * *

Retour au bureau et Kate était encore une fois perplexe.

Pour Tony, savoir que sa femme avait une liaison avec une autre femme ne l'ennuierait pas trop. La réponse était simple. Avec un gars, il se demanderait ce qu'il avait plus que lui, mais avec une fille, il n'y avait aucune chance.

Cela mena à l'aveux de Tony sur sa très forte attirance pour les lesbiennes, surtout les plus jolies, qui, il en était persuadé, désirait secrètement un homme. Un _vrai._ Lui, en d'autres termes.

\- Bienvenu dans le monde enchanté de DiNozzo, commenta McGee qui rangeait ses affaires dans son bureau d'emprunt.

Kate se tourna vers lui avec espoir.

\- Vous êtes donc totalement étranger à ce fantasme ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Hmph, ça m'étonne pas, grommela Tony en s'éloignant.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras que le monde n'est pas à l'image de tes fantasmes sexuels, DiNozzo, grommela Tôshirô appuyé contre le bureau de son père, Hyôrinmaru dans les bras.

\- J'y pense, toi… tu me reprends la quasi-totalité du temps quand je t'appelle par ton prénom, et tu laisses faire Kate ! Et en plus de ça, tu l'appelles par son prénom, alors que je me coltine encore _DiNozzo_ la majorité du temps ! s'indigna l'agent spécial.

\- Parce qu'elle ne fait pas preuve de la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans, contrairement à toi, _DiNozzo_ , grinça Tôshirô.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet instant sur une rouquine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? s'étonna Tôshirô en la voyant.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda McGee alors que les deux autres agents jouaient les curieux.

Tôshirô ne répondit pas et, avec les autres, regarda Gibbs et la femme échanger quelques paroles, avant que l'homme embrasse la femme sur la tempe en un au revoir, avant de revenir vers le bureau.

\- Elle me rapportait mes lunettes, pointa Gibbs en montrant l'objet en question.

Tôshirô esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

Gibbs s'assit à son bureau, chaussa ses lunettes et McGee l'interpella :

\- Patron ?

Gibbs leva le nez ?

\- Oui McGee ?

\- J'ai été ravi de retravailler avec vous.

\- Mais moi aussi, McGee.

\- Hitsugaya-kun, j'espère qu'on se reverra, ce fut un plaisir.

\- Plaisir partagé, McGee-san, répondit Tôshirô avec un mince sourire.

McGee s'en alla avant de se retourner un instant, se rappelant que Tony avait essayé de le convaincre d'interroger Gibbs sur la mystérieuse femme :

\- Au passage, il y a quelque chose que Tony et Kate voudraient vous demander.

Et avec un sourire satisfait devant les mines paniquées des deux autres, McGee s'en alla.


	13. Dead Man Talking

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouvel épisode de la saga pour vous... et c'est l'un des épisodes les plus connus de la série pour un seul et simple évènement. Même si vous vous souvenez pas de l'épisode dans son ensemble, quand vous verrez où je vous conduis, si vous connaissez vos classiques, vous ne pourrez dire que "Ah, mais oui !"**

 **En bref, merci pour la review à** **Cracbadaboumauprès de qui je m'excuse pour le manque de description faisant que les enquêtes sont moins compréhensible.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Une journée se finissait au NCIS. Kate avait un rendez-vous galant et Tony allait au cinéma.

Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs les interpelle depuis l'escalier, sa tête des mauvais jours bien apparente.

\- Chris Pachi a été assassiné.

L'un de leurs collègues.

L'agent qui était assis juste derrière Kate en général.

Ils se souvenaient de la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vu. Ils étaient encore sur l'affaire Curtin. Pachi était à son bureau, consultant un dossier, avant de se lever pour saluer Tony et lui faire un brin de causette à lui et Gibbs (notamment sur son épaule). Il avait demandé à Gibbs s'il avait une minute, mais d'un ton abrupt, celui-ci lui avait dit non.

Maintenant, il le regrettait.

Il n'avait pas insisté parce que Pachi avait dit que ce n'était pas urgent et que ça pouvait attendre, et que à côté, il voulait boucler l'affaire Curtin… mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

* * *

En shinigami, Ichigo était déjà sur place, avec une tête d'enterrement, adossé à une paroi de l'ascenseur où on avait retrouvé le corps.

Les témoins étaient le balayeur et le vigile de garde. Ils avaient été alertés par une alarme à incendie au cinquième étage. Alarme défectueuse en pleine réparation. Le vigile, agacé, n'avait pas voulu se taper les cinq étages à pieds et avait appelé l'ascenseur… pour découvrir le corps sans vie et aux vêtements gorgée de son sang de l'agent du NCIS.

Presque éventré.

\- Oh… Christopher… qui a bien pu vous faire ça… souffla le légiste.

Ducky se tourna vers l'un des possibles remplaçants de Gérald avec tristesse qui regardait le cadavre avec effroi.

\- C'est assez facile d'oublier le côté gore et inhumain… quand on ne connaît pas la victime… mais c'est dur de paraître détaché quand il s'agit d'un des nôtres.

- _J'ai pas pu le laisser ici, ni prendre un témoignage. Il s'est changé presque immédiatement en Hollow,_ s'excusa Ichigo auprès du légiste et de Gibbs.

\- Je commence à faire des photos, Docteur Mallard ? s'enquit le nouvel assistant.

Ducky soupira.

Oui, le travail continuait.

* * *

Gibbs interrogeait le vigile qui lui disait qu'un nouveau système de surveillance commençait à être installé, mais que rien n'était encore finalisé, donc, pas de vidéo de surveillance.

Gibbs avait dû mal à garder son émotion pour lui, mais essaya de se détacher de tout ça en continuant ses questions. Le vigile ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Pachi entrer dans l'immeuble, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une entrée, et peu de passage. Le vigile supposa que l'agent avait dû se glisser pendant qu'il faisait signer les ouvriers sur le départ.

Cela changea la peine de Gibbs en colère.

Il trouverait le coupable du monstre qui avait presque totalement éviscéré leur collégue.

Il retrouva Ducky à l'ascenseur d'où Ichigo n'avait pas bougé.

\- Ce monstre l'a totalement éviscéré… grinça Gibbs.

\- Oui, mais je pense pas que ce soit la cause du décès.

\- Cette blessure par balle dans le cou ?

Il montra un petit trou dans le côté du cou de son défunt collègue.

\- _Y'a la carotide par-là, la balle l'a certainement transpercée. Vous voulez que je repasse pour répondre à vos questions ou vous souhaitez trouver un endroit tranquille pour le faire, tant que je suis là ?_ souffla Ichigo.

\- Cela a dû être très rapide, il a dû perdre tout son sang en moins d'une minute, continua Ducky.

Un regard autour montrait ce qu'il manquait, mais aussi qu'il y avait encore des témoins dans les environs.

\- Ne devrait-il pas y avoir plus de sang ? supposa Gibbs

\- Si… s'il a été tué dans l'ascenseur, marmonna Ducky.

\- Tu crois que ça s'est passé plus haut ?

\- Il n'y a pas le moindre doute…. Mais cette… mais cette _éventration_ , elle a été faite ici. Dans l'ascenseur.

\- De la rage ou un rituel, Ducky ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être après une autopsie.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers le rouquin silencieux.

\- _Vu la rapidité à laquelle il est devenu un Hollow, j'opterais pour la rage, après, j'en suis pas certain. Vous le connaissiez bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Chris voulait me demander de l'aide sur une enquête. Je cherchais Curtin, je n'avais pas le temps… et il a dit que ça pouvait attendre. Quelle différence… un ou deux jours de plus ?

\- _Ce n'est pas votre faute. Pas plus que c'était de la faute d'Orihime si elle avait hérité d'un pouvoir qui arrangeait Aizen._

\- Jethro, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gibbs, approuva Ducky.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai… Bon, tant que le vigile et le balayeur ne sont pas là, passons aux questions, Ichigo…

Le mauvais timing fit que son portable sonna.

C'était Kate, depuis le cinquième étage. Ils avaient trouvé énormément de sang et une balle dans un mur. Ce qui s'était passé avait commencé au sixième étage. On pouvait suivre sa piste à la trace. Pachi avait pris le coup de feu au sixième, puis prit la cage d'escalier pour en sortir au cinquième étage où il avait déclenché l'alarme à incendie… avant de s'écrouler dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs raccrocha et se tourna vers Ichigo, son fidèle carnet en main.

\- _Je suis arrivé en entendant la sonnerie d'alarme. J'ai découvert le corps en même temps que les deux autres. Votre homme était déjà mort et son esprit a tout juste réussi à me reconnaître avant d'exploser pour se matérialiser dehors en hollow. J'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions avant qu'il n'essaye de m'arracher la tête._

* * *

Pachi était du genre maniaque. Son bureau était toujours impeccablement bien rangé. Rien ne dépasser.

Une fois, Tony lui avait emprunté son agrafeuse et ne l'avait pas remise à la bonne place. Pachi en avait parlé pendant des jours.

Gibbs enfila ses gants et alluma la lumière du bureau qui surmontait l'écran d'ordinateur. Tony donna à son patron les clefs de leur défunt ami, s'assit au bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, dévoilant des ustensiles de bureau impeccablement rangés et triés. Pas le moindre crayon hors de son casier.

Le second tiroir dévoila l'arme de service de leur camarade.

\- La règle, c'est d'avoir son arme en permanence sur soi. Même Tôshirô l'applique, pointa Kate. Pourquoi il l'a laissée là ?

Gibbs regarda autour de lui, et supposa que Pachi devait certainement faire une filature. Passer d'un endroit à un autre, sans prendre le risque de devoir s'arrêter pour s'identifier, s'il faisait sonner un portique de sécurité.

Tony approuva.

\- On a tous fait ça, depuis que la sécurité a été renfoncée.

Gibbs répartit les tâches : il allait étudier tous les dossiers de l'enquête, et les deux autres allaient fouiller le domicile.

Ce soir.

Quand les deux agents furent partis, Gibbs soupira et attrapa son portable, composant le numéro du fixe.

« Hai, vous êtes bien chez Gibbs » répondit Tôshirô en décrochant.

\- Tôshirô… je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Une enquête.

« Ok. C'est qui la victime ? »

\- Pachi.

« J'arrive immédiatement. »

* * *

Tony avait la haine. Entre Kate qui avait l'impression d'empiéter sur la vie privée de Pachi et Tony qui essayait de ne pas perdre son calme…

\- Pachi est mort ! Il a les tripes à l'air ! Je pense que l'on s'est déjà permis d'empiéter, plus que maintenant, sur sa vie privée ! grinça le brun en se détournant des étagères bien rangées et récemment cirées du salon.

Kate referma la bouche et se détourna pour aller fouiller l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne.

Les deux agents se regardèrent avec perplexité et allèrent voir le téléphone sans fil sur un petit meuble. Pas d'écran pour afficher le moindre numéro. Avec hésitation, Tony décrocha et répondit :

\- Allo ?

« Je suis bien chez Christopher Pachi ? » demanda une voix familière en ligne.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

« L'agent spécial McGee, du NCIS, pourrais-je parler à Mr Pachi ? »

Tony soupira et s'identifia, demandant à savoir pourquoi McGee appelait se numéro.

« Eh bien, l'agent spécial Pachi m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui. Euh… il est là… est-ce que je peux lui parler ? »

\- Non, répondit Tony d'un ton abrupt.

« Bon, d'accord… dîtes-lui… »

\- Il a été assassiné, McGee, coupa Tony.

Le long silence à l'autre bout était compréhensif. Mais Tony avait une enquête, et un camarade à venger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de faire, exactement ?

Retrouvant ses esprits, McGee expliqua que Pachi avait demandé une affaire de Droit Civil datant d'il y a trois ans. Il avait passé la journée dans un tribunal pour le chercher. Il contenait le rapport d'un accident de voiture, mais il ne l'avait pas lu.

Tony lui _ordonna_ d'apporter ce rapport au siège du NCIS à sept heures du matin.

McGee acquiesça avant de retenir un instant DiNozzo :

« Attendez, Tony… je suis… vraiment désolé… »

Tony soupira.

\- On l'est tous.

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Abby avait eu la balle à quatre heures du matin.

Et elle avait fait immédiatement tous les tests.

\- Otôsan t'en sera reconnaissant, assura Tôshirô en lui donnant un Maxi Caf Pow.

\- Pachi était de la famille du NCIS, sourit tristement Abby en acceptant la boisson à son bureau. Tu pourras faire passer le rapport à Gibbs ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

Abby prit une gorgée de sa boisson et la reposa pour revenir à son écran.

La balle était en assez bon état, originaire d'un 357, précisément un Smith & Wesson, le modèle soixante-six. Un magnum petit et facile à cacher. Cette arme n'a jamais encore été utilisée sur d'autres affaires, mais on savait jamais. Abby continuait les recherches, après tout.

\- Oh, message de 'tôsan, fit Tôshirô en partant. Pachi travaillait sur une vieille affaire datant d'il y a trois ans. Pachi t'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui, récemment ?

\- Non, pas depuis un moment, soupira Abby. Je jetterai un œil au disque dur de l'ordinateur.

Tôshirô hocha la tête et alla à l'ascenseur. Son père voudrait le rapport.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs recevait le rapport de Ducky dans la salle d'autopsie.

Les chances que Pachi soit mort à cause de la blessure par balle restées fortes, mais il fallait noter qu'une lame de presque une dizaine de centimètres de longueur avait été enfoncée juste sous le sternum pour lui ouvrir le ventre, avant de pratiquer deux autres incisions au hasard.

Ce n'était plus de la rage.

Ni même un rituel.

Leur homme cherchait quelque chose.

Sur la radio, Ducky montra que Pachi avait avalé quelque chose. Et il était sur le point de voir ce que c'était vraiment. Revenant au corps, pendant que Gibbs comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé, Ducky pratiqua une incision dans la voie alimentaire, à hauteur des poumons et finit par extraire un petit objet pas plus grand que l'ongle d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gibbs.

Bien heureusement pour lui, le nouvel assistant de Ducky était quelqu'un de jeune.

\- C'est une carte mémoire, monsieur. Pour appareil photo numérique.

Pourquoi Pachi avait-il avalé ceci ?

La réponse était simple : il savait qu'il était foutu, et c'était son message post-mortem, car il savait aussi que ce serait Ducky qui pratiquerait l'autopsie.

Les dernières paroles du mort avaient été destinées à Ducky.

* * *

Dans le labo d'Abby, tout le monde avait droit à la diffusion des photos de la filature. Toutes montrant la même femme, châtain, une trentaine d'années.

Canon, si on en croyait Tony.

Prise sur les deux derniers jours.

Kate arriva à cet instant.

Si aucun ouvrier ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Pachi ou quoi que ce soit d'étrange, l'un d'eux avait trouvé l'appareil de Pachi en bas de la cage d'escalier, ce matin même. Appareil enregistré au NCIS. Sans carte mémoire.

Enfin, McGee arriva en pleine panique, s'excusant pour ses cinq minutes de retard.

\- Respirez, McGee-san, conseilla Tôshirô qui était assis sur une table vide des environs. On est en train de faire le point. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

McGee reprit son calme et son souffle avant de montrer sa mallette sur la table d'examen où se trouvait Gibbs. Il l'ouvrit et tendit la grosse enveloppe marron à Gibbs qui la vida, obtenant le dossier de l'affaire (ignorant juste Tony qui fouinait dans la mallette de McGee).

\- L'agent spécial Pachi voulait les documents concernant l'affaire d'un accident de voiture ayant eu lieu du côté de Bufflord, il y a trois ans. Un officier de Marine y a trouvé la mort. J'ai lu le dossier hier soir.

Pendant ce temps, ce fut l'heure des chamailleries, avec Tony qui avait trouvé le sandwich de McGee et manqua de se l'envoyer en guise de petit déjeuner, si Abby n'était pas intervenue pour rendre le repas à son propriétaire. Tony allait se rabattre sur la pomme quand il sentit une lame glaciale lui chatouiller le creux des reins, et se dit que finalement, il n'avait pas très faim.

Satisfait, Tôshirô rangea son arme et se rapprocha de la table.

\- Je me souviens de cette affaire, se remémora Gibbs en voyant les photos et les données du dossier. Le capitaine de corvette Vos faisait l'objet d'une enquête pour fraude à la carte de crédit. Il avait volé pour plus de dix millions de dollars à la marine.

Il était mort avant d'être traduit en justice.

L'argent s'était évanoui dans la nature et l'affaire avait été enterrée.

\- Pourquoi Pachi l'a-t-il ressorti ? demanda Kate.

\- Il a dû trouver un indice pour cet argent, supposa Gibbs.

\- Okusan ka ? supposa Tôshirô en montrant la photo de la femme toujours à l'écran.

Gibbs regarda l'écran à son tour.

Son fils avait peut-être raison, l'indice, c'était peut-être cette femme.

\- Je suis désolée, Tôshirô, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Kate.

\- Je suppose que c'est l'épouse, traduisit Tôshirô. Après je peux me tromper.

\- Mais c'est notre seule piste. McGee, je vous mets sur cette piste, je vais vous faire détacher ici. Travaillez sur cette femme avec Tony. Je veux savoir qui c'est et où elle vit.

Tony s'en alla en lançant un énergique 'au travail' et McGee s'empressa d'aller récupérer ses affaires.

\- T'as un endroit où aller ? demanda Abby avec un sourire espiègle.

Tout rouge, McGee tenta de formuler une phrase, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Tony.

Gibbs resta devant l'écran avec son fils et Kate.

Kate voulait en savoir plus sur les circonstances de la mort du capitaine de Corvette. Pour toute réponse, Gibbs lui donna le dossier. Après quelques recherches, Kate laissa sortir d'un air abasourdi :

\- Il a _entièrement brûlé_ ?!

Gibbs lui jeta un regard alors que Kate avait l'air de quelqu'un qui espérait qu'on lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais le juron de Tôshirô disait qu'il avait une autre idée.

\- _Otokonoko_ … souffle Tôshirô

Cela fit rire Abby.

\- Je connais pas ce terme, pointa Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi pas _okama_ ? proposa Abby sans que ni elle, ni Tôshirô ne donne de réponse.

\- C'est moins vulgaire que okama. Je te donnerai la traduction à la fin de l'enquête, 'tôsan.

* * *

Ducky ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui demandait de regarder un rapport d'autopsie vieux d'il y a trois ans. Gibbs se déchargea de la plainte en disant que c'était une idée de Kate.

Quelque chose devait clocher, pour que Pachi ait réclamé le dossier. Ducky en doutait, il connaissait l'homme qui avait fait l'autopsie et pour avoir déjà travaillé avec lui, il savait d'avance qu'il avait fait du bon boulot.

\- Vérifie-le, exigea Gibbs en s'en allant.

\- S'il te plaît. Il doit encore apprendre à dire _s'il te plaît_ , rajouta Kate avec un sourire en s'en allant à son tour.

Avec un soupir, Ducky alla voir le corps de Pachi, lui demandant des indices, des indications… ce que Chris aurait voulu qu'ils trouvent. Son assistant le surprit, leva les sourcils, et en silence, quitta la salle d'autopsie.

* * *

Gibbs et Kate étaient sur les traces de ce qu'avait fait Pachi. Il avait interrogé le supérieur du Capitaine de Corvette deux jours auparavant. L'homme avait monté un très joli coup, avec une belle arnaque et une entreprise bidon devant recevoir des petits paiements, approuvé par Vos. Cela avait duré quatre ans, avant qu'il ne devienne trop gourmand et cherche à s'étendre. Il avait détourné près de douze millions à cet instant.

On n'avait jamais retrouvé l'argent.

Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est qu'en regardant ses revenus et son mode de vie, il n'avait pas l'air plus riche qu'un autre.

Pachi n'était pas intéressé vraiment par l'affaire. Il avait juste demandé si leur homme voyait quelqu'un, mais c'était un mystère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony se faisait taper sur les doigts par Tôshirô pour avoir essayé de s'approprier le dur travail de McGee, pendant que celui était parti chercher du café. Le pauvre homme avait trouvé l'adresse en procédant par élimination pour dénicher l'endroit où la femme vivait et DiNozzo s'était contenté de récupérer l'adresse en question pour avoir son nom.

Amanda Reed.

Kate allait faire l'enquête et Tony serait avec le patron.

Même sans avoir entendu Tôshirô remonter les bretelles de Tony, Gibbs savait à qui allait les lauriers.

\- McGee, bravo pour cette adresse !

Et il récupéra au passage l'un des cafés dans les mains de McGee qui revenait.

\- Merci patron ! sourit fièrement McGee en tendant un thé vert à Tôshirô.

Gibbs but une gorgée de son café, fit demi-tour et la cracha dans la poubelle de Tony, devant l'air moqueur de Kate. Le café en lui-même suivi, avec un regard noir pour DiNozzo. Celui-ci ragea intérieurement et suivit le mouvement de son boss qui partait.

Kate se permit un petit rire.

\- Merci pour le thé. Tu es sur la bonne voie. Pour avoir 'tôsan, il faut passer par moi, sourit malicieusement Tôshirô en buvant une gorgée du liquide.

* * *

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était franchement le truc le plus bizarre qui soit.

Alors qu'il cherchait un endroit d'où faire la surveillance de l'appartement de cette femme sans histoire (appart payé cash et sans emprunt, à jour des impôts, casier vierge, pas de permis et pas de voiture etc), il était tombé sur les Kurosaki.

Encore plus bizarre :

Ils étaient les voisins d'en face. ** _(Bêta : oh mais quelle coïncidence !)_**

Ichigo était en cours, mais Karin était là. Ils l'avaient croisée dans l'escalier quand ils étaient partis observer l'appartement depuis lequel Pachi avait fait des photos de leur suspect.

\- Non, je suis pas pressée, je viens de rentrer, je dois faire du rangement, Yuzu et Oyaji doivent arriver demain, répondit Karin quand Gibbs lui demanda s'ils pouvaient lui parler plus tard.

\- Yuzu ? demanda Tony. Oyaji ?

\- Ma jumelle. Fausse jumelle. Un véritable petit ange. Oyaji, c'est mon vieux.

\- On repassera. En route, Tony. On doit observer les lieux.

* * *

Pendant que Tony retournait au bureau pour préparer la planque, Gibbs retrouva Karin qui étendait une machine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était autour d'une table avec un café, lui montrant la photo de Pachi.

\- Je me souviens de l'avoir croisé dans le couloir, une ou deux fois. Ichi-nii discutait avec lui. Il lui avait proposé son aide, mais cet homme l'avait refusé, parce que c'était un civil. Il avait accepté de lui dire ce qu'il faisait simplement parce que ce Pachi-san savait qu'Ichi-nii collaborait avec vous d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Vous connaissez la femme d'en face ? Une certaine Amanda Reed.

\- Jamais parler.

\- Merci des informations.

\- Je vous ferai un curry quand vous commencerez votre planque, proposa Karin.

Gibbs la remercia avec un petit rire et retourna au bureau, laissant Karin continuer son ménage.

\- Dis à ton frère que je suis ok, moi, pour son aide. Du moment qu'elle ne voit pas les shinigami.

Karin hocha la tête.

* * *

Tony avait appris que la maison que la femme avait achetée appartenait à la base aux Vos. Le grand-père de ce dernier l'avait perdu suite à une faillite.

Ils écopèrent du matériel de surveillance que Pachi avait demandé à la base et n'était jamais allé chercher.

Gibbs et Kate étaient au premier tour. DiNozzo et McGee viendraient les relever à 19h.

Madame était une habituée d'un café branchée, où elle demandait un grand café double au lait écrémé, et était sous médicament. Mais surtout… elle avait un sac qui équivalait à une année de salaire pour Kate.

Pendant ce temps, Tony était chez la personne qui avait conclu la vente. Elle avait été rapide. Quand l'agence avait annoncé le prix, l'acheteuse n'avait pas discuté et signé un chèque de la totalité.

Affaire conclue en quinze jours.

Pachi était déjà passé et avait demandé les mêmes choses.

Mais il s'était manifesté bien avant. Au moment de la mort du capitaine de corvette. Il avait voulu qu'on lui demande de l'avertir si la maison était mise en vente. La femme de l'agence avait oublié, et pensant que Pachi avait voulu l'acheter, elle imaginait qu'il aurait dû être en colère.

Eh bien non. Quand il avait su dans quelles circonstances la femme l'avait eue, il avait été assez excité.

* * *

A côté, Kate surveillait la femme par caméra infrarouge, pendant que Gibbs regardait ce que Pachi avait fait sur son ordinateur. Apparemment, il avait surfé sur un site de renseignements au sujet de Bangok, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment.

Dans la soirée, on toqua à la porte. Kate alla voir qui c'était à l'œil de bœuf et ouvrit à Tony et McGee.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? sourit Tony en retira ses lunettes de soleil.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua une bonne odeur. Les hommes entrèrent, dévoilant Karin sur le palier, un gros plat dans ses mains, enveloppé dans de l'aluminium.

\- Curry. J'ai passé l'après-midi sur skype avec Yuzu pour faire un plat mangeable… je suis pas une très grande cuisinière, s'excusa la brune.

\- Merci Karin. Ton frère est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, Ichi-nii rend le service que lui a demandé Gibbs.

Gibbs alla jeter un œil à la caméra infrarouge et vit en effet derrière la femme affalée dans son canapé, le shinigami fouillant discrètement et silencieusement les environs.

\- Mange avec nous, alors, proposa Gibbs.

Pendant que Kate allait aider Karin à monter des couverts, McGee et Tony informèrent leur patron qu'Amanda Reed avait toujours vécu dans les environs de là où avait vécu le capitaine de corvette., déménageant au gré des mutations. Ils devaient avoir une relation sérieuse.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils ramassent les poubelles, Karin ? demanda Gibbs en prenant une paire de jumelles pour observer leur cible.

La demoiselle venait de remonter et commençait à servir le curry avec Kate.

\- Demain.

\- Tony, cette Amanda Reed sortira probablement la sienne ce soir, fouille-la.

Tony grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Kate était déjà sur lui en lui disant que les toilettes étaient dans la salle de bain, propres, et que demain, elles devraient l'être tout autant.

Ils mangèrent le curry de Karin, puis les deux équipes se séparèrent (Kate se proposa d'aider la jeune femme à faire la vaisselle en remerciement du repas), laissant Tony à la recherche d'une idée pour faire une blague de mauvais goût à Kate.

McGee, saint McGee, les sauva tous en lui disant que s'ils ne faisaient rien, et vu qu'elle s'attendrait à ce qu'ils aient fait quelque chose, ça pourrait compter comme une blague…

Comme quoi, quand il le voulait, McGee pouvait être manipulateur.

Ou alors, Tony juste débile.

Débile serait le mot le plus juste.

Gibbs se le dit en effet quand il eut le lendemain matin un shinigami en ligne :

« _Gibbs_ ? _Vous deviez pas être en planque ? Pourquoi DiNozzo est en train de parler avec cette nana ?_ »

Ducky jugea la technique de surveillance plus que particulière, quand il allait déposer les échantillons d'ADN ayant servi à faire l'identification de Vos à Abby.

Le pauvre McGee, la tête dans les ordures, ne comprit pas pourquoi Abby s'énervait de l'autre côté de l'oreillette, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Tony en train de faire la drague à leur cible.

Tony avait engagé la conversation avec Amanda en parlant de la commission qui refusait de le laisser repeindre sa porte et se présenta sous le nom de _Stringfellow._

\- Comment ça, on l'oubliera pas, grommela McGee en entendant ça.

« Et toi tu devrais l'oublier ! » rouspéta Abby.

Parce que dans le monde selon Gibbs, si ça tourne au vinaigre, McGee serait responsable tout autant que Tony. Il aurait des emmerdes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Abby partit sur une leçon rapide sur quoi faire pour éviter les foudres de Gibbs. Réponse courte, ne répondre que s'il est interrogé…

« Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne mens pas, parce que Gibbs est comme le Père Noël, il sait quand tu n'as pas été gentil ! » pointa Abby. **_(Bêta : imaginez Gibbs avec une grande barbe et habillé en rouge et blanc ^^)_**

* * *

Tôshirô était avec Kate et Gibbs quand ils allèrent à la planque, en revenant de l'enterrement de Pachi.

\- Le directeur a fait un beau discours, se contenta de dire Kate en retirant son sac.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit Gibbs.

Tony (revenu entre temps) et McGee lui dirent que tout allait bien, tout s'était bien passé…

Mais McGee était anxieux et ça, Gibbs le voyait.

\- Quoi ?!

Gibbs se contenta de sourire à McGee.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Kate à Tony.

\- Rien du tout, se défendit le brun.

Kate regarda autour d'elle.

\- Cette pièce est trop bien rangée.

Elle s'absenta un instant quand son chéri Dwayne la contacta, lui proposant de sortir ce soir-là. Tony fit tourner leur antenne vers elle et se fit chopper.

\- Permission de l'abattre ! réclama Kate folle de rage en raccrochant.

\- Tôshirô, donne-lui Hyôrinmaru, demanda Gibbs.

Sur le PC de McGee, Abby se manifesta, disant que son patron était le meilleur.

\- Je sais, mais rappelle-moi pourquoi, s'enquit l'homme en question.

Abby expliqua qu'elle avait refait les tests ADN. Parce qu'avant même de les refaire, Abby avait noté une incohérence. Le macchabée était O+. Leur capitaine de corvette AB-. Ce n'était pas le même homme.

A moins que ce soit un extra-terrestre capable de changer de groupe sanguin, l'homme était vivant, avec ses millions, vivant la _dolce vita_.

Mais plus pour longtemps, si on en croyait Gibbs.

* * *

L'enquête leur apprit que l'homme qui avait fait l'identification et confirmé que leur homme était le capitaine de corvette, alors que c'était faux, était mort. Il y a deux ans.

Il reçut un nouveau coup de fil d'Ichigo.

« _Il a une drôle de façon de faire une planque, lui. Il est en train de boire un café avec la nana. »_

\- Merci de l'info, Ichigo.

 _« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas avec cette femme. Je connais pas les médocs qu'elle utilise. Je peux demander à mon père, mais il doit être dans l'avion. »_

\- Si tu le peux, prends-les en photo et envoie ça à Abby.

Gibbs raccrocha.

\- Tu demandes de l'aide à un civil ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Son aide devra rester entre nous, pointa Gibbs. Il fait surtout la liste des conneries de Tony. J'attends le bon moment pour lui tirer les oreilles ou voir si ça nous sera utile.

* * *

De retour au bureau, il s'avéra que le gars qui avait falsifié l'analyse était un vieux camarade de lycée de leur homme. Un complice qu'on avait sûrement fait taire.

Et il y avait de forte chance pour que leur homme sache aussi qu'ils le filaient ou du moins, filaient sa copine.

C'était le moment de frapper Tony pour ses conneries.

McGee finit par cracher le poisson et on mit sur l'écran du bureau la scène dans le salon, Tony parlant de ses exploits en sport de son université, avant de se faire inviter à manger.

\- _Stringfellow_ , répéta Kate qui ne croyait pas ses oreilles.

McGee dans une oreille, les yeux sur l'écran, Gibbs lança par-dessus son épaule une demande à Tôshirô de contacter Ichigo pour qu'il arrête de son côté ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Tony s'était enfoncé tout seul dans la mouise.

Tôshirô sortit son portable et envoya rapidement le sms, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait parié avec Abby sur l'identité de Amanda Reed. Il avait hâte de gagner. Juste pour voir la tête de Tony.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une ombre passer en coup de vent pas loin de la caméra. Une ombre vêtue de noir avec des cheveux en épi orange.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tony avait retraversé la rue pour rejoindre McGee, tout content, lui parlant du pub d'à côté, mais McGee l'accueillit avec le téléphone brandi.

Gibbs avait _tout_ entendu _._

Et il lui fit réaliser le danger en lui pointant que Vos devait le surveiller comme il avait surveillé Chris. Il était donc un bel appât qui risquait d'y passer.

Pourquoi diable Tôshirô se marrait-il ?

\- Profite de ton rancard et évite les ascenseurs ! conclut Gibbs après sa remonté de bretelles, avant de raccrocher.

Le trio alla à l'ascenseur, avec l'idée de couvrir Tony, quand ils percutèrent Abby… qu'ils kidnappèrent dans l'ascenseur quand elle dit avoir vérifié les empreintes d'Amanda dans sa poubelle.

Quand elle apprit la dernière, elle eut un petit rire.

\- C'est Amanda qui a tué Pachi, rectifia la laborantine avec un sourire quand Kate lui dit que le coupable, c'était Vos.

La gothique tira son porte-monnaie de sa blouse et en tira cinquante dollars qu'elle remit à Tôshirô.

\- Arigatou, sourit le blandinet.

Abby traduisit pour Gibbs :

\- Toutes les empreintes que j'ai trouvées sont celles d'une seule personne…

\- Amanda Reed, fit Gibbs.

\- Oui… et non…

\- Abby !

\- 'tôsan. Abby veut dire que se sont celles du capitaine Vos aussi, pointa Tôshirô. Otokonoko est le terme générique pour parler d'un homme qui s'habille en femme. Okama est le slang pour gay et travelo.

\- Amanda _est_ Vos ! conclut Abby avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est un travesti ? comprit enfin Gibbs.

\- Oui ! Les médicaments que, je ne sais comment, Ichigo a réussi à photographier sont des hormones !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Gibbs fila dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Oh my god… Tony est en train de draguer un garçon ? souffla Kate.

\- Ouiii ! sourit Abby.

* * *

Amanda faisait littéralement du rentre-dedans à Tony, la main sur sa cuisse, complimentant ses yeux et son sourire.

\- Appelez-moi _String,_ sourit Tony d'un air charmeur à la belle femme à ses côtés.

Gibbs voulut le joindre à cet instant, mais Amanda avait des arguments plus que convainquant pour ce qui était de ne pas décrocher.

Bien heureusement, Ichigo avait décidé de garder un œil sur Tony. Sous sa forme de Shinigami, il fut aux premières loges pour voir la pelle monumentale qu'il roula à la femme. Et la prendre en photo.

Pour les _archives._

McGee, au bar, regardait ça avec perplexité et dégoût.

Pour se détourner de l'horreur, il demanda un café frappé.

Tony pu enfin contacter Gibbs quand Amanda alla se laver les mains, quand ils apportèrent le repas (même le regard de la serveuse disait clairement « prenez-vous une chambre »). Il regarda une dernière fois les jolies jambes de la femme allant aux toilettes et rappela Gibbs.

« Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

\- J'pouvais pas, répondit Tony, le souffle coupé.

Et il commença à picorer son assiette.

« Où est Amanda ? »

\- Aux toilettes des dames.

« Parfait, on pourra rajouter _outrage aux bonnes mœurs_ à l'accusation de meurtre. »

Tony releva la tête de son assiette, perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

« Amanda est le Capitaine de Corvette Vos, DiNozzo. »

Tony resta un instant sans voix, avant de se marrer.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

« C'est un travesti, espèce d'idiot ! Si tu te fais pas descendre avant, je te passerai au travers Hyôrinmaru ! Il se balade avec un 357 et un couteau dans son sac ! Il a tué Chris !» insista Gibbs.

Tony s'essuya la bouche avec nervosité, le regard braqué dans la direction des toilettes. Il raccrocha en voyant Amanda revenir à table, toute souriante et aguicheuse. Tony la fixa avec sérieux, presque dégoût.

\- Tu ne manges rien ? constata la femme en voyant que Tony était figé.

\- J'ai perdu l'appétit, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit, continuant son petit charme. Pourquoi arrêter, Tony avait l'air intéressé par elle.

\- Je sais pas par quoi commencer, sourit nerveusement l'agent spécial.

\- Est-ce que c'est le même homme que j'ai quitté il y a deux minutes de ça ?

\- Je sais pas… vous êtes la même femme ?

Très bizarre comme question.

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Tony, mais fit connaissance avec le Sig Sauer de l'agent, ce qui la fit se figer.

\- Ouvrez votre sac, demanda Tony, sérieux comme la mort.

Elle prit son sac avec une moue, et un coup de feu partit. Impossible de savoir si elle avait fait tirer Tony ou si elle avait caché son arme pour y avoir accès sans ouvrir son sac. Le fait est qu'un bol de chips trinqua.

Ce fut la panique. Elle tenta de prendre la fuite, mais McGee opposa résistance. Cela vira à la bagarre de bar, durant laquelle elle ramassa son sac et prit la poudre des champs.

Un kidô au bord des lèvres, Ichigo se ravisa en voyant la cible finir nez à canon avec l'arme de Gibbs.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent en face à face, avant que Gibbs ne dise avec douleur :

\- Il s'agissait de l'agent spécial Christopher Pachi. Et c'était un ami.

La femme ou plutôt l'homme avait sorti son arme pendant la fuite.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde, avant d'amorcer son mouvement.

Pas assez vite, Gibbs la flingua entre les deux yeux.

 _\- Et allez… du travail pour moi…_ soupira Ichigo.

Kate s'avançait, brandissant sa plaque pour ramener le calme et demander à ce qu'on relâche Tony et McGee.

C'était étrange. Vos n'avait aucune chance… pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- J'espère simplement qu'il finira en Enfer, souffla Gibbs en s'éloignant.

* * *

Pendant que Gibbs vérifiait les affaires de Pachi pour éviter que sa famille ait une mauvaise surprise, Abby comparait la situation à deux ou trois films. Pas au goût de Tony, puisqu'il était question à chaque fois de travelo.

\- En trois ans, il avait quand même réussi à ressembler énormément à une femme, pointa McGee.

\- Mais pas complètement, rectifia Kate. La dernière opération était prévue pour le mois prochain, à Bangkok.

Tôshirô eut une grimace quand Abby parla de « se faire remettre toute la plomberie à l'envers ».

\- C'est si…

\- Bizarre ? proposa McGee.

\- En parlant de pratique curieuse… attaqua Kate d'un air malicieux.

Tony eu un soupir blasé et lui donna l'autorisation de se défouler. Kate prit son portable, se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de Tony, se baissant à son niveau.

\- Quel effet ça fait… d'embrasser un garçon ?

Tony tiqua un instant et baissa la tête, faisant glisser la poche de glace qu'il avait dessus avant de se lever de son bureau.

\- T'as gagné, j'arrête les frais.

Et il s'en alla.

\- Zut, j'aurai espéré qu'il allait le nier. Ichigo m'a envoyé une superbe photo, après tout, soupira Kate avec une moue.

\- Il n'était pas dans le bar, pointa McGee, perplexe.

\- Pourtant, il a réussi à prendre en photo l'instant clef de la soirée.

Tôshirô secoua la tête.

Ces gars étaient parfois de vrais gamins.


	14. Missing

**Bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous, parce que le retour d'Evanae m'a fait trop plaisir pour que je reste sans publier quoique ce soit ! Merci à Aurore Heart pour son commentaire, et je la rassure, tu n'es pas la première à qui je fais découvrir des univers. J'ai déjà eu ce cas de figures avec d'autres de mes x-over ! Apprécie la série, elle est grandiose !**

 **Il reste, sans compter celui-ci, trois chapitres avant de boucler la saison 1. je ferais la 2 sur la même fic, avant d'en changer pour prendre en compte les modifications (je n'en dirais pas plus pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas NCIS).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 ***va répondre à l'appelle de son coussin***

* * *

La journée commençait tout juste que Tony et Kate s'envoyaient déjà chier aux quatre vents. L'agent spécial Todd avait commencé doucement en notant les progrès de son camarade masculin au clavier d'un ordinateur. Ça avait enchaîné sur la chemise démodée depuis vingt ans. Tony avait contre-attaqué en se moquant du collier de coquillages que Kate avait dans son sac.

Kate allait se défendre en disant que c'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère avant de réaliser que son collègue venait d'avouer avoir fouillé dans son sac.

Et Tony n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé :

\- Désolé, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Kate soupira et alla déposer un dossier sur le bureau de son collègue :

\- Tony, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de sœur quand tu étais petit.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Tony sans lever le regard de son ordinateur.

\- Parce que tu n'aurais jamais atteint la puberté.

Tony eut un rire jaune avant de jurer dans sa barbe, attisant la curiosité de Kate sur ses activités. Elle commenta sur le fait que certains, dont elle, diraient qu'il ne l'a toujours pas atteinte la puberté, avant d'aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Il jouait à un jeu flash sur son ordinateur. Une sorte de 'tape la taupe', version AK-47 devant flinguer Ben Laden.

\- Très professionnel, nota Kate.

\- C'est ma pause déjeuner, rétorqua Tony.

\- A neuf heures et demie du matin ?

\- Je suis à l'heure de Greenwich.

\- Tu vas te retrouver au chômage si Gibbs te voit faire ça.

Quand on parle du loup…

\- Si je le vois faire quoi ? s'enquit Gibbs en arrivant, un maxi café en main.

Tony s'empressa de retirer le jeu de son écran et Kate ne balança pas Tony :

\- Oh, rien, je lui donnais simplement mon avis.

\- Sur quoi ? poussa le patron en les rejoignant au bureau de Tony qui avait ouvert un dossier au hasard.

\- Sur… il voulait se faire mettre des piercings aux oreilles.

Tony regarda Kate debout à côté de son ordinateur en mode WTF, puis Gibbs quand il demanda si c'était vrai, avant de revenir vers Kate.

\- Je crois que Kate n'a pas tout à fait compris, rebondit Tony avec le talent d'un acteur de cinéma. En fait, je voudrais faire allonger mes lobes.

Et il se pinça les oreilles pour montrer ses lobes.

\- Si tu veux ressembler à un pirate gay, c'est ton droit, lui dit Gibbs avec la voix de quelqu'un qui n'en a strictement rien à faire.

Gibbs retourna à son bureau.

Tony souffla un « merci » à Kate qui lui répondit tout aussi bas par un « à ton service », et la jeune femme retourna à sa propre place.

\- Je croyais que tu devais aller à une conférence sur le terrorisme. Raison pour laquelle tu m'avais demandé de garder Tôshirô pour la nuit. Je l'ai bien déposé à la fac en venant, nota Kate.

Le simple fait que Gibbs soit en train de prendre son arme voulait tout dire :

\- Changement de programme. Un sergent-chef des marines a manqué l'appel cette semaine.

\- Depuis quand on se charge d'un marine absent sans raison ? demanda Tony en commençant à se préparer.

\- Depuis qu'il fait partie des très rares personnes qui savent armer une petite bombe atomique tactique.

Et Gibbs quittait déjà leur coin bureau, un dossier sous le bras, le café dans l'autre main. Kate et Tony le rejoignirent à l'ascenseur, non loin, leur sac sur le dos. Gibbs donna les états de services à Kate, avant de donner un avertissement à Tony en montant dans l'ascenseur :

\- Tony, si ce jeu est encore dans ton ordinateur demain matin, je te percerai moi-même les oreilles avec Hyorinmaru.

Au moins, c'était clair.

* * *

Le premier arrêt fut dans un bar country avec une lumière rouge tamisée.

La serveuse et tenante du bar avait signalé une voiture abandonnée depuis cinq jours sur son parking. Si elle avait attendue aussi longtemps, c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'un chanceux était parti dans une autre voiture. Quelque chose de régulier par ici.

Vu comment la nana tapa dans l'œil de Tony, on pouvait comprendre.

Un regard de Gibbs le ramena sur terre, mais il continuait de sourire à la serveuse qui nettoyait les verres tout en leur parlant.

Apparemment, c'était un coin très fréquenté par les marines, ce bar. Pas que ça l'intéresse elle, elle préférait les hommes _avec_ des cheveux.

Kate montra une photo de leur disparu.

Le sergent Bill Atlas.

Confirmation, il était là vendredi dernier.

\- Il a des ennuis ? s'enquit la serveuse.

\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir, répondit vaguement et poliment Kate.

\- Il était avec quelqu'un ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Oui, une rousse, assez jolie. Je crois qu'ils avaient une liaison.

C'était très pointu comme détail. Pas le genre de chose qu'on attend d'une simple serveuse. Mais un simple détail mettait la puce à l'oreille : la femme était passée par devant pour sortir, alors qu'Atlas avait pris la porte de derrière.

Kate eu pour mission de prendre la description de la femme et de fouiller le pick-up. Quant à Tony, il devait suivre Gibbs.

Dans une dernière tentative, Tony laissa sa carte à la serveuse, lui disant de les rappeler si elle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et si je me rappelle de rien d'autres ? demanda la femme avec un sourire malicieux et une voix suave.

Tony eu un petit rire et répéta de ne pas hésiter à appeler, avant de filer à la poursuite de Gibbs pour ne pas se faire tuer.

\- Comptez-y, _cowboy_ , assura la femme avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Sous le charme du sourire, Tony manqua de se prendre un mur.

\- Il est trop _chou_! Comment est-il ?! demanda la serveuse à Kate.

\- Tony ? fit Kate, surprise. C'est un gentil garçon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas…

La femme derrière le comptoir fit un geste de la main pour signifier 'ensemble', 'en couple'.

Kate la rassura immédiatement en lui disait qu'ils étaient juste des collègues.

\- Génial… j'adore les hommes en chemise à carreaux.

Et dire que le matin même, Kate avait dit que la chemise était démodée.

* * *

Malgré la distraction de la serveuse venue faire sa curieuse, ils avaient déblayé plus ou moins le terrain. Le pick-up rouge du marine était là où il l'avait garé le vendredi soir, et Gibbs avait retrouvé le briquet d'Atlas par terre.

Aucun marine n'aurait laissé un briquet décoré avec son nom gravé au dos, comme ça par terre.

Il avait forcément dû être enlevé.

Plus loin, Tony avait trouvé une cigarette non fumée par terre.

Où que soit l'homme, sa chance avait dû tourner.

Que Gibbs l'admette ou non, les tours de drague de Tony leurs furent utiles. Après tout, la serveuse s'était rappelée pour son _cow-boy_ que la femme qui accompagnait Atlas avait payé par carte, leur fournissant ainsi un nom : Caroline Powers, journaliste du _Post._

Le _Bon Travail_ écorcha presque les lèvres de Gibbs.

* * *

C'était la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'Ichigo voyait son vieux en shihakusho.

C'était bizarre, et pourtant, les choses étaient ainsi.

Isshin était un shinigami de pure souche. Un Shiba en plus. Depuis l'incident avec les Quincy, il n'y avait plus de vilains squelettes dans les placards.

Et c'était bizarre pour Ichigo de voir son père sérieux aussi. Et lui donner de _vrais conseils_ de taîsho du Gotei.

Les deux Kurosaki étaient en mode shinigami dans une rue très fréquentée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré le fait qu'il y ait deux shinigami dans le coin, il y avait quelques Hollows postés dans les environs, immobiles, comme au départ d'une course.

La scène avait tellement surpris Ichigo qu'il avait alerté son père, pendant que son Hollow interne essayait de déterminer ce qu'il se passait.

\- _J'ai déjà vu ce genre de scène… surtout sur des champs de batailles ou des hôpitaux,_ nota Isshin. _Dans des endroits où ils sentent que des gens vont pas tarder à mourir, je pense._

Ichigo regarda des deux côtés du carrefour, mais il avait pas l'air des plus dangereux.

 _\- On a des routes plus dangereuses à Tokyo_ , nota Ichigo _. Jamais vu de hollows ainsi, pourtant._

« _Plusieurs personnes sont mortes, déjà… »_ notifia brusquement Shirosaki.

« _Et ? »_

 _« Ici… enfin… dessous, je dirais. Les égouts, certainement. Une lente et douloureuse agonie. C'est pour ça que les hollows sont aussi excités. C'est la combinaison parfaite pour former d'autres hollows et ils veulent s'en assurer. »_

Ichigo se tourna vers son père qui l'avait observé en silence et lui répéta ce que lui avait dit sa part Shirosaki comme il l'appelait, même si techniquement parlant, c'était la forme Shinigami de Zangestu.

\- _Plusieurs personnes mortes dans les égouts. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde pense que quelqu'un d'autre va y passer, et ces messieurs veulent en faire un des leurs…_ résuma donc pensivement Isshin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à part purifier l'endroit_ ? demanda Ichigo.

\- _Vu l'heure, tu n'auras pas le temps de faire une exploration des égouts avec moi. Retourne en cours, je vais voir ce que je trouve. Je vais prendre mon gigai, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un de coincer dessous._

* * *

Gibbs était irrattrapable.

C'est ce que se disait Tôshirô en voyant les œillades que faisait son père d'adoption à la rouquine que Kate interrogeait.

Le blandinet était un peu en retrait, pas trop loin du coin bureau, mais assez hors de vue pour ne pas déranger.

De ce qu'il entendait, la femme, une certaine Caroline Powells, avait une liaison avec le sujet de leur enquête. Liaison inconnue de monsieur Powells, bien entendu.

Quand la femme fit mine de partir, niant tous des sous-entendus de Kate, Tony arriva avec un papier.

\- Voici le numéro que vous vouliez, agent Todd.

Kate décrocha immédiatement le téléphone et demanda :

\- A cette heure-ci, votre mari est à la maison ou au travail ?

Gibbs se leva de son bureau pour couper une autre issue de la rousse, pendant que Kate composait le numéro.

Ce fut suffisant pour la faire craquer.

Bientôt, elle passa en salle d'interrogatoire et dit à Gibbs qu'elle ignorait où était passé Atlas. Son mari ne savait rien, puisqu'il était en reportage en Italie jusqu'à hier soir (élément qui serait vérifié avec le _Post)._

La liaison des deux tourtereaux était récente. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar, Atlas disant qu'il avait un sujet qui aurait pu l'intéresser.

Tôshirô se demanda brièvement comment d'une proposition d'interview, ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble…

Malgré les questions que Gibbs et Tôshirô se posaient sur sa déontologie de journaliste, ce qu'elle dit par la suite était plus intéressant.

Apparemment, Atlas se sentait menacé. Quelqu'un avait apparemment tué ses amis, il en était certain, et il était le suivant. Il n'avait pas donné plus de détails. La femme avait supposé que ça avait un lien avec son boulot en Irak, pour étouffer quelque chose.

Gibbs jeta un œil sur les infos qu'il avait de la journaliste et pointa le fait que les articles à sensation, ce n'était pas son job, puisqu'elle bossait sur l'aménagement des maisons et jardins.

Pour un _scoop_ pareil, beaucoup de journalistes seraient prêts à tuer.

La femme se défendit en leur parlant du fait qu'Atlas avait essayé de l'avertir. Il lui avait dit que s'il parlait, il risquait de se passer des choses…

Quoi ?

Eh bien, quelqu'un de son unité voudrait l'éliminer en représailles.

Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

* * *

\- T'as été plutôt dur avec elle, nota Kate après le salut plus que glacial de Gibbs à la rouquine.

\- C'est bizarre, elle est assez jolie et elle est rousse, pointa Tôshirô en se tirant une chaise d'un bureau voisin.

\- Elle me rappelle mon ex-femme, se contenta de dire Gibbs.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Tony avec curiosité.

\- _Les trois_.

Ah, tout s'expliquait.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour étouffer quelque chose qui s'est passé en Irak ? demanda Kate.

\- Je m'inquiète plus de ce qu'il peut se passer ici. C'est un 23/36, dit Gibbs.

\- Ouch. Un militaire spécialisé en explosifs de tout genre et de toute catégorie, grinça Tôshirô.

\- Capable d'amorcer et désamorcer n'importe quoi allant d'une grenade à… une bombe nucléaire, compléta Tony avec une grimace.

Gibbs voulait savoir pourquoi on avait kidnappé ce genre de gars. Il y avait la probabilité qu'ils aient trébuché sans le savoir sur un projet d'attentat. Quand Kate parla de terroriste, le regard de Gibbs alla sur son second écran où le visage d'Aizen le narguait toujours de son sourire, sans qu'ils ne sachent rien de lui.

Gibbs demanda si quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe d'Atlas était porté disparu, mais à première vue, rien d'anormal. En fouinant un peu, il s'avéra que leur unité avait eu un nouveau chef, homme qui avait eu une lettre de réprimande, sans punition, en 1992 pour bagarre. Parmi les hommes impliqués, on trouvait entre autres Atlas.

Abby les appela à cet instant, leur disant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose et les attendait dans son labo.

La laborantine s'ennuyait apparemment, et elle avait donc fait passer tous les tests possibles et inimaginables sur la cigarette. Même un test de _viol…_

Elle espérait trouver _ça_ sur une cigarette ?

Toute l'équipe nota aussi qu'elle avait fait une reconstitution dans du polystyrène avec des morceaux de fils de fer coloré d'un débarquement.

\- J'vous ai déjà dit que je m'embêtais grave ? demanda Abby en les voyant tous admirer sa création.

\- Oui, on l'a remarqué, lui assura Gibbs alors que Tôshirô gardait un visage de marbre à tout épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tony qui était accroupi pour avoir à la hauteur de ses yeux la maquette en question sur sa petite table.

\- Oh, et bien je construis une maquette de Gallipoli !

\- Pourquoi cette maquette ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Parce que je trouve le nom joli ! Gallipoli Gallipoli Gallipoli Gallipoli…

\- DiNozzo, pas touche, rouspéta Tôshirô en voyant l'agent décrocher un des petits bonshommes en fil de fer rouge de son socle de polystyrène.

Derrière, Abby essayait de dire de plus en plus vite le nom de 'Gallipoli' jusqu'à ce que Gibbs lui dise : STOP.

\- C'est un turc ou un australien ? demanda Tony en montrant la figurine entre ses doigts.

Tôshirô lui prit la figurine et la remit à sa place, avant de mettre une claque dans le crâne de Tony.

\- Merci, fils, remercia Gibbs en se massant le nez. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Abby retourna à son bureau et leur dit donc sa trouvaille :

Vu que l'ADN d'Atlas était sur la cigarette, il était fort probable que ce soit la sienne, mais il y avait aussi une forte concentration d'autres substances formant un produit capable d'assommer un cheval de course. Le produit était illégal aux US, mais dispo sous le manteau aux Philippines et au Japon.

\- Et ouais ! Tes compatriotes d'Okinawa font plein de connerie ! sourit Tony à Tôshirô.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais d'Okinawa ? demanda Tôshirô.

\- Qui a dit que tu ne l'étais pas ?

Cela rappela autre chose à Kate qui leur annonça (après avoir vérifié sur le dossier), que c'était là où le Major Sacco, le nouveau sup' d'Atlas, était affecté avant son transfert.

Ils étaient en route pour Quantico, à l'heure de pointe, mais Tony alla chercher la voiture.

\- Je vais voir sensei, pointa Tôshirô.

Gibbs hocha la tête et fit s'asseoir Abby sur sa chaise à roulette.

\- Hey, j'ai une façon plus constructive de t'occuper sans t'ennuyer, lui dit Gibbs en la poussant pour lui faire faire le tour de la table.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la gothique.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. A propos…

Gibbs désigna la maquette.

\- Gallipoli était une opération amphibie.

Réponse de Abby :

\- C'est du polystyrène, ça flottera.

* * *

La rencontre avec Sacco leur apprit qu'il cachait quelque chose. Quoi ? Bonne question.

Abby, suite à la demande de Gibbs, avait fait des recherches.

Trois hommes de la même unité de déminage avaient disparu ces huit dernières années. Si personne n'était au courant, c'est parce qu'ils avaient été portés déserteurs à cause d'une absence de plus de trente jours.

Ils avaient tous servi dans la même unité en 1992 aux Philippines et leur chef de groupe avait été Joe Sacco.

Le premier de la liste avait été noté absent le 2 août 1996. Le suivant en 1998. L'autre le 10 décembre 2000.

Et à présent, Atlas, il y a cinq jours.

Il y avait deux options, et il fallait cuisiner Sacco pour ça.

Soit c'était un tueur en série, soit il serait le suivant.

Abby avait découvert un sixième homme, renvoyé en 1999 pour mauvaise conduite. Vu qu'elle allait à une fête et qu'elle embarquait Tôshirô avec elle (le blandinet n'y avait pas cru quand la femme lui avait dit ça), c'était à Kate de retrouver leur second suspect et d'en apprendre un max sur l'unité qu'avaient formé ces hommes.

* * *

Ichigo débarqua dans la morgue en mode shinigami, les sourcils plus froncés que de coutume.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? devina Gibbs.

\- Où est votre père, jeune homme ? s'enquit Ducky puisqu'ils devaient voir Isshin ce soir.

\- _Là est le souci. Je pensais qu'il était parti devant, mais ça n'est pas le cas, on dirait._

\- Il n'a pas fait partie du corps des marines, en 1992, tout de même ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- _Non. La seule armée dont il faisait partie, c'était celle du Gotei. Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _-_ Parce qu'on est sur une affaire de disparition de marines qui faisaient partie d'un même groupe en 1992 aux Philippines.

* * *

Isshin se réveilla en grognant, une main sur le crâne.

Il avait vraiment perdu en réflexe pour se faire avoir comme ça.

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre son fils pour faire cette exploration.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Il était toujours dans les égouts, c'était certain. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau et la lumière venait d'une petite ouverture dans le plafond, des dizaines de mètres plus haut. Un léger bourdonnement l'alerta et d'un geste vif, il captura dans sa main une abeille, la grillant avec son reiatsu. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop Suzumebachi.

Un léger râle l'alerta et il se retourna, voyant un homme avachi au sol, couvert de sueur et de boue, le corps portant des marques d'attaques répétées d'abeilles.

Le pire était qu'il était enchaîné à un mur par une de ses chevilles.

La vision d'un squelette à proximité expliquait pourquoi il y avait tant de hollows en surface. Isshin se leva et alla jusqu'à l'homme, essayant de le réveiller. Le pauvre prisonnier était dans un état second. Vérifiant rapidement que personne ne pouvait le voir, Isshin appliqua quelques soins qu'il avait appris quand il était un shinigami pour s'assurer de la survie de l'homme.

Inutile de chercher, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus son téléphone. Impossible d'appeler son fils.

En gros, il devrait faire évacuer cet homme en restant humain.

Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans une mouise pareille.

* * *

Gibbs arriva au bureau pour voir Tony avachi dans son fauteuil, utilisant sa veste comme couverture, un crayon toujours derrière l'oreille, dormant profondément.

Le patron nota la présence d'une pizza à moitié mangée et froide, dîner de l'agent endormi. Il changea de main son café, prit une part qu'il commença à manger avant d'interpeller Tony :

\- DiNozzo !

\- Parle plus fort, j'entends presque plus rien depuis l'explosion d'hier.

\- Trouve Kate ! Je veux un rapport complet dans vingt minutes !

Et Gibbs s'éloigna, permettant à Tony d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur cette nouvelle journée et de se lever.

Faisant un tour de l'étage du regard, il appela sa collègue, avant de se tourner vers le bureau de celle-ci et crier un peu plus fort :

\- KATE !

En réponse, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut.

Apparemment, elle avait dormi par terre.

\- Quoi…?

\- C'est l'heure de se lever… maugréa Tony en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Il tira d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un verre avec de l'eau et une brosse à dent qu'il mit immédiatement à l'usage.

\- Je me sens fatiguée… souffla Kate en s'étirant, debout derrière son bureau, les cheveux en tous sens.

\- Ouais… et t'as aussi une sale tête.

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux dans ses orbites.

Quand Gibbs revint au rapport, prenant une nouvelle part de pizza malgré le fait qu'il soit sept heures du matin, Kate finissait de se remaquiller.

Elle lui dit donc qu'elle cherchait toujours la piste de Cohen, mais qu'il avait disparu des radars en 2002. En suivant la logique, il était possible, vu que les morts avaient eu lieu tous les deux ans, qu'il eut été déjà victime du fomentateur de toute cette affaire.

Pour Tony, il n'avait pas grand-chose. Apparemment, l'ancien supérieur de Sacco et de la bande disait que la bagarre avait eu lieu pour une femme.

C'était une affaire de plus de douze ans, normal que plus personne ne se souvienne de grand-chose.

Et aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, Tony obtint l'autorisation de prendre Sacco en filature. C'était tellement bizarre que leur chef leur donne l'autorisation ainsi, qu'il continua sur la lancée de ses justifications comme si Gibbs lui avait dit non.

Il devait néanmoins envoyer un rapport toutes les heures et ne pas oublier le moindre, sinon, il n'aurait pas intérêt de revenir.

Alors que Tony s'en allait, Kate lui demanda d'être prudent.

Sa pizza sous le bras, son sac sur l'épaule, Tony regarda avec surprise sa collègue.

\- J'imaginais pas que tu t'en ferais pour moi.

\- C'est pas ça. C'est seulement que si tu meurs, je me retrouverais seule avec ce fou furieux !

\- Il est pas si méchant… un peu grognon, parfois, mais…

Gibbs repassa dans le couloir du fond à l'instant et aboya après Tony qui n'était toujours pas parti.

\- Finalement, t'as peut-être pas tort.

Et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui arrivait justement à leur étage, laissant sortir un Tôshirô avec des cernes plus grands que jamais.

* * *

\- Qu-qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme qu'Isshin avait été à deux doigts de devoir envoyer à la Soul.

\- Un médecin. Mauvais endroit mauvais moment. Un pauvre touriste un peu trop curieux, suman, soupira Isshin. Kurosaki Isshin. Isshin Kurosaki, comme vous dîtes dans votre pays.

Il tendit une main à l'homme à terre qui s'en saisit faiblement.

\- Atlas Bill…

S'appuyant sur le brun, le marine se rassit.

\- Vous permettez que je vous examine ? Même si je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour sauver quiconque avec moi, je pourrais aider les secours quand ils nous retrouveront.

\- Je doute qu'ils nous trouveront…

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi certain.

Le regard d'Atlas tomba sur un petit objet, un collier, dans le sol boueux. Trop propre pour y être depuis longtemps.

\- C'est à vous ?

Isshin suivit son regard et nota la petite croix en argent pendant au bout d'une chaîne.

\- Non, je ne suis pas croyant.

Atlas fit un geste pour la prendre et Isshin lui laissa le bijou. Cela provoqua peine et panique chez l'homme, le faisant hurler comme quoi il ne savait pas.

Il y avait donc un rapport entre la croix et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

Si seulement il pouvait laisser son gigai derrière quelques instants pour filer trouver Ichigo ou Karin…

* * *

Ils avaient retrouvé Cohen.

L'an dernier, son cadavre avait été trouvé dans les égouts de la ville d'Alexandria.

Enchaîné à un mur.

L'affaire avait été classée.

Mais plus maintenant.

Si Gibbs chassa les pressentiments d'Abby, celle-ci resta pour le moins inquiète alors qu'elle faisait les démarches nécessaires pour qu'on leur envoie les éléments de l'enquête.

\- T'en penses quoi, toi, Kate ?

\- Je pense que ce doit être un contrecoup de ta fête d'hier soir, lui dit son amie.

\- Mais j'ai bu que des bières !

\- Combien ?

-… dix-huit ?

\- Tôshirô m'a parlé du double.

\- Han ! Il m'a balancée !?

Kate hocha la tête.

L'aversion de Tôshirô pour l'alcool était assez connue.

Cependant, quand Gibbs appela Tony pour prendre des nouvelles, il lui demanda tout ce même de faire attention.

« Comme toujours » avait répondu Tony.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un lui donner des claques.

En il ouvrit des yeux vaseux sur un égout. Il vit d'abord un homme typé asiatique penché sur lui, et en regardant à sa droite, il vit l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, se portant bien mieux que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

\- Bienvenu en enfer, salua Atlas. Si tu cherches quelqu'un de positif, adresse-toi au Jap.

Le 'Jap' eu un reniflement sarcastique et aida Tony à se redresser.

* * *

Tôshirô avait enfilé des gants avant d'entrer sur la scène.

Le parking du bar était le dernier endroit où Tony avait été vu.

Il s'accroupit et ramassa un portable.

Celui de Tony. La touche rappelle fit sonner le portable de Gibbs qui l'ouvrit et soupira en raccrochant.

Kate disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Sacco, et donc Tony et Atlas, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps.

\- Tôshirô, appelle Ichigo, s'il te plaît. Son propre souci et notre affaire sont peut-être liés. Qu'il me donne plus de détail sur la disparition de son père. Je dois appeler le directeur.

* * *

\- Une semaine ? s'étonna Atlas quand Tony lui donna les dernières nouvelles. Juste une semaine. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que ça fait un mois

Tony regardait leur cellule et la porte, cherchant une issue. Il tourna brièvement la tête en entendant Isshin insister auprès d'Atlas pour qu'il reste assis contre le mur afin de conserver ses forces.

\- Vous ressemblez franchement pas à la description qu'a fait votre fils de vous, docteur Kurosaki, commenta Tony en retournant à la porte.

\- Il y a Isshin, le père dégénéré et Kurosaki-sensei, le médecin qui hurle auprès de l'hôpital d'Ishida pour avoir plus de moyens pour sa clinique de quartier, explicita Isshin. Enfin, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Si aucun de vous n'est un bon serrurier, on est coincés ici… souffla Atlas.

\- Dans ces moments-là, j'aimerais vraiment m'appeler Tôshirô et me balader avec une épée plus grande que moi… soupira Tony en s'efforçant de rester positif pendant qu'il observait les chaînes qui retenaient Atlas. Heureusement, il y a la règle numéro neuf qu'on apprend chez les marines.

\- Quelle règle ? demanda Atlas.

Tony eu un instant de silence.

\- J'ai toujours su que Gibbs avait inventé tout ça.

Il se redressa à moitié de là où il était accroupi avec la chaîne de Atlas sur les genoux. Il défit sa ceinture et dit :

\- La règle numéro neuf, c'est de ne jamais aller nulle part…

Il tira de la doublure de sa ceinture un couteau de poche.

\- …Sans un bon couteau.

Isshin haussa d'un sourcil. C'était une règle qu'ils devraient apprendre à l'académie, un couteau discret pour les cas ils ne pourraient pas avoir un zanpakuto sous la main.

\- Même si vous m'enlevez ces chaînes, comment on va faire pour partir de cette cage ?

\- Une chose à la fois, sergent, conseilla Isshin. Vous, reposez-vous.

Il prit le poing d'Atlas qui avait toujours la chaîne en argent et l'enveloppa dans ses mains.

\- Quoi que vous ayez fait pour que vous pensiez mériter cette situation, je doute que ce soit un crime suffisamment grave pour affronter les monstres qui vous attendent si vous passez l'arme à gauche.

Comme pour confirmer le commentaire d'Isshin, un hurlement de hollow parvint jusqu'à eux.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Tony.

\- Les charognards… souffla Atlas. On entend souvent ces cris quand quelqu'un meurt au combat. Ces hurlements… Certains d'entre nous perçoivent des monstres avec des masques blancs… comme des apparitions, des mirages… C'est stupide comme histoire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide. Karakura, la petite ville d'où je viens en est envahie. Nous, on les appelle les Hollows.

\- Pourquoi ce nom ? demanda Tony qui avait finalement réussi à défaire la prise des chaînes au mur.

\- Parce que pour ceux qui les voient clairement, en plus de leur masque blanc, ils ont un trou dans la poitrine, là où ils devraient avoir un cœur.

Atlas s'était confessé pendant que Tony usait du système D. pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Apparemment, à la fermeture de la base des Philippines, ils avaient voulu ramener leurs copines au pays, en les faisant entrer en douce.

Dans un conteneur.

Sur un bateau.

A la dernière minute, Sacco avait changé les ordres, les séparant tous. Chacun avait cru qu'un des membres du groupe serait avec les filles, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les jeunes femmes avaient de l'eau et des vivres pour quelques jours. L'une d'elle était la copine de Sacco. Enfin, ex-copine, puisqu'elle l'avait largué pour Atlas.

* * *

Ichigo avait envoyé l'adresse d'où était Sacco quand celui-ci s'arrêta.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit l'aura de son père.

Discrètement, il suivit le sergent afro-américain dans l'étrange zone industrielle. L'homme était méfiant, mais son regard passait sur le shinigami sans le voir.

Ichigo le regarda descendre les marches l'arme au poing, s'éclairant d'une lampe de torche.

* * *

Abby pianotait à tout rompre pour avoir des indices sur l'endroit où était Tony.

Elle attrapa son Caf-Pow devant son clavier, aspira une gorgée, le reposa, avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à McGee qui s'était déplacé spécialement pour leur donner un coup de main.

McGee attrapa la boisson, prit une gorgée à son tour d'un air absent, toujours pianotant lu aussi, avant de renvoyer le soda à la gothique.

Ils avaient trouvé une empreinte partielle sur la croix d'argent retrouvée avec Cohen qui correspondait à celle retrouvée sur le ticket de paiement de la journaliste.

Ils y avaient de fortes chances que ce soit elle la coupable, voire même la complice de Sacco. Mais ne préférant prendre aucun risque, Gibbs lança un mandat d'arrêt.

\- Gibbs ?

Gibbs se détourna de la sortie pour regarder Abby.

\- Tu le ramèneras n'est-ce pas ?

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

Ichigo suivait toujours le sergent quand celui-ci arriva devant la cellule où avait été retenu son père. Il eut un sourire et se détourna.

D'un shunpô, il s'enfonça dans le réseau d'égout, trouvant rapidement son père et Tony qui supportaient le sergent Atlas.

Ils entendirent en écho la voix de Sacco appeler le marine blessé.

 _\- Autorisation de Zangetsu à le manier à titre exceptionnel. Je laisse la petite lame à l'angle du prochain couloir. Gibbs-ossan et Kate-san sont dans les environs,_ souffla Ichigo à son père.

Atlas leva la tête.

\- J'ai entendu une voix…

\- Ce doit être Sacco qui hurle toujours, grinça Tony alors qu'ils clopinaient dans les couloirs.

Ichigo était déjà passé devant, essayant de les guider vers Gibbs et co, ayant laissé derrière la petite lame de Zangetsu qu'Isshin ramassa.

\- Jolie jouet… qui aurait laissé ça ici ? demanda Tony en voyant la lame.

\- Quelqu'un qui a pitié d'un vieux médecin, sourit narquoisement Isshin en resserrant sa prise sur la lame du zanpakuto.

La fatigue força le duo à poser Atlas qui n'en pouvait plus.

Isshin en profita pour faire une marque sur le mur pour localiser leur position, pendant que Tony essayait de motiver Atlas… jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent de la lumière par une petite grille au mur.

\- Psst, Gibbs ?

\- Perdu, répondit Tôshirô.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tôshirô ? demanda Tony sans voir qu'Isshin s'était figé.

\- D'après toi ? Et avec la bourde que tu as faite, c'est _Hitsugaya_ plus que jamais _._ Bougez pas, je vais vous rejoindre. A part Atlas-san, y'a qui avec toi ?

\- Impossible, Sacco est juste derrière nous. Et j'ai retrouvé le père d'Ichigo.

Tôshirô resta un instant silencieux et perçut nettement le cri de Sacco se rapprochant.

\- Ok, allez-y, je vous retrouve rapidement. 'tôsan est juste derrière.

Isshin et Tony hissèrent de nouveau Atlas sur leurs épaules et partirent à la recherche d'une sortie. Les deux shinigamis échangèrent un regard et Ichigo hocha la tête et disparut.

Leur espoir se présenta sous la forme d'une pièce donnant sur la rivière, une grande ouverture faite de barreaux rouillés pouvant tout juste laisser passer un adulte à plat ventre.

\- Mon père avait raison en disant que je finirais dans le ruisseau, grogna Tony en prenant sa lame.

\- Dare !? aboya brusquement Isshin en se mettant en garde.

Sacco sortit des ombres en courant et regarda la scène, éteignant sa lampe de torche. Il regarda Isshin en mode WTF, puis Tony qu'il reconnut.

\- Vous ? Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu quand j'ai appelé ? demanda le major.

\- Posez votre arme et je vous répondrai, grinça Tony, son couteau en main.

\- Attendez, vous croyez que j'allais vous tirer dessus ?

\- L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit.

\- J'ai suivi cette fille jusqu'ici ! Je voulais pas le croire, mais c'est vrai, elle est complètement cinglée ! Mais il faut le sortir d'ici avant qu'elle nous retrouve !

\- Qui ? demanda Tony.

Le Major allait répondre quand il fut renversé vers l'avant juste avant que ne retentisse un coup de feu.

Tôshirô roula sur le Major et se releva, Hyorinmaru brandi.

Isshin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Le petit Tôshirô qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres avaient bien grandi et progressé, contrairement à Matsumoto qui était trop feignante pour pousser la chose.

\- Bon réflexe, p'tit gars… commenta une femme en sortant de l'ombre, l'arme de Tony au poing. J'imagine que vous deviez parler de moi. Il vaudrait mieux que vous jetiez vos armes, messieurs les cow-boys.

Tony la reconnut immédiatement… c'était la serveuse du bar qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Si Tony obtempéra, les deux nippons restèrent en garde et armés.

Atlas la reconnut finalement.

Elle s'appelait Vanessa et c'était la seule survivante parmi les malheureuses filles.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée à moitié morte, avoua Sacco qui s'était relevé.

\- J'étais reconnaissante, au début… mais au final, j'ai réalisé que tu étais comme les autres… tu voulais me contrôler.

\- Raconte pas des bêtises !

Vanessa tenta de tirer sur le black mais la lame d'Isshin s'interposa, avant même que Tôshirô ne réagisse.

\- Je vous ai dit de poser vos armes ! aboya la femme hystérique.

\- Moi parler mauvais anglais, dit Isshin dans un anglais déchiqueté avec un très lourd accent, totalement différent d'auparavant.

\- Manquait plus que des Chinetoques dans cette histoire…

Tôshirô et Isshin eurent un air plus que vexé au commentaire.

\- Je vais les tuer tous les deux, comme je les ai tous tués… siffla Vanessa.

Elle fit pivoter son arme sur Atlas mais Tony s'interposa.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça, lui dit calmement Tony.

\- Je fais ça depuis huit ans… j'étais la plus jeune. Elles m'ont donné toutes leurs provisions. Et lentement, chacune d'elles est morte. Vous savez ce que c'est de regarder vos amis mourir ? De dormir avec leur cadavre !?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire ça…

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé par ses larmes.

\- _Nous ?_ Vous croyez que Sacco sert à quelque chose ?

\- Jetez votre arme ! hurla Kate dans le dos de la femme.

Isshin tourna la tête en entendant ce que commençait à murmurer Tôshirô, mais Tony fut plus rapide. Profitant du fait qu'elle s'était retournée, il se jeta sur Vanessa, la ceinturant. Le flingue tira dans le vide avant de tomber à terre.

\- Oui, nous. Moi et mes amis.

* * *

Tony avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Dans l'ascenseur, il essaya de faire dire à Gibbs qu'il était inquiet pour lui, mais l'homme restait silencieux.

\- Je veux que tu le dises, aller… t'étais inquiet, non ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le quatuor sortit de l'ascenseur.

\- Attends ! Ça veut dire que tu t'en foutais ?! s'indigna Tony.

Avec un soupir, Gibbs se tourna vers Tony, lui prit le visage un instant entre ses mains, avant de lui dire :

\- Tony, en ce qui me concerne, tu es irremplaçable.

Et Gibbs sourit, alors que Tony et Kate souriaient aussi. Tôshirô secoua la tête avec un maigre sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Gibbs retourna à l'ascenseur, disant qu'il devait voir quelque chose à la morgue.

\- Je le savais… je savais que le coup du marine sans cœur, ce n'était qu'une façade ! s'exclama Tony.

\- Wari, McGee-san, DiNozzo est malheureusement toujours en vie, annonça Tôshirô en entrant dans la zone des bureaux, sa voix sans intonation particulière rendant la scène encore plus surréaliste.

McGee releva la tête, en pleine panique et Tony perdit son sourire.

Kate tapota en passant le dos de Tony et McGee afficha un grand sourire rassuré en voyant son senior.

Outré, Tony regarda vers l'ascenseur qui se refermait pour voir un Gibbs mort de rire.

Son rire ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Une fois à la morgue, il y trouva Ducky discutant déjà avec Isshin.

\- C'est tout de même très impressionnant. Vous avez réussi à insuffler assez d'énergie et de vie pour qu'il puisse tenir et rester conscient, sans qu'aucun médecin ne puisse trouver à redire sur son état qui soit illogique en sachant la semaine éprouvante qu'il a passée, disait Ducky.

\- Unohana-san aurait eu ma peau si elle avait su que j'avais pas soigné totalement un patient, sourit amèrement Isshin. Gibbs, c'est ça ?

\- Kurosaki Isshin, un plaisir, je pense. Pas trop secoué ? salua Gibbs en lui serrant la main.

\- Les Shiba sont dur au mal. Merci de prendre soin de Tôshirô. C'est un bon gamin. Désolé d'avoir imposé la chose comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas gardé vous-même, puisque vous semblez l'apprécier ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ichigo vous a dit ou pas, mais étant moi-même un déserteur, je dois faire profil bas. Yamamoto, et aujourd'hui Kyoraku ont la bonté de bien vouloir fermer les yeux sur mon cas, mais mes activités sont surveillées. L'étranger était la meilleure option que j'avais. Kisuke m'a parlé de Mallard-sensei et je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ». Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous seriez parfait pour le job, se justifia Isshin.

\- En quoi ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Parce que quand vous avez regardé Tôshirô, malgré l'arme, vous n'avez pas vu un guerrier. Vous avez vu un gosse en danger et en difficulté. Mais vous vous êtes souvenu de quelque chose qui m'a rappelé une affreuse nuit où Kisuke m'a appelé pour me dire que malgré le fait que cet enfoiré de Byakuya avait failli le tuer, Ichigo voulait retrouver ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Ce qui impliquait _mourir_. J'ai perdu trop de fois mon fils sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand ma femme est morte. Tôshirô était comme un autre fils pour moi. Je voulais le protéger. Réussir là où j'ai échoué avec le mien. Et j'ai eu le sentiment que vous pourriez le faire.

\- Je vois, se contenta de dire Gibbs.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas utile pour très longtemps encore.

\- En quoi ? s'enquit Ducky.

\- Dans les égouts, avant que votre agent DiNozzo n'intervienne, Tôshirô avait commencé à incanter. Certes, c'est un kidô de bas niveau, mais il se souvient de la formule dans son ensemble, alors qu'à son niveau, il peut se passer carrément de l'incantation.

\- Votre fils m'en a parlé, du kidô, se remémora Gibbs. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

\- Avec nos moyens, je doute même que Kisuke puisse lui-même faire quelque chose à ce stade. Il faudrait je pense des moyens trop importants qui attireraient forcément l'attention de la Soul.


	15. Décision Partagée

**Bonjour à tous, on avance de plus en plus vers la fin de la saison, et j'espère que vous espérez tous voir la seconde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, on va voir un peu plus que d'habitude Ichigo, mais je vous rassure, Gibbs va pas se passer pour autant de son fils.**

 **Sur ce, merci pour la review (on peut le comprendre qu'Isshin perde la main, après tout ce temps à se faire passer pour un humain) et à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Comment une stupidité de gamin pubère avait permis de découvrir un corps… ?

Tôshirô se poserait toujours des questions sur les coïncidences.

Ou la chance. Parce que le gosse qui avait eu l'idée stupide de faire son vol plané sur skate avait manqué de peu de finir empalé sur un tronc de sapin, large comme le poing, coupé ou arraché de façon à n'être plus qu'un pieu d'un pied de haut.

Même Ducky trouvait ça bizarre, si ce n'est ironique, même s'il supposait que ça ne devait plus être d'un très grand intérêt pour le pauvre homme.

\- J't'écoute, Ducky, annonça Gibbs en arrivant à peine.

Assis sur le capot de la voiture, Tôshirô eu un reniflement. Combien de fois son père disait-il ça par jour ? **_(Bêta : c'est rien à côté du « qu'est-ce qu'on a, Abby ? » ! )_**

Ducky annonça ce qu'un examen visuel lui disait : résidu de sang et de peau sur le tronc d'arbre, mais pas assez pour que ce soit l'arme du crime qui ait fait que l'homme avait un trou dans le bide.

\- De toute évidence, ce type était plutôt bon au bilboquet, commenta DiNozzo en déposant son sac.

Ducky avait repéré des fragments de métaux autour de la plaie qui faisait environ 20 cm de diamètre. Cela avait dû être fait avec un projectile très rapide.

Tôshirô sauta du capot et se rapprocha, veillant à faire attention où il marchait pour mieux voir la blessure.

Avec le sang, les éclats de métal avaient une teinte presque rosée.

\- _Senbonzakura_ … chuchota Tôshirô.

\- Fils ? appela Gibbs.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais n'avoir vu ça qu'une fois, Ducky ?

Ducky jeta un regard sceptique à Tôshirô mais laissa passer pour se consacrer à son histoire alors que tout le monde était plus ou moins accroupi autour du cadavre.

\- Exact. C'était en Somalie dans un village du nom de Embuntatun. Un jeune berger avait commis l'erreur de mettre enceinte les filles d'un valeureux guerrier…

\- Et on l'a empalé sur un pieu ? coupa Tony d'un air dubitatif, ses lèvres tiquant pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de le trahir.

\- Sois certain que les gens de Somalie ne plaisantent pas avec ces choses-là.

Comptez sur Gibbs pour ramener tout le monde aux priorités. Pendant que Tôshirô errait dans la zone, à la recherche de choses intéressantes, Gibbs demandait à Ducky son opinion sur les possibles armes qui aurait pu faire une blessure pareille.

Un missile anti-char portatif. Le même genre qui descendait leurs avions et hélicoptères en Irak. Un SRAW.

En sachant que la zone de sécurité était de cent mètres, Gibbs trouva rapidement un jeune sapin dont le tronc avait été brûlé, indiquant l'endroit où c'était tenu le tireur.

Vint enfin la question de l'estimation de l'heure de la mort. Ducky parla de l'hémorragie rapide, la température, la rigidité cadavérique et autres qui ne lui servaient à rien. Mais… parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, (hormis le fait qu'on apprit qu'il existait trois façons de dépecer une mangouste) grâce au potassium libéré dans les yeux par l'éclatement des globules rouges, on pouvait dire qu'il était mort depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

\- J'ai le point d'impact ! appela Tôshirô un peu plus loin, sur la même ligne, où son père avait trouvé la capsule d'allumage un peu plus tôt.

Tony, Kate et Gibbs allèrent immédiatement le rejoindre.

\- C'est la marque d'un explosif HDP, non ? supposa Tôshirô en regardant le cratère peu profond à ses pieds.

\- Je pense aussi, supposa DiNozzo en commençant à prendre des notes.

Il eut la mission de faire prélèvement et mesure, avant que Tôshirô ne soit embarqué plus loin par son père.

\- Tu as essayé de nous trouver un esprit ? demanda à voix basse Gibbs alors que derrière, Tony apprenait à Kate comment différencier un HDP d'un HEA, un autre type de munition utilisé par le SRAW.

\- J'ai déjà cherché, mais j'ai rien trouvé.

\- Ok.

* * *

Tôshirô resta sur le seuil de la salle d'autopsie pour regarder le… clown ? abruti ? demeuré ? qui remplaçait désormais Gérald pour assister Ducky.

La scène était ridicule.

Ducky tournait autour du corps de leur victime, désignant les marques et blessures à voix haute et avec de vagues gestes de la main. Derrière, le petit nouveau le suivait, répétant dans un dictaphone mot pour mot ce que disait Ducky.

Ducky eut un soupir silencieux et regarda son nouvel interne qui eut un sourire presque niais qui fondit rapidement en éteignant son dictaphone.

\- J'allais te suggérer de laisser cet engin à côté de moi pour que tu n'aies pas à répéter tout ce que je dis, lui dit poliment Ducky.

Tôshirô se cacha le visage dans une main au commentaire rayonnant de l'interne qui posait son dictaphone à côté de la tête du mort.

\- Tu as une patience… soupira Tôshirô.

Le petit nouveau sursauta, mais Ducky se contenta de pointer la porte menant dans l'arrière salle.

\- L'eau est chaude, Tôshirô. Viens te joindre à nous. Monsieur Palmer, je te présente Tôshirô Hitsugaya, le fils adoptif de l'agent spécial Gibbs. Il vient régulièrement dans la morgue et nous aide en tant que consultant sur les affaires. Ne te fit pas à son apparence… ce jeune homme est un génie.

Tôshirô avait eu le temps d'aller se servir son thé et de revenir pour jeter un œil au corps et écouter les dernières nouvelles.

\- Notre ami a été battu bien avant de mourir. Pour certains hématomes, au vu de la couleur, ça remonte à trois, voire quatre semaines. Ils ont des traces uniformes qui laisseraient supposer à des coups nets et précis.

Driiing…

Ducky s'interrompit et Tôshirô leva un sourcil, avant d'ignorer l'interne et de se tourner vers le légiste :

\- Il préférait ses poings à des armes, donc ?

\- Cela m'a l'air d'être le cas, en effet, et d'autres examens le confirmeront.

Driiing…

Tôshirô ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, la température de la salle commençant lentement sa chute libre.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Palmer en ignorant son téléphone portable.

\- Qu'il était pugiliste !

Driiing…

La température chuta de quelques degrés supplémentaires.

Driing…

\- Les coups… rappela Ducky.

Palmers réfléchit un instant puis vint à la conclusion que leur homme était boxeur. Conclusion qui reçut les félicitations de Ducky.

Driiing…

Les deux médecins réprimèrent un frisson de froid, alors que des nuages blancs de buée commençaient à se former devant leur bouche.

Ducky dut réaliser ce qu'il risquait de se passer, puisqu'il demanda à Palmer de décrocher.

En pleine panique, l'assistant s'éloigna pour décrocher :

\- Maman ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupira Ducky avec lassitude.

La température remonta lentement, alors que Tôshirô préférait user de la diplomatie de son verre de thé. Mais Ducky connaissait bien le petit bonhomme.

\- Je suis ravi que tu trouves ça drôle, au moins, Tôshirô.

Diplomatie de la tasse de thé…

* * *

DiNozzo venait de gagner un pari avec un de ses collègues dans l'ascenseur quand il arriva à son étage. Chacun partit vers son poste et Tony avait un grand sourire aux lèvres… jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne McGee pianotant sur le PC de Gibbs.

Panique à bord !

Parlant assez bas pour être certain que Gibbs (où qu'il soit) ne les entendrait pas, il alla engueuler l'agent de Norfolk qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal.

\- C'est comme toucher _La Joconde_ de Vinci ! lui disait Tony en pleine panique.

\- Gibbs sait que je m'en sers… lui pointa McGee avec perplexité.

\- Il vous a donné la permission ?

Whaaat ?!

\- Hmhm, confirma McGee.

\- C'est vrai ?

Et immédiatement, il contourna le bureau pour voir une paire de jambes en plus sortir de dessous, à côté de la chaise occupée par McGee.

\- Hello ?

\- Hai… grommela Ichigo de dessous le bureau.

\- Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas faire si j'en crois la CIA. Où est la surprise dans le fait que Gibbs a autorisé McGee-san à utiliser cet ordinateur ? C'est branché, McGee-san.

McGee se mit à pianoter de plus belle.

\- Eh bien, quand le mien a grillé, il a refusé de me laisser utiliser le sien, pointa Tony.

\- C'est parce que tu as les doigts toujours graisseux avec toutes les pizzas que tu manges, lui répondit Gibbs en arrivant avec deux cafés. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- C'est connecté et c'est en train d'arriver. Kurosaki-san, tu remercieras ta source anonyme et dis-lui de faire attention, on travaille tout de même pour le Gouvernement, fit McGee qui pianoté sur le PC de Gibbs.

\- Geta-Boshi se contentera de me dire qu'il n'est qu'un humble marchand de bonbons en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

Il se redressa de dessous le bureau d'où il avait trafiqué l'unité centrale et regarda le résultat. Gibbs avait demandé la photo de tous les étudiants des universités britanniques entre 1987 et 1997. Et chaque photo était comparée à celle de _Aizen._

\- / _/ Si Aizen apprenait qu'on avait donné son nom à ce gars, il trouverait ça hautement amusant./_ commenta Ichigo.

Regard perplexe des deux autres agents alors que Gibbs avait un reniflement narquois.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches du côté des universités britanniques ? demanda DiNozzo.

\- Ducky a cru percevoir un léger accent britannique dans sa façon de parler. Plus des termes angliciste.

\- Il a pu se gaver de film avec Roger Moore.

Clac !

Tony resta la tête rentrée dans les épaules, avoua sa connerie, ressortit de derrière le bureau, et demanda pourquoi entre ces deux périodes.

La réponse vint de Kate :

\- Parce que j'ai estimé qu'il avait trente-trois ans, et que j'ai ajouté cinq ans pour plus de sécurité.

Et elle offrit un sourire supérieur à Tony.

Changement de cible pour passer son ennui :

\- Haaaaaaan, tu passes tes grandes vacances à jouer les madame Irma dans les foires…

\- Je suis très douée pour deviner les âges, répondit Kate alors qu'Ichigo cherchait quelque chose pour faire taire Tony. **_(Bêta : Zangetsu, Ichi, essaye Zangetsu)_**

\- Ah ouais ? Devine le mien.

\- Du point de vue chronologique ou maturité ?

\- Très drôle. Allez dis-moi, j'ai quel âge ?

\- Trente-deux ans.

Le sourire narquois de Tony fondit.

\- T'as lu mon dossier ?

\- Non.

Tony tourna légèrement le dos au trio Gibbs/McGgee/Ichigo et demanda à Kate :

\- Gibbs a quel âge ?

Il fut coupé par un « bon boulot McGee, et mes remerciements à ce Geta-Boshi, Ichigo ».

Gibbs frottait le crâne de McGee avec un grand sourire pour le féliciter et offrait une accolade à un Ichigo plus que surpris.

\- Oh, c'était rien, monsieur, assura McGee avec un sourire tout content.

\- Regarde ça… il lui tapote la tête et moi je reçois des baffes, grommela Tony, clairement jaloux.

\- C'est vrai que la vie est injuste, commenta Kate d'un air désintéressé.

Parce que contrairement à DiNozzo, elle, elle bossait.

\- J'ai un cours qui commence dans pas longtemps, je vais y aller, annonça Ichigo en notant l'heure.

Gibbs regarda sa montre.

\- Tôshirô aussi, ça te dérange de faire le chemin avec lui ?

Sans que Gibbs n'ait à lui dire où était le blandinet, Ichigo alla à l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la morgue.

Kate revint avec un fax vers Gibbs, leur donnant le nom de leur victime :

Thomas Grim, armurier attaché à la base de Quantico, en charge du matériel, responsable de leur inventaire et entretien. En plus de ça, il était boxeur.

* * *

Ichigo avait une voiture, ce qui facilitait les choses s'il devait se balader avec Zangetsu dehors (chose plus rare que Tôshirô qui avait en permanence Hyôrinmaru).

Le plus petit regardait par la fenêtre le paysage, pendant que Ichigo conduisait.

\- Kurosaki… dit brusquement Tôshirô.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu étais là, l'autre jour, dans les égouts.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Quand tu retrouveras la mémoire, tout sera plus clair, lui dit Ichigo en évitant ainsi de devoir trouver un mensonge.

\- _Pourquoi_ tout le monde veut me laisser dans le noir ? A cause de quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir ce que je risque et pourquoi !

Ichigo eut un profond soupir et d'un mouvement brusque de volant (qui causa quelques klaxons), se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route pour se tourner vers le blandinet d'un air agacé.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, essaye de ne pas être _curieux_ et laisse-nous essayer de préserver un peu plus ta vie ! On veut tous éviter de te voir finir sur une des tables de Kurotsuchi, ou au mauvais bout de Suzumebachi ! Mais si tu t'obstines, c'est ce qui t'attend ! Laisse les choses se faire ! Se tasser ! Pense à survivre…

Ichigo saisit Tôshirô par le col, ses yeux prenants une teinte nacrée sous son reiatsu qu'il contenait à grande peine et sa colère.

\- Si par tes conneries, Karin se retrouve avec le cœur brisé, je m'assurerai personnellement que ce qu'il reste de toi finisse en Enfer !

* * *

Pendant que Kate faisait connaissance avec une certaine McClain dans la salle de boxe que fréquentait leur victime, Gibbs rendait visite à Abby qui observait leur indice, un caf pow en main.

\- C'est un numéro de série ? reconnut Gibbs en voyant le zoom de la capsule sur l'écran.

Abby sursauta légèrement et lui sourit, avant de lui répondre :

\- En partie, oui.

\- La bonne partie ?

\- Tu sautes trop vite au dessert, mange d'abord tes épinards, lui dit gentiment Abby.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, refusa Gibbs.

Abby fit un nouveau zoom sur le fameux numéro de série, et expliqua sa signification : nom du fabriquant, lieu de fabrication et année d'usinage.

Ils n'avaient qu'une partie du numéro, malheureusement.

\- La meilleur partie ? demanda Gibbs en regardant la gothique.

\- C'est la tarte aux myrtilles, lui sourit la jeune femme.

Grosse info du jour : l'arme qui avait tué le Sergent Grim sortait sans le moindre doute de l'armurerie de Quantico.

* * *

Ils faisaient une fouille du domicile du mort. L'homme n'avait aucun goût pour l'ameublement.

\- Tu as raison. Ce tapis est une véritable horreur, commenta Kate en désignant le tapis sous la table basse du salon.

Tapis très 'art moderne'.

\- C'est le seul truc que je trouvais justement potable, contra Tony en s'accroupissant pour observer le tapis en question.

\- Raison de plus pour ne jamais aller chez toi.

Tony eu un rire jaune en s'enfonçant dans sa fouille.

C'était trop clean. En plus, le disque dur avait été apparemment nettoyé, chose constatée quand l'ordinateur s'alluma en affichant message d'erreur sur message d'erreur.

Très louche.

Un cadeau pour Abby.

* * *

\- « On peut le reconstruire, nous avons la technologie » ! disait Abby alors qu'elle bossait sur le disque dur défectueux.

Elle se tourna vers son public, mais personne ne comprit la référence.

\- Pfff, aucun respect pour le passé.

\- On peut se concentrer sur le présent et laisser le passé à Tôshirô ?

Tôshirô releva un regard outragé à l'adresse de son père et replongea dans ses bouquins d'Histoire et Folklore.

Abby leur apprit donc que le disque dur avait été totalement reformaté. Sauf que les données enregistrées sur un disque dur étaient enregistrées électroniquement et magnétiquement. Même s'il avait été reformaté, les informations étaient _toujours_ là.

Il suffisait juste de remettre le puzzle en place.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les puzzles comme ma vieille cousine, commenta Tony.

\- Abby cache toujours bien son jeu, sourit narquoisement Kate, tirant un sourire complice à Abby.

Elle revint à son ordinateur, disant qu'elle avait repris toutes les données du disque dur de leur marine pour en reconstruire un virtuel.

Et elle avait pu _tout_ récupérer. De l'Alpha à l'Omega.

\- Commence par l'Omega, lui demanda Gibbs en se rapprochant de l'écran de projection.

Le dernier fichier constitué était un dossier photo. Des jpgs.

Quelques manœuvres et bientôt, une photo apparut.

Et ça rajouta une couche de complexité à leur affaire.

La photo présentait des armes, pour le moins _explosives_ , visiblement pas prises dans une armurerie.

Et pour cause, le tapis sur lequel les armes étaient posées était celui du salon de leur homme. Celui que Kate avait trouvé si hideux.

Leur homme, la veille de sa mort, avait appelé plusieurs fois, et jamais très longtemps un prêteur sur gage des environs. L'ancien propriétaire était en prison, pour fraude et trafic. Sa fille le remplaçait.

Tony voulait y aller. Gibbs posa son véto, mais Tony rebondit dessus. Approcher aussi tôt leur suspecte avec l'idée d'un autre marine qui a mal tourné pourrait paraître soupçonneux.

Tony pouvait passer pour un petit revendeur de camelote, débraillé et pauvre mec. Le parfait petit voyou alors que Gibbs avait tout du parfait honnête citoyen.

\- Bon, je peux pas atteindre le niveau d'Ichigo, il a vraiment le look voyou.

Gibbs céda. Tony allait avoir droit à une fausse identité.

Ce fut donc une vraie foire chez Abby pour façonner le nouveau passé de Tony.

Monsieur aimait le nom de Guss.

Il lui fallait un prénom.

Louis ?

Non, ça n'allait pas ensemble.

Vint ensuite Bricker…

Adjugé vendu, Tony le trouvait chouette. Ça faisait presque un nom badass digne de Hollywood.

Passé militaire avec manquement au devoir.

\- Mets-moi aussi un passage par la case prison, demanda Tony.

\- Pour quel crime ? demanda Abby.

\- Quelque chose qui aille avec ma petite personne.

\- Que penses-tu de « atteinte aux bonnes mœurs par exhibitionnisme » ?

\- _Très drôle_.

Finalement, il se retrouva avec détention de drogue et une peine de trois à cinq ans, avec libération sur parole cette année.

\- Il n'y a pas de justice sur cette terre, Abby, soupira Tony d'un air faussement blasé.

L'approche se fit en douceur, comme sur des roulettes.

Tony jouait presque trop bien le rôle, et la nana se laissait mener sans rien voir. Il arriva même à la faire sortir, permettant à Gibbs de la prendre bien comme il faut en photo, depuis la voiture où il était en planque.

Les « armes » à vendre furent embarquées dans le bureau de la tenante.

Il eut un léger accrochage au sujet des empreintes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abby tuait l'ennui en consultant des sites militants de groupes armés.

Ce qui dérouta Ducky qui débarqua à cet instant, en voyant les images défilant sur les écrans.

\- Abby ! Tu me surprends ! Je t'aurai plutôt vu comme une militante anarchiste !

\- Tu veux que je te dise, j'ai été anarchiste autrefois, lui sourit la gothique en se laissant aller en arrière pour s'étirer sur son fauteuil.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont bien trop de règles.

Abby cherchait juste à aider. Qui, aujourd'hui, achèterait des missiles anti-char ? Les terroristes ne se rapprocheraient pas d'un marine (ex ou actuel) et ce n'était pas les jouets des gangs. Les milices, par contre, c'étaient de bons clients.

Pour eux, les milices étaient encore nécessaires et approuvées par le Gouvernement pour faire régner la paix et la loi.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée nouvelle.

\- C'est comme si la chanson restait la même, acheva Ducky avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est exact ! approuva Abby. Et bravo pour la référence à une chanson de Led Zepplin !

Ducky salua la remarque avec un sourire un peu plus grand et un petit salut militaire avant de retourner à sa morgue.

* * *

Kate touchait deux mots à la jeune Caporal McClain qui lui avait menti. L'afro-américaine avait prétendu connaître à peine Grim, alors qu'il y a trois jours, elle et Grim avaient emporté des armes de Quantico pour les faire détruire.

L'une d'elle avait disparu en chemin… et Kate voulait savoir pourquoi.

La jeune marine niait savoir quoi que ce soit, mais la vue des menottes lui délia un minimum la langue.

Apparemment, elle était là, mais ailleurs…

Mademoiselle avait son mec dans l'armée, qui était parti le lendemain pour l'Irak. Grim l'avait déposée pour qu'elle puisse profiter de lui, soi-disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être deux pour cette mission.

C'était un peu gros.

Mais entre un mec en Irak et un cadavre… il n'y avait personne pour dire si elle mentait ou pas.

* * *

Entre temps, Tony avait cédé et donné ses empreintes. Pendant que la femme attendait le résultat, il la reluquait.

Bientôt, le faux dossier de Tony apparut, et la scène s'apaisa.

\- Je vais chercher l'argent.

Cette phrase, soufflée tout bas, raisonna dans l'écouteur de Gibbs qui sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre Tony.

Profitant du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos, DiNozzo sortit son arme de service et la mit en joue. Avertie grâce à un discret miroir installé au-dessus du coffre, elle vit l'arme et se retourna avec son propre flingue.

\- NCIS, annonça clairement Tony en brandissant sa plaque.

\- ATF, lui répondit la blonde.

Gibbs arriva derrière, essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité devant le nombre de jibakurei qu'il y avait dans les environs. Il avait son devoir à accomplir.

La femme refusa de lâcher son arme, même si elle était en infériorité numérique ici.

\- On est plus nombreux, avait justement pointé Gibbs.

\- Et si je le tuais ? demanda calmement la femme.

\- Allez-y, encouragea tout aussi calmement Gibbs.

Tony lui adressa un regard vexé.

Après un soupir, elle baissa enfin son arme, la posa et leva enfin les mains, permettant à Tony de procéder à la fouille corporelle. Fouille que la femme jugea minutieuse.

\- Navré, mais il ne faut prendre aucun risque… agent spécial ?

\- Mélinda Stone. Regardez sur la stéréo.

Tony alla voir sur la stéréo en question en demandant à Gibbs s'il l'aurait vraiment laissé lui tirer dessus.

\- Nooon…

Tony se redressa, peu convaincu par le ton de Gibbs.

\- T'avais un plan, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

Mouais.

La fouille de la stéréo permit en effet de dénicher la plaque en question. Gibbs baissa son arme et demanda des infos sur l'opération menée par l'ATF.

Après tout, c'était le bureau en charge de l'application des lois pour l'alcool, les armes, les explosifs et le tabac pour éviter les trafics, voire les démanteler.

Apparemment, leur organisation savait que l'ancien proprio était un trafiquant d'armes. Elle avait proposé de laisser le magasin ouvert, et de se faire passer pour la fille du proprio emprisonné.

Elle n'avait aucun partenaire, juste son flingue.

Pour ce qui était de Grim, elle ne le connaissait pas sous son vrai nom (elle identifia l'homme parce qu'il avait appelé souvent il y a peu). Et apparemment, il avait accès à des armes très performantes.

Elle était en contact avec un des acheteurs de son « père ». Pas de nom, juste un numéro de téléphone.

Pour les armes, elle avait eu les photos, mais pas les jouets en eux-mêmes. Il n'avait pas l'air très chaud à l'idée qu'elle ait accepté le deal.

\- Ce qui a fait capoté toute l'affaire, c'est un missile SRAW, lui dit Tony. Il est complètement froid maintenant.

* * *

\- L'ATF va avoir encore plus de boulot si les collégiens se baladent avec des armes pareilles.

Tôshirô dut faire un effort énorme en entendant la voix un peu trop douce de la femme qui traînait du côté du bureau de Tony. Sa poigne blanchie sur la garde de Hyôrinmaru, il alla au bureau de son père en la fixant d'un œil noir.

\- Tôshirô a un permis. Et c'est aussi le champion en titre de kendo des Etats-Unis. Même si j'aime les filles qui ont du cran, évitez trop de vous frotter à ce glaçon, conseilla Tony. C'est le fils adoptif de Gibbs.

Tôshirô déposa un café sur le bureau de son père et alla se prendre une chaise pas loin pour s'installer à proximité de lui pour réviser.

\- Vous saurez que je suis à la fac, et non pas au collège, grinça le blandinet.

Son père raccrocha, disant à la femme qu'elle travaillait avec eux. Et qu'elle devrait vérifier _plus tard_ auprès de son supérieur.

Mais Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps.

C'était presque agréable.

Tôshirô eu un sourire satisfait en voyant son père et la femme s'éloigner, pendant que Tony cherchait des « armes à vendre ».

Il n'avait rien à faire que cette fille qui l'avait pris pour un collégien le paierait.

\- Fils, on va faire une fausse identité, tu veux venir ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Révision pour un oral, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Kate arriva à cet instant, lui annonçant que McGee avait vérifié l'alibi de McClain et donc, qu'il tenait, et le fait que le gars se chargeant de la réception des armes au centre de destruction cachait quelque chose.

Comme Gibbs était occupé, il ne pourrait pas faire l'interrogatoire, laissant Kate le gérer.

Une fois dans le labo de Abby, il lui annonça directement la couleur alors qu'elle rangeait des échantillons dans son frigo.

\- Il me faut une identité.

\- Ça devient une mode, ces temps-ci, nota la brune.

Elle remarqua la blonde aux côtés de Gibbs.

\- C'est l'agent ATF ? demanda-t-elle en se débarrassant de ses gants en latex.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, nota Stone.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Abby passa derrière son ordinateur et ce fut le moment de jouer. Ancien marine, sans casier, parti avec les honneurs, médaille de bronze (Abby avait voulu argent, puisqu'à l'instar de Tôshirô, il était du type hivernal).

\- Tu t'es pas fait décolorer les cheveux ?

\- Pour ça, il faudrait me ligoter, lui dit clairement Gibbs.

\- La couleur de cheveux et le teint correspondent à une saison. Tu es hivernal ! L'hiver à son début ! Le bronze, c'est pour l'automne, c'est important Gibbs !

\- J'en suis certain, lui dit Gibbs d'un air blasé.

\- Ricane, mais scientifiquement parlant…

\- L'argent m'ira très bien.

Il ne gagnerait pas cette discussion.

Stone tenta de comprendre sa logique quand Abby décida d'elle-même de rajouter Kazakhstan dans la liste des pays où Gibbs travaillait dans le génie civil :

\- Est-ce que ça fait plus hivernal ?

\- Mademoiselle ATF, ne dîtes pas de sottises. Je rajoute le Japon, aussi, ne laissons pas notre pauvre Tôshirô hors de tout ça…

Stone regarda Gibbs l'air de ne rien comprendre, mais l'agent hivernal se contenta de sourire.

C'était Abby.

Il se pencha sur son épaule pour la voir faire.

\- Lâche du lest, tu es trop perfectionniste.

\- Gibbs, je t'en prie, je fabriquais de fausses identités à quinze ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme prénom ?

\- Ce que tu veux, mais pas _Guss._

Il décrocha son portable quand il sonna.

\- Gibbs ?

« _Kurosaki à l'appareil. C'est un vrai nid que vous m'avez déniché là. Tout purifié. Besoin d'autre chose ? »_

\- Très certainement. Je t'en dirai plus un peu plus tard. De quoi éviter les coups fourrés, tu vois le genre ?

« _Je dois protéger vos arrières, c'est ça ? »_

\- Oui. Je me suis déjà arrangé en prévision. Je vais t'envoyer un numéro, dis que tu appelles de ma part, on te dira quoi faire.

Et Gibbs raccrocha, sous le regard suspicieux des deux femmes.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gibbs.

* * *

Tout était si bien orchestré.

Le coup de filet parfaitement mis en place.

Première étape, une zone d'usines désaffectées.

Malgré la nervosité de Tony, Gibbs restait calme.

Bientôt, dans la nuit noire, un projecteur les aveugla presque. Des miliciens envahirent la zone alors que des véhicules sombres tout terrain arrivaient.

On procéda à la fouille des deux agents et assura qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Où est ma commande ? demanda celui qui devait être le chef.

\- Là, dans le coffre, pointa Gibbs.

\- Les clefs.

Gibbs tendit les clefs, mais le chef ne les prit pas. Il fit signe à un gars typé asiatique avec un bonnet sur le crâne, de les prendre à sa place. Le jeune homme attrapa les clefs des mains de Gibbs et alla vers le coffre pour décharger les caisses.

\- Où est mon fric ? demanda Stone.

\- Vous serez payée quand on aura testé le matériel. En route.

On les conduisit à l'une des deux autres voitures. On leur prit portables, bijoux, portefeuilles et montres dans une poche de plastique.

\- Vous nous faîtes un reçu pour tout ça ? demanda Gibbs en retirant sa montre avec localisateur intégré.

\- Vous voulez le demander à Shirosaki ? répondit le milicien. Shirosaki ! Ils veulent un reçu !

Le dénommé Shirosaki vint les rejoindre, avec une addition en plus par rapport à tout à l'heure : une énorme épée avec la forme d'un couteau de boucher.

\- Qui a demandé un reçu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de psychopathe qui fit briller ses yeux ambrés dans un fond noir.

\- Sympa les lentilles de couleurs, nota Gibbs.

\- Merci… C'est pour vous le reçu ?

Le sourire de Shirosaki devint plus grand.

Gibbs laissa tomber sa montre dans la poche plastique et monta dans la voiture quand on le lui demanda.

Le package fut laissé sur place et bientôt, le reste de la bande prit le large.

Quand il ne resta plus personne, Tôshirô sortit des buissons où il était en planque à la base et alla ramasser le tout. Il retourna à la voiture dans laquelle son père et Stone étaient arrivés en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir l'air plus vieux pour participer plus activement à ce genre d'opération.

Il devrait peut-être songer à la reconversion.

* * *

Kate avait cuisiné son homme comme une pro.

La photo du cadavre de Grim était la cerise sur le gâteau. Le jeune homme craqua.

Cela n'aurait dû se faire qu'une seule et unique fois.

Un coup à toute épreuve. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était signé le reçu et prendre son argent.

\- C'était très juteux pour vous deux…

\- C'était très juteux pour nous _trois_ , rectifia l'homme.

Eh bien… McGee avait fait un beau cafouillage. L'alibi de McClain tombait en poussière.

* * *

Stone regardait nerveusement l'asiatique qui faisait tournoyer son immense épée autour de lui avec une aisance malsaine. Il avait retiré son bonnet, dévoilant des cheveux couleurs os, en épis.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son sourire et son regard bizarrement dorée dû à de probable lentille.

Il la surveillait, elle et Gibbs, pendant que les miliciens déchargeaient les armes pour les tester.

On commença par les MP-5.

Bonne arme, mais avec un chargement manuel, et non pas automatique.

La cargaison partit quand même à 450 dollars l'unité.

Virent ensuite les MP-16 Echo 3.

Stone demanda 1000 dollars.

Cela sembla satisfaire la milice, qui se renseigna auprès de Gibbs pour des armes de plus gros calibres, capables de percer des blindages.

L'homme voulut faire un essai, mais il y avait un petit problème :

Aucun n'avait de percuteur.

\- Shirosaki !

Shirosaki attrapa Gibbs par la nuque avec force, alors que l'agent essayait de se défendre. Il s'était fait avoir par son propre vendeur. Il proposa de payer juste les MP-5 et d'en rester là. Il était même prêt à baisser les prix à 50 dollars l'unité.

\- Mais c'est donné ! Shirosaki !

Shirosaki repoussa Gibbs et avec un rire de psychopathe, abattit son arme sur la poitrine de l'agent, faisant jaillir le sang qui lui éclaboussa le visage. L'agent s'effondra, son sang coulant à flot. Du pied, un homme fit rouler le corps plus loin alors que Shirosaki se tournait vers la blonde, le visage éclaboussé de sang, la lame gouttant encore juste sous le menton de la femme.

Pour avoir tenté de l'escroquer, Stone lui promit toutes les armes qu'il voudrait…

Oh, mais ils les voulaient.

Et tout de suite.

On lui donna un téléphone et elle composa un numéro rapidement.

\- J'ai un acheteur. Mais ça doit se faire ce soir.

Le sourire de Shirosaki s'agrandit.

Le piège venait de se refermer.

* * *

Kate et McGee prirent le caporal McClain en flagrant délit, sur le point de mettre des armes dans le coffre de sa voiture.

C'était largement plus facile quand le sergent Grim l'aidait à les porter.

Elle fut arrêtée pour meurtre.

* * *

Du côté de la milice, ça tournait en rond, attendant des nouvelles des armes.

Stone était plus que nerveuse, et maintenant qu'elle avait vu l'immense épée en action, elle avait dix fois plus peur de ce Shirosaki.

Bientôt, le téléphone du chef sonna. Il décrocha, écouta, conclut par un « bien » et raccrocha.

Il marcha vers le corps de Gibbs, s'accroupit à son niveau et déclara :

\- Il est temps que le NCIS cesse de paresser de façon éhontée.

Gibbs roula sur le dos avec un petit rire et accepta la main qu'on lui offrit pour se relever.

\- J'ai appris tout ce que je sais de l'ATF. Belle précision, Ichigo.

\- Avec plaisir, salua Ichigo en perdant son air de psychopathe.

On annonça à Stone le piège dans lequel elle était tombée : l'agent Todd venait d'appeler pour dire que le caporal McClain et les armes étaient sous clefs.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs retirait diverses poches de sang de sa tenue qui avaient éclaté sous le coup de Zangetsu qu'Ichigo faisait reposer sereinement en travers de ses épaules.

DiNozzo et Tôshirô arrivèrent à cet instant.

Apparemment, la femme était déjà sous surveillance depuis sa dernière opération, à cause de détails un peu trop _louches_.

Que ce soit elle ou McClain qui avait tué Grim, ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'une comme l'autre étaient fichues.

Et la femme fut conduite en menottes au loin.

Gibbs tendit une serviette à Ichigo qui s'essuya le visage. Tôshirô le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Il manquait quelque chose au tableau…

\- Kurosaki… tu as un masque, non ? demanda Tôshirô.

\- Purement décoratif, aujourd'hui, lui répondit le rouquin en sachant à quoi faisait allusion Tôshirô.

\- Tu en as pour un moment avec les cheveux blancs… nota Tony.

\- Tu crois ?

Il serait surpris. C'était l'influence de la part Hollow de Zangetsu qui les avait blanchis. Et lui avait donné son aspect psychopathe.

\- T'es un bon acteur, gamin, sacré numéro, commenta le chef de l'escouade de l'ATF.

\- Si vous connaissiez Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous révériez votre définition. **_(Bêta il y a pire en psychopathes il y a Zaraki et Nnoitra !/ AN : ou simplement Kurotsuchi)_**

Tôshirô fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'image d'une panthère anthropomorphique avec une crinière bleue ?

* * *

Le bureau était en train de fermer. Tony plaidait sa cause auprès de Kate sur le fait qu'il aimait bien cette Stone.

D'après Kate, c'était surtout à cause de deux belles qualités cachées sous son tee-shirt.

\- Tu vas peut-être pas me croire, mais chez une femme, j'aime chercher les rouages profonds, sous la surface.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais quand tu draguais un travesti l'autre jour ? Il y avait beaucoup de rouages complexes sous cette surface.

Tony avoua sa défaite en se retirant du terrain.

Il percuta Tôshirô et Gibbs sur le chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? demanda Tôshirô alors que son père se mettait à son bureau.

\- C'est conflictuel, lui répondit la femme.

Gibbs ne releva pas, son attention braquée sur l'écran qui cherchait à identifier _Aizen_.


	16. Weak Link

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

 **On est quasiment à la fin de la saison 1. La saison 2 sera publiée sur la même fic et on verra pour la suite (faut vraiment que je me mette au travail). Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends toujours vos retours avec impatiences.**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Tony avait un immense sourire après son week-end, quand Kate arriva au boulot le lundi matin, épuisée de son propre week-end.

La jeune femme avait passé son repos à faire du ménage, chose qui devait être totalement inconnu pour Tony. Monsieur, lui, avait regardé un chef d'œuvre du septième art : _Halloween 8_.

Un bon gros navet dans l'opinion de Kate. Surtout si on compte qu'elle était surprise qu'on en ait fait un, alors huit… fallait être totalement demeuré. Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il y a eu deux remakes en plus !

L'industrie du film, vraiment.

Mais bon, pour Tony, c'était le meilleur de tous, le précédent était fadasse à côté.

\- Ariana a adoré, se défendit Tony alors que Kate rangeait un dossier dans un casier.

\- Tu as pourtant rompu avec elle, pointa Kate.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

Kate se tourna vers lui, l'air de dire 'me prend pas pour une idiote' et lui dit :

\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu avais rompu avec elle.

Cela fit rire Tony.

\- Tu ignores totalement comment ça marche tout ça.

\- Oh, j'attends que tu le l'expliques, lui assura Kate avec son sarcasme légendaire.

\- Il y a toujours de fausse rupture, qui précède la vraie rupture… c'est archi-connu.

C'est à cet instant que Gibbs débarqua, un papier en main, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Il raccrocha. Juste le temps de prendre quelque chose sur son bureau et il faisait demi-tour.

\- On part. Kate, préviens Ducky, Tony, sort la voiture.

DiNozzo attrapa ses clefs au vol.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Kate en partant à la poursuite de leur patron.

\- C'est la surprise du chef.

* * *

Tôshirô leva un sourcil intrigué quand on lui raconta la scène.

Une scène de crime surprotégé. Il fallait montrer sa carte avant d'y avoir accès.

Et il avait loupé ça à cause d'un stupide examen qu'il avait fini en avance de toute façon ?

Apparemment, le Lieutenant Jonhson était le chef de patrouille durant un exercice de rappel nocturne. Il avait chuté, finissant sa vie en bas de la falaise.

Bien entendu, pour Tony, ce n'était pas la pire façon de mourir. Avant, il y avait : se faire bouffer par un requin ; être enterré vivant ou finir sous une scie à bois (il regardait beaucoup trop de film d'horreur).

Dans l'opinion de Tôshirô, le pire, c'était mourir de froid.

Les quelques fois qu'il y songé, il se sentait frissonner de froid, chose impossible chez lui, avant d'entrevoir une vision d'un endroit sous un manteau de neige de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait du ciel.

Pour revenir à la découverte du corps, ce pourquoi Tôshirô aurait voulu la voir, c'est parce qu'on avait réussi à vexé _et_ Ducky, _et_ son père.

Ducky, c'est parce qu'on avait bougé le corps.

L'un des hommes du lieutenant lui répondu que d'une part, on avait essayé de le sauver et d'autre part, parce qu'il y avait des chutes de pierres… l'endroit était apparemment une ancienne mine.

Pour Gibbs, c'est parce qu'on avait littéralement _fait les poches du cadavre_.

Excuse : exercice secret défense, donc, on avait juste pris sa feuille de mission. Même dans ces circonstances…

Une première observation leur permis de conclure que le mousqueton était le responsable. Une partie était resté accrochée à l'équipement du Marine, l'autre fut retrouvé un peu plus loin, par Kate.

Unique point positif, apparemment, aucune âme ne s'était attardée.

Pour une fois…

Surtout que si on en croyait Abby, le mousqueton n'avait pas été trafiqué.

Un simple accident ?

Bien trop louche…

En faîte, Tôshirô ne savait pas si cette affaire était louche, ou si une Abby démoralisée l'était plus encore.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds quand elle se mit à déballer sa vie sentimentale à Kate.

Apparemment, McGee lui avait dit qu'il était fou d'elle.

Kate essaya de se concentrer essentiellement sur Abby parce que la tête en panique de Tôshirô, derrière la gothique, était à mourir de rire.

\- Oh misère… souffla Tôshirô. Ce genre de choses, c'est pour les gens normaux, Abby, pas pour toi, t'es _au-dessus_ de ça…

\- Peut-être, mais il a quand même voulu savoir qu'elle serait l'avenir de notre relation, grimaça la gothique.

\- Ouch, sourit Kate avec compassion.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait tout le temps de s'intéresser à l'avenir, qu'on devait surtout s'intéressé au présent. Il m'a répondu 'je vois'.

\- Typique des hommes. Passifs agressifs, nota Kate d'un air docte.

\- Oi ! Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange ! s'indigna le seul homme paumé du coin qui passa à la trappe.

\- Pour le coup, je sais pas quoi faire…

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Kate, au bord de son bureau, faisant ainsi face à un Tôshirô assis par terre à nettoyer Hyorinmaru.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois regarder tous les dimanches _Nuit Blanche à Seattle_ quand il pleut ?

Sa grimace parlait pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Tôshirô.

\- Je ne vais rien faire, je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… et j'espère qu'il en fera autant.

\- Tu es optimiste, renifla l'albinos.

\- Et toi, côté cœur ? attaqua sournoisement la gothique.

Le visage de Tôshirô s'enflamma. Avec les examens, il avait surtout aidé Karin à réviser plus qu'autre chose. Ils étaient un peu au point mort…

* * *

Si on en croyait Ducky, les probabilités de mourir d'une chute pareille était équivalente à celles de mourir suite à une collision avec un astéroïde.

Tony était resté bloqué sur l'analyse toxicologique, dont il ne savait pas si oui ou non, Gibbs allait en parler à Ducky ou pas, vu que le grand chef était parti avec un petit sourire.

Point positif de la journée : Palmer venait de gagner le job, malgré sa sinusite et son rhume de cerveau qui lui avait fait arriver en retard.

Ah non, Abby avait trouvé deux trucs : une empreinte sur le mousqueton qui n'était pas celle du lieutenant (on cherche encore son proprio) et le fait que le mousqueton n'était pas en acier, comme ceux du fabriquant, mais en aluminium.

Un métal vulnérable.

Ils avaient un _meurtre_ sur les bras.

* * *

L'interrogation de la femme de leur mort ne leur apprit pas grand-chose, outre les endroits où le matériel était rangé en général.

Pendant que Tony et Gibbs faisaient leur fouille, Kate jetait un œil à la maison. Elle venait de voir un coussin et des couvertures proprement plié à côté du canapé, quand elle tomba sur le meilleur ami de leur mort. Un copain de lycée, qui suite à un accident de moto qui aurait dû le laisser soit dans le coma, soit à l'état végétatif, s'était reconvertit pour servir Dieu face à ce miracle.

L'homme était assez intriguant, vu qu'il avait en plus de ça un sens de l'humour.

* * *

Tôshirô n'aimait pas le capitaine Ryner.

Et pourtant, il le comprenait, aussi bizarre que ce soit.

Le secret défense. Les ordres… tout ça…

En un flash et il revit une sorte de salle circulaire avec des tables et chaises en escaliers tout autour, ainsi que des hommes morts, jonchant les lieux.

 _C'était quoi ça ?!_

Tôshirô revint à lui à la mention d'un reçu.

On déchargeait de grosses caisses d'armes dans le coin, et d'après Gibbs, il y avait assez pour envahir un petit pays.

\- Petit comment ? demanda Tony.

Il imita le bruit de la cymbale pour marquer sa mauvaise blague.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'on dise à l'homme que le mousqueton qu'avait eu Jonhson était un faux, donc un sabotage, suffit à faire changer d'avis.

Ryner allait demander des badges quand son regard tomba sur Tôshirô.

\- C'est notre consultant, lui dit Kate.

Ryner l'ignora, se contentant de fixer dans les yeux le blandinet qui lui rendit son regard sans sourciller.

\- Même s'il est clair que tu as vu la mort, je ne peux pas te faire entrer, gamin.

Tôshirô plissa les yeux, et Kate resserra légèrement son manteau en sentant l'air se rafraichir. L'attention du jeune homme fut détourné par le trousseau de clef que lui tendit Gibbs. Les clefs de la voiture.

Comprenant le message Tôshirô s'en saisit et s'éloigna.

Sur le chemin, son portable sonna. Avec un sourire, il décrocha et se contenta d'écouter. Après tout, son père avait trouvé une façon détournée de s'assurer qu'il aurait un max d'info malgré tout.

* * *

Trente-huit heure.

C'était _court_.

Une mission secret défense touchant à la sécurité nationale risquée de sauter s'ils ne concluaient pas l'enquête dans ce délai.

En plus, Jonhson avait critiqué un de ses hommes qui n'avait pas respecté la quarantaine, mais lui-même avait appelé son meilleur ami durant cette période.

Sur la botte de foin qu'était l'affaire, la CIA se ramena.

Apparemment, il y avait des enquêtes préliminaires à ce genre de mission. Et si quelqu'un avait réussi à saboter un mousqueton dans le groupe, et passer outre les enquêtes, c'est qu'il était question de quelqu'un de très fort.

Et ça foutrait en l'air quatre mois de préparation.

Abby débarqua dans le garage où l'agent de la CIA disait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'affaire et leur fourni une information : l'empreinte inconnu sur le mousqueton était celle de la femme de Jonhson.

Elle avait été arrêtée quand elle avait dix-huit ans pour avoir fait un rodéo sur la route. En plus de ça, elle travaillait chez un bijoutier spécialisé dans les bijoux en métal.

Les excuses de la femme tenaient la route, mais Tôshirô (qui les accompagnait encore une fois), pointa qu'elle se contredisait sans même le réaliser : elle avait dit la veille que le matériel de son défunt époux était soit dans le garage ou dans la voiture. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû le ranger elle-même ?

C'était peut-être chipoté, mais ça intrigué Tôshirô.

Kate ne croyait pas que cette femme soit coupable. Contrairement à Gibbs :

\- J'ai vu une mère célibataire noyer ses bébés parce que son amant ne les aimait pas. Rien ne me surprend plus.

\- « Le cœur et l'esprit d'une femme sont des énigmes insolubles pour un mâle. Un meurtre peut être pardonné, une offense bien moindre peut ulcérer. » C'est une citation de Sherlock Holmes, marmonna Tôshirô.

\- Et elle est malheureusement trop vrai, approuva son père.

Kate eu un reniflement hautain en prenant place dans la voiture

* * *

Kate n'y croyait pas.

Pour lire les mails sous une fausse adresse de leur défunt, ils avaient besoin d'une _autorisation_.

Or, ils n'avaient pas le temps… ils devaient donc s'introduire dans les serveurs. Donc, forcé la boîte aux lettres virtuelle de leur défunt.

 _Avant le NCIS_ , elle n'aurait jamais suggéré _ça_.

\- Tu progresses ! lui avait répondu Gibbs.

Il eut ensuite l'idée du siècle, sans le savoir, de décider que McGee allait les aider et qu'il devrait bosser avec Abby pour ça.

Quant à lui et Kate, ils allaient rendre visite au prêtre.

Gibbs n'aimait pas les églises pour une seule et unique raison : le nombre affolant d'esprits qui y traînaient.

Raison pour laquelle Tôshirô les fuyait aussi comme la peste, d'habitude.

Pour l'enquête, il avait fait un effort. Soit il voulait que l'affaire soit bouclée rapidos dans un élan patriotique, soit, il voulait quelque chose. L'un comme l'autre, il n'avait presque pas râlé depuis le début de l'enquête et même pas ouvert le bec quand le Prêtre cru que c'était un gosse.

Petit problème pour eux : l'homme ne pouvait pas briser le secret de la confession.

Comme il le pointa très justement à Gibbs : dans quelle occasion lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, aurait accepté de passer outre son Semper Fi ?

\- Si je peux sauver une ou plusieurs vies.

Le commentaire de Tôshirô alerta le prêtre. Le blandinet fixait à proximité un fantôme qui lui rendait son regard avec espoir.

\- Tu m'as piégé, jeune homme. Mais ce dont lui et moi avons parlé n'a aucun risque à ce niveau, sourit gentiment l'homme de foi.

\- J'aurai essayé. Je retourne à la voiture. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respecter, vous feriez mieux de pratiquer un exorcisme chez vous. Cette chapelle est hantée, c'est dingue.

Et Tôshirô tourna les talons, sous le regard WTF de Kate et du Père.

Les questions n'allèrent pas plus loin. Ils perdaient leur temps. Ils se décidèrent à partir, quand Gibbs alla allumer deux bougies, sans dire à Kate pour qui il le faisait.

* * *

Il ne leur restait que huit heures.

La mission consistait à secourir des otages. Et si jamais ils n'avaient pas de réponse définitive sur le pourquoi du comment, eh bien la mission serait annulée.

\- Tôshirô, fait le point je te pris, on reprend tout depuis le début, demanda Gibbs.

\- Wakkatta, soupira Tôshirô en posant sa tasse de thé pour se masser les tempes. Nous savons donc que le mousqueton a été échangé contre un faux en aluminium.

\- Quand ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Ils ont fait le même exercice, sans problème, il y a quinze jours, pointa Tony.

Sans parler du fait qu'il fallait retirer de l'équation une quarantaine de dix jours. Cela laissait cinq jours pour faire la chose. Durant ce laps de temps, deux personnes auraient eu une l'opportunité pour le faire : la femme et le meilleur ami (Kate n'était pas d'accord, car il s'agissait d'un prêtre).

La femme avait un mobile plus ou moins connu, après tout, elle et son époux faisaient chambre à part.

Sans parler qu'avec son boulot, elle avait la possibilité de faire un faux mousqueton en aluminium.

A leur connaissance, elle n'avait aucun amant.

\- Et si c'était lui qui était allé voir ailleurs ?

\- Très bonne suggestion, approuva Ducky en arrivant avec un encas nocturne.

Tony se fit remettre à sa place par un regard noir quand il se leva avec entrain, car il mourrait de faim. Et Ducky présentait son paquet en main comme étant le « dessert ».

\- C'est très bien que tu sois là, Ducky, on a besoin d'une nouvelle paire d'yeux, ici, approuva Gibbs.

\- J'ai bien peur que ma vue de lynx ait expiré avec les années, soupira Ducky avec un petit sourire. Mais bien heureusement, j'ai des verres correctifs.

Et il tendit à Tony qui louchait sur un gros pot de glace une cuillère, avant de déballer une tranche de pastèque d'un Tupperware, qu'il tendit à Tôshirô.

Ducky ne les aida pas beaucoup, mais au moins, il leur avait offert un ravitaillement.

Kate eu droit à son initiation à la descente en rappel, mais cela permis à la jeune femme de réaliser quelque chose : le faux mousqueton était plus léger que le vrai. Leur victime aurait dû voir la différence, expérimenté comme il était.

* * *

Du côté de McGee et Abby, ils s'étaient finalement réconciliés entre deux phases de langage geek. Ils en étaient maintenant au passage où McGee tapotait frénétiquement sur son PC avec Abby par-dessus son épaule lui disait quoi faire et quand, ponctué de « je sais » régulier de l'agent.

\- Tu peux taper plus vite ? demanda brusquement Abby, passionnée par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- Il faudrait que j'ai plus de doigts.

\- Attend, laisse-moi faire.

Elle passa derrière McGee et commença à écrire le codage sur la machine alors que le pauvre homme y était encore.

* * *

Tout était sous leurs yeux, et ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Non mais ils avaient fouillé le garage, et pourtant, n'avait pas vu le matériel _parfait_ pour faire le mousqueton.

En même temps, Abby et McGee craquèrent enfin le courrier secret de leur défunt.

Tôshirô avait vue juste : c'était lui qui allait voir ailleurs. Et pas chez n'importe qui.

Auprès d'un autre homme.

Si la femme leur avoua tout maintenant, et ne l'avait pas fait sur le moment de la première rencontre, puisqu'elle semblait prête à parler, c'est parce que son défunt mari était un homme très pratiquant, et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu embarrasser sa famille et ses amis.

Un suicide était une chose rarement bien vue.

Pourquoi cette décision ? Parce que madame l'avait mis au pied du mur en lui disant qu'elle savait tout. Et comme il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, elle lui avait demandé de faire un choix. Elle ou cet homme.

Elle fondit en larmes en disant qu'elle se sentait coupable et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans le miroir depuis.

L'agent de la CIA appela Gibbs.

La mission partirait dans dix minutes.

Et elle pouvait partir, ce n'était qu'un suicide.

* * *

Pendant que Kate allait voir le Prêtre, qui lui avoua son sentiment d'échec dans son désir d'aider son meilleur ami, qui malgré les pratiques n'allant pas dans le sens de l'Eglise, restait croyant, Tôshirô avait réussi, plus ou moins facilement, à obtenir l'autorisation de prendre la voiture de Gibbs et le droit d'inviter à une sortie Karin, de la part de l'aîné Kurosaki.

Destination un des fameux cinémas de plein air.

Un gros paquet de pop-corn et du thé glacé, et le vieux film leur fut présenter.

Si extérieurement, Tôshirô avait l'air de regardé Travolta faire son malin à l'écran, intérieurement, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

\- Ne, Tôshirô ?

Tôshirô regarda Karin. Elle avait échangé sa queue de cheval haute contre une tresse, exceptionnellement, en plus de s'être très légèrement maquillé. Elle jouait avec la paille de sa boisson d'un air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu envisages comment, toi, le futur ?

\- Quel futur ? demanda Tôshirô en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le nôtre… est-ce que… ça va durer ?

Tôshirô posa sa boisson entre le frein à main et la boîte de vitesse, et se laissa aller en avant sur le volant, pensif.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Karin… je ne sais pas trop. Je l'espère, mais…

Tôshirô se laissa de nouveau aller sur le siège.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, j'ai des ennemis, et je ne veux pas que ça se retourne contre toi. D'un autre côté, je sais que si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai franchi un interdit que représenter notre relation, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et que j'en ai payé le prix. Alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Karin eu un rire narquois à la mention d'interdit qui attira un regard perplexe sur elle, mais elle secoua la tête sans lui dire plus.

\- Je peux te proposer quelque chose ? demanda finalement le blandinet.

Karin cessa de rire pour le regarder.

\- Pour l'instant, on laisse les choses ainsi… et si je retrouve la mémoire, je te donnerai ma réponse définitive.

\- Et si tu la retrouves pas ?

\- Eh bien, je vais rester frustrer, mais si tu arrives à me supporter, alors…

Karin rit.

Ils parlaient la même langue.

Incapable d'exprimer clairement de leurs sentiments, ils en étaient au point de faire des détours pour dire le fond de leur pensé, mais malgré ça, ils arrivaient à se comprendre.

Tôshirô perdit son air préoccuper et ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

\- T'es franchement mignon quand tu souris…

Karin eu un rougissement de pivoine en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, en réalisant, par l'air surpris de Tôshirô, qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Merci, je présume, rougit légèrement le blandinet.

Il hésita puis se pencha vers Karin qui vint à sa rencontre…


	17. Réveil

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **C'est ici que se fini cette saison 1 du x-over NCISxBleach ! Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant et surtout pour vos commentaires. j'ai quelques idées de ce que réserve la saison deux, qui répondrait certainement à quelques unes de vos questions, mais en dire plus serait vous spoiler, donc, silence radio et on se reverra pour la saison 2 ! Sur ce, à bientôt !**

* * *

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant.

Un cauchemar… un simple cauchemar. Kate était toujours vivante. Ce _type_ ne l'avait pas tuée. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Il prit sa respiration et se leva pour aller boire de l'eau. Quand il passa devant la chambre de Tôshirô, il frissonna.

Sa respiration formait un nuage de fumée devant sa bouche.

Inquiet, Gibbs ouvrit la porte pour voir que du givre recouvrait presque toute la pièce, alors que le blandinet dormait tranquillement, en short et tee-shirt sans manche et sur les couvertures.

Ce qui inquiéta notamment Gibbs, ce fut de voir une étrange statue de glace au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Statue en forme de dragon avec des yeux de rubis qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue.

La statue bougea la tête et le regarda.

L'agent spécial regretta de ne pas avoir pris son arme en comprenant que ce n'était pas tant que ça un objet.

Lentement, la créature inclina la tête, comme en remerciement, et explosa dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Tôshirô eu un faible gémissement dans son sommeil et se retourna, mais sans plus de réaction.

* * *

En résultat de sa mauvaise nuit, Gibbs décida, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'affaire en cours, de faire une mini-sieste au boulot en arrivant.

Aussi, c'était à Abby et McGee de savoir comment le réveiller sans encourir sa colère.

\- Allez vas-y, réveille-le.

\- Je sais pas, il a peut-être besoin de souffler, pronostiqua McGee.

\- Il se repose pas. Regarde, ses yeux dansent le disco sous ses paupières.

En effet, on voyait nettement les yeux et les sourcils de Gibbs bouger frénétiquement dans son sommeil.

\- Le disco, c'est de nouveau à la mode ? s'étonna McGee.

\- C'est Gibbs, il change jamais d'air, lui répondit la gothique.

\- McGee aurait dû changer d'air il y a un moment… grogna Gibbs finalement réveillé.

Il se redressa dans son siège et chercha sa montre :

\- Le bureau de Norfolk ouvre dans …

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Vingt-quatre minutes et c'est à trois cent vingt-six kilomètres.

Gibbs bougea la souris de son ordinateur, les cheveux en tous sens suite à sa mini-sieste.

\- Mais j'allais les appeler, lui dit McGee.

\- Pour leur dire quoi ?

Gibbs termina son fond de café et jura quand il s'en mit dessus.

\- Que vous m'aviez demandé de rester travailler avec vous, ici.

\- Et pourquoi je demanderai ça ?

Il se leva avec l'intention d'aller se prendre un nouveau café.

\- Parce que j'ai une idée qui permettra d'accélérer les recherches pour lui… pour Aizen, balbutia rapidement McGee.

Il s'arrêta devant son casier.

\- J'vous écoute.

Il ouvrit le casier pour se prendre une chemise propre et repêcha un intéressant slip rouge.

\- Youhou, Gibbs ! J'adore ce slip ! pouffa Abby.

\- Dis ça à DiNozzo.

Il se prit une chemise propre et jeta le slip de nouveau dans le casier, pendant que McGee expliquait son idée. Il formula mal la première constatation. Plus de dix millions de photos, des mois pour toutes les analyser et comparer.

\- Vous avez décidé de me déprimer, McGee ? grogna Gibbs comme un ours mal léché.

C'est là que McGee lui dit qu'il fallait juste déterminer son âge précis pour savoir en quelle année il avait eu vingt et un ans, car 70% des étudiants en Grande-Bretagne avait cet âge.

Petit problème, ils ne connaissaient pas son âge précis.

\- Tu serais moins grognon si tu dormais dans un lit, nota Abby.

\- Non, sûrement pas !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

McGee revint à la charge, parlant d'un logiciel du FBI spécialement utilisé sur les photos d'enfants disparus pour voir à quoi ils ressembleraient aujourd'hui.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir McGee puisqu'il lui dit en criant qu'il savait quelle tête avait cet enfoiré aujourd'hui.

C'est pour ça qu'en partant de ce principe, McGee avait passé la moitié de la nuit à créer un logiciel pouvant déterminer l'âge précis de quelqu'un à partir d'une photo, en se basant sur un tas de critères (comme la taille du nez ou des oreilles qui passent leur temps à grandir plus on vieillit).

Cela calma Gibbs momentanément.

\- Vous y arriveriez ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelques heures pour le mettre sur votre disque dur.

\- Ok, ça vaut le coup de faire un essai, dit Gibbs en posant une main sur la poignée de douche du personnel. J'appellerai Norfolk.

Son sommeil commençant à se dissiper lentement, il nota qu'il était quand même assez tôt, qu'il n'y avait pas un rat, outre McGee et Abby.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dormi chez toi ? s'enquit Gibbs à la gothique.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez dormi dans le cercueil, McGee ?

Et sur cette question, Gibbs partit dans la mission de se réveiller totalement sous une douche.

\- Le cercueil ? souffla McGee d'un air abasourdi. Mais tu-tu-tu disais que c'était un lit en forme de boite.

\- Maiiis euuh… c'est ça ! En quelque sorte, sourit nerveusement Abby.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas allumer ?! Arg, quand je pense que j'ai dormi dans un cercueil.

Abby eu un petit mouvement de tête et lui dit avec un petit sourire taquin :

\- T'as pas fait qu'y dormir.

McGee eu l'air à la fois perplexe et écœuré. Perplexe sur le sous-entendu et écœuré par le cercueil.

\- Trop d'informations, Abby, grommela Tôshirô qui passait par là à cet instant.

Un matin comme les autres au NCIS.

* * *

Tony faisait son jogging matinal, saluant les habitués, quand une belle femme élancée et blonde, dans une tenue de course minimaliste passa à son niveau et lui sourit.

Tony lui rendit son sourire d'un air idiot.

Et la femme prit aisément de la vitesse.

\- D'accord, tu l'auras cherché, poupée.

Et il accéléra pour la rattraper.

Mais tout juste à son niveau, elle lui sourit de nouveau et reprit de la vitesse et donc de l'avance.

L'apparition d'un escalier du parc où ils couraient lui laissa un espoir. C'était sa chance de la dépasser, de la laisser sur place. Mais la belle blonde sportive avala aisément les marches, alors que Tony peinait.

Finalement, la demoiselle s'arrêta sur le gazon un peu plus loin, comme pour l'attendre alors que Tony souffrait à essayer de la rejoindre. Elle regarda sa montre, sautillant sur place et à l'instant où Tony monta à son niveau, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, trois hélicoptères passèrent au-dessus de leur tête.

\- L'un est Marine One, l'hélicoptère présidentiel, lui dit Tony en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

La blonde lui sourit et le regarda avec ses yeux bleu très clair.

\- Ya ?

\- Ya, répéta Tony en se redressant, toujours souriant. Allemande ?

\- Suédoise.

Jackpot !

\- Aaah… encore mieux ! Vous parlez bien notre langue…

\- Ya ! Ciao !

Et elle prit le large au pas de course.

C'était très amusant pour Tony qui chaussa de nouveau ses lunettes. Il sentait qu'elle allait lui plaire.

Enfin, ça avait été son but avant de devoir se jeter à terre pour esquiver un ballon de foot qui vola plus loin et atterrit si fort qu'il causa un gros impact dans le sol.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir Karin courir vers lui.

\- Sumimasen, j'ai frappé trop fort.

Tony fit des allers et retours entre le ballon dans son mini-cratère et Karin.

\- Toi, tu me surprendras toujours.

Et Tony partit à la poursuite de sa poupée suédoise.

Karin alla récupérer sa balle, et regarda autour d'elle, méfiante. De nouveau, sa cible se manifesta.

Cette fois, elle n'échappa pas au lancé surpuissant auréolé de reiatsu de la jeune Kurosaki. Le hollow vit son masque se fracturer sous l'impact et disparut.

\- _Tu sais que c'est mon boulot, non, Karin ?_

Ichigo venait d'arriver en forme de shinigami, et rattrapa la balle de Karin quand elle retomba vers le sol.

\- Trop lent, Ichi-nii.

Son frère eu un sourire de coin et renvoya la balle à sa sœur.

* * *

De son côté, Kate, au Starbucks du coin, écoutait les informations, avec leur président accueillant Ariel Sharon. Un gars derrière elle dans la file lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de ce que disait Sharon :

\- Vous voulez dire sur sa politique étrangère ou sur la bande de Gaza ?

\- Aucune idée… je voulais juste engager la conversation. Je m'appelle John, département de la justice.

\- Kate, NCIS.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vue, je suis au NCIS deux fois par mois.

\- Ah bon ?

Et l'homme commença à lui parler de choses qui n'avaient _rien à voir_ avec le NCIS. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette affaire de grêle et de tempête ?

\- Dans quel NCIS vous croyez que je bosse ? demanda Kate.

\- Le système d'assurance des tempêtes.

\- C'est nous, intervint la voix de Gibbs.

Il passa à proximité, deux tasses en main et dit :

\- Kate est une flèche pour calculer comment les pertes en maïs affectent le bon développement des cochons.

Et il s'éloigna.

What the fuck ?

\- C'est mon patron, un curieux sens de l'humour.

Et elle alla rejoindre Gibbs qui s'était installé à une table pour deux et qui poussa du pied la chaise devant lui.

\- Comment les pertes en maïs ont affecté le bon développement des cochons ? répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Règle numéro 7, toujours être très précis quand on ment.

Il poussa un café vers la jeune femme qui le regarda et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as apporté un café de ton dealer favori à deux rues d'ici et ne me sors pas la règle 7.

\- Tu en veux ou pas ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Je bois mon café avec du lait et du faux sucre.

\- Goutte-le.

Et il but son propre café.

Kate le regarda un instant, puis but son café.

\- Il est fort, nota-t-elle.

\- Fort, c'est meilleur, rétorqua avec satisfaction le marine.

Et il recommença à la fixer, la rendant vraiment nerveuse. Elle était en train d'imaginer d'affreux scénarii allant du licenciement à se faire passer pour la femme de Tony. _**(je me demande lequel serait le pire pour elle)**_

\- Je veux que tu profiles un terroriste.

\- Quel terroriste ? demanda Kate, brusquement sérieuse.

\- Celui que tu n'as pas tué. Aizen.

Elle revoyait en un flash sa tentative infructueuse pour le tuer.

\- C'est Ducky qui te l'a dit ?

Aucune réponse, Gibbs se contenta de regarder les clients.

Kate avoua son erreur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs.

Kate chercha une réponse, et en fournit une qui donnait envie de lui donner des claques.

\- Ses yeux. Quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux, il avait l'air… gentil.

\- Il avait l'air gentil en tirant dans l'épaule de Gérald ?

\- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne l'ai pas poignardé et je te l'ai dit.

Gibbs se pencha vers elle et lui souffla :

\- Contrairement à ce que dit la sagesse populaire, les yeux peuvent mentir. Si jamais tu le revois, ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Kate garda un bref instant le silence avant de lui en faire la promesse.

Elle dut lui répéter une seconde fois avant qu'elle ne doive faire son profil.

D'après elle, ce n'était pas un islamiste fanatique. Il n'avait pas utilisé leur discours, pas de mention du Jihad ; d'Allah ou des Infidèles. Il ne faisait pas ça pour être un martyre. Il était possible que la vengeance soit sa motivation. Tout comme l'argent. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas pour les vierges, c'était un séducteur.

Elle remarqua l'expression de Gibbs quand elle lui dit ça et l'avertit :

\- N'y songe même pas.

\- Pourquoi l'argent ? s'enquit Gibbs pour revenir au sujet.

\- J'ai eu la sensation qu'il dépensait beaucoup. Très soigné, manucuré, avec de très belles dents. Bien coiffé.

Elle s'arrêta sur la coupe de Gibbs assez vieillotte et pourtant si… _Gibbs_.

Tout comme la tignasse innommable serait toujours Tôshirô.

Aizen était intelligent, obstiné. Prêt à prendre tous les risques.

Oh, ça, Gibbs le savait. Il avait risqué de se faire tuer par lui et Tôshirô pour prendre la fuite.

\- Pourquoi il nous a donné une chance de le tuer ? Et pourquoi a-t-il visé Tôshirô ?

\- Il avait un gilet, il savait que tu viserais dans la poitrine. Quant à Tôshirô, je pense qu'il voulait te déconcentrer en plus de le jauger. Il a été servi, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Être capable de parer des balles avec son épée, c'est très Hollywoodien.

\- Et si jamais j'avais visé la tête ?

\- C'était un risque qu'il devait prendre pour pouvoir s'évader.

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne explication Après tout, il aurait pu le tuer de sang-froid, mais il avait choisi de viser Tôshirô.

Les Forces Spéciales étaient intervenues. Ils avaient jeté des grenades éblouissantes… il s'en serait sorti de toute façon.

Tout ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne et une idée qui ne lui plaisait guère :

\- Il doit affronter la mort pour se sentir vivant. Pour ressentir quelque chose.

* * *

Tony arriva au boulot avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il était encore une fois tombé amoureux.

Bon, il n'avait pas son nom, mais il avait une nationalité. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas du goût de Kate.

Tony ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie, le sarcasme de Kate lui passant au-dessus du crâne, demandant à qui il pouvait manquer.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais lui en donna une en citant quelques noms que Don Juan avait à son tableau de chasse. Des femmes qui aiment les tenues légères.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mon ordinateur ? accusa Tony.

\- Non, mais depuis que tu as utilisé le mien, je suis inondée de spam porno.

Cela fit rire Tony. Comme si Kate n'était jamais allée sur un site cochon.

\- Jamais, lui assura la jeune femme.

\- Alors, ça c'est triste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te crois.

Et Tony décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Où est Gibbs ?

\- MTAC, répondit Tôshirô en allant s'asseoir derrière le bureau de son père. Avec Bahrain.

Bahrain était leur correspondant auprès du Mossad.

\- T'es là, toi ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aller aux rattrapages.

Et Tôshirô se mit à siroter son gobelet de thé.

Kate hésita et se leva.

\- Tony, Tôshirô… je suis inquiète pour Gibbs.

\- C'est comme si tu craignais que Bowee perde un duel au couteau, se moqua Tony qui attendait qu'on décroche.

\- Bowee a été tué à Fort Alamo, lui pointa Tôshirô.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu le film.

Et il raccrocha.

\- Je suis sérieuse, il fait une fixation sur ce terroriste.

Et Tony partit sur une dérive cinématographique pour dire que non, Gibbs ne faisait pas de fixation, mais qu'il était obstiné. Et que c'était une qualité chez un flic.

\- Pas quand ça tourne à l'obsession.

Et elle raconta le tête-à-tête qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée avec leur patron.

Pendant ce temps, Tôshirô se perdit dans ses pensées. Il revoyait cet homme, souriant, à l'air doux et bon, avec du sang sur le visage.

 _Aizen_.

Il était à quatre-vingt dix pour cent sûr que l'homme de ses cauchemars se nommait Aizen.

\- Alors là, c'est sérieux, il ne m'a jamais apporté de café, nota Tony.

\- Tony, soupira Kate.

\- Kate, Gibbs est comme un chien. Il rongera son os jusqu'à ce que tu lui balances un steak. Quand il aura fini le steak, il recommencera à ronger son os. Ce terroriste, c'est l'os que ronge Gibbs. Et pas de commentaire, Tôshirô.

Il avait ajouté ça en entendant le reniflement narquois de Tôshirô

\- C'est Hitsugaya pour toi, DiNozzo et c'est la comparaison la plus sordide que j'ai jamais entendue, maugréa le blandinet.

\- Espérons simplement qu'il ne s'étouffera pas avec.

* * *

Gibbs était en colère.

Le Mossad leur mentait. Ils n'avaient rien sur l'homme qui l'obsédait, alors qu'ils étaient capables de retrouver des chefs terroristes au cœur même de Gaza. Même pas un nom de code.

Aucun risque que ce soit un mercenaire engagé pour nettoyer après leur fiasco, les groupes là-bas, c'était comme la Mafia. On ne faisait pas confiance en dehors de la famille.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit une affaire personnelle pour le Mossad et que s'ils ne leur disaient rien, c'était pour pouvoir l'éliminer eux-mêmes.

De toute façon, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas au Moyen Orient. Mais ici.

L'ours mal léché alla ensuite tempêter chez Abby où McGee bossait pour obtenir l'âge. La gothique fut punie à son bureau et dut changer sa musique contre de la country, pendant que Gibbs regardait par-dessus l'épaules de McGee pour avoir enfin sa réponse.

La réponse tomba enfin.

Il aurait eu vingt et un ans en 1990.

\- Continuez de le scanner. Je vous laisse trois jours, sinon, vous retournerez jouet à la poupée chez vous !

* * *

Kate se plaignait avec Tony du caractère de Gibbs auprès de Ducky, autour d'un restaurant ce midi-là.

Apparemment, leur patron avait été dans le même état peu avant son dernier divorce.

A l'époque, il traquait le meurtrier d'une enfant. La victime avait cinq ans. Une pauvre gamine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. On avait abusé d'elle avant de la battre à mort.

Il lui avait fallu un an pour l'avoir. Ce qui avait permis à l'homme de faire une seconde victime.

Tony leur fila entre les doigts en voyant la suédoise de ce matin courir sur le trottoir d'en face. Il traversa en courant l'artère animée, se faisant klaxonner à tout va pour la rejoindre.

Kate regarda ça d'un air abasourdi et Ducky d'un air vaguement désintéressé.

\- Non mais quand est-ce qu'il va grandir enfin ?

\- C'est dans ses gènes, ma chère. En Italie, la plupart des garçons de son âge habite toujours avec _Mama_ .

Kate vérifia l'heure et soupira. C'était au tour de Tony de payer, et il venait de partir. En plus de ça, elle avait une conférence avec Guantanamo dans 20 minutes.

Ducky lui dit de laisser, qu'il règlerait lui-même la note. Après tout, il avait l'intention de prendre le soleil avant de retourner à ses parties d'osselets humains.

Elle le remercia pour le déjeuner en l'embrassant sur la joue et s'en alla.

Elle attendait au passage piéton de pouvoir passer quand une moto arriva jusqu'à elle. Une belle machine rouge, taillée pour la vitesse. Son conducteur fit rugir le moteur et joua avec son frein, comme pour l'impressionner.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève sa visière teintée et dévoile le visage souriant de celui qu'ils avaient rebaptisé Aizen.

Il grilla le feu rouge et passa sur une roue à toute vitesse entre des voitures qui aurait pu le prendre en sandwich, laissant Kate incapable de lui tirer dessus.

Elle se tourna vers la voiture la plus proche et monta dans le siège passager avant, les deux derrières étant occupé.

\- Agent fédéral ! Suivez cette moto !

Et l'homme s'exécuta.

* * *

Tôshirô était sur le toit du NCIS.

Le Directeur lui en avait laissé l'accès.

Le blandinet avait planté son arme dans le béton, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face à elle, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

Il fixa la lame de ses déroutants yeux bleu intense, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà fait ça. Voyons si je peux recommencer, malgré les trous dans mon cerveau, grommela-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une position de méditation, s'enfonçant un maximum en lui.

* * *

Gibbs cherchait partout Kate et Tony.

D'après McGee qui cherchait une piste pour leur homme, ils étaient partis déjeuner il y a un peu moins d'une heure avec Ducky.

Le marine descendit donc en salle d'autopsie pour voir Palmer et Ducky occupés à reformer un corps humaine coupé en morceaux.

Malgré la perversion de l'acte, il avait été proprement mis en pièce par quelqu'un connaissant très bien l'anatomie. Cela ramena Ducky à une remarque d'Aizen quand il avait examiné le cadavre à la morgue.

Une piste qui lui revint et qui lui aurait permis de réduire rapidement les recherches de Gibbs.

L'homme connaissait bien l'anatomie. Il n'avait peut-être pas répondu à Ducky quand il lui avait demandé s'il était médecin, mais le légiste aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait fait des études de médecine.

Gibbs le remercia et s'apprêtait à partir, quand il se rappela pourquoi il était descendu à l'origine.

\- Kate et Tony sont rentrés avec toi, après le déjeuner ?

\- Non, Tony s'est lancé dans un de ses numéros de drague habituelle et Kate avait une vidéo conférence avec Guantanamo.

Gibbs s'en alla sans rien dire.

Ducky reprit un morceau de corps dans le sac poubelle à proximité et l'examina à la loupe.

\- Pouce du pied droit.

Palmer regarda le corps qu'ils commençaient à reconstruire.

\- On a déjà un pouce droit, monsieur.

\- Mais je t'ai donné un gros orteil gauche, monsieur Palmer.

\- Je sais.

Ducky regarda le corps en construction et remarqua qu'il avait ses deux pouces.

\- Oh mon dieu… souffla le légiste en comprenant qu'il avait un autre corps dans le tas.

* * *

Tôshirô revint de sa tentative de méditation avec une mine pensive pour voir McGee abordé par un Gibbs remonté plus que jamais.

\- Combien dure le premier cycle de médecine au Royaume-Uni ?

\- Quatre ans ? répondit avec hésitation McGee.

\- Affinez votre recherche.

McGee revint à l'écran et rajouta les critères médecines et 1994.

\- Je vais au MTAC. Si Tony se pointe, je compte sur toi, Tôshirô, pour le mettre aux arrêts.

Sauf que là-bas, pas de Kate, et Guantanamo était en attente.

C'était Cassidy en ligne qui voulait discuter des terroristes de Little Creek.

Discrètement, Tony se glissa dans la pièce, essayant de se débarrasser des mini-glaçons qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

\- Vous pouviez pas faire ça par téléphone ?

\- « Elle voulait un tête- tête » répondit la blonde par la vidéoconférence.

Elle vit par la caméra Tony se rapprocher furtivement de Gibbs et le salua, tout sourire.

\- Je vous rappelle plus tard, agent Cassidy.

\- « Je reste là », assura la blonde.

Et elle retourna à ses papiers.

Gibbs retira son casque et se tourna vers Tony.

\- Salut Gibbs… Tôshirô m'a dit que j'étais aux arrêts, mais je sais jamais si ce gosse plaisante ou pas, sourit nerveusement Tony.

\- Tu veux que je te dise dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ? demanda Gibbs en se levant de son siège. Et jusqu'à quelle hauteur ?

D'un pas rapide, il quitta la pièce sombre et presque silencieuse.

\- Beaucoup ? tenta Tony.

\- Je vois que tu as conscience de tes actes.

Tony tenta de s'excuser d'avoir pris trop de temps pour déjeuner, avant que Gibbs ne lui arrache la tête en lui rappelant que les priorités n'étaient pas aux filles avec un jolie derrière. S'il ne voulait pas être viré, il allait devoir travailler 24/7, en mangeant, dormant et même en se mouchant.

\- Je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda Tony avec calme.

\- Seulement si ça m'aide à coincer ce pourri qui a tiré sur Gérald !

\- C'est le cas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Gibbs… tu devrais vraiment voir _Moby Dick_.

\- Tôshirô ! J'ai besoin de Hyôrinmaru !

Tony se dépêcha d'aller à son bureau travailler avant que Gibbs ne décide de l'empaler sur le nodachi du blandinet.

Le regard de Gibbs tomba sur son espace de travail. McGee bossait comme jamais, Tony se mettait au travail et Kate… était toujours absente.

Il tenta de l'appeler.

Après une longue attente, on décrocha. Il entendit des bruits de moteur, mais personne ne lui répondit quand il parla, avant que finalement, on lui raccroche au nez.

Ses entrailles lui disaient que quelque chose de mauvais venait d'arriver.

Tôshirô monta à son niveau et le regarda de ses déroutants yeux glacés.

\- Kate ne répond pas, se contenta de lui dire Gibbs.

\- So ka.

Tôshirô hésita et tourna les talons pour descendre.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose… je te tiens au courant.

Tôshirô descendit rapidement les marches et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qu'il enclencha en appuyant sur un étage au hasard. Tout juste l'habitacle eu le temps de bouger qu'il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

Il attrapa son katana et le retourna, démontant l'extrémité du fourreau, lui permettant de tirer un petit sac de tissu.

Il revoyait un furtif souvenir faire les mêmes gestes qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser pour trouver Kate. Il referma la cache, remit son arme dans son dos et s'agenouilla sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit le sac, dévoilant une étrange poudre noire qu'il utilisa pour tracer un cercle devant lui. Cercle dans lequel il incorpora des symboles. Une fois fini, il le rangea dans sa poche, prit une profonde inspiration et apposa ses mains sous son dessin, rassemblant autant que possible son énergie, comme il faisait pour créer de la glace.

Du gel commença à se cristalliser autour de lui alors que le cercle commençait doucement à luire d'une lueur bleutée.

\- / Le cœur au sud… Les yeux au nord… Le bout des doigts à l'ouest… Le talon à l'est… Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! Bakudō no gojū hachi : Kakushitsuijaku /

La lueur devint plus intense, masquant les dessins dans le cercle et d'autres caractères se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux. Malgré la surprise de voir que ça avait marché, Tôshirô resta concentré jusqu'à ce que le sort s'éteigne de lui-même. Il se releva, le souffle court et effaça du pied les preuves de ses actes, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche, puis d'appuyer pour se rendre à l'étage d'Abby.

Il entra en coup de vent dans le laboratoire, la surprenant et se dirigea vers la première feuille qu'il trouva.

\- Euh, Tôshirô, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tôshirô écrivit frénétiquement ce que son expérience lui avait appris et vint vers la gothique.

\- A quoi correspondent ces coordonnés ? Ou mieux, tu as un GPS que je puisse prendre pour me calibrer dessus ?

\- Oui, mais…

* * *

Kate jeta un regard assassin à Aizen qui les attendait près d'une grange, là où la voiture qui l'avait enlevée s'arrêta enfin. Ses ravisseurs, tous palestiniens, sortirent du véhicule et l'homme lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Caitlin, je vous ai pas manqué, sourit le terroriste si charmeur.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard assassin, montrant bien sa lèvre ensanglantée suite à son altercation avec le conducteur.

\- Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Aizen, mécontent.

\- Elle était insolente, répondit le conducteur.

\- Je vous pris d'excuser le comportement de Bassam.

Il se pencha pour la sortir presque délicatement de l'habitacle.

\- Lui en tout cas, il ne m'a pas tiré dans l'épaule avec un neuf millimètre, lui répondit l'agent spécial.

\- Bassam, enlève-lui ses menottes. Comment va Gérald ?

Le dénommé Bassam fit le tour de la voiture pour libérer les mains de la femme attachées dans son dos.

\- Toujours en rééducation. Il demande tous les jours si on vous a tué, Aizen.

\- Je vois que le surnom que m'a donné Hitsuagaya-kun est resté.

Quand elle sentit enfin ses mains libres de tout mouvement, Kate se retourna d'un bond pour infliger une claque monstrueuse à Bassam. Aizen s'interposa, empêchant son sous-fifre de faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'éloigna de Kate, lui demandant de se calmer, avant de revenir vers elle, toujours souriant.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Non. Il m'a giflée deux fois, siffla Kate sans prendre la peine d'essuyer le sang coulant sur son menton.

\- Se faire frapper par une femme est deux fois plus insultant pour Bassam.

\- Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être l'abattre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Bassam l'a frappée ? demanda Aizen à un autre gars.

Kate nota son tic inconscient de se masser l'épaule droite et le fait qu'il leva la main gauche pour rattraper le téléphone.

Se souvenant du sang dans l'ascenseur, elle eut un sourire mental. Si Gibbs s'était fait avoir, Tôshirô, lui, ne l'avait pas loupé.

Aizen parcourut les appels manqués et eut un sourire.

\- Oh, Gibbs vous a appelée ?

Kate lui offrit un sourire narquois et lui dit :

\- Je ferais mieux de le rappeler. Pour lui dire où je suis. C'est mon patron.

\- Bien sûr…

Aizen lui prit délicatement le visage pour mieux voir la lèvre fendue.

\- Mais d'abord de la glace pour votre lèvre. Ensuite, vous l'appellerez.

Il se saisit fermement du bras de Kate et l'entraîna hors de la grande reconvertie en garage.

Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle pour les voir charger d'étranges missiles dans un camion.

* * *

Tôshirô courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Du moins, d'après ses souvenirs.

Parce qu'il se sentait restreint dans son corps.

Comme s'il n'avait pas accès à tout son potentiel.

Il ne savait pas quel était son potentiel, mais il devait être énorme, parce qu'il avait parcouru près de six kilomètres en même pas dix minutes et qu'il n'était toujours pas essoufflé.

Il jeta un œil au GPS portatif qu'Abby lui avait laissé, et accéléra au mieux la cadence.

Kate avec des ennuis, il le sentait.

Et il allait la trouver.

* * *

Aizen avait nettoyé la lèvre et tendit un glaçon à Kate lui permettant de faire dégonfler sa lèvre.

\- Vous disiez que je pouvais appeler Gibbs.

\- A une condition.

\- Ah. Surprise, surprise, nota narquoisement Kate. Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

\- Que vous avez été malade après le déjeuner, lui répondit en souriant l'homme. Vous êtes passée aux urgences où ils ont diagnostiqué une intoxication alimentaire. Ils vous ont fait un lavage d'estomac, une intraveineuse et vous ont renvoyée chez vous. Vous serez guérie demain. Il vous faut du repos.

\- Et si je ne dis pas ça ?

Aizen se tourna sur le côté et appela une certaine Marta qui entra dans le salon où ils étaient. C'était la blonde suédoise qui avait fait tourner la tête à Tony.

\- Dis à notre amie comment tu as prévu de divertir l'agent DiNozzo ce soir ?

\- Je lui mettrai une balle à bout portant dans la nuque pendant que mes doigts caresseront ses cheveux.

Aizen offrit un sourire entendu à Kate.

\- J'espère que Tôshirô a fait de sérieux dommages quand vous avez fait connaissance avec Hyorinmaru, siffla Kate en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai bien des questions sur ce jeune homme, surtout en sachant qu'il a tranché les parois de métal d'un ascenseur avant de me toucher moi. Nous avons un deal ?

Gibbs tournait comme un lion en cage, Kate en ligne lui disant qu'elle était malade.

« Tony avait raison, il ne faut pas manger d'huîtres quand les noix sont vertes. Ça ira mieux demain.»

Et elle raccrocha.

Il avait besoin d'un café.

Tony n'en foutait pas une, et Gibbs était enragé. On donnait tous les noms, tous les surnoms possibles à cet homme, mais pas le sien.

Il en avait assez. Il le voulait aujourd'hui.

Tony eut un soupir, se mettant à pleurer d'avance le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas voir sa Suédoise ce soir-là. Il continua dans ses lamentations sans voir la panique de McGee qui avait apparemment un résultat dans ses recherches.

\- Tony !

\- Quoi ? finit par geindre DiNozzo.

Pour toute réponse, McGee montra l'écran qui s'était arrêté sur une image en clignotant 'MATCH FOUND'.

* * *

Kate regardait autour d'elle, pendant que Aizen mangeait tranquillement.

Cigales, chant du coq, campagne, petite table sous un arbre. Verre de Chardonnet à température idéale et quelques noix.

On lui proposa un verre, mais elle refusa de le boire.

\- Qu'elle le goûte avant, demanda Kate en parlant de Marta, assise à un coin de table à lire un journal.

\- Je ne bois pas, répondit la suédoise d'un air absent.

\- Mais c'est vrai… les musulmans ne boivent pas d'alcool.

Aizen se contenta de sourire en nuançant le propos par un 'pas chez eux', avant de boire une gorgée de son propre verre.

Kate regardait partout, cherchant une issue de secours, tout en jetant des regards inquisiteurs à ce que trafiquaient les palestiniens dans le hangar.

Week-end à la campagne ? Elle lui en foutrait de ce genre d'intermède.

Bassam contacta par talkie-walkie Aizen, lui demandant s'il le savait.

Voyant vraiment le matériel, Kate commença à comprendre.

Aizen piocha dans son assiette un petit pois qu'il montra clairement à la jeune femme.

\- Où est le petit pois ?

Il le posa sur la table et le cacha sous une coquille de noix vide, parmi deux autres identiques.

Et il mélangea, avant d'écarter les mains.

\- Si vous me dîtes où il se trouve, je répondrai à votre question, sourit Aizen.

Du doigt, elle pointa donc la coquille à une des extrémités.

Gagné.

En soulevant, le petit pois apparut.

\- Un coup de chance, commenta Marta en voyant ça.

\- C'est vrai Caitlin ?

\- Non. Alors, répondez à la question.

\- Encore une fois ! Pour prouver à Marta que ce n'est pas de la chance !

Il mélangea de nouveau et laissa la place à Kate qui désigna sans hésitation une nouvelle coquille, à l'autre extrémité.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Kate d'un ton acide.

\- Pour m'apprendre ce tour. Je suis très sérieux.

Et il se mit à mélanger frénétiquement les carapaces de noix pendant que le cerveau de Kate tournait à cent à l'heure.

Une nouvelle fois, elle trouva le petit pois.

\- C'est incroyable. Comment vous apprennent-ils à être aussi observateur ?

\- Qui ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Les services secrets.

Ah, donc il savait pour ça.

Et elle comprit.

Le président allait se déplacer avec Sharon dans le Marine One. Avec une escorte de trois hélicos identiques. Les missiles étaient des petits missiles d'exercice. Aizen lui assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de descendre Marine One.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale bâtard, cracha Kate.

Un léger tic de l'œil indiqua qu'elle avait peut-être touché une corde sensible.

A côté, Marta se marrait.

Il prit son verre d'une main, usant de l'autre pour masser son épaule blessée, avant de jeter un regard noir à la suédoise qui s'excusa immédiatement.

\- Malheureusement… il y a du vrai dedans, avoua-t-il.

Elle avait donc bel et bien touché une corde sensible.

* * *

\- Il s'appelle Ari Haswari, disait McGee. Sorti de la faculté d'Edimbourg en 1994.

Cela marqua Ducky parce qu'il avait étudié à la même université… quelques décades plus tôt.

\- Je me demande si on devrait pas les prévenir, disait Ducky qui était dans les bureaux avec Abby.

\- Vous voulez qu'ils le nomment Docteur en Attentat ? demanda Tony.

Ducky n'apprécia pas son sarcasme et lui répliqua qu'ils avaient eu de grands noms dans leurs diplômés… Dont Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

\- Vous avez eu de prestigieux prédécesseurs, nota avec respect McGee.

\- Bien entendu, cette école à plus de quatre cent ans. Elle a été fondée au début du dix-septième siècle par des barbiers chirurgiens qui faisaient plein de saignées…

\- C'est moi qui va faire des saignées si jamais vous n'avez rien trouvé, gronda Gibbs en poussant un peu violemment Ducky de son chemin pour aller à son bureau.

McGee se leva.

Gibbs ne comprenait pas ce nom.

Ari, c'était israélien, mais Haswari, c'était arabe.

\- Peut-être que ses parents avaient conçu leur propre plan de paix personnel, proposa Abby.

\- McGee, trouvez quelqu'un qui l'a connu à Edimbourg…

\- C'est déjà fait, Gibbs, annonça Tony avec un sourire de coin. J'ai parlé à un Docteur Martin Sedwick. Lui et Ari ont fait une spécialisation en biologie ensemble à Edimbourg au centre d'épidémiologie.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on l'avait désigné lui pour le cas du virus de la variole.

D'après la conversation, Tony avait appris qu'Ari était très brillant, avec de jolies femmes et qu'il se faisait toujours appeler _Haswari. Jamais Ari._

En faisant des recherches, McGee trouva les parents d'Ari. Ils travaillaient tous deux à l'hôpital de Jérusalem et ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Le gosse ne devait pas aimer beaucoup son père.

En fouillant plus loin, on avait appris que Haswari avait travaillé dans un dispensaire à Gaza avec sa mère. Jusqu'à sa mort, il y a quatre ans.

\- Et après la médecine, il devient terroriste ? nota narquoisement Abby.

\- Il y a eu plein de médecins qui sont devenus terroristes ou révolutionnaires, l'informa McGee.

\- A commencer par Che Guevara, renchérit Ducky.

Pendant que Gibbs passait un coup de fil, Tony embraya sur la rumeur disant que l'infâme Jack l'Eventreur était chirurgien.

\- On ne l'a jamais arrêté, pointa Ducky. Ce n'est que pure supposition. Il y a pourtant une intéressante théorie…

Gibbs ne parvint pas à avoir Kate et tenta Tôshirô.

« _Hitsugaya_ »

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

« _Je cherche Kate. Et j'ai besoin de mon souffle. Je te dirai quand je serais arrivé.»_

Et Tôshirô raccrocha.

\- Tony, en route ! McGee, lancez une recherche pour localiser le portable de Kate. Abby, occupe-toi de celui de Tôshirô.

\- J'ai mieux, lui dit-elle. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour un GPS avec des coordonnées.

\- Et tu me dis ça _maintenant_ ?!

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant ! se défendit la gothique. J'ai encore l'adresse dans mon bureau, je vais vous l'envoyer !

Et elle fila.

Gibbs s'assura que son arme soit bien chargée et alla à l'ascenseur pour le rappeler, puisqu'il était déjà parti avec Abby.

\- Kate est chez elle, pointa Tony.

\- Son téléphone est éteint et il ne répond pas. Et je doute qu'elle ait mangé des huîtres à midi ! siffla Gibbs.

\- Elle a pris une salade de thon, confirma Tony.

Sa désinvolture commençait à l'énerver. Ne voyait-il pas que Kate s'était faite enlever par ce salopard ?

* * *

Kate commençait à s'énerver.

Il était impossible de les différencier. Et de toute façon, même si elle savait comment procéder, elle ne le dirait pas.

\- Même au risque de perdre la vie ! s'énerva Marta en montrant son arme.

\- Vous êtes prête à vous sacrifiez pour vos convictions ? attaqua Kate en plissant des yeux.

\- On le prouve suffisamment tous les jours !

\- Non, ce sont vos enfants !

Bam ! Dans ta face !

Marta le prit très mal car elle pointa son arme sur Kate.

\- Marta, donne-moi ton arme, exigea Ari d'une voix calme, mais autoritaire.

\- Mais voyons, nous perdons notre temps !

\- Donne ton arme, Marta. S'il te plaît.

La légère touche suppliante dans sa voix était juste adorable.

\- S'il faut tuer quelqu'un, je m'en chargerai.

Finalement, la blonde, les yeux légèrement rougis, lui donna son arme.

\- Moi, je vous crois, Caithlin, annonça Ari en revenant à l'agent devant lui. Détendez-vous, buvez un peu de vin. Je déteste boire tout seul !

\- Haswari, mais… s'indigna Marta.

\- Caithlin dit la vérité. Il n'y a aucun moyen de différencier Marine One des deux autres.

Mais s'il le savait alors pourquoi tout ce sketch ?

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que si, s'indigna la blonde.

\- J'ai menti, lui dit calmement Ari sans détourner son regard de Kate.

La femme fit un geste pour récupérer le talkie-walkie, mais Ari fut plus rapide.

* * *

Tôshirô cessa sa course un instant en entendant un coup de feu lointain.

Il jura et recommença à courir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite ?! Il savait qu'il en était capable !

* * *

Kate ne comprenait pas tout.

Ari venait de lui donner son téléphone en lui disant d'appeler ses amis des services secrets et de tout leur dire. Les terroristes étaient fichus.

Il ne pouvait capturer ni leur président, ni le sien.

\- Votre président ? nota Kate.

\- Je suis Israélien, lui indiqua Ari. Du Mossad. Hitsugaya-kun, quelle surprise et surtout, quelle vitesse et endurance ! Venir ici en courant… bel exploit.

Kate se retourna pour voir en effet Tôshirô qui venait de débarquer.

Haletant, légèrement transpirant, il prit position, son arme au clair.

\- Todd-san ?

C'était nouveau, il l'appelait pas son prénom, pourtant habituellement.

\- Je vais bien. Il est du Mossad.

* * *

Gibbs travaillait sur son navire en écoutant les informations.

Des trafiquants de drogues colombiens ? C'était quoi ces conneries ?

\- Qui a eu cette idée de génie ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Les Services Secrets, lui répondit Fornell en éteignant la télévision.

\- Et c'est eux qui ont fourni à Ari un sauf conduit ?

\- Non, ça c'est la CIA. Mais tous les directeurs étaient d'accord. Même le vôtre.

\- _Dire que je trouvais le Gotei tordu…_ soupira Ichigo assis sur les marches en mode shinigami.

Gibbs retira sa lampe pour la changer de place sur son navire.

\- Le père d'Ari était du Mossad. Il a probablement séduit sa mère pour avoir un fils avec du sang arabe. Il l'a envoyé faire sa médecine pour qu'il passe pour un médecin à Gaza.

Plus Fornell parlait, plus Gibbs avait la rage.

\- C'était un agent dormant depuis des années.

\- Et j'aimerais le mettre dans le coma, siffla Gibbs.

\- Al Qaïda a financé cette opération. Ari s'est contenté de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la faire échouer.

\- _Non mais je vous jure… c'est presque aussi con que l'idée d'Ishida pour empêcher Ywach de prendre la Soul…_ soupira Ichigo en se prenant le visage dans une main.

\- Allez dire ça à Gérald, marmonna entre ses dents Gibbs.

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai perdu un homme et que j'ai trois blessés, pointa Fornell.

\- Cet homme a visé volontairement mon fils. Si ce n'était ses compétences avec son nodachi, il serait mort ! On ne fait pas une mission en tirant sur des alliés ! C'est une ligne qu'on ne franchit pas Tobias !

La conversation commença à mal tourner et Gibbs s'énervait vraiment.

Finalement, la conversation retomba.

\- Comment vous faites pour respirer avec toute cette poussière ? demanda Fornell qui avait bien vu la poussière de bois voler partout avec la colère de Gibbs.

\- Je ne respire pas, fut la réponse du NCIS.

\- Vous n'avez pas de quoi faire passer ça ?

Gibbs soupira et lui indiqua une étagère sur laquelle il y avait son diluant. Fornell retira sa veste, alluma une lampe qui était accrochée là et trouva la bouteille qu'il cherchait.

\- Vous buvez encore du bourbon ?

Gibbs se contenta de lui jeter un regard.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un verre ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma tasse.

Voyant que l'homme allait rester encore un moment, Ichigo soupira et se leva. Il contourna le navire (dans ce genre de situation, Noba serait utile pour le sortir de là) et alla voir Gibbs.

\- _Tôshirô a pu retrouver Todd-san en usant du kido. Il est plus complexe dans son utilisation dans le fait qu'il nécessite un matériel autre que du reiatsu. On n'en a plus pour très longtemps_.

\- Je comprends, souffla Gibbs entre ses dents.

\- Vous disiez ? demanda Fornell qui avait cessé de souffler sur la tasse de Gibbs.

\- Rien, je maudis cet homme, c'est tout.

Ichigo disparut d'un shunpo.

\- Et vous, vous boirez comment, demanda Fornell en s'apprêtant à boire.

Gibbs alla prendre des mains la tasse en disant :

\- Je me servirai de ma tasse. Vous, vous n'avez qu'à remonter vous chercher un verre ou boire directement au goulot.

Il regarda la bouteille et la déboucha.

Après tout.

Vint la mauvaise nouvelle. Tous les directeurs d'agence exigeaient qu'il oublie Ari. Ils craignaient que Gibbs ne fasse sauter sa couverture. On lui assura qu'il avait reçu un blâme de son officier de contrôle pour avoir blessé Gérald et tiré sur Tôshirô.

\- Si jamais Tôshirô ou moi nous nous vengeons, ce n'est pas en compromettant sa couverture. Pourquoi c'est vous qui me demandez ça et pas mon directeur ?

\- Il a refusé de le faire, lui dit Fornell d'un air blasé.

Ah, le vieux le connaissait trop bien. Cela le fit rire narquoisement.

\- J'accepte à une condition. Je veux lui parler. Tout seul. Dans un endroit de mon choix.

\- Non, personne n'acceptera.

\- Ari, si.

* * *

Dans le silence, on entendait que ses pas et les gouttes d'eau tombant d'un robinet mal fermé.

Les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent devant lui sur la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Le regard de Gibbs tomba sur un sac mortuaire installé dans une table d'autopsie.

Comme dans son cauchemar.

La seule source de lumière était juste au-dessus du corps en question.

Il marcha vers celui-ci et en s'appuyant à la table, il remarqua dans le sac, à côté du corps, une forme qu'il connaissait bien. Tôshirô était passé avant lui.

Ouvrant le sac juste assez pour pouvoir dévoiler le visage du mort sans pour autant montrer le contenu en plus, Gibbs put enfin satisfaire sa curiosité.

Contrairement à son cauchemar, ce n'était pas Kate dedans, mais une femme blonde. Marta la Suédoise, une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Elle était plutôt jolie, commenta Gibbs.

Appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, Ari ne pouvait qu'approuver.

\- Vous avez fait l'amour avec elle ? s'enquit Gibbs.

Ari leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Et après vous l'avez liquidé, conclut l'agent spécial.

\- Elle aurait fait pareil avec moi, se contenta de dire calmement l'israélien.

Gibbs eu un soupir et regarda de nouveau Marta, refermant subtilement ses doigts sur le manche du nodachi caché là.

\- Pour la même raison que vous.

\- Ah, ça, je ne crois pas, nota narquoisement Gibbs.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Ari.

\- Alors, vous vous voilez la face.

Ari eu un léger sourire en disant ça qui ne dura qu'un bref instant.

\- Qui était ce Aizen ?

\- Un homme du passé de Tôshirô, rien de plus. Votre parfait portrait. Séduisant, suave, beau parleur, mais manipulateur.

\- Vous allez me faire rougir.

Ari se détacha du mur et se rapprocha de Gibbs.

\- Et maintenant, vous allez repartir au Moyen-Orient ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur dire ? Que Marta était un agent double qui a fait échoué l'opération ?

Donc, c'était elle l'agent du FBI que Fornell avait perdu ?

\- Oui, lui dit sans la moindre hésitation Ari.

\- Deux échecs à la suite. Je vous virerais si vous bossiez pour moi.

Ari eu un sourire froid.

\- Les gens prêts à se faire exploser pour tuer leurs ennemis ont des critères moins élevés.

\- Comment vous les persuaderez que Marta a trahi ?

\- Mes hommes, que le FBI a laissé s'échapper, savent à quel point je voulais réussir cette mission. En achetant des Smoky Sam, en kidnappant l'agent Todd, pour que je puisse repérer Marine One…

Gibbs voyait le tableau et ça le fit rire jaune.

\- Et quand ils fouilleront l'appartement de Marta, ils trouveront de l'argent et des documents prouvant son appartenance au Mossad. Les Palestiniens me croiront. Al Qaïda sera plus méfiant.

\- Si on vous croit pas, vous êtes mort, comprit Gibbs.

\- Oui. Et s'il le croit, j'apprendrai peut-être quelles sont leurs futures cibles. Vous seriez prêt à laisser passer cette opportunité… par fierté ?

\- C'est pas par fierté.

\- Si ce n'est pas de la fierté, c'est quoi ?

Il y avait à présent que le corps entre les deux hommes.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, ses doigts le démangeant sur la poignée glacée de l'arme.

\- L'amour de la patrie ? Le sens du devoir ? Je pense que vous en avez beaucoup. Mais ce qui vous motive, c'est votre fierté, mon ami.

Gibbs ne dit rien.

Ari se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Shalom.

Et il commença à partir.

Il commit l'erreur de le dépasser et de lui tourner le dos.

Gibbs n'était pas habitué au maniement d'une épée, et n'avait certainement pas la force de Tôshirô. Mais il parvint à planter profondément la lame dans l'épaule d'Ari. L'homme s'effondra de douleur et roula sur le côté pour faire face à Gibbs.

\- D'une, je voulais vous aider à convaincre Al Qaïda, de deux, je voulais équilibrer vos épaules, vu qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule de blessée et de trois, je voulais aussi vous transmettre un message de mon fils. « _Anata wa jigoku ni unmei dzuke rarete imasu»_. Littéralement, «vous êtes destiné aux enfers ».

Il tira de sa poche un mouchoir pour nettoyer la lame avant de la ranger dans son fourreau et de partir avec Hyorinmaru, laissant Ari au sol riant faiblement.

Ce n'était pas sa fierté qui le motivé.

C'était la vengeance.

Et le Semper Fi.

L'ascenseur se referma sur lui.


	18. See No Evil

**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année, bonne santé, beaucoup de bonheur et de réussit pour cette année 2018.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on commence avec la saison 2 de NCIS.**

 **Vous connaissez la chanson, ni Bleach et encore moins NCIS ne sont mes créations et je ne tire aucun profit d'elles (si c'était le cas, je serais parti au Bahamas y'a longtemps). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

DiNozzo était à bout de nerfs en posant un ventilateur sur son bureau.

\- Question cruciale ! Est-ce que l'un de vous sait quand l'air conditionné va revenir ?!

De colère, il retira sa chemise, restant en marcel gris qui avait de belles auréoles humides de transpiration.

\- Hein ?! Qui est le génie qui a inventé les fenêtres qui ne s'ouvrent pas !

Et de rage, il jeta sa chemise sur un coin de son bureau.

\- C'est totalement débile !

Et c'est ainsi que Kate arriva au bureau.

\- Wouhou… tu as fait de la muscu… commenta-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Les fenêtres doivent pouvoir s'ouvrir ! ragea Tony sur sa lancée.

Avec un soupir, il répondit à Kate :

\- Oui, tout l'été, tu l'as enfin remarqué ?

\- Je veux dire à _l'instant,_ lui pointa Kate. Parce que tu sus comme un cochon ! Et c'est pas joli à voir !

Tony eut une drôle d'expression alors que Kate s'asseyait. Elle fit un bond en hurlant pour réaliser qu'entre ses jambes, allongé sous son bureau, se tenait un McGee lui aussi en sueur. Et la tête bien positionnée pour voir sous la jupe de Kate.

\- McGee… siffla Kate.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez deux secondes pour me dire ce que vous faîtes là.

McGee avait l'air franchement suspicieux dans cette position, transpirant, avec une brosse à dent et un câble de pc en mains.

Le pauvre homme se défendit comme il put en parlant d'extensions mais il perdit légèrement sa voix devant l'air furibond de la brunette.

\- Hop, debout !

Et le saisissant par les oreilles, elle le força à se relever alors qu'il jurait n'avoir rien vu. Tony souriait et se dépêcha de faire semblant de ranger son bureau alors que Gibbs arrivait, un café en main. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans leur espace et demanda calmement à Tony s'il avait bien vu ce qu'il venait de voir.

Pour Tony, il s'interrogeait sur un McGee accusé de voyeurisme se faisant tirer les oreilles par Kate.

\- Avec tout le respect que je dois à mes collègues, je suis bien forcé de te dire que oui, dit Tony avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes. Et que c'est très embarrassant.

\- En effet, confirma Gibbs. Remets ta chemise. On est dans un bâtiment fédéral, pas au gymnase.

Et il alla à son bureau pour poser son café, avant de se planter devant McGee et de lui demander ce qu'il faisait :

\- Les techniciens ne veulent pas rajouter les extensions tant que l'air conditionné n'est pas réparé, alors je me suis dit…

\- Vous vous êtes dit que c'était le boulot d'un agent spécial du NCIS de se vautrer sur le sol et de le faire lui-même ?

Kate croisa les bras avec satisfaction et Tony en rajouta par-dessus en demandant de répondre à la question.

\- Je voulais que ce soit fait avant que je retourne à Norfolk, se justifia McGee.

\- Avez-vous idée du risque que vous prenez avec ce genre d'attitude ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Oui, quel risque ! insista encore une fois Tony.

McGee resta à ouvrir et refermer la bouche, mais Gibbs lui tapota la poitrine en lui répondant :

\- Une promotion. Si vous voulez un coup de main, vous le dites à Tony, il se fera une joie de vous aider.

Et il retourna à son bureau laissant McGee bouche bée. Tony eut un sourire hypocrite envers son patron, mais quand McGee tenta de le persuader de l'aider, le plus vieux lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Finalement, je vais me débrouiller seul, se rétracta McGee.

Avec un sourire hypocrite, Tony lui tapota les bras, lui assurant qu'il avait foi en ses capacités de se démerder, et retourna à son bureau bouder.

\- Tony ne doit pas vous intimider, lui dit Kate qui avait retiré sa veste. C'est à moi de prendre le relais.

Et elle décrocha son téléphone à cet instant.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là où on aurait bien besoin de Tôshirô… souffla Tony. Lui, c'est un glaçon ambulant. Je me demande parfois s'il a pas de la glace dans les veines…

\- Il s'est enfermé dans la cave avec un ventilateur et toute notre réserve de glaçons. Il lui a fallu deux heures pour y parvenir, et il a commencé son manège à quatre heure du matin. Il n'aurait pas supporter le voyage jusqu'ici, lui pointa Gibbs.

McGee alla à son bureau en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas regardé sous la jupe de Kate, mais Tony sauta sur lui.

\- Bien sûr que vous n'avez pas regardé. J'ai juste une question à vous poser…

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de McGee et le ramena vers le centre de l'espace :

\- Est-ce qu'elle porte une culotte de coton blanc ou un string ?

Passant à son niveau pour parler à Gibbs, Kate lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre.

\- On a un problème Gibbs, annonça Kate.

Gibbs venait de s'énerver contre son téléphone portable en disant qu'il avait horreur de ces trucs, mais Kate continua son rapport :

Une secrétaire du Pentagone attendait en bas, prétendant que son patron était retenu en otage par son _ordinateur_.

\- Tu vois, c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que je hais ces trucs, pointa Gibbs en montrant son téléphone.

Il le jeta à McGee en lui demandant de le redémarrer, puis ordonna à Kate de faire monter la femme avant de s'en aller.

McGee regarda le téléphone mort avec perplexité. Et il espérait qu'il puisse le redémarrer ?

Tony ouvrit un placard et tira une boite de téléphone neuf parmi tant d'autres identiques.

\- Ou alors, vous faîtes ce que nous faisons toujours, lui dit Kate.

Et Tony tendit la boite neuve à l'agent de Norfolk.

\- C'est le quatrième, ce mois-ci. Quand Gibbs s'énerve pas dessus, Tôshirô arrive; on ne sait comment; à les congeler au-delà de tout espoir de rémission.

* * *

Ils étaient tous en salle d'interrogatoire, sauf McGee. Tony dans un coin, faisait face au ventilateur dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir, pendant que Gibbs et Kate faisaient face à la femme. Quand la secrétaire était allée apporter le café à son boss, elle avait entendu la voix de l'ordinateur s'adresser à son supérieur.

Kate se moqua gentiment d'elle en disant qu'il avait dû avoir un message, mais la femme continua en disant que c'était tout autre chose, puisque ça s'était tu à la seconde où elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Après s'être assurée du silence des enquêteurs sur l'affaire, elle leur donna un papier qu'on avait glissé entre deux dossiers à son attention, avant que son patron lui donne, par la suite, sa journée.

Gibbs déplia le papier, mais Tony lui rappela à l'oreille qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes, forçant Kate à lire le papier.

 _Bureau sous surveillance électronique, doit rester là._

 _Fille et femme kidnappées_

 _Transférer 2millions sur un compte avant 20h où elles mourront._

 _Contacter NCIS et rien qu'eux._

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui nous apprécie, nota Kate.

\- La petite est si jeune, et sa femme est si gentille… souffla la secrétaire

* * *

Les Watson, la famille touchée, vivaient à Maclean.

Pas de réponse chez eux, et leur fille Sandy était absente de l'école ce matin. Une enfant aveugle.

L'homme, lui, était en charge des finances du JSOC, dans la zone A du Pentagone, c'est-à-dire inaccessible. 5 barrières de sécurité à franchir pour atteindre le bureau de l'homme.

Le JSOC ou Commandement d'Opération Spécial Conjoint qui donner les fonds au SMU, ou Unité Militaire Spéciale (avec qui Kate avait déjà travaillé)

Ils avaient la possibilité de faire le virement de 2 millions. Si ce n'est plus.

\- Le Pentagone enregistre chaque entrée, pointa Kate.

\- Il y a vingt-cinq mille personnes qui travaillent là-bas, lui pointa Tony. On aura à peine téléchargé la liste que Watson aura payé la rançon.

\- Ou que sa famille sera tuée, compléta Gibbs en prenant son téléphone fixe.

\- Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de l'intérieur… le Pentagone est l'endroit le plus sur du monde, rouspéta Kate.

McGee qui continuait les installations dans les autres bureaux sortit de son coin à quatre pattes et proposa l'option Cheval de Troie.

\- Sa secrétaire dit qu'il communique avec son ordinateur. Un Cheval de Troie lui permettrait de faire passer ça à l'intérieur, proposa McGee.

\- On est pas en train de jouer aux petits chevaux, McGee, lui pointa Tony en faisant tourner la télécommande du grand écran entre ses doigts.

McGee cligna des yeux pour chasser la sueur de la canicule et se redressa pour lui faire une leçon d'informatique.

\- Tony, il s'agit d'un programme, une sorte de virus qui ouvre une porte d'entrée dans un ordinateur et permet aux pirates de contrôler le système.

\- Il aurait fallu pour ça qu'il entre dans le bureau, pointa Kate.

\- Non, s'il est doué, il aurait pu le faire de n'importe où, réfuta McGee.

Alerte ! Un bon hackeur peut s'infiltrer dans le Pentagone ! Y'a de quoi avoir la frousse, non ?

\- Et il le surveille comment ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Avec une Webcam, répondit McGee.

\- Ou c'est du bluff, réfléchit Gibbs. McGee, Kate, vous allez fouiller chez les Watson. Tony, je veux toutes les informations possibles sur les Watson à mon retour.

\- Et où tu vas ? demanda Tony en voyant Gibbs s'armer.

\- Parler au Capitaine Watson.

Et Gibbs alla vers l'ascenseur.

Il serait très discret.

\- Là, je suis inquiète, pointa Kate.

\- Allez, avec sa coupe de cheveux passe-partout, il risque rien, lui dit Tony.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs avait remis son uniforme, s'était bien coiffé et se promenait dans les couloirs du Pentagone comme s'il y venait tous les jours, recevant des 'bonjour Sergent' à chaque intersection.

Il arriva au bureau et frappa.

Il entendit clairement une voix informatisée dedans, et leur homme répondre, avant qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

\- Navré d'avoir manqué la réunion du budget hier, le colonel était alité, s'excusa Gibbs en entrant, son képi sous le bras avec des papiers.

\- Il est toujours souffrant ? s'enquit le Capitaine Watson en captant le jeu

\- Il va mieux, merci, sourit Gibbs d'un air affable. Il m'a dit de voir avec vous pour savoir si vous vouliez un peu d'aide.

Regardant son ordinateur et sa caméra, Watson lui dit que c'était très aimable à lui, mais que les problèmes étaient réglés.

\- Parfait monsieur. Voici encore des dossiers à signer. Les plus urgents sont au-dessus.

Et il montra le dossier en haut de la pile d'où sortait un étrange tube servant de caméra. Il prit une des photos sur le bureau.

\- Je suppose que c'est votre fille dont vous nous parlez tout le temps. Je vous le répète, si mon fils n'était pas aussi vieux et associable, ils seraient très bons amis.

Et il plaça un micro derrière le cadre.

\- Elle est ravissante.

Et il remit le cadre en place en jetant un œil sur la webcam au-dessus de l'ordinateur.

\- C'est un vrai amour, confirma le Capitaine.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, monsieur, vous nous le faîte savoir. Il y a plein de monde pour vous porter main forte.

\- Je vous le dirai, merci.

Le gars était franchement maître de ses émotions pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

\- Bonne journée, monsieur.

Et Gibbs s'en alla en refermant la porte. Il resta appuyé contre celle-ci pour entendre le Capitaine confirmer son départ et la voix d'ordinateur lui dire que la gamine était en effet ravissante.

Ni vu, ni connu, le NCIS avait intégré les lieux.

* * *

Devant la maison, Kate et McGee venaient d'arriver. Assis dans la voiture, un coup d'œil leur permit de voir que personne ne surveillait la maison. Aussi, ils sortirent. Tout juste dans l'allée menant à la maison, Kate trouva la veste de la gamine, ce qui lui permit de conclure qu'elle était partie à toute vitesse.

\- Elle aurait pu la laisser là, supposa McGee alors que Kate ramassait la veste du bout des doigts.

\- Les petites filles sont soigneuses.

\- Rappelez-moi de vous présenter ma jeune sœur, un jour, lui dit McGee en prenant la veste que lui tendit Kate pour la ranger dans son sac.

\- Que disiez-vous ? s'enquit sa collègue qui s'était éloignée.

\- Non, non, rien.

Kate était déjà à l'entrée. Elle jeta un œil par les carreaux de la porte mais la maison était obscure. Personne ne répondit quand elle sonna, la forçant à aller jeter un œil à d'autres fenêtres.

\- Vous voulez toujours passer agent de terrain à plein temps ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Ah oui, assura McGee qui l'avait rattrapée.

Kate se planta devant lui.

\- Il faut qu'on entre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

McGee resta perplexe un instant avant de dire :

\- Dans ce genre de situation, Tony jette un caillou dans une vitre.

Cela fit sourire narquoisement Kate.

\- Vous voyez, il y a une différence entre les garçons et les filles. Suivez-moi.

Et elle alla faire le tour.

* * *

Abby, un gros casque sur les oreilles, écoutait le dernier commentaire de la voix de l'ordinateur de leur Capitaine Watson.

\- CA ROULE GIBBS ! TON MICRO MARCHE CINQ SUR CINQ ! C'EST QUOI CETTE VOIX D'OUTRE TOMBE, CELLE DES ENFERS ?!

Gibbs tapota sur l'épaule d'Abby pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle criait à cause de son casque en quelques gestes.

\- Oh.

Elle fit un geste d'excuse et retira son casque.

\- Vu qu'il n'y a personne de sourd, c'est plutôt gênant, maugréa Tony,

Gibbs fit un geste avec sa main sur son front, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres à l'adresse d'Abby.

\- Hey ! Vous parliez de moi, c'est ça ?! gronda le brun.

\- Branche la vidéo, Abby, demanda Gibbs sans répondre.

En quelques clics, et ils avaient la vidéo de l'intérieur du bureau, montrant le Capitaine travaillant sur son ordinateur, certainement en train de faire les transferts.

\- Euuuh, c'est pas un angle très flatteur, commenta Abby avec une grimace.

Elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était surtout voir l'écran.

\- Je sais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, soupira Gibbs. Que peux-tu me dire sur cette voix ?

\- On dirait celle du mordu de physique avec qui je sortais ! sourit la gothique. Il avait des toutes petites dents d'écureuil et des frisettes tout autour…

Gibbs la coupa, ne cherchant pas à savoir où Abby allait chercher ses petits-copains bizarroïdes.

\- Tu veux cette abomination ou pas ?

Ah ! L'argument fatal du Caf Pow. Le soda était dans la main de Gibbs, carotte pour la laborantine qui se remit au boulot.

\- De toute évidence, c'est une voix déguisée. Je devrais pouvoir lui rendre sa texture originale.

Et Abby commença à travailler sur un passage de voix pour arriver à avoir le bon timbre.

\- Bon, très bien, commenta Tony au bout de trois tentatives. Je lance un avis de recherche sur les doubleurs de dessins animés.

\- Patience, Tony.

D'autres clics, un autre essai, puis…

\- _Il avait raison sur un point, elle est ravissante_ , dit une voix d'homme parfaitement humaine.

\- Plutôt cool, hein ? sourit joyeusement Abby.

\- Pas mal, approuva Gibbs.

Et la récompense trouva rapidement sa place dans les mains de la gothique, la paille entre ses lèvres au rouge à lèvres noir.

Gibbs alla au grand écran, demandant à Abby d'entrer dans l'ordinateur de Watson, puisque c'était leur seul lien avec le ravisseur.

\- Gibbs ! C'est un ordinateur du Pentagone ! Tous leurs codes sont cryptés de chez cryptés !

\- Oui… et ce salopard y est bien entré, lui.

\- Mais ça a dû lui prendre des mois ! Non, ça serait mieux d'exiger de la défense un accès à leur système.

\- Ils commenceraient par débrancher la connexion. Si ça arrive, on aura deux morts à se reprocher.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il passa au niveau d'Abby, celle-ci l'arrêta, sérieuse et étrangement inquiète.

\- Je pense pas que j'y arriverai.

\- DiNozzo, appelle McGee en vitesse.

Ah ! On venait de toucher l'égo de la jeune femme.

Elle arracha le portable des mains de Tony et leur assura qu'elle arriverait à entrer.

\- Oui ? se fit confirmer Gibbs.

\- Oui ! assura Abby en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle partait en guerre.

\- J'en suis persuadé, assura le boss.

Et il s'en alla.

Abby relâcha un long soupir et Tony reprit son téléphone.

\- Relax, tu sais qu'il ne fait jamais d'erreur… en dehors de ses mariages ou de l'adoption de Tôshirô.

« _J't'emmerde »_.

Tony se tourna partout pour savoir d'où venait la voix de Tôshirô. Abby eut un petit rire et quelques clics et l'intérieur de la cave de Gibbs apparut sur le grand écran, montrant Tôshirô affalé à même le sol devant l'ordinateur portable qui leur offrait l'image. On voyait des poches de glaçons dans les environs, juste éclairées par la lumière du pc de Tôshirô, un ventilateur à proximité. Le garçon était en bermuda et débardeur, et avait l'air d'avoir tellement chaud que sa coiffure elle-même semblait trop épuisée pour défier les lois de la physique comme elle le faisait habituellement.

« _Bonne chance pour infiltrer le Pentagone, Abby »_ souhaita Tôshirô.

\- Il a l'air de faire bien frais dans cette cave… nota avec envie Tony.

« _Pas assez. T'as pas du boulot ?_ »

* * *

Après s'être introduite par la fenêtre de l'étage, Kate avait ouvert à McGee. Ils commencèrent leur inspection, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction.

\- Elles étaient peut-être menacées avec une arme, supposa Kate en faisant le tour du salon, passant par le piano et les différentes récompenses sur une étagère.

\- C'est possible, mais je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi les ravisseurs auraient-ils refermé la porte après leur passage ?

\- Pas mal, McGee, accorda Kate. Tony ne vous a pas tout à fait écervelé.

Il n'y avait rien ici.

Kate sortit et empêcha McGee d'en faire autant.

\- Non. Je sors par ici. Vous fermez et vous passez par la fenêtre.

\- Ah ! J'ai saisi, vous rigolez c'est ça ! fit McGee, nerveux.

Kate lui offrit un grand sourire et referma la porte vitrée sur lui.

* * *

Gibbs s'était changé et avait besoin de pouvoir communiquer avec Watson. Tony avait pensé à une oreillette, mais la faille de son plan était la façon de la lui remettre.

Gibb s'était déjà présenté là-bas, il ne pouvait pas y retourner ou leur homme aurait des soupçons.

\- Tu crois que je peux passer pour un marine ? demanda Tony.

\- Je sais pas. Rase-toi la tête et on verra après.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire à la blague avant de réaliser l'air sérieux de son patron. Pour sa stupidité, son repas chinois se fit confisquer. Parce que Gibbs avait une meilleure idée.

* * *

Il ne restait que cinq heures avant la dead line. Le Capitaine avait réussi à sortir 900,000 dollars pour l'instant, mais pas la totalité.

C'est là qu'on frappa à la porte. Il se figea et obéit à la voix qui lui disait de garder son calme. Sous son ordre, il donna l'autorisation d'entrée.

Tony débarqua en tenue de livreur et avec une livraison.

\- Salut Capitaine, j'ai votre bœuf sauce aigre-douce avec plein de vermicelles.

Et il déposa l'emballage de la commande sur le bureau, cherchant le ticket de caisse dans une de ses poches.

\- Demain matin on va recevoir du très bon _canard_ …

Sa tête était juste affreuse.

Il tendit l'argent, et Tony lui rendit la monnaie, l'oreillette cachée sous son pouce.

Les jeux de mots pour faire signe à l'homme de se mettre l'écouteur dans l'oreille étaient plus que pourris. Si leur ravisseur ne comprenait pas le jeu, alors, c'est qu'il était affreusement débile.

Le major compta la monnaie et Tony se racla la gorge.

\- Ah, j'oubliais.

Il lui donna un pourboire.

\- Super !

Et avec un grand sourire, Tony empocha le billet et s'en alla. Faisant semblant de se masser le crâne, le Capitaine parvint à glisser l'oreillette en place.

- ** _On ne bouge plus_** , ordonna la voix informatisée.

Le Capitaine se figea.

\- **_Ouvrez le sac. Montrez le contenu à la caméra. Tout de suite._**

Le Capitaine ouvrit le sac de la livraison et prit la boite dedans. Il ouvrit l'emballage et montra le porc sauce aigre-douce à l'intérieur. Le ravisseur eut un rire moqueur en lui souhaitant un bon appétit.

Blanc comme un cachet, le Capitaine prit la commande et la jeta à la poubelle.

* * *

Gibbs raccrocha quand Tony lui dit que la livraison avait été faite, après lui avoir dit que si le NCIS faisait chou blancs, le restaurant Chinois du Vieux Lee cherchait des cuistots.

Le patron se mit un casque sur la tête, demandant à Tôshirô dans sa propre cam de faire silence, et se concentra sur le Capitaine.

\- Branche l'oreillette du Capitaine, Abby, demanda Gibbs.

Abby se mit au boulot et un signal à son chef fut la seule chose nécessaire pour commencer la transmission.

\- Ici l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS. Capitaine Watson, si vous m'entendez, tousser une fois.

Sur l'écran, Watson eu une toux.

\- Nous allons changer de tactique. Quand il vous recontactera, dîtes-lui que vous voulez une preuve de bonne fois de sa part. Dîtes-lui que vous voulez que votre fille vous soit rendue tout de suite. Dîtes-lui que dans le cas contraire, vous prendrez le risque de prévenir le FBI.

Dans l'écran, Watson changea de position, portant une main à sa bouche dans une attitude pensive et inquiète.

\- Il va tenter de vous intimider, avertit Gibbs. Mais on va coincer ce salopard. Frottez-vous le sourcil si vous avez le courage de tenter le coup.

Après une certaine hésitation, le capitaine se passa les doigts sur un de ses sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, Capitaine, assura Gibbs. On va s'en sortir ensemble, je reste en contact.

Et Gibbs retira son casque, pour demander un enregistrement permanent. Il demanda ensuite s'ils étaient dans l'ordinateur du capitaine. Mais Abby déclara forfait. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

« _Quand on a besoin d'aide, il suffit de le dire. C'est toi qui me l'a appris, 'tôsan_ » pointa Tôshirô.

\- Et c'est une personne extrêmement brillante qui me l'a dit un jour, répondit Gibbs.

\- C'est qui ? s'enquit Abby.

\- Toi.

Et Gibbs s'en alla alors que Tôshirô essayait tant bien que mal de masquer son rire dans son thé glacé.

* * *

Le Capitaine avait réussi à libérer près de 1,3 millions quand il réclama le geste de bonne volonté. Qu'on relâche la gamine.

Il appuya sur le fait que ça pouvait être un enregistrement, mais le ravisseur apparut à l'écran, derrière la gamine, encagoulé avec une casque et micro sur le crâne. Et il avait une lame en main.

Les yeux n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires pour jouer du piano, mais les oreilles si. Un tympan percé, une oreille sourde. L'autre tympan percé, le silence total. Qui serait couplé au noir total de la cécité de la gamine en panique à l'écran.

* * *

Dans les loges, Gibbs savait qu'il faisait un coup de poker.

Il essaya de rassurer le capitaine, de lui dire que c'était du bluff. Il devait dire à son agresseur que s'il faisait ça, il ne toucherait rien.

Le Capitaine avait conscience que c'était un pari quitte ou double. Mais il continua sur la même lancé.

La réponse du ravisseur ? Qu'il avait toujours détesté recevoir des ordres.

Et il coupa la vision, laissant leur homme en pleine panique dans son bureau.

* * *

Gibbs buvait son café en regardant ça depuis le MTAC, et jeta un œil au message que lui envoya Tôshirô. Cela faisait quarante minutes que le capitaine sanglotait sans nouvelle de sa fille.

C'était au pile ou face, limite.

Et assez bizarrement, Tôshirô ne sentait pas le pauvre père de famille dans la détresse.

Brusquement, le téléphone du bureau se mit à sonner.

L'ordre vint de décrocher le téléphone, chose que le Capitaine fit avec une main tremblante. Sur haut-parleur.

\- _Papa !_

Tout le monde soupira au NCIS.

C'était un vrai soulagement.

La gamine ne savait pas où elle était. Elle était en panique. On l'avait laissée partir, mais si elle disait quoi que ce soit, sa mère y passerait.

Gibbs prévint le capitaine qu'il y envoyait son équipe.

Ils ramèneraient Sandy.

Il restait la femme en otage, mais ils avançaient.

* * *

Dans le labo, ça bossait dur.

Tout y était passé, mais en une demi-journée, craquer la défense du Pentagone, c'était hard.

Pourtant, une bonne idée vint quand Abby mentionna une nouvelle fois de demander l'accès au Pentagone.

Leur homme n'avait pas accès à tout. Juste à l'ordinateur de Watson, sinon, il aurait pris l'argent tout seul. Ils avaient tenté de pirater là où il ne fallait pas, tout simplement.

Ils parvinrent à trouver la connexion ouverte et à s'introduire par là. Bientôt, ils eurent une vision de la cam de Watson.

Juste au moment où ils allaient annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Gibbs qui venait de débarquer…

… la chaleur eut raison du matériel informatique.

La surchauffe fit tout sauter.

\- Tapez dessus, proposa Gibbs pour arranger l'ordinateur.

Abby inspira profondément et lui dit :

\- Crois-le ou pas, tous les problèmes d'ordinateur ne se règlent pas comme ça.

Gibbs brandit son téléphone.

\- Ça marche pour moi.

McGee garda le silence.

\- Il va falloir une heure avant que mon bébé ne refroidisse… gémit Abby.

\- Et sans l'air conditionné, ça va recommencer, pointa McGee.

\- Trouver un coin plus frais, lui dit Gibbs.

\- Où ça ? Tout le bâtiment est un gigantesque sauna !

\- Pas tout le bâtiment, Abby.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent déranger Palmer et Ducky dans leur puzzle humain, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de réaliser qu'ils avaient besoin d'une troisième table parce qu'ils avaient un troisième cadavre. McGee et Abby arrivèrent à cet instant, le matériel informatique sous le bras.

Si Abby resta de marbre, les puzzles humains dérangèrent quelque peu McGee.

\- Salut Ducky. Mon ordinateur a eu un coup de chaud, il aimerait se refroidir un peu les puces.

Ducky haussa les sourcils, une oreille gauche dans une main et dit :

\- C'est que… nous sommes un peu à court de place, ici… mais vous pouvez prendre la 107.

Il tira la 107 de son placard et McGee fit un bond en arrière en voyant le cadavre en sortir. Il faisait tellement frais dans les placards mortuaires qu'on voyait presque des nuages de fraîcheur s'en échapper à chaque ouverture.

\- Désolé, la 107 est occupée.

Et Ducky remit le cadavre à sa place.

\- Sa famille devait passer le prendre il y a plus de quinze jours !

Ducky finit par trouver un casier libre dont il étira la civière d'un des compartiments pour leur faire office de table. McGee resta scotché sur le puzzle humain en évidence sur les deux tables d'autopsie.

\- Fascinant, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce sont les morceaux de trois cadavres découpés avec une précision presque chirurgicale.

Palmer se proposa de les aider, mais ses gants pleins de sang dissuadèrent McGee d'accepter.

Palmer avait beau avoir l'air légèrement benêt, avec son grand sourire innocent et ses gants ensanglantés, il avait l'air tout de même d'un psychopathe.

* * *

Kate et Tony étaient sur le quai de la gare, marchant vers le téléphone d'où Sandy avait appelé.

Ils la trouvèrent assise par terre, les joues et les yeux irrités par les larmes, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain assise juste à ses côtés, la serrant et la berçant dans ses bras.

\- Mademoiselle… excusez-moi, mais nous sommes là pour la petite, fit Kate.

Elle montra discrètement sa plaque alors que Tony faisait le guet.

\- Ah, gomen nasai ! s'excusa la jeune femme avec un fort accent. J'ai vu la petite et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait attendre son papa, alors, comme elle avait l'air si triste, je suis restée ici pour la rassurer et la consoler.

Elle leur offrit un sourire avec tant de douceur que Kate ne put que le lui rendre.

Sans chercher à séparer la fillette de celle qui avait veillé sur elle, Kate s'accroupit et se présenta, avec Tony, à la petite.

\- Il a dit des mots… sanglota la fillette.

\- Qui ça mon ange ? demanda Kate.

\- Il le savait pas, mais je l'entendais… renifla la fillette. Il a dit à maman que… que…

La fillette déglutit.

\- Que mon papa allait souffrir…

Et la fillette retourna dans les bras de la jeune femme qui entreprit de la calmer de nouveau.

\- Votre nom, mademoiselle ? s'enquit Tony avec panique.

\- Yuzu. Kurosaki Yuzu. Je suis en visite pour voir de la famille. Je suis infirmière dans la clinique familiale, se présenta la demoiselle.

Les deux agents se regardèrent et regardèrent de nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Votre famille …? s'enquit Kate.

\- Mon frère aîné Ichigo et ma sœur jumelle, même si c'est difficile à croire, Karin. Karin-chan ressemble énormément à Ichi-nii. Et moi, je tiens de notre mère, apparemment.

Kate et Tony se regardèrent de nouveau et Tony s'éloigna de quelques pas pour appeler Gibbs.

* * *

Pendant que McGee écoutait les réminiscences de Ducky sur son grand-oncle qui s'était noyé dans une cuve d'alcool (et qui en était sorti trois fois juste avant pour aller au petit coin), en nettoyant leur table de secours, Abby installait le matériel.

Gibbs débarqua à cet instant pour remonter les bretelles à McGee, voir où ils en étaient, avant d'annoncer à Ducky qu'il avait une patiente et une assistante.

Ducky haussa des sourcils et se débarrassa de sa tenue d'autopsie.

Il retrouva Gibbs dans les bureaux, encadrant Sandy avec Yuzu.

\- Ah, une Kurosaki, si je ne m'abuse ! Vous devez tenir de votre mère ! devina Ducky en arrivant.

Yuzu se contenta de rire et se présenta avec une ravissante petite courbette traditionnelle, à laquelle répondit avec élégance Ducky.

\- Je n'avais que de quoi faire les premiers soins, sur moi. Je pense que vous devez avoir mieux pour la soigner. Vous avez besoin de ma déposition ? s'enquit Yuzu.

Ducky remercia la jeune femme de son travail, avant de se présenter à la petite Sandy et de passer en revue toutes ses blessures, pendant que Gibbs lui disait que la déposition faite à Kate serait suffisante. Il avait contacté Ichigo pour qu'il vienne chercher sa sœur.

\- Bon courage, Sandy. Tout ira bien, assura Yuzu en frottant doucement une épaule de la fillette.

\- Merci encore, madame, souffla la fillette.

Yuzu eut un petit rire et suivi Kate en bas.

Tony soupira en la regardant partir. Dommage qu'elle retourne le lendemain matin au Japon. Il aurait bien voulu son petit numéro, et Kate refusait de lui communiquer.

Ducky savait s'y faire avec les enfants.

Yuzu avait fait du bon travail, mais Ducky était habitué à ce genre de blessures et y appliqua des soins appropriés et de vrais pansements, avant de sortir une friandise de sa poche pour la fillette. Friandise qu'elle reconnut :

\- Une choco-bar ? sourit la gamine.

Ducky regarda dans ses mains la gourmandise et sourit.

\- Dis donc, tu es sûre de ne pas voir ?

\- Je connais bien l'odeur, répondit la fillette.

Ducky lui mit la friandise dans la main et s'en alla.

* * *

Tony avait tracé un cercle autour de la gare, en calculant qu'il avait fallu 20 minutes aller-retour pour déposer Sandy et repartir.

Cela laissait quand même des centaines de kilomètres carrés à fouiller en moins de deux heures.

Il leur restait les caméras de surveillance, au cas où.

Ducky arriva à cet instant et offrit un rapport à Gibbs. La fillette avait tout mémorisé, mais elle s'en sortait très bien au vu des circonstances. Mais surtout…

Il leva un doigt, leur imposant le silence, et demanda, sans se tourner vers la fillette qui était à une dizaine de mètres de là, ni sans élever la voix :

\- Sandy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'ai très soif, répondit la voix claire de la gamine qui tourna d'instinct la tête vers là où venait la voix de Ducky. Je peux avoir un peu d'eau ?

Gibbs esquissa un sourire en comprenant et Ducky en eut un encore plus grand.

* * *

« _Reste l'ami de Kurosaki »_ pointa Tôshirô qu'on avait remis en webcam maintenant que le pc était de nouveau actif.

\- On évite d'impliquer des gens en dehors de l'affaire un maximum, Shiro-chan, rouspéta Abby.

Si McGee n'était pas occupé à ouvrir un passage vers l'ordinateur du capitaine, il aurait pointé le détail à Abby. Pas grave, Tôshirô le fit pour lui.

« _Je ne suis jamais impliqué dans les affaires, pourtant, on me consulte et je participe. »_

\- Tu es le fils de _Gibbs_ , c'est _normal_.

Tôshirô soupira et laissa la geek bosser sur son écran, à côté de McGee qui en faisait de même sur le sien.

Bientôt, ils eurent l'image et le son de ce qu'il se passait chez le ravisseur. La mère était dans une sale posture et l'homme était avec elle.

* * *

Gibbs s'assit à côté de la fillette et lui dit la mission importante qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle savait que c'était un homme qui conduisait et le fait de ne pas sentir le soleil lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'arrière.

Pour ce qui était de la pièce où elle avait été enfermée… c'était plus compliqué, avec la peur et la panique. Sans parler de la maltraitance subie.

Gibbs reçut un appel de Abby lui disant qu'ils avaient l'image. Et Gibbs sous-estima l'ouïe de la fillette, puisqu'elle perçut l'info comme quoi sa mère pouvait être vue sur l'ordinateur.

Si ses oreilles pouvaient les aider, alors, elle les aiderait.

Ainsi, la fillette fut descendue à la morgue avec un casque dans les oreilles où Tôshirô accepta de lui faire la causette, pendant qu'Abby mettait un filtre audio sur leur vidéo pour s'assurer qu'on entendrait plus la mère pleurer, ni le ravisseur.

* * *

Tony avait réussi à trouver les empreintes du ravisseur sur les barrettes de Sandy. Un certain Grayson qui avait été matelot. Coffré pour six ans par Watson, pour détournement de fonds.

* * *

Ils avaient pris des extraits de son de la pièce pour les passer à Sandy, et la demoiselle demanda gentiment à Abby s'il était possible de bouger les fréquences suivant ses indications. Apparemment, c'était le prof de piano qui le lui avait appris.

Elle connaissait les vibrations de chaque note, en leur citant la touche 44, ou mi 4 et le nombre de fréquence, sous le sourire et l'air impressionné de l'assistance. Elle en cita une autre qui faisait 880 hertz.

\- Maman me traite de petit monstre, sourit la gamine avec un petit sourire morveux et gêné montrant ses dents de lait.

\- Ça c'est cool, j'adore les monstres ! C'est pour ça que j'adore Shiro-chan ! sourit Abby.

\- Moi aussi j'adore les montres. C'est qui, Shiro-chan ?

« _C'est la façon qu'a Abby de m'appeler. C'est un diminutif de mon prénom. »_ répondit Tôshirô.

\- Aaaah…

\- Tôshirô, c'est un bonhomme de neige ! souffla Abby avec un petit sourire. Un affreux et grognon bonhomme de neige.

Sandy eut un petit rire alors que Kate se mordait une lèvre pour ne pas l'imiter, surtout avec le regard noir que jeta Tôshirô par la cam à Abby.

« _Vous avez du boulot, non ? »_ les rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

\- Mini-Gibbs lui irait mieux, opta Kate.

McGee approuva en levant un pouce, un casque sur les oreilles assez bas pour garder à l'écoute ce qu'il se passait auprès de la mère.

\- J'aime bien ta voix, Abby. C'est une jolie voix grave, pointa la gamine.

\- Merci, sourit Abby. Tu es prête à travailler avec nous ?

Sandy hocha la tête et on lança un extrait audio.

Une des menaces de leur homme leur parvint.

\- Y'a des mésanges perchées assez haut, nota Sandy. Essayez un sol 7. La note 83.

Et elle donna la fréquence.

Abby mit la fréquence en question et on entendit en effet les oiseaux.

Gibbs arriva à cet instant et Kate alla le voir. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse entendre les sons en direct pour pouvoir les aider. Mais la fillette était traumatisée.

Pas besoin de le répéter à Sandy, elle avait entendu.

« _Même moi je t'ai entendu 'tôsan »_ pointa Tôshirô.

\- Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ? lui reprocha Gibbs. Je t'ai laissé louper la fac à cette seule condition.

Tôshirô tourna sa caméra pour montrer la pile de livres ouverts à diverses pages, posée à proximité.

« _Je bosse, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Et il remit la caméra comme il fallait.

Sandy inspira profondément et assura qu'elle réussirait sa tâche. Elle voulait aider sa maman.

Sa consigne était simple, tout dire sur la pièce où était la mère.

On monta le son sur les haut-parleurs et on entendait le ravisseur dire que quand il avait accepté ce boulot, il avait eu pour consigne de ne pas faire de mal aux otages. Mais la prison qu'avait infligé le mari laissait une belle rancœur.

L'homme ne savait pas qui l'avait engagé, mais il s'en foutait. Il allait leur faire payer.

Sandy resta courageuse. Malgré ses yeux brillants, elle prit sa mission au sérieux et indiqua une fréquence à Abby dans le silence religieux de la morgue. La suite de fréquences leur permit à tous d'entendre un train. Elle alla jusqu'à indiquer la seconde précise où le train passa devant la cachette.

Elle se souvenait qu'ils étaient passés sur tout un tas de rails et que sa mère lui avait serré la main à chaque fois. Elle ne se souvenait pas du nombre, et la panique commençait à revenir. Abby coupa le volume alors que Gibbs prenait pour mission de réconforter la fillette.

\- Est-ce que vous allez sauver ma maman ? sanglota Sandy.

\- Oui, je te le promets. En route ! Et toi, bosse.

« _Le Chupacabra est l'animal qui fait le moins de sens de mon point de vue »_ grommela Tôshirô du fin fond de ses livres.

\- Très bon choix, Shiro-chan, approuva Abby.

* * *

Ils avaient trouvé une vieille gare de maintenance dans les environs de là où était passé le train. Pour le coup, ce ne pouvait être que là que l'otage était retenu.

McGee avait pour mission de retarder l'envoi de l'argent de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Argent destiné à Pékin.

L'équipe sur le terrain n'y était pas encore, il fallait que l'envoi soit retardé.

Mais le Capitaine n'en fit qu'à sa tête et retira même son oreillette un peu brutalement.

L'argent partit.

Abby se mit au boulot, cherchant à suivre le parcours.

McGee devait improviser pour empêcher l'homme de tuer la femme. Alors il improvisa. Il activa la communication avec l'ordinateur du ravisseur.

\- Ici le FBI Grayson. Vous êtes cernés. Sortez les mains en l'air. Vous pensiez vraiment vous en sortir ?!

De panique, l'homme regarda dehors pour voir Gibbs passer en courant avec son arme au poing. L'homme retira sa cagoule et chargea son arme.

Le NCIS se divisa en deux.

Tony et Kate passèrent par dedans, Gibbs par en haut pour lui bloquer la sortie. Il fallait le prendre vivant.

Ils finirent par coincer l'homme au bout d'un train abandonner, où il utilisa la femme comme bouclier humain.

\- Je connais les usages du FBI ! Faîtes un pas de plus et je la descends ! Je veux un téléphone et un négociateur !

En joue par Tony et Kate, il ne pensa pas à regarder en haut.

\- On n'est pas du FBI.

Gibbs avait une vue parfaite pour toucher sa cervelle sans toucher la femme. Il s'avoua vaincu et relâcha la femme, avant de déposer son arme.

* * *

Le cauchemar était fini, la famille pouvait rentrer chez elle.

Mais l'affaire n'était pas bouclée pour autant.

Depuis huit heures, on suivait l'argent.

Argent, qui, à la stupéfaction de McGee et Abby… revint au point de départ.

A Washington DC.

S'il y en a bien un qui ne s'attendait pas à un comité d'accueil à la sortie de la banque, c'était bien le capitaine Watson. Surtout pas avec un flingue devant le nez.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit l'homme alors qu'on le délestait de ses lourdes mallettes.

\- Exact, ce n'est pas ce que l'on croyait, confirma Gibbs.

\- Personne ne devait en souffrir.

\- Vous avez osez faire ça à votre propre famille, gronda Kate, abasourdie.

Tony s'assura que les menottes soient bien serrées comme il fallait.

\- La prochaine fois, vous passerez votre SOS au FBI, lui dit narquoisement la femme de l'équipe.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, cet argent, j'en avais beso…

Un poing dans le visage l'envoya à terre, où il resta quand une lame glaciale et fumante de fraîcheur se présenta sous son menton.

\- Aucune raison valable au monde n'existe pour sacrifier ce qu'on a de plus cher… cracha Tôshirô. Mettre en danger ceux qui vous aime et que vous êtes censés aimer. On n'abuse pas ainsi de ce genre de sentiment.

\- Fils, arrête… il y réfléchira en prison, apaisa Gibbs en posant une main sur celle du garçon.

* * *

McGee préparait ses affaires pour retourner à Norfolk.

Il annonça à l'équipe occupée chacun à sa façon que le réseau était opérationnel et qu'il pouvait donc retourner à Norfolk.

La seule réponse de Tony fut de recharger bruyamment son arme de service.

\- Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir, nota sarcastiquement McGee.

Il fit mine de partir mais Gibbs se mit sur sa route, un café en main.

\- McGee…. Où allez-vous ?

\- Euuuh… à Norfolk.

\- Eh bien, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Vous venez d'être promu.

Et il présenta le dossier de promotion à McGee.

Agent de Terrain à plein temps.

McGee était heureux.

Mais Gibbs lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle :

\- Vous m'appartenez, maintenant.

Le bizutage ne faisait que commencer pour McGee avec Kate et Tony. D'un commun accord, ils mirent une double baffe sur le crâne de McGee. Baffe à la Gibbs, avant de retourner à leur bureau.

\- On pourrait faire ça tous les jours, commenta Tony.

Alors que Kate se rasseyait, un étrange coup leur parvint du plafond et la clim se remit en marche.

* * *

Tôshirô tourna la tête et leva les sourcils en voyant Karin marcher avec prudence sur le toit pour le rejoindre.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant des tuiles givrées et sourit.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je me poserai des questions sur le givre et la glace sur ce toit. Je veux bien que la nuit soit fraîche, mais faut pas exagérer.

Evitant la zone piégée, elle parvint jusqu'à Tôshirô.

\- Tu n'es pas surprise, constata le blandinet alors que la brunette s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Je me souviens encore de la petite statue de glace que tu as faite à ce garçon qui était mort sans voir la neige.

Elle posa son sac entre ses jambes et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu parles plus que ton frère sur ce que je suis.

Karin s'interrompit dans ce qu'elle faisait et lui dit.

\- Ichi-nii et moi avons un point de vue différent sur la chose… et il n'a pas mon expérience.

Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en sortant un couteau du sac. Elle donna la lame à son petit-copain et recommença sa fouille.

\- Ichi-nii a voulu nous laisser dans le noir pour nous protéger, Yuzu et moi. Pour le coup, quand on s'est retrouvées en danger, on ne l'a pas compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et surtout, on n'a pas su comment réagir. Je sais très bien que tu retrouveras rapidement la mémoire, et le simple fait que tu n'aies pas eu à retomber dans ce qui était ta mission habituelle est dû au fait qu'Ichi-nii trime comme un idiot et va se tuer à la tâche.

Karin tira une pastèque de son sac et avoua en rougissant :

\- D'un côté, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, je voudrais que tu retrouves vite la mémoire… que tu sois capable de te défendre envers et contre tout. De l'autre côté, je sais que ça peut signifier que tu seras de nouveau repérable et qu'on te traquera malgré tout. Kyoraku-san est sympathique, mais Yoruichi-san et Urahara-san disent que le Central 46 peuvent en décider autrement.

Tôshirô regarda Karin couper une part de la pastèque et la lui tendre, avant de s'en prendre une.

\- On verra quand on y sera. Merci pour la pastèque.


	19. The Good Wives Club

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nouvel épisode de ce x-over avec _Bleach_. Et introduction d'un autre shinigami (y'en a un qui finira par avoir une sacrée surprise un de ces quatre justement ...)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, merci à mia-sama pour le commentaire et à bientôt !**

* * *

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle affaire, et malheureusement, nouvelle mort sans le moindre sens.

Cette fois, des employés de démolitions avaient mis à jour une cave dans le jardin où ils bossaient, avec dedans, le corps quasiment momifié d'une femme, enchaînée à un lit, en tenue de mariée. Comme le corps avait été découvert sur une ancienne base navale désaffectée, on fit appel au NCIS.

L'équipe fut accueillie par le capitaine de corvette Willis, en charge de la sécurité. Ce n'était normalement pas lui le responsable dans ce genre de situation, mais l'autre était hs suite à un virus intestinal. Soit.

Gibbs présenta son équipe en commençant par Kate, McGee, puis Tony. Ce qui déplu à ce dernier et fit qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications au sujet du quartier.

Apparemment, la base avait été désaffecté il y a cinq ans. Cela aurait dû être changer en parc, mais comme souvent, l'argent n'a pas suivi donc le projet est tombé à l'eau. Les logements étant devenus insalubre, une boite privée avait donc été embauché pour les démolir.

Et derrière, Tony se plaignait encore de l'ordre de présentation, soi-disant que Gibbs s'était trompé dans l'ordre d'ancienneté.

McGee voulu le rassurer, mais Tony s'assura que le « Bleu » reste à sa place. Cependant, Kate rebondi dessus, alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la scène de crime.

\- Je n'y attacherai pas trop d'importance.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Tony.

\- Parce que je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ancienneté.

\- Tu crois que ça à voir avec quoi, alors ?

\- A mon avis, ça à voir avec le degré d'intelligence et le niveau de compétence.

Tony s'arrêta, McGee derrière lui dû faire un écart mais se stoppa à son tour en voyant son collègue levait la main, puis le doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire. Pas intéressé par le dialogue, Kate continua sa route.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! protesta McGee.

\- Non, mais vous l'avez pensé très fort ! insinua Tony en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine du brave McGee.

Et ils reprirent leur route.

Leur scène de crime se résumer pour l'instant à un trou dans le sol d'un jardin à l'abandon. Gibbs demanda si on avait un ancien bunker dans la zone, mais personne ne savait ce que c'était, et ce n'était indiqué nulle part sur les plans de la base.

On installa le matériel et fit entrer une petite caméra reliée à un ordinateur portable par le trou, afin de voir l'intérieur de cette cave, leur permettant de trouver un tunnel, qui indiqua ainsi la maison à laquelle c'était relié. Une des nombreuses baraques désaffectées.

Gibbs et Tony se chargèrent de la fouille de la maison pour trouver la porte, et finalement, ce fut Tony qui toucha le jackpot dans le sol d'un placard, car en soulevant la moquette brune, il trouva une trappe. Trappe cachant un escalier menant à un couloir. Rameuter par le cri, Kate et McGee débarquèrent et descendirent avec le patron, pendant que Tony, abasourdit, fut charger d'attendre le légiste.

Rapidement, ils tombèrent sur la pièce souterraine avec leur momie. La défunte mariée était enchaînée sur son lit avec son poignée (les clous retenant la chaîne au mur avait été enfoncé à angle droit, très certainement par un gaucher, ce qui réduisait déjà considérablement leur liste de suspect) , avec des cuvettes de chiotte à proximité, une coiffeuse avec le strict minimum, une horloge arrêté depuis longtemps (et à la mode dans les années quarante-cinquante).

\- Est-ce que vous aviez déjà vu un truc pareil, patron ? demanda McGee en s'arrêtant un instant dans la prise des photos.

\- Seulement au cinéma.

C'est à cet instant que le légiste arriva, avec un Palmer quelque peu effrayé par les espaces étroit et l'idée d'être ainsi sous terre.

Pendant que l'assistant du légiste affrontait sa peur et que Ducky faisait connaissance avec sa patiente, Kate dénicha un magazine.

\- « _Le Guide de la Femme Idéal. Dix étapes pour plaire à votre mari. »_

\- Je crois que j'ai lu un truc là-dessus dans _Art Ménager,_ se remémora McGee.

Le fait qu'il lise le magazine _Art Ménager_ lui valut des moqueries de Tony. Kate les ramena sur terre en pointant que le magazine qu'elle avait en main daté de Mai 55. Vu le contenu, rien de bien surprenant.

D'après Ducky, par contre, leur victime était là depuis un an, grand maximum, mais certainement pas deux. Vu que les derniers occupants étaient partis il y a cinq ans, elle n'était pas une des dernières locataires.

Un rugissement de Hollow alerta Gibbs et Ducky, et vu comment Palmer se raidit (déjà qu'il était ultra nerveux), il avait dû entendre, lui aussi. De la poussière tomba du plafond.

Ils devaient sortir de là avant que tout ne s'écroule ou de finir en repas pour le Hollow. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre.

Gibbs commença à emballer les affaires, et prétextant un premier voyage avec les preuves, en profita pour sortir et capter de nouveau du réseau. Ichigo avait du nettoyage à faire.

* * *

Ils n'avaient aucun indice. Le dernier occupant de la baraque avait déménagé avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, pour ne jamais revenir ; les éléments ayant servi à la construction du bunker auraient pu être trouver n'importe où ; et les meubles datant des années cinquante n'étaient plus fabriqué aujourd'hui et on en les trouvait qu'en boutique d'antiquité ou en vide grenier.

Voyant que Gibbs était parti, Tony alla satisfaire sa curiosité en demandant à McGee _pourquoi_ il lisait _Art Ménager._ Outre le fait que c'était un excellent magazine conseillé aux jeunes femmes, McGee s'intéressait aux femmes et voulait mieux les connaître, d'où le fait qu'il lise ce genre de magazine.

Cela fit rire Tony, le Casanova de service, qui lui dit avec fierté que le meilleur moyen de connaître une femme… c'était de la connaître.

Okay ?

Le sourire narquois de Kate voulait tout dire en entendant ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en autopsie, Palmer se laissait aller aux histoires racontées partout sur ces cinglés, sans s'occuper des faits qui ne disaient pas si leur victime avait été ou non violenté. La pauvre femme avait très bien pu mourir de faim, de déshydratation, ou d'asphyxie.

Seul fait intéressant… elle avait eu une alliance qu'on avait arraché de son doigt avec violence.

Mais Ducky était assez intéressé parce les _histoires_ que lisait Palmer. Où les avait-il trouvés ?

* * *

Abby passait à la lumière noir la robe de mariée tout en discutant avec Tôshirô.

Elle avait tout et n'importe quoi à examiner comme style d'indice… dont le manuel de la femme idéal.

\- A quoi ça peut servir ce truc-là ? demanda Abby en brandissant le magazine sous sachet.

\- Aucune idée, demande à McGee, lui répondit Gibbs.

\- McGee-san ? répéta Tôshirô en levant le nez de ses notes de cours, dubitatif.

\- McGee, confirma Gibbs. Comment c'est passé ta matinée, fils ?

Tôshirô haussa des épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Sinon, Abby. Que te dis la robe ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, elle n'est pas tout à fait virginale. Elle a été fabriquée en 1952 et elle l'a porté pendant des mois avant de mourir. J'ai pu faire un prélèvement ADN, et nous avons… annonça Abby.

Elle mima avec sa main l'action de parler juste à proximité du visage de Gibbs qui tourner autour de la table et venait d'acheter son tour.

\- Des empreintes, acheva l'agent spécial.

\- Dans toute la pièce ! confirma Abby. Grâce à notre semi-momie, j'ai la preuve que c'étaient celles de la victime. Ton équipe de choc interroge le fichier de la marine.

Pas d'emprunte de leur coupable. Trace de produit nettoyant sur les meubles.

\- Il est prudent, nota Gibbs en observant de plus près des indices.

\- Oui, moi aussi je le suis… quand j'enchaîne des types, acquiesça Abby.

Gibbs et Tôshirô relevèrent la tête, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu, mais Abby hocha la tête avec une mimique sérieuse avant de sourire. Tôshirô vira au rouge tomate en retournant dans son livre alors que Gibbs laissait échapper un petit rire.

C'était Abby.

Il félicita Abby pour son travail et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tôshirô ramassa ses affaires, et se précipita pour rejoindre son père.

\- Tosan, tu as réfléchi pour… commença Tôshirô.

Gibbs soupira alors que l'ascenseur se refermait sur lui et son fils.

\- Tôshirô, la réponse restera la même, il n'est pas question, pour l'instant, que tu prennes un appart pour toi. La maison est bien assez grande pour nous deux.

\- Demo…

\- Si c'est au sujet de Karin, je te rappelle que j'ai eu _trois_ femmes et que vous ne pouvez rien faire qui puisse me choquer.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'indigna le blandinet en virant au rouge. Je suis quasiment un adulte, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mon indépendance ?

Gibbs n'allait pas lui dire que s'il insistait pour qu'il reste avec lui, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait une mission de le cacher et le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Ma réponse restera la même, Tôshirô. Pas d'appartement. Fin de la discussion.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage des bureaux et Gibbs alla se mettre au sien, laissant un Tôshirô boudeur descendit plus bas.

Bien heureusement, Kate avait déjà les infos sur leur victime.

La femme était la Quartier-Maître 3ème Classe Carolyn Figgus. Vingt-deux ans, portée disparue il y a dix-huit mois.

Le dossier de base de la disparition était suivi par Pacci, paix à son âme, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose. La jeune femme était partie travaillée un matin et pouf ! plus rien. Pas de témoin. Affaire au point mort. Mais l'affaire reprenait du service aujourd'hui.

Vue l'estimation de la date du décès, la jeune femme avait dû passer six mois dans le bunker avant de mourir.

Niveau profil, Kate supposa que leur assassin avait dû subir une enfance violente : papa qui tape sur maman, ou les deux sur lui. Il cherchait aujourd'hui une relation de couple _parfaite_ , et le contrôle était donc essentiel.

Mais avec cette femme, ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait coupé l'arrivé d'air pour la laisser mourir d'asphyxie.

Ce qui était un vrai problème car leur homme ne s'arrêterait certainement pas avant d'avoir trouvé la femme idéale. Et il avait certainement trouvé une autre victime.

* * *

Dans le garage, Kate remit en place le bunker d'après les photos et puisque Gibbs bossait à l'étage et que Tôshirô traînait par-là, ce fut lui qui servit de déversoir pour les pistes et idées de Kate.

\- Pourquoi cette période ? s'enquit Tôshirô en repositionnant une lampe sur la table de chevet d'après les photos.

Kate s'assura que la lampe soit à la bonne position avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est la période idéalisiste. On considère qu'à cette époque, les relations hommes-femmes étaient plus facile.

\- Le coupable est âgé ? s'enquit le blandinet en regardant le seul cadre.

\- Non, plutôt jeune. Tu n'étais pas là, mais Tony a dit que beaucoup de chose ici sont d'authentique collector des années cinquantes, mais on a des objets des années soixantes, des reproductions, bref, de tout.

\- So ka. Donc, il n'a pas pu trouver tout, ou alors, n'a pas connu les années cinquante.

\- Cela ne devait pas avoir d'importance, je pense. Il a fait cette pièce par rapport à un fantasme personnelle. Être au plus proche de sa femme idéale. Mais il n'a pas eu de gros problèmes pour partir en laissant tout sur place.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'alliance, par Abby.

\- Certainement un objet qu'il garde d'une mariée à une autre, supposa Kate.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce et se tourna vers le garçon appuyé à la cuvette de toilette.

\- Tu sais quoi, je pense que ça m'aiderait de voir la vie de cette femme dans cette pièce.

\- Otosan te dira de mettre quelqu'un en robe de marié.

Kate eu un petit rire.

\- Tony serait mignon dedans !

Tôshirô esquissa un sourire.

\- Il est malheureusement parti interroger les parents de la victime, lui pointa Gibbs en débarquant.

Il ignora le regard noir de son fils.

\- McGee ? proposa Kate en assistant à l'échange de regard avec perplexité.

\- Non, il est avec Tony.

\- Pourquoi pas Abby ?

\- Elle a trop de boulot avec ses analyses.

Gibbs sortit de la pièce en plastique et commença à s'éloigner quand Kate dit :

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

Il se figea. Baissa la tête et fit demi-tour pour regarder Kate avec des sourcils levés.

\- T'es pas forcé d'enfiler la robe, sourit la femme.

\- Ou tu attends dix minutes et tu peux essayer de convaincre Karin d'enfiler une robe de mariée, parce qu'elle passe me chercher, pointa Tôshirô.

\- Et vous allez où ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Chez elle. Kurosaki lui laisse l'appart, il dort chez des amis pour des révisions. Je te rassure, on ne fera _rien_ qui pourrait _choquer_ un homme avec _trois divorces._

Et avant que Gibbs ne puisse protester, Tôshirô s'éloignait déjà.

* * *

Karin était en robe de mariée, assise sur le lit.

\- /Dis ça à Ichi-nii et c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie/ menaça Karin à l'adresse de Tôshirô qui se contenta de sourire alors que Kate attachait la chaîne à son poignet.

\- Merci de ton aide, Karin, sourit Kate.

\- C'est Yuzu et ton père qui seraient assez intéressé de te voir ainsi, nota avec amusement Gibbs.

Les yeux ronds d'horreur de la jeune femme voulaient tout dire.

La chaîne bien mise en place, Kate s'écarta, faisant signe aux hommes de sortir de la pièce montait pour la reconstitution.

\- Bien. Un homme t'as enchaîné dans un bunker avec tout ces éléments. Essaye de vivre avec tout ça, s'il te plaît, demanda Kate.

Karin hocha la tête et se leva.

\- La chaîne était bien fixée ? demanda Karin.

\- Tire sans risque, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de la tenir de l'autre côté, rassura Gibbs.

Karin hocha la tête et tira sur la chaîne, sans succès. Elle tenta ensuite de se retirer le bracelet du poignet, sans plus de résultat, avant de soupirer. Elle se leva du lit et enjamba difficilement la chaîne pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans la robe de marier. Elle parvint à aller facilement jusqu'à la cuvette de toilette qui était à trois pas du pied du lit. Elle tenta sa chance pour atteindre l'entrée, mais en dépit du fait qu'elle force et se mette à jurer, ce qui représenter le tunnel et la sortie rester hors de portée. De dépit et colère, la jeune femme alla traîner sa robe et la chaîne jusqu'à la coiffeuse et s'y assis.

\- C'est horrible… souffla Karin. Rester ainsi, enfermer. Sans personne pour nous entendre… ne pouvoir que fixer son propre reflet…

Gibbs alla la rejoindre et enjamba la chaîne. Son regard s'arrêta sur des traces sur le tapis et il s'accroupit pour les observer.

\- Marque de chaussure ? supposa Kate.

\- Iie, réfuta Karin.

Tout le monde la regarda.

\- Pour avoir aidé plus d'une fois oyaji à la clinique, je pense pouvoir différencier ce qui ressemble à des traces de pieds ou à des traces de genoux. Et ça, ce sont des genoux, pointa la brunette.

\- On se met à genoux pour prier dans beaucoup de religion, nota Tôshirô.

\- Je suis pas croyante, mais il est vrai que passer un stade, j'aurai fait appel à n'importe qui ou quoi pour en finir… quitte à appeler un shinigami pour qu'il me fasse passer de l'autre côté avant l'heure, nota Karin.

Tôshirô loupa l'échange de regard défiant entre Karin et Gibbs.

\- Merci de ton aide, en tout cas, remercia Kate.

\- J'espère que ça vous a aidé. Vous allez trouver ce barge ?

\- Oui.

Karin fut libérée et Tôshirô l'aida à retirer la robe de marier. Dessous, elle n'avait gardé qu'un jean et débardeur. Elle n'eut qu'à remettre son pull et le couple s'en alla.

\- Vous vous êtes disputez au sujet d'un appart pour lui, devina Kate quand le blandinet se fut éloigné après avoir récupéré son katana et le pull de Karin.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Tout le monde était déjà au courant dans l'équipe du désir d'indépendance de son fils.

* * *

Gibbs avait échappé à l'obligation de devoir répondre en allant voir Abby pour savoir où elle en était. Et elle partie sur une petite histoire de l'anatomie des scarabées. Quand Gibbs lui demanda pourquoi elle lui disait ça, Abby n'eut qu'une réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours besoin d'un petit échauffement avant de mettre les gens ko.

\- Alors frappe-moi, bébé, demanda Gibbs.

Le scarabée qu'Abby avait trouvé n'était pas une espèce locale. On le trouvait en Géorgie du Sud ou en Floride. Pas en Virginie. Leur homme avait dû marcher dessus.

* * *

L'insecte leur permis d'identifier trois bases marines pour sa possible provenance et donc celle de leur coupable.

En faisant des recherches, McGee trouva une disparition à Jacksonville correspondant au profil. Une autre Quartier-Maître. Une certaine Barbara Swain. Disparu depuis quatre moins. Pas de présentation au travail, pas de témoin. Affaire classée. Même style et même âge que la dernière victime.

Gibbs partait pour Jacksonville.

Il prit tout de même la peine de contacter Ichigo au passage, histoire de voir si d'une, il était au courant que sa sœur avait son petit-ami à la maison et deux, pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il serait absent.

Si le rouquin lui rit au nez en disant qu'il avait confiance en sa sœur pour ne pas faire de connerie et castrer Tôshirô s'il en faisait, il accepta tout de même de s'assurer que le blandinet resterait chez lui le temps de l'absence de son père.

* * *

C'est pour cela qu'alors que Gibbs montait dans l'avion pour Jacksonville, Ichigo rentra chez lui pour voir la télé en veille, un dvd toujours dedans, Tôshirô et Karin dormant devant, l'un contre l'autre sous une simple couverture et des tas de coussins.

\- Konnichiwa ! Livraison du petit-déjeuner ! salua gaiement Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes sur le sol eurent un grognement en se réveillant et se tirèrent de leur lit improvisé, portant encore les vêtements de la veille.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire, il avait parfaitement raison d'avoir confiance en le duo.

Par contre, Tôshirô eu un grognement de dépit quand il apprit que sa garde était reléguée à Ichigo pour le coup.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'agent Melankovic surveillait un écran diffusant les images d'un écran thermique depuis un hélicoptère.

Et Tony bavait sur la femme qui l'ignorait totalement.

Et pire que tout, elle s'intéressa à McGee par le simple fait qu'il ait fait mention d'une recette des pages culinaires de _Femme Active_.

Tony essaya d'attirer son attention, mais sans succès, d'autant plus que juste en suivant, ils repérèrent une source de chaleur.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fausse alerte. Ce n'était qu'un officier qui faisait pousser de la marijuana dans son garage.

L'hélico ne leur servit à rien au final.

* * *

Abby n'avait pas plus d'élément, outre qu'elle avait trouvé des fibres de tissus violet, probablement d'un foulard ou d'une écharpe en soie mauve. Elle transmit aussi à Gibbs _tout l'amour_ qu'avait son fils pour lui, ce qui tira un sourire narquois à l'équipe. Tôshirô semblait dans sa crise d'adolescence… même s'il avait peut-être passé l'âge, après, au vu de son amnésie, impossible d'en être certain.

Gibbs parti avec Kate à l'atelier de mécanique pour interroger la camarade de leur disparut. La femme leur apprit que Swain bossait à l'administration et qu'elle était appréciée de tout le monde. Unique souci, c'est qu'elle voulait se marier, mais que malheureusement, elle ne rencontrait que des loosers. Du coup, elle se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, et parlait de voir quelqu'un à ce sujet. Si elle l'avait fait ou pas, ça rester à savoir.

Elle n'avait pas vu de psy, par contre, il s'avéra qu'elle avait vu un aumonier. Qui les orienta vers un bar.

Alors que Tony faisait les photocopies des quinze suspects, il nota un détail sur l'un d'eux et fit part de son soupçon à Gibbs qui lui demanda plus de détail.

L'homme était bien gaucher (chose qu'ils avaient identifié avec la façon dont la chaîne de la dernière victime était reliée au mur), transférer il y a six mois, de Norfolk.

Ce qui avait orienté les soupçons sur cet aumonier qui avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait pour les détourner : l'étole mauve qui était porté pour certaine cérémonie.

Aussi, Gibbs et Kate retournèrent à la chapelle pour retrouver leur aumonier qui venait de finir de prier.

En les entendant entrer, il regarda brièvement derrière lui, avant de se suicider d'une balle dans la bouche. Lentement, la tête retomba vers l'arrière, répandant sang et cervelle par terre.

Et avec tout ça, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était la jeune femme.

\- Maouuu

Kate tira le bras de Gibbs et lui montra le chat noir assis sur un des bancs.

Le félin aux yeux dorées et au poil avec des reflets mauves sauta du banc et se frotta en ronronnant aux jambes de Gibbs. Celui-ci soupira, rangea son arme et ramassa le félin.

\- Tu as une idée d'où peut être le Quartier-Maître Swain ?

Le chat se mit à ronronner et Gibbs était presque certain qu'il avait hoché la tête.

* * *

La fouille de la maison du suspect ne donna pas grand-chose. Outre un placard converti en chambre noir, des lettres dans la causeuse ou une vieille série de mauvais goût des années cinquante. Rien qui ne dise où était leur victime.

L'hélico était de nouveau de sortie.

Toujours en train de fouiller, les agents trouvèrent dans le fond d'un tourne-disque un « album de mariage » qui montra que Figgus et Swain n'étaient pas les premières. Il y avait eu deux autres victimes avant elles.

Tout cela fut envoyé à Abby et finalement, Tony avec son charme particulier fini par obtenir un « bien jouer beau brun » de l'agent Melankovic.

Après un travail d'agrandissement et d'éclairage, on découvrit une porte de bunker à munition sur l'une des dernières photos.

La course contre la montre reprit de plus belle, d'autant plus qu'on ne savait pas s'il lui avait coupé l'arrivé d'air ou pas comme aux autres. Ils durent fouiller des tas de bunker. Il y en avait bien une centaine, mais ils n'étaient plus utilisés, donc personne ne savait plus où était les clefs.

\- Maouuu !

Tony baissa les yeux en voyant un chat noir dans le faisceau de sa lampe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, minou ? demanda Tony avec perplexité.

Le félin miaula une dernière fois et s'enfonça dans un couloir.

Par instinct, Tony suivi le félin qui s'arrêter à des angles de couloirs pour s'assurer d'être suivi, avant finalement de se planter devant une porte en miaulant. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur la jeune femme amincie en robe de mariée, assise sur son lit, en état de choc.

La première chose qu'elle demanda, c'était où était l'aumônier. Il se releva pour aller donner la localisation de la femme à son équipe, avant qu'un bruit de porcelaine brisé ne le fasse se retourner.

La femme s'était rapprochée de lui silencieusement, ce qui était bizarre au vu de la chaîne.

Et très bizarrement, elle venait de s'effondrait inconsciente au sol en laissant tomber le vase avec lequel elle avait prévu d'assommer Tony.

Le chat était derrière la femme, miaulant en toute innocence.

* * *

Un examen psychiatrique montra que la femme avait avalé les paroles de l'aumonier et avait fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. En bref, un sacré lavage de cerveau. Il lui faudrait du temps et une aide particulière pour s'en remettre et reprendre une vie normale.

Sans ce chat, Tony aurait eu très mal au crâne.

Elle repasserait la parfaite femme des années cinquante, pour le coup. Mais Tony avait adopté le chat. En demandant l'avis de tous pour un prénom, on nota l'affection de la femelle au poil noir pour le nom de Yoruichi que proposa Ichigo.

Donc, Yoruichi était la nouvelle co-locatrice de DiNozzo.

S'il savait…


	20. Lt Jane Doe

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Petit chapitre pour vous afin de continuer sur la série. On avance de plus en plus dans l'intrigue ! Bon certes, on est encore loin des épisodes où tout bascule, mais c'est pour cette saison, parole de scout !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la "Mona Lisa" de Ducky et à bientôt !**

* * *

Nouvelle journée au NCIS et l'après-midi commençait bien avec Tony et Kate se disputant au sujet de « un dollar quatre-vingt-cinq » qui leur avait été donné par erreur au Drive du fast-food où ils avaient commandé. Tony trouvait ça inutile mais Kate lui disait que c'était une question de principe. Elle accusait aussi son collègue de n'avoir pas fait attention, puisque trop occupé à reluquer la blonde derrière sa vitre.

\- Je n'ai pas reluquée. Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu bavé dessus. L'important est que j'ai remarqué l'erreur qu'après qu'on se soit garé et que j'ai récupéré la monnaie dans le cendrier, lui dit Tony en s'installant à son bureau en déballant son repas.

Il prit son hamburger et allait mordre dedans quand Kate vint le rejoindre pour prendre sa part et continuer de lui faire la morale :

\- L'important est que tu t'en es rendu compte et que le fait de ne pas le rendre est un acte conscient.

\- Mais je brûlerais plus d'un dollar quatre-vingt-cinq d'essence si jamais j'y retournais.

\- C'est bon ! Ça reviendra seulement te hanter !

Cela fit rire Tony.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le Karma, lui expliqua clairement Kate. Nos actes reviennent comme un boomerang et si les tiens reviennent, t'as plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe.

Tony se contenta de rire, soi-disant qu'il n'y croyait pas, ce qui alerta un McGee plus que curieux quand il entra dans les bureaux… pour se faire envoyer chier par Tony avec l'excuse de la « Conversation Privée ». McGee resta un instant perplexe puis préféra continuer sa route pour rejoindre son bureau. Kate, elle, continuait sur sa lancée :

\- Avec tout le mauvais Karma que tu t'es bâti avec les filles, je suis surprise que tu aies encore quelque chose dans ton pantalon.

Et elle lui adressa un sourire bien moqueur.

Tony lui adressa un regard noir et écarta sa chaise du bureau comme pour se confirmer que son paquetage personnel était bien à sa place.

C'est à cet instant que Gibbs débarqua avec un café, suivi de Tôshirô qui avait plusieurs bentô dans les bras.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose, DiNozzo ? s'enquit le boss alors que son fils distribuait les bentô à Kate et McGee, avant d'en déposer un sur le bureau de son père pour s'asseoir au pied du meuble.

Kate se contenta de rire et remercia Tôshirô de son attention.

\- Pourquoi le Directeur ne t'a pas encore mis de bureau ici ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Parce qu'il le fera seulement si je deviens un agent du NCIS, et je tiens à rester à la faculté, répondit le blandinet en ouvrant son propre repas.

McGee resta surpris des sushis qu'on lui offrait, mais remercia le jeune homme.

\- T'as rien fait pour moi ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Tu préfères arnaquer les fast-foods, je ne vais pas t'en priver, marmonna-t-il en se saisissant de ses baguettes.

Tony regarda Kate avec un air assassin, mais la jeune femme était tout aussi perplexe du savoir du jeune homme.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Gibbs. Il décrocha, eut rapidement le message et raccrocha.

\- On a un cadavre à Norfolk. McGee, préviens Ducky.

\- Je croyais qu'il devait partir à Londres ? nota Kate alors qu'elle refermait son bentô pour se préparer.

\- Son vol ne décolle que dans quelques heures, assura l'ancien Marine.

Il termina son café d'une traite, le jeta à la poubelle et ramassa ses affaires, avant de regarder son fils en levant un sourcil. Tôshirô secoua la tête pour dire qu'il ne venait pas et les attendait ici.

\- Dîtes… Gibbs, Tôshirô… vous croyez au Karma ? demanda Tony.

Gibbs se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur et lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- J'ai eu trois femmes, DiNozzo et Tôshirô est amnésique.

\- CQFD, marmonna Tôshirô en prenant possession du bureau de son père.

Tony dut mal comprendre Gibbs puisqu'il sourit d'un air victorieux à l'attention de Kate et en se relevant un peu trop brutalement, renversa son soda sur la zone de la braguette de son jean.

Cette fois, c'était Kate qui souriait d'un air victorieux.

\- T'aurais dû rapporter la monnaie, lui dit la jeune femme.

McGee ne comprenait toujours pas la situation mais encore une fois, se fit envoyer bouler.

\- Ignore le singe, McGee-san, marmonna Tôshirô en continuant de manger ses sushis. Même Yoruichi est plus brillante que lui, pourtant, c'est un chat dont on parle. Je dirais à Abby d'aller voir si elle a toujours à manger si vous ne revenez pas ce soir.

Tony grommela un merci et s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur avec l'équipe.

* * *

Le corps était dans un parc de la base de Norfolk.

Apparemment, deux matelots qui avaient accosté hier soir l'avait vu dans la soirée alors qu'ils partaient pour deux semaines de permission afin de rejoindre leurs petites copines. Ils s'étaient juste arrêtés pour aller au petit-coin. Vu que les toilettes étaient fermées, c'est un arbre qui avait dû servir de pissotière.

La victime était une jeune femme en tenue de lieutenant de la Navy. La jupe était bien remontée, la culotte aux chevilles et la chemise ouverte sur son soutien-gorge.

Apparemment, les deux marines avaient ensuite interpelé le Quartier-Maître Cluxton, une blonde en treillis militaire, qui faisait sa ronde dans les environs.

Et la femme en question avait bousillé la scène de crime avec ses bonnes intentions. Visiblement, avant d'appeler le NCIS, elle avait vérifié que la nana était bien morte, puis, avait fouillé dans ses poches pour essayer de l'identifier. Dans ses bêtises, elle eut quand même la bonne idée de mettre des gans en touchant le corps, puis de marquer d'un fanion ses pas, avant de revenir en arrière en marchant sur ses propres traces et d'installer le ruban. Elle était venue plusieurs fois dans la soirée faire sa ronde, de 20h jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle à minuit trente-deux.

Gibbs se raidit un instant en entendant le cri d'un Hollow dans le coin. Si la blonde ou l'équipe resta sans réaction, le supérieur qui les avaient appelés à l'aide soupira.

\- Les charognards sont partout, marmonna l'homme.

\- Malheureusement, confirma Gibbs avec un pauvre sourire.

Le reste des témoins se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Gibbs ramena tout le monde sur le terrain en réclamant à Tony de prendre les dépositions… ordre que DiNozzo compléta de lui-même d'ailleurs.

La Quartier-Maître fut vexée, parce qu'elle avait déjà pris les dépositions, mais Gibbs n'en avait rien à secouer. Après tout, elle avait déjà touché au cadavre alors, elle devrait se faire un peu plus discrète et laisser les pros faire leur boulot.

Kate eut pitié d'elle et lui assura qu'elle avait fait du « très bon travail » ce qui tira un reniflement narquois de Gibbs.

Le pire fut quand McGee débarqua et reconnut Cluxton. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient bien. La conversation était… bizarre. Certes, c'était juste une question de prendre des nouvelles, mais les deux avaient l'air embarrassé. McGee tenta d'expliquer comment son transfert s'était déroulé, mais la menace de Gibbs d'être renvoyé à Norfolk fit son effet et l'agent spécial se mit au travail, avant que le Quartier-Maître ne soit congédiée. Le supérieur, quant à lui, s'esquiva en disant qu'il allait retourner à son bureau, les laissant travailler en paix.

\- Tu aurais pu le lui dire, Gibbs, pointa Kate.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Gibbs qui prenait des notes à côté du corps.

\- Qu'elle a fait du bon travail.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna à moitié le chef de l'équipe.

\- Les gants ; elle a marqué son passage ; limité la scène de crime…

\- Fouiller le corps pour l'identifier, compléta Gibbs en se relevant toujours en prenant des notes.

Il finit par regarder sa co-équipière.

\- Comment fait-on ça sans le déplacer, agent Todd ?

Kate se vit dans l'obligation d'accorder ce point.

\- Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre l'arrivée des médecins.

\- Voilà, _ça_ , ça aurait été du bon travail. Continue de mitrailler.

Et il s'éloigna.

Pendant ce temps, Ducky arrivait enfin avec Palmer, lui disant qui le remplacerait en son absence et le genre d'individu que c'était.

\- Je soupçonne aussi que le bon docteur sera quelque peu grognon, avertit Ducky en passant sous la zone délimitée. Il a perdu à pile ou face.

\- A quelle occasion, Ducky ? s'enquit Gibbs en guise de salutation.

\- Celle qui me verra partir à Londres dans deux heures !

Et pour le confirmer, Ducky brandit son billet d'avion en annonçant quelque chose en latin qui passa à mille lieux au-dessus de la tête de McGee, mais pas de Kate qui identifia le nom comme l'appellation latine de la Société des Médecins Légistes.

\- Bien, Kate !

\- Ces quatre années de latin s'avèrent enfin payantes, sourit fièrement la jeune femme.

\- Et tu sais qui a fondé cette société ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Leonard de Vinci en personne !

\- Wow !

\- Oui, wow en effet ! On a prouvé que les racines de notre société dédiée aux fondements de la médecine légale remontent à la même année que celle à laquelle il peignait Mona Lisa ! D'ailleurs, cet extraordinaire tableau…

\- Veux-tu aller à ton assemblée à Londres ou nous faire une conférence ici alors qu'un charognard traine dans les environs ? coupa Gibbs.

Cela remit Ducky à ses priorités et au travail, il remercia d'ailleurs Gibbs pour ça. Le vieux légiste alla donc retrouver la jeune femme à terre qui fixait le ciel de son regard vide et posa ses affaires pour s'agenouiller à son chevet.

\- Quelle histoire vas-tu nous raconter, ma chère ? demanda le légiste.

\- Tu sais Ducky, un de ses jours, l'un d'eux va finir par te répondre, taquina Kate.

\- Oh tu sais, les réponses du silence peuvent être dures à entendre, Kate, mais contrairement aux vivants, quand les _cadavres_ parlent, ils ne mentent jamais.

Gibbs fut le seul à noter son insistance sur le mot _cadavre_.

Ducky commença son examen en notant que leur victime avait probablement été étranglée. Des marques sur ses cuisses disaient qu'elle avait peut-être été agressée sexuellement, mais tout ça encore, c'était le remplaçant de Ducky qui le confirmerait.

Il nota que Gibbs fouillait déjà la veste de la morte.

\- D'habitude tu me demandes avant de le faire, Jethro, reprocha Ducky.

\- Un Quartier-Maître s'est déjà permis, je ne fais que vérifier.

Cela agaça Ducky qui aurait voulu qu'on l'attende avant.

C'est à cet instant que Tony débarqua en disant avoir pris la déposition des deux hommes et demanda s'il pouvait les libérer.

\- Tu sais où les trouver ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Un motel de Virginie Beach. Leurs copines les attendent.

L'air entendu de Tony voulait tout dire.

\- Laisse-les partir.

Tony se retourna vers les témoins, les siffla et leur fit un signe du pouce pour leur faire comprendre de circuler. Les deux matelots ne se firent pas prier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kate et tira son pager en disant :

\- Ils ont pas vu leur copine depuis six mois, trois semaines et dix-huit heures…

Il eut une grimace de compassion.

\- Le plus long pour moi ça a été onze jours et six heures.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu saches ces choses, se moqua Kate.

\- C'est un don, se contenta de répondre Tony.

C'est le truc le plus bizarre qui soit surtout.

Pendant ce temps, Ducky avait une fourchette entre vingt-trois heures et une heure du matin pour la mort de leur victime.

Sur ces conclusions, il se releva en disant que c'était là qu'il les abandonnait, permettant à Gibbs de fouiller correctement leur victime. Pendant que le légiste expliquait la nuance entre Londres et Centre de Londres à McGee, Gibbs finit par se relever.

\- Aucun papier. On a un Lieutenant inconnu.

Cela retira le sourire des lèvres de Ducky qui se retourna vers la morte et vint la voir de nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir si on faisait attention à lui, mais Tony faisait toujours la causette à Kate, McGee était avec ses notes et Gibbs dans ses affaire plus loin. Il n'y avait que Palmer qui prenait des notes à son niveau. Délicatement, Ducky tourna la tête de la victime et remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit remettre la tête dans le bon sens.

D'un air grave, il s'adressa à Palmer :

\- Dès que Gibbs aura fini ses constatations, nous la transporterons à la morgue.

\- Bien sûr docteur.

Et Ducky s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Plus tard, Palmer entrait dans la salle d'autopsie pour voir que Ducky était déjà au travail.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être à bord de votre avion docteur ?

\- Une des merveilles des voyages aériens est que si tu loupes un vol, tu as l'embarras du choix pour en prendre un autre, rétorqua Ducky toujours dans son autopsie de la victime.

\- Vous avez commencé sans moi ?

\- Étant donné que je suis le médecin légiste en chef et que tu es mon assistant, c'est mon droit le plus strict de commencer sans toi. Tu seras gentil de dire à Tôshirô que je ne peux pas le recevoir aujourd'hui dans la morgue.

* * *

A l'étage au-dessus, Abby buvait un caf-pow en attendant qu'on lui apporte quelque chose à analyser. Elle appuya sur son haut-parleur pour répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Abby est là, à vous l'antenne !

C'était Ducky en ligne.

\- Tu vas être très en retard pour l'heure du thé, pointa la gothique.

Mais Ducky n'était pas d'humeur à déconner. Il lui annonça qu'il allait envoyer Palmer lui apporter des prélèvements de salive, sang et sperme. Et lui rappela de bien signer TOUS les bordereaux, parce qu'il vérifierait.

\- Très bien, je le ferai dès que j'aurai fini avec l'analyse des matières explosives.

« Non tu vas t'y coller tout de suite ! »

Et Ducky raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

Il engueula Palmer qui trainait et s'en alla de nouveau auprès de la victime, une fois seul. Il prit la loupe et tourna de nouveau la tête de la victime pour lui dégager la nuque, poussant des cheveux du chemin. Sa loupe lui montra le trident gravé sur sa peau.

\- Alors, tu as recommencé… constata sombrement le légiste. Espèce d'ordure.

* * *

\- C'est bon pour toi ? demanda McGee allongé sous le bureau d'Abby en train de traficoter un des pc.

Abby assise derrière le même bureau souriait en le regardant faire.

\- Crois-moi, Monsieur la Clef à Molette, je souris.

\- Moi pas, pointa Gibbs en débarqua.

McGee se cogna la tête contre le dessous du bureau en sursautant et se dépêcha de sortir de dessous.

\- Oui patron ? s'enquit McGee.

\- Agent Spécial Clef à Molette ?

\- McGee est en train de régler ma boite chaude, explicita Abby.

Dit comme ça, c'était encore plus louche.

Et McGee partit dans ses explications de spécialiste qui perdirent dix fois plus Gibbs. Abby se fit donc l'interprète en tournant un des écrans de son ordinateur.

\- McGee m'aide à accélérer les recherches sur les empreintes de notre Lieutenant inconnue dans la base de données de la Marine. Il faut trouver la réponse au plus vite pour calmer notre Doberman.

\- Je suis plutôt Jack Russel, répondit du tac-au-tac Gibbs.

\- Mais non pas toi, Gibbs. Ducky. Il aboie après moi comme un chien enragé.

\- Il est encore là ?

\- En salle d'autopsie.

Et Gibbs s'en allait déjà.

\- Je te préviens, il est mal luné ! Numérote tes abatis !

McGee regarda ça avec la bouche grande ouverte et dit à Abby :

\- Si j'avais dit ça à Gibbs, il m'aurait mis aux arrêts.

\- C'est l'avantage d'être comme moi, sourit la gothique avec satisfaction. Maintenant retournes-y.

* * *

Ducky était parti à Norfolk en voiture après l'autopsie. Il avait tout accompli seul, demandant seulement à Palmer de passer derrière lui après coup pour vérifier.

Là-bas, dans une pièce réservée aux preuves, il alla directement vers le placard à échantillons sanguins pour prendre une rangée du placard réfrigérant. Il posa les éprouvettes sur un bureau et en chercha bien particulière dans le tas, qu'il plaça dans un sachet à preuve avant de remettre les autres éprouvettes à leur place et de s'en aller.

* * *

Kate harangua Tony pour son retard alors qu'il avait dit il y a quarante-cinq minutes qu'il partait aux toilettes. L'excuse de monsieur : il était retourné au fast-food pour rendre la monnaie à qui de droit mais la nana ne travaillait pas, et Tony ne voulait pas que la face de fouine qui l'avait remplacée empoche l'argent à sa place. Il en avait aussi profité pour acheter un café à Gibbs afin d'amadouer la bête quand elle apprendrait qu'ils n'avaient rien.

\- Quand on me dira quoi ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant comme toujours à point nommé.

Dans sa précipitation pour lui donner son café, il se le renversa dessus et manqua de tomber au passage, provoquant un rire chez Kate qui se leva, savourant l'instant.

\- Quelles sont les chances que ça se produise deux fois le même jour ?!

\- Les mêmes que je vous vire tous les deux si je n'ai pas de rapport, lança Gibbs en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Pendant que Tony clopinait jusqu'à son bureau, Kate alla droit au but. Peu importe la façon dont ils faisaient circuler la photo de leur marine, ils n'avaient toujours aucune réponse.

Gibbs resta sans voix. Il se redressa.

\- Le PSA ?

S'épongeant le jean avec du sopalin, Tony lui dit qu'aucune femme gradée ou simple matelot n'était portée disparue.

Ils n'avaient rien de plus.

Mais Abby vint les saluer, McGee sur ses talons, et la gothique avait un grand sourire. Elle, elle devait surement avoir quelque chose. Ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils avaient fait TOUS les fichiers de la marine, mais il n'y a aucune correspondance.

C'était stupide, après tout, c'était une officier de Marine.

\- Non, pas du tout Jethro, intervint la voix de Ducky.

Il débarqua dans le bureau, toujours en imper et chapeau.

\- Notre lieutenant inconnue n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait. Cette pauvre femme n'a jamais été dans la marine.

Il s'arrêta au bureau de Gibbs et prit un stylo pour signer le bordereau du suivi d'indice, avant de le tendre à Abby.

\- Compare ce sperme à celui que j'ai prélevé sur notre victime. S'il te plaît.

La gravité et le sérieux de Ducky força un étrange silence sur le bureau alors qu'Abby prenait l'échantillon et signait à son tour le bordereau avant de s'en aller. Ducky allait en faire de même quand Gibbs se planta devant lui, relevant le bord du chapeau du légiste pour mieux voir son visage.

\- Tu m'as caché des éléments, Docteur ?

Ducky fit mine de se détourner mais comme sorti de nulle part, Tôshirô était derrière lui, son sac de cours à l'épaule, Hyorinmaru en main. Ducky soupira.

\- Oui, agent Gibbs, avoua-t-il. En effet.

Et il retourna à la morgue, laissant les enquêteurs silencieux derrière lui.

En bas, Ducky ouvrit le placard mortuaire de la victime et la regarda.

Le corps tourna la tête, fixant ses yeux clairs dans les siens et lui parla.

 _\- Dîtes à ma famille ce qui m'est arrivé, monsieur,_ demanda la morte d'une voix claire, presque suppliante _. S'il vous plaît._

\- Mallard-sensei, appela la voix de Tôshirô.

Ducky sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la morgue, avant de revenir à la morte. Si la tête était toujours tournée vers lui, les yeux et la bouche étaient fermés. Gibbs et Tôshirô vinrent le rejoindre, tout deux sérieux. Finalement, Ducky prit sa décision et lui fit signe silencieusement de venir le rejoindre. Là, il tourna la nuque pour montrer à son ami le trident.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier trident que tu vois taillé dans le cou d'une victime, c'est ça ? comprit Gibbs.

\- Non.

Et il arrangea délicatement la tête de la morte.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû te le cacher, mais je n'étais pas sûr que c'était le même avant d'avoir fait l'autopsie.

\- Tu n'en étais pas sûre quand tu as vu ce trident sur son cou, sur les lieux du crime ?

\- Ton comportement dit le contraire, pointa Tôshirô en allant s'asseoir sur une des tables d'autopsie.

\- Contrairement à toi, Gibbs, je préfère me fier à des certitudes plutôt qu'à mon instinct.

\- On est une équipe Ducky, et dans une équipe, on ne se cache rien.

Tôshirô eut une toux suspicieuse mais aucun des deux adultes ne la releva.

Ducky admit ses torts et lui raconta l'affaire précédente en sortant le dossier d'enquête intitulé Trident. Elle remontait à dix ans, où un infirmier naval faisant son jogging, avait trouvé le corps d'une fille dans une fosse près d'un stade. Etranglée et violée, elle avait été habillée en lieutenant de vaisseau sans pour autant en être une. Certainement pour satisfaire un fantasme de son agresseur. C'était la même année où les premières femmes avaient embarqué sur des bateaux de guerre.

Le trident n'avait peut-être aucun rapport à la marine, mais un papier avec un dessin de trident disant « Je reviendrai » avait été retrouvé sur la scène du crime, trois jours après qu'on ait récupéré le corps.

\- Il était où pour avoir échappé à la première fouille ? s'enquit Tôshirô.

\- Il était à l'endroit exact où avait été positionné le corps. On n'aurait pas pu le manquer, pointa Ducky.

\- Et donc, jusqu'à maintenant, le coupable ne s'était pas manifesté…

Tôshirô prit un air pensif, ses méninges tournant à cent à l'heure.

Mais Gibbs avait une autre question. Pourquoi pour Ducky, ça virait à l'affaire personnelle ?

Gagnant du temps, Ducky lui parla du fait que la Mona Lisa n'avait jamais été livrée au client qui l'avait commandée et s'en alla dans une autre pièce, laissant Tôshirô et Gibbs parcourir ensemble le dossier.

\- Au lieu de ça, il a trimbalé ce tableau avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui dit Ducky en revenant avec une boite dorée.

Dessus, il y avait Jane Doe et la date 12 octobre 1994.

\- Elle est restée avec moi dix ans, Jethro.

\- C'est la seule inconnue que je n'ai jamais pu identifier, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit devenue une Hollow depuis le temps.

\- Comme celle d'aujourd'hui, supposa Gibbs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Tôshirô en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans la Marine, on les appelle les Charognards, et on en a entendu un dans les environs.

\- C'est surtout la seule victime dont la famille n'a jamais fait le deuil, pointa avec gravité Ducky. Et la seule qui n'est pas rentrée chez elle.

Sa voix s'étrangla d'émotion.

A cet instant, le téléphone de la morgue sonna. Gibbs et Tôshirô regardèrent en silence l'appareil, puis Ducky. Ils savaient que c'était Abby au bout du fil. Ils en étaient certains. Et de ce qu'elle leur dirait dépendrait la suite de l'enquête.

Voyant que Ducky ne répondait pas, Gibbs décrocha.

Abby avait trouvé une correspondance.

Leur homme était bien revenu… et cette fois, Ducky n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper à nouveau.

* * *

On mit tout le monde à la page et Ducky présenta ses excuses à toute l'équipe.

Vu comment avait agit leur homme précédemment, on avait mis sous surveillance discrète leur propre scène de crime, au cas où il viendrait les narguer de nouveau.

Passant outre une remarque stupide de Tony, Abby demanda si dix ans n'était pas une trop longue période pour un meurtre et viol en série. De plus, même si l'uniforme restait le même, les femmes étaient trop différentes. L'une brune, l'autre blonde, l'autre typée anglaise et l'autre plus hispanique.

Cependant, à moins qu'Abby ait fait une erreur sur le prélèvement, le fait qu'on ait ces dix ans d'écarts pouvait s'expliquer par une peine de prison.

\- Ok, je distribue les devoirs.

McGee devait voir dans les dossiers du JAG pour savoir qui étaient les marins incarcérés fin 94 et récemment relâchés.

Kate devait passer au peigne fin les interrogatoires des suspects d'il y a dix ans et interroger ceux habitant encore à Norfolk.

Tony eut le droit de faire la tournée des bars et clubs de strip-tease pour montrer la photo de leur victime dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Après tout, elle avait peut-être été draguée là-bas. Sa joie fut de courte durée néanmoins.

\- T'as d'autres cours cet après-midi ? demanda Gibbs à son fils.

\- Aucun.

\- Tes devoirs ?

\- Déjà faits.

\- Accompagne Tony, je te prie. Autorisation de le passer en travers de Hyôrinmaru s'il papillonne.

Tôshirô hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Tony.

Quant à Abby, elle avait pour mission de repasser toutes les données de l'époque pour voir si on n'avait rien loupé il y a dix ans. Alors que tout le monde filait à sa mission, Gibbs attrapa Abby par le coude.

\- Tu veux que Ducky t'aide ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'étonna la demoiselle.

Avec un soupir, Gibbs lui fit signe de regarder Ducky.

Le pauvre homme était au bout de sa vie, fixant tristement les écrans. Comprenant le message, elle alla le voir.

\- Hey, Duckman !

Ducky se retourna et passant un bras autour des épaules du brave légiste, Abby l'entraîna avec elle pour une excuse certainement bidon, tout plutôt que de le laisser déprimer seul dans son coin.

* * *

Tony entra dans un bar où le patron à moitié déprimé passait la serpillère en fumant sur de la musique bouddhiste. Tôshirô resta en retrait et le regarda faire. Vu que leur interlocuteur était un homme, il n'y avait pas trop de risques.

\- Comment va le NCIS ? demanda le barman avec indifférence.

\- D'après mes collègues, j'ai un mauvais karma, même si je ne crois pas trop à ces choses-là.

\- Vous devriez vous savez.

Et il recommença à passer la serpillère, suivi par Tony, expliquant comme quoi avant, il rejetait tout ces trucs spirituels, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à les admettre et que sa vie s'épanouisse.

\- Elle est passée récemment ?

Tony brandit la photo de leur morte.

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle s'est faite violer et assassiner.

Cela provoqua un bref blanc, avant que le hippie moderne ne s'étonne :

\- Avec une expression aussi douce ?

WHAT ?

\- Elle a un visage si rayonnant.

Tony regarda la photo pour être certain, mais c'était bien le corps sans vie sur sa table d'autopsie.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi vous croyez qu'elle a les yeux fermés ?!

\- Je pensais qu'elle méditait.

Okayyyy….

* * *

Abby avait une bonne nouvelle quand Gibbs l'appela pour lui dire que leur homme n'avait pas attendu trois jours pour déposer leur papier. Sur le message d'il y a dix ans, elle avait déniché de l'ADN qui avait échappé à l'équipe de l'époque, faute de moyen matériel pour le récupérer.

A côté, Kate avait retrouvé la trace de l'homme qui avait trouvé le corps il y a dix ans, leur permettant ainsi de l'interroger, afin de pouvoir l'innocenter ou pas.

Leur homme avait passé la nuit du meurtre chez une _femme_ , un officier. Afin de préserver l'anonymat de la personne en question, Gibbs fit couper son et enregistrement, à l'instant où Tony, Tôshirô et McGee entraient dans la pièce derrière le miroir où attendait Kate. Tony donna rendez-vous à McGee dans le garage et décolla de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, leur homme lâchait enfin un nom, son alibi.

Le nom d'un autre homme.

Ah.

* * *

McGee avait dû laisser Tony faire une infraction illégale chez un suspect, un ancien mécano qui avait purgé une peine pour viol et qui avait été relâché tout récemment. Cependant, la visite leur apprit une chose assez dérangeante. Le gars qui vivait chez leur suspect était Tom Willson, le grand-frère. Harlan Willson, leur homme.

Suspect mort il y a six semaines de ça.

Ils récoltèrent tout de même la brosse à cheveux d'Harlan pour le comparer à l'ADN, même si Tony jugeait que s'était du temps perdu. Après tout, l'homme était mort d'un infarctus bien avant le second meurtre.

Tony fut renvoyé sur le terrain, avec Kate cette fois, pour aller fouiller d'autres bars, quand la naïve Cluxton débarqua avec le fameux mot et le bordereau de preuve pour le tendre à Gibbs. Il eut d'ailleurs légèrement pitié d'elle quand elle lui avoua sa curiosité et passion pour tout ce qui était scientifique, l'invitant à se joindre à lui pour aller voir Abby.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en entrant dans un énième bar avec Tony disant que les clubs de strip-tease, c'étaient aussi très bien pour le barmitsva, Kate trouva leur victime. Elle jouait dans ce bar en tant que musicienne, elle faisait d'ailleurs de la batterie. La nana derrière le comptoir le leur confirma d'ailleurs, leur donnant aussi un nom. Mademoiselle Janis Santos. Et elle alla leur trouver l'adresse malgré l'émotion et le choc d'apprendre que la jeune femme si souriante qu'elle avait côtoyée aux heures de boulot avait été agressée puis tuée.

Ils visitèrent donc l'appartement de leur victime mais constatèrent rapidement une évidence. Quelqu'un était passé avant eux et l'avait vidé. Pas de vêtement. Pas d'objets personnels. On avait fait du nettoyage par le vide, ce qui sous-entendait que leur victime connaissait son assassin.

* * *

Ils firent le point dans le labo pour savoir où ils en étaient.

Ainsi, il s'avéra que sur le premier mot, le sperme correspondait à l'ADN retrouvé sur le message. Cependant, le second mot était propre à ce niveau-là.

Le premier suspect, Quartier-Maître Guts, était innocenté grâce à sa salive car il ne ressemblait même pas de loin à celui du sperme. Leur homme avait donc bel et bien passé la nuit chez son amant.

Cependant, l'ADN de Wilson correspondait au sperme retrouvé sur les deux victimes.

Ce qui n'était pas possible, puisque Wilson était mort depuis des semaines quand Janis avait été tuée. Pourtant, l'ADN ne mentait jamais.

\- Il doit bien avoir un moyen de tromper les gens avec l'ADN, supposa Tôshirô.

\- Il a raison, approuva McGee. Et si on avait introduit la semence de cet homme après le meurtre.

\- Comment leur meurtrier aurait-il eu son sperme ? s'enquit Gibbs devant l'improbabilité de la chose.

\- De la même manière que moi, souffla Ducky.

Et il brandit une éprouvette.

* * *

En observant les caméras de surveillance, on nota que Clutxon était passé dans la zone le jour avant le meurtre.

Ce fut le déclic.

McGee savait que la femme était gay, et Tony avait identifié Janis dans un bar _lesbien_.

Sans parler que la femme usait du nom de sa mère, mais que son père était l'agent spécial Does, qui avait été en charge de la première enquête il y a dix ans de ça.

Ils la regardèrent sur l'enregistrement poser des affaires sur un bureau, ouvrir un des frigos, le même où Ducky s'était servi et manipuler l'éprouvette en se retournant, comme pour surveiller la porte.

* * *

Durant l'interrogatoire, malgré les preuves contre elle, la femme garda un sourire poli.

\- Vous m'accusez d'être une lesbienne, monsieur ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Non, je vous accuse de meurtre.

\- De meurtre ? Je n'ai tué personne monsieur.

\- Elle voulait vous plaquer, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.

Même si la voix monta très légèrement d'une octave, la femme garda son air poli et impassible. Elle était bien partie pour tenter de remporter une partie de Ni Oui, ni Non contre Gibbs. **_(Bêta : Ben bon courage à elle !)_**

\- Aucune importance. On a une cassette où on vous voit prendre le sperme de l'affaire dont votre père était chargé il y a dix ans.

\- Vous arrivez à identifier sur ces images ce que j'ai pris dans l'armoire des pièces à conviction ? Pas moi.

\- Vous avez reproduit les méthodes du tueur grâce au dossier de votre père.

\- Je ne sais pas où mon père a rangé ses dossiers, monsieur.

Un léger agacement commencer à se faire sentir.

Gibbs continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous avez étranglé Janis Santos, vous lui avez mis un uniforme, vous avez gravé un trident sur son cou et introduit du sperme du premier meurtre dans son vagin.

\- C'est faux, nia calmement la blonde en secouant la tête et en gardant son sourire. Je n'ai pas fait ça.

\- Vous avez même laissé un mot comme celui du premier meurtre.

\- Je n'ai pas laissé ce mot. Je l'ai _trouvé_.

Elle tenait plus longtemps que la plupart des suspects, on pouvait le lui accorder.

\- Alors, qui a tué Janis Santos ? demanda Gibbs.

\- C'est évident. C'est cet homme inconnu qui a tué la fille d'il y a dix ans, monsieur, lui répondit la femme comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un enfant.

\- Non ce n'est plus un inconnu. Il s'appelle Harlan Wilson. Un ancien matelot mécanicien basé à Norfolk.

\- Vous l'avez arrêté, monsieur ?

La façon dont elle déglutit disait énormément sur le fond de sa pensée, malgré son visage lisse et sans expression.

\- Non, mais on a pu relier son ADN au sperme trouvé sur les deux victimes.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'accusez ?

Elle commençait à être à bout, ça se sentait.

Gibbs déposa le certificat de décès devant la jeune femme.

\- Harlan Wilson est mort six semaines _avant_ que vous n'assassiniez Janis.

Elle prit le papier et l'examina, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Merde…merde… MERDE !

Et elle frappa de colère contre la table.

Puis lentement, elle releva les yeux vers Gibbs, son visage de nouveau lisse comme si elle n'avait pas pété un plomb à l'instant, bien que seul sa respiration laisse penser qu'elle avait eu un accès de fureur.

* * *

Urahara et Ducky étaient assis dans un cimetière civil, sous un arbre.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, disait Urahara à Ducky alors que celui-ci fixait la boite de son inconnue.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça malgré tout, soupira Ducky.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les écritures sur le sommet du coffret.

\- Il est temps que notre relation évolue, ma chère. Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison. Même si ce n'est pas la maison que tu as connu dans cette vie, je pense que tu trouveras la paix ici.

Un homme sortit d'un immense caveau un peu plus loin, faisant que Ducky et Urahara se levèrent.

\- Et si ça continue comme ça, je pense que je vais te rejoindre.

\- Et je sais que tu auras une belle place dans les médecins de la Soul Society, sourit Urahara en tirant son éventail.

Ils allèrent tout deux donner les cendres au responsable qui s'en alla les mettre à leur place.

\- Tout ce travail que tu fais touche les morts, pointa Urahara. Une des études que j'ai faite depuis mon exil dans le monde des vivants m'a permis de découvrir que plus les gens croyaient en les morts, se souciaient d'eux et agissaient pour eux… plus les risques d'Hollowfication étaient réduits. Et parfois même, certains se purifiaient d'eux-mêmes. Alors, continue de nous parler, à nous les morts… tu fais beaucoup de bien.

Ducky eut un maigre sourire et avec son ami s'en alla.


	21. Bone Yard

**Bonsoir à tous ! Petit update qui nous amène à traquer un mafioso ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira vraiment ! Merci encore d'être toujours là et pour vos commentaires !**

 **Profitez bien du chapitre et à bientôt !**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée qui commençait au NCIS par une séance de remise en forme pour l'équipe. Kate était déjà sur place à s'échauffer et s'étirer quand McGee et DiNozzo arrivèrent dans la salle de sport. Bien sûr, voir la jeune femme faire le grand écart en jogging avait de quoi impressionner ce brave McGee.

\- Whouawe, qu'est-ce qu'elle est souple ! nota le Bleu.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais qu'elle te voie la regarder, conseilla Tony en se massant les mains.

McGee continua de regarder un instant Kate qui s'étirait toujours, debout, jambes légèrement écartées, les mains à plat au sol. Ce qui fit détourner hâtivement le regard, c'est de constater que la femme le fixer depuis entre ses jambes.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en est aperçue, glissa McGee en bougeant tout juste les lèvres. Elle m'a jeté _ce_ regard…

Tony se retourna pour la regarder rapidement, avant de retourner à McGee.

\- Quel regard ? demanda Tony.

\- Eh bien, celui qu'elle te jette habituellement.

Tony regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Kate pour la voir en train de se bander les mains, un sourire un peu trop grand aux lèvres, fixant les deux hommes comme un chat qui a repéré une souris. Tony se détourna brutalement.

\- Ouais… elle t'a vu…

La grimace qu'il fit disait clairement que McGee pouvait faire ses prières… et faire une croix sur de possibles enfants.

\- J'espère que t'as une coquille… glissa Tony.

Gibbs arriva à cet instant avec son fils, tous deux en sweat et bermuda. Si Gibbs avait un Starbucks en main, Tôshirô s'étirait vaguement les bras, fixant l'équipe de son père comme un fauve en quête d'une proie.

\- Très bien, bienvenue à ma séance d'entraînement au combat rapproché ! salua Gibbs. McGee.

\- Oui, fit l'agent d'une petite voix.

\- Vous commencez avec Kate, annonça le patron en désignant Kate d'un mouvement de la tête.

Elle était déjà en train de mettre la pression avec brio sur le brave McGee en frappant comme une sauvage dans un sac.

McGee jeta un regard suppliant à Gibbs qui se contenta de dire « allez-y », faisant que l'agent décolla.

\- Très bien… toi et Tôshirô sur le ring aujourd'hui, annonça Gibbs à Tony quand celui-ci brandit des gants de boxe.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai pris des cours et qu'on joue pas avec des sabres, sourit Tony en voyant le blandinet remettre le katana à son père.

\- Des cours de quoi ? demanda Tôshirô en prenant les gants et protections que tendait Tony.

\- De boxe.

Tôshirô eut un reniflement narquois et reposa le matériel qu'on lui donnait sur le banc.

\- En te mettant à terre rapidement, je pourrai m'attaquer à 'tosan. Et quand je l'aurai vaincu, il pourra _enfin_ se décider à me laisser prendre un appartement en ville.

Et avec agilité, Tôshirô se hissa sur le ring.

Tony regarda Gibbs qui se contenta de lui rendre un fin sourire.

Avec un soupir, l'agent très spécial jeta le casque sur la table et alla rejoindre Tôshirô en réajustant ses gants.

Pendant ce temps, McGee rejoignait Kate avec la même motivation qu'un condamné à mort. La jeune femme frappait avec entrain dans son sac de sable, en disant qu'ils allaient lutter ensemble.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as un problème avec ça ? haleta Kate en continuant de frapper dans son sac.

\- Non non, c'est juste que j'ai fait beaucoup de lutte au lycée.

\- Ah ouais, vraiment ?

Kate regarda McGee avec un grand sourire, jetant ses gants au pied du sac de frappe. L'assurance de la jeune femme était préoccupante.

Avec raison.

Quelques instants plus tard, McGee mordait la poussière, se faisant envoyer bouler aux quatre coins du tapis.

Du côté du ring, Tony sautillait autour de Tôshirô en cherchant comment le mettre à terre sans lui faire trop mal. S'il y allait trop fort, son patron lui arracherait les dents en passant par l'oreille.

\- Vas-y à fond, DiNozzo, recommanda Gibbs avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et arrête ton cirque, va, recommanda Tôshirô.

Tony faisait des pitreries sur le ring, en effet, mais les remarques du père et du fils le ramenèrent sur terre et il passa à l'assaut, donnant des coups dans les poings de l'albinos qui répondait avec autant de force.

\- Pas mal, gamin ! C'est Gibbs qui t'a appris à boxer ? sourit Tony en esquivant une attaque. Attention à tes mains, quand même, t'as pas de gants !

\- 'tosan ne m'a pas appris la boxe, ni à me défendre, à part l'usage des armes à feu… pointa Tôshirô d'une voix atone.

Le coup prit Tony par surprise alors que son adversaire était de profil. Le pied partit sur le côté, prenant l'agent dans le ventre pour le projeter contre les cordes qui le renvoyèrent sur le terrain, de là, Tôshirô le saisit au vol, usant de la vitesse de son adversaire pour le projeter au sol, l'y bloquant d'un pied, un poing s'arrêtant à un cheveu du nez de Tony.

\- J'ai appris à me battre à l'école… je crois.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna alors que Tôshirô se redressait.

A côté, McGee n'en menait pas très large. C'était la première fois qu'il luttait contre une fille. Bon, certes, ils étaient deux agents du NCIS, mais quand même. Après, le coup de Kate dans la coquille de McGee était très bas.

Le gong sauva les deux hommes d'un massacre plus important.

\- La séance est finie, on doit aller à Quantico, pointa Gibbs. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me persuaderas de te laisser prendre un appart, fils.

Tôshirô étala une nouvelle fois Tony avec un « tch » boudeur et sauta du ring.

\- De quoi est-il question ? demanda Kate en essayant de reprendre son souffle pendant que McGee agonisait.

\- Un gars a essayé de battre une bombe à la course !

\- Et ?

\- Il a perdu.

Kate partit au trot à la poursuite de Gibbs pendant que Tony allait voir McGee.

\- Elle avait trois grands-frères à la maison, à mon avis, le problème vient surement de là, consola Tony.

\- Tu crois ? gémit McGee.

\- On te dépose, Tôshirô ?

\- Iie. J'attends Kurosaki. Il m'a proposé qu'on se retrouve ici pour se dérouiller. Il sera certainement plus efficace que toi sur un ring, informa Tôshirô en ramassant son katana.

* * *

Gibbs était énervé en garant le fourgon du NCIS sur la zone de la base de Quantico où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

\- Sortez le matériel, je vais voir qui dirige ce cirque, gronda l'agent spécial en claquant la portière.

Et il partit à grands pas chercher le responsable de l'exercice.

Il tomba sur un homme en costard alors qu'il se rapprochait des carcasses calcinées de voitures à deux pas d'une fourgonnette des pompiers.

\- Vous auriez dû appeler, ça vous aurait évité le dérangement, dit l'inconnu à Gibbs.

\- Si vous me disiez déjà à qui j'ai à faire.

\- Sergent-Chef Deloucas. CIDC.

Et il montra la plaque à sa ceinture.

\- C'est de cette façon que vous travaillez sur une scène de crime, sergent-chef ? se fit confirmer Gibbs en montrant la zone du bombardement.

L'endroit n'était même pas bouclé, les militaires allaient et venaient au milieu des cratères et des carcasses métalliques.

\- Non, c'est comme ça que je dirige une enquête sur un décès accidentel… agent spécial ?

\- Gibbs. Pourquoi accidentel ?

\- Eh bien… un civil a décidé de se pointer au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Les marines l'ont repéré un peu trop tard.

Vu la silhouette du hollow dans les environs, ce devait être chose courante. Gibbs prit bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et de ne pas le fixer afin de ne pas attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un civil venait faire par ici ? s'enquit Gibbs en sortant de sa poche son téléphone portable.

Il devait avertir Ichigo.

\- A mon avis…

Deloucas regarda la zone en question.

\- C'était un ferrailleur. Y'a plein de ferraille qui s'est accumulée là au fil des ans.

\- Assez pour prendre le risque de se faire sauter ? s'enquit Gibbs alors que son équipe le rejoignait.

\- J'ai pas dit qu'il était malin, agent Gibbs. Mais si vous voulez que le NCIS gère la paperasse cette fois-ci, parfait.

Gibbs regarda un instant l'homme avant de dire à son équipe :

\- Allez vite sécuriser la scène.

\- Veillez à ce que vos hommes progressent bien dans la zone nettoyée par les démineurs. J'tiens pas à avoir un autre civil mort sur les bras, leur dit l'homme du CIDC.

Il cracha un mollard par terre et s'éloigna.

\- Quelle classe, constata Kate.

\- Vous virez tout le monde du champ de tir à par bien sûr les démineurs, ordonna Gibbs.

\- Et pour le cracheur de service ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Il reste là. Avec de la chance, il crachera sur mes bottes.

\- Tu cherches une raison de mettre une tape sur la tête ? demanda Kate.

\- Non. De l'abattre.

Et Gibbs alla rejoindre Ducky qui venait d'arriver.

Le trio restant regarda la zone de tir, si dégagée avec son arbre jaune et ras. Pas d'arbre sur un large périmètre. Tant de carcasses de voitures et autres véhicules.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit avoir fait une enquête sur un champ de tir non déminé ? demanda Kate à Tony.

\- Oui, une vraie tragédie, sourit narquoisement Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda McGee.

\- Les démineurs avaient mal délimité les passages. Boum. Un agent est passé par là, un Bleu, bien sûr. Il a eu le pied arraché.

\- Tu-tu-tu-tu plaisantes là ? bégaya McGee avec un sourire nerveux.

Et avec un rire forcé, Tony lui assura que oui, il se moquait de lui. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Aussi, quand McGee se mit en route, marchand _lentement_ entre les cordelettes blanches au sol qui délimitaient le passage, il suait à grosses gouttes, veillant à bien rester sur le milieu du chemin.

Il s'arrêta en voyant sur le bord du chemin la tige métallique d'un engin explosif encore intact. Il se retourna à moitié pour regarder Kate et Tony qui marchaient derrière lui à belle distance et qui eux aussi s'étaient arrêtés.

\- On est avec toi, McGee ! encourage Tony.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien ! assura Kate avec un grand sourire.

Et les deux agents adressèrent un pouce levé à leur Bleu favori qui finit par reprendre sa route.

\- Certaines sont enterrées, on peut pas les voir, lança Tony.

Enfin sur place, tout le monde se mit au travail.

Tony posa son sac pour sortir son matériel photo et poussa un juron.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Non, rien rien.

\- Maouw…

Kate se rapprocha au son du miaulement et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'agent accroupi et retient un rire.

\- Si tu veux pas qu'on retrouver des entrailles de chat partout, assure-toi qu'elle reste à sa place. Gibbs aura ta peau de toute façon.

Et elle retourna à son propre sac avec un petit rire, laissant son collègue face au chat noir qui s'était glissé dans ses affaires.

\- Yoruichi… vraiment… t'en loupe pas une. Reste sage, va. Je te confierai à Ducky plus tard.

L'enquête commençait après tout.

Ducky arriva sur les lieux, examinant le corps, pendant que l'on prenait des photos. Personne ne fit plus attention au félin qui se glissa hors du sac pour trottiner avec détermination vers le hollow. Surtout que l'agent du CIDC leur tournait autour comme un vautour.

D'après les premières observations, il était fort probable que la victime courait quand elle avait été touchée.

\- A quoi le voyez-vous, Docteur ? demanda Palmer en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction du hollow.

\- Hélas, j'ai vu bien trop de blessures de ce genre pendant mon service au Vietnam.

\- Et ces blessures sur son visage et ses poignets ? s'enquit Gibbs en observant la victime.

\- Il est possible qu'elles soient dues au souffle de l'explosion. On en saura plus en faisant l'autopsie.

Pendant qu'il prenait des photos, Tony nota quelque chose sous la semelle de la chaussure de leur mort. Une marque qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Il s'agit pas d'un ferrailleur, Gibbs. Il avait des chaussures hors de prix.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gibbs sans comprendre.

\- Des pompes de luxe. Elles sont pas données. J'ai la même paire et elle m'a coûté cinq cents dollars.

Gibbs jeta un regard perçant à Tony qui se contenta de dire en souriant :

\- Tout le monde ne s'habille pas au rabais.

Gibbs se leva et Tony tenta maladroitement de rattraper le coup, alors que son patron ne voulait que regarder les chaussures.

Une explosion plus loin, venant de la zone du hollow que Ducky et Gibbs s'efforçaient d'ignorer les alerta tous. Tout le monde se leva alors que les démineurs s'agitaient pour essayer de comprendre.

Une chose était certaine, le hollow n'était plus là.

Ducky perçut même le soupir de soulagement de Palmer devant la disparition du monstre.

Un ronronnement à ses pieds alerta Gibbs qui baissa les yeux pour noter Yoruichi se léchant une patte avec satisfaction. Avec un soupir, l'agent spécial la prit dans ses mains avec délicatesse et alla la fourrer dans les bras de Tony qui balbutia une excuse.

\- Que ça ne se reproduise plus, se contenta de dire Gibbs. Où en es-tu Kate ?

\- J'ai presque fini. J'ai dit à McGee de prendre les mesures, annonça Kate en levant le nez de son croquis.

Gibbs hocha la tête et revint au mort. Il observa attentivement les semelles, avant de regarder autour et de finalement trouver une empreinte correspondante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kate.

\- J'essaie de suivre ses traces de pas.

Il remonta la piste et se rapprocha du bord de la zone sécurisée pour pointer des voitures calcinées.

\- Il venait de là-bas.

Et il enjamba la cordelette pour remonter la piste, s'efforçant de rester dans les pas de leur victime pour ne pas se faire sauter sur une mine.

\- Mais comment est-il arrivé ici ? On est à dix kilomètres de la route la plus proche ! fit remarquer Kate.

\- Quelqu'un a dû le déposer.

Il s'arrêta au bord d'un cratère proche des traces de pas et remarqua un câble par terre, incongru en ces lieux. Une photo et ça alla rejoindre les pièces à conviction. C'est à cet instant que l'agent de la CIDC le remarqua et lui passa un savon à distance, parce que ce secteur n'était pas encore traité.

\- Vous essayez de vous faire tuer ou quoi ? rabroua l'homme.

Gibbs l'ignora royalement et reprit sa piste, forçant le sergent-chef à en faire autant.

\- Vous êtes sourd ou cinglé ?

\- Un peu des deux, lui dit l'agent du NCIS.

Et il s'arrêta juste à côté d'une carcasse de voiture où commençaient les traces de pas. Il tira sa petite lampe de torche de sa poche et éclaira l'intérieur, dévoilant une dépouille calcinée.

\- Vous pensez toujours que c'est un accident, Sergent-Chef ?

* * *

Ducky avait hérité de la garde de Yoruichi. Pendant que le chat faisait sa toilette sur son bureau, il finissait de prendre les empreintes de leur mort.

Il envoya Jimmy apporter les prélèvements et autres à Abby qui se perdait dans les intonations et consignes du légiste.

\- Il veut bien faire, pourtant je ressens un besoin pressant de le frapper, soupira Ducky à l'attention du mort. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

\- Je fais ça tout le temps, pointa Gibbs en débarquant à son tour.

\- Ah, je l'avais remarqué, mais seulement derrière la tête.

\- Frapper au visage, c'est un peu humiliant. Derrière la tête, c'est pour les réveiller.

Yoruichi eut un miaulement hilare et sauta de son perchoir. Les deux hommes regardèrent le félin trottiner tranquillement jusqu'à un placard et d'un saut, se retrouver dessus. Là, il s'allongea de tout son long au bord, une patte dans le vide et les regarda d'un air paresseux.

\- Donc, c'est toi qui en hérite, nota Gibbs.

\- C'est un chat, ils font rarement ce qu'on leur demande. Quoique cette demoiselle a bien compris de ne pas s'approcher des corps et des prélèvements, sourit Ducky en regardant le félin.

\- Et pour notre homme ?

\- Tu avais raison. Ses blessures au visage ne viennent pas de la bombe. Notre victime a reçu une très, très sévère correction avant de mourir.

Prenant délicatement le visage du mort entre ses mains, Ducky désigna les zones près de la bouche et de la pommette à Gibbs. L'enquêteur observa les marques un instant, avant de s'en détourner et de se diriger vers l'autre corps.

\- Et notre squelette carbonisé ?

\- Il n'a pas été brûlé dans les explosions d'aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce pauvre garçon est mort depuis au moins six mois.

\- Y'a surement d'autres corps.

\- Oui, c'est en effet ce que je crains.

\- On est tombé sur un cimetière sauvage, Ducky. C'est pour ça que le hollow était tranquille. Celui qui utilisait la zone le nourrissait sans le savoir. Un tueur en série s'y débarrasse des corps.

\- Ah oui… probable.

* * *

McGee était avec Abby pendant que la laborantine cherchait une correspondance au niveau des empreintes de leur mort.

\- Alors, McGee, il parait que Kate t'a botté les fesses ce matin ? taquina la gothique.

\- T'as dû mal entendre, c'était pas mes fesses, grinça McGee qui faisait lentement le tour du bureau de la jeune femme en marchand.

\- Tu veux dire que c'était dans les…

\- Ouais. Je croyais que j'allais rejoindre une agence fédérale, pas que j'allais revivre ma première année de lycée.

\- Surtout n'oublie pas qu'ils te torturent parce qu'ils t'adorent.

\- Alors, si jamais ils m'aimaient pas ?

\- Ce serait pire !

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

\- Sois content de pas t'être entraîné avec Tôshirô. L'année dernière, il a déboité l'épaule de Tony.

La conversation s'arrêta là quand l'ordinateur d'Abby se manifesta avec un résultat.

\- Je viens d'identifier votre macchabé. Il est pas mal.

\- Il est mort, rappela McGee.

\- Ouais je sais, soupira tristement Abby.

McGee vint au grand écran pour mieux voir l'homme dans sa blouse orange de prisonnier.

\- C'est aussi un criminel.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, les mauvais garçons m'ont toujours beaucoup attirée.

Elle tenta d'entrer dans le dossier, mais rapidement, elle eut des problèmes de piratage qui la mirent en rogne alors qu'elle luttait contre l'intrusion. McGee vint à la rescousse pour l'aider à se débarrasser de l'intrusion, parce que ça allait bien trop vite pour elle. Ils y allèrent à quatre mains sur un seul clavier.

C'était impossible !

C'était un cryptage de niveau neuf qui protégeait la connexion d'Abby. Il faudrait des mois pour parvenir à passer le pare-feu de la Défense.

\- Alors ? Vous jouez à quoi ? Aux jeux vidéos ? demanda Tony en venant voir ce qu'il se passait en mangeant son déjeuner pendant que Gibbs déposait un Caf-Pow à Abby.

\- Non, Tony, on se fait pirater ! gronda Abby en montrant les dents à son ordinateur.

\- S'ils réussirent à passer dans son ordinateur, tout le NCIS y passera ensuite.

\- J'arrive pas à le stopper, fais quelque chose McGee !

\- J'ai jamais vu de code de ce genre !

Et tout s'éteignit.

\- Oh ! Eh bien félicitation Abby !

\- J'ai rien fait, je croyais que c'était toi !

\- Non.

\- C'est moi, répondit Gibbs en se redressant de derrière l'ordinateur d'Abby, une prise à la main.

Il l'agita un instant avant de la laisser tomber sur le bureau. Il retourna auprès de son équipe pour savoir comment c'était arrivé.

\- On a voulu prendre une empreinte dans le fichier du FBI et on a été la proie d'une cyber-attaque.

\- Ils devaient certainement nous attendre, renchérit Abby.

\- Qui ? demanda Tony la bouche pleine de son sandwich.

\- Mais j'en sais rien Tony ! Et maintenant moi j'ai la trouille de redémarrer mon ordinateur !

\- Et tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle ils craquaient nos cryptages !? Il n'y a pas plus de quelques ordinateurs dans le monde ayant cette puissance !

\- Lesquels ?

\- Y'en a un à Genève, plusieurs centres de recherches ici et paraît-il, d'autres en Chine.

\- Bien ! Alors vous pouvez les retrouver. Qui est mon cadavre ?

Abby se détourna et s'éloigna pour chercher la réponse de Gibbs.

\- En Chine ! se moqua Tony en mastiquant bien son sandwich. T'en veux un bout.

McGee lui adressa un regard noir, se saisit du sandwich et en prit une bonne bouchée avant de le lui rendre.

\- Merci.

Tony foudroya le bleu du regard et alla jeter le reste de son déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, près de l'imprimante, Abby était contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi à imprimer au minimum le casier de leur homme.

\- J'ignore qui est ce type, Gibbs, mais il a des amis très haut placé.

* * *

\- Victor Gera, alias Guido Valentino, métier : criminel, présenta Kate en projetant un scan de la photo transmise par Abby sur l'écran des bureaux.

\- Guido Valentino ? répéta McGee à l'adresse de Kate.

\- C'était l'un de ses faux noms à Los Angeles.

\- Il a commencé par des petits vols à Chicago étant enfant, passant ensuite au vol de voitures étant ado, diplômé en trafic de drogue sur la Côte Ouest, lut Tony par-dessus l'épaule de Kate.

\- Il y a six mois, il a débarqué ici.

\- La mafia ? supposa Gibbs.

\- Avec des noms comme Victor Gera et Guido Valentino, ça peut être quoi d'autre ?

\- Eh le Bleu ! Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais je m'appelle _Tony DiNozzo_. C'est _Italien._ Ça ne fait pas de moi un _mafioso_ , n'est-ce pas ? agressa Tony en venant se planter devant McGee.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pardon. Pas plus qu'un nom japonais ne fait de Tôshirô un Yakuza.

\- _Prego_.

Et Tony donna une claque derrière le crâne à McGee.

\- McGee… le lien entre un petit truand sans envergure et un superordinateur ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Patron.

\- Wow… mauvaise réponse.

\- Je vais essayer d'en trouver une bonne.

Et il fila au travail.

\- Pourquoi les milieux où n'importe qui irait planquer des macchabés sur un champ de tir ?

\- Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où on les chercherait, pointa Gibbs en se mettant à son bureau.

\- Qui serait assez fou pour aller les chercher là-bas ? demanda Tony.

\- A part nous, bien entendu, sourit moqueusement Kate.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

Et vu la façon dont il aboya, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- C'était le Sergent-Chef Deloucas ! Il n'a pas fini de faire foirer mon enquête celui-là ! gronda Gibbs en se levant.

L'écume aux lèvres, il s'en alla vers l'ascenseur.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour l'énerver comme ça, nota Kate d'un air impressionné.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu sa deuxième femme ! déconna Tony.

* * *

Dans le garage, Gibbs était hors de lui.

Il n'avait que des phalanges dans un sac en plastique et une scène de crime ravagée. Les démineurs avaient barricadé le champ de tir jusqu'à ce qu'ils déclarent la zone nettoyée. Apparemment, il faudrait minimum trois semaines pour qu'elle soit jugée saine.

* * *

Abby était prête pour le second round. Elle avait fait un disque virtuel pour protéger son pc et sa connexion avec l'agence pour piéger leur hackeur. Elle se prit une gorgée de caf-pow et passa à l'assaut. L'homme était brillant, il avait failli passer au travers le piège d'Abby, mais la jeune femme était meilleure. Avec expertise, elle avait posé une trace silencieuse sur la connexion de leur assaillant et en une minute, ils eurent enfin une réponse.

Et elle leur coupa le souffle.

\- Oh mon dieu… murmura McGee.

\- Gibbs va t'assassiner, pointa Abby.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ah non, c'est pas moi qui lui annonce.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kate leur présentait la situation de leur scène de crime.

Les démineurs avaient nettoyé dix pour cent de la zone et c'était sur cette zone qu'ils avaient trouvé les trois dépouilles (si on comptait les phalanges ramenées par le CIDC comme un corps). En faisant le calcul, on pouvait trouver une trentaine de corps dans la zone totale.

Gibbs voulait un cordon de sécurité jour et nuit autour du périmètre.

Le Sergent-Chef s'en alla et en profita pour demander à l'équipe quel était le secret pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Gibbs.

\- Aucun, répondit succinctement Tony.

\- Il n'en a aucune, sourit narquoisement Kate.

L'homme s'en alla, décochant au passage un regard perplexe à Tôshirô qu'il croisa sur le chemin.

\- Vous pouvez dire merci à Karin, elle a eu pitié de vous en faisant le repas, marmonna Tôshirô en posant son sac à dos sur un coin du bureau de son père. Curry pour tout le monde.

Il sortit quatre boîtes de bentô qu'il distribua à tout le monde et chercha McGee du regard.

C'est à cet instant que l'agent débarqua.

\- Euh… excusez-moi patron, fit l'homme d'un air nerveux. On a terminé. On… on a pu trouver la trace silencieuse de l'intrus.

\- Ouiii, insista Gibbs.

Tôshirô garda le bentô dans ses mains en regardant avec amusement le dialogue.

\- Oui… euh… l'ennui, c'est que…

Ding

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet instant.

\- Le pirate… poursuivit McGee.

\- C'est moi, termina Fornell en débarquant avec trois collègues.

Il se planta devant le bureau de Gibbs, saluant brièvement de la tête Tôshirô qui le lui rendit.

\- Remercie Karin et va apporter le repas à Abby et Ducky, dit Gibbs à son fils.

\- Et McGee ?

\- Donne-moi sa part, il la méritera suivant les réponses que j'aurai.

Tôshirô donna la part de McGee à son père, se saisit de son sac et s'éloigna, jetant un regard méfiant aux intrus.

\- Un gamin toujours aussi froid, nota Fornell quand l'ascenseur se referma sur l'albinos.

\- A quoi je dois cette visite ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Pourquoi le NCIS s'intéresse-t-il à Vic Gera, Gibbs ?

\- Qui a dit qu'on s'intéressait à lui ?

\- Vous en avez après ses empreintes dans le fichier. Où les avez-vous eues ?

\- Eh bien, on les lui a prises.

\- Vous l'avez placé en garde à vue ? se fit confirmer le collègue de Fornell.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il leur montra exactement ce qu'il entendait par là en les conduisant devant la dépouille de leur homme, expliquant les circonstances de sa découverte.

\- C'était un mafieux ? s'enquit Tony.

\- C'était un agent infiltré du FBI, agent DiNozzo.

\- En vous voyant consulter son fichier, on a espéré que Vic était vivant, soupira le collègue de Fornell.

\- Je veux son assassin, Gibbs.

\- Est-ce que c'est une offre d'enquête conjointe ?

\- Je regrette, refusa Fornell.

\- Kate, Tony. Raccompagnez nos invités, s'il vous plaît. Et s'ils font des manières, appelez Tôshirô et dîtes-lui qu'on a besoin de Hyôrinmaru.

Fornell contourna la table pour parler à Gibbs presque à son oreille.

\- Il faut que je vous vois seul.

Gibbs le regarda, jeta un œil à Ducky et Palmer qui travaillaient sur le corps calciné sur l'autre table, avant de regarder de nouveau Fornell.

\- Dans notre salle de conférence habituelle.

Et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fornell semble inhabituellement à cran, pointa Kate aux autres agents restés sur place.

\- Pour un type de chez vous, nuança Tony.

\- Quelle réaction auriez-vous si quelqu'un de chez vous était sur cette table ? agresse l'autre homme.

\- Tout dépendrait de qui ça serait.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi puant.

\- Juste avec les petits péteux du FBI.

* * *

Gibbs arrêta l'ascenseur entre deux étages et se tourna vers Fornell.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Jimmy Napolitano. Vous le connaissez ? demanda Fornell en s'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur.

\- Un parrain de la mafia qui dirige des affaires dans le Maryland, la Virginie et ici.

\- J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie a essayé de le mettre derrière les barreaux. Trois procès. Et à chaque fois, il s'en sort sur des questions de droits.

\- J'ai du mal à vous plaindre étant donné que vous avez laissé filer Ari.

\- Ari était un très bon investissement dans la lutte anti-terroriste. Napolitano n'est qu'une petite crapule.

\- Ari a blessé un de mes hommes, kidnappé un de mes agents, et surtout, n'a pas hésité à tirer sur mon _fils_ en tout sauf par le sang. Je ne vois aucune différence, Fornell.

\- Je savais que ça serait du temps perdu, soupira l'agent du FBI.

\- On est enfin d'accord sur un point.

Et il remit l'ascenseur en marche.

Fornell s'avança et l'arrêta de nouveau.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous n'êtes qu'un insupportable idiot ?

\- Si.

\- S'il vous plaît, Jethro. Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai fait la proposition d'une enquête conjointe et vous avez refusé.

\- Je ne pouvais rien dire devant les autres agents.

\- Vous vous méfiez d'eux, comprit Gibbs.

Fornell eut un soupir et se mit en face de Gibbs pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Napolitano a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi. Chaque informateur, chaque agent que je plaçais près de lui terminait comme ce garçon en bas. Personne n'a autant de chance.

\- Une taupe au Bureau.

\- Quelqu'un qui connait toutes mes opérations.

\- Pourquoi ne pas confier ça aux affaires internes ?

\- Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi.

Et Fornell baissa le regard, observant la lumière de secours sur le sol de l'ascenseur.

\- Mais moi, oui, conclut Gibbs d'un air dubitatif.

\- Aussi triste que ça en ait l'air. Vous êtes le seul qui ressemble de loin à un ami, Gibbs.

Cela fit rire narquoisement Gibbs qui lui demanda s'il comptait mourir bientôt.

\- Vous allez m'aider, oui ou non ? demanda Fornell en regardant sa montre.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser.

\- Alors c'est réglé.

Et Fornell remit l'ascenseur en route et resta là à regarder les portes.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout votre style, Tobias, pointa Gibbs.

\- Je le sais. Le Bureau est persuadé que l'homme qui a mis mon homme sur l'une de vos tables…

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les hommes de Fornell.

\- …c'est moi, conclut Tobias.

Gibbs regarda Fornell d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Désolé Tobias, s'excusa l'un des agents du FBI.

Gibbs comprit et sortit de l'ascenseur, regardant Fornell se faire passer les menottes. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, le visage de marbre, en regardant les portes se fermer.

* * *

Au MTAC, Tony, Gibbs et un invité du FBI regardaient une vidéo en direct du fils de Napolitano s'adressant à une de ses filles. On l'appelait Ricky. Et le gros bras, c'était Salvaducci, l'exécuteur de Napolitano.

Sur la vidéo, une voiture arriva, et un homme chauve et bien en chair sortit d'une belle bagnole. Jimmy Napolitano. Avec des appuis politiques et les meilleurs avocats possibles.

Un homme pratiquement intouchable.

La vidéo leur montra l'homme dire à son fils qu'ils avaient un problème et lui dire d'en parler à l'intérieur, avant de Jimmy n'adresse un coucou à la caméra espion et n'entre.

\- Vous avez des oreilles à l'intérieur ? demanda Tony.

\- Non. Jimmy Naps est très branché technique. Caméra deux, montrez-moi les gars qui surveillent l'entrée de derrière.

La nouvelle caméra se diffusa sur l'écran, montra deux gars en costard montant la garde.

\- Ils trouvent toujours nos micros à peine installés.

\- C'est peut-être votre taupe qui les renseigne, pointa Gibbs en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de Fornell.

\- Il n'y a pas de taupe. Jimmy Naps tient sûrement Fornell. Il nous étudie comme on les étudie. Il paraît qu'ils ont des dossiers sur chacun de nous. Ils savent même qu'on les surveille maintenant. Caméra un, montrez-moi Ebbe.

La caméra changea pour montrer un vieillard en béret et tee-shirt qui les fixait avec une paire de jumelles, comme s'il les regardait au travers de la caméra.

\- Ebbe ? répéta Tony.

\- L'acteur Ebbe Vigoda. C'est le surnom qu'on donne tous à ce type.

L'homme baissa ses jumelles pour montrer un peu mieux le gros cigare qu'il avait en bouche, l'air légèrement moqueur et les sourcils bien fournis.

\- Ah oui, constata Tony. Y'a une certaine ressemblance.

Et « Ebbe » remis ses jumelles sur le nez.

Tony s'approche de l'homme du FBI et reprit une réplique de film avec un accent italien.

\- _Tom ? Dis sors-moi d'là. Pour la centième fois !_

 _\- Désolé, Soli… je regrette beaucoup…_ lui répondit l'agent du FBI en lui donnant la réplique.

Et Tony émit un bruit du fond de la gorge en conservant sa voix forcée, produisant un son quelque part entre le gémissement et le sanglot.

\- Vous avez fini ou je dois aller demander à mon fils son nodachi ? demanda Gibbs.

Les deux guignols reprirent leur sérieux.

En bref, le problème était qu'on ne pouvait pas les approcher.

\- L'agent Gera l'a fait, pointa Gibbs.

\- Et il en est mort.

* * *

Fornell était debout dans sa cellule regardant la minuscule fenêtre en haut du mur.

\- Vous parlez d'une vue, nota Gibbs en arrivant.

Il passa ses mains entre les barreaux de la porte, gardant toujours ses Starbucks en main.

\- Oh, ça me rappelle un petit peu vos sous-sols, remarqua Fornell en venant prendre un verre.

Gibbs eut un sourire en lui disant que ce n'était pas assez sombre.

\- Ils vous ont montré leur dossier contre moi ?

\- Vous savez bien que vos hommes ne partagent pas leurs données avec nous.

Fornell but le café offert par Gibbs et le regarda.

\- C'est censé être quoi, ça ?

\- Du café.

\- Si c'est vous qui le dites.

Il alla poser le verre et revint vers Gibbs, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ils ont trouvé deux kilos de cocaïne et cinquante mille dollars de faux billets dans mon freezer. Je trouve que la coc dans les bacs à glaçons, c'est une idée géniale.

\- Mais c'est un peu cher. Jimmy Naps s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vous piéger Tobias. Pourquoi ?

\- Il savait que j'étais vulnérable, supposa Fornell en haussant des épaules.

\- Vulnérable ? En quoi ?

\- Ari.

Cela tira un rire narquois à Gibbs.

\- J'ai organisé votre entretien avec notre seul agent à l'intérieur d'Al Qaïda. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous lui tranchez presque l'épaule.

\- J'aurais pu le tuer, mais contrairement à Tôshirô, je ne suis pas assez doué pour manier correctement une arme du poids et de l'envergure de Hyôrinmaru. Faut pas croire, mais ce nodachi est lourd. Lui infliger une blessure a aidé à renforcer sa couverture auprès d'Al Qaïda.

\- Vous devriez expliquer ça à notre directeur, pointa Fornell. Il ne m'a pas cru quand je l'ai fait. Je pense que ce qui a cloché, c'est que je dise qu'il s'agissait de l'arme de votre fils.

\- D'accord, si vous pensez que ça servira à quelque chose.

Et les compères échangèrent un sourire narquois.

Avec un soupir, Fornell alla s'asseoir sur sa couchette.

\- Je ne vais pas sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, vous sortirez. Mais ça ne sera… peut-être pas comme vous le voudriez.

Et Gibbs but une gorgée de son café.

\- Dîtes-moi, Fornell… vous vous souvenez de Kurosaki, non ?

\- Le rouquin qui se balade avec un hachoir presque aussi grand que lui ?

\- Hmhm. Laissez-moi vous présenter son professeur d'escrime. Kisuke Urahara.

Et Gibbs se tourna vers quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

* * *

Ducky était devant un microscope quand Gibbs débarqua.

Ce qui tombait bien parce qu'on avait réussi à identifier la victime calcinée grâce à son relevé dentaire.

Un dénommé Franky Pilato.

\- Franky P, reconnut leur invité du FBI. Il devait témoigner contre Napolitano il y a cinq ans. Il a disparu en promenant son chien un dimanche après-midi.

\- Oh, ces balades du dimanche après-midi sont parfois très dangereuses, commenta Ducky en posant son dossier à côté des pieds du corps.

\- Ducky, je croyais que tu disais que tout indiquait qu'il était mort il y a six mois environ, pointa Kate.

\- C'est vrai. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut nous dire comment il est mort ?

\- Je vais me lancer, je vais dire que ça a un rapport avec des flammes, supposa Tony en chassant du pied Yoruichi qui venait se frotter à sa cheville.

\- Et tu te tromperais Tony.

Il prit un scalpel et monta au niveau du cou.

\- Sa trachée a été tranchée nette.

Il désigna un morceau de peau.

\- On l'a saigné ? devina Kate.

\- A vrai dire, non.

Et Ducky alla allumer des projecteurs pour leur montrer des radios.

\- Un empoisonnement au plomb, supposa Gibbs.

\- Une balle de neuf virgule trois millimètres administrée à bout portant.

\- Il a été kidnappé en 99 et tué il y a quelques mois seulement ? s'étonna Gibbs.

\- Il a certainement été exécuté il y a des années. C'est sa dépouille qui n'a que très récemment était exposé aux éléments.

Il revint au corps en disant qu'il avait été drainé après sa mort, avant d'être congelé, leur montrant, preuve à l'appui, sur un écran de télé ce qui devait être un échantillon de sang sous un microscope.

\- Jimmy Naps fait souvent ça à ses victimes. Il stocke les corps dans une chambre froide et s'en débarrasse des années après quand on a stoppé les recherches.

\- Ouch ! Abattu, égorgé, congelé, brûlé vif… la mafia devait vraiment détester ce type, nota Tony.

\- Ils ont toujours eu un goût pour les fins dramatiques, pointa Ducky.

\- Quelque chose sur les ossements que Deloucas a récupérés sur le champ de tir ?

\- Je suis bon, Jethro, mais pas assez. J'ai envoyé tout ça à Abby.

Et il fit un geste du pouce pour montrer le plafond et donc, l'étage où Abby était.

\- Kate. Tony.

\- On y va patron. Je récupère ce foutu chat à la fin de l'enquête, Ducky.

\- Yoruichi est très sage, elle peut rester, ne t'en fais pas, assura Ducky en récupérant le félin dans ses bras.

L'agent du FBI les regarda passer.

\- Agent Charles, appela Gibbs toujours devant la projection.

Le gars du FBI regarda Gibbs.

\- Pouvez-vous me communiquer votre dossier sur Fornell ?

\- Je ne l'ai même pas vu, pointa Charles du tac-au-tac.

Gibbs se tourna vers l'homme avec un rictus disant clairement de ne pas le prendre pour un idiot.

\- S'ils le savent, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière, pointa Charles en devinant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Soyez discret, lui conseilla Gibbs en le dépassant.

Il tapota au passage la tête de Yoruichi dans les bras de Ducky et quitta la morgue.

* * *

McGee regardait Abby faire ses manipulations pour identifier les doigts en souriant.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, McGee. Je crois que tu t'intéresses plus à moi qu'à ce que je fais.

Et le pauvre homme s'enfonça dans ses explications pour ne pas paraître d'un côté en train de sécher le travail pour mater la jolie gothique et de l'autre, ne pas vexer la jeune femme en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle.

Il conclut finalement par :

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Parce que ce que je regarde dans le microscope est affiché sur l'écran.

Le sauvetage de McGee débarqua sous la forme de Tony et Kate.

\- Vous êtes là pour le sang ou pour le doigt ? demanda Abby.

\- Pour le sang ? interrogea Kate.

\- Il y en a de deux sortes sur le visage de Vic. Un a lui, l'autre pas.

\- Donc, s'il s'est battu, comme Tony s'est fait battre hier par Tôshirô… il est probable que ce soit celui de son agresseur, devina Kate.

\- Kate Kate Kate… j'ai laissé Tôshirô m'avoir. C'est pour nous que j'ai fait ça. Si je m'avisais de faire du mal à un gamin de même pas vingt ans, sur qui Gibbs se vengerait-il ? Sur nous !

Abby eut un sourire en voyant les concernés débarquer dans le dos de Tony.

\- Alors tu t'es sacrifié pour l'équipe ? continua McGee s'en rien laissé paraître.

\- Bien sûr McGee.

\- C'est bon à savoir, nota Kate.

\- Oui, tout à fait, renchérit Gibbs.

Tony perdit son sourire et ses couleurs.

\- Retourne-toi, demanda Gibbs.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, me mettre une paire de baffes ?

\- J'vais pas te frapper, surtout qu'il est question de Tôshirô et pas de moi.

Tony se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Tu crois que je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour ? sourit Gibbs. Abby, je veux l'ADN de ce sang mystérieux.

\- J'ai déjà commencé, assura Abby en revenant à son clavier.

\- Parle-moi du doigt. Tu sais depuis quand il était enterré là ?

Elle partit sur une explication pour dire pourquoi on pouvait ou pas dater des os en règle générale.

\- Vingt ans.

Tout le monde regarda Tôshirô qui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'os.

\- Je dirais qu'il a été enterré il y a vingt ans.

Gibbs regarda Abby qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- T'es toujours plein de surprise, Shiro-chan. J'ai trouvé des traces d'un explosif qui ont été abandonnées il y a dix-huit ans.

\- Bon travail tous les deux. McGee, essaye de nous procurer l'ADN du petit Ricky.

\- D'accord patron.

Et Gibbs s'en alla, suivi de Tôshirô qui administra une claque sauvage sur le crâne de Tony qui avait prit les ossements en main pour les regarder.

\- C'est plus drôle quand on ne s'y attend pas, DiNozzo, sourit narquoisement le blandinet en lui retirant les os des mains pour les remettre sur la table.

Et le garçon s'en alla.

Tony se vengea sur McGee avec un rire victorieux et le justifia pour son sandwich.

* * *

En faisant des recherches, McGee eut une idée de comment obtenir l'ADN de Ricky. L'homme avait demandé deux fois un test de paternité pour déjouer des tentatives de femme voulant absolument le désigner comme père de leur bébé.

Si les échantillons étaient sous scellés, les archives non. Elles étaient en centre-ville et ils pouvaient se passer d'un mandat en les photographiant pour Abby. A la base, comme c'était l'idée de McGee, Kate voulait aller avec lui en faisant croire qu'elle portait son enfant, mais en apprenant ça, Tony insista pour prendre sa place.

Quand Gibbs débarqua, Tony sauta en avant pour récupérer les lauriers de l'idée de McGee en disant que lui et Kate y seraient en une heure.

\- Félicitation, décerna Gibbs.

\- Merci, sourit Tony.

\- …McGee. Bravo pour cette idée. Mais l'un comme l'autre vous ne ferez pas l'affaire. Kate, trouve-moi Tôshirô, il doit toujours traîner dans le bâtiment. Équipe-le d'un micro et d'une caméra espionne et annonce-lui l'idée, qu'il voit avec Karin. _ **(Ah ouais, mais carrément !)**_

\- C'est prudent ? s'enquit Kate.

\- On gagnera du temps en faisant appel à eux.

L'agent Charles débarqua à l'instant où Kate s'en allait à la recherche de Tôshirô.

Il transmit à Gibbs le dossier de Fornell en disant que ce n'était pas bon.

Les photos montraient des tirages depuis une source anonyme montrant Tobias discutant avec Napolitano. De plus, les photos montraient la date sur le journal. Dix-sept octobre 2004. C'était ce même jour que Tobias avait demandé à Charles de le mettre sous surveillance, sans préciser pourquoi. La veille de la disparition de Gera justement.

Gibbs prit son téléphone en recevant un sms.

Tout se passait selon le plan pour l'instant.

* * *

On retrouva Tobias pendu dans la cellule de sa prison. _ **(oh ça, ça sent pas du tout le coup d'un certain blond !)**_

Charles n'y croyait pas.

C'était les lâches qui faisaient ça, et Tobias n'en n'était pas un.

Il n'y avait que le gardien de la prison qui était entré dans sa cellule aujourd'hui, et c'était pour le détaché.

Gibbs demanda à ce que le docteur de la prison envoie une copie du rapport d'autopsie à Ducky. L'homme avait une trop bonne réputation auprès de ses confrères pour que ça ne soit pas fait.

Prétextant ajuster sa position pour sa prise de notes, Gibbs ramassa une bille verte par terre, pas loin de lui et cachée par son genou. Il termina ce qu'il faisait et se releva. Il partit avec un dernier regard à son camarade.

* * *

Tôshirô était en train de remplir les documents au centre, Karin faisant les cent pas derrière lui.

\- Ton père exagère, je lui ai dit clairement que j'avais confiance en toi, pourquoi il tient à ce qu'on fasse ce test ? C'est embarrassant, grommela Tôshirô.

\- C'est oyaji, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre quand il a affiché le poster de 'kaasan dans le salon, grommela Karin. S'il tient à être certain que t'es le père du bébé, on va pas chercher à le vexer, il serait capable de revenir en Amérique pour qu'on ne se fréquente plus.

« Bien l'histoire, vous êtes prêts pour la suite » approuva Kate par leur écouteur.

\- Oui, ne vexons pas le vieux timbré. Comment peut-il être encore médecin ? maugréa Tôshirô en continuant à remplir le document.

Le téléphone de Karin sonna à cet instant et elle décrocha. Très vite, le ton monta, dérangeant les autres couples qui attendaient. Heureusement que la jeune femme parlait en japonais, personne pour réaliser le pot aux roses.

\- Excusez-nous, c'est son père en ligne, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment… vous n'auriez pas un endroit où on peut gérer ça tranquillement ? grimaça Tôshirô.

La femme de l'accueil leur indiqua une salle d'examen un peu plus loin et vide. Le couple alla s'y enfermer. Pendant que Karin continuait de faire semblant de se disputer avec son père, Tôshirô s'aventura dans les couloirs et trouva la salle des archives grâce aux indications de Tony par l'écouteur. En un tour de main, il trouva le dossier sur les tests de Ricky et les prit en photo.

* * *

Abby fit un test de comparaison à partir des prélèvements d'ADN et parvint à la conclusion qu'on avait retrouvé le sang de Ricky sur le visage de Gera.

\- Bon travail tout le monde, salua Gibbs. Alors, c'est le tien, fils ?

Tôshirô et Karin qui venaient de remettre l'appareil photo furent prit d'un rougissement monumental alors que Gibbs s'en allait avec un petit rire.

\- Il nous a eus ! cracha Tôshirô. Il disait qu'il me laisserait avoir l'appart si je faisais ça pour lui et résultat…

\- Sérieux ? T'es enceinte ? s'exclama Tony.

Karin se détourna et fila en courant vers l'ascenseur avec Tôshirô qui lança un regard glacial à Tony.

\- Quel tact, Tony, soupira Kate. On aurait peut-être dû faire ça à leur place.

* * *

Bientôt, Gibbs, Tony et Kate procédaient à l'arrestation de Ricky Napolitano en présence du père et du gros bras grâce à une voiture de flic.

\- Buena sera, on a un mandat pour vous arrêter, p'tit Ricky, salua Tony en ouvrant la portière de Ricky.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour meurtre !

Tony le tira par le col de sa veste et le sortit de force de la voiture.

\- Venez, descendez, demanda Gibbs au père.

\- Très bien.

Kate attrapa Ricky et le conduisit vers l'avant du véhicule.

Le trio se retrouva avec les mains sur le capot à subir une fouille corporelle.

\- Pour quoi vous travaillez au fait ? FBI ? demanda Ricky.

\- NCIS, lui répondit Kate en le faisant se tourner vers elle.

\- Boucle-la, veux-tu, Ricky, ce sont des flics de la marine, lui intima Jimmy.

\- Arrêter par des flics de la marine ! Vous parlez d'un embarras les gars ! Au moins t'es canon, chérie !

La main qu'il voulait utiliser pour caresser la joue de Kate fut tordue derrière son dos et il fut cogner violemment au capot, poussant quelques « aïe » très satisfaisants.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! ça fait mal ! protesta le gars.

\- Je crois que ça, c'est embarrassant, pointa Tony pendant sa fouille de monsieur muscle.

\- En avant.

Et elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la voiture de flic. Calme, le père se contenta de lui dire que leurs avocats allaient arranger tout ça, avant de s'approcher de Gibbs pour lui demander son nom.

\- Agent spécial Gibbs… alors… qui mon fils est-il censé avoir butté ? s'enquit tranquillement le mafieux.

\- Un agent du FBI. Victor Gera.

\- Je me rappelle d'un truc en parlant de ça… ça se serait pas passer dans une base des marines ?

\- Oui, il a été tué par une bombe, se moqua le gros bras.

\- Une bombe ! Oui, oui ! Supposons, que Dieu me pardonne…

Il se signa au passage.

\- Que mon fils ait pu avoir un lien avec cet accident. Vous le poursuivriez pour quoi, agent spécial Gibbs ?

\- Homicide involontaire.

\- Homicide involontaire ? Quelle est la peine maxi pour ça, Sami ?

\- Quatre, réfléchit le gros bras. Il en f'ra un.

\- Je pense que ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, ça le calmerait un petit peu.

\- La prison, ça peut être dangereux, parfois, pointa Gibbs.

Gibbs se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme.

\- C'est c'qu'on m'a dit oui… vous savez… vous me rappelez quelqu'un, agent spécial Gibbs. Je sais plus qui c'est… ce gars qui avait toujours l'air coincé…un Fédéral…

\- Fornell, intervint Sami.

\- Ah oui, Fornell, c'est ça, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, au fait ?

\- J'crois qu'il s'est pendu.

Sami semblait avoir du mal à ne pas rire.

\- Quelle tristesse…c'est horrible, toute cette ambition… et tout le reste…il finit au bout d'une corde…

Et il mima la tête de quelqu'un qui se pend, attisant déjà la colère de Gibbs.

L'Agent Spécial le saisit par le col et le jeta contre la voiture. Avant que le garde du corps n'intervienne, Gibbs le menaça de son arme de service.

\- Je veux l'agent spécial du FBI qui vous payez avant demain, sale pourri. Ou vous ne reverrez jamais votre fils.

\- Mettons que je fasse ça, d'accord, fit Jimmy en essayant de respirer malgré le bras sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais ?

\- Je vous rendrai votre fils adoré. On égarera toutes les preuves contre lui et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

\- Vous faites tout ça juste pour innocenter Fornell ?

\- C'était mon ami. Prenez garde à ce que vous faites, à présent. Je connais des morts qui n'aiment pas rester dans leur tombe.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Gibbs donna sa carte à Napolitano et s'en alla.

* * *

Charles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Gibbs était prêt à tout pour innocenter Tobias. Ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas menacer. Il posait un véritable ultimatum.

Mais le FBI ne voulait pas que ça permette à Ricky de se sortir de ce meurtre au passage. Mais Gibbs riait narquoisement. D'après lui, l'homme allait tomber de nouveau. Et Napolitano n'allait pas balancer sa taupe et partir. Il allait prévoir autre chose.

Il reçu un appel de Napolitano. Il voulait faire ça dans une heure, derrière sa boite, et qu'il vire les fédéraux qui le surveillaient.

Mais Gibbs n'avait pas ce pouvoir, l'homme devrait donc trouver un autre endroit. Il essayait juste de montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de coup fourré de sa part.

Sur le bureau de Tony, Yoruichi eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas rire, alors que Tony adressait un regard dubitatif à son chef.

Nouveau lieu de rendez-vous et demande de venir seul.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais parvint à monter le chiffre à deux hommes pour l'accompagnement.

Dernière menace de Napolitano avant de partir.

« Gibbs, si vous touchez à mon petit, je tuerai vos oncles, vos tantes, vos frères et sœurs, et je vous butterai après leur enterrement. »

\- Je n'ai ni oncle, ni frère. Mon père est mort il y a des années. Par contre, j'ai trois ex-femmes dont je me ferai une joie de vous faxer les noms et adresses. Pour mon fils, j'aimerais bien vous voir essayer.

Tuut. Tuut. Tuuut.

Gibbs regarda son téléphone.

\- Tiens, il a raccroché.

Tôshirô, sur le bord du bureau de Kate, regarda son père les bras croisés.

\- Oui, on cherchera un appart dès demain, céda le père.

Déjà l'équipe était en train de s'armer.

\- Ola, où vous croyez aller tous les trois ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Avec toi, lui dit son équipe en cœur.

\- Je ne peux prendre que deux personnes.

Le trio se mit à se disputer pour savoir qui devrait y aller ou pas, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs siffle pour ramener le calme.

\- L'agent Charles viendra avec Tôshirô. Le gamin m'a couvert bien plus efficacement que n'importe qui.

Sans un mot, Tôshirô se leva et passa à son épaule son katana.

L'agent Charles était pour le moins surpris de cette demande.

Mais Gibbs avait besoin de quelqu'un pouvant reconnaître un homme du FBI ou de la Justice.

C'était logique, même si le choix de Tôshirô faisait râler.

* * *

Tôshirô était assis sur le capot de la voiture, son arme au clair, se concentrant sur le bruit des grillons plutôt que les plaintes de Ricky au sujet des menottes qui lui faisaient mal. Charles tournait en rond pendant que Gibbs revenait de la pause pipi contre un arbre.

C'est là que la voiture de Napolitano arriva avec deux gardes du corps à qui il indiqua de rester sur place.

Gibbs regarda son fils qui était descendu de la voiture et échangea un regard avec le blandinet alors que Napolitano demandait à voir son fils en se rapprochant de la voiture de Gibbs.

Un regard et Charles alla chercher l'apprenti mafioso.

\- Est-ce que ça va fiston ?!

\- Non ! Dis-leur de retirer ces foutus bracelets ! rouspéta Ricky.

\- Où est celui que vous m'avez promis ? demanda Gibbs.

On demanda de laisser l'homme prêt de la voiture et d'aller chercher leur paquet à échanger.

Napolitano ramena un homme au centre des deux voitures.

Ebbe.

Le vieillard qui faisait le guet en général prêt de la boîte.

\- Estupido ! Vous croyez que j'allais vous laisser pénétrer dans mon jardin et vous laissez filer avec vos collione ? En plus de ça, vous êtes venu avec un apprenti samurai, rien que ça !

\- Vous savez ce qu'est un cordon détonnant, Jimmy ? demanda Gibbs.

\- J'vois pas l'rapport.

\- Hitsugaya.

Tôshirô leva une télécommande et appuya sur le bouton.

La cime d'un arbre sauta.

En réaction, les deux gardes du corps de Jimmy se rapprochèrent avec leurs armes, imités par Charles.

\- Ce n'était qu'un premier cordon détonnant. Ça, c'est un deuxième cordon.

Et Gibbs enroula un cordon qu'il sortit de sa poche autour du cou de Ricky qui se mit en panique, avant de sortir une télécommande de sa poche et d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Il suffit que je retire le doigt de ce bouton pour que celui-ci saute. On peut encore traiter Jimmy. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de me donner le nom de votre taupe.

Jimmy sembla hésiter, son regard sur son fils, alors que Charles commençait à reculer.

\- Vous allez quelque part, ossan ? demanda Tôshirô. Lâchez votre arme.

Charles se raidit en sentant le froid du katana de Tôshirô contre sa nuque.

Il renversa l'homme à terre et para un tir de sniper de son nodachi.

\- Vous m'avez menti, Jimmy. Et moi, je gagne la partie. Ciao, sourit narquoisement Gibbs.

* * *

McGee compulsait le dossier d'enquête quand Kate et Tony arrivèrent au matin.

\- J'essaie de comprendre comment Gibbs a su que c'était Charles, expliqua McGee.

\- Comment, tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- On est des enquêteurs chevronnés, McGee.

\- Tu dois toujours penser en dehors des schémas, conseilla Kate.

\- Et prévoir l'imprévisible.

\- Excellent conseil, Tony, conseilla Gibbs en arrivant.

Et il n'était pas seul.

Fornell en costume cravate était avec lui, un petit sourire de coin, et les salua tous les trois par leur nom. L'agent du FBI et Gibbs échangèrent un regard et Fornell reprit sa route jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Gibbs regarda ses agents qui le fixait d'un air abasourdi.

\- Nanda ? demanda Gibbs en imitant Tôshirô.


	22. Call of Silence

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir pour un épisode que j'ai trouvé particulièrement émouvant. Et j'espère mettre montrer à la hauteur pour rendre l'émotion.**

 **Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires et je précise au passage que la réplique de Gibbs sur ses ex-femmes est vraiment dans la série.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait au NCIS pour Gibbs.

Comme toujours, il passa sa carte d'identification au poste de sécurité avant de traverser le point de contrôle par la zone sans les portiques menant droit à l'escalier. Un agent spécial était toujours armé, autant gagner du temps et éviter les fouilles superflues.

\- Gibbs , salua le vigile sur place.

Son café du matin en main, Gibbs alla le rejoindre pour le saluer.

\- Henry.

\- Tu sais, ce restaurant japonais que tu m'as recommandé ? commença le vigile avec un sourire de coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son uniforme.

\- Oui… tu as bien mangé ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- J'ai bien mangé… seulement tu m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait parler japonais pour commander. Heureusement que ta belle-fille y bosse à mi-temps, sinon, j'aurais été perdu. On n'est pas tous bilingue comme toi.

\- On ne commande pas. On mange ce qu'on veut bien nous servir et avec le sourire… un peu comme le mariage. Ensuite, je n'ai fait qu'apprendre le japonais pendant que j'apprenais l'anglais à Tôshirô. Quant à Karin, après le coup que je lui ai fait sur l'enquête pour avoir des preuves contre le mafioso à son papa… je crois qu'elle est en froid avec Tôshirô et moi… et Tôshirô dix fois plus avec moi…

Il rendit à Henry un stylo qu'il lui avait emprunté et commença à s'éloigner quand le détecteur de métaux se manifesta. L'agent spécial se retourna pour voir sur le tapis roulant, passé aux rayons X, une petite boite en plastique transparente ouverte, contenant un portefeuille, des clefs… et un flingue.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'entrer ?

Devant le portique de sécurité, à côté du tapis roulant, se tenait un très vieil homme, avec un ventre de bon vivant et presque plus de cheveux sur le crâne. Il devait avoir quatre-vingts ans, si ce n'est plus.

Sérieux, le vigile s'approcha avec une main sur son flingue, alors que le vieillard lui disait de rester calme.

\- Du calme, mon garçon. J'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir, c'est juste une preuve.

Henry regarda Gibbs qui annonça au vieillard qu'il pouvait passer le portique de sécurité. En traversant le portique, celui-ci sonna, forçant le vigile à lui faire une fouille corporelle avec un détecteur de métaux qu'il passa sur tout le corps du vieillard.

Celui-ci n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, se laissant faire bien gentiment. C'est au niveau de la poitrine que le détecteur se manifesta, proche du cou.

\- Vous avez une chaîne autour du cou ? se fit confirmer le vigile.

Avec le col et la cravate, impossible de savoir.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Avec l'âge, parfois… sourit le vieil homme d'un air désolé.

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire et regarda le ruban bleu délavé que le vieil homme retira de son cou, dévoilant une médaille en forme d'étoile.

Gibbs la reconnut immédiatement.

\- Henry… nous avons devant nous un homme à qui on a décerné la Médaille d'Honneur.

Il s'avança et lui montra sa plaque en se présentant comme agent spécial.

\- Vous êtes monsieur… ?

\- Yost. Caporal Ernest Yost, se présenta le vieillard sans quitter son sourire triste. Vous êtes agent spécial ? L'homme que je cherche justement.

\- Ce sera pour moi un honneur, monsieur.

\- Attendez de savoir pourquoi je suis venu, dit-il en jetant brièvement un regard à son arme.

\- Cela a un rapport avec la pièce à conviction que vous apportez ?

Gibbs ramassa le bac en plastique pour montrer le pistolet à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai tué un marine avec ce… quarante-cinq, informa le vieil homme avec un air sérieux.

* * *

Tony était en train de rêvasser en songeant à la jolie fille qu'il comptait inviter à sortir, quand McGee lui annonça une mauvaise nouvelle depuis son propre poste informatique.

\- Il n'y a plus une seule place pour le Washington Ballet.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Des gens qui prenaient la billetterie d'assaut ont dû être refoulés.

\- Ah c'est pas d'veine, ça…

Kate fit une pause dans la vérification de ses mails pour lever les yeux vers Tony. Elle hésita un instant, avant de lui poser la question.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au ballet, Tony ?

\- Oh… euh…

Tony regarda sa montre.

\- Depuis une heure environ.

Cela tira un rire narquois à Kate alors que McGee cherchait toujours des places pour un ballet national.

\- Ne me dis rien ! La boulangère avait certainement de jolies jambes de danseuse… devina Kate.

\- Perdu. C'est vrai que la boulangère est mignonne, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a les jambes de danseuse, sourit narquoisement Tony.

\- Oh zut. Alors, tu l'as rencontrée où ?

\- _Devant_ la boulangerie. Elle voulait s'acheter de quoi grignoter.

Mouais.

\- Ah attend ! intervint McGee. Il y a un autre ballet en ville, DiNozzo, je peux t'avoir deux premiers rangs facilement.

Tony se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il sur un ton presque agressif. Quel ballet ?

\- Le National…

Cela fit lever un sourcil à Tony.

\- Alors là, ça m'intéresse. Bravo McGee.

Mais McGee ne s'était pas arrêté là et en continuant de pianoter, il trouva une mauvaise nouvelle dans sa bonne nouvelle.

\- Seulement…

Il regarda nerveusement Tony, puis Kate.

\- Seulement ? répéta Tony d'un ton menaçant.

\- La nation…

\- N'est pas la nôtre, devina aisément Kate.

\- C'est le Suriname, confirma McGee.

Kate eut un sourire narquois en voyant Tony essayer de faire bonne figure devant la nouvelle.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien, ça ? demanda Tony avec espoir.

\- Tout dépend des brioches de la cliente de la boulangerie, lui répondit moqueusement Kate avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

Avant que Tony ne puisse lancer une réponse quelconque, la voix de Gibbs claqua dans le bureau.

\- DiNozzo. Occupe-toi de monsieur Yost, je veux qu'il soit à son aise.

Gibbs arriva dans le bureau avec Yost sur les talons, avec dans une main, son café et dans l'autre, le bac contenant la preuve, comme disait le vieux marine.

Tony se leva immédiatement et lui approcha une chaise du bureau de Gibbs.

\- Si vous voulez me mettre à l'aise, vous n'avez qu'à me passer les menottes.

Tony eut un sourire nerveux et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit alors que Yost s'installait lourdement dans la chaise.

\- Vous êtes doué pour les massages de pieds ? demanda le vieillard en se penchant vers l'avant pour retirer ses chaussures.

Gibbs termina ce qu'il faisait à son bureau, reprit le bac de l'arme et invita Kate et McGee à le rejoindre un peu en retrait de la zone.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit Tony au vieil homme en faisant le tour de la chaise pour lui retirer ses chaussures.

Kate jeta un drôle de regard à son camarade, à genoux pour déchausser le vieil homme, avant de rejoindre McGee et son patron.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à l'entrée, expliqua Gibbs. Il prétend avoir tué un marine avec ce quarante-cinq.

Il montra le bac dans sa main.

\- Et tu le crois ? s'étonna presque Kate. Il est imprécis sur les circonstances, mais il maintient l'avoir fait.

Tout le monde regarda Yost se faire déchausser par Tony. Impossible de croire que cet homme avait pu tuer un marine.

\- On ne va tout de même pas enquêter sur ça ? se fit confirmer Kate.

\- Nooooon, nia avec exagération Gibbs.

\- Ouf, très bien… souffla Kate, rassurée.

Trop rapidement, certainement.

\- Juste satisfaire ses caprices.

Le visage de Gibbs disait clairement qu'il avait envie de rire, mais qu'il se retenait parce que ce n'était pas professionnel. Il se tourna vers McGee pour lui donner une mission :

\- Il dit qu'il s'est déjà dénoncé au 911 et qu'on n'a pas voulu le croire.

\- Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, nota doucement McGee.

\- Retrouve les appels, je veux en écouter un.

Et McGee fila au boulot.

\- Kate.

La femme était retournée à son observation de Yost. En entendant son nom, elle revint à son patron.

\- C'est un ancien marine. Vu son âge, deuxième guerre mondiale. _Caporal_ Ernest Yost. Retrouve-moi ses états de service.

\- Tu as son numéro de sécu ? demanda Kate.

\- On ne s'en servait pas comme matricule à l'époque où il luttait sous les drapeaux.

Cela fit paniquer Kate devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Comment veux-tu retrouver ses états de services sans son matricule ?

\- Voyons Kate, demande-le-lui, lui dit Gibbs comme si la réponse était évidente.

Cela la fit rire jaune. A son âge, elle doutait qu'il soit capable de la renseigner. Elle doutait même qu'il soit capable de se souvenir de sa pointure.

Gibbs lui donna la réponse avec une simplicité étonnante. Prenant une voix autoritaire et claquante, il appela le vieillard :

\- Caporal Yost !

\- Chef ! répondit le vieil homme en se redressant dans son siège.

\- Numéro de matricule, caporal !

Avec rapidité et sans la moindre hésitation, presque sans laisser le temps à Gibbs de finir sa phrase, il déballa sans erreur son matricule.

\- 3-3-9-0-9, chef !

La tête ahurie de Kate fit rire Gibbs silencieusement, avant de lui donner une autre option :

\- Tu peux aussi vérifier avec la liste des récipiendaires de la Médaille d'Honneur.

Kate regarda d'un nouvel œil le vieil homme.

\- Il a gagné la Médaille d'Honneur ? se fit-elle confirmer.

\- On ne gagne pas la Médaille d'Honneur… elle vous est décernée… pour acte de bravoure exceptionnel en dehors et au-delà du devoir militaire.

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Kate sans voix regarder le vieil homme qui, mine de rien, avait dû s'illustrer durant la guerre pour avoir un tel honneur. Vieil homme qui pourtant, outre une jolie médaille qu'il gardait cachée dans sa chemise, ne semblait pas avoir une vie digne d'un héros. Il tira son portefeuille de sa poche alors que Tony finissait de lui retirer sa dernière chaussure.

\- Vous ne seriez pas intéressé par une carte de métro ? Il reste dix trajets. Je n'ai pas envie de la jeter…

Avec un sourire crispé, Tony la refusa.

\- Prenez-la, il y a trop de gaspillage dans ce monde…tout est devenu jetable, maintenant… on fait des appareils photos jetables, des rasoirs… je n'en aurai plus besoin de toute façon.

\- J'ai une voiture, explicita Tony.

\- Ah.

Ernest remit la carte de métro dans son portefeuille.

\- Moi, on m'a retiré le permis.

Fronçant les sourcils, toujours accroupi, Tony lui demanda pourquoi.

\- Trop vieux. Erreur fatale, mon garçon, lui dit Ernest avec un pauvre sourire en rangeant son portefeuille.

Tony lui rendit son sourire.

\- En revanche, je peux aller n'importe où en avion gratuitement.

C'était bien ça !

\- Seulement… il n'y a plus personne à qui je pourrais rendre visite…

Tony ne pouvait que s'excuser de la solitude du vieil homme. Un héros de la nation relégué dans un coin, comme une vieille chaussette au fond d'un placard.

\- Quel gaspillage… nota Tony.

Le vieil homme hocha tristement la tête.

\- Comment vous avez obtenu cet avantage ?

Yost tira de sa poche sa médaille que Tony réceptionna entre ses mains.

* * *

En bas, Abby récupérait l'arme de Yost et demandait ce qu'elle avait là.

\- L'arme d'un crime.

Abby chercha à armer le pistolet, mais visiblement, le mécanisme avait mal vieilli parce qu'il était bien grippé.

\- D'où elle sort ? s'enquit Abby.

\- De la tanière de Tôshirô, lança Gibbs pour rire.

Cela tira un petit sourire à Abby qui partit explorer les entrailles de l'arme et trouva rapidement pourquoi elle était si grippée. La rouille. Visiblement, on n'avait pas tiré avec depuis des lustres.

\- Elle n'a pas servie récemment, commenta d'ailleurs Gibbs.

Cela fit rire Abby.

\- On utilisait plus déjà ce genre d'arme quand tu étais chez les marines !

Gibbs échangea un sourire avec la gothique. Une finition plus foncée au niveau de la glissière montrait que l'arme avait été fabriquée au début des années quarante.

\- Un an ou deux avant que je n'entre dans l'armée, déconna Gibbs.

Abby lui adressa un sourire et fit jouer les mécanismes de l'arme au-dessus d'une planche blanche, faisant tomber des grains sombres du canon de l'arme.

\- De la poussière ? s'enquit Gibbs.

Abby ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se saisit de sa loupe pour mieux voir les grains, puis répondit :

\- Non, ça ressemble à du sable noir.

\- Retrouves-en l'origine.

Et Gibbs commença à s'éloigner.

\- Bah, je le fais toujours.

Il était presque sur le pas de la porte de son laboratoire quand elle l'interpela :

\- Et si tu me disais de quoi il s'agit maintenant ?!

\- Il s'agit d'un marine qui ne nettoie pas son arme après usage ! lui répondit Gibbs sans se retourner et en buvant son café.

Même Tôshirô prenait largement plus soin de sa propre arme.

Abby resta perplexe du commentaire et regarda l'arme.

\- Wow, ça doit vraiment être calme en bas pour qu'ils n'aient que ça à se mettre sous la dent.

* * *

En bas, Gibbs apprenait qu'il était parti sur une idée préconçue.

Yost n'avait jamais dit avoir tirer sur la victime, seulement que l'arme du crime était un pistolet.

\- Je m'en suis servi pour le frapper à la tête, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Qui ? demanda Gibbs

\- Mon pote. Le caporal Wade Kean.

\- Pourquoi ?

Yost regarda de travers Gibbs, comme si sa question était bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta le vieil homme sous le regard de Tony.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué votre ami, insista Gibbs.

Yost regarda Tony (qui était perché sur un coin du bureau de McGee, qui bossait sur sa propre mission) et le prit à parti, montrant Gibbs d'un vague mouvement de la main.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas, lui.

\- Moi non plus, lui dit Tony avec un maigre sourire.

\- Mais toi, ce que tu crois, ça ne doit pas avoir d'importance !

C'est toujours quelque chose qui faisait plaisir à entendre.

\- Monsieur Yost, rappela à l'ordre Gibbs avec un sourire las et beaucoup de patience.

\- Oui oui oui… la question, la question… Pourquoi…. Il va me la poser encore longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse.

Gibbs était têtu. En ça, lui et Tôshirô se ressemblaient presque trop. Le blandinet ressemblait presque à un Gibbs miniature quand il s'y mettait.

Yost regarda en silence Gibbs, comme s'il le jaugeait, sa langue dans la joue en une mine presque pensive.

\- D'accord, accorda le vieil homme. Vous voulez une réponse. Je vais vous en donner une.

Gibbs se redressa un peu sur le bord de son propre bureau, les yeux légèrement plissés comme s'il savait presque ce qu'allait lui dire le vieux soldat devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il l'aurait parié.

Gibbs regarda devant lui, souffla par le nez devant sa confirmation et regarda de nouveau Yost à sa droite.

\- Donc, vous ne savez pas.

\- Non, confirma Yost.

\- Très bien.

Il humecta ses lèvres et lui dit sérieusement :

\- Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez tué, monsieur Yost.

Cela causa une montée d'agacement chez le pauvre homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait qu'il l'avait tué.

\- Je lui ai tapé de toute mes forces sur sa tête ! Je lui ai enfoncé le crâne ! Je voyais son sang couler…

Voyant qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus agité, Gibbs lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda de se calmer.

\- Où est mon quarante-cinq ? demanda brusquement le vieil homme en regardant autour de lui. Où est mon quarante-cinq !? Je l'avais laissé là !

Et il tapota du doigt l'espace libre sur le devant du bureau de Gibbs.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai, vous me l'avez donné vous-même, rappela Gibbs en se baissant pour mettre son visage à portée de celui de Yost.

Ce dernier se calma, acceptant ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

\- C'est une pièce à conviction ! insista-t-il. C'est la preuve que je l'ai…

Il s'interrompit, comme incertain.

\- Enfin que je l'ai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Tony, offre-lui un verre d'eau, demanda Gibbs.

Tony se leva et demanda au vieil homme de l'accompagner en lui disant où était la fontaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une fontaine, nous on appelle ça une gargoulette, n'est-ce pas !? rectifia presque moqueusement Yost en se levant. Depuis combien de temps tu es chez les marines mon gars !?

Puisqu'il regardait Tony, il ne vit pas le sourire presque attendri de Gibbs.

\- Depuis que je connais Gibbs, répondit Tony avec un sourire crispé. Suivez-moi.

Gibbs se leva une fois Tony et le vieil homme partis. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas que McGee l'appela.

Apparemment, la police de Winchester en Virginie avait reçu sept appels sur le 911 au cours des onze derniers jours. Gibbs demanda à entendre le dernier, et McGee lui diffusa l'enregistrement. Yost parlait toujours en divagant légèrement, mais la femme devait avoir déjà eu affaire au vieil homme puisqu'elle le reconnut aisément. Gibbs se redressa, en ayant visiblement assez entendu.

McGee n'avait pas fini.

\- La police est venue, a enquêté plusieurs fois, et plusieurs fois, ils l'ont trouvé ivre. Après le décès de sa femme, il a commencé à appeler le 911.

\- Ah oui ?

Kate se leva de son propre poste et alla rejoindre Gibbs pour lui remettre des documents.

\- Sa citation pour acte de bravoure exceptionnel en dehors et au-delà du devoir militaire.

Gibbs lut le dossier.

Apparemment, Yost s'était illustré à Iwo Jima, une île japonaise avec un volcan, en mars 1945, dans une zone entièrement parsemée de grottes et de ravins. Le caporal était apparemment en avance sur la ligne américaine quand il avait repéré des troupes japonaises cherchant à s'infiltrer à la faveur de l'obscurité. Sans penser à sa peau, il avait ouvert le feu et engagé une rude bataille, durant laquelle une grenade l'avait blessé à la main droite et lui avait fracturé le fémur droit. Et en dépit de l'épuisement et du sang perdu, il avait continué de défendre son poste avancé, allant même jusqu'à attaquer au corps à corps quand il s'était trouvé à cours de munitions. A l'aube, quand on l'avait retrouvé, il était entouré des cadavres de pas moins de vingt-six soldats japonais.

\- « …en voulant, par une totale abnégation de soi, défendre sa position. » termina Gibs quand Yost revint dans le bureau avec Tony.

Gibbs et Kate se redressèrent pour regarder avec respect, et peut-être admiration pour Kate, le vieil homme qui avait été un si féroce combattant à une époque.

\- Quoi ? demanda Yost qui n'avait rien entendu.

Gibbs referma la citation à la Médaille d'honneur et lui dit :

\- On vient d'apprendre pour votre femme. Toutes mes condoléances.

Et il sortit de derrière le bureau de Kate.

\- Merci, fit à mi-voix le vieillard.

Il regarda un instant le sol, avant de relever les yeux vers Gibbs.

\- Je l'ai enterrée il y a quinze jours. Au cimetière national… on était mariés… depuis cinquante-huit ans.

Kate eut une esquisse de sourire devant l'amour sincère qu'avait eu le vieil homme pour sa compagne.

\- Dorothy… était un amour… continua Ernest en se retenant visiblement de pleurer, sans grande réussite.

Il répéta encore et encore qu'elle avait été un amour, avant de se durcir en tendant ses bras devant lui, les poings fermés, attendant clairement qu'on lui passe les menottes.

\- Allons-y maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation, monsieur Yost, lui dit Gibbs.

\- Ne me dîtes pas ça, agent spécial Gibbs ! Je n'ai rien à manger ce soir chez moi !

Mais Gibbs était déjà à son téléphone qui avait sonné à l'instant, laissant Kate inviter volontiers Yost à dîner.

Yost regarda Tony, puis Kate, avec un air un brin charmeur tout en arrangeant son veston.

\- C'est vrai ?

Kate acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit McGee.

\- Elle l'a dit la première ! pointa Yost, faisant presque rire Kate.

A côté, Gibbs était agacé.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Visio conférence dans cinq minutes.

Et il raccrocha pour s'en aller.

\- DiNozzo, occupe-toi de monsieur Yost encore un petit peu !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me coffrer ? demanda Yost avec espoir.

\- Non ! lui dit Gibbs en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

* * *

Au MTAC, Gibbs avait le JAG en ligne qui lui disait de coffrer le vieil homme ou au minimum ouvrir une enquête sérieuse, puisque le SEGNA avait reçu les lettres de Yost où il s'accusait du meurtre de Wade Kean.

Mais on ne savait pas où, quand, ou même pourquoi.

Gibbs n'était pas d'accord.

\- Cet homme est revenu de l'enfer ! Sa femme vient de mourir ! Alors il lui arrive de s'enivrer parfois…mais même quand il est sobre, il est désorienté.

Cependant, Coleman ne voulait rien savoir. La décision concernant les poursuites ne lui appartenait pas. Seuls des experts en neuropsychiatrie et un tribunal pouvaient juger de ça.

Gibbs fut congédié sur une question :

« Qu'en est-il de la prescription pour les affaires de meurtre ? »

* * *

C'est ainsi donc que Gibbs termina dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec Yost, enregistrant la déposition du vieux marine à contre-cœur.

\- Déposition de monsieur Ernest Yost, médaille d'honneur de la Marine. Agent spécial du NCIS : Jethro Gibbs.

En face, Yost réagit immédiatement.

\- Jethro ? Je connaissais un joueur de base-ball qui s'appelait Jethro. Un joueur de la negro ligue.

Gibbs hocha la tête mais avait un travail à faire.

\- Avez-vous compris vos droits, monsieur Yost ?

\- Oui-oui. C'est le jeune au nom italien qui me les a lus… Di…

\- DiNozzo, répondit charitablement Gibbs.

\- Tony ! se rappela enfin le vieux monsieur.

* * *

Derrière le miroir sans teint, Tony se tenait avec Ducky et Tôshirô.

Vu la façon dont le garçon neigeux évitait son père ou du moins évitait que celui-ci le voie, il devait toujours avoir la mauvaise plaisanterie de Gibbs en travers de la gorge.

«- … il aurait fait un sacré joueur de base-ball. » disait Yost.

\- Il m'a promis un stage d'essai, informa Tony aux deux autres. Il dit qu'il a été recruteur pour les Senators.

\- Quel dommage… soupira Ducky. Tu es manifestement trop vieux pour être un joueur de base-ball professionnel.

Tony lui jeta un regard vexé, mais revint à l'entretien quand Tôshirô se racla la gorge.

* * *

Gibbs avait ramené la conversation sur les rails et voulait plus d'informations sur le crime dont Yost s'accusait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire de plus… j'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Wade.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Encore cette question ?

\- Si vous voulez que je vous inculpe…

Et encore une fois, Yost prit une tangente.

\- Vous savez… Wade pouvait vous faire une bascule. Un vrai acrobate ! Il s'allongeait bien à plat sur le dos, sur le plancher de la chambre… et d'un seul mouvement, ses jambes partaient en l'air, et il se retrouvait sur ses pieds ! Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un faire ça ?! ahaha ! Vous ne l'auriez pas oublié.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire.

\- Mon fils en fait autant.

\- Oh, votre môme doit être un sacré athlète pour faire ça !

Le rire de Yost continua un instant, avant de mourir en voyant que Gibbs avait perdu son sourire et restait étrangement silencieux.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai…

Il fouilla dans sa poche et tira son portefeuille.

\- J'ai une carte de métro. Il reste dix trajets. Vous la voulez ?

\- Non merci, refusa Gibbs.

\- Bon, tant pis…

Et il repartit dans ses pensées sur son meilleur ami.

\- La seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que je l'ai tué, vous comprenez ?

\- Très bien monsieur Yost

Gibbs commença à remballer ses affaires.

\- Tony va vous raccompagner chez vous.

Yost le rappela. Il savait que ce n'était pas brillant, qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pourquoi…

Gibbs revint et remit le dossier sur la table, s'appuyant dessus.

Finalement, Yost se rappela de sa motivation.

\- Je crois que c'était lui… ou moi…

* * *

Tôshirô fronça les sourcils, une douleur sourde naissante à l'arrière de son crâne, un étrange frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Ducky lui jeta un bref regard, sentant l'air ambiant se rafraîchir.

* * *

\- C'est ça… oui c'est ça… souffla Yost, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Lui ou moi… j'ai pris son pistolet…

Des bruits d'explosion sifflaient dans son crâne alors qu'il revoyait ses mains gorgées de sang frapper avec la crosse d'un flingue sur la tête de quelqu'un.

\- Je lui ai… tapé sur la tête… Oh mon dieu ! Je lui ai défoncé le crâne !

Yost se frappa la tête du plat de la main là où il avait apparemment frappé son ami, totalement perdu dans ses traumatismes. Gibbs fut immédiatement sur lui pour essayer de le dissuader de continuer à se souvenir et l'empêcher de sombrer plus dans le stress et la panique.

La voix calme de Gibbs finit par avoir raison de Yost qui s'accrocha à lui comme un radeau de survie.

\- Dîtes… ça sent mauvais ici… on dirait que ça sent l'œuf pourri... souffla le vieil homme traumatisé.

* * *

Derrière la vitre, Ducky et Tony échangèrent un regard, puis tournèrent la tête quand Tôshirô quitta en trombe la pièce, laissant du givre qui fondit rapidement sur la poignée de la porte. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poser des questions que Gibbs appela Tony pour qu'il fasse prendre l'air à Yost.

En suivant, il retrouva Ducky dans le couloir. Ils attendirent que Yost et Tony s'éloignent pour parler de l'entrevue.

Gibbs était aussi très curieux de savoir pourquoi Ducky avait un gobelet de café dans sa veste, mais ça attendrait certainement après l'affaire.

\- Je suis médecin légiste, je ne suis pas psychiatre, pointa Ducky à son ami.

\- Je ne porterais pas plainte contre toi, assura Gibbs.

\- Eh bien, il me rappelle mon grand-oncle William de Bristol, répondit le légiste en s'appuyant à moitié contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Nous lui rendions visite tous les ans, à Noël. Il s'excusait toujours de se présenter tout nu, le soir, quand on passait à table.

\- Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout nu, devina Gibbs.

\- Nooon, c'était tante Gertrude qui l'était.

Gibbs commença à s'éloigner, faisant que Ducky le rattrapa par la manche.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que mon oncle était un peu dérangé. Comme l'est ton monsieur Yost.

\- Ducky… qu'est-ce qu'il a senti de nauséabond tout à l'heure ?

\- Oserais-je une hypothèse ?

\- Non, lui refusa clairement Gibbs. Il l'a juste imaginé. Il se croyait à Iwo… l'île du souffre.

\- Le souffre sent l'œuf pourri… et ne t'en va pas aussi vite, Gibbs.

Gibbs qui commençait à s'éloigner se retourna de nouveau. Ducky sortit avec précaution la tasse en carton de sa poche et la déposa dans les mains de l'agent spécial qui la lâcha de surprise en réalisant qu'elle était gelée.

Au lieu de se renverser, elle tomba avec un _thud_ discret sur la moquette du couloir. Gibbs s'accroupit pour la ramasser et souleva le couvercle pour voir du café réduit à l'état de glaçon à l'intérieur.

-Même s'il t'en veut encore pour ta blague les concernant, lui et Karin ayant un enfant, Tôshirô s'inquiète pour toi, raconta Ducky. Il est venu nous rejoindre pendant que tu étais en interrogatoire et a posé cette tasse à côté de moi, en me demandant de te la remettre quand tu en aurais fini. Quand monsieur Yost a commencé à s'agiter, quelque chose a réagi chez lui et la température a chuté de façon très notable. Après qu'il soit parti dans un coup de vent suite au commentaire de l'œuf pourri, j'ai constaté l'état du café. Je pense que cette rencontre avec un homme qui a vécu l'enfer, lui a rappelé ce que lui-même a vécu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Comme si cette affaire ne lui rendait pas la vie déjà bien assez compliquée, voilà que Tôshirô commençait à retrouver la mémoire.

Et au pire moment, puisqu'Ichigo venait de lui dire que les politiciens de la Soul étaient revenus sur la décision de le laisser seul et même amnésique. Ils jugeaient Tôshirô trop dangereux pour être laissé seul dehors.

\- Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps, résuma Ducky.

Gibbs tourna les talons, se demandant ses chances de rattraper son fils.

Elles furent réduites à néant quand Kate vint à sa rencontre au détour du couloir, en lui disant qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle, du moins, elle le pensait…

\- Si tu as besoin d'y réfléchir, ce n'en est pas une, lui pointa Gibbs en continuant de marcher à grand pas pour rejoindre les bureaux.

\- Le caporal Wade Kean est mort au combat sur l'île d'Iwo Jima le trois mars 1945, d'après la liste des victimes du corps des marines.

\- C'était la veille du jour où Yost avait été cité pour la médaille, remarqua Gibbs.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas tué, c'est ça ? demanda Kate avec espoir.

Ce fut Ducky qui lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle pensait être une bonne.

\- Si personne n'est témoin de ce meurtre que Yost prétend avoir commis, ils penseront que le caporal Kean a été tué par les japonais. Je suis désolé, Kate, mais cela ne prouve pas grand-chose, hormis qu'un brave marine est mort.

\- Ducky… fit Gibbs avec les méninges tournant à cent à l'heure. Imagine que Yost voit son meilleur ami mourir au combat. Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouverait ?!

\- Du chagrin. De la colère. Du soulagement.

\- Le remord du survivant ? Il est content que ce ne soit pas lui ? Mais il s'en veut d'éprouver ce sentiment ! devina Gibbs faisant acquiescer Ducky.

\- Exactement.

\- Yost était dans un combat au corps à corps le lendemain !

Et il reprit d'un pas sec sa marche dans le couloir.

\- Donc, il aurait confondu ces japonais avec son meilleur ami ? demanda Kate en lui emboitant le pas avec Ducky.

\- Cela a commencé avec le décès de sa femme, c'est bien lié au syndrome du survivant ?!

\- Nononononon ! pas si vite ! interpella Ducky en arrêtant le cortège pour le coup. Je pense que tu tiens une piste Jethro. Mais comment lui faire comprendre…

\- Kate, demande un permis pour exhumer le caporal du corps des Marines Wade Kean !

\- A Iwo Jima ? s'enquit Kate, incertaine.

\- Il n'est pas à Iwo Jima. Demande à Kurosaki, il l'aura certainement vu en histoire ou en géographie, mais l'île leur a été rendu en 1968. Les corps de tous les marines enterrés là-bas ont été ramenés. Retrouve sa tombe et fais-le exhumer. Préviens-moi à cet instant.

* * *

McGee regardait avec le volume coupé des images d'archives concernant la guerre de Iwo Jima, alors qu'à côté, Yost dormait dans le bureau de Tony. Curieux, DiNozzo vint voir ce que faisait le bleu.

\- Ooooh, je connais ce film, c'est _Iwo Jima_ ! reconnut-il presque joyeusement.

McGee le regarda un instant en silence puis revint aux images de son écran.

\- « Il arrive qu'on commette des erreurs… cependant on en commet quelque fois… dont les erreurs… se paient vraiment trop cher. » cita Tony en prenant l'intonation d'un acteur du film.

McGee le regarda, se demandant clairement de quoi il parlait.

\- C'est de qui, ça ?

\- De John Wane ! Le sergent Striker ! Fais pas cette tête, c'est dans le film que t'as téléchargé.

\- John Wane est dans _Les Rivages d'Iwo Jima_? fit McGee avec perplexité.

\- Le titre c'est _Iwo Jima_ tout court.

\- Non, c'est _Les rivages d'Iwo Jima._

 _-_ Tu vas pas m'apprendre le titre d'un des plus grands films de John Wane !

\- Non, c'est pas un film d'Hollywood, mais un documentaire des Marines, intitulé _Les Rivages d'Iwo Jima._

Cela surprit Tony qui trouvait les images semblables. Possible si les images d'archives avaient été prêtées à la production pour le film.

Gibbs arriva à cet instant. Il jeta un œil sur le vieillard assoupi qui ronflait doucement sur la chaise de Tony, puis sur ses deux agents qui débattaient sur le reportage/film.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Gibbs en allant à son bureau.

Il souleva le couvercle du café congelé par erreur par Tôshirô pour voir où en était le glaçon et but ce qui avait déjà fondu.

Tony regarda Yost et jugea que les ronflements étaient une réponse assez explicite.

\- Ecoute-le.

Gibbs reposa sa tasse et fit le tour du bureau de McGee pour voir ce qu'il visionnait.

\- C'est le documentaire sur Iwo Jima ?

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait utile, fit McGee. J'ai déjà envoyé un message aux Kurosaki pour voir s'ils ont eu des cours concernant les incidents d'Iwo Jima, et Ichigo m'a dit qu'il allait demander à ses anciens camarades de classe s'ils avaient toujours leurs affaires, voire s'ils pouvaient jeter un œil dans les bibliothèques.

\- Bien vu. Surtout pour ton idée de voir les deux côtés du conflit. Tony, quand Yost se réveillera, tu le ramènes chez lui…

\- D'accord, accepta Tony.

\- … et tu restes avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.

Cela tombait très mal pour Tony qui avait son rancard pour le ballet national.

Quand Tony fut incapable de dire à Gibbs le pays dont il était question, ça voulait tout dire pour l'agent spécial.

\- Mets-le au lit, DiNozzo et tu restes avec lui, furent les mots finaux de Gibbs. Je vous dis à demain, je dois voir Tôshirô.

* * *

Tôshirô se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar, haletant, droit comme un I dans son lit, sentant ses draps couverts de glace sous ses doigts tremblants.

Avant de pouvoir enregistrer quoi que ce soit, il sentit une tasse douloureusement chaude à ses lèvres gelées. Il voulut le prendre avec sa poigne tremblante, mais ses bras ne lui répondaient plus.

\- Bois, ça te fera du bien, souffla la voix de Gibbs dans la pénombre.

Tôshirô se laissa faire et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant qui coula dans sa gorge. Le choc thermique entre le froid qui émanait de lui et le chaud de l'infusion était presque douloureux, et pourtant apaisant.

Doucement, la température de la pièce commença à retrouver un peu de chaleur et la glace commença à fondre. Tôshirô se retrouva avec la tasse dans ses mains gelées, la serrant contre lui. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand Gibbs le sortit du lit, le tenant par les épaules pour le mener jusqu'au salon. Là, il sortit un plaid de sous un coussin, l'enroula autour de la carrure maigrelette du blandinet, avant de le faire s'asseoir avec lui dans le canapé.

Les sensations qu'il y avait dans les bras du vieux marine étaient contradictoires pour Tôshirô. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré et protégé… tout en ayant honte de son comportement de chercher cette sécurité et de la détester.

Mais après l'horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire…

Après tout ce sang qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves…

Cet instant d'affection et de chaleur, entre son père, le vieux plaid et la tisane…

C'était apaisant et bienvenu.

\- Dors, fils… tout va bien…

Tôshirô termina sa tasse et Gibbs la lui prit délicatement des mains pour la poser sur la table basse, gardant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Otosan… tu crois que ces rêves… ce sont en fait mes souvenirs qui me reviennent… chuchota tout bas Tôshirô.

\- J'en ai peur, fils. J'en ai bien peur…

* * *

Le lendemain, Gibbs, un énorme café en main, était au cimetière national de Ball's Buff avec Kate, le responsable du cimetière, Ducky et Ichigo (le rouquin avait accepté de venir, ne sachant pas si on pouvait s'attendre à la manifestation d'un Hollow, même cinquante ans après). L'excuse pour la présence du rouquin ? Dans l'ordinateur portable de celui-ci, avec des tas de documents sur la guerre de Iwo Jima, vue par les japonais.

\- Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. La femme de Yost est enterrée dans le même cimetière que le caporal Kean, nota Gibbs alors que tout ce beau monde était devant la tombe à exhumer.

\- Monsieur Yost et son épouse ont dû réserver leur place pour être enterrés ici il y a des dizaines d'années. Cette section du cimetière est remplie depuis les années soixante-dix.

L'attention du groupe fut détournée par un groupe de marines en uniforme de parade, drapeaux au vent et fusils à l'épaule, qui venaient d'un pas martial et cadencé vers eux.

Le détachement s'arrêta à côté de la pierre tombale de Kaen.

\- Détachement. Halte, annonça le leader.

Le détachement claqua des talons en s'arrêtant en ordre, tournant le dos aux inspecteurs.

\- A gauche, gauche.

Avec une mécanique parfaitement huilée, le détachement se tourna vers la gauche. Le leader marcha alors vers Gibbs.

\- Détachement funéraire des marines présent comme demandé, agent Gibbs.

\- Merci colonel, salua Gibbs.

Ichigo apprécia le geste de respect envers le défunt et le fait qu'il soit mort pour sa patrie. Un hommage de la même patrie. Pour s'excuser de manquer de respect à sa dépouille pour les besoins de leur enquête.

\- Nous sommes prêts, annonça Gibbs.

La pelleteuse de chantier présente sur les lieux se mit en marche.

* * *

L'autopsie n'était pas rassurante.

Un squelette et rien de plus.

A cette époque, durant la guerre, les corps étaient enfouis la plupart du temps dans un sac de toile et rien de plus. Sans parler qu'il avait passé de nombreuses années dans un sol sulfureux.

L'état de ses jambes disait aussi que leur homme avait dû marcher sur une mine terrestre. Il n'avait plus rien jusqu'à un peu au-dessus de là où aurait dû être les genoux.

Mais ce qui déplut grandement à Gibbs, ce fut le sommet du crâne. L'os avait été enfoncé.

La trace d'un coup porté par un objet contendant.

Et la comparaison avec la crosse du flingue n'était pas plus réjouissante. Si la correspondance était absolument parfaite, alors, ça voulait dire que le coup qui avait achevé le caporal Kaen avait bien été porté par Yost.

Gibbs ne savait que dire ou penser, mais il était mécontent, c'était certain.

\- Il a bien dit qu'il nous apportait une preuve.

Après sa nuit courte, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

* * *

Quand Coleman arriva, Gibbs avait vraiment une migraine abominable et les sourcils froncés de Kurosaki au bureau de McGee voulaient tout dire.

\- Yost a avoué dans une lettre adressée au Secrétaire d'Etat, il vous a remis l'arme du crime et votre propre légiste a mis une correspondance parfaite entre l'arme et la blessure, pointa l'envoyée du JAG. Que vous faut-il de plus ?!

\- Le mobile, pointa Gibbs en se massant les tempes. Et du café.

\- Je n'ai besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre pour engager des poursuites.

\- Moi, j'ai besoin des deux. McGee.

\- Le café ou la vidéo ? demanda avec hésitation l'agent.

Le regard de Gibbs disait clairement : donne-moi une bonne excuse pour te descendre. McGee compris le message, se racla la gorge et lança la vidéo sur l'écran du bureau à côté duquel se tenait Tony. La vidéo était l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire.

La détresse du vieil homme était visible et pourtant, Coleman resta impassible.

Gibbs se leva pour faire un arrêt sur image à l'instant où le pauvre homme se tenait la tête en plein panique.

\- Regardez-le, capitaine, demanda Gibbs. Il est bouleversé à cause d'une faute qu'il n'a pas commise.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda la femme.

Gibbs la regarda, mais la question vint d'ailleurs.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait la guerre, j'me trompe ?

La femme regarda Ichigo qui s'était relevé, le regard étrangement nacré à la place de ses yeux ambrés.

\- Pas plus que vous, jeune homme, lui répondit la femme.

Prenant ça comme un défi, Ichigo retira son blouson qu'il posa sur un coin du bureau de McGee et retira son sweat-shirt, restant torse nu. Si la démarcha fit hausser les sourcils à Tony et Gibbs, Kate et McGee ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme la capitaine Coleman.

\- Vous croyez que je me suis fait ces cicatrices en jouant au football, peut-être ? demanda Ichigo, clairement insulté. C'est un foutu miracle que je sois vivant. Ce sont des souvenirs de combats dignes de l'enfer. J'ai été sur le front, je me suis battu, j'ai saigné et j'ai pris des vies. Je serais mort plus d'une fois si ça avait été pour mes camarades, ceux aux côtés de qui je me suis battu.

\- A la guerre, le soldat de qui vous dépendez est le camarade à côté de vous, expliqua clairement Gibbs. Il vous est encore plus proche que votre frère. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fracassé le crâne ?

\- Dieu seul le sait.

\- Franchement, s'il le sait, ça serait bien qu'il me le dise. _Parce que je ne comprends pas et Yost non plus_. Kurosaki, rhabille-toi avant que McGee ne gobe une mouche.

Ichigo obtempéra, mais son regard haineux ne lâcha pas la femme. Qu'elle aille se battre avant de faire des remarques stupides.

\- J'en ai assez de discuter avec vous. Conduisez Yost à la prison de Quantico, exigea la capitaine en jetant un regard méfiant à Ichigo.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit Gibbs en se remettant à son bureau.

\- Vous pensez que ça m'amuse de placer en détention un homme de quatre-vingt-deux ans ?! J'exécute les ordres ! Vous deviez enquêter, vous l'avez fait et trouvé assez de preuves pour le faire traduire en cour martiale ! Alors placez-le en détention !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne veux pas, je ne _peux_ pas.

Coleman se redressa un peu du bureau de Gibbs sur lequel elle s'était penchée, regardant l'agent spécial comme s'il la prenait pour une gourde.

\- Ne me faîtes pas l'insulte de me dire qu'il vous a échappé…

\- Vous savez… plus ils sont vieux, plus ils sont sournois, lui dit Gibbs avec un sérieux à tout épreuve.

Captant la démarche, Kate enchaîna sous les yeux abasourdis de Tôshirô.

\- Yost se plaignait d'un problème urinaire. Il devait aller aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes. On s'est lassé de l'accompagner et une fois… on a vu qu'il ne revenait pas.

\- On a trouvé une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'est probablement échappé par une gaine d'aération, supposa McGee.

\- Ah… j'aurai bien aimé voir ça… lui dit la femme avec un sourire qui disait clairement qu'elle n'achetait pas l'histoire.

\- Nous pensons que son incontinence était un problème pour endormir notre vigilance, fit Gibbs.

\- Nous sommes navrés, s'excusa Kate.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Vous avez l'air tous absolument effondrés.

\- J'ai lancé un avis de recherche, pointa McGee. Aéroport, gare ferroviaire, compagnie de taxi, location de…. Déambulateurs…

Coleman se rapprocha de McGee avec un regard assassin alors qu'Ichigo tournait la tête dans l'autre sens pour ne pas rire.

\- Très bien, Gibbs. Je vous donne vingt-quatre heures et c'est tout, annonça la femme du JAG. Je le veux demain matin à la prison de Quantico à huit heures.

\- Nous y serons, assura Gibbs.

\- Je me fiche que _vous_ y soyez, veillez seulement à ce qu'il soit là.

Et elle s'en alla.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau.

Un très long silence.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis fini par dire :

\- Une gaine d'aération ? C'est un ninja votre vieillard ?

C'est Soi Fon qui aurait voulu des éléments de ce genre dans son équipe.

Cela tira un petit rire à Gibbs.

Mais Kate avait des sujets plus tristes en tête. Pour elle, Yost était une cause perdue et de toute façon, le JAG ne voulait pas le mettre en prison. Alors, que risquait Yost au final ?

La réponse de Gibbs leur rappela ce qu'il restait au vieil homme. Et ce qu'il pouvait donc perdre.

\- Renvoie pour manquement à l'honneur. Et la perte de sa médaille d'honneur.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste, puisque vous m'avez dit qu'il a déjà perdu sa femme, grommela Ichigo.

\- Et Yost n'y avait certainement pas pensé, soupira Gibbs.

Il se leva pour aller fixer l'image de Yost sur l'écran.

\- Mais il y a une chose plus grave…un héros se verrait forcer de supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie un remord qu'il ne mérite pas… et je ne le tolèrerai pas.

\- Gibbs.

Gibbs regarda Ichigo qui tapota son badge de shinigami.

\- En dernier recours, peut-être, accorda l'homme en comprenant le message.

Les autres agents se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Kate pour briser le début de silence.

\- Trouve-moi tous les marines encore en vie qui ont servi avec Yost à Iwo Jima, ordonna Gibbs en revenant à son pc.

Cela fit rire narquoisement Kate qui doutait qu'il en reste.

\- McGee, avec tous les documents à votre disposition, je veux que tu reconstitues, avec Abby, la fameuse bataille. Ce documentaire que tu as téléchargé et les cours d'Ichigo sont un début. Je veux connaître les mouvements des caporaux Yost et Kaen minute par minute, jusqu'à ce que Kaen soit tué et que Yost soit évacué.

\- Très bien patron, assura McGee en se levant.

\- Et que ce soit réel au point de sentir le souffre !

\- Oui ! assura l'agent spécial.

Et il fila.

\- Kurosaki, je peux te demander de l'aide ?

Ichigo se contenta de le regarder en silence.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir retrouver des survivants de la bataille d'Iwo, côté japonais, ici, en Amérique ?

\- Faudra que je demande à Geta-boshi. A défaut, je sais que le patron de Karin a fait la bataille de Guadalcanal.

\- Ce sera une bonne solution de secours. Tout plutôt que laisser cette situation s'envenimer.

* * *

Tony avait passé une magnifique nuit chez Yost et avait eu droit à un réveil en fanfare avec de la musique de cavalerie à toute blinde sur un tourne-disque.

Puis, une très belle leçon de vie.

\- Quel effet ça fait d'être un héros ? avait demandé Tony en fixant du regard la médaille d'honneur posée sur une table.

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas un héros ! avait réfuté Yost.

\- La médaille dit le contraire.

\- Tu parles. Les vrais héros sont ceux qui ne sont pas revenus. Eux l'ont méritée. Pas moi… pas moi… j'étais mort de frousse. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir fait les choses qu'on m'a attribuées.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir tué tous ces soldats japonais ?

\- Non, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autres l'avait fait. Peut-être bien que c'est le cas, d'ailleurs.

En rebondissant sur ce commentaire, Tony avait supposé à voix haute que c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui avait tué Wade.

Mais déjà, Yost l'avait embarqué sur un autre sujet, lui proposant de voir des photos. Il les conservait dans une petite boite en bois. Il présenta son équipe sur une photo, prise à la bataille de Guadalcanal. Parce que juste avant de partir à Iwo, ils avaient participé pour la grosse majorité à celle de Guadalcanal. Yost avait été blessé à la poitrine là-bas, mais avait tout de même été déployé à Iwo.

Yost se marra en racontant qu'un de ses camarades avait reçu une balle dans les fesses à Guadalcanal et que leur équipe l'avait charrié dessus… pour finir mort par un nambu à Iwo.

Puis, le vieil homme, toujours dans son vieux salon, lui présenta une photo d'une très belle femme souriante. Un véritable canon, une ancienne infirmière de l'hôpital naval de Hawaii. Elle avait été la première chose qu'il avait vue en ouvrant les yeux.

Coup de foudre instantané.

Vu qu'elle était officier, et lui, simple soldat, il avait fallu attendre la fin de la guerre et que l'un d'eux retrouve la vie civile.

Un commentaire innocent de Tony entraîna une réaction disproportionnée de la part de Yost. Apparemment, le fait que Dorothy soit une si belle fille avait provoqué quelques jalousies dans la bande.

En fouillant un peu, il trouva d'ailleurs une autre photo qui, malheureusement, pouvait servir de mobile de crime.

Une photo du bal du lycée. Le Roi et la Reine de la soirée avaient été Dorothy et Wade. Ils avaient été ensemble avant que Yost ne rencontre Dorothy…

* * *

Tôshirô dormait à moitié, mais il essayait en même temps de comprendre en quoi l'histoire que racontait Abby lui était familière.

\- Iôtô ou Iôjima, connu aujourd'hui sous la transcription de Iwo Jima, présenta la gothique en faisant un effort sur la prononciation. Huit kilomètres de long, quatre de large.

\- Littéralement, l'île du souffre.

Sur le grand écran de son laboratoire, une modélisation informatique de l'île venait d'apparaître.

\- Et vingt-sept milles japonais cachés si profondément sous terre que dix semaines de bombardements n'ont fait aucune victime. Franchement, vos ancêtres étaient des génies, les garçons.

Ichigo ne fit aucun commentaire depuis son poste contre une table alors que Tôshirô essayait de s'expliquer la familiarité.

\- Un marine sur trois envoyé sur l'île d'Iwo jima a été tué, précisa McGee à l'adresse de Gibbs et Kate qui étaient plantés devant l'ordinateur.

\- Jima est dérivé de shima qui veut dire île, c'est redondant, pointa Ichigo.

\- Merci Strawberry ! sourit largement Abby.

Ichigo grinça des dents mais ne dit rien.

Abby continua de décrire les infrastructures construites par les japonais sur l'île, et les espoirs des Américains de prendre le Mt Suribachi le premier jour… pour devoir attendre cinq jours avant de pouvoir y planter leur drapeau, et encore, ce n'était pas la fin des hostilités.

\- Malgré le fait que le volcan Suribachi soit tombé, les combats ont continué encore un mois, expliqua Ichigo.

Gibbs rappela le trio à l'ordre en lui disant qu'il voulait l'histoire des Kaen et Yost.

\- Le Jour-j, neuf heure du matin, les caporaux Yost et Kean débarquent avec la quatrième division du vingt-cinquième régiment. Ils se préparent à prendre l'aérodrome avec la troisième division, alors que la cinquième division prend Suribachi et s'avance vers la côté ouest.

Sur l'écran, l'île en forme d'outre montrait l'avancée américaine en vert au fur et à mesure des explications de Abby, mangeant le territoire rouge des défenseurs.

\- Le premier aérodrome tombe le jour-même. Ils nettoient la rive est, et se déplacent vers la carrière pour prendre le second aérodrome, expliqua McGee.

\- Ils pensaient que ça leur prendrait cinq jours, dix maxi, annonça Abby.

\- Deux semaines après, l'aérodrome tenait toujours du côté japonais, répondit Ichigo.

\- Fierté nippone ? taquina Abby en voyant son sourire de coin.

\- J'ai aucune fierté de savoir que des gars pas plus âgés que moi sont morts pour des gens qui n'ont pas eu le courage d'aller d'eux même sur le champ de bataille. Juste de la tristesse.

Pendant ce temps, Abby pianotait toujours et fit apparaître une photo aérienne d'une zone proche de l'aérodrome avec toujours les motifs rouges et verts.

\- Le corps du caporal Kaen a été retrouvé à cet endroit, pas loin de l'entrée d'une grotte au pied du mont Turkey, annonça Abby en mettant un astérisque sur la ligne de front japonaise.

\- La nuit suivante, Yost était cité pour la médaille d'honneur cinq cents mètres plus loin.

Gibbs demanda à Abby ce que représentait l'étrange ligne noire qui coupait en deux les lignes américaines de la quatrième et troisième divisions.

\- C'est un fossé. La nuit où le caporal Kaen est mort, les japonais avaient réuni des centaines d'hommes pour faire une charge…

Abby s'interrompit pour pointer le doigt vers Ichigo sans se détourner de son ordinateur.

\- _Tenno Heika Banzai_ , que vous raccourcissiez simplement en _Banzai._ Concept hérité du Bushido que les armées impériales ont repris pour conditionner leurs hommes sur une seule idée : le suicide est plus honorable que la reddition ou la capture, expliqua le rouquin. Le cri veut dire « longue vie à l'Empereur ».

\- Merci, Ichigo, sourit Kate.

\- Ils étaient désespérés, informa McGee. Avant ça, ils avaient surtout combattu depuis leurs bunkers.

\- Et l'Empereur attendait de ces soldats qu'ils meurent pour le Japon en emportant au moins dix américains avec eux. Cependant, ces charges étaient à l'initiative de quelques officiers et non pas du haut commandement impérial, expliqua Ichigo. C'est pour ça que sur les un peu plus de vingt-deux milles défenseurs de l'armée impériale, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent sont morts, le reste disparut et qu'à peine deux cent seize ont survécu, la majorité capturée quand ils étaient inconscients ou blessés. Seul vingt-deux hommes se sont rendus.

Gibbs pointa du doigt la grotte.

\- Kean a été tué ici, en dessous de l'entrée de la grotte.

\- A quelques mètres seulement, confirma Abby.

\- Il avait marché sur une mine, poursuivit Gibbs en regardant le reste de la salle.

\- Ton point de vue ? demanda Tôshirô en se massant vigoureusement les tempes.

\- L'explosion lui avait arraché les jambes. Il devait souffrir le martyre.

Gibbs revint à l'écran et suivit le fossé du doigt.

\- Ce fossé va vers le nord, là où les japonais se regroupaient. Ils devaient passer à quelques mètres de Kean et de Yost !

Kate comprit le plus rapidement parmi les agents du NCIS.

\- Tu veux dire que Yost a frappé Kean à la tête pour le faire taire ? supposa Kate.

\- Dans une situation aussi compliquée, leur vie dépendait de leur silence, fit lentement Tôshirô avec une voix étrangement dénuée de sentiment. En voulant l'assommer pour qu'il se taise, Yost-san aurait frappé trop fort et lui aurait défoncé le crâne.

\- Je ne vois que ça, fit Gibbs sans louper le regard de Kurosaki à Tôshirô. Il n'avait _aucune_ raison de le tuer ! C'était son meilleur ami !

* * *

Aussi quand Tony arriva avec la photo du bal du lycée, Gibbs ne voulait pas le croire. Le pire étant que Yost le croyait.

Et comme pour en rajouter, Yost, assis au bureau de Tony, regardait Tôshirô qui somnolait contre le bureau de Kate, comme s'il lui était familier.

\- La capitaine Coleman va profiter de ça pour envoyer Yost en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, informa Kate.

\- On est obligé de lui dire ? demanda Tony avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non, agent spécial DiNozzo, pointa Gibbs en se tournant vers l'italien assis sur une des étagères. Ici, au NCIS, on ne présente que les preuves que l'on a envie de présenter.

\- C'est pas bon pour la santé le sarcasme, 'tosan… marmonna Tôshirô, la tête dans les bras.

\- Descends à la morgue pour dormir, Tôshirô, lui rétorqua Gibbs.

Tôshirô ne bougea pas sa tête du bureau de Kate pendant un instant, avant de se lever, ramasser son arme et traîner ses pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans une belle imitation de zombie.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? devina Kate.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se creusant la cervelle pour essayer de tirer Yost de son pétrin. Le fait que Tôshirô ne dorme plus depuis deux jours sans faire de cauchemar, c'était une toute autre affaire. Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Kate revint à l'affaire.

\- Ta théorie tient toujours, Gibbs, pointa avec positivisme Kate. Yost l'a assommé parce qu'il ne fallait pas que ses cris alertent les troupes japonaises sur leur position. Puis à mesure que les années passèrent, Yost a commencé à se poser des questions. Avait-il besoin de frapper aussi fort pour le faire taire ? Ou l'a-t-il fait pour avoir la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux ?

McGee vint les rejoindre à cet instant en mettant la photo du groupe devant Gibbs.

\- J'ai retrouvé le soldat Bellows. Il était à Las Vegas le mois dernier, informa l'agent McGee. Il jouait au Blackjack, il a doublé la mise sur deux as, il a pris deux dames, il a ramassé ses jetons… puis il est tombé raide mort. La mort de Bellows fait de Yost le dernier marine survivant de son unité à Iwo Jima. Ichigo vient de me téléphoner, mais sur les deux cent seize survivants japonais de la bataille, il n'en a pas trouvé un seul pour l'instant en Amérique.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ne reste personne sur terre qui n'ait été là-bas ce soir-là.

Vu la façon dont Yost continuait de fixer pensivement l'endroit où était assis auparavant Tôshirô…

L'ordinateur de Gibbs se manifesta pour lui dire qu'il avait reçu un mail. En l'ouvrant, le simple fait de reconnaître des caractères japonais lui dit qu'il était question d'une affaire sur Tôshirô. La pièce jointe le lui confirma. Même si son japonais n'était pas aussi parfait à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait sous les yeux un rapport de mission. Il était question du déploiement d'une unité de cinq personnes sous le commandement du troisième siège de la division, chargée de nettoyer la zone durant et après la guerre pour éviter des formations de hollow. Et la signature du troisième siège disait clairement pourquoi Yost avait l'air si curieux envers Tôshirô. Gibbs reconnaissait entre mille les caractères du nom Hitsugaya pour les avoir vu écrit, et écrit lui-même, mainte et mainte fois depuis l'adoption de son fils.

Kate disait qu'il ne restait personne sur terre, et le destin leur faisait un coup en traître en leur laissant un témoin qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exploiter et qui ne se souvenaient même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Gibbs alors qu'il se contentait de rediriger le mail vers Ducky avant de l'effacer de sa propre boîte de réception.

Le destin se moquait de lui ? Il allait lui prouver qu'on ne l'avait pas aussi facilement.

Il se leva avec un léger sourire et un appel à passer rapidement. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Sentant que les discussions importantes étaient finies, Yost se leva.

\- Dîtes… euh… le gamin aux cheveux blancs, là… demanda le vieil homme.

\- C'est le fils adoptif de Gibbs, expliqua Kate. Il s'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

\- Il n'aurait pas de la famille qui a fait la guerre, non ?

Les trois agents spéciaux se regardèrent et Tony eut une grimace en s'y collant.

\- Gibbs l'a adopté après qu'il ait été retrouvé quasiment amnésique et ne parlant presque pas un mot d'anglais. Il retrouve peu à peu la mémoire, mais rien de concret. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh… je sais pas pourquoi… mais je suis persuadé d'avoir vu un petit garçon lui ressemblant, pendant la guerre… j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur où ou quand, mais… il avait quelque chose de familier.

\- Tôshirô a dix-huit ans… c'est possible que son grand-père ait pu participer à ce conflit, supposa McGee.

\- C'est pas lui qui nous donnera la réponse, ricana narquoisement Tony.

\- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Kate.

Yost sembla réfléchir avant de se mettre à sourire et de leur parler musique et clarinette, de bons souvenirs de dispute sur Goodman et Harty Show, avant d'inviter Kate à danser.

Une brave Kate qui, malgré son sourire, ne put s'empêcher de verser deux trois larmes dans le slow que lui fit faire Yost au milieu des bureaux.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Coleman et deux hommes en treillis débarquèrent dans les bureaux.

\- Où est l'agent Gibbs ? Il devait me livrer le caporal Yost à huit heures ! gronda la femme.

\- Présent, chef, j'attends vos ordres, annonça Yost alors que Tony se contentait d'un aigre « bonjour à vous aussi capitaine Coleman ».

La femme alla se planter devant le vieil homme, un peu surprise de le voir là.

\- Êtes-vous Ernest Yost ? se fit-elle confirmer.

\- Oui madame, assura l'homme avec sérieux en se mettant debout.

\- Ernie, voici le capitaine de Corvette Coleman. Du JAG, présenta Tony. Elle vient procéder à votre… arrestation…

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir capitaine, annonça le vieil homme.

Tony montra les deux militaires qui encadraient la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que qu'ils font là les deux Dupont ?

\- Ils vont escorter l'accusé à Quantico.

\- Bon, assez parler, arrêtez-moi, fit Yost en tendant les mains.

Kate s'interposa alors qu'un des marines s'apprêtait à passer les menottes au vieil homme.

\- On vous l'amènera, promit Kate.

\- Vous aviez trois jours pour le faire, reprocha Coleman.

Dans un geste très vicieux, Tony écarta légèrement la cravate de Yost, dévoilant la médaille d'honneur du vieillard.

Immédiatement, le trio se mit au garde-à-vous et les deux hommes adressèrent un salut à Yost qui eut un sourire presque moqueur devant ce qu'avait fait Tony.

C'est là que la voix de Gibbs raisonna derrière eux :

\- Vous arrivez au bon moment, capitaine.

Ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'il fallait dire, parce que Coleman partit au quart de tour.

\- C'est vous qui avez omis de me livrer l'accusé comme convenu, à huit heures précises.

\- J'ai un témoin, se contenta de dire Gibbs.

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où le capitaine Kane est mort.

Le reste de l'équipe nota qu'Ichigo se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Gibbs, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cela voulait dire une chose.

\- Tu en as trouvé un ? s'étonna McGee à l'adresse de Ichigo. Je veux dire… ça avait l'air tout bonnement impossible, surtout en trouver un sur le sol Américain.

\- Il faut croire que je suis pas fait pour le mot impossible.

\- Que je sache, tous les marines de l'unité de Yost sont morts, nous avons déjà vérifié, informa Coleman.

\- Et moi je suis encore vivant ? s'étonna presque Yost.

\- Gibbs… commença à s'énerver Coleman.

\- Capitaine, il n'y avait pas que des marines à Iwo Jima. Vingt-deux mille soldats japonais étaient présents sur les lieux.

\- Ils ont tous été tués.

\- À part le millier de disparus, on a deux cent seize survivants de la bataille d'Iwo Jima, merci bien, s'offusqua presque Ichigo.

\- Exact, des prisonniers ont été faits, on l'a déjà vu plus tôt avec Ichigo Kurosaki ici présent, qui a pu remettre la main sur le contenu de ses cours d'histoire. Certains ne sont pas retournés au Japon.

\- Vous avez donc trouvé des soldats japonais qui ont combattu à Iwo jima ? fit Coleman d'un air dubitatif.

\- J'ai effectivement trouvé un lieutenant japonais ici-même, dans le district.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Elle y croyait pas du tout.

\- Oui, assura Gibbs.

\- Où est cette miraculeuse trouvaille ?

\- Toilette. L'incontinence est un problème courant, passé un certain âge, pointa Ichigo. Ah bah tiens, le voilà.

Gibbs se retourna vers Ichigo et le nouveau venu. Un homme raide et maigre, de petite taille, dans un impeccable costume noir, les cheveux grisonnant bien coiffés malgré le front dégarni. Une peau brunie et ridée, des yeux presque invisibles entre ses paupières plissées et ses rides. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de rire tous les jours.

\- Capitaine de corvette, voici Yoshida Itoshi. Ancien lieutenant de l'armée impériale japonaise.

Yost regarda le nouveau venu avec perplexité et peut-être suspicion, alors que l'homme s'inclinait en salutation.

\- Vous étiez lieutenant de l'armée impériale ? se fit confirma Coleman.

\- Ar-méé de l'em-pe-reur… fit Yoshida d'une voix presque cassée montrant des difficultés à s'exprimer. L-i-eu-te-nant…Hai.

\- Fait prisonnier par les marines à Iwo jima ?

\- Marines… dans… commença l'homme.

Ichigo lui parla en japonais et le vielle homme hocha doucement la tête.

\- Ou-i.

\- Il a du mal à faire des phrases longues et son anglais n'est pas parfait, pointa Ichigo.

\- Sans parler qu'il a du mal à s'exprimer.

Le regard noir de Coleman voulait tout dire.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais ça ressemblait en rien à une tentative pour faire éclater la vérité.

A côté, Yost et Yoshida se regardaient en chien de faïence, un peu comme il avait fixé Tôshirô. Et c'était peut-être une impression, mais on aurait dit que le vieux japonais était amusé. Coleman regarda la scène devant elle et dit cela à Gibbs :

\- Vous en faîtes que retarder l'inévitable.

\- Nous n'avons rien d'autre à perdre… qu'un peu de temps.

Coleman céda.

Elle acceptait de lui accorder un peu de temps.

* * *

C'est pour ça que Gibbs, Yost et Yoshida finirent en salle d'interrogatoire.

On avait plongé dans l'obscurité la pièce, y laissant juste un poste télé pour le moment éteint dans un coin.

Les seules lumières venaient d'une allumette que Gibbs avait craquée et d'une lampe de bureau orientée vers le sol.

Doucement, il souffla la flamme, laissant la fumée s'élever en volutes dans la pièce.

* * *

\- Que fait Gibbs au juste ? demanda Coleman.

Ducky, qui avait demandé à Kate de s'assurer que Tôshirô ne remonte pas avant de rejoindre le groupe, expliqua la démarche.

\- Il fait en sorte que l'air ambiant sente le souffre.

* * *

Gibbs craqua une seconde allumette qu'il éteignit, avant de s'adresser à Yost.

\- Caporal Yost…

\- Monsieur ? réagit immédiatement Yost.

\- Iwo jima… colline trois cent quatre-vingt-deux. _La_ _moulinette_.

* * *

\- Envoie le film, demanda Tony au responsable de la salle d'observatoire.

Le technicien s'exécuta.

* * *

Gibbs craqua une autre allumette alors que le reportage sur Iwo Jima était diffusé sur l'écran derrière lui, captant l'attention de Yost qui conserva pourtant une oreille sur la voix basse de Gibbs. Le reportage parlait du débarquement des cinq navires avec dix vagues successives sur les trois kilomètres de plage.

Gibbs ralluma une énième allumette, mais ne l'éteignit pas cette fois, parlant très bas.

\- La patrouille de nuit… pour tester la défense japonaise… vous… le soldat Sturnes, le soldat Bellows, le soldat Moris… et le caporal Kaen…

Et il souffla l'allumette avant que la flamme n'atteigne ses doigts.

Entre l'étrange éclairage, l'odeur du souffre, et le bruit des tirs et des explosions venant du reportage, on s'y croyait presque.

\- C'est moi qui aie tué Wade, dit Yost.

Il n'était pas encore remonté assez loin…

\- Il a sauté sur une mine, rappela Gibbs.

\- La mine lui a arraché les jambes… mais c'est moi qui l'aie tué…

Yoshida comprit que s'était à lui de jouer et sortit de l'ombre alors que Gibbs allumait une nouvelle allumette. Le vieux soldat nippon tira de sa veste un bandeau blanc avec le disque rouge du drapeau japonais.

Et il se mit à parler.

Pour Gibbs qui parlait couramment japonais avec Tôshirô, le sens était limpide. Mais pour Yost, ce fut encore plus menaçant que le message lui-même, avec les intonations rugueuses et sèches du vieux Yoshida.

\- /Ce soir, nous tuerons des marines ! Leur sang nous apportera Honneur !/

Et à côté, la télévision continuait de diffuser des bruits de tirs et d'explosions sur une scène nocturne.

Gibbs alluma une nouvelle allumette dans laquelle Yost se perdit.

Il se revoyait dans la tranchée, la patrouille de nuit à son côté, Wade gémissant de douleur dans ses bras. Un Wade qu'il essayait en vain de faire taire. Les japonais étaient tout proche, ils en pouvaient se permettre de se faire repérer.

Sous les bruits des explosions et mitrailleuses, les cris de Wade étaient facilement discernables.

Comment ne pas le comprendre quand ses deux jambes étaient parties en fumée sur une mine.

\- Shizukani ! demanda brusquement Yoshida à un régiment fantôme. Nanika… kikoeru !

Même sans parler japonais, le sens était clair. Yoshida disait avait entendu quelque chose.

A côté, Ernie essayait de faire taire un camarade mort depuis longtemps avec ses « chut !chut ! » désespérés.

Il avait beau l'avoir bâillonné, rien n'avait marché.

Alors, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas repérés, il l'avait frappé.

\- Pardonne-moi, Wade… Je te demande pardon… sanglota Ernie.

Yoshida baissa respectueusement la tête. Même si les émotions étaient pour le domaine du privé, il pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Gibbs se contenta de regarder ailleurs, chagriné d'avoir dû ramener ça à la surface pour sauver un homme.

* * *

Derrière la vitre, pas un seul œil n'était encore sec.

Mais la réponse était logique.

Le JAG fournirait un rapport annonçant que le caporal Ernest Yost souffrait du syndrome du stress post-traumatique. Et que le caporal Kean avait perdu la vie au combat, certainement pas par Yost.

* * *

\- Alors vous ne m'arrêtez pas ?

La question toute étonnée de Yost, de retour dans le bureau, après avoir repris ses esprits, en aurait fait rire plus d'un.

\- Non. Vous avez frappé le caporal Kean pour le faire taire, pas pour le tuer, lui expliqua Gibbs en lui désignant un siège. Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

\- Comment je peux en être certain ? demanda Yost. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr !?

Gibbs se fit un plaisir de lui dire comment et pourquoi :

\- Vous avez rencontré Dorothy à Hawaii, après avoir été blessé à Guadalcanal.

\- Elle était infirmière militaire, confirma Yost.

\- Vous aviez décidé de vous mariez avant qu'on ne vous envoie à Iwo.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça a été un vrai coup de foudre ! On se marierait dès que l'un de nous serez renvoyé à la vie civile.

\- Qui aviez-vous choisi comme témoin ?

\- Wade, évidemment, c'était…

Et cela fit un déclic dans la tête du vieil homme.

\- Je le lui avais demandé, annonça Yost. Wade savait que j'allais épouser Dorothy. Il a même dit qu'il n'avait pas de rancune. Et qu'elle et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Gibbs s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, face à Ernie.

\- Ernie, vous avez fait taire Wade pour sauver le reste de la patrouille. Pas pour autre chose.

Le pauvre sourire sur les lèvres du vieil homme disait qu'il avait enfin compris et qu'il pouvait laisser sa culpabilité derrière.

Gibbs l'invita à déjeuner… dans un restaurant japonais où travaillait justement Karin à mi-temps. Certes, elle n'était pas de service à cet instant, mais Gibbs s'était déjà expliqué avec elle pour sa blague de l'autre fois.

Après avoir avalé cul sec au son d'un 'semper fi' leur tasse de saké, Gibbs déposa la bouteille de saké à l'envers sur le comptoir.

\- Motto sake kudasai.

\- Motto sake kimasu, hai, répondit la voix cassée du chef cuistot.

Yost crut rêver quand ce fut Yoshida qui vint remplacer la petite bouteille de porcelaine blanche, pour leur servir d'ailleurs à chacun un verre.

\- Arigatou, remercia Gibbs. Kurosaki-chan wa… ?

\- Inai, répondit Yoshida en secouant la tête.

Voyant cela, Yost se tourna vers Gibbs.

\- Vous m'avez piégé, sergent…

\- Moi ?! Je ferai ça à quelqu'un comme vous ? fit Gibbs avec tant d'exagération que ça ne pouvait qu'être faux.

\- Et comment vous le feriez.

Il regarda Yoshida qui le fixait avec amusement de l'autre côté du comptoir dans sa tenue de chef cuistot.

Mais Yost était reconnaissant de ce piège, il le confirma en serrant la pince de Gibbs, avant de revenir à Yoshida.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez jamais été à Iwo Jima ! dit-il au japonais.

L'amusement de Yoshida se fit encore plus visible alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Iôjima, no.

Ernie secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, mais ce fut Yoshida qui rit le plus.

\- Guadalcanal !

Le sourire du nippon montrait son hilarité et Ernie avait bien failli s'étrangler dans son saké.

* * *

Le mouvement monotone qu'il devait accomplir en nettoyant sa lame apaisait l'esprit tourmenté de Tôshirô et ses questions.

Il était dans sa bulle, lustrant son nodachi pour que la lame reste toujours aussi belle et mortelle.

Il fut donc à moitié surpris quand la chaise de son bureau bougea.

Gibbs amena la chaise devant son fils assis en tailleur sur son lit et s'assit face à lui.

\- Tu boudes toujours pour la blague ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Elle était tout simplement déplacée, surtout venant de toi, grommela Tôshirô en rengainant Hyôrinmaru.

\- Je sais, fils. Mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes à rire un peu plus et à ne pas tout prendre au premier degré. Je te demande par d'être comme Tony, simplement d'essayer de te détendre un peu… et de comprendre ce qui est dit entre les lignes.

Tôshirô leva un regard perplexe vers son père adoptif.

\- C'est le rêve de tout parent de voir un jour ses propres enfants devenir assez grands, et construire leur propre famille.

Il posa une main dans la chevelure neigeuse du garçon qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Peu importe qui tu étais, Tôshirô, aujourd'hui, tu es mon fils. Et c'est mon vœu le plus cher de te voir avec une vie tranquille et heureuse avec Karin. Et je rêve que tu débarques devant la porte en me disant « tosan, tu es grand-père ».

\- On dit Ojii-san pour grand-père.

\- Regarde-moi.

Tôshirô détourna le visage mais Gibbs lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es mon fils, Tôshirô. Que le sang y soit ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Tôshirô repoussa doucement mais fermement Gibbs, et se leva.

\- Tout va bien. Je vais faire du thé.

Et il quitta sa chambre.


	23. Conspiracy Theory

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Outre un invité surprise avec lequel je me suis bien amusée vers la fin du chapitre (son personnage se prête juste tellement à ça), je tiens à annoncer que j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Réellement. Il ne reste donc que deux chapitres pour conclure la saison 2. La suivante, suivant les retours, sera dans une autre fic. Enfin, on en est pas encore là.**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture, merci de vos retours et à très bientôt !**

* * *

Un beau matin comme un autre au NCIS. Kate et McGee sortaient tout juste de l'ascenseur et allaient s'installer quand ils remarquèrent que Tony faisait des trucs bizarres derrière son bureau… tout en comptant de deux en deux. Échangeant un regard intrigué, le duo se dirigea vers leur partenaire pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait.

\- Dix-sept… dix-neuf, grognait Tony en faisant des abdominaux derrière son bureau.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose, DiNozzo ? s'enquit Kate.

\- Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… cent, acheva Tony en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Il reprit son souffle, les pieds sur sa chaise de bureau alors qu'il était toujours à moitié allongé sur la moquette du bureau.

\- Je fais juste mes exercices matinaux, expliqua Tony.

\- Mais oui, répondit Kate, pas dupe.

Elle regarda McGee qui avait un sourire moqueur comme sa collègue, avant que la jeune femme ne revienne à celui à terre :

\- Elle a quel âge celle-ci ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit _toujours_ être à propos de femmes, Kate ?

\- Hummm… parce qu'on parle de toi ? se justifia la femme avant d'aller à son bureau.

Tony se rassit sur sa chaise en attrapant sa veste derrière son bureau, alors que McGee fouillait dans le sac en papier dans son bras et sortait un burrito bien emballé dans du papier blanc.

\- Ton petit-déjeuner favori : burrito bacon-saucisse-fromage.

Tony se rapprocha de la main tendue de McGee pour renfiler le burrito en question, avant de se détourner.

\- Je passe. Trop gras.

La mimique de McGee montra qu'il réfléchissait, avant de donner sa conclusion à Kate derrière lui à son propre bureau.

\- Elle doit être très jeune.

\- Oooh, ça, on sait pas, mais ça semble être le cas ! sourit joyeusement Abby en arrivant. Elle fait un mètre cinq six, cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves, yeux avec des lentilles dorées, de longues jambes et _d'énormes feux avant !_

Kate se contenta d'un soupir et de rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- La dernière partie était vraiment nécessaire ? s'enquit Tony en enfilant sa veste.

\- C'est comme ça que tu les as appelés ! pointa la gothique avec étonnement devant son commentaire.

Abby se tourna vers le reste du groupe et leur raconta :

\- C'est la cliente de la boulangerie qu'il voulait inviter au ballet, l'autre jour. Apparemment, elle cherchait un taxi au niveau du Navy Yard hier soir, et Tony lui a filé un coup de main.

\- Oh, je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait, assura Kate en revenant vers Tony.

Tout ce que DiNozzo pouvait faire, c'était se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Il sait rien d'elle, mais son visage sur la caméra de sécurité lui donne l'air d'une universitaire ! annonça joyeusement Abby.

\- Donc, ça la mettrait dans quelle catégorie d'âge… vingt ans ?

\- En fait, elle pourrait être plus jeune ! pointa McGee qui avait un caf pow pour Abby en main. Quand je suis rentré au MIT, j'avais dix-huit ans, mais j'avais l'air d'en avoir déjà vingt-trois.

\- Quand on aura besoin de clarification, on te fera signe, le Bleu. Merci, grinça Tony avec un sourire crispé.

\- Oh, moi je veux savoir, annonça Kate en se tournant vers Abby. Quel âge, Abby, vraiment ?

Abby accepta son caf-pow de la part de McGee et répondit :

\- Eh bien, elle était assez vieille pour administrer un très beau râteau à Tony. Elle a dit qu'elle ne sortait qu'avec des hommes qui avaient l'air d'avoir _encore_ la trentaine.

Avec une certaine pitié, la gothique caressa l'arrière du crâne de son collègue qui essayait de faire bonne figure.

\- Oh, mon pauvre chéri, minauda Kate avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Elle était pas mon genre, de toute façon, se défendit Tony.

\- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, parce qu'il je pense qu'il est temps que _Sex Machine_ -Kate fit les guillemets avec ses doigts- remonte son pantalon.

Tony perdit toutes ses couleurs et se leva d'un bond.

\- Comment tu sais pour ça ? siffla-t-il voix basse.

\- Ton vieux surnom ? se fit confirmer Kate en baissant elle aussi la voix. Disons simplement que sortir avec un de tes « frères » de ta vieille Fraternité a ses avantages.

Avec un petit sourire supérieur, elle se détourna de Tony qui lui jeta un regard noir. Mais la vengeance devrait être silencieuse parce que Gibbs venait d'arriver, un giga café en main et des cernes énormes sous les yeux pour leur dire de prendre leurs affaires.

Vu que Gibbs avait l'air de très mal dormir en ce moment, il serait irascible. Il ne valait donc mieux pas lui donner un motif pour l'énerver. Ça pourrait mal finir.

\- On va à Georgetown, un officier a été agressé chez elle la nuit dernière, annonça Gibbs en signant les documents qu'Abby avait mis sur son bureau.

Il attrapa au passage le trousseau de clefs à côté du téléphone et le jeta à Tony.

\- Tu conduis… _Sex machine_.

Tony regarda son patron retourner à sa paperasse, Abby à côté de lui qui se mordait une lèvre pour ne pas rire, et Kate, plus loin qui riait ouvertement devant la honte que venait d'administrer Gibbs.

Ok, elle venait de signer la guerre !

Tony tapota rapidement sur son clavier et le temps que Kate enfile son sac et prenne son manteau, un signal sonore de son ordinateur l'avertit d'un mail.

\- Kate, je vérifierais mes mails si j'étais toi avant de partir. C'est assez important, lui dit Tony.

Et il se détourna pour prendre son propre sac avec une moue à la limite boudeuse sur le visage, pendant que Kate consulter le mail que Tony venait de lui envoyer. Elle perdit sa voix en voyant ce qu'était la photo : Elle, en bikini et marcel blanc, se faisant renverser de l'eau dessus par des garçons en tenu de plage.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Kate sans articuler, totalement abasourdie par la photo.

Tony s'approcha d'elle et lui siffla tout bas :

\- Mur de la Gloire des T-shirts mouillés, printemps quatre-vingt-quatorze. Je l'ai vu quand je suis allé à Panama City le mois dernier.

\- Oh my God… fut la seule chose que pouvait dire Kate devant l'horreur de la situation.

\- J'allais le garder pour moi, mais comme tu as décidé de sortir à tout le monde mon maudit surnom…

Et il s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur à reculons.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! siffla Kate d'un air menaçant.

La tête de Tony montrait qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Elle se dépêcha de détruire le mail et de rattraper le reste de l'équipe déjà dans l'ascenseur, criant à Tony de l'attendre pour qu'ils puissent en discuter, et ce, avec un sourire crispé.

Mais l'air impénétrable de Tony voulait tout dire.

Et c'est sur cela que les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

\- Le nom de l'officier est Jessica Smith. Elle clame qu'un intrus est venu chez elle en tenu militaire et a tenté de l'attaquer, informa le policier en charge de la base.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _tenter_ ? demanda Gibbs alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la victime.

\- Au point où on en est, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y ait eu un intrus.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils et entra dans la maison avec son équipe. Comme on le lui avait indiqué en arrivant, la femme était dans sa chambre. Gibbs la trouva tournant le dos à la porte, assise au bord de son lit en regardant par la fenêtre. Pas pour longtemps parce qu'elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à l'Agent Spécial et lui demander qui il était d'une voix tremblante.

\- Agent Spécial Gibbs et Todd, du NCIS, présenta Gibbs en montrant sa plaque.

Kate referma la porte alors que la femme, l'air absolument perdu et effrayé, s'approchait à petit pas pour voir la plaque que Gibbs brandissait à bout de bras.

Elle avait une sacrée mine dans sa robe de chambre rose avec ses cheveux auburn en tous sens. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle se mit à chuchoter, l'air clairement nerveuse.

\- On doit parler, mais pas ici…

Elle continua de jeter des regards nerveux autour d'elle avant de baisser encore plus la voix :

\- _Ils_ nous écoutent.

Kate fut forcée de lui poser la question :

\- _Qui_ nous écoutent ?

\- Si seulement je savais, gémit la pauvre femme en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Gibbs resta un instant silencieux puis décida de jouer le jeu. Il demanda à Kate d'allumer la radio qui couvrit en partie leur voix.

\- Ainsi, ils ne peuvent plus nous entendre. A présent, dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Mais ça n'aida pas pour autant la femme à se détendre.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ?

Gibbs se massa le nez, essayant de ne pas s'énerver en dépit de sa fatigue.

\- Parce que nous sommes ici pour vous aider, dit-il.

La femme se mordit une lèvre, déglutit, avant de répondre :

\- J'entends des voix. Elles murmurent.

\- Et elles disent quoi ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire, mais c'est à mon sujet, j'en suis certaine. Vous devez me protéger.

Elle avait l'air encore plus à bout de nerfs que Gibbs si c'était possible.

\- Contre quoi ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Les _monstres_.

Parlait-elle des Hollows ? Gibbs n'en avait pas vu dans les environs en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui interpela la femme :

\- Jessica ? Tout va bien se passer.

Et l'homme alla immédiatement éteindre la radio.

\- Le Commandant a refusé d'attendre dehors, Boss, expliqua Tony.

\- Je suis le Lieutenant Commandant Allen Witten, et je suis son psychiatre, expliqua l'homme alors que la pauvre Jessica avait l'air bouleversé.

Gibbs jeta un regard à la femme en panique et au bord des larmes, avant de faire un signe à l'homme d'attendre à l'extérieur.

\- Dehors. Maintenant.

Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à Gibbs, l'homme obtempéra, laissant les deux femmes seules. Jessica se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner _là-bas_ , suppliant Kate de ne pas la renvoyer « là-bas ».

Ce qu'était « là-bas », ce fut Gibbs qui l'apprit dans une pièce à côté avec Tony.

\- Jessica est ma patiente. Quand elle a loupé sa séance téléphonique, ce matin, je me suis inquiété.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? demanda Tony.

\- On lui a diagnostiqué un bref trouble psychotique. On pense que la mort de son fiancé le mois dernier en Irak a été l'élément déclencheur.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi elle n'est pas en hôpital ? demanda Gibbs en se massant les tempes.

\- Comme sa condition s'améliorait, on l'a laissée laisser partir. Elle suivait un traitement comme un patient externe.

\- Elle a dit à la police qu'il y avait un homme dans sa chambre, pointa Tony.

\- … avec une tenue de camouflage et une armure corporelle, termina le médecin. Il devait aussi avoir un couteau et elle a dû entendre des voix.

Tony regarda son patron qui se contenta de demander au médecin comment il savait ça.

\- C'est une hallucination. Elle en a eu beaucoup de ce genre à Bethesda. Je dois la ramener.

Tony se contenta de se gratter le crâne d'un air embarrassé alors que Gibbs gardait le silence.

\- Messieurs, je vous assure qu'aucun crime n'a été commis ici, insista le médecin militaire.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas en décider moi-même ? s'enquit Gibbs entre ses dents.

* * *

Tout le monde était assis dans le fourgon, attendant que le boss en finisse avec le psychiatre et leur potentielle victime. Kate essayait de sauver son honneur en s'excusant auprès de Tony pour avoir ramené au goût du jour son vieux surnom.

McGee, assis à l'arrière, avait passé la tête par la petite porte qui séparait l'habitacle du coffre et observer la scène. Tony refusait les excuses et comptait bien se venger avec la photo de Kate et de son t-shirt mouillé. Le pauvre McGee essayait de comprendre de quoi il était question, mais malgré le fait que Kate prédise la guerre et l'enfer à Tony pour la photo, elle envoya le brave Bleu sur les roses.

C'est à cet instant que Gibbs revint vers le fourgon.

Il s'assit derrière le volant, inspira et expira profondément avant de refermer la porte et d'interroger Kate :

\- Est-ce qu'elle a parlé pendant que je faisais la causette à son psy ?

\- Non, tout ce qu'elle m'a répété, c'est que je devais appeler son Officier de Coordination et lui dire que les monstres en étaient après elle de nouveau.

Ils regardèrent avec peine la pauvre Jessica se faire traîner jusqu'à la voiture de son psychiatre qui était bien décidé à la renvoyer à l'asile.

\- Si on en juge les apparences, elle a fait une rechute.

\- Eh bien, mes deux premiers mariages étaient basés sur les apparences, pointa Gibbs. Je veux le dossier de Smith quand on sera de retour. Une chose est claire, cet homme ne m'a pas encouragé à suivre l'option « psy » pour le problème de Tôshirô.

Et Gibbs démarra à la suite de la voiture du psychiatre. Il démarra tellement vite que McGee tomba de son siège à l'arrière.

* * *

Jessica Smith était un officier de la marine plus qu'exemplaire et elle collectionnait des recommandations et des médailles. Une marine dont la nation pouvait être fière.

\- Beaucoup de perfectionnistes finissent par devenir maboul, commenta Tony en allant à son bureau. Mon oncle était un parfait businessman jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve sur un terrain de golf à creuser des trous à la recherche des hommes-taupes. Tu es une perfectionniste, n'est-ce pas, Kate ?

Elle se tourna vers Tony, la bouche ouverte devant l'insinuation.

\- Avant qu'elle ne perde la tête, elle travaillait au Département des Acquisitions du Pentagone, pointa McGee derrière son ordinateur.

\- Qui était son C.O ? demanda Gibbs

\- Capitaine Ross Vetter, répondit Tony à son poste. Il y a une affaire ouverte sur lui, patron.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? gronda Gibbs en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- C'est pas une de nos affaires, c'est le FBI qui en est responsable. Ils l'ont ouverte un mois avant que Smith n'ait sa première crise.

\- Et ils ont une enquête sur Vetter pour ? insista Gibbs qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne les informations au compte-goutte.

Tony batailla avec l'ordinateur et finit par renoncer.

\- Je peux pas te répondre. Ils ne laissent pas le NCIS accéder au dossier.

\- McGee, grogna Gibbs comme un chien en colère.

Tony fit la grimace, mais McGee était déjà sur l'affaire.

\- Je suis en train de faire le nécessaire pour obtenir le dossier du FBI sur le capitaine Vetter, se contenta de dire le Bleu sans même lever le nez de son ordinateur.

\- En route, annonça Gibbs en se levant.

\- Où donc ? demanda Tony.

\- Poser quelques questions à Smith sur ces monstres. Pars devant, je vais voir où en est Tôshirô.

Kate et Tony attrapèrent rapidement leurs affaires et rattrapèrent leur patron.

* * *

Après un détour par la morgue pour voir que Tôshirô était apparemment en pleine séance de méditation sur une des tables d'autopsie avec le chat de Tony sur les genoux (Gibbs ne voulait pas savoir comment le chat était arrivé là), il alla retrouver son équipe pour prendre la route de Bethesda.

Dans une salle de repos, ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme souriante qui se présenta comme Catherine Reynolds.

\- Nous vous attendions. Bienvenue à Seven West. Le Commandant Witten va nous rejoindre bientôt.

Un patient se leva, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de chambre bleue, et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Je peux vous dire tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet endroit.

Il offrit à Kate un sourire peu engageant.

\- Ils n'ont besoin de rien, William, lui dit Catherine.

Le patient, William, l'ignora et continua son cirque.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de me le demander : qui a le pouvoir, qui est cool, qui a la poudre pour bébé…

Il joua avec le badge de visiteur de Gibbs.

\- C'est assez, William, retourne à ton groupe, exigea Catherine. Maintenant.

Le malade s'éloigna en riant et Catherine nota quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule des visiteurs.

\- Ah ! Voilà le Commandant Witten qui arrive.

\- Kate, avec moi, exigea Gibbs.

Et il s'éloigna pour aller à la rencontre du Commandant.

\- Et moi, Boss ? demanda Tony.

On l'ignora totalement, laissant Tony paumé.

\- Des ennuis au travail ? demanda Catherine sur le pas de la porte de la salle de repos avec Tony.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, soupira Tony.

\- Il y a une théorie qui dit que la majorité de ces conflits vient de problèmes sexuels irrésolus.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Eh bien, ça a été mon cas…

Et sans la moindre gêne, elle lui pinça les fesses, rendant encore plus évident son rentre-dedans.

\- Je prendrais bien un verre… pas vous ?

Tony lui sourit, prêt à accepter l'offre quand un infirmier militaire interpella la jeune femme.

\- Madame Reynolds, est-ce que vous avez pris cette chemise dans la laverie ?

L'homme en uniforme de marine blanc marcha à grand pas vers Tony et la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez que les médecins vous ont averti au sujet de ce genre de comportement.

Tony perdit son sourire pour afficher un air impassible en comprenant que ce qu'il avait prit pour un tour de charme d'une infirmière était en fait une malade de l'hôpital.

\- Eh bien, le docteur n'a pas un cul comme celui-ci, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents à Tony. Désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher !

Et la jeune femme fut ramenée vers le groupe de malade.

* * *

A côté, Gibbs et Kate arrivaient à la chambre de Smith pour la trouver endormie.

\- Elle a été mise sous sédatif, leur dit Witten. Elle ne risque pas de se réveiller de la nuit.

\- Je dois lui parler quand elle se réveillera, annonça Gibbs.

\- _Absolument pas_. Elle est paranoïaque envers les figures d'autorité.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, la seule personne dont elle semble se méfier, c'est _vous_.

Witten eut un maigre rire avant d'expliquer :

\- Elle a fait une crise d'hallucination. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le NCIS, vous pouvez revenir vérifier dans quelques semaines.

Gibbs avait la fâcheuse impression qu'on essayait de leur cacher quelque chose et que Smith était la clef de ce mystère.

\- On reviendra demain, se contenta de dire Gibbs alors que l'homme s'en allait.

Witten fit demi-tour et lui dit clairement :

\- J'ai un doctorat en psychiatrie et psychologie clinique ! Est-ce que vous avez de l'expertise dans ce domaine, Agent Gibbs ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Seulement un Bullshit meter. Je vous dis à demain matin, doc.

* * *

De retour au bureau, Gibbs était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, même si voir Tôshirô alerte à son bureau était une bonne nouvelle. Dingue à dire, mais ce gamin avait beau être déjà mort et avoir vécu plus longtemps que lui, Gibbs se faisait un souci monstre pour lui.

\- Le FBI nous balade, Boss, annonça McGee en voyant Gibbs arriver. Ils disent que l'affaire de Vetter est classifiée.

Cela ne passa pas avec Tony qui se planta devant le bureau de McGee.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, on avait les droits d'accès aux affaires classées, le Bleu.

\- Eh bien, ils ne veulent toujours rien lâcher, DiNozzo, t'en prendre à McGee-san pour ça ne changera pas les affaires, grommela Tôshirô en levant le nez de ses notes de cours. Sans compter qu'il a appelé le Pentagone.

\- Oui, j'ai pu parler à l'Amiral en charge du bureau. D'après lui, le FBI soupçonne le Capitaine Vetter de percevoir des pots-de-vin en échange de contrats avec le gouvernement. Il est suspendu jusqu'à la conclusion de l'enquête, annonça McGee.

Gibbs regarda la photo de leur homme à l'écran.

\- Ils disent quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'Officier Jessica Smith ?

\- Elle a été interrogée comme ce fut le cas de tout le monde dans l'équipe de Vetter.

\- Mais comme elle a été diagnostiquée mentalement instable, elle est à présent exclue de témoignage contre son boss, pointa Kate.

\- Elle avait pas l'air de simuler pour moi, commenta Tony.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu dois le dire souvent, ça, attaqua sournoisement Kate ;

\- Oi… avertit Tôshirô qui sentait venir la dispute.

Il passa à la trappe.

\- Kate, dis-moi, quand ils ont versé de l'eau froide sur ta poitrine, t'as pas eu une envie de…

Et il commença à faire le clown juste devant le bureau de Kate.

\- OI ! DINOZZO ! rugit Gibbs.

Le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs sonna.

\- Numéro extérieur, pointa Tôshirô en jetant un regard au téléphone.

\- Fais ça encore une fois, Dinozzo et j'enfoncerai Hyôrinmaru si loin dans ton cul que mêmes tes arrière-petit-enfants recracheront du métal, avertit Gibbs.

La menace bien comprise, Gibbs décrocha son téléphone.

\- Ouais, agent Gibbs…

« Agent Gibbs »

C'était la voix de Jessica Smith.

« J'aurais dû vous le dire avant… nous devons parler, monsieur. »

\- Oui, oui, je vous écoute, assura Gibbs.

« Non, pas comme ça ; _ils écoutent_. Vous devez m'aider. »

\- Très bien, on arrive.

« Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

Gibbs se leva et fit signe à Tôshirô de le suivre alors qu'il se dépêchait ver l'ascenseur. Le blandinet se leva et attrapa son nodachi, montrant ses livres à McGee qui hocha la tête en se levant pour les fermer.

\- Restez en ligne, Jessica, continuez de me parler ! demanda Gibbs.

« Je peux pas » sanglota Jessica effrayé. « Dépêchez-vous de venir. »

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Kate, tu es avec moi ! Tôshirô, tu pourras la persuader de parler, j'en suis certain. Elle ne verra que le gosse !

* * *

Ils couraient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de quelqu'un pour les orienter malgré l'heure tardive. Ils arrivèrent à un poste d'infirmier de garde où un jeune infirmier militaire les interpella, leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation.

\- Le Commandant Witten m'a dit que je ne devais sous aucune condition…

\- Tôshirô ! appela Gibbs.

Tôshirô attrapa l'infirmier par le col et le tira dans le couloir derrière lui sans ralentir sa course derrière son père et Kate.

\- Soit vous ouvrez la porte, soit on la défonce avec votre tête ! gronda le blandinet.

Vu l'aisance avec laquelle on le traînait dans le couloir, il était normal que le brave infirmier ne veuille pas remettre en doute la menace.

En arrivant devant la porte, le fait de percevoir des sanglots rassura un chouilla Gibbs. Il n'était pas trop tard. L'infirmier tira des clefs de sa poche et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur, brisant les espoirs du père et du fils.

Un Jibakurei pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant ce qui fut son corps.

Jessica Smith était morte.

Son corps était suspendu à la tête de son lit par un drap qu'elle avait utilisé comme corde, avant de renverser le lit à la verticale et de se pendre ainsi.

* * *

Tôshirô s'était assis dans le couloir pour attendre que l'équipe en finisse avec la pièce.

Ducky essayait de rassurer la dépouille de Jessica, faisant que ses paroles apaisantes et ses geste doux calmèrent les larmes et la peur de l'esprit de la jeune femme, bien que ça n'aida pas avec les chaînes qui la retenaient à la chambre.

Gibbs avait pris toutes les photos et s'arrêta devant le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Trouvez-moi qui d'autre elle a appelé. Vérifiez les numéros rapides enregistrés et les contacts.

\- Sur l'affaire, fit McGee en prenant le téléphone.

Ducky ne pouvait que soupirer de tristesse devant une vie si jeune gâchée pour manque de professionnalisme des services médicaux.

\- Elle aurait dû être sous surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, Jethro, nota tristement Ducky. Une jeune femme aussi troublée, laissée seule toute la nuit, c'est de la négligence, au mieux.

\- Tosan, visite, informa Tôshirô en voyant arriver un homme dans le couloir.

Witten passa la tête pour la porte et ne put que jurer en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa présence fit pleurer de nouveau le Jibakurei.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a laissé un message ? demanda Witten.

\- _Pourquoi j'en laisserai un, je me suis pas suicidée ! On m'a assassinée !_ sanglota l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Cela alerta Ducky et Gibbs. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ducky se concentra sur l'examen externe du corps de la jeune femme.

\- Non, aucun message, informa Gibbs en essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Si elle en avait laissé un, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait marqué, hein ?

Si cet homme ne s'était pas interposé, ils auraient pu empêcher ça. Ça devait se voir dans son regard vu la façon dont Witten baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard brûlant de Gibbs.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Witten.

Et il s'en alla sous le regard glacial de Tôshirô.

\- C'était lui qui était responsable de la jeune Smith ? demanda Ducky à Jethro en se levant.

\- N'y va pas trop fort, marmonna Gibbs pour la forme.

Ducky s'en allait déjà pour faire la morale au Commandant.

Il était inacceptable que cette jeune femme soit restée seule toute la nuit et un seul infirmier pour tout un étage, ce n'était clairement pas suffisant.

\- Nous avions sept patients et aucun d'eux n'était considéré comme suicidaire ! se défendit Witten.

\- Je suis certain que la famille appréciera de savoir qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme suicidaire, nota Tôshirô avec aigreur, toujours en tailleur dans le couloir. Sensei, Palmer a fini.

\- J'arrive, Tôshirô-kun. Cette demoiselle sera bien mieux traitée dans ma morgue qu'elle ne l'a été ici.

Et Ducky se détourna, laissant Witten partir.

Bientôt, on chargea le corps de Jessica sur un brancard pour l'embarquer vers le NCIS en passant dans les couloirs sous le regard des autres patients. Tôshirô s'était levé pour s'assurer de laisser passer le brancard avant de se rasseoir. Il attendrait que McGee en ait fini avec la scène pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé auprès du fantôme afin de l'aider à passer dans l'autre monde.

Alors qu'il remontait le couloir, Tony remarqua l'air triste de Catherine qui regardait passer le brancard avec le corps de Jessica dans une housse mortuaire.

\- Je présume que vous la connaissiez bien, fit doucement Tony en s'approchant de la malade.

Catherine se détacha du brancard et se rapprocha de Tony en jouant avec les manches de sa robe de chambre pendant que les autres patients étaient escortés à une salle de repos pour être interrogés.

\- On a passé un mois ensemble ici. On faisait des trucs de filles comme n'importe qui.

Et la femme enlaça immédiatement Tony, le prenant de court, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

\- Ce doit être difficile, grimaça Tony en essayant de se détacher de la femme sans la vexer.

\- C'est très dur, sanglota Catherine.

\- Oui, je sais.

Catherine leva la tête vers Tony avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Très, très dur, Agent Tony.

Bien heureusement, Gibbs arriva à cet instant et les interrompit.

\- Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, DiNozzo…

Tony se détacha et rejoignit son patron au pas de course.

* * *

Ils commencèrent l'interrogatoire par l'infirmier Morgan, le pauvre gars que Tôshirô avait trainé dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de Smith.

L'homme n'avait apparemment rien entendu et il n'avait pas quitté son poste, outre pour faire ses rondes. La dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un œil à la situation du côté de Smith, il était 19h30 et elle dormait paisiblement avec le sédatif.

\- Si elle était sous sédatif, comme a-t-elle réussi à nous appeler ? demanda Tony.

\- Et se pendre, compléta Kate.

\- Ma'am, j'ai vu des patients essayer de se tuer en bouchant leur nez et leur gorge avec du papier toilette. S'ils veulent le faire, ils trouveront un moyen, lui dit l'infirmier.

Mais cela ne leur disait pas comment elle avait pu le faire ou les appeler alors qu'on lui avait administré un sédatif.

\- Ou on les aide, proposa Gibbs. Qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas un sujet au suicide ?

\- Le commandant Witten, monsieur, répondit Morgan en regardant l'homme dans la salle de repos par une des vitres de son poste.

Gibbs s'en était douté. Il termina sa prise de notes et autorisa l'homme à s'en aller. McGee arriva à cet instant pour dire qu'il en avait fini avec la chambre de Smith.

\- Je peux la sceller maintenant ? demanda le Bleu.

\- Ouais, vas-y. Dis à Tôshirô de faire ce qu'il a à faire de dehors. Je veux aussi que tu me sortes toutes les informations existantes sur Witten et tous les contacts qu'il a eus avec la défunte.

\- Cette nuit ? fit McGee avec perplexité.

Le regard de Gibbs alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce voulait tout dire. Et McGee comprit qu'il devait s'y mettre immédiatement. Gibbs hocha la tête et reprit sa route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en ait du secret médical ? demanda McGee à ses collègues.

\- Ce genre de chose n'existe plus dans l'armée, le Bleu. Et dommage pour certains, ça n'existe pas entre des équipiers du NCIS non plus.

En disant son dernier commentaire, Tony s'était planté devant Kate pour lui montrer sa photo en t-shirt mouillé sur son PDA.

Kate se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Tu perds ton temps, ça ne me fait plus rien, Tony.

\- Le Bleu, tu veux voir quelque chose de Hot ? appela Tony sans se retourner.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit McGee qui n'était pas au courant de l'histoire.

Avant que McGee ne puisse bouger, Kate attrapa le PDA pour masquer l'écran et se rapprocher de Tony en montrant les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas, tu as toujours ton uniforme de ton école catholique ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony arriva à la même heure que toujours au boulot pour voir une surprise de taille. Un homme grand, très pâle et très maigre aux cheveux couleur argent malgré le fait qu'il est l'air jeune, se tenait assis sur le bord du bureau de Gibbs, étudiant une photo de l'homme avec Tôshirô que l'agent conservé toujours sur son bureau.

L'inconnu dans son trenchcoat gris ne leva pas le nez du petit cadre dans sa fine main pâle quand Tony passa devant lui. Ce fut Fornell, assis _derrière_ le bureau de Gibbs, qui réagit quand Tony vint le voir lui et l'inconnu à l'allure de fantôme longiligne.

\- Agent DiNozzo, salua Fornell sans lever le nez du pc de Gibbs.

\- Je vous croyais mort, Fornell, pointa Tony.

Il leva le nez de l'écran.

\- Je vais mieux.

\- Est-ce que Gibbs sait que vous êtes assis à son bureau ?

\- Je ne fais que vérifier mes mails, je doute qu'il m'en veuille. Il dépose son gosse à l'école ?

\- Nan, le gamin prend le bus ou fait du co-voiturage avec les Kurosaki.

\- Kurosaki, fit l'inconnu avec une voix étrangement sinueuse. C'est presque étrange d'entendre parler de lui de nouveau.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux si plissés qu'ils en paraissaient fermés.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda Tony en se redressant.

Le sourire à peine plus grand du gars lui foutait presque les jetons.

\- Mon samouraï personnel, répondit Fornell d'une voix morne. Vu que mon dernier partenaire a fini en taule, j'écope du petit nouveau du Bureau.

\- Je suis Ichimaru Gin, ravi de faire votre connaissance, agent DiNozzo. Fornell m'a parlé de vous… quelque chose au sujet d'un périphérique, je crois, salua l'homme avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

Tout le monde regarda le sac de Tony sur le bureau de celui-ci s'ouvrir et un chat noir en sortir. Les miaulements du félin qui fixait Gin de ses yeux jaunes n'étaient vraiment pas rassurants.

\- D'abord des enfants, puis des animaux… le NCIS élargi ses services ? nota moqueusement Fornell.

\- Gibbs aura ta peau s'il réalise que ton chat est _encore_ ici, pointa McGee qui était déjà à son bureau avant l'arrivée de Tony.

\- J'y peux rien si elle s'est glissée dans mon sac, bougonna l'agent.

Gin reposa la photo du père et du fils sur le bureau de Gibbs et alla prendre le chat par la peau du cou, évitant agilement les coups de pattes du félin. Tony n'avait jamais vu son chat aussi en colère. C'était à croire que Yoruichi avait une dent contre Gin.

L'homme adressa quelques mots en japonais au félin avec un air étrangement sérieux et les yeux à peine plus ouverts pour laisser voir des iris bleu ciel. Et ce fut suffisant pour que le félin se calme et que Gin le repose sur le bureau de son propriétaire.

\- Tu parles aux chats, maintenant ? se moqua Fornell à l'adresse de son partenaire.

\- Iie. Elle me rappelle juste une femme violente avec un mauvais caractère qui aimait un peu trop jouer au chat et à la souris. Shihoin-hime avait un peu trop tendance à oublier son rang et ses devoirs, caqueta Gin.

Le chat arqua le dos de colère en crachotant et cette fois, Gin gagna un bon coup de griffe sur la main. Pourtant, ça le fit rire légèrement alors qu'il retourna se poser sur le bord du bureau de Gibbs où il jeta un œil à sa montre.

Tony regarda la scène en se demandant quand est-ce que le monde avait cessé de faire sens, avant de fixer McGee qui était de retour à ce qu'il faisait et ne s'occupait pas plus de lui ou du FBI.

\- Allez, Yoruichi, ça suffit comme ça ! J'irai te déposer plus tard chez Ducky, maugréa Tony en attrapant son chat par la peau du cou.

Yoruichi grimpa sur l'épaule de Tony et s'allongea derrière sa nuque comme une écharpe vivante sans lâcher du regard Gin.

\- Ils sont là depuis longtemps ? demanda Tony à voix basse à son collègue.

\- Depuis que je suis là, répondit McGee.

Ce fut au tour de Kate d'arriver. Elle fit un large détour pour éviter les deux agents du FBI et alla rejoindre ses camarades.

\- Il est pas supposé être mort ? se fit confirmer Kate.

\- Il va mieux, lui répéta Tony.

\- Gibbs sait qu'il est assis à son bureau ?

\- Nop.

\- Oh, ça va être… sourit Kate.

\- …génial ! renchérit Tony avec le même sourire.

McGee fit un signe de la tête vers l'ascenseur duquel sortait Gibbs justement. Yoruichi dut admettre que l'homme avait un comportement admirable. Ichigo lui avait dit de qui ou quoi se rappelait Tôshirô et qu'un portrait très ressemblant de Gin avait été fait grâce à Abby et aux souvenirs du jeune shinigami. Pourtant, Gibbs salua Gin de la tête sans un mot en faisant le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre son fauteuil, ne s'attardant pas sur le shinigami normalement mort qui se tenait comme si de rien n'était sur le bord du bureau.

\- Confortable ? demanda Gibbs à Fornell.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Fornell sans bouger. Il n'y a pas de support pour les lombaires.

\- Continue de te plaindre et je vais finir par croire que tu es plus vieux que moi, se moqua Gin avec son sourire.

\- Oh, la ferme, Gin.

Gibbs déposa son café sur un coin de son bureau et commença à retirer son manteau. Fornell se laissa aller dans le fauteuil pour se tourner vers son homologue du NCIS.

\- Tu devrais protéger ton ordinateur par un mot de passe.

\- J'utilise ça pour le protéger, pointa Gibbs en montrant son arme de service qu'il rangeait dans un tiroir.

\- C'est tout aussi efficace, Fornell, pointa Gin.

Fornell roula des yeux et remarqua l'air fatigué de Gibbs.

\- Moi je vais mieux, mais toi, t'as l'air d'un malade en phase terminale. T'as songé à prendre des vacances ?

\- C'est pas des vacances qui règleront mes problèmes de sommeil. Ton nouveau partenaire ?

\- Exact. Ichimaru Gin. Gin, je te présente Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

\- Yoroshiku, marmonna Gibbs en serrant la poigne de main de Gin.

\- Très beau fils. Adoptif, je présume ? nota Gin avec un sourire polie.

\- Et si vous vous occupiez de vos affaires ? lui dit clairement Gibbs.

\- _/ Je ne réponds plus de personne à part de moi-même. Même si je suis triste à l'idée que Ran-chan est désormais seule, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'incruster dans des affaires qui ne sont pas les miennes. Attention à ne pas finir congeler/_ répondit Gin en japonais en levant les mains en signe de rémission.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez déjà ? demanda Fornell.

\- On a une connaissance commune en la personne d'Ichigo Kurosaki, répondit Gibbs.

Il se fit une place sur un coin de son bureau alors que Gin se levait pour leur faire face, jetant de temps à autre un œil vers Yoruichi (bien qu'avec ses yeux presque fermés, ce soit difficile à dire).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tobias ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Tu me blesses ! Un vieil ami ne peut pas passer dire bonjour ? s'indigna Fornell.

Gibbs attrapa son café en soupirant.

\- Je gère depuis presque trois mois mon fils qui hurle dans son sommeil, je n'ai vraiment pas l'esprit à faire de l'humour. Sans compter que tu ne serais pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie avec ton nouveau partenaire. Et je ne peux pas t'accorder le fait que tu es vieux, avec lui ici, au vu de son âge probable.

Gibbs indiqua le sujet de sa dernière remarque en montrant l'ex-shinigami du doigt.

Gin eu un rire silencieux, sachant qu'il devait avoir environ l'âge combiné des deux agents, si ce n'est un peu plus.

\- Ah… tu es dans le secret depuis plus longtemps que moi, je vois, comprit Fornell.

\- Il y a des gens comme ça qui ont de la chance de passer entre les mailles du filet, pointa Gin. A éviter de crier partout, ça serait bête de devoir regretter la disparition de ce jeune homme sur la photo. Je ne fais que prévenir, ne vous méprenez pas. Mayuri est toujours en manque de sujets d'études.

L'air sérieux de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent fit refermer le clapet de Fornell.

\- Vous comprenez de quoi ils parlent ? demanda McGee à ses collègues à voix basse.

La mimique de ses deux équipiers lui apprit qu'ils nageaient en plein brouillard.

Pendant un instant, Gibbs et Fornell se regardèrent sans rien dire avant que l'agent senior du FBI ne se penche vers celui du NCIS.

\- Notre salle de conférence habituelle ?

\- Après toi.

\- Gin, tu te joints à nous ?

\- Je vais simplement admirer la vue, pas d'inquiétude pour moi, répondit l'ex-shinigami en agitant paresseusement sa main.

Il remit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et alla faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit : admirer la vue depuis les fenêtres du NCIS. Fornell se leva du siège et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, bientôt suivi par Gibbs qui prit la peine de s'arrêter au niveau de son équipe pour demander d'une à McGee de s'assurer que Fornell n'avait rien fait son ordinateur (« Assure-toi qu'il n'est pas mis de goat-rope machin chose de virus sur mon ordinateur ») et de deux pour dire à Tony de descendre rapidement son chat à la morgue avant que DiNozzo n'y finisse définitivement.

\- Goat-rope ? demanda McGee une fois les deux agents séniors dans l'ascenseur.

\- Une expression des marines, le Bleu, expliqua Tony.

\- Il signifie que quelque chose est à mi-chemin entre FUBAR et SNAFU, éclaircit Kate.

Ce qui laissa étrangement McGee encore plus dans le noir.

\- Okay et c'est quoi, FUBAR ?

Les deux autres agents se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

\- Tu l'es.

Allez savoir si c'était entre eux qu'ils se le disaient ou si c'était à McGee.

Le comportement tira un sourire de coin à Gin qui eut pitié du Bleu.

\- Vous saurez, agent McGee, que FUBAR signifie Fuck Up Beyond All Recognition. SNAFU, par contre, signifie Situation Normal, All Fuck Up. Les marines ne sont pas les seuls à user de ces termes. Un vieil ami à moi du nom de Grimmjow aimait bien les utilisait ces termes.

Généralement, c'était pour éclaircir les situations dans lesquelles il était envoyé avec Ulquiorra, pas que ça aide beaucoup à ce niveau, mais ça avait toujours été assez amusant à écouter.

* * *

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt manuel de l'ascenseur, faisant que la majorité des lumières s'éteignirent avec l'arrêt de la cabine. Ainsi, il se tourna vers Fornell en sortant son téléphone portable pour envoyer un rapide message à Ichigo.

\- Parlons peu mais parlons bien, fit Gibbs.

\- On commence par quel sujet ? s'enquit Fornell.

\- Pour ce qui concerne ton partenaire, vois avec lui. S'il s'approche de mon fils, c'est une balle entre les deux yeux et je m'en fous qu'il soit _déjà_ mort.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux dès l'instant où Gin a commencé à me poser des questions sur ton gamin. En avant, lance le bal.

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche (Ichigo devait être en cours pour ne pas lui avoir déjà répondu), Gibbs demanda à Fornell pourquoi ils enquêtaient sur un capitaine de la Marine sans le dire au NCIS.

\- J'ai oublié que vous nous informiez toujours quand l'une de vos affaires se balade dans la juridiction du FBI, grommela Fornell.

\- Je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Fornell soupira et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ils enquêtent sur les pots-de-vin qu'auraient touchés le capitaine Vetter.

Gibbs avait du mal à y croire.

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin avec ton nouveau partenaire, jusqu'ici, pour me dire ça ?

\- Ceci et qu'ils veulent que tu te retires de l'affaire, Jethro.

Cela tira un rire sans joie à Gibbs.

\- Crois-moi, je leur ai dit que c'était futile. Gin en est témoin, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a accompagné. Pour le pop-corn.

Gibbs secoua la tête et redevint sérieux.

\- En quoi cela touche l'officier Jessica Smith ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, je ne suis que le messager.

\- Allons, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

\- Je serais bien tenté de dire que c'est en grande partie parce que tu es un enfoiré mais ça ne changera rien au problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réaction de Gibbs à la tentative d'humour.

\- Je vais voir ce que je vais trouver pour toi, mais je ne promets rien, fit Fornell en remettant l'ascenseur en marche.

Gibs l'arrêta juste en suivant.

A force, ils allaient finir coincer dedans.

\- Tobias, tu m'en dois une.

\- Tu fais appel à ça pour une fausse alerte chez un quelconque officier ? s'étonna l'agent du FBI.

\- Elle est morte ! s'indigna Gibbs.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire un instant Fornell. Ses yeux arrondis de surprise et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte montraient le choc que ça lui faisait d'apprendre ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Officiellement, elle s'est suicidée la nuit dernière. Je veux tout savoir pour que la version officieuse qui dit qu'elle a été assassinée puisse être prouvée.

Fornell se passa une main sur son crâne quasiment chauve en soupira.

\- Je vais trouver pourquoi mais à une seule condition et non, je ne vais pas revenir sur ton fils, j'essaierai de tirer les vers du nez de mon partenaire.

\- Dis tout, grommela Gibbs.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit qui mettrait en danger notre enquête sur le capitaine Vetter !

\- Ce ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi j'y crois pas ?

\- En grande partie… commença Gibbs.

Du doigt, il remit en marche l'ascenseur avant de revenir vers Fornell avec un air neutre.

\- … parce que je suis un enfoiré.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire.

* * *

Gibbs marcha à grands pas vers son bureau et interpella McGee pour avoir l'adresse de Vetter et la voiture. Il attrapa son manteau et son arme qu'il chargea, avant d'aller voir Gin qui s'apprêtait à partir avec Fornell. Il lui montra la réponse qu'il avait enfin reçue d'Ichigo. Le shinigami la lut en silence et hocha la tête. McGee se dépêcha de les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent sur le quatuor. Profitant de sa position à l'arrière du groupe, Gin avala son âme artificielle et jaillit de son corps. Même si Gibbs resta sans réaction en voyant le shinigami sous sa forme astrale se glisser devant le groupe avec la grâce et la langueur d'un serpent, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que l'homme ne portait pas l'uniforme, comme il avait appris à le reconnaître. Pas de shihakusho noir, mais un simple hakama gris avec un kimono bleu sombre dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, avec une étrange tresse rousse comme motif descendant du cou jusqu'à la ceinture. Gin afficha un sourire lui donnant un air de psychopathe, fit un petit salut de la main à Gibbs avant de ramener ses bras dans son kimono.

Dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, le shinigami s'en alla d'un shunpo, sans que personne, outre l'âme artificielle et Gibbs ne le réalise.

\- Ton partenaire vient de partir, informa Gibbs en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Fornell et McGee regardèrent le corps animé qu'avait quitté Gin. L'âme artificielle se contenta de lever un sourcil, mais déjà, Gibbs s'en aller.

La visite ne fut pas très concluante. D'après leur homme, il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ça. Il était au beau milieu d'un coup monté, parce qu'il avait tenté de changer la façon dont les contrats entre l'armée et les complexes industriels étaient négociés. La pression de l'enquête faisait que le pauvre homme s'était mis à boire. La conversation ne pu aller bien loin quand la femme de Vetter, une certaine Audrey, exigea à ce qu'ils s'en aillent, refusant de répondre à d'autres questions, que ce soit du NCIS ou du FBI ou du président.

Gibbs et McGee lui transmirent néanmoins le message de Jessica au sujet des monstres, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Gibbs prit néanmoins la peine de les complimenter sur leur maison. Après tout, lui-même, quand il était dans les Marines, n'aurait jamais pu avoir une maison pareille.

En rentrant au NCIS, Ducky lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait :

\- Je peux prouver le meurtre, Jethro.

Et il lui fit la démonstration avec un drap qu'il avait roulé pour faire une corde et se la passa au cou pour simuler la pendaison.

\- Une pendaison laisse une marque bien caractéristique en V sur la gorge, fit Ducky en montrant la façon dont la corde de tissus entrait dans sa gorge quand il tirait l'extrémité vers le haut.

Il laissa retomber sa « corde » et revint au corps de leur défunte.

\- Cependant, elle n'en a pas, sans compter que j'ai vu des vaisseaux éclatés dans son nez et à l'intérieur de sa bouche, continua Ducky.

\- Elle a été étouffée, comprit Gibbs.

\- Exact, cette pauvre fille était déjà morte avant que la corde ne soit mise à son cou. Comme elle nous l'avait dit, elle ne s'est pas suicidée… notre officier a été assassinée.

* * *

Gin resta appuyé contre le lampadaire à regarder les jeunes allant et venant dans et autour de la faculté. Un désordre bien loin de l'organisation militaire de la Shin'o.

\- Gin-san, il y a longtemps.

Gin se retourna pour voir Urahara s'approcher de lui, inchangé depuis toutes ses années.

\- Urahara Kisuke. Je vois que toute la bande à déménager pour les States.

\- Tu es _censé_ être mort.

\- Disons que quand je me suis réveillé, la guerre était finie et toute la ville avait repris sa vie. Je suis retourné pendant quelques temps au Hueco Mundo pour soigner mes blessures et réfléchir à la looongue vie qui m'attendait. Honnêtement, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à survivre à Aizen. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

\- Neutralisé.

Gin hocha la tête devant le simple mot. Ça pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi à la fois. De l'emprisonnement à la mort.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici avec Shihoin ? s'enquit Gin. Outre que ça doit avoi un rapport avec Hitsuaya-taisho.

\- Hitsugaya-kun n'est plus dans le Gotei. Il a essayé de poursuivre son devoir et d'écouter ses sentiments. Ça lui est retombé dessus. Je commence à me demander si le poste de capitaine de la dixième n'est pas maudit.

Gin essaya à grande peine de ne pas rire. Vraiment.

Le capitaine le plus froid et responsable qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître avait ignoré les règles en tombant amoureux… Ah, Rangiku devait avoir poussé un cri de célébration à la nouvelle, elle qui trouvait toujours son capitaine trop sérieux et trop adulte pour son apparence et sa jeunesse (bien que ce concept soit différent à la Soul par rapport aux vivants).

\- Si Kurosaki-kun est impliqué, je présume que l'heureuse élue est une de ses sœurs. Et que malgré tout, Hitsugaya-taisho a été puni.

\- Banni et amnésique, avec un ordre d'arrestation sur la tête. Qui peut se muer en ordre d'exécution s'il résiste. Je te recommande donc fortement de rester à ta place à son sujet, si tu ne veux pas que ta survie remonte au nouveau Central Quarante-Six.

\- Ma, ma, pas besoin d'être menaçant. Je suis ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie loin de l'attention du Japon. C'est un plus pour moi que le directeur du FBI ait une dette envers moi que j'ai pu exploiter pleinement pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Urahara regarda Gin sans un mot, tapotant pensivement son éternel éventail contre son menton. Gin ouvrit à peine les yeux, tout sourire disparu.

\- J'ai bien assez sacrifié dans l'espoir d'en finir avec Aizen. Tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je fais ma vie et celle du nain n'est pas mon affaire. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, tant qu'il ne se met par sur ma route, je n'ai aucune raison de sortir ma lame.

\- Attends-toi à ce qu'on te garde à l'œil.

\- Si vous avez du temps à perdre, nota Gin d'un air totalement désintéressé. Bonne journée.

Ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'en alla d'un shunpo à la recherche de son gigai et, accessoirement de son partenaire.

Urahara tira de sa manche son téléphone et envoya un court message à Gibbs et Ichigo pour leur dire que le cas de Gin était ok. Mais un peu de précaution ne faisait de mal à personne, surtout quand en face, c'était Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

\- Alors l'enquête ? demanda Tôshirô assis sur sa chaise dans la cave de son père pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur son bateau.

\- En arrivant, on lui a administré 150mg de Trazodone, ce qui l'a assommée, informa Gibbs. L'effet a commencé à s'estomper dans la soirée, ce qui explique qu'elle ait pu passer l'appel.

Tôshirô leva le nez de son livre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Une possibilité de se défendre ?

\- Aucune. Même si le médicament commençait à ne plus faire effet, elle n'aurait même pas eu la force de se défendre contre un enfant de dix ans. On a trouvé aussi comment elle a été pendue.

\- J'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien là-bas pour la soulever et la pendre. Deux personnes ?

\- Mieux. Le corps a été attaché à la tête de lit et le lit redressé à la verticale.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent un peu plus alors qu'il se massait ses yeux fatigués.

\- Si quelqu'un s'amuse à faire un boucan pareil, l'infirmier l'aurait entendu depuis son poste. Soit il est dans le coup, soit il a été distrait par une raison plus ou moins légitime, réfléchit le garçon neigeux.

\- Et dans ce cas, il n'a rien mentionné dans son témoignage. Kate lui a demandé de se rendre demain matin au bureau, sans lui préciser pourquoi, bien entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

\- Et ta journée ?

\- Ennuyeuse. C'est tout juste si je ne suis pas monté au bureau du professeur pour faire le cours magistral à sa place. Cependant, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression dans l'après-midi alors que je quittais la fac. Le temps que je trouve d'où ça vienne, elle avait disparu. C'est… je ne sais pas, j'ai cette même impression à proximité de Kurosaki et du chat de Tony.

Gibbs s'arrêta et regarda Tôshirô avec perplexité.

\- Le _chat_ de Tony ?

\- Hm. Yoruichi. Le nom me semble familier, même s'il me laisse plus ou moins indifférent.

Gibbs se fit une note mentale de passer un message à Ichigo au sujet du chat en question avant que Tôshirô ne lève la tête vers la porte.

\- Fornell en visite. Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

C'est cet instant que Fornell choisi pour ouvrir la porte et faire un arrêt en voyant les yeux bleus et froids qui le fixaient sans surprise ni sourciller.

\- Ton avis est toujours bon à prendre, répondit Gibbs en se servant une tasse de bourbon. Tu en veux, Tobias ? J'ai une tasse propre quelque part par là.

\- Bonsoir Tôshirô, salua Fornell en descendant l'escalier de bois pour rejoindre le père et le fils.

Il s'arrêta devant le garçon alors que Gibbs cherchait toujours une seconde tasse pour servir son visiteur.

\- Mauvaise mine, constata l'agent du FBI en s'arrêtant devant le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que c'est mon amnésie qui se débloque enfin et qui essaie de me rendre malade, maugréa Tôshirô en attrapant son livre, son crayon et son cahier.

Il passa son critérium derrière une de ses oreilles et alla sur l'atelier de travail de son père où il poussa doucement la théière en fonte pour se faire une place. Fornell regarda le garçon s'asseoir en tailleur sur le bois et retourner à ses livres, avant de se tourner vers Gibbs en levant un sourcil. L'agent du NCIS attrapa la tasse qui contenait ses clous et vis pour la vider sous la carcasse du bateau qu'il construisait, ignorant le regard de l'agent du FBI. Sans commentaire, il versa du bourbon dans la tasse ainsi libérée.

\- Je ne me ferais pas de souci pour ta tasse, Gibbs, pointa Fornell en sortant une flasque en argent de sa poche de veston. Comment peux-tu boire cette horreur ?

\- Facile, il y a de l'alcool dedans. Avant de me faire ton regard de glace, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu saoul, Tôshirô ?

Tôshirô pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de la hocher.

\- Point accordé.

Il retourna à ses affaires en se servant une tasse de thé.

Fornell le regarda avec un sourire de coin avant de déboucher sa flasque pour en boire une gorgée avant que les questions commencent :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur l'enquête de Vetter par le FBI ?

\- Officiellement, pas grand-chose, répondit Fornell.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Ils avançaient pas beaucoup, alors, ils ont tenté de faire pression sur quelqu'un de plus faible de son équipe.

\- Smith venait de perdre son fiancé et au vu de son caractère, elle devait être naturellement le genre de femme à se mettre la pression pour rien. La cible parfaite, sans compter qu'elle était l'assistante personnelle de Vetter, marmonna Tôshirô sans même lever le nez de son boulot.

Fornell regarda le blandinet comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois alors que Gibbs masquait son sourire derrière sa tasse. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas l'habitude, le raisonnement militaire de son fils pouvait énormément choquer. Avec ou sans mémoire, Tôshirô restait un soldat, un capitaine.

Gibbs cessa de faire un trou dans l'une des arrêtes du navire pour regarder de nouveau Fornell.

\- Pourquoi le NCIS a été tenu à l'écart ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas ménagé et ils pensaient que vous ne seriez pas d'accord avec la démarche, expliqua Fornell. Menaces, emprisonnement… ils l'ont forcé à aller travailler avec un mouchard.

\- Une femme qui venait de perdre son homme à la guerre et c'est moi qu'on traite d'enfoiré ? maugréa Gibbs en retournant à la mise en place de la cheville dans l'arceau.

\- Je ne suis pas sur l'enquête, Gibbs. Je suis ici simplement pour rendre service.

\- Ou rembourser une dette, plutôt, pointa Tôshirô avec un sourire de coin.

\- Ceci étant dit, fit Fornell en montant un peu la voix. Le rapport dit qu'on pense qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Malheureusement, elle s'est tuée avant qu'on ne le découvre. Enfin, officiellement elle s'est tuée, à moins que tu prouves, comme tu l'as dit, son meurtre.

\- Prouvé et expliqué. Jessica Smith a été assassiné.

Fornell haussa les sourcils.

\- Et par qui ?

Gibbs laissa ses outils un instant pour prendre sa boisson.

\- Là est toute la question, Tobias. Et c'est ce que tu vas m'aider à trouver. Et Tôshirô aussi, si tu ne fais rien demain. Ça te changera les idées.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Tony arriva au boulot pour voir McGee, Kate et Tôshirô autour d'un même bureau, prenant des notes sur le contenu de CD qu'ils écoutaient dans des lecteurs individuels.

\- Séance du club de livre audio ? demanda moqueusement Tony.

\- L'enregistrement des thérapies de Jessica Smith, plutôt, marmonna Tôshirô avec juste un écouteur à l'oreille sans lever le nez de ses notes.

Tony venait de s'asseoir quand il entendit ça, lui faisait relever immédiatement la tête.

\- Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

\- Certainement pas pour son psychiatre, répondit Kate en retirant son casque. Elle a peur de parler et quand elle parle, elle reste évasive.

\- Elle est plus ouverte dans les thérapies de groupes, pointa McGee. Mais pas de beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que son amie Catherine Reynolds est dans ces enregistrements, le Bleu ?

\- Ta nouvelle conquête nymphomane ? se fit confirmer Tôshirô avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que tu fais avec la petite Karin ?

\- Tu peux parler tout ce que tu veux, Tony, parce que contrairement à ce que otosan laisse penser, on se contente de sortir ensemble et non pas de _coucher_ ensemble. Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire sous le toit de son frère et encore moins chez 'tosan en sachant qu'il est là.

\- Oui, Catherine Reynolds est dans les enregistrements et elle souffre certainement de nymphomanie ou de quelque chose qui s'en approche, confirma McGee en prenant ses notes, coupant court à la discussion. Et woa…

Tony le regarda avec intérêt.

\- C'est assez _graphique_ , justifia McGee.

\- Ok ! Je vais les écouter et certainement les ramener à la maison, annonça Tony en se levant de son siège.

Tony porta une main à l'enregistrement avant de se faire taper sur la main par Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Tony ! gronda la femme.

Tony lui lança un regard éloquent, comme pour lui rappeler la menace du t-shirt mouillé, avant que Tôshirô ne vienne au secours de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu tiens à cette main, DiNozzo, retourne à ton bureau et _oublie_ cette idée d'enregistrement. Et ne persuade même pas McGee-san de te faire une copie, menaça Tôshirô en sortant à moitié Hyôrinmaru de son fourreau.

Tony allait appeler ça du bluff quand Tôshirô leva calmement la lame au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Navrée d'avance pour ton bureau, Kate-san, s'excusa le blandinet en visant le poignet de la main tendue de Tony.

Il s'apprêta à abattre la lame que Tony ramena sa main contre lui avec effroi. Se faisant tout petit, il alla se remettre derrière son bureau.

\- As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à dire sur l'enquête, DiNozzo ? demanda Tôshirô en ignorant le petit sourire satisfait de Kate dans son dos.

Il rangea sa lame et se rassit.

\- Eh bien, si elle était effrayée de parler en public, elle parlait peut-être en privé, proposa l'agent senior de l'équipe.

\- Elle s'est peut-être ouverte à quelques-uns des amis qu'elle s'est fait dans le service, comprit McGee en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec beaucoup de perplexité. C'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est connu, Monsieur McGee, les filles se racontent toooout !

Et il jeta un regard entendu à Kate.

\- Ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi aucune de mes amies ne veut sortir avec toi, marmonna Kate en retournant à ses notes.

Tôshirô se massa le front, ignorant le commentaire de McGee qui demandait si on avait allumé la climatisation. Sa patience commençait à lui filer entre les doigts avec son manque de sommeil et voilà que deux agents fédéraux se disputaient comme des collégiens.

Tony allait faire une remarque quand l'infirmier de la navy débarqua dans l'étage. Morgan chercha Tony et alla à sa rencontre puisqu'on lui avait demandé de se présenter sur place.

\- On m'a dit que je devais vous rencontrer ce matin, annonça l'homme dans son uniforme blanc.

\- Pas moi. Lui.

Et en disant ça, Tony pointa du doigt l'escalier derrière lui duquel descendait Gibbs au pas de course.

Direction la salle d'interrogatoire pour le jeune infirmier.

Et il s'avéra que le jeune officier avait menti en disant qu'outre quand il avait fait sa ronde, il n'avait pas quitté son poste. L'homme avait fait une énorme connerie. Il s'était absenté de son poste pendant quarante minutes pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec Catherine Reynolds, comme il faisait depuis trois mois.

Si l'alibi de l'homme était avéré, dans ce cas, ça voulait dire que leur coupable était au courant de ces rendez-vous et en avait profité.

En revenant au bureau, Gibbs trouva McGee en train d'écouter un des enregistrements des thérapies, et venir à la conclusion que Jessica parlait le plus à Catherine Reynolds et une certaine Lynn Simons et donc que leur victime aurait pu se confier à elle.

\- Bonne initiative McGee ! Va les interroger !

Cela laissa Tony boudeur puisque d'une, il aurait voulu revoir la femme et de deux, c'était son idée au départ. A la place, il eut pour mission d'aller faire la surveillance de l'officier incompétent qu'ils avaient en interrogatoire, avant de s'en aller avec Kate, laissant McGee avec un Tony agacé.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que c'était _mon_ idée ? gronda Tony alors que McGee se préparait.

\- Tony, soupira McGee en enfilant son manteau. Un homme sage m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y a pas de JE dans une _équipe_.

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire à l'adresse de Tôshirô qui regardait le dialogue avec une approbation nette.

* * *

Gibbs et Kate étaient en route pour la maison de Smith, afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pour qu'elle appelle en panique en disant que quelqu'un était chez elle. Pour Gibbs, c'était un coup monté et il y avait vraiment eu quelqu'un dans la chambre de l'officier.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune femme avec leur matériel et Kate descendit de voiture la première. Elle prit les sacs pour les analyses et commença à remonter l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée quand du mouvement à l'intérieur lui fit tout laisser tomber pour attraper son arme de service. Ce n'était pas normal, la maison était censée être vide, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de bruit.

Gibbs plaqua Kate au sol juste au moment où on commença à tirer au travers la porte, les faisant finir tous les deux sur le gazon pour ne pas se faire blesser.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Gibbs en se retirant de Kate

\- Yeah…

\- Allons attraper cette raclure.

Un coup de pied plus tard et la porte de la maison était grande ouverte pour le duo qui pénétra dedans, la balayant de leurs armes, ratissant chaque pièce avec minutie. Ce fut dans le couloir qu'ils entendirent un bruit venant de la chambre et s'y précipitèrent pour trouver la porte verrouillée. Gibbs la défonça et Kate passa devant, regardant dans la penderie pour voir si leur agresseur s'y cachait. Un bruit de moteur venant de la fenêtre ouverte leur apprit que l'intrus était déjà parti. Gibbs alla voir à la fenêtre, mais le bruit ne venait pas de par là.

Le duo se précipita à l'avant en entendant un coup de feu et sortit dans le jardin juste à temps pour voir une vieille voiture jaune tourner sur les chapeaux de roues à l'angle de la rue.

\- Tu as pu avoir sa plaque ? demanda Gibbs à Kate.

\- Non… ragea la femme.

Gibbs se tourna à regret vers sa voiture et nota que le coup de feu qu'ils avaient entendu en dernier avait eu raison d'un des pneus avant de leur voiture. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils revinrent vers la chambre en cherchant à savoir après quoi en avait l'intrus. C'est en faisant le tour de la chambre que Gibbs remarqua un tournevis et une vis au sol, pas loin d'un fauteuil. En levant la tête, il vit une petite grille d'aération à moitié ouverte. La grille fut emballée comme preuve, avant que Kate ne s'intéresse à ce qu'il se cachait derrière et trouve, pas loin de la grille, un petit appareil qu'elle donna à Gibbs, ne sachant pas ce que c'était exactement. Kate descendit de la chaise sur laquelle elle était montée pour chercher l'objet et écouta l'identification de Gibbs :

\- C'est un récepteur d'ondes radio avec un haut-parleur.

\- Je suppose de Jessica Smith entendait des voix, comprit Kate.

\- Ouais… et elles n'étaient pas dans sa tête.

* * *

Abby avait passé à la loupe les circuits imprimés de leur trouvaille et devait applaudir le beau travail.

\- On peut trouver les composants n'importe où, mais l'assemblage est très bien fait, informa la gothique. Très très sophistiqués. Le récepteur ici est en fait un piège d'un téléphone portable jetable. Tu composes le numéro et l'appareil s'active.

\- Comme les bombes des terroristes, compara Gibbs.

\- Ouais mais ici, à la place d'une explosion, on a ça.

Avec un outil en métal, elle appuya sur un point du circuit imprimé et une voix masculine commença à se faire entendre par le haut-parleur. Déplaisante, chuchotant, avec des échos malsains, se moquant de la défunte en parlant de son fiancé mort en Irak. C'était le genre de voix digne d'un film d'angoisse ou d'horreur.

Abby termina avec un grand sourire la diffusion et tout ce que Gibbs pouvait dire c'était :

\- Whoa…

\- On dirait la bande son de _Friday 13th_ , sourit joyeusement la gothique.

Regard blanc de Gibbs.

\- Tu sais, les films. Il y en a quoi… onze ?

Toujours un regard blanc. Abby soupira en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

\- Ah, Gibbs, tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ta cave.

\- Et ils sont à quels sujet ?

\- Basiquement, t'as un gars avec un masque de hockey et il tue des jeunes, généralement juste après qu'ils se soient envoyés en l'air.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Eh bien, il est mort dans un camp d'été alors sa mère a tué tout le monde là-bas. Mais en réalité, il était vivant et vivait dans les bois. Mais par la suite il est mort et il est parti en enfer. Puis il a été congelé et envoyé dans l'espace…

Le regard de Gibbs voulait tout dire et finalement, Abby abrégea :

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Tu n'as aucune explication, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'espère toujours qu'ils vont l'expliquer dans le suivant ! gémit Abby.

Gibbs se contenta de lui sourire d'un air amusé et lui dit pour lui faire plaisir :

\- Je proposerai à Tôshirô de le regarder un de ces soirs avec moi.

\- C'est plus le genre de film à voir en tête à tête avec Karin, mais soit. Et de toute façon, elle m'a pas l'air le genre de fille qui puisse être désarçonnée par un film d'horreur, marmonna Abby.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as autre chose, sourit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il était quasiment à la porte quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Gibbs, dit-il en décrochant et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose » lui dit Abby au téléphone.

L'homme s'arrêta, raccrocha et retourna au laboratoire d'un air dubitatif. Abby se racla la gorge et retira un de ses gants de caoutchouc pour montrer un pansement autour de son index.

\- Tu vois ça ? sourit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Je me suis coupée aujourd'hui en installant une carte graphique sur mon ordinateur.

\- Okay, tu veux que je te fasse un bisou magique pour que ça aille mieux ?

\- Ce sera très gentil mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir.

Elle se tourna vers le circuit imprimé sur son bureau.

\- La majorité des métaux dans l'électronique est inachevé. Je passe mon temps à me couper sur les angles et les accrocs.

\- Ouais, ben essaye de construire un navire avec des outils manuels après deux trois verres de Jack Daniels.

Abby offrit un sourire complice à Gibbs et revint à son explication :

\- Donc, mon but est que j'ai fouiné dans le circuit et j'ai trouvé ça….

Elle tapota sur quelques touches de son ordinateur et un agrandissement d'un des morceaux du circuit imprimé apparut à l'écran, avec une tache rougeâtre ne pouvait être que du sang.

\- Qui que soit la personne qui a assemblé ça, elle s'est coupée en le faisant. On a un ADN.

\- C'est du très bon travail, Abby, souffla Gibbs.

Il prit son doigt blessé et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Va mieux ? demanda Gibbs en s'éloignant.

\- Beaucoup ! assura en souriant la gothique.

* * *

McGee avait débarqué à l'hôpital et se prenait le bec avec Witten pour pouvoir interroger Catherine Reynolds et Lynn Simons.

Le commandant n'appréciait pas que les agents fédéraux débarquent sans prévenir, mais McGee lui dit que cela se faisait suivant les situations. McGee l'informa qu'il était là pour interroger deux de ses patientes. Simons et Reynold.

Lynn Simons n'était pas là, elle était rendue à la vie civile il y a déjà trois semaines. Et Witten ne voulait pas qu'on dérange Catherine qui était dans sa chambre.

\- Vous auriez dû appeler, ça vous aurait évité le voyage, annonça le Commandant Witten en se détournant de McGee.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, commandant.

Piquait à vif, l'homme revint sur ses pas pour se mettre nez à nez avec l'agent fédéral.

\- Savez-vous combien votre présence a été dérangeante la nuit dernière ?

\- J'en ai une idée, oui, lui dit McGee sans se démonter. Et vous, est-ce que vous avez conscience de ce qu'il se passe dans votre hôpital ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par-là ?

\- Nous pouvons commencer par le soldat Morgan qui couche avec Miss Reynolds depuis trois mois.

\- C'est impossible je l'aurai su…

\- Ou on peut finir par le meurtre de Jessica Smith, coupa McGee avec un début de colère.

Cela coupa l'élan du commandant.

\- Votre choix, Commandant ?

L'homme conduisit McGee à la chambre de la patiente qui, après quelques négociations, accepta de le recevoir. Ils jouèrent au jeu de « je te pose une question et tu m'en poses une autre derrière ». Si McGee interrogeait la jeune femme sur l'alibi de Morgan et sur Jessica Smith, Catherine s'intéressait plus à la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de l'agent.

McGee apprit néanmoins quelque chose d'intéressant.

Jessica avait une relation avec un homme marié.

Le C.O qui ne prenait pas la peine de la rappeler depuis que Jessica avait été internée. Elle avait apparemment demandé à Lynn Simons d'apporter un message à Vetter.

* * *

Gin était assis au bord du bureau de Gibbs, écoutant en silence l'avancée de l'équipe.

Lynn Simons était dans l'aviation et l'électronique. Elle avait été déchargée pour raison médicale il y a trois semaines. Le message qu'elle avait dû apporter à Vetter était que Smith l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à le pardonner s'il l'appelait.

Kate enchaînait déjà de son côté :

\- Simons ne s'est pas présentée à sa thérapie il y a deux semaines. Et personne ne l'a vue depuis, Gibbs.

\- Eh bien trouvez-la. McGee, ramenez-moi ici le capitaine Vetter. S'il refuse, passez-lui les menottes.

Gibbs hocha la tête vers Gin qui tira son téléphone pour faire son rapport à Fornell quand Tony intervint :

\- Tu vas pas aimer ça, patron. Witten et Vetter ont tous deux servis sur le _USS Kennedy_ en 99 _._

Gibbs s'en allait déjà avec Ichimaru.

\- C'est un grand navire, Tony, ça peut être une coïncidence.

Tony imita Gibbs disant qu'il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

* * *

Bientôt, Gibbs et Gin rejoignirent Vetter dans la salle d'interrogatoire. L'homme était assis sur sa chaise, les mains menottées dans le dos.

En entrant, Gin afficha un sourire moqueur et froid à l'homme en allant s'appuyer contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, son manteau juste posé sur ses épaules. En soit, il faisait une vue assez peu rassurante.

Gibbs posa son dossier sur la table et s'assit en face de Vetter avant de tendre un autre dossier à Gin qui le remercia de la tête et plongea son nez dedans.

* * *

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda McGee à Kate. Bon et mauvais flics ?

\- Je pense plus Mauvais flic et flic effrayant. Ce Gin, là, m'a tout l'air parfait pour le rôle du flic flippant.

\- Gibbs aussi peut être assez effrayant quand il s'y met.

\- Tu crois qu'il a été marié ? Si c'est le cas, on pourrait le demander à leurs ex-compagnes qui est le plus effrayant des deux.

* * *

\- J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe bordel ! rugit Vetter à bout de patience.

\- Oooh, on exige ; comme c'est amusant, ricana Gin en levant à peine le nez de sa lecture.

Gibbs devait avouer que l'homme savait bien utiliser son apparence inquiétante pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sa tête ainsi penchée et ses yeux quasiment fermés rendaient presque irréelle l'apparence de l'ex-shinigami.

\- Que ce passe-t-il donc, agent Gibbs ? s'enquit Gin de sa voix sinueuse.

\- Oh pas grand-chose, pointa Gibbs avec une voix calme et désintéressé. Seulement la fin de sa vie.

\- Littéralement ou métaphoriquement ?

\- Métaphorique ; trop de ménage à faire pour retirer tout le sang, sinon.

\- Oh, c'est tellement dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu lui tailler quelques parties en trop.

Gin reposa son dossier sur la table et passa derrière Vetter, se penchant en souriant à une de ses oreilles.

\- Par chez moi, aux voleurs, on leur coupe les mains, chuchota Gin. Et j'ai sur moi ce qu'il faut pour, justement, si ce n'est pas merveilleux !?

* * *

Kate et McGee restèrent de marbre à regarder la scène, puis Kate brisa le silence.

\- Très bien, je l'admets, j'ai presque pitié pour Vetter. Ce type est absolument dérangeant.

\- Le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'il est en train de nous sourire à _nous_ , pointa McGee.

En effet, Gin avait redressé la tête pour offrir son sourire au miroir sans teint.

* * *

\- Vous voyez ce que je supporte depuis tout le début de cette affaire, Agent Gibbs ?! interpella Vetter en essayant de s'éloigner de Gin qui le maintenait en place aisément avec juste une main. Menace ! Intimidation ! Je n'en supporterai pas plus !

Gibbs ne le regarda même pas en lisant son dossier :

\- Vous m'avez dit que l'officier Smith était comme une fille pour vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ça ?

Gin relâcha Vetter et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Gibbs au bord de la table, les mains dans les poches et le dossier abandonné devant lui.

\- Si on prend en compte que vous couchez avec elle, je pense que c'est dans le sujet.

Vetter secoua la tête et demanda un avocat.

\- Oui, vous en aurez besoin d'un, elle a été assassinée.

\- Étouffée dans son oreiller, précisa Gin. Et… maaa…

Il se pencha vers Vetter avec un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Je crois bien que vous êtes le suspect numéro un pour le coup ! ricana Gin.

Il se redressa et alla s'adosser au mur à côté, sans jamais retirer les mains de ses poches.

\- Où étiez-vous mercredi soir ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Chez moi, avec ma femme, répondit Vetter.

\- C'est bien dommage, Vetter-san, mais nous avons déjà interrogé votre épouse à ce sujet. Elle nous a répondu que vous étiez sorti au cours de la soirée pour ne pas rentrer avant minuit, informa avec ennui Gin en perdant son sourire pour un air exprimant un ennui profond.

\- Non ! Elle ment !

\- Peut-être, supposa Gibbs.

\- Si j'en crois mon partenaire Fornell, les femmes ont tendances à devenir vindicatives quand elles apprennent qu'on les trompe.

\- Vous lui avez dit à propos de Jessica ? accusa Vetter en regardant Gin.

\- Non, c'est moi, rectifia Gibbs. Vous devriez d'ailleurs profiter de votre rencontre avec votre avocat pour prévoir votre divorce.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Jessica ! Je l'aimais, bon sang ! se défendit Vetter.

\- Oooh, Gibbs-san, voyons, il l'aimait, renchérit Gin avec un sérieux à tout épreuve. Je pense que l'on doit le laisser partir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accorda Gibbs. Après 80 ou 90 ans à la prison de Leavenworth.

Gin haussa des épaules.

\- Toujours mieux que trente minutes avec Kurotsuchi, accorda le shinigami. Vraiment, Vetter-san, soyez réaliste. Vous aviez les moyens, le mobile et pas d'alibi. Votre situation n'est pas des meilleures.

\- Elle vous a surpris en train de percevoir les pots-de-vin ou elle était votre complice ? demanda Gibbs.

Gin se releva du bord de la table et revint se poser derrière Vetter, le faisant déglutir quand les longues mains fines et blanches du nippon vinrent se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Elle m'a surpris. L'argent devait être pour notre couple, après mon divorce. Mais je vous le jure à tous les deux, je ne l'ai pas tué ; je n'aurai jamais pu, avoua Vetter en essayant de ne pas perdre ses nerfs.

\- Hmmm, pas très convainquant tout ça, nota Gin alors que l'homme semblait à bout. Vous savez ce qui le rendrait plus crédible, Gibbs-san ?

\- S'il se mettait à pleurer ?

\- Non, il serait juste pathétique. Je pense que le mieux, ça serait que ce bon capitaine nous dise une chose essentielle…

Gin revint mettre sa tête à côté de l'oreille de Vetter, lui serrant doucement les épaules.

\- Il faudrait que le bon capitaine Vetter dise à ses bons amis du NCIS et FBI où est l'argent, ne ?

Le sourire immense de Gin faisait froid dans le dos.

Vetter ferma les yeux.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait demandé si c'était un marché qu'on lui proposait, mais cet homme si blanc lui foutait la frousse et l'avoir à côté du visage ne le mettait certainement pas en confiance.

\- J'étais le seul avec Jessica à savoir où était l'argent, avoua Vetter.

Gin et Gibbs se regardèrent, avant que l'ex-shinigami ne fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je pense que je vais laisser la suite à Fornell quand il arrivera. Il vaut mieux que je me retire.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils mais Gin quittait déjà la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la pièce d'interrogatoire que Gibbs comprit.

Tôshirô était à son bureau, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Ah.

Mouais, ben ça attendrait.

* * *

Gibbs resta dans le MTAK avec Fornell qui venait d'arriver pour remplacer Gin (comment ils avaient pu s'arranger ou même comment Gin avait réussi à sortir sans se faire surprendre, Gibbs ne voulait pas le savoir).

Le fait est que sur leur écran, ils avaient une vue sur une salle de sport grâce à Tony et Kate qui étaient garés devant avec leur matos.

« Il dit la vérité, patron. L'argent était bien rangé dans un casier de sport. Il doit bien avoir huit cents millions de dollars dans un sac de sport vert. »

\- Qui penses-tu qui viendra le récupérer, Gibbs ? demanda Fornell en écartant le micro de son casque de sa bouche.

\- Notre meurtrier, pronostiqua Gibbs.

McGee, préposé au traçage du bague, leur annonça du mouvement depuis son poste. Le sac partait en balade.

\- Le sac se balade, DiNozzo. Demande à Kate de zoomer sur l'entrée.

En suivant, Kate fit un zoom de sa caméra, permettant de mieux voir la sortie à l'écran du NCIS.

L'officier Lynn Simons sortit avec le sac contenant l'argent. Gibbs voulait la laisser rouler pour voir ce qu'elle comptait faire et aller où avec l'argent.

\- Doucement, Gibbs c'est tout de même huit cents mille millions de dollars, s'indigna Fornell.

\- Relax, ce sont pas les tiens, rassura Gibbs.

Fornell esquissa un sourire et retourna à l'observation de l'écran.

Ils suivirent le cheminement du sac dans la ville, avec entre-temps, un appel d'Abby qui leur disait que le sang sur le circuit imprimé était celui de Lynn Simons (chose qu'ils savaient déjà). Finalement, la femme arriva à destination à l'hôpital Bethesda.

Là, les paris furent ouverts sur qui elle attendait, puisque la femme resta assise dans sa voiture devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

On supposa d'abord qu'elle attendait le Commandant Witten, mais l'homme continua sa route jusqu'à sa propre voiture et s'en alla, sans pour autant que Simons bouge. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Reynolds qui sortit de l'hôpital avec encore une fois un t-shirt bleu sur le dos pour se faire passer pour une infirmière. Le baiser que les deux femmes échangèrent dans la voiture était chaud bouillant pour le plus grand regret de Tony.

* * *

Il s'avéra que Reynolds avait manipulé tout le petit monde pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital avec le magot et partir comme ça, Simons y comprit.

Au final, les deux femmes furent arrêtées, alors, affaire classée.

Tôshirô était assis en tailleur sur une chaise de bureau, sirotant une tasse de thé qu'il avait récupérée auprès de Ducky, attendant que son père termine avec sa paperasse pour rentrer.

Kate était à son bureau, finissant son propre rapport, quand elle reçut un mail sur son ordinateur. La fameuse photo de t-shirt mouillé apparut, avec juste au-dessus la mention « NCIS Agent du Mois ».

Depuis son bureau, Tony offrit un grand sourire à Kate qui le lui rendit. Elle envoya un mai à Tony en réponse. Avec un sourire, Tony ouvrit son mail qu'il venait de recevoir pour perdre toutes ses couleurs quand il s'avéra que c'était une photo de lui habiller en cow-boy trèèèès légèrement vêtu avec un autre homme tout aussi peu vêtu.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas moi… pointa Tony en montrant son écran à Kate.

\- Bien entendu que ce n'est pas toi, dommage que personne d'autre ne le sache.

\- C'est très bas, Kate.

\- J'ai appris des meilleurs, Tony. On efface en même temps ?

\- A trois.

Kate leva un doigt, fixant Tony du regard.

\- Un.

Tony leva deux doigts.

\- Deux.

Le duo leva son troisième doigt.

\- Trois.

Quelques manipulations claviers et les images s'effacèrent.

C'est là que l'ordinateur de Gibbs se manifesta, le dérangeant dans la conclusion de son propre rapport, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait deux messages non lus.

Tony et Kate se regardèrent et la même idée leur passa par la tête puisqu'ils évacuèrent rapidement les lieux, lançant à peine une bonne soirée au duo père et fils qui les regardèrent filer sans rien dire. Tôshirô et Gibbs échangèrent un regard et le blandinet se leva de son siège pour ouvrir le mail. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant le contenu du mail. Gibbs finit par afficher un sourire amusé alors que Tôshirô laissait pendre sa tête avec un loooong soupir de désespoir.

Une nouvelle soirée au NCIS.


	24. SMACK

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre ce soir.**

 **je suis contente que le débarquement surprise de Gin vous ait plus (je l'avais pas du tout prévu à la base), et vu qu'on arrive à la fin de la saison 2, je peux pas vraiment dire les possibles interventions de celui-ci dans d'autres épisodes.**

 **Ceci étant dit, nous abordons un épisode ultra connu de la série et j'espère que sa rédaction vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

La première chose que Tony vit en arrivant au bureau ce matin-là, outre Kate qui était déjà là comme McGee, c'était le nez rouge et le mouchoir de la jeune femme.

\- Woawe, t'as passé la nuit à faire une saké-bombe ! lança joyeusement l'agent fédéral à sa collègue.

\- Je suis enrubée, Tony, se justifia-t-elle.

Son collègue masculin déposa son sac quand Kate lui demanda ce qu'était une saké-bombe.

\- Oooh, tu plaisantes, Kate ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?! s'étonna-t-il en revenant vers la malade.

\- J'te le demanderai pas si…

Elle se coupa seule, reconsidérant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir.

Et elle commença à ranger son bureau, mais Tony n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce défaut de culture continuer ainsi.

\- Tu fais d'abord chauffer du saké, expliqua-t-il en mimant les actions. Et tu le verses dans de la bière. Et quand tu bois ça… !

Il gonfla ses joues et imita le bruit d'une grosse explosion sous le sourire un brin blasé de la malade aux lourds cernes.

\- Une sacrée bombe, hein ? confirma-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Aussi génial qu'un grog, lui assura son camarade.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air narquois en pliant son mouchoir usagé en disant qu'elle se contenterait de miel et de thé chaud. Du coin de l'œil, Tony remarqua que McGee était déjà là en train de faire le tri dans le courrier et décida de l'interpeller :

\- McGee, Kate ne connait pas le saké-bombe.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on est deux, répondit le bleu en levant brièvement la tête de la distribution de courrier.

Cela vexa Tony jusqu'au moment où Gibbs arriva derrière lui.

\- C'est fou ce que vous êtes vieux jeu ! rouspéta DiNozzo.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, commenta le patron en dépassant chacun de ses agents.

\- Bonjour patron, salua Tony en rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

\- Sniff… Bonjour, lança Kate.

Remarquant la voix bizarre de la seule femme de son équipe, Gibbs s'arrêta et fit machine arrière avec son café pour se rapprocher légèrement du bureau de Kate.

\- Rhume ou grippe ? s'informa-t-il.

Suivant la gravité, il demanderait à Tôshirô d'éviter de venir en visite.

\- Un bon vieux rhume, c'est tout. Ne crains rien, je vais éternuer dans _mes_ mouchoirs… débuta Kate en montrant sa réserve de kleenex sur son bureau.

Gibbs hocha la tête et alla à son bureau.

\- … contrairement à d'autre, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu à Tony toujours devant elle.

\- J'ai des allergies, Kate, se justifia DiNozzo devant l'accusation.

\- J'ai jamais eu de rhumes, ni d'allergie. Je supporte le froid même mieux que la plupart des gens, informa l'ancien marine en s'installant à son bureau.

\- Non, sans rire ! s'exclama la femme alors que Tôshirô montait d'un pas agacé vers le bureau, Hyôrinmaru étrangement absent de son dos.

\- Sans rire. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est curieux, j'vois pas pourquoi…

Tony la coupa en se cachant de Gibbs derrière le courrier que McGee venait de lui donner :

\- Si t'étais un microbe, t'attaquerais Gibbs ?

\- Je suis tout le temps enrhumé, compatit McGee à un éternuement de Kate.

\- Je suis pas étonné de ta part, se moqua Tony.

\- Microbe ou pas, t'es plus tout jeune 'tôsan. Les lunettes, elles ne servent pas à faire jolie, grommela Tôshirô en arrivant dans le bureau en brandissant un étui de cuir familier dans sa main.

Le blandinet reçut des salutations diverses des autres sur son passage.

\- Ton arme ? s'étonna Gibbs en ne la voyant pas dans le dos de son fils.

\- Dans la voiture de Kurosaki, j'allais pas la sortir juste pour monter tes lunettes alors que je dois aller en cours.

Il déposa l'étui à lunettes sur le bureau de son père au moment où McGee se retrouvait avec une lettre assez étrange sans destinataire clair outre « Agent Spécial NCIS ». Tony, qui avait une vue parfaite sur le dos, remarqua une trace de baiser au beau milieu de la fermeture.

\- J'crois que c'est pour moi, McGee, lui dit l'agent senior en prenant délicatement la lettre des mains de son collègue.

\- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ?

D'un geste sec, Tony récupéra la lettre, plus du tout amusé, et la retourna pour montrer la trace de rouge à lèvre. En voyant ça, Tôshirô secoua la tête. Si DiNozzo s'amusait à recevoir ce genre de courrier au boulot, ils étaient mal barrés.

\- Je reconnais cette bouche, assura Tony.

Et il recula jusqu'à son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus en chantonnant :

\- Et cette odeur~…

\- De bouse de vache ! lui rappela avec un grand sourire moqueur Kate qui était occupé avec son propre courrier.

\- On est dans une agence fédérale ou dans un Love Hotel ? grommela Tôshirô en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que Tony ouvrait un coin de sa lettre pour ne pas abîmer le baiser.

DiNozzo l'ignora totalement pour se contenter de rire comme un gosse en compressant la tranche de l'enveloppe pour qu'elle s'ouvre tout en soufflant dedans. Une poudre blanche en jaillit, pile au moment où Tôshirô passait devant, se répandant sur eux deux.

Tout se figea en un instant alors que la poudre retombait.

Plus personne dans le bureau n'osa respirer. Tony était presque comiquement figé avec les joues gonflées alors que Tôshirô avait les yeux ronds d'effroi en voyant de la poussière blanche lui tomber devant le nez.

Lentement, Tony baissa la tête pour regarder dans l'enveloppe entrouverte qu'il avait dans la main.

 _Ils étaient dans la merde._

Très lentement, sans oser bouger les bras, DiNozzo se leva du bord de son bureau, se retourna et posa la lettre suspecte bien en vue devant son clavier. Gibbs réagit immédiatement et se hissa debout à côté de son ordinateur pour que tout le monde dans l'étage puisse le voir et l'entendre. Il poussa un sifflement perçant qui alerta tout le personnel.

\- On vient d'ouvrir une lettre contenant de la poudre blanche ! Rendez-vous à la salle d'attente par le couloir sud-est ! Vous connaissez les consignes !

Le reste de l'étage se leva de son bureau et marcha aussi calmement que possible dans la direction indiquée par Gibbs.

\- Tony ! Tôshirô ! appela Kate.

Elle lança au duo une petite bouteille d'eau qu'ils rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne son téléphone en appuyant sur le numéro automatique d'urgence.

\- Lettre ouverte dans le bureau de l'agent spécial Gibbs qui contenait une fine poudre blanche. Procédure contre-attaque biochimique en place ! Troisième étage en évacuation ! Présence d'une potentiel victime civile !

McGee regarda d'un air abasourdi toute la scène alors que Tony se rinçait les mains au-dessus de sa poubelle avant d'en faire de même avec sa tête, imité par Tôshirô.

\- McGee, vous avez appris les consignes ? se fit confirmer Gibbs.

\- Euh… oui, oui, bégaya le bleu. On se douche, on brûle tous nos vêtements, on fait une prise de sang et on reste dans la place jusqu'à ce que le produit soit identifié, excepté si...

En disant tout ça, il avait lentement reculé jusqu'à sortir de la zone, bientôt rejoint par Kate.

\- Karin va me tuer, marmonna Tôshirô en continuant à se verser de l'eau sur le crâne au-dessus de la poubelle de Tony.

\- On en a de la chance ! grogna DiNozzo. On va passer le week-end à Bethesda à être transformés en une espèce d'hérisson à seringue !

Un bruit de machine apprit qu'ils étaient en train de fermer les conduits d'air.

\- On file sous la douche, Tony ! lança Kate en partant avec McGee.

\- Tôshirô, avec eux ! demanda Gibbs.

Le blandinet hocha la tête et le duo trempé passa au pas de course devant le bureau du patron, Tony glissant une excuse à l'adresse de l'ancien marine.

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que l'étage était vide tout en prenant son téléphone portable pour appeler Ichigo qui devait encore attendre en bas. Son regard fixé sur l'enveloppe, le portable à l'oreille, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer le rouquin quand il décrocha :

\- Tôshirô a été exposé à une poudre blanche suspecte qu'on a reçu dans une enveloppe sans expéditeur. Je demanderai à Ducky de te tenir au courant. Garde Hyôrinmaru en attendant, je te prie.

Et il raccrocha, laissant son téléphone sur place.

Il avait rendez-vous avec une douche.

* * *

La douche pour la décontamination était bruyante et sentait le savon à plein nez avec les cinq personnes qui les utilisaient, chacun dans une cabine.

\- Qui a bien pu m'envoyer une lettre remplie d'Anthrax ? cria Tony pour se faire entendre par-dessus le jet d'eau.

\- Une fille que tu aurais fréquentée, lui répondit Kate à sa droite. Tu as l'embarras du choix.

\- C'est pas drôle ! La situation est sérieuse !

Dans la cabine à la gauche de Tony, McGee roula des yeux même s'il était d'accord avec sa collègue.

Plus loin, Gibbs et Tôshirô se douchaient en silence en se savonnant méticuleusement.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée, Tony, s'excusa Kate.

\- Tu imagines ! En ce moment même, quelqu'un est en train de passer à l'incinérateur mon costume italien en lin et soie ! Ma chemise achetée à Londres !

Kate était choquée d'entendre que le plus important pour Tony, c'était ses vêtements ultra-chers qu'il continuait de lister. Sa garde-robe était hors de prix. Et sérieusement ? une cravate en soie _sauvage_ ?

\- Boucle-la, DiNozzo ! C'est Hyôrinmaru qui aurait pu passer à l'incinérateur et crois-moi, là, tu aurais vraiment eu une raison de te faire du mouron ! rugit Tôshirô.

Il poussa un juron en frappant du poing les plaques de glace qui commençaient à se former sur les murs et le sol de sa douche. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Intérieurement, Gibbs était content de l'heureux hasard qui avait fait que son fils n'ait pas monté son zanpakuto. Cela aurait évité des questions qu'il ne préférait ne pas voir apparaître. Et il ne savait pas ce que la destruction de l'arme ou au minimum la tentative, pourrait engendrer comme conséquence.

\- Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas de l'Antrax ! proposa McGee depuis sa cabine.

\- Ah ba ça, c'est une possibilité que me rassure ! sourit Tony.

\- C'est vrai, ça peut être plus mortel, comme la peste bubonique, le collera…

\- McGee… grogna DiNozzo en avertissement.

Sentant les risques, McGee changea de registre :

\- De la poudre pour le visage, pour le corps, du talc pour bébé !

\- Du talc de rose ! s'exclama le casanova de l'équipe avec un immense sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

\- J'en envoie toujours aux gonzesses !

Il dut sentir le regard noir de sa collègue féminine puisqu'il rectifia son « gonzesse » en « femme » et présenta ses excuses à Kate.

\- J'en offre aux femmes en cadeau de Noël ! continua Tony. C'est très sensuel ! On l'applique avec du duvet de cygne !

\- Ahahaha ! C'est le meilleur moyen de tomber sur un bec ! se moqua Kate.

Tony ne savait décidément pas s'y prendre avec les femmes.

\- J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, pointa McGee.

\- C'est parce que ta mère t'a élevé dans le respect des femmes, McGee !

Ce fut la dernière personne attendue qui lista les propriétés du produit : Gibbs.

\- La peau des femmes en devient soyeuse et douce ! Les baisers ont le goût du miel et de la rose !

Trois têtes perplexes sortirent de leur cabine pour regarder en direction de celle de Gibbs. Ok, ils avaient basculé dans la huitième dimension ou quoi ?

\- Karin en a reçu une boite à Noël, cette année, explicita Gibbs. Sans carte. Les Kurosaki étaient _fou de joie_.

Tony retourna dans sa cabine en grimaçant.

\- Euuuh… ça doit être une erreur de la poste, Gibbs. Quelqu'un a eu ton estampe japonaise et ils ont reçu…

\- Tu diras ça aux Kurosaki, j'ai manqué de passer au travers de Zangetsu ! gronda Tôshirô en donnant un bon coup de talon dans une nouvelle plaque de glace sous ses pieds.

\- HEY ! Je croyais que la poste devait irradier notre courrier ! s'exclama Kate en se rappelant des normes de sécurités.

McGee le lui confirma en disant que c'était une consigne que tout le courrier fédéral soit irradié par des rayons ioniques pour tuer tout produit dangereux contenant de l'ADN.

\- Hey, McGee, les produits que t'a nommé, ils ont de l'ADN ? se fit confirmer Tony.

\- Elles en ont, assura McGee.

\- Tu aurais dû le laisser mourir de peur ! rouspéta Kate.

Cela fit rire Tony, brusquement rassuré.

Mais Gibbs ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Son fils, tout shinigami qu'il soit, avait été impliqué dans cette affaire.

\- Sauf si la poste a encore fait une bêtise ! rugit-il en se lavant le crâne.

* * *

Gibbs était en colère contre lui-même alors qu'il disait que c'était à lui que McGee aurait dû remettre à la lettre, alors que Ducky faisait les prises de sang. Tout le monde portait des combinaisons bleues de travail pour compenser le fait que leurs vêtements soient partis à l'incinération.

\- Je sais monsieur, s'excusa McGee .

\- C'est pas sa faute, défendit Kate de là où elle était assise sur une table d'autopsie avec DiNozzo. Tony la lui a arrachée des mains.

\- Ah, c'est ma faute maintenant ? s'indigna Tony.

\- Tu me la prises de force, rappela McGee.

\- C'est…

\- Défends-toi, DiNozzo et je te jure que je vais te mettre la déculotté de ta vie, menaça Tôshirô en retirant le combiné du téléphone de Ducky de son oreille.

Gibbs descendit de la table d'autopsie une fois que son camarade légiste eut fini avec les prises de sang. Tony eut la bonne idée de la fermer. Même si les cheveux aplatis sur le crâne et lui cachant à moitié les yeux donnaient une vue plus que drôle de Tôshirô (sans parler du masque hygiénique sur sa bouche), le blandinet était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur.

\- Tôshirô, je dois te faire une prise de sang, annonça Ducky.

Le civil hocha la tête, souffla un au revoir au téléphone à Karin et raccrocha pour aller se mettre sur une des tables d'autopsie de libre. Ducky allait se mettre au travail quand il vit Gibbs prendre le minimum syndical en matériel d'isolation et protection pour se diriger vers la porte. Le légiste lui coupa immédiatement la route en lui demandant où il comptait aller.

\- Chercher qui a envoyé la lettre, répondit Gibbs.

Le légiste l'en empêcha.

\- Tu restes dans la salle d'autopsie. Ici, il y a une pression négative qui sert à tuer les microbes volatiles servant à protéger le reste du bâtiment.

\- Ducky. J'ai la peau _décapée, aseptisée_ et autant que je sache _stérilisée._ J'ai une enquête à mettre en route !

\- Et moi, j'ai une contamination possible à juguler. Si tes examens sanguins sont négatifs, je te donnerai la permission de quitter cette pièce.

Gibbs fit des gros yeux à Ducky qui les lui rendit avant de porter son regard sur Tôshirô qui remontait sa manche sur son coude un peu plus loin.

\- On ne sait pas s'il a été contaminé et si c'est le cas, comment il réagira, murmura Ducky. Il a besoin de toi pour rester calme. Regarde le sceau sur sa poitrine.

Gibbs se retourna vers son fils qui avait le haut de sa combinaison partiellement ouvert. La chaîne autour de la jonquille qu'il avait tatoué sur sa poitrine commençait à céder dangereusement. Et c'était sans parler de l'encre qui prenait une teinte se rapprochant de jour en jour du noir.

En grognant, Gibbs alla se rasseoir sur la table d'examen à côté de son fils. Ducky soupira, rassuré, et alla prendre de quoi faire les prises de sang du blandinet. Il rapprocha l'aiguille d'une veine du jeune homme, hésitant longuement. Le gigai était-il assez bien fait pour qu'il puisse en obtenir du sang ? Est-ce qu'on remarquerait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tôshirô, qui conduirait à la découverte du secret ?

\- Sensei ? appela Tôshirô, perplexe face à l'immobilité du légiste.

\- Navré, Tôshirô-kun, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

Et Ducky enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau du garçon qui n'eut même pas le moindre frémissement. Voir du sang remplir lentement l'éprouvette rassura en partie le légiste. Le tout à présent était de savoir si c'était assez bien fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il allait donner l'éprouvette de sang à Palmer quand deux hommes en combinaisons orange portant des masques à oxygène entrèrent par l'ascenseur de la morgue, demandant qui avait ouvert l'enveloppe.

Tony pointa moqueusement McGee du doigt :

\- C'est lui !

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant McGee qui protesta en disant que ce n'était pas lui.

\- DiNozzo est celui qui a ouvert l'enveloppe. J'étais suffisamment proche pour recevoir de la poudre alors que j'étais sur le départ, informa d'une voix atone Tôshirô en se levant de la table.

Les deux hommes en orange s'arrêtèrent devant les deux potentielles victimes.

\- C'est quand vous voulez pour le hérisson ! annonça narquoisement Tony.

\- Avez-vous inhalé de la poudre ? demanda l'envoyé de l'hôpital.

\- C'est probable, répondit Tony.

Tôshirô hocha la tête pour confirmer la possibilité.

\- Les prises de sang sont terminées, informa Ducky. Jimmy…

\- Oui, cinq éprouvettes à analyser, confirma Palmer en donnant une boite blanche dans laquelle il avait mis les échantillons.

Kate choisit pile ce moment pour éternuer.

Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'elle était le centre de l'attention.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais enrhumée en arrivant ici ce matin, tenta de rassurer la brune.

\- Un rhume te rend encore plus sensible aux agents pathogènes volatiles. Tu dois aller dans le bloc d'isolation, lui dit Ducky.

Kate commença à protester mais Gibbs lui demanda d'aller avec les deux autres.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Tony est pire que les agents pathogènes !

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour empêcher Tôshirô de tuer Tony, justifia Gibbs.

Avec mauvaise grâce, elle se leva de sa place sur la table d'autopsie pour rejoindre les garçons.

\- On va devoir rester combien de temps en isolation ? gémit la femme.

\- Au moins toute la nuit, lui dit un des envoyés de Bethesda.

\- Ce serait bien d'avoir un grand lit, je déteste les lits jumeaux qui… commença Tony.

La claque de Gibbs derrière le crâne coupa le commentaire de DiNozzo. Celui-ci s'interrompit donc, et menaça son patron du doigt.

\- Si j'ai choppé l'Anthrax, tu vas pas te sentir bien !

\- En tout cas j'irai mieux que toi. Tôshirô a une température naturelle assez basse, avertissez le médecin.

\- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna l'envoyé de Bethesda.

\- Étant amnésique depuis bientôt quatre ans, je ne saurais vous le dire, soupira le blandinet. Et comme l'un de mes premiers souvenirs remontent à mon adoption, mon père ne peut pas vous aider.

\- On verra ça. Allons-y.

Et le trio suivit le reste des chemises orange.

Tôshirô contemplait déjà les tentatives de meurtre à l'adresse de Tony et Kate devant les disputes sur l'espace dans lequel DiNozzo était interdit.

Gibbs se tourna vers l'autre sortie de la morgue mais Ducky était de nouveau devant la porte, les bras croisés pour montrer qu'il ne bougerait pas.

* * *

Avec moults précautions (impliquant des combinaisons en Hazmat avec système respiratoire isolé) des agents entrèrent dans l'étage. On glissa l'enveloppe avec délicatesse dans une pochette à preuve, qui elle-même fut enfermée dans un sachet transparent qu'Abby embarqua dans son laboratoire avec un air bien trop sérieux pour celle qui était connue pour sa bonne humeur. Le reste de l'équipe qui l'accompagnait passa un aspirateur spécialisé sur le matériel de bureau alors que ce qui était destructible finissait dans un sac poubelle rouge pour l'incinérateur.

Dans son laboratoire, la laborantine procéda à l'analyse de la lettre dans son ensemble, grâce à un caisson transparent isolé du reste de la pièce, avec juste une épaisse paire de gant pour la manipulation. Elle récolta un peu de la poudre dans deux éprouvettes pour l'envoyer à qui de droit, sous l'œil attentif d'un agent de l'armée qui veillait à ce que toutes les mesures de sécurité soient respectées pour ne provoquer aucune épidémie, avant que l'homme ne parte pour Atlanta.

\- Votre musique est chouette ! lança l'homme en partant avec un des échantillons.

\- Et vous aussi, soupira tristement la gothique.

Elle alla mener le second échantillon à un de ses appareils pour faire un maximum d'analyses à sa portée, avant de retourner à son bureau pour allumer la caméra lui donnant une image de la morgue.

Gibbs voulait des informations sur la poudre.

Il en eut.

Elle était blanche, légèrement teintée de beige.

Mais rien de plus.

« Est-ce que ça va être long ? » demanda Gibbs en voyant la liste de maladies possibles que lui sortait la gothique.

\- Quelques heures, lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Tu avais dit que ça irait vite ! »

\- Ce ne sont pas des tests de grossesses, Gibbs.

* * *

Kate sortit des toilettes en pyjama, un flacon d'échantillon d'urine en main, pour retrouver un médecin dans le couloir de Bethesda, là où attendaient déjà les deux autres.

\- Tu devrais boire plus d'eau, lui dit Tony en voyant la couleur du liquide.

Le regard noir de Kate voulait tout dire.

\- Tony… gronda la femme.

\- Tes urines sont foncées.

\- C'est dû au rhume ! Et épargne-moi tes commentaires sur les urines !

Un autre médecin arriva, faisant lever avec espoir les yeux à Tôshirô.

\- Elle a raison. Je suis le Docteur Brad Pitt !

What ?

\- Oui, c'est mon vrai nom et non, on est pas parent, fit le médecin en voyant l'expression du trio. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé connaître Angelina Jolie.

Son humour parvint à tirer un sourire à Kate.

\- Je regrette très sincèrement l'absence de Hyôrinmaru. A ce stade, je suis en train d'envisager l'option de l'Harakiri, maugréa Tôshirô.

Il se releva de là où il était accroupi au sol et suivit le trio, ignorant le coup de coude arrière que se prit Tony sur le commentaire concernant leur médecin. Le docteur les mena vers la chambre d'isolement, une sorte de cage de verre avec sas pressurisé pour y accéder.

\- Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, mais espérons que vous n'ayez pas à y rester longtemps, présenta le médecin.

Le groupe entra dans le sas qui se referma sur eux pour les soumettre à une lumière bleue et un bruit d'aspiration.

\- Pression négative, comprit Kate.

\- Exact. L'air circule à l'intérieur, mais n'en sort pas.

La lumière s'éteignit et la porte menant à ce qui leur servirait de chambre s'ouvrit, les laissant circuler dans le reste de la pièce et voir que chaque lit était surmonté d'un néon de lumière bleu.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter le lieutenant Emma Ingam, votre infirmière pour cette nuit.

\- Bonjour, ravie de vous connaître, salua la femme en blouse blanche qui était déjà sur place.

Par mesure de précaution, leur médecin commença le traitement avec un médicament à balayage large en prévention contre une maladie.

Cela fit rire Tony qui fit la comparaison aux capotes, tirant un sourire au lieutenant.

\- On peut avoir des objets de l'extérieur ? demanda Tôshirô. Je suis en train de caresser l'idée de soit commettre un meurtre, soit mettre fin à mes jours pour ne pas supporter ce gamin.

Il avala rageusement les médicaments puis son verre d'eau, heureux de constater qu'il avait reprit assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour qu'elle ne soit que très froide et non pas gelée.

Le lieutenant retrouva son sérieux et leur dit de prendre les lits qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je suis sérieux, j'aimerais avoir mon katana, gronda Tôshirô.

Le médecin et le lieutenant le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif à cette mention.

\- Tu as conscience de ce qu'on peut penser quand tu dis ça ? demanda Kate en allant choisir son lit.

Elle prit une place tout au fond, avant de jeter un regard noir à Tony qui choisit celui juste à côté.

\- Ce serait plus prudent de ne pas vous mettre côte à côte au cas l'un de vous aurez été infecté, leur dit le médecin. Quant à l'arme, il faudra qu'on s'en réfère avec nos supérieurs.

\- Quand vous aurez une réponse que j'espère _positive_ pour ma santé mentale, faîtes passer le mot à mon père, c'est l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le patron des deux andouilles, grinça Tôshirô d'une voix glaciale.

Et il alla se prendre un lit à l'autre bout, le plus proche de la porte, pour se mettre en tailleur dessus et tenter de méditer.

Tony se prit un lit entre les deux autres et demanda si les lampes bleues étaient des lampes à bronzer.

\- Des ultraviolets, pour tuer les bactéries dans l'air. Mais je peux vous avoir des lampes à bronzer, déconna le médecin.

\- Oh, c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Kate.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla la femme.

\- Une heure toute nue sous une lampe t'enlèvera tes traces de bronzage.

Son commentaire lui valut un coussin dans la figure de la part de Tôshirô.

\- Docteur, supplia Kate.

\- Brad. On est entre nous ici, lui dit le médecin.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Kate.

\- Très bien. Que puis-je pour vous, Kate ?

\- Une pilule pour qu'il dorme.

\- J'en veux une aussi ou ça va finir en bain de sang, grinça Tôshirô qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Les deux médecins s'en allèrent avec Tony qui lança un « au revoir Emma » presque tragique.

* * *

« Quoi d'autre sur cette lettre ? » demanda Gibbs.

Abby remit ses mains dans les gants du caisson et manipula de nouveau l'enveloppe.

\- Elle est fermée par un baiser. Tu as déjà reçu des lettres d'amour ?

Gibbs resta un instant silencieux avant de dire qu'il en avait eu seulement de la part du Trésor Public.

\- Je suis navrée pour toi, Gibbs.

« L'expéditeur a noté son adresse ?! »

Abby retourna l'enveloppe pour voir le devant et commença à lire une adresse : 207 Mile Bottom Road, Anapolis, Maryland. Le cachet disait hier à midi à Anapolis. La laborantine ouvrit la lettre en la retirant de l'enveloppe par une pince à épiler pour la déplier.

Ducky arriva à cet instant derrière elle pour voir la calligraphie très soignée et le papier de qualité qui avait été utilisé. Cela faciliterait tellement les recherches que cela revenait presque à avoir signé la lettre en elle-même.

\- Il fut un temps où toutes les jeunes femmes de bonne famille apprenaient la calligraphie, raconta Ducky. Ma mère s'applique encore à celle-ci, mais sa main tremble tellement que j'ai dû mal à lire certaines de ses missives.

Depuis la morgue, Gibbs eut un soupir et demanda s'il pouvait lire celle-ci.

Le courrier était clair, et annonçait une attaque biochimique. Pire que tout, elle disait ce qu'était la poudre. Un échantillon génétiquement modifier du _Yersina pestis_.

En un mot : La peste.

Très certainement la peste pneumonique. Des trois formes de peste, elle était la plus dangereuse car on l'attrapait simplement en respirant les particules de celle-ci. Les risques que Tony et Tôshirô en aient inhalées se comptaient par millier. Sans parler que la modification génétique de cette souche était spécialement conçue pour _résister_ aux antibactériens.

Cette garce avait créé un monstre qu'on ne pouvait guérir avec les antibiotiques. Apparemment, il y avait un « antidote » à transmettre dans les 32h suivant l'infection. Mais pour l'avoir, il fallait publier les conclusions véridiques du dossier R037.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait sur le message. Pour l'enveloppe en elle-même, on avait une mauvaise nouvelle : présence de papier humide pour garder la bactérie en vie jusqu'à la livraison du courrier.

Abby ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle devait avoir l'autorisation de la Marine pour irradier le courrier et pour ça, il fallait qu'Atlanta lui donne le feu vert. Si l'échantillon venait d'arriver à l'instant, il fallait encore douze heures pour les résultats d'ADN.

L'incubation pouvait durer un jour, si ce n'est plus. Mais le virus serait rapidement létal.

\- « Les victimes de la peste déjeunent avec leurs amis… et dînent avec leurs ancêtres au paradis » cita Ducky pour expliciter la rapidité d'action de la bactérie.

McGee n'arrivait pas à accéder au dossier depuis la morgue. Cela décida Gibbs.

Ils se devaient de remonter.

* * *

 _Tôshirô avait réussi à parvenir à une méditation profonde._

 _Plus profonde que jamais._

 _Difficile de croire que les conneries de Tony l'avaient aidé, parce que le rythme de claquement de doigt de celui-ci avait eut un effet presque hypnotique qui lui avait permis d'accéder à cet état._

 _Il ignora totalement le babillage de l'homme sur Travolta, le roi de la zenitude et autre connerie cinématographique._

 _Il était bien._

 _Tranquille._

 _Devant lui, un monde de neige s'étalait._

 _Paisible sous un soleil éclatant. Avec la blancheur de ce monde, l'éclat aurait dû l'aveugler, pourtant, le blandinet n'en éprouvait aucune gêne._

 _De toute façon, son regard était planté sur une immense forme de glace bleutée. Une forme taillée avec la pureté d'un saphir, représentant un dragon asiatique. Deux yeux rouges brillant tel des rubis lui rendaient son regard._

Maître…

 _Tôshirô pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre son sentiment de familiarité._

 _Il leva une main vers le dragon et tout vola en éclat._

 _Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut de sa trance, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment._

* * *

Ducky fulminait devant l'écran qui montrait la morgue vide, n'arrivant pas à croire que Gibbs avait _désobéi_ à ses ordres de rester en isolation. Abby faisait les cents pas dans son laboratoire et sourit en voyant Gibbs et McGee arriver.

\- Tu as fait erreur, Ducky, ricana-t-elle.

\- Il a quitté la salle d'autopsie ! gronda le légiste qui avait le dos tourné à l'entrée.

\- Mais il est toujours en confinement.

Ducky se retourna pour voir comment les deux agents pouvaient être toujours en confinement sans être dans la salle d'autopsie et resta bouche bée à les voyant entrer dans des combinaisons d'Hazmat intégrale. Avec la démarche que ça leur faisait, on aurait dit des cosmonautes.

\- McGee ! cria Gibbs en prenant son équipier par les épaules.

Avec la combinaison, la voix ressortit assourdie.

\- Prenez l'ordinateur de Abby pour accéder à ce dossier ! ordonna le patron.

\- J'y vais !

McGee passa dans le coin bureau de Abby pour utiliser l'ordinateur mais réalisa vite l'impossibilité de taper au clavier avec les gants très épais qu'il portait. Pour le coup, il attrapa deux stylos qu'il utilisa afin de palier le problème.

\- Abby ! Sors toutes les vidéos de surveillance depuis vingt-trois heures hier soir, quand je suis parti, jusqu'à ce que McGee arrive ce matin ! demanda Gibbs.

\- Il faudrait que tu sortes un peu plus, Gibbs, lui recommanda Abby en élevant la voix afin qu'il l'entende.

\- La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire est _sortir._

 _-_ Il faut s'amuser, pas toujours travailler ! Même Tôshirô l'a compris !

Gibbs roula des yeux alors qu'Abby se mettait au travail. L'ancien marine alla donc rejoindre McGee pour savoir où il en était.

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire de viol, l'informa l'agent.

\- Faîtes venir l'agent qui a enquêté dessus, exigea Gibbs.

\- Je pense que ça va être difficile. C'était Pachi.

Génial, voilà que l'enquêteur dont ils avaient besoin était mort !

Le boss fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser assaillir par les souvenirs macabres de la mort de son collègue et demanda à ce que le dossier soit mit sur l'écran plasma afin que tout le monde puisse le lire, avant de lui-même retourner dans la salle d'analyse pour voir l'écran en question. Le dossier apparut avec la portrait d'une jolie jeune femme souriant timidement à l'objectif.

\- Sarah Lowell, vingt et un an. Étudiante en dernière année de licence, biologie. Trouvée le dix février 2001 dans l'hôtel de l'Admiral à Anapolis.

\- Je suis certain que tu te rappelles de cette affaire, Jethro, commenta Ducky en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. La camériste a trouvé la pauvre fille nue, attachée au lit, deux jours après avoir été violée.

\- Contacte Cassidy à Norfolk. Dis-lui ce qu'il se passe, j'ai besoin de son aide.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Ducky.

Et il fila au téléphone.

\- Gibbs ? appela Abby depuis le pc au centre de la pièce. Je croyais que Cassidy travaillait aux narcotiques, c'est pas ça ?

\- Il y a quatre ans, Cassidy travaillait sous les ordres de Pachi.

\- Aaaah !

Donc, elle avait certainement participé à l'enquête.

Gibbs revint au dossier pour continuer sa lecture.

La victime s'était rendue à la base d'Anapolis pour s'inscrire à un programme d'étude à Saint John. La police locale avait patienté trois jours avant de faire remonter le dossier au NCIS.

\- Le suspect était dans la Marine ? s'enquit Abby.

Gibbs se détourna de l'écran pour lui expliquer qu'une douzaine de jeunes recrues, venant de l'académie navale, faisait la fête le soir de l'incident dans l'hôtel où la jeune femme était descendue. Apparemment, les jeunes marines avaient reçu leurs affectations ce jour-là, d'où la fête. Des testes ADN les avaient innocentés et pour le coup, l'enquête avait été close.

Mais quelqu'un leur forçait la main pour la rouvrir.

Gibbs alla trouver McGee à l'autre pc pour lui demander de contacter Anapolis afin d'avoir leur dossier de l'affaire.

\- J'ai parlé à Cassy, informa Ducky en donnant le téléphone sans fil à McGee. Elle se rappelle de cette affaire. Elle sera là dans quinze minutes. Elle travaillait sur une filière de drogue à Anacostia.

McGee failli se faire tuer par Gibbs quand il fit remarquer que la police ne l'entendrait pas à cause de la combinaison avant que l'option mail ne lui saute au nez. Et aussi que la laborantine rappelle l'homme pour lui dire que quelqu'un d'autre se tuer au travail.

En effet, vers minuit, Tony était revenu, avec son chat, pour travailler sur on ne savait quoi.

\- Il est très productif la nuit, commenta avec un sourire Gibbs. Surtout quand son chat le surveille.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il prétend.

A trois heures du matin, Tony s'en allait, toujours avec son chat. Et rien jusqu'à l'arrivé de Ben à sept heures qui s'occuper du courrier et qui fit la distribution dans les bureaux avec son chariot.

\- Ben est innocent, dit d'office Abby.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Gibbs.

\- Il est végétalien.

Gibbs regarda la femme sans comprendre en quoi s'était une preuve d'innocence.

\- Hitler l'était aussi, pointa l'enquêteur.

\- Non, Hitler était _végétarien_ , grosse différence.

Cela n'aidait pas Gibbs.

\- Les végétaliens sont si pacifiques qu'ils boycottent les cosmétiques testés sur les animaux.

\- Abigail, appela brusquement Ducky de là où il regardait la lettre dans le caisson.

Abby et Gibbs allèrent rejoindre le légiste.

\- Est-ce que l' _Y. pestis_ peut être modifié pour résister aux radiations ?

\- Jamais, lui assura Abby. Modifié ou non, elle reste un organisme vivant.

Ducky se poussa, laissant la laborantine retourner à la manipulation de l'enveloppe.

\- Est-ce que la doublure de l'enveloppe l'aurait protégé ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse dix millimètres d'épaisseur et celle-ci n'en fait qu'un, à peine.

En examinant l'intérieur de l'enveloppe à l'aide d'une petite lampe, elle remarqua quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Oh-oh.

\- Abby ! rouspéta Gibbs. Je ne veux plus entendre le moins « oh-oh » !

\- Désolée ! J'ai fait « oh-oh » parce que le rouge à lèvres n'est pas passé au travers ! Il y a une autre doublure !

Gibbs en avait assez d'attendre. Son fils et deux agents étaient sur le point d'y passer. Il voulait des réponses et pour ça, Abby devait tuer les bactéries, avec ou sans l'accord de Atlanta.

* * *

Tony examinait les lumières bleutées, s'interrogeant sur leur efficacité pour tuer les bactéries. Parce que pour lui, ça ressemblait un peu trop à un « effet placébo », s'attirant des remarques venimeuses de Kate.

Tôshirô porta ses mains à ses paupières, allongé sur son lit, ignorant les allées et venues de Tony qui refusait de rester tranquille.

\- T'as la trouille, c'est ça ? devina Kate depuis son lit suite aux marmonnements et déambulations de son collègue.

L'agent spécial regarda la jeune femme allongée deux lits à sa droite et eut un petit ricanement narquois en allant s'allonger sur son lit.

\- Kate ? Tu plaisantes ? Moi, la trouille ? tu m'as déjà vu avoir la trouille ?

\- Pas quand le danger est quelque chose qu'on peut affronter…

Tony se redressa au bord de son lit, faisant face au dos de la brunette.

\- Mais là, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de rester allongé en espérant qu'on n'est pas infectés.

Tony resta silencieux avant de lui demander qui avait le plus la trouille.

\- Celui qui n'a qu'une moitié de cerveau, maugréa Tôshirô.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis les leva devant son visage. Il avait l'impression de les voir ruisselantes de sang. Il sentait presque l'odeur ferreuse de l'hémoglobine et les gouttelettes lui tombant sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas la trouille, Tony, souffla doucement le blandinet.

Il tourna la tête pour suivre le trajet du docteur quand il entra dans la pièce qui contenait l'espace de confinement. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'infirmière et l'observa couper le micro. Le garçon se redressa et se concentra sur les lèvres de l'homme pour pouvoir lire dessus (il ne savait pas où il avait appris cette compétence, mais elle était rudement pratique).

Toutes les prises de sang étaient négatives.

Sauf la sienne et celle de Tony.

DiNozzo et lui avaient été infectés par l' _Y. pestis_.

Étrangement, la nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il était triste pour Tony, mais la mort était toujours au bout du chemin. Mais son propre sort le laissait… indifférent.

Peu importe.

Il espérait au moins que la mort lui donnerait les réponses à toutes ses questions.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Abby avait trouvé un moyen de lire la lettre.

Elle avait installé des lampes à UV pour la décontaminer au-dessus du caisson et prendre des échantillons, pendant qu'elle-même faisait des analyses sur la bactérie. L'écran plasma montra la bactérie d'un vert jaunâtre avec un bout bleu, avant de le comparer à une autre bactérie classique de la peste. Ce qu'ils avaient reçu, c'était une version capable de résister aux antibiotiques. Aucun remède, outre la mort.

Pour arriver à faire ça, il fallait être un As en biologie moléculaire et avoir un laboratoire suréquipé.

Une machine d'Aby sonna, lui disant qu'une analyse était terminée. Il s'agissait de celle du rouge à lèvres qu'elle cherchait à identifier pour en retrouver la marque, donc le vendeur et enfin, l'expéditeur. Après tout, quelqu'un qui utilise une écriture gothique et du papier spécial calligraphie ne pouvait qu'utilisait un rouge à lèvre spécial.

Tous les produits de base étaient présents, mais en quantité très faible. Par contre, on avait un invité surprise qui était venu en masse.

\- Woaaa… souffla Abby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gibbs.

\- La raison pour laquelle la bactérie a survécu à l'irradiation de la poste, c'est parce que soixante-douze pour cent du rouge à lèvre est du _plomb pur_.

Elle se tourna vers Gibbs pour lui expliquer ce que ça changeait. Elle leva une main à son nez.

\- Un sceau rouge au plomb à l'extérieur de l'enveloppe.

Elle rajouta une autre main un peu plus basse.

\- Un sceau au plomb à l'intérieur.

Elle ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Au milieu, _Y. pestis_ sur un buvard humide.

Gardant les mains jointes, elle se tourna vers le PC.

\- Cette garce est sacrément brillante.

\- C'est de moi que tu parles ? demanda une femme en arrivant.

Abby se retourna et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant à peine la femme souriante aux longs cheveux bruns, bien maquillée et avec une robe rouge très proche du corps.

\- Eh bien, tu es dans la répression ou la vente de drogue ? s'enquit la laborantine.

\- Je travaille sous couverture. Tout ce que je porte appartient à l'Etat. Y compris mes dessous.

\- Sexy~…

Cassidy se pencha sur le côté pour voir Gibbs dans sa grosse combinaison bleue.

\- Gibbs, vous vous amusez aux Télétubies ?

Cassidy remarqua le coin avec les lampes UV et demanda si c'était la lettre avec l'Anthrax en allant la voir.

\- C'est pas l'Anthrax, c'est la peste, rectifia Abby.

\- Encore mieux. L'Anthrax me flanque les boules. Je peux ?

Abby lui donna son accord et la jeune femme passa ses mains dans les gants pour manipuler le courrier. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'adresse. C'était celle de l'hôtel où avait eu lieu l'incident.

C'est cet instant que choisit Ducky pour arriver et leur donner les résultats des analyses de sang.

\- Gibbs, toutes les analyses de sang ont un résultat négatif, excepté…

\- Tony, devina Gibbs.

Le regarda de Ducky disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Certainement en rapport avec Tôshirô. Il devrait lui parler rapidement.

Gibbs se débarrassa immédiatement de la combinaison.

\- Les symptômes ne se sont pas encore manifestés, mais la fièvre de Tony grimpe. L' _Y. pestis_ attaque son système pulmonaire.

\- On en est où dans la fourchette des trente-deux heures ? demanda Cassidy.

\- Trop loin. Tony va bientôt tousser et quand il se mettra à cracher du sang, il n'aura plus que quelques heures à vivre.

\- Abby ! Sors-moi cette enveloppe de là.

Abby se mit au travail.

Pour Cassidy, cette affaire était trop simple. Ils avaient un beau papier et une écriture facile à retrouver, sans compter l'arme biochimique génétiquement modifiée. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais on voulait leur faire penser à quelqu'un de précis.

Une fois débarrassé totalement de la combinaison, Gibbs alla tapoter l'épaule de Ducky pour avoir la possibilité de lui parler en privé. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent et le fait que le légiste lui parle directement en japonais lui explicita la gravité de la situation :

\- /Tôshirô aussi est infecté, mais il ne montre strictement aucun symptôme. Il a eu un début de fièvre avant que sa température de se mette à descendre d'elle-même./

\- /Le travail de son zanpakutô ?/ demanda Gibbs.

\- /Possible. Mais la température continue de descendre, Gibbs. J'ai appelé Kisuke, et d'après lui, notre jeune ami peut continuer encore longtemps à la faire descendre sans que cela ne l'affecte. Pour un humain normal, il a déjà dépassé le seuil de l'hypothermie modérée et il ne s'en porte pas plus mal/.

\- /A quoi cela peut-il lui servir ?! Il va attirer l'attention des médecins !/

Gibbs se prit le front dans une main, essayant de ne pas se mettre à hurler d'impuissance. Il devait protéger Tôshirô ! C'était son fils ! Et la seule fois où le garçon était en danger, il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés !

\- /Tôshirô est, à la dernière mesure, sous les trente degrés Celsius. A cette température, la croissance de la bactérie a déjà commencé à ralentir. Pour quasiment la stopper, il faudrait qu'il descende jusqu'à dix, voire quatre degrés. Consciemment ou non, il est en train de se faire gagner du temps/.

Ducky prit son ami par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- /Le froid ne tuera pas la bactérie. Il ne fera que l'endormir. Kisuke travaille sur un nouveau gigai pour lui et il m'a assuré qu'il pouvait envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer que les actes de Tôshirô ne remontent pas plus loin que le médecin en charge et l'infirmière. Mais il faudra modifier la mémoire. Le plus gros risque, actuellement, c'est qu'en cherchant à continuer à faire descendre sa température, il se mette à jouer sur celle extérieure/.

Et rajouter ainsi tous les risques que cela pouvait engendrer chez Kate et Tony.

* * *

Tony était sous perfusion pour aider les effets de la streptomycine. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il venait de réaliser que le médecin avait étudié dans le Michigan, et qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre à Colombus en 1982. Ils s'étaient même rentrés dedans. Le médecin lui avait cassé la jambe à l'époque.

Kate les regarda faire et se tourna vers l'infirmière quand elle vint à son chevet.

\- Oh mon dieu, encore un peu et ils débouchent des canettes, grommela la jeune femme à Emma.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, souffla la lieutenant avec tristesse.

\- Oh nan ! Vous ne connaissez pas Tony ! Il est pas encore sortie de l'adolescence.

\- Ses analyses de sang sont positives.

Kate perdit son sourire moqueur pour regarder l'infirmière avec effroi. Elle tourna la tête vers Tony qui déconnait avec le médecin avant de regarder de nouveau Emma.

\- Positive ? répéta tout bas Kate comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Vous, ça va. Mais les deux autres sont touchés.

\- Tôshirô _aussi_ ?

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

Kate regarda par-dessus Tony pour voir le blandinet immobile, une transfusion sur le bras, une couverture sur les épaules et les genoux, toujours en position de méditation. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sauf quand il avait protesté lorsqu'on l'avait couvert, soi-disant qu'il crevait déjà de chaud. Ils étaient devant un dilemme. D'un côté, la chute de température ralentissait l'effet de l'infection mais de l'autre, cette chute brutale de température qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à endiguer pouvait être le symptôme d'un autre mal. Mal invisible puisque le garçon ne semblait pas en souffrir. Ils ne pouvaient que prévoir tout ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre la possible hypothermie.

Tony rit aux bons vieux temps et aux souvenirs qu'il revivait grâce au médecin, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Alors, docteur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda finalement Tony.

Le docteur Brad hésita, puis lui répondit, de nouveau sérieux :

\- La peste pneumonique.

Tony n'en revenait pas.

De toutes les saloperies qu'il aurait pu chopper, c'était la peste qu'on lui avait offerte.

\- Oui, Tony ! La peste ! rouspéta Kate en se levant de son lit pour aller l'engueuler de plus près. Il n'y a que toi pour attraper une maladie venue du fond des âges !

\- C'est pas moi qui ait mis la peste dans la lettre ! se défendit l'homme.

\- _Tu_ as ouvert cette lettre !

\- Oui, je l'admets et alors ! C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui était là, couché…

Il s'interrompit, fixant Kate avec des yeux ronds, semblant deviner quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est exact, Travolta. Je suis _aussi_ infectée !

Elle jeta un regard au médecin, lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas la contredire.

\- Oh, Kate… je suis navré… souffla Tony.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! siffla la femme.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que Gibbs aussi…

\- Oh non, rien que nous ! Et quand je dis _nous_ , je dis aussi Tôshirô !

\- Outre que je meure de chaud, je vais bien, merci de ne pas me mêler à votre conversation sans intérêt, grommela le blandinet sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il se débarrassa des couvertures pour les renvoyer en bout de lit, ouvrit un bouton de son pyjama et retourna à sa méditation.

\- Gibbs va me tuer, gémit Tony.

\- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, parce que si Tôshirô reste de glace, pour ne pas changer, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! gronda Kate.

\- Comment ? Tu ne peux pas faire pire que la peste ou Gibbs ?! lui pointa son collègue.

Elle lui lança un regard qui le mettait clairement au défi.

\- Quoique si, tu peux, finit-il par dire après réflexion.

Il eut un rire en montrant sa collègue du doigt aux médecins.

\- Peut-être qu'elle le peut !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, DiNozzo, lui dit Kate.

\- Vous savez, vous la connaissez pas, mais Kate adore se conduire comme une vraie petite peste.

\- Je vais dire à Emma tous tes trucs de dragues, menaça son amie.

\- Hmmm _La Chair et le Sang_ , un super film…

\- Tony croit que parler Italien rend les femmes folles de lui !

Et cela continua un moment avec la bataille entre les deux. Kate donnant les trucs de dragues de Tony et celui-ci contrattaquant avec ses connaissances cinématographiques.

\- Kate ! rappela à l'ordre le médecin en voyant le ton monter.

\- Je sais. Je dois avoir une perf.

Elle se détourna, désormais calme et éternua.

\- Si tu m'as refilé ton rhume, tu vas m'entendre pester, lui dit Tony.

\- Très drôle. Vous me dîtes quand on m'installe la perf.

Et la femme alla rejoindre Tôshirô.

Tony en profita pour demander à voix basse au médecin si sa collègue et le gosse allaient s'en sortir.

Aucun des médecins n'eut le courage de répondre alors que l'agent Todd s'asseyait sur le lit voisin à Tôshirô.

\- C'est stupide, souffla le blandinet en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Kate.

\- De quoi donc ?

Tôshirô montra Tony du menton.

\- S'assurer qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour lui, essayer de l'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Kate regarda le garçon avec un air innocent.

\- Je sais lire sur les lèvres, se contenta de répondre le japonais. Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent pour installer les perfusions, je savais les résultats.

\- Oh.

\- Je ne dirai rien, mais ne reste pas à proximité, ça serait bête qu'on t'infecte.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? s'étonna Kate.

Tôshirô secoua la tête, son regard fixé sur ses genoux.

\- 'tôsan n'aura plus besoin de râler contre mon envie de me prendre un appartement, sourit-il aigrement.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Tôshirô.

\- Je n'ai pas peur et je me suis fait une raison, coupa le blandinet.

Il releva les yeux vers l'agent spécial.

\- Tu pourras veiller sur Karin ? Et lui dire que je pense à elle.

Kate hésita, puis se leva et embrassa le garçon sur sa tignasse neigeuse.

\- Promis. Repose-toi.

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire jusqu'à ce que DiNozzo et toi décidiez de beugler.

Kate eut un sourire aigre et retourna à son lit.

Tôshirô referma de nouveau les yeux.

 _Maître…_

* * *

McGee libéra sa place devant l'ordinateur et retira sa combinaison quand Gibbs lui annonça les résultats des analyses de sang pour eux deux.

\- C'est génial, surtout que Tôshirô ne soit pas touché, soupira l'agent d'un air rassuré.

\- Sauf DiNozzo et Tôshirô.

\- Pourquoi Ducky n'a pas dit que le petit était touché ? s'étrangla Cassidy en se détournant du pc qu'elle utilisait à la place de McGee.

\- Parce que je suis son père et qu'il voulait que je le sache en premier. D'autant plus qu'il s'en sort mieux que Tony.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda McGee d'une voix blanche.

\- S'ils ne s'en sortent pas, ils m'entendront, croyez-moi. Et DiNozzo risquera de faire connaissance plus que jamais avec ce qui fait de Tôshirô un _glaçon_.

Cassidy était en train de télécharger ses notes de son dossier de stage. Elle était nouvelle à l'époque, mais Pachi lui avait demandé d'interroger Sarah, la victime. Vu que Cassidy était une femme et qu'elle était environ du même âge, c'était largement plus facile qu'avec un agent masculin.

\- Eh bien de toute façon, ça n'a rien apporté puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Une amnésie traumatique, c'est courant après un viol, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Si elle était amnésique, qui a accusé les jeunes aspirants ?

\- Sa mère. Vous la reconnaissez ?

Cassidy ramena sur l'écran le portrait d'une femme d'un certain âge au look de femme d'affaire fructueuse. Ducky qui avait rejoint le groupe devant le pc eut l'impression de la reconnaître.

\- Et sur cette photo-là ?

Elle afficha une autre photo, clairement plus vieille puisqu'en noir et blanc, d'une manifestation pour la paix, avec aux premières loges une femme à moitié nue les bras levés en un geste victorieux, le symbole de la paix dessiné pour englober chacun de ses seins.

\- Mais oui ! Cette photo à fait la Une de tous les journaux du monde ! Politiquement, elle était encore plus sévère que James Fonda !

\- Faîtes un gros plan, demanda Gibbs.

Cassidy zooma.

\- Plus gros encore, sur le bandeau autour du front.

Cassidy zooma sur le message inscrit sur le bandeau blanc au front de la femme et remarqua immédiatement ce qui avait alerté Gibbs. Sur le côté, on avait une trace de rouge à lèvre identique à première vue à celle de la lettre.

\- Elle est microbiologiste ? demanda l'agent spécial.

\- Non, mais les meilleurs du monde travaillent pour elle. C'est la PDG des industries pharmaceutiques Lowell.

\- McGee, je veux un mandat, vite ! je vais me changer, on se retrouve dans cinq minutes en bas.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en demandant à Ducky de se rendre à Bethesda et de le tenir au courant de l'état de leurs malades et aussi de comprendre pourquoi Kate n'était pas rentrée.

Un agent de la sécurité et Palmer arrivèrent à cet instant dans le bureau avec téléphone portable et arme. Gibbs s'empara du tout et s'en alla.

\- Ah et Ducky ! Rapporte Hyôrinmaru à Tôshirô !

\- Naturellement.

* * *

Tôshirô savait très bien qu'il devrait être dans un sale état.

En dépit de sa profonde méditation, il avait perçu la toux de Tony et il savait que les médecins se faisaient du souci pour sa température qui était à présent de l'autre côté de l'hypothermie sévère.

Il toussait aussi, mais c'était moins grave.

Il savait aussi que le goutte à goutte et les lumières ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

La peste était là, dans son sang.

Quelque chose en lui la ralentissait de plus en plus, mais ralentir ne voulait pas dire stopper. Il hésitait à dire que c'était cette voix qui l'appelait _Maître_.

\- Tu m'as passé ton fichu rhume, Kate ! protesta Tony après une quinte de toux.

Emma essuya le sang qui venait de couler du bord de sa bouche.

* * *

Gibbs et Cassidy étaient au siège de Lowell Pharmaceutic.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Comme d'habitude. Vous lui montrez le mandat et je lui colle ma plaque sous le nez.

\- Linda Lowell a été arrêtée à plus de manifestations que Jessy Jackson. Rien ne l'intimidera.

\- Dans ce cas, je lui tire dessus et tu recherches ceux qui ont fait des recherches sur cette saleté pour elle, grommela l'ancien marine en traversant le hall avec sa collègue.

\- Vous n'allez pas la _tuer_ ?!

\- J'ai dit tirer, pas _tuer_ , même si elle mériterait que je le fasse pour avoir impliqué mon fils dans cette affaire !

\- Il y a une douzaine de microbiologistes ici ! il faudrait des jours pour tous les interroger ! Ce sera trop tard pour Tony et Tôshirô !

Une secrétaire les regarda passer d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bon, vous savez où est son bureau ou je dois demander à la réception ! s'agaça Gibbs en montrant le hall autour d'eux.

Comme dans toutes les grosses boites à succès, c'était grand, bien décoré, avec un kiosque d'accueil, mais certainement pas un bureau.

\- Les patrons sont toujours au dernier étage, lui dit la femme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur quand d'un geste de la tête, la secrétaire alerta l'agent de sécurité. L'homme se leva de sa place et partit au pas de course à la poursuite des deux agents spéciaux.

\- Excusez-moi, il faut passer par la réception, vous avez un rendez-vous ?

Cassidy lui mit sa plaque sous le nez alors que Gibbs aboyait un non venimeux.

\- On a un mandat ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en reprenant sa route.

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, ignorant l'homme qui avertissait le reste des agents de sécurité dans les locaux. Le message passa tellement vite que quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la big boss, la secrétaire raccrocha et se leva immédiatement pour leur ouvrir les portes de la PDG avant de les refermer derrière les deux agents du NCIS et de retourner à son poste.

Pour un bureau de PDG, c'était une sacrée pièce. L'endroit était tellement grand qu'il aurait pu passer pour un salon, surtout avec la table ronde dans un coin, et les deux canapés face à une table basse au centre, avant le bureau de la femme.

Linda Lowell n'était même pas surprise de leur venue et cela rajouta de l'huile sur la colère de Gibbs.

\- Il était temps que vous arriviez, leur dit la femme depuis derrière son bureau.

Elle retira ses lunettes qu'elle jeta sur son courrier et leur dit moqueusement qu'elle leur avait mis de côté quelques miettes.

\- Il s'agit plus que de quelques miettes, grinça Gibbs sans s'attarder sur la décoration crème des lieux.

\- Je suis navrée d'avoir dû recourir à une action aussi dramatique, mais les agents spéciaux du NCIS ne m'ont laissé aucun choix. Vous avez menti pour protéger la marine ! Vous refusez d'admettre que vos aspirants ont bien violé ma fille !

Gibbs se rapprocha du bureau alors que Cassidy regardait les photos dans la pièce. Toutes montraient la femme aux premières loges des actions coups de poings pour la paix ou l'environnement.

Elle voulut pointer les résultats des tests ADN, mais la vieille femme lui coupa la parole :

\- Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous savez bien qu'il est facile de maquiller un test ADN.

\- Vous aimez les actions spectaculaires, pointa Gibbs entre ses dents.

\- Cela peut s'avérer très efficace !

\- Sauf que celle-ci va vous conduire en prison pour le reste de votre vie.

La PDG se contenta de sourire en lui disant que ça l'étonnerait.

Gibbs s'arrêta en notant l'émotion dans la voix de la femme. En voyant son air paisible, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le bureau.

\- Vous allez mourir, comprit-il.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu de la compassion, mais là, c'était son fils adoptif et un de ses agents qui étaient en train de courtiser la mort.

\- Oui et très bientôt, confirma la femme. Et ce qui m'évitera donc une quelconque incarcération.

Gibbs balaya du regard des photos du bureau.

\- A ce que je vois, vous voulez protéger tout ce qui vit sur cette planète à l'exception des agents fédéraux.

\- Ma fille Sarah ne s'est jamais remise des horreurs de ce week-end. La vérité va l'aider à guérir. Je vous demande, par pitié d'elle, il faut l'aider !

Gibbs resta silencieux.

\- Je ne vous donnerai l'antidote que lorsque votre petit protégé...

\- On n'en a pas besoin ! La poste à neutraliser votre fichue peste ! gronda Gibbs. Ils l'ont irradiée au travers le rouge à lèvre. Personne n'a été touché !

Il fit demi-tour à pas énervés et alla rejoindre Cassidy pour prendre ses menottes.

\- Oh ! je n'en crois pas un mot ! refusa la femme alors que Gibbs venait vers elle avec les bracelets.

Avec colère, il la força à se lever et lui passa les menottes dans le dos.

\- Je me fiche que vous me croyez ou pas ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir lancé une attaque biologique contre une agence fédérale ! Emmenez-la pour interrogatoire ! Je demande des renforts pour arrêter les autres !

Il s'assit au bureau de la femme alors que Cassidy s'éloignait en énonçant les droits de Lina.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autres ! j'ai agi toute seule ! rugit la femme en essayant de se tourner vers Gibbs malgré la poigne de Cassidy.

\- Vous n'êtes pas microbiologiste, lui pointa Gibbs en continua de fouiller le bureau.

\- C'est moi qui aies volé l'! Le docteur Pandhi ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

Cela fit réagir Gibbs au quart de tour qui se précipita au secrétariat pour avoir la localisation du laboratoire du docteur en question avant de filer.

\- Quelqu'un a été infecté, comprit Linda en le voyant partir. J'espère que c'est Westmorlond.

Cassidy perdit son calme. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Tôshirô, mais le garçon avait été pris dans l'affaire sans rien demander. Elle fit pivoter la femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face et lui cracha à la figure :

\- Vous avez touché un civil avec vos conneries, en plus de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Hitsugaya Tôshirô vient tout juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans. Sa seule erreur a été de déposer ses lunettes à son père quand il a été infecté par votre lettre ! Vous avez condamné deux personnes qui ne vous ont rien fait et qui ne savaient rien de cette affaire !

La PDG ouvrit et referma la bouche, le souffle coupé.

Cassidy l'embarqua avec elle de force.

* * *

Les médecins avaient hésité, mais Ducky avait pu leur forcer la main.

C'est pour cela que Tôshirô était de nouveau accompagné de son fidèle nodachi. Il toussait. Peu, mais il toussait quand même et un filet de sang froid perlait de ses lèvres de temps à autre avant qu'Emma ne l'essuie. On l'avait mis sous oxygène et on avait essayé de le réchauffer, sans résultat.

A côté, Tony était dans un sale état.

Il ne pouvait plus rester assis.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et on lui faisait une radio des poumons.

Mais Tôshirô n'avait pas besoin de tout ça.

Il s'enfonça profondément en lui, retrouva la plaine montagneuse neigeuse et l'immense dragon de forme serpentine. Les deux yeux flamboyants se fixèrent sur lui.

Tôshirô n'avait pas peur.

Sa main se leva pour toucher le bout du museau du dragon glacé qui baissa la tête à son niveau.

Les écailles lisses, douces et gelées entrèrent en contact avec les doigts du blandinet.

 _\- Maître…_

C'était le dragon qui parlait. Cette voix si familière qui l'obsédait depuis quelques temps venait du dragon.

\- Hyôrinmaru, chuchota Tôshirô.

Le dragon ferma les yeux de contentement.

* * *

Le docteur Pandhi était derrière une vitre, en combinaison d'hazmat, quand Gibbs le braqua pour avoir l'antidote. Gibbs avait besoin d'un micro spécial pour pouvoir lui parler.

Et les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

\- J'ai mis au point un vaccin, pas un antidote, leur dit le microbiologiste hindou. Il ne sert à rien quand la victime a été infectée ! Linda n'a rien compris !

\- Si, au contraire ! gronda Gibbs.

\- Non ! insista le chercheur. C'est la tumeur au cerveau !

\- C'est ce qui va la tuer ? se fit confirmer l'agent spécial.

\- C'est inopérable. Cela affecte son esprit, sinon pourquoi quelqu'un qui a combattu les armes biologiques les utiliseraient-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi Lowell Pharmaceutique fabrique ces armes ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! défendit le chercheur.

\- Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas créé ce monstre ?!

\- Non, mais c'est seulement pour mieux se défendre contre lui ! Ce genre de maladie qui résiste aux antibiotiques peut servir aux terroristes !

\- Ce n'est pas un terroriste qui tue mon fils et mon agent ! C'est vous !

\- Je comprends parfaitement votre colère…

\- Non, c'est faux ! Allez dire à la petite amie de mon fils pourquoi il est dans cet état et on en reparlera ! Je peux vous assurer que si vous ne le sauvez pas, vous le regretterez !

Avec patience, le docteur lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait avec le germe :

\- Il contient un gène suicide qui l'empêche de se reproduire après trente-deux heures. C'est une mesure de précaution.

\- Il est tué ?

\- Oui !

\- Donc, la bactérie est morte ? se fit bien confirmer Gibbs.

\- S'il y a plus de trente-deux heures depuis l'infection, alors, l' _Y. pestis_ est mort.

Gibbs sentit lentement la tentions le quitter. Il baissa son arme. Tôshirô et Tony s'en sortiraient.

\- Cependant… des dommages auront été causés…

Il fallut toute la volonté du monde à l'agent spécial pour ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme quand il braqua de nouveau le scientifique.

\- Ils vont y laisser leur vie ? grinça l'enquêteur.

\- Non ! Pas dans tous les cas ! Ils ont autant de chance de survivre que ceux infectés par la peste par le passé. Probablement plus, étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé et jeunes.

\- Quel était le taux de survie par le passé ?

Le scientifique lui lista des causes de décès mais Gibbs ne voulait qu'une seule information.

\- Je répète ! Quel était le taux de survie !?

\- … quinze pour cent, répondit doucement le scientifique après un court instant de silence.

* * *

Ducky regarda les radios des poumons de Tony.

\- Cela ressemble à une pneumonie.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pire que ça, il montre des signes de cyanoses. Ses lèvres et ses ongles commencent à virer au bleu, lui dit le docteur Pitt.

Ils revinrent à la paroi qui constituait la zone d'isolement pour regarder Tony lutter pour respirer. La peste privait lentement son corps d'oxygène. Il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse guérir du point de vue de Ducky, mais pour l'autre médecin, il n'était jamais trop tard.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le corps arrive chez moi, lui dit Ducky avec tristesse.

\- Tôshirô va s'en sortir ? demanda Karin en triturant le vieux foulard du blandinet, son regard posé sur son petit-ami.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. La température de son corps continue de descendre. A ce stade, il devrait être dans un coma profond, normalement, mais il est en simple méditation. Ses réflexes ne changent pas, il se porte presque comme un charme s'il ne toussait pas de temps à autre du sang, soupira le médecin de Bethesda. Pourtant, cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'influence sur lui. Plus sa température descend, plus la peste ralentit. J'aurai bien dit qu'il a plus de chance de survie, mais ce froid ne me rassure pas.

Karin et Ducky échangèrent un regard.

Tôshirô était en train de piétiner sa couverture.

La jeune femme regarda brièvement le chat noir dans un coin de la pièce qui hocha la tête. Yoruichi étant sous sa forme spirituelle, les médecins ne la verrait pas agir pendant qu'elle effacerait le blandinet de leur mémoire le moment venu.

Kate était au chevet de Tony qui agonisait dans son lit. Emma ne pouvait que lui essuyer les lèvres quand il toussait. Il tourna les yeux vers sa collègue qui essayait de rester forte pour le soutenir.

\- 'suis désolé de t'avoir agacée avec tous ces films, s'excusa Tony.

\- Agacée ? Tu m'as torturée, oui. Pendant deux ans, tu ne m'as parlé que de John Wayne, Clint Eastwood et James Bond, lui dit sa collègue avec sa véhémence habituelle.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il lui rappela entre deux quintes de toux que James Bond était un personnage et par qui il avait été joué au fil du temps. Puis, il lui demanda pourquoi elle portait un masque médical sur la bouche et le nez.

\- Parce que je suis enrhumée, se justifia Kate.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ?

Il avait compris, elle le savait.

\- Parce que je suis plus costaud que toi, lui répondit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- C'est la vérité. Même Tôshirô l'est.

Emma ajusta la chemise de Tony pour que le sang qu'il crache ne le tache pas, quand il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se redresser pendant une toux plus forte que les autres. Le docteur Pitt revint, demandant à Kate de sortir pour prendre sa place au chevet du malade.

A reculons, elle entra dans le sas de décontamination, sa résolution de ne pas pleurer commençant à se briser. Elle retira son masque d'une main tremblante et sortit du sas pour plonger dans les bras de Ducky qui la reçut sans rien dire et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule.

Karin s'était prise une chaise pour s'asseoir devant la vite, au plus proche de son petit copain, se mordant un ongle de nervosité.

Depuis que Ducky lui avait transmis son arme, le blandinet n'avait plus bougé, comme perdu en lui.

Et elle avait peur.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le protéger pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble, une sale garce essayait de le tuer alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour lui, Kate, assura Ducky à la jeune femme.

\- Il est en train de mourir ! sanglota-telle.

\- Et puis quoi encore !

Gibbs venait d'entrer dans la salle à grand pas, l'air plus remonté que jamais. Sans prendre la moindre précaution, il passa le sas de décontamination. Le médecin s'interposa.

\- Oh eh ! Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Le patron et le père. Le virus avait un gène suicide. Il est mort depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Tony et Tôshirô ne sont plus contagieux.

Et Gibbs contourna le médecin pour marcher droit sur son agent. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'homme en nage dans le lit qui le regard avec un air vitreux.

\- Ca va, chef ? souffla Tony.

\- Tony, écoute-moi.

Tony se contenta de haleter alors qu'il luttait pour respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Difficilement, il assura à Gibbs qu'il l'entendait.

\- Tu vas rester en vie, tu m'entends.

N'ayant aucune réponse de son agent, il lui donna une tape bien familière sur le dessus du crâne.

\- Je te dis que tu vas rester en vie, articula l'ancien marine.

\- J'ai…entendu…patron, répondit difficilement l'agent.

\- Bien.

Gibbs se redressa et sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable qu'il lui mit dans la main.

\- Tiens, c'est ton nouveau portable. J'ai fait changer ton numéro, des filles réclament un certain _Musclor_.

Et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tôshirô, ignorant l'homme dans le lit qui essayait de nier à Emma le nom de Musclor. Le père s'arrêta au chevet de son fils et resserra autour de lui son manteau en sentant la vague de froid émanant du blandinet.

\- Fils.

Aucune réponse.

Gibbs soupira, se rapprochant un peu plus.

\- Fils ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Gibbs à l'oreille du garçon.

Deux yeux froids et vifs s'ouvrirent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers l'agent spécial.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit son père.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un nouveau gigai, répondit à voix basse Tôshirô en secouant la tête d'un air las. C'est pas du tout agréable d'en avoir un défectueux, _otosan_.

Il écarta le pan de sa chemise, permettant à son gardien de voir que la jonquille sur sa poitrine n'était plus prise dans le sceau et, autant que la lumière UV le permette, l'encre était définitivement noire.

Gibbs soupira et baissa la tête, comprenant aisément le message.

Son fils avait retrouvé la mémoire.

\- Oi. C'est quoi cette tête ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir, aucune raison d'avoir un air aussi déprimé. Il est pas question que je laisse _mon père_ _seul,_ quand il n'est même pas capable de se rappeler qu'il a besoin de lunettes, maugréa Tôshirô. Et j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Gibbs releva la tête pour voir le petit sourire sur le visage pâle du jeune shinigami.

Les choses resteraient telles quelles encore pour un moment.

\- Et moi j'ai encore besoin d'un fils aussi froid que toi, lui répondit Gibbs avec un sourire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Le set habituel. Urahara-san comprendra.

Avant que Gibbs ne puisse lui demander d'où il savait qu'ils étaient en contact avec ce Urahara, Tôshirô montra du pouce Yoruichi au dehors, assise sur les genoux de Karin.

\- Je transmet, assura Gibbs.

\- Dis à Karin de ne pas s'en faire et surtout, _surtout_ , dis-moi que je n'ai pas à faire un Konso de cet individu plus qu'agaçant.

Ledit individu agaçant étant Tony, Gibbs pouvait aisément comprendre.

\- Pour finir, je présume que Sensei est dans la confidence.

\- Exact.

\- Demande-lui si je peux remonter ma température.

\- Je m'en occupe. Et toi, ne me fais plus d'autre peur de ce genre.

\- J'essaierai.

Gibbs lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant un regard noir, avant de quitter la pièce et de transmettre les messages. Karin se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre la paroi, forçant Yoruichi à sauter à terre. La jeune Kurosaki appliqua sa main dessus et avec un maigre sourire, Tôshirô se leva du lit pour la rejoindre. Le froid de sa peau se sentait aisément au travers le plexiglas. Mais le sourire de coin était rassurant.

Tout le monde s'en sortirait.

* * *

Le fin mot de cette affaire, ce fut la fameuse Sarah qui le leur donna quand ils la rencontrèrent à l'hôpital, suite à une crise de démence de sa mère dans la voiture, à cause de la tumeur.

Elle n'avait jamais été amnésique.

Et encore moins violée, et certainement pas par un aspirant.

C'était son petit-ami qui avait trouvé drôle de l'attacher au lit parce qu'elle avait dit trouver mignon les aspirants dans leur uniforme. Il l'avait laissée ainsi pour aller chercher soda et hamburger pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas avec l'un d'entre eux.

Cela aurait dû être une plaisanterie.

Sauf qu'il n'était jamais revenu.

L'inquiétude pour son amant, puis la peur d'être trouvée ainsi.

\- Que lui était-il arrivé ? demanda Cassidy.

\- Il a été tué par un chauffard ivre qui roulait dans la rue à toute vitesse… sanglota la fille.

L'histoire de viol, c'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait pu sortir à sa mère quand on avait fini par la trouver totalement nue, attachée à ce lit.

Un mensonge qui avait failli, quatre ans plus tard, avoir raison de deux vies.

* * *

La toux de Tony avait cessé et Tôshirô reprenait lentement une température normale. Yoruichi était intervenue en un éclair pour effacer l'incident de la mémoire des médecins et des enregistrements médicaux.

Il fallait juste qu'ils s'en remettent.

Kate demanda pour elle et Karin si elles pouvaient dormir en isolation pour la nuit pour avoir une réponse positive.

Emma et le médecin les laissèrent seuls. Karin grimpa sur le lit de son petit-ami et se roula en boule contre lui, la tête sur l'une de ses cuisses, le tirant de sa méditation. Kate resta un instant à les observer. L'air perplexe de Tôshirô devant le comportement de la jeune Kurosaki était impayable. Puis, elle trouva juste adorable la façon dont il arrangea sa position pour qu'elle soit installée plus confortablement (ce qui impliquait virer son nodachi du passage) et lui mit une couverture sur le dos. Le blandinet lui jeta un regard noir quand il la surprit à étouffer un petit rire, mais déjà Kate allait s'installer dans son propre lit.

Emma s'assit à son bureau alors que Kate s'allongeait sous la couverture.

Une à une, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

La voix de Tony, pourtant basse, fut parfaitement perçue dans la pénombre.

\- Tout ça, ça me rappelle la fin de _Alien._

Kate eut un sourire de coin alors que Tôshirô secouait la tête de lassitude. Karin eut un maigre rire, mais bientôt, le silence revint, offrant un répit à ces longues heures de peur.


	25. Twiliight

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Nous y voilà, c'est la fin de la saison 2 !**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.**

 **Pour ce qui est des saisons suivantes, ça va dépendre de vos retours. Soit je me contenterais d'un simple Epilogue pour conclure Another Life et ainsi passer à autre chose, ou alors je continuerai les aventures pour les saisons suivantes.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était étrange de sortir de son gigai après tout ce temps.

Vu que la peste avait endommagé l'ancien, Tôshirô se devait d'en changer et bien heureusement, Urahara avait su en faire un très rapidement. Cependant, là, debout dans le salon, son ancien gigai à ses pieds et le nouveau assis dans le canapé en face de lui, le blandinet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'instant, alors qu'il savait pourtant qu'il devrait bientôt enfiler le neuf.

Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais là, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait enfin l'impression de respirer.

Il se sentait si léger, si _vivant_ , ce qui était ironique venant d'un mort.

Lentement, il plia ses doigts avant de les rouvrir avec autant de douceur, observant le faible reiatsu dans l'air ambiant se changer en micro particules de neige et de glace au contact de sa propre énergie spirituelle.

Un petit sourire joua sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il fit tourner paresseusement ses poignets, obtenant des petits craquements en réponse, puis ses coudes et ses épaules. Compressé dans son gigai avec son reiatsu, son esprit s'était légèrement ankylosé. Le bouger était une nécessité en plus d'un plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux en faisant jouer ses cervicales, puis ses chevilles et ses genoux.

Noba, l'âme artificielle que lui avait recommandé ichigo, sous sa forme de peluche, jeta un œil derrière Tôshirô pour voir Gibbs passer dans le couloir devant le salon.

\- Que fait-on de l'ancien ? demanda l'homme depuis la cuisine. Un cadavre dans le salon, ça fait tâche.

\- Urahara-san viendra le récupérer. Je le monterai dans ma chambre avant de partir, répondit Tôshirô en retenant son reniflement sarcastique.

Techniquement parlant, il y avait en effet un corps sur le tapis du salon. Sans compter celui qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à habiter, sympathiquement assis sur le canapé. Tout en continuant ses étirements, Tôshirô regarda vers la cuisine dans laquelle Gibbs avait disparu, préparant certainement le café et le thé des deux occupants de la maison.

C'était très étrange pour lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, en dépit de la vérité, l'homme l'avait vraiment aimé comme s'il était son fils. Et même si son amnésie l'avait frustré plus qu'autre chose, Tôshirô avait apprécié l'affection que Gibbs avait envers lui. Affection qu'il lui rendait. Même si les rôles devraient être inversés, le blandinet avait apprécié être un enfant. Avoir quelqu'un qui se faisait du souci pour lui sans chercher à l'étouffer. Quelqu'un pour le guider, l'aider à trouver des réponses, à avancer, lui donner un coup de main, tout ça sans en avoir l'air, avec juste un maigre sourire de coin.

Certes, Isshin avait été la première personne qu'il pouvait rapprocher d'une figure paternelle, même si son capitaine avait agi assez maladroitement, avançant sur la corde raide entre son attendrissement pour le minuscule shinigami qu'il avait été à l'époque, et le respect de la hiérarchie. Problème étant qu'il avait souvent passé à la trappe la maturité mentale du blandinet pour le traiter comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Gibbs n'avait pas eu ce problème.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté à son apparence juvénile. Il avait pris son rôle de père au sérieux, certainement grâce à son expérience avec Kelly. Pas de bouffonneries avec lui. Même s'il avait un sens de l'humour qu'il fallait bien creuser pour trouver, sa compagnie était apaisante et calme. Il avait vu au-delà des apparences et s'était ajusté à l'intellect développé et à la maturité plus qu'évidente de sa charge. Tout ça avec un étrange naturel. Ouep, il avait été un modèle pour que Tôshirô comprenne ce que c'était d'être _vraiment_ un adulte. Et il comptait garder ce modèle encore un moment.

Gibbs arriva dans le salon, deux mugs en mains, regardant son fils s'étirer dans le salon. Il n'avait plus son uniforme noir, mais portait désormais un ensemble sur la même coupe d'un doux vert printemps, le col et les manches décorés par des flocons de neiges. Cela fit sourire l'agent spécial. Cette tenue était un cadeau de Karin, il l'avait vue dans les cadeaux que son fils avait reçus à Noël dernier. En le recevant, son fils avait pris une jolie couleur rouge, mais finalement, il avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'il l'aimait bien.

Cependant, malgré la couleur apaisante du tissu, il ne pouvait pas nier les faits qu'il essayait d'ignorer le maximum du temps. Impossible de le faire quand la vérité venait de lui mettre un coup en plein visage.

Parce que si la dernière fois, Tôshirô avait eu l'air si fragile, inconscient sur le canapé de Ducky enroulé autour d'une lame plus grande que lui, là, debout et droit dans son salon, Hyôrinmaru dans son dos, ce n'était plus le cas. Le shinigami était si droit, si froid. Au naturel, il devait en intimider plus d'un. Il était un soldat, un guerrier, mort il y a bien trop longtemps. Quelqu'un qui avait vu et vécu (autant que le peut un mort) bien plus que lui, et continuerait encore alors que lui-même ne serait que poussière, certainement.

Quand Tôshirô lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, Gibbs avait craint de perdre son fils. Parce que malgré l'affection, les mots, les actes et les papiers, Tôshirô aurait pu décider de le laisser derrière, voire même d'effacer son existence de la mémoire de ceux qui l'avait connu.

Mais le blandinet (qui rangeait désormais son vieux gigai dans un sac mortuaire) avait réussi à faire entendre que lui aussi, avait apprécié leur relation et qu'il voulait la conserver.

Ils étaient venus à un accord. Dans son gigai, ils étaient père et fils, en dehors, il était ex-capitaine et prenait le dessus niveau autorité.

Il regarda son fils entrer avec regret dans son gigai neuf et refaire les mêmes exercices que précédemment pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien ajusté et surtout, manœuvrable, grommelant sur l'impression d'être compressé de partout.

\- Contrôle, rappela Gibbs en voyant le gel qui se formait au pied du jeune homme en tenue mondaine.

Le shinigami ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et son contrôle. Heureusement, parce que sinon, le thé qu'il aurait bu aurait été un glaçon.

\- Prêt ?

Le blandinet ajusta son arme sur son dos et ramassa son sac de cours pour faire signe à Noba d'entrer dedans.

\- Si on veut, marmonna le mort en buvant son thé.

* * *

Sous sa forme spirituelle, Yoruichi regardait Anothony DiNozzo accomplir son rituel matinal de départ au travail. Avec moins d'énergie que d'habitude, certes, mais les habitudes étaient inchangées. Le café qui coulait pendant qu'il chantonnait sous la douche en italien, le choix des vêtements pendant qu'il se lançait un ou deux compliments.

Habituellement, la shinigami trouvait ça exaspérant et elle usait de sa forme de chat pour saboter la partie « compliment ». Mais là, elle était juste tellement contente qu'il ait survécu à la peste pour essayer de le détourner de ces habitudes bizarres de Casanova.

Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas, par contre, c'est qu'il se fige sur le pas de sa chambre et la fixe avec des yeux ronds avant de brandir sur elle son arme de service.

\- Comment es-tu rentrée ici ?!

Sur le dossier du canapé, Yoruichi leva un sourcil perplexe. Elle leva une de ses mains et la pinça, et sentit sa peau réelle sous ses doigts et non celle d'un possible gigai. Elle reposa sa main et eut un sourire pour Tony.

\- Eh bien, monsieur serait donc capable de me voir désormais ?

C'est là que l'agent spécial nota la tenue de la femme et sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement.

\- Laisse-moi m'habiller et je répondrai à tes questions, Casanova~ ! caqueta l'ex-capitaine alors que le brun hésitait entre se cacher les yeux et continuer de la braquer.

* * *

Kate profitait de la tranquillité matinale d'un bureau encore vide de ses collègues pour dessiner dans son carnet. Le sujet du jour était Tony, dans toute son attitude désinvolte et assurée, renversé dans son siège de bureau, son téléphone à l'oreille, qui riait sur le papier à quelque chose que seul lui, en dépit des lunettes de soleil, semblait voir.

\- C'est Tony ?

La jeune femme sursauta dans son siège et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour remarquer que McGee venait d'arriver. Elle referma son carnet de dessin en niant que c'était lui le sujet.

\- Tu es sûr, parce qu'on dirait.

La jeune femme pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à son collègue et au reste des bureaux de l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tournes autour de mon bureau depuis une semaine ?

\- Ben non, je ne tourne pas autour de ton bureau.

Elle se leva en montant la voix, ignorant la réponse de son collègue.

\- Tu as peut-être décidé de te livrer au passe-temps favori de DiNozzo et de me harceler pendant tout le temps où il sera en arrêt maladie !

\- Je-je-je-je veux juste m'assurer que ça va, tout simplement, bégaya l'homme devant l'avancée menaçante de sa collègue pourtant plus petite que lui.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Eh bien, toi et Tony, vous êtes assez proches et… tu sais…

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Quoi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix coupante.

\- Il a failli mourir.

Elle eut un soupir en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- On est des agents du NCIS, McGee. Chacun de nous prend le risque de mourir à chaque fois qu'il passe cette porte. DiNozzo en avait parfaitement conscience. Là où c'est anormal, c'est qu'on ait eu une victime civile. Je ne serais pas surprise que Gibbs ne veuille plus que Tôshirô vienne en visite.

Et elle se détourna pour revenir à son bureau.

\- Oui, mais c'est moi l'idiot qui ait tendu l'enveloppe contenant la peste.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et revint le rejoindre au milieu des bureaux.

\- Tim, dit-elle avec force. _Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre, elle changea de tactique :

\- Écoute, si tu veux vraiment occuper ton cerveau, pense à toutes les fois où Tony nous a insultés, s'est mêlé de notre vie privée et qu'il a failli mourir en nous devant à tous du fric !

\- Ouais, tu as raison, il est parfois un peu odieux, accorda McGee qui se sentait pour le coup moins coupable.

\- Ouais. J'aurais été plus touchée par la mort de Tôshirô que par la sienne.

C'est cet instant que choisit le téléphone de bureau de Tony pour se manifester, faisant se tourner les deux agents vers le bureau vide de leur collègue absent.

\- N'empêche, il m'manque, avoua Tim en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il te manque aussi, je suppose.

Kate hocha silencieusement la tête en regardant le téléphone cessait de sonner.

\- Beaucoup. C'est ce qui fait son charme, son côté à la fois obsédé sexuel et Peter Pan.

Elle recula de deux pas pour rejoindre son bureau avant de se tourner innocemment vers son collègue.

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, qu'il avait dit à toutes les filles d'en bas que tu étais gay. Il a dit que ça ferait un rival en moins !

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les bras croisés, McGee semblait apprendre la nouvelle pour la première fois et comprendre deux trois trucs bizarres.

\- Quelle petite ordure ! souffla-t-il d'un air indigné.

Le grand sourire de Kate était rassuré. Elle avait réussi à détourner son ami de sa culpabilité.

\- Reste sur ce sentiment, lui conseilla-t-elle. Et tout ira très bien !

Satisfaite, elle se détourna quand McGee l'interpella :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a dit à propos de toi ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers son camarade, curieuse.

\- Que tu as essayé de coucher avec lui quand vous étiez au Paraguay.

Kate perdit son sourire pour un air assassin.

\- Je vais l'tuer. J'te l'jure. Je vais emprunter Hyôrinmaru à Tôshirô et lui enfoncer la lame dans la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ressorte par les fesses.

* * *

Tony n'était pas aussi fringant que l'était Tôshirô. Après, le shinigami avait une résistance et une énergie d'un autre niveau par rapport à un simple mortel. Mais entre son fils si énergique, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir frôlé la mort, et la tête de zombie de son employé, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que c'était le jour et la nuit. Et de se demander qui était le mort des deux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit Gibbs au jeune agent pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je suis au top de ma forme, assura d'une voix lente presque sarcastique le brun.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Tu as une mine de déterré.

En effet, là où Gibbs avait nettement meilleure mine maintenant que Tôshirô se rappelait clairement de qui il était et donc qu'il n'avait plus de cauchemar aussi virulent (ou en tout cas, aussi bruyant), Tony avait des cernes immenses qui lui donnaient presque vingt ans de plus.

\- Tu aurais le même genre de tête si tu découvrais que ton chat est en fait le fantôme de la femme que tu essayes de draguer en vain depuis plusieurs mois. Et je t'assure, Gibbs, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Il te reste encore une semaine d'arrêt maladie, tu devrais la prendre, recommanda Gibbs sans faire de commentaire sur l'histoire de fantôme que lui avait déjà racontée Tony.

Il comprenait à présent ce qu'Ichigo avait voulu dire quand il avait parler du sens de l'humour particulier de Yoruichi Shihoin.

\- Chez moi je pète les plombs et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air avec ce que j'ai vécu ce matin. Je suis peut-être pas au top du top, mais tu as besoin de moi.

Gibbs lui lança un regard sceptique.

\- Bon, j'exagère. Mais pense à Kate et McGee. Ils doivent être aussi perdus sans moi que tu dois l'être sans ton fils.

\- Ils en ont plus fait en quinze jours pendant l'année entière.

\- Mais je leur ai quand même manqué !

\- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'ils vont faire, sourit Tony d'un air épuisé.

\- Ah et concernant ton histoire de fantôme, je vois pas ce qui te dérange, puisque ces Hollows sont connus sous le nom de Charognards dans la marine et je les vois depuis très longtemps.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

\- Sans compter que mon fils a fait partie du même groupe que ton chat.

Et il pénétra dans l'étage laissant un DiNozzo abasourdi derrière lui.

Quoi ?! Tôshirô était un de ces drôles d'esprits dont lui avait parlé la femme qui s'était fait passer pendant tout ce temps pour un simple chat qu'il avait adopté ?!

Réalisant que l'ascenseur allait se refermer sur lui, Tony se dépêcha d'en sortir pour suivre Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers son bureau avec un café en main. Kate était à son poste au téléphone, prenant des notes sur ce qu'on lui disait au sujet d'une voiture. Elle tourna le dos à Tony sur son siège, continuant de prendre note de ce que le capitaine au téléphone lui disait.

Tony se dit que ce devait être important et tenta de saluer McGee qui revenait avec des dossiers dans les mains dans les bureaux. Sauf que Tim se contenta de marcher droit sur son bureau en l'ignorant totalement pour prendre des nouvelles de Tôshirô auprès de Gibbs.

\- Il a jamais eu autant la forme, sourit narquoisement Gibbs.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? s'enquit Tony auprès de Kate qui venait de raccrocher en montrant Tim de la main.

Kate l'ignora tout autant et alla faire le résumer de son appel à Gibbs :

\- La police d'état de Virginie vient de recevoir un appel au sujet de deux marins morts.

\- Où ? demanda le boss.

\- Dans une voiture sur le bas-côté de la route dix-sept à Fredesricksburg.

Et elle lui donna ses notes pendant qu'il ramassait ses affaires en demandant à ce qu'on mette l'essence dans la voiture. Il jeta les clefs de la voiture pour cela et par instinct Tony voulut les attraper pour les voir passer au-dessus de sa tête et finir dans la main de McGee derrière lui.

Tony resta au milieu du bureau, absolument perdu de se voir ainsi ignoré.

\- Finalement, je suis peut-être mort, ça expliquerait que je vois les fantômes.

\- Tu le sens ? demanda Gibbs en sortant de derrière son bureau avec son café et son matériel.

\- Quoi donc ?

Clac !

\- Ow ! gémit le brun en se massant le crâne.

\- Tu es toujours en vie. Bon retour, DiNozzo.

* * *

La scène montrait parfaitement que le meurtrier savait ce qu'il faisait.

Six balles avaient été tirées. Trois pour chacun des deux hommes morts. Et chaque balle était en soit mortelle.

Pourtant, le coupable avait laissé les papiers de ses victimes, permettant de les identifier. Prenant simplement une possible identification militaire.

Le pire était que leur assassin s'était barré avec les mains du conducteur.

Tony débarqua à cet instant, coupant Kate et Gibbs dans leur examen de la voiture pour leur annoncer que la voiture des deux marins était une location de l'aéroport de Dulles. Il allait dire autre chose quand un caillou se déroba sous son pied, l'envoyant faire une belle chute jusqu'au bas de la pente, percutant la mallette de travail de Kate qui s'esquiva juste à temps pour qu'il ne lui roule pas dessus.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda machinalement Gibbs en retournant à l'enquête.

\- J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas la résistance de Tôshirô. Tu aurais _vraiment_ dû prendre cette semaine de vacances, DiNozzo, malgré tout ce que ton _chat_ te fait subir.

Et il s'éloigna en disant qu'il allait voir où en était Ducky et en demandant à Kate d'aider Tony.

Le vieil agent escalada aisément la pente pour disparaître en haut.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? s'enquit Kate à son camarade toujours étalé face contre terre.

\- Assez, grogna l'homme au sol.

Il releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait sa collègue juste à temps pour se prendre le flash de l'appareil photo dans les yeux, l'agent Todd arborant un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Parfait, sourit-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna, ignorant la main faiblement tendue de l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs s'informait sur la localisation de l'équipe du légiste auprès de McGee pour apprendre que Palmer devait s'être encore trompé à une intersection. Le boss ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson lui remonter l'échine, se sentant observé, le rendant encore plus nerveux. L'impression ne dura qu'un temps, puisque le van de Ducky, qui se disputait encore une fois avec son assistant au sujet du légiste qui devait les guider et qui avait la carte, arriva. Rien d'inhabituel, donc.

* * *

Kate profitait de son tête-à-tête avec Tony pour lui faire part de ses griefs au sujet de ses colportages. DiNozzo tenta de se justifier en voulant faire passer la chose pour une blague.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il me croirait.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Quiconque te regardant peut dire que ta poitrine, c'est du cent pour cent naturelle.

La jeune femme regarda son décolleté dû à son débardeur puis leva un regard choqué sur son collègue masculin.

\- Attends ! Tu lui as dit que j'avais des implants mammaires !?

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire en répondant que non.

\- Tu sais quoi Tony ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me faire du souci pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'un immense…

\- Serpent, lança l'agent spécial.

\- J'aurais pas choisi ce mot, mais…

\- Non. Gros gros _gros_ serpent. A tes pieds.

Kate baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant qu'il y avait en effet un serpent à ses pieds. Un beau serpent qui ondulait sur ses chaussures avec une belle couleur orangée.

\- Dis moi qu'il est pas venimeux ! supplia la jeune femme en pleine hyperventilation.

\- Je crois qu'il l'est, lui dit Tony avec calme en fixant l'animal.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de gémir en le voyant s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle était à la limite de pleurer de peur quand elle demanda à Tony de faire quelque chose.

\- Okay, je vais essayer de l'attraper, ne fais juste aucun mouvement brusque. Ils font ce genre de chose en permanence sur la chaîne Découverte, ça ne peut pas être si difficile que ça, rassura Tony en s'accroupissant pour ramasser le serpent.

Kate en eut marre et sortit son flingue pour tirer sur le reptile, bien que ce soit une mauvaise idée puisqu'elle allait se tirer dans le pied ainsi. Sous les gémissements paniqués de la jeune femme, Tony parvint enfin à s'emparer du serpent en le tenant bien derrière la tête pour ne pas se faire mordre, avant de le présenter fièrement à Kate.

\- Ok, je te l'accorde, haleta la femme. Tu as de bons côtés.

\- Aha ! Alors, on est de nouveau amis ?! ricana l'homme.

\- Oh ! C'est un beau serpent des blés ! Je peux le tenir ? remarqua McGee en les rejoignant, le regard fixé sur le reptile dans les mains de Tony.

\- Non, il est venimeux ! avertit Kate en faisant signe au bleu de ne pas s'approcher.

\- Eh bien, dans les faits, il ne l'est pas, rectifia le bleu.

\- Si, il l'est insista DiNozzo.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est de celui que tu as attrapé au parc national de Shenandoah ? Tu l'as gardé autour de ton cou pendant plus d'une heure.

La jeune femme alla de McGee à Tony comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Pour se justifier, l'homme toujours à genou se retrancha derrière la peste en disant que cela avait pu lui obscurcir la mémoire. Sans pitié, Kate lui donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule, l'envoyant au sol près du coffre de la voiture.

\- T'es qu'un loser, siffla rageusement l'agente. Ok, retournons au travail McGee, vérifie le coffre. Personne ne touche les corps tant que Ducky ne dit pas « Ok ».

Et elle donna les clefs de la voiture à son collègue et reprit son appareil.

Pendant que le bleu ouvrait le coffre, Tony jeta un regard de son point de vue au sol tout autour, histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant et remarqua un suspicieux clignotement rouge sous le coffre.

\- STOP ! MCGEE ! NE BOUGE PLUS ! cria Tony en se relevant aussi vite que possible d'un air ultra sérieux.

Tout le monde se figea.

\- il y a une bombe sous la voiture, expliqua l'italien aux deux agents immobiles. Et il semblerait que le détonateur soit relié au coffre.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le bleu.

\- Jusqu'où as-tu tourné la clef ? s'enquit Kate alors que Tony se rapprochait lentement de la serrure.

\- Je suis pas certain. Presque jusqu'au bout.

\- Ok ne la laisse pas revenir brutalement, conseilla Tony.

Et il prit la place de McGee avec les clefs, et demanda au duo de prendre la fuite

\- Mais on te laisse pas comme ça derrière ! protesta Kate.

\- Je suis plus rapide que vous deux, je serai juste derrière vous. C'est un ordre.

C'était rare quand il usait du pouvoir de son ancienneté, mais quand il le faisait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Sans compter qu'il y avait une chance que la bombe soit déjà enclenchée.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses collègues remontaient la pente au pas de course.

\- Anthony, tu aurais dû prendre cette semaine en plus, se dit à lui-même l'agent seul à seul avec le coffre piégé.

En haut, Gibbs était au téléphone pour qu'on vienne récupérer le véhicule quand il vit McGee et Kate débarquaient en courant.

\- C'est la voiture !

\- Elle est piégée !

BOUM !

Avec un parfait timing, la voiture explosa, jetant tout le monde à terre pour se sauver du souffle de la bombe. Un pneu en flamme projeté dans l'explosion jaillit du fossé et retomba sur l'asphalte, rebondissant légèrement avant de tomber à côté du trio d'agent. Gibbs le repoussa immédiatement pour se redresser, mais le cri de Kate appelant Tony les alerta immédiatement.

Il manquait quelqu'un.

Puis, une main se montra au bord du fossé.

Puis une autre.

En rampent, Tony remonta sur la route et passa par-dessus le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime.

\- Patron, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ? haleta l'agent intact. J'ai menti.

Et il s'effondra de fatigue sur le bord de la route.

* * *

Tony n'appréciait pas du tout la visite médicale que lui faisait Ducky, surtout quand l'homme avait sa tenue de dissection sur le dos. Bon, oui, le médecin lui avait juste mis un thermomètre dans la bouche et prenait sa température et rien de plus, mais quand même !

Surtout qu'il lui disait qu'il allait bien, quoi !

Mais l'énorme pression sanguine de l'agent disait le contraire.

\- Manquer d'exploser à tendance à avoir ce genre d'effet, rétorqua l'agent spécial avec son thermomètre toujours dans la bouche. Et traîner autour de Kate quand elle est de mauvaise humeur n'aide pas.

Il jeta un regard entendu à sa collègue féminine qui était elle aussi dans la salle d'autopsie, se tenant juste derrière Ducky.

\- C'est certainement pas drôle, Tony, reprocha Kate.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Si je n'étais pas venu travailler aujourd'hui, c'est McGee et toi qui seraient allongés sur les tables là-bas.

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les tables d'examens derrière celle où il était assis, là où Palmer sortait délicatement les os carbonisés de leurs victimes.

Ducky récupéra le thermomètre, satisfait de voir qu'au moins, il avait une température normale.

Puisque l'examen était fini, Tony descendit de la table avec un grognement de douleur.

\- Muscles douloureux ? devina Ducky.

\- Seulement quand je bouge ou respire.

\- Il est clair que tu ne t'es pas remis de ta rencontre avec l' _._ Tu as besoin de repos, annonça le médecin en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de bosser, Ducky.

\- Raah, Tony, je devrais te ramener chez toi et te mettre au lit, grommela Kate devant l'entêtement de son collègue.

Ducky et Tony se figèrent pour regarder la jeune femme.

\- _Pas dans ce sens-là_ , grinça l'agent Todd.

\- Quoi donc, Kate ? demanda Gibbs en entrant dans la morgue à cet instant.

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Elle ne faisait qu'exprimer nos inquiétudes au sujet de Tony, informa diplomatiquement Ducky.

Le malade eut un grand sourire en réponse.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Borné et inconscient de ses limites.

\- C'est tout lui, remarqua Gibbs en allant voir les corps, ignorant son ami légiste qui disait à Tony qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Tony l'ignora pour continuer de sourire d'un air entendu à Kate pour l'ambiguïté des paroles de celle-ci. Il tenta de relancer la discussion mais il se prit un coup de coude de la jeune femme dans le ventre.

\- Un retour pour l'identification ? demanda Gibbs au légiste en regardant Palmer faire joujou avec les ossements.

\- Bien heureusement, le crâne est assez intact, pointa Ducky en rejoignant Gibbs.

\- Le problème est d'identifier quel morceau appartient à qui, glissa Palmer avec deux ossements carbonisés en main.

\- Merci, je peux le voir, nota narquoisement l'agent spécial.

Et il alla embêter de nouveau Ducky, sur les fichiers dentaires cette fois, qui lui dit que ça permettait en effet de les identifier et qu'il avait eu des noms. Deux lieutenants. Westfall et Janssen. Westfall avait loué la Mustang il y a deux mois de ça.

\- Kate, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ces hommes et demande à McGee de trouver qui a passé cet appel à la police.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, passant devant Tony qui attendait ses ordres en essayant de ne pas piquer du nez.

\- Va t'allonger avant de t'effondrer.

Et il quitta la morgue.

\- Je vais pas m'évanouir, marmonna Tony. Peut-être pleurer un peu, me détester certainement…

Il reprit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de la morgue en ignorant le regard de Palmer pour Kate.

\- Mais les DiNozzo ne s'évanouissent pas. J'arrive patron.

Et d'une démarche lente, il rejoignit Gibbs dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, Ducky ? demanda Kate.

\- Eh bien je fais quelque chose justement, lui répondit l'homme en rangeant les dossiers d'identification dentaire des deux hommes.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le vieux médecin s'arrêta devant Kate et lui dit clairement :

\- Je prie.

Et il s'éloigna avec ses dossiers en main.

* * *

McGee était appuyé contre un bureau, regardant des plans satellites sur le plasma de leur bureau.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

-Certain, répondit la voix de mort vivant de Tony au sol, derrière le bureau.

McGee baissa les yeux vers le sol à l'angle du bureau pour voir son collègue allongé là.

\- T'as pas l'air très bien.

\- C'est déjà une amélioration.

\- En quoi ?

\- Si j'en crois Gibbs, j'ai l'air d'une merde.

\- Tu sais, Kate s'est faite beaucoup de souci pour toi.

\- Elle s'en fait pour tout.

\- Non, je veux dire _vraiment inquiète_.

Tony ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers son collègue, lui demandant d'être plus clair.

\- Je me dis, peut-être, tu sais…

Tony se contenta de rire narquoisement devant le sous-entendu.

\- Moi et Kate. Ça n'arrivera jamais, sourit l'agent. Tôshirô développera de l'humour avant que ça n'arrive.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle est trop intelligente pour ça.

McGee releva la tête en voyant que Kate arrivait justement dans les bureaux.

\- Elle arrive. Tu me crois pas, eh bien tu vas voir.

Et il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de sa collègue qui lui transmis les ordres de Gibbs. Elle remarqua alors que Tony n'était pas visible, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est allongé quelque part.

\- Tant mieux, il en a besoin. J'ai croisé Tôshirô dans l'ascenseur. Je commence à avoir une liste de questions phénoménale à son sujet. Tu me croirais pas si je te dis qu'il allait aussi bien que d'habitude. _Pire_ _encore_ , il a l'air de réussir de nouveau à dormir la nuit ! Ce garçon est juste _inhumain_ , grommela Kate en se mettant à son ordinateur.

\- Je suis d'accord que Tôshirô n'est pas un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Dis-moi, Kate, tu as l'air de te faire pas mal de souci pour Tony, non ?

Kate releva le nez de son pc pour savoir d'où sortait ce commentaire quand elle nota le geste discret du doigt de son camarade qui pointa vers le bureau de Tony, signalant que le concerné était allongé là à bailler aux corneilles.

\- Eh bien, c'est mon équipier, répondit la jeune femme.

\- C'est tout ? Parce que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus que ça pour toi.

Kate ouvrit son tiroir alors qu'elle riait de l'insinuation du bleu.

\- Allons, t'as dû y songer, insista Tim.

Comprenant enfin le plan, elle se redressa et se saisit de sa bouteille d'eau sur son bureau pour en sortir.

\- J'admet qu'il y a des moments où Tony peut être agréable et charmant, et pas totalement dégoûtant.

\- Donc, s'il n'était pas un de tes équipiers ? demanda McGee en s'écartant du bureau pour laisser la place à Kate.

\- Ah, ça, c'est une discussion difficile. Disons qu'il peut être intelligent et brave…

Tony se tourna en silence sur le côté, un immense sourire aux lèvres en écoutant Kate lui chantait des louanges.

\- …sans parler qu'il est assez _sexy_. Tu sais, dans un autre monde, j'aurai pu m'imaginer épouser quelqu'un dans son genre.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le bureau et commença à verser de l'eau sur la tête de leur camarade à terre. C'était bien noté ! Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée nationale pour bizuter Tony !

De toute façon, il le leur rendait bien le reste de l'année.

Il se redressa pour se plaindre mais Gibbs arriva à cet instant pour l'engueuler en lui rappelant qu'il avait pour ordre de s'allonger.

\- Je l'étais, se justifia Tony alors que les deux autres agents retourner à leurs pénates.

Gibbs s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony avec son café en main et jeta un regard éloquent à l'agent malade.

\- Je le suis, rectifia Tony en se remettant à terre à la verticale.

\- Pas ici, refusa Gibbs.

Furax, l'homme se releva, arracha sa veste de sa chaise et s'en alla devant le grand sourire de Kate qui lui fit même un petit au revoir de la main. Geste auquel il répondit avec un rictus qui criait qu'il aurait sa vengeance.

* * *

Abby était devant sa table de travail, examinant ce qu'on avait pu récupérer de la voiture, jetant de temps à autre des regards à Tôshirô qui s'était assis en tailleur sur une des chaises, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux pour travailler un dossier de la fac, tendant de temps à autre le bras pour attraper une tasse de thé derrière lui juste à côté du Caff Pow d'Abby. La jeune femme eut un sourire en le voyant rattraper sans même y penser son nodachi quand il manqua de tomber du bureau où il l'avait allongé, sans jamais se détourner de son travail sur son pc.

Même si elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune homme, elle était heureuse qu'il soit en forme et surtout vivant. Tôshirô était une sorte de petit-frère pour elle. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter sa mort et celle de Tony si les deux avaient perdu la vie avec cet incident.

\- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu peux arrêter de me surveiller, assura Tôshirô sans se détourner de son travail.

\- Navrée, je suis juste tellement heureuse de te voir ici !

Tôshirô roula des yeux dans ses orbites et appuya avec satisfaction sur une touche.

\- Fini ce truc. Je _déteste_ faire les choses dans la précipitation parce que je suis en retard ou quoi que ce soit, grommela l'étudiant. Imprimante ?

\- Utilise celle de mon bureau.

Tôshirô se leva pour aller rejoindre le bureau de la jeune femme, la laissa finir ses prélèvements. Elle boucha son flacon, s'assura de loin en se tordant le cou que le blandinet s'en sortait, puis alla déposer son échantillon dans une de ses machines d'analyse derrière elle.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi, ma chère Lady, salua Tony d'une voix de velours.

\- Tony ! Tu es de retour ! s'exclama Abby en se retournant avec un grand sourire.

Et l'instant suivant, elle lui sautait dans les bras pour le serrer fort contre elle au point de presque l'étrangler. Les grognements de l'agent l'alertèrent et elle redescendit sur le sol, s'inquiétant de sa santé.

\- La peste et une explosion ont eu raison de l'insupportable Anthony DiNozzo, nota la voix laconique et froide de Tôshirô.

Tony se figea en regardant le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Abby, quelques papiers en main qu'il était auparavant entrain de relire.

\- Agrafeuse ? questionna le blandinet en se détournant de l'agent toujours figé.

Abby en attrapa une sur sa table de travail et la lança dans le dos du blandinet qui l'attrapa aisément sans se défaire de ce qu'il faisait.

Les mots du matin de Gibbs était juste figé dans l'esprit de Tony.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya était un des _leurs_. Un mort.

Pourtant, le garçon était toujours le même qu'il avait connu. Froid, facilement irritable, sarcastique et obsédé par le travail bien fait dans les temps et surtout haineux envers l'alcool et inséparable de son arme qui était, de ce qu'il vit du coin de l'œil, posée sur une des tables de Abby.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, commenta Abby.

Si elle savait…

\- Disons que son apparence ne l'aide pas, maugréa Tony.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

\- Eh bien, je songeais plutôt à m'allonger là, à côté de ton réfrigérateur.

\- Bien entendu !

Marchant lentement avec l'aide de la scientifique, il arriva jusqu'au frigo vitrifié contre le mur de droite du laboratoire et s'allongea avec un grognement de bien-être. Abby l'accompagna jusqu'à destination avant de filer à son bureau pour récupérer un hypo en peluche qu'elle gardait dans un coin pour revenir à l'agent à terre et lui tendre l'anima.

\- Tu peux utiliser Bert comme oreiller.

Tony déposa la peluche à terre et s'allongea pour que sa tête repose sur le gros ventre de la peluche.

 _Prouuut_

Tony jeta un regard perplexe à l'animal.

\- C'est normal qu'il fasse ce bruit ! informa en souriant Abby.

\- Tu as un animal en peluche qui pète ?

\- Ouais ! C'est cool ?!

Tony ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre. L'animal en peluche qui pète ou le mort qui se comportait comme un vivant qui faisait des allers et venus dans le bureau d'Abby.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda Tony.

Abby s'accroupit à côté de lui pour lui rapporter les dernières news :

\- Gibbs est devenu de plus en plus agacé suite à ton absence.

\- Il veut pas me laisser voir son genou, même si c'est une cause de ses sautes d'humeurs, marmonna Tôshirô en quittant le bureau, le nez dans ses papiers.

\- Comment tu peux l'aider ? s'étonna Abby.

\- Avec mes arts démoniaques japonais.

La gothique se contenta de rire à ce qui lui semblait une bonne blague alors que Tony avait l'impression fugitive que le blandinet était _très_ sérieux.

\- Kate a cassé avec l'avocat avec qui elle sortait, chose que je pense très bien vu son manque d'hygiène personnelle… continua Abby.

\- Sur l'affaire, précisa Tony en essayant de suivre les yeux les déplacements du fils du patron. J'ai pu apercevoir la bombe, c'est un travail de pro.

\- Et vous avez juste mon bon monsieur. J'ai étudié dix échantillons jusqu'ici.

Agilement, elle vint s'allonger à côté de Tony, ses couettes traînant au-dessus de sa tête. Tôshirô les regarda faire, ne sachant s'il devait être amusé ou exaspéré avant de secouer la tête. Ils parlaient boulot, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Matsumoto qui séchait le sien.

La scientifique expliqua ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir de la composition de la bombe. Il devrait y avoir normalement une trace indiquant l'origine des produits et donc de celui qui l'avait planté, mais celle-ci ne laissait aucun indice, outre que suggérer que leur homme l'avait faite de A à Z. Et pourtant, la composition était parfaite, presque exacte. Si c'était artisanal, il y aurait eu des défauts, mais là, c'était comme si le produit avait été manufacturé comme tous les autres explosifs militaires, sans qu'on n'y laisse la trace qu'ils possédaient tous.

Et ça ne devrait pas être possible.

\- C'est possible, contredit Gibbs en apparaissant au-dessus d'eux à l'envers.

C'est cet instant que Bert choisit pour se manifester avec un autre de ses pets.

\- C'est la peluche, patron. Pas vraie Abby ?

\- Quelle peluche ? demanda innocemment la gothique.

Alors que Tony pointait l'hypo sous sa tête, Tôshirô attrapa une main de Abby pour l'aider à se relever avec aisance et lui rendit l'agrafeuse.

\- Tu es certain qu'ils ne sont pas traçables ? se fit confirma Gibbs.

\- Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien, mais je cherche toujours.

\- Et pour le détonateur ?

\- Il est bizarre aussi.

Profitant qu'Abby soit au pc en lui expliquant la bizarrerie du détonateur (composants simples sans le moindre numéro) et donc ne les regardant pas, Gibbs échangea un regard avec son fils en montrant Tony d'un geste de la tête et en levant un sourcil. Le blandinet grimaça et agita sa main pour un geste disant approximativement ou incertain. Le père baissa et leva de nouveau son sourcil et le fils haussa des épaules avant de souffler le terme _shinrai_. Le patron roula des yeux d'exaspération et l'étudiant leva les mains pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Allons-y DiNozzo, on a un problème, on dirait que quelqu'un essaie de nous tuer encore, pointa Gibbs en quitta la pièce.

\- Faîtes vous tuer, et je m'assurerai personnellement de faire de votre mort un enfer, rétorqua d'un ton sans émotion Tôshirô.

\- Je pense qu'aucun des deux ne parle sérieusement, sourit nerveusement Tony en se relevant

Il jeta l'animal à Abby.

\- Le plus drôle, DiNozzo, c'est que tu penses que nous ne sommes pas sérieux, pointa narquoisement le nippon.

\- Tôshirô, avec moi un instant ! appela Gibbs depuis l'ascenseur. Laisse Hyôrinmaru, ce ne sera pas long.

Cela n'était pas au goût du zanpakuto qui se fit un plaisir d'être vocal dans son partage de son déplaisir à l'adresse de son maître. Abby les regarda passer, enlaçant dans ses bras sa peluche qu'elle serra assez fort pour la faire péter.

Le trio entra dans l'ascenseur que Gibbs mit en arrêt d'urgence, les laissant dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda nerveusement Tony.

Est-ce qu'on allait lui prendre son âme ?

Le fantôme avait-il corrompu Gibbs pour qu'il le laisse le tuer ?

\- C'est tristement drôle de voir à quel point tes pensées sont écrites sur ton visage, DiNozzo, marmonna Tôshirô en secouant la tête pendant qu'il remontait les manches de son t-shirt long.

Tony se prit une claque bien familière sur l'arrière du crâne et serra les dents.

\- Je m'occupe pas des vivants, en règle générale. Si encore tu étais mort ou si tu menaçais la balance que les miens s'obstinent à préserver, tu aurais depuis longtemps Hyôrinmaru en travers le corps. Appartiens-tu à l'une des ses deux catégories, Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

\- Non…

\- Je porte bien le nom de Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Peu probable que ce soit celui que j'ai eu à la naissance, mais c'est le mien aujourd'hui. Alors, maintenant qu'il a été admis que je n'ai aucune raison de dévorer ton âme ou de te tuer, tu vas t'asseoir par terre, dos à moi.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant le ton.

\- A combien de tes hommes tu as fait peur avec ce ton de voix ? déconna Gibbs avec un sourire de coin à l'adresse de son fils adoptif.

\- Si ce ton de voix avait eu de l'effet sur Matsumoto, mon bureau n'aurait pas été ravagé par bon nombre de ses fêtes qu'elle improvisait en mon absence et je n'aurai jamais eu à essayer de la changer tant de fois en statue de glace, marmonna Tôshirô. DiNozzo. On peut faire ça de la manière pacifique ou brutale, et tu ne veux certainement pas que je m'énerve contre toi. _Assis_.

\- O-ok…

Il s'assit avec hésitation dos à Tôshirô, à même le sol, et sursauta en sentant les mains glaciales du jeune homme sur lui quand il s'accroupit dans son dos.

\- C'est bien digne de Shihoin, ça, grommela l'ex-capitaine en regardant ce qu'il savait du kidô médicinal entrer en action sur Tony. Rester au basique et trouver les fondements trop contraignants à expliquer. On s'étonne des conneries que Kurosaki a fait avec son groupe quand ils ont décidé de sauver envers et contre tout la petite Kuchiki.

\- Kurosaki est… commença Tony.

\- Les Kurosaki sont une prise de tête monumentale et tu ne comprendras pas la moitié des explications que je te donnerai sur le sujet. Tosan, fais-moi penser à aller toucher deux mots à Hyôrinmaru plus tard, il commence à me rendre fou.

\- On parle d'un sabre, là.

\- Hyôrinmaru est plus qu'un simple _nodachi_ , DiNozzo. Et arrête de bouger, j'ai déjà du mal à contrôler mon énergie, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise par erreur en poussière, reste tranquille.

\- Tu as ce pouvoir ? s'enquit Gibbs.

\- Tout dépend de la puissance spirituelle de monsieur, répondit le blandinet avec tristesse. Vu tout ce que j'ai perdu toutes ces années sans pratique et sans souvenir, je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit outre ma propre énergie. Je _baigne_ littéralement dedans. Il me faudra du temps pour parvenir à tout remettre sous contrôle et pouvoir dire si oui ou non, il serait assez puissant pour me supporter à pleine puissance.

Tôshirô regarda son père avec un sourire de coin.

\- Urahara m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je sois en Bankai avec vraiment l'envie de t'écraser pour que tu perdes connaissance, tosan.

\- Je pense que c'est un compliment, pas toi, Tony ?

\- C'est un compliment, assura le shinigami. Karin a vu Aizen littéralement faire s'évaporer des gens en poussière avec sa puissance.

Et il retourna à sa mission sur Tony qui restait désormais immobile.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber vers l'avant.

Il ne savait pas ce que le mort lui faisait, mais c'était relaxant. Ses douleurs musculaires commençaient à s'apaiser et sa respiration était plus facile.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Tôshirô reculer, le souffle court.

Et un froid intense envahir l'habitacle de l'ascenseur.

Du givre commençait littéralement à se former autour d'eux, faisant que l'agent se releva d'un bond. Il se frotta les bras, tremblotant sous l'air étrangement lourd et gelé de la cage d'acier. Puis son regard tomba sur Tôshirô qui était planté ainsi, sans bouger, le regard vide, immobile. Gibbs porta un doigt à ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire et retourna à l'observation du jeune homme immobile. Et aussi mystérieusement que cela était apparu, la glace disparut. Lentement, la température remonta et le shinigami laissa échapper une profonde expiration.

\- Je suis rouillé. Onabara-sensei * aurait _honte_ de moi.

\- Tu t'en sortiras, petit génie, sourit Gibbs en ébouriffant les cheveux neigeux du nippon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Tôshirô en chassant machinalement la main sur son crâne.

L'agent fit rouler ses épaules, se sentant largement mieux que quand il était arrivé au boulot ce matin-là.

\- Assez bien. Mieux que ce matin, je dirais même.

\- J'ai usé de mes compétences pour te rendre un peu de force et essayer d'apaiser tes muscles. Je ne suis pas un expert dans le kidô médical, donc, c'est ma limite.

\- Et le froid, c'est quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tu plantes un robinet dans le réservoir d'un barrage ?

Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche alors que DiNozzo disait que ça explosait.

\- C'est ce qui a failli arriver, répondit le patron alors que les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau sur le couloir menant au labo d'Abby dans lequel Tôshirô s'engagea.

* * *

Comme on s'y attendait, aucune identification n'avait été laissée pour l'appel du 911. Pas de nom et intraçable. Il était donc probable que le poseur de bombe soit celui qui ait passé l'appel.

Quant aux morts, c'était deux pilotes dont l'un faisait des tests d'équipements.

Mais pourquoi les mains ?

Cela n'état pas nécessaire pour les accès aux bases navales auxquelles les deux hommes avaient accès.

Quant à ce sur quoi ils travaillaient, c'était classifié.

On en avait après eux.

La voiture était civile, les deux hommes n'étaient pas en uniforme.

Mais pourtant, la personne qui avait passé l'appel avait précisé qu'il s'agissait de _marines_. Quelqu'un avait voulu que le NCIS soit sur place.

C'était un coup monté par quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment les tuer.

La chose était assez grave pour qu'il aille s'adresser au directeur Morrow au sujet de l'affaire.

D'autant plus qu'il avait des soupçons à cause du fait que les explosifs soient clairement de qualité militaire, mais intraçables. Chose impossible à obtenir hormis dans _certains_ cercles. Entrer ici le nom d'une autre agence.

Malheureusement, le directeur semblait savoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de partager avec Gibbs. Ce qui irritait l'homme puisqu'il avait failli perdre toute son équipe ce matin dans l'explosion. Deux semaines avant, c'étaient Tôshirô et Tony qui devaient affronter la peste et là, quelqu'un voulait les faire sauter.

* * *

\- Je suis en train de me transformer en Yuzu, avoua Karin en distribuant les bentô à l'équipe qui travaillait tard ce soir-là au bureau.

\- Je suis certaine que ça doit plaire à quelqu'un que tu veuilles bien apprendre à cuisiner, sourit Kate en voyant la façon dont Tôshirô regardait sa petite-amie distribuer les repas.

Karin se retourna vers le bureau de Gibbs sur lequel Tôshirô s'était assis en tailleur, son arme sur les genoux. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur au regard de la demoiselle.

\- Cela serait une compétence importante si son frère la laissait partir et si je n'avais pas tout simplement renoncé à prendre un appartement devant la tête de mule qu'est otosan, répondit Tôshirô. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Todd-san, je sais faire à manger.

McGee masqua son rire derrière son propre repas made in Kurosaki.

Karin tendit un bentô à son petit-ami qui l'accepta avec un doux sourire, avant d'en prendre un autre et de le porter au bureau de Tony qui était à son bureau, avachi vers l'arrière, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il lui jeta un œil et sourit faiblement.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas faim.

Karin leva haut les sourcils et regarda les autres.

De ce qu'elle avait appris à connaître de l'équipe, Tony était un bon vivant et certainement pas du genre à laisser passer de la nourriture gratuite.

\- Il est peut-être mourant ? songea Kate.

\- S'il meurt, il sait que je suis capable de faire de son repos éternel un enfer, sourit narquoisement Tôshirô.

\- Et comment ? s'enquit McGee.

\- Je suis sûr que Kurosaki voudra bien laisser entendre auprès de Kenpachi que Tony ci-présent est un puissant combattant.

\- Kenpachi… ? Le gars qui passe son temps à courser Ichi-nii pour lui demander un duel à chaque fois qu'il le voit ? se fit clarifier Karin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout juste ! ricana machiavéliquement le blandinet.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ? s'enquit Kate en notant que le nom était inconnu et que Karin ne pouvait pas lui en avoir parlé.

\- Hm. Pas de très beaux souvenirs pour certains, mais je sais où je me situe bien assez pour être heureux d'avoir eu 'tôsan pour prendre soin de moi quand j'en avais besoin.

\- Et tes parents ? Je veux, dire, biologiques, pointa McGee. Ils doivent se faire du souci.

\- Jamais connus. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à 'tôsan, après le retour de ma mémoire, que je souhaitais continuer l'adoption.

Tôshirô ne put empêcher un tic de lui agiter les sourcils quand Kate se leva de sa chaise pour lui tirer une joue sous le sourire attendrie de Karin.

\- Tu nous aurais manqué si tu étais parti, lui dit l'agente avec un grand sourire.

La conversation s'arrêta quand Gibbs arriva en disant qu'il voulait savoir ce que faisaient les deux marines à Aberdeen, là où Westfall avait été déployé pour les tests et qu'il voulait les infos à son retour, puisqu'il sortait.

\- Tôsan ? appela Tôshirô.

\- / _Occupe-toi des morts et laisse-moi les vivants./_

Il prit le bentô des mains de Karin et le déposa sur le bureau de Tony.

\- Mange quelque chose, exigea le boss.

\- Il reste le vôtre, pointa la brune en retournant au bureau de McGee où elle avait posé son sac, puisque celui-ci mangeait à celui de Kate.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Non, pas encore, je vais manger avec Ichi-nii, mais…

\- Je serais plus rassuré si tu voulais bien rester encore un moment ici, Karin. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je te laisse ma part.

\- Il y a vraiment un danger, comprit Tôshirô.

\- Et tant que je n'aurai aucune réponse, soyons prudents.

Et il s'éloigna.

Tôshirô le regarda partir puis se leva.

\- Je reviens, dit-il à Karin avec un air entendu.

Elle se doutait de la raison. Après avoir suffisamment vu de fois Kon prendre la place de son frère, elle comprenait le principe des âmes artificielles. Surtout qu'au retour de sa courte absence, elle vit clairement le gigai revenir s'asseoir impassiblement derrière le bureau et fermer les yeux sans rien dire et sans Hyôrinmaru, alors que l'esprit de son petit-ami passait en coup de vent devant les fenêtres, surprenant Tony qui ne s'attendait pas à voir _deux_ Tôshirô.

Et en voyant la suspicieuse moto jaune observer Gibbs, le shinigami, du haut du lampadaire sur lequel il s'était posté, pouvait se dire qu'il avait bien fait de prendre son père adoptif en filature.

* * *

Dans le bureau, on se demandait clairement à quoi pouvait servir les mains de leur marine mort.

Le trophée était à exclure puisque dans ce cas, il aurait pris les mains de l'autre homme aussi.

\- On a des emmerdes, fit McGee.

\- Tu parles de la bombe ou des deux corps en bas, s'enquit Tony en jouant avec le curry que leur avait préparé Karin.

\- Non, FBI.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ascenseur pour voir en effet Tobias Fornell et son nouveau collègue Ichimaru Gin en train d'arriver.

\- On doit être dans une merde encore plus profonde que ce que j'imaginais, commenta Tony.

Gin remarqua immédiatement que le gigai de Tôshirô n'avait pas de shinigami dedans et murmura quelque chose à son collègue qui hocha la tête. L'argenté alla donc s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de McGee, ignorant le regard nerveux que Noba et Karin lui jetaient, avant d'avaler son propre konpaku et de disparaître d'un shunpo sans prêter attention à la chute de la chaise de Tony. Karin reposa son bentô et alla aider l'agent à se relever.

\- Va falloir que vous appreniez à ignorer tout ça, parce que ça finira par causer votre perte, DiNozzo-san, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. J'ai perdu ma mère à cause de ça, croyez-moi, c'est pas la meilleure des morts possibles.

Avant que Tony ne puisse poser de question, Fornell demanda où était Gibbs.

\- Il est dehors, répondit Kate.

\- Où ?

\- Je l'ignore. Essayez sur son téléphone.

\- J'ai tenté mais il ne répond pas, agent Todd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda finalement Tony en encaissant le choc.

Ils étaient encore nombreux comme ça à se révéler être des morts sous couverture ?

Fornell jeta un long regard circulaire et s'arrêta sur Tôshirô et Karin.

\- On va retrouver Abby-san, Gibbs-san nous a demandé de rester ici tant qu'il n'était pas certain de la menace, annonça Karin. Viens, Tôshirô.

Noba ramassa les affaires qu'il avait vu Tôshirô porter le matin même et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la scientifique. Fornell attendit que le duo ne soit plus là pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

\- Ari Haswari est de retour au pays.

Tout le monde se redressa et Kate fut la plus vocale :

\- VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ CE PSYCHOPATHE REVENIR DANS LE PAYS SANS NOUS LE DIRE !

\- Il était supposé nous aider à découvrir une cellule d'Al-Qaïda ici, à Washington.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'supposé' ? s'enquit Tony.

La voix de Gin le fit sursauter parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le corps puisse toujours parler sans son occupant :

\- Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit plus pour une affaire personnelle qu'autre chose.

\- Exact, il planifie la mort de Gibbs, grommela Fornell.

* * *

Tôshirô ne chercha pas à se cacher quand Gibbs le vit en sortant de son Starbucks favori. Il se demanda juste quelle vision il devait donner pour que son père adoptif ait un mouvement de recul en le voyant ainsi debout sur le lampadaire. Peu importe.

Il pointa du doigt une table à la gauche de la sortie, dont l'occupant lisait apparemment le journal, son casque de moto jaune sur la nappe.

Gibbs regarda dans la direction indiquée et le lecteur baissa son journal, dévoilant le visage de Ari.

La crispation de la mâchoire de son père était plus que compréhensible. S'il ne s'accrochait pas à ses valeurs de shinigami comme une moule à son rocher, il lui aurait déjà fait sauter la tête.

\- _Cet homme m'horripile et la naïveté des mortels à son sujet n'est même pas drôle_ , commenta la voix de Gin, surprenant à moitié Tôshirô.

Il jeta un vague regard à sa droite pour voir l'homme se tenant à son niveau, ses mains dans son kimono pour ne pas changer, bien que son sourire ne soit pas présent sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ose me dire que mon reiatsu se sent à des mètres à la ronde et je te transforme en statue de glace, Gin,_ grommela le plus jeune.

 _\- Non, j'allais juste te demander si tu avais pas pris quelques centimètres, mais maintenant que tu le pointes, il est vrai que tu fais concurrence à Kurosaki niveau contrôle._

La descente de la température tira un sourire à Ichimaru alors qu'en bas, les mortels resserraient leurs vêtements. Ils regardèrent Gibbs et Ari discutant tranquillement en buvant leur boisson respective.

 _\- Dire que durant mon amnésie, j'avais rebaptisé cet homme Aizen. Une bien pâle copie de cet enfoiré._

- _Mais pas très loin,_ accorda Gin avec une moue approbatrice. _Les deux sont de fins manipulateurs, Hasouari est juste plus jeune et avec moins de moyen qu'en avait Aizen._

Tôshirô fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme saluer de la main une mère et sa fille à une autre table pendant sa conversation avec Gibbs et sauta de son perchoir pour arriver sans bruit sur la terrasse.

\- Il commence à faire frais, nota Ari en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Certainement le regret d'avoir piégé une table avec une bombe qui te fait dire ça, répondit Gibbs.

\- Vous avez un sacré humour, agent spécial Gibbs.

\- Et je cherche toujours une bonne raison de te tirer dessus.

\- Pas de nodachi sous la main, cette fois ?

Gibbs embraya la conversation pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, laissant à Tôshirô la possibilité de vérifier les tables pour une présence de bombe. Il se figea en entendant la condition pour que l'homme puisse avoir des informations sur la cellule de Al-Qaïda. Comment par hasard, il s'agissait de tuer Gibbs ! Tch !

Tôshirô ressortit de sous la table pour passer à la suivante, cherchant la possible bombe.

\- Comment se porte Caithlin ? demanda Ari. J'ai beaucoup pensé à elle. Et à votre fils, d'ailleurs, un sacré personnage.

\- Approche-toi d'elle et j'en ai rien à faire de l'agence qui te couvre, mais je te tuerai cette fois.

\- Oh ? Pas de menace pour protéger votre fils ?

\- Parce que c'est bien la dernière personne que tu puisses tuer. Pour l'avoir, il faudrait que tu sois _déjà_ mort.

\- Comme je m'y attendais.

Tôshirô sortit de sous la table, perplexe par le commentaire. L'homme ne le regarda pas, continuant de fixer Gibbs, mais son commentaire à l'instant le laisser plus que perplexe.

\- _Hitsugaya_ !

Tôshirô regarda Gin qui avait rejoint la table de Gibbs et Ari qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il pointa le dessous de la table et le blandinet compris.

\- Où est l'objet ? demanda Gibbs alors qu'Ari montait sur sa bécane.

Sous la table où son père était assis auparavant, Tôshirô était en train de détacher la bombe qu'il engloba dans une gangue de glace avant de la passer à Ichimaru qui s'en alla d'un shunpo avec.

\- Oh, j'ai presque oublié. Il n'y en a pas, annonça Ari en mettant son casque.

\- Donc, si je soulève cette nappe de table, je ne trouverai rien, c'est bien ça ? fit Gibbs.

\- Vérifiez donc.

Et il s'en alla.

\- _Gin vient de partir avec la bombe. Elle était sur minuteur_ , raconta Tôshirô à son père. _J'ai hâte que tu l'envoies dans mon coin pour m'occuper de son cas._

\- Il finira mort. Et vite, siffla Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs commençait à devenir fou.

Sans compter qu'Ari était là depuis une semaine et que le FBI le leur avait caché, on leur disait de rester sagement à la maison, assis sur leurs fesses, laissant ces incompétents lui voler sa vengeance.

Et pour couronner le tout, il était désormais sous protection !

Mais Morrow était un vieux filou qui connaissait son homme plus que personne et surtout, les moyens de contourner les demandes du FBI tout en semblant les respecter.

Après tout, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve qui connectait Ari à ce double meurtre.

Et la personne en charge de sa protection n'était nulle autre que Kate. Une experte fédérale dans le domaine puisqu'elle avait déjà assuré la protection du président.

Tôshirô apprécia très peu d'être inclus dans l'affaire alors que Karin était absolument perplexe sur le pourquoi elle et son frère devaient être protégés. Le shinigami connaissait suffisamment Ichigo pour savoir que c'était le rouquin qui faisait la protection et pas l'inverse. Zangetsu n'apprécierait certainement pas la situation. Hyôrinmaru grommelait contre l'humaine qui osait sous-estimer son maître et sa capacité de se défendre contre ce vulgaire Ari.

Nan et puis, surtout, ne plus pouvoir aller à l'université tant que l'affaire n'était pas conclue ? il avait passé _deux semaines_ à devoir reprendre un minimum contrôle sur son reiatsu et il venait tout juste de retourner en cours !

Il sentait qu'il devrait trouver un moment pour s'isoler assez pour échanger avec Noba et aller voir Kurosaki ou Gin pour une passe d'arme, si Urahara n'était pas lui-même volontaire.

Puis, voyant la décision de son père de rester sur place, il sourit intérieurement. Il profiterait du couvert de la nuit pour faire une patrouille pour se décharger de sa frustration. Cette brève expédition au-dehors lui avait montré à quel point ça lui avait manqué cette course dans le ciel des villes à sentir le vent nocturne froid sur son visage.

Et surtout, ça l'aidait à lutter contre le nœud dans son estomac que cette affaire lui laisser.

* * *

De ce que l'enquête leur appris, il s'avérait que des sortes de missiles et les commandants allant avec avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait remarqué parce qu'il s'agissait d'une arme assez vieille datant de 1970. Et pourtant, son contrôle nécessitait les empreintes de Westfal au vu des ajouts technologiques faits.

Si on lui mettait des explosifs dans le ventre, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, mais il pourrait faire bien assez de dégâts si c'était lancé sur des gens.

Et d'après la vidéo surveillance, le soir même de la mort de Westfal, le missile était volé. Les cambrioleurs étaient peut-être tous cagoulés, mais le profil de celui qui semblait être le chef et la façon dont il se massa les épaules criaient ARI.

L'homme ne cherchait pas à infiltrer une celle d'Al-Qaïda.

Il la dirigeait.

Fornell était sur le point de faire la seconde plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

* * *

\- La seconde plus grosse erreur de ma vie ? C'est assez dramatique, nota Fornell en entrant dans le MTAC là où attendait Gibbs debout devant le grand écran. Quelle était ma première ?

\- Avoir épousé ma seconde femme, lui répondit Gibbs alors que Tony et Kate s'asseyaient dans les sièges derrière eux.

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir.

\- Je l'ai fait.

Fornell se tourna vers les agents derrière.

\- Pour ma défense, je pensais qu'il exagérait. Mais en fait, non.

\- Où est Ari ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Quel mot ne comprends-tu pas dans « ne t'implique pas » ?

\- La partie où il vole un missile de la navy et tue tout un tas d'innocents. Où est ton partenaire ?

\- Une équipe s'est fait descendre dans le sud, il est parti sur place. Et on a vérifié les Danborn Avionics. Et ils ont toujours leur seul prototype. Ton fils ?

\- Ari a volé un missile téléguidé ! Réveille-toi ! Tôshirô est à la morgue avec Ducky.

Gibbs demanda à un des agents en charge de la salle d'afficher la vidéo de surveillance et bientôt sur l'écran, le plan du missile apparut. En mettant du Semtex dans le nez de l'engin, il devenait le missile du pauvre.

\- Même Gin a vu au travers ! Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu aurais pu l'écouter lui ! Il se joue de vous ! Il n'a jamais été un double-agent ! Alors, où est-il ?!

\- Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un numéro de téléphone crypté.

\- Appelle-le !

\- Tu ne peux pas le tracer d'ici ! Il faudrait un satellite de la NSA !

Un signe à l'adresse de l'opératrice et ils eurent un contrôleur de la NSA à l'écran qui leur indiqua qu'il avait deux satellites opérationnels sur les cinq prochaines minutes et qu'il n'attendait plus que le numéro.

\- Donne-leur le numéro ou je demande à Tôshirô de le trouver _lui_ , et je te promets qu'il finira mort de sa main si je le fais, avertit Gibbs à l'oreille de Tobias.

Fornell soupira et sortit son portefeuille de la poche de sa veste.

\- Tu es certain à ce sujet ?

\- Aussi certain que quand je t'ai dit qu'elle viderait ton compte en banque avant de partir.

L'agent du FBI donna une carte à Gibbs qui l'a transmis à la NSA.

Il essaya de gagner un maximum de temps pour obtenir la localisation de Ari qui avait répondu puisqu'on avait mis le nom de Gibbs sur l'identifiant de l'appelant. Il lui raconta bobard sur bobard, sur le fait que Fornell et son collègue avaient dû descendre au sud sur une autre affaire et que lui-même avait déposé sa démission au NCIS.

Surtout, il lui avait promis que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ce serait la dernière.

Finalement, on localisa le numéro à Norfolk.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à Norfolk ? questionna Fornell montrant à quel point il s'était fait rouler.

* * *

Tôshirô était reconnaissant du don de Noba. Vraiment.

Cela lui avait permis de gagner un temps fou.

Il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de s'en prendre aux vivants, mais rien ne l'empêcher de les protéger.

Sous sa forme spirituelle, les mains sur les vagues pour maintenir le sort actif aussi longtemps que possible avec un maximum de puissance et d'amplitude, Tôshirô regarda son _Kyômon_ se dresser devant lui, protégeant les spectateurs.

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça soit suffisant.

* * *

La conduite était nerveuse et inquiète.

McGee aurait pour mission de s'occuper de brouiller les transmissions de l'appareil de commande du missile pour ne faire aucune victime.

Ils étaient le 24 Mai et le navire sur lequel Paula était stationnée devait revenir au port auprès son stationnement dans le Golf. Toute la flotte était de retour. Soit cinq navires en tout. Une très bonne cible pour des terroristes. Pas les navires en eux-mêmes, mais le port qui serait plein à craquer par les familles et les amis des marins.

Arrivés sur place, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. McGee dut rester en arrière pour s'occuper de brouiller le drone, pendant que le reste du groupe ouvrait le feu en faisant sortir les terroristes de leur cachette en tirant sur un lampadaire rouillé du bloc abandonné.

Tony se précipita vers l'échelle de secours pour accéder au toit alors que Kate et Gibbs passaient par la cage d'escalier classique. Et bientôt, ils subirent un assaut des terroristes qui les arrosèrent de leurs flingues, les obligeant à se cacher derrière des véhicules cachaient là.

McGee les avertit dans leurs casques qu'ils avaient lancé le drone avant de retourner à sa mission pour en prendre le contrôle.

Finalement, Tony arriva en haut de l'escalier de secours, regardant discrètement sur le toit pour voir s'il apercevait quelqu'un avant de décrire la situation au reste de l'équipe.

Ainsi commença l'invasion du toit.

Tony descendit un homme qu'il avait prit à revers et enfin, ils parvinrent à avoir celui qui contrôlait le missile pour le descendre.

\- McGee ! Cette chose vole toujours !

L'agent encore en bas allait lui dire qu'il avait déjà fait la moitié du travail quand on se mit à lui tirer dessus depuis une fenêtre, le forçant à se mettre à couvert.

Là malchance fit qu'une balle passa au travers le matériel de McGee.

\- Tu sais conduire ce truc ? demanda Tony.

\- Non, mais je sais l'écraser, répondit Gibbs.

Il recula en levant son arme, usant de sa méthode miracle : trois balles dans l'appareil et un missile à la mer. Ils écoutèrent le rapport de McGee sur ce qu'il en était de son tireur avant de faire l'inventaire des chargeurs.

Gibbs était en train de recharger quand Kate remarqua la porte du toit s'ouvrir doucement.

\- TIREUR !

Elle se jeta entre Gibbs et l'homme, se prenant une balle dans la poitrine pour atterrir douloureusement au sol. Le patron répliqua immédiatement, abatant l'individu en quelques balles. La situation apparemment sous contrôle, les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur leur collègue à terre, ouvrant son blouson pour voir que la balle avait fini dans le gilet pare-balle de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Tony.

\- Ow ! gémit Kate avec un pauvre sourire douloureux. Je viens juste de me faire tirer dessus, tu penses que je vais comment, DiNozzo ?

\- Que tu n'iras pas à tes cours de Pilates demain ?

Toujours avec les grognements de la jeune femme, ils l'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

\- On a plus besoin de garde du corps, Kate, informa Gibbs une fois la femme sur pied.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie ! sourit Tony.

\- Pour une fois, DiNozzo a raison.

Cela fit rire Kate.

\- Woawe ! Je pensais qu'il faudrait que je meure avant…

 _Pan_ !

Le coup prit tout le monde par surprise. En un instant, un trou était apparu sur le front de Kate et Tony, derrière la jeune femme, se retrouva aspergé de sang.

Personne ne sut ce que Kate allait dire.

Sa phrase mourut avec elle alors que son corps tombait au sol, ne laissant que son esprit debout et perplexe, une chaîne brisée pendant de sa poitrine, son corps derrière elle fixant d'un regard aveugle le ciel, le sang continuant de couler à flot de l'arrière de son crâne.

* * *

\- Navrée Caithlin, s'excusa Ari depuis un toit voisin d'où il avait tiré avec son fusil de sniper.

* * *

 **AN : Pour rappel il s'agit du seul enseignant connu de l'académie.**


End file.
